Novos Caminhos
by danydessinha
Summary: História traduzida de NUEVOS CAMINOS da @CarmenMartinJ . Ser ou não ser... HISTÓRIA FABERRY.
1. Prologo

O dia amanheceu nublado, mas aquilo não era motivo para que Rachel se sentisse mal, era seu dia, faria 15 anos e aquela tarde seus pais haviam deixado fazer sua festa de aniversário no jardim de casa e mesmo que levasse dias preparando, ainda não estava segura de que tudo fosse sair bem.

No colégio não era muito popular digamos, de fato apenas contava com um par de amigas, o restante, praticamente, ignoravam a pequena. O fato de que seus pais fossem gays era motivo de zoação por parte de seus companheiros. Mas ela quis celebrar seu aniversário rodeada por todos eles, algo que os meninos haviam aceitado sem desculpas. Não apreciavam Rachel, mas uma festa é uma festa e dava igual quem fosse o anfitrião, eles teriam a oportunidade de passar uma tarde comendo, bebendo e dançando.

Tudo saiu segundo o previsto, bom nem tudo. Os pais de Rachel fizeram do jardim uma autentica salão de festa ao ar livre, inclusive um pequeno palco para a artista da família cantarolasse aquelas canções de seus musicais favoritos. Os meninos, estavam mais atentos a outro tipo de coisa, mas Rachel fazia o que gostava e se para ter um publico ao cantar tinha que esquecer todas as zoações que havia recebido ao longo de anos, pois as omitiam. Era uma artista e dava igual o que pensavam dela.

Tudo saiu bem, exceto por um pequeno porém importantíssimo detalhe. Na festa havia chegado sua amiga Spencer, havia conseguido arrastar com ela seus dois irmãos, Clay e Glen, somente Clay lhe caia bem, Glen era um mundo a parte, mas o que mais odiou naquela tarde foi a ausência de sua amiga Lucy.

Apenas Spencer e Lucy conheciam Rachel. Spencer era doce, pertencia ao grupo de animadoras do colégio, tinha tudo para estar entre as meninas mais populares e era, mas também era amiga de Rachel. Para Spencer, Rachel era única, tinha a ela um carinho incondicional a pesar de que todo mundo no colégio a tratasse mal. E Rachel sabia que em Spencer tinha uma amiga para sempre.

E por outro lado, estava Lucy, outra menina, a que ninguém no colégio se dignava sequer a olhar. Lucy era encantadora, a menina mais doce que havia naquele maldito colégio de hipócritas. Seu único problema, seu físico. Lucy não tinha a beleza física necessária para chamar a atenção de seus companheiros, a indiferença que eles faziam da menina era tal, que Lucy tinha grandes problemas para socializar. Não falava com ninguém, seus dias de escola poderiam se igualar aos dias que faltava as aulas, ao longo do ano.

Lucy apenas falava com Spencer e com ela mesma, não compartilhavam nada mais, exceto chamadas telefônicas. Lucy não saia de casa, não gostava ver como todos riam dela pelos simples fato de ser mais gordinha, de usar óculos. Apenas as chamadas para a casa de Rachel e as horas que passavam conversando sobre seus sonhos era o único que gostava.

Mas Lucy não foi na festa de aniversário de Rachel. A pequena artista levava vários dias sem ver ela, ligou várias vezes o que tão pouco era estranho pois Lucy faltava muito as aulas, mas quando quem sempre atendia as ligações eram seus pais e Lucy nunca estava a deixou preocupada.

Não davam explicações, ainda sim, Rachel lembrou aos pais de Lucy a hora da festa para que não se esquecesse.

Rachel havia enviado convites para todos os meninos, um cartão em forma de estrela dourada era a melhor maneira de representar o que lhes esperavam da festa seus companheiros. Todos receberam o seu e Lucy foi a primeira a ser convidada há várias semanas.

Aquele dia tudo saiu genial, exceto por aquela nota triste, a ausência de sua amiga.

Os dias passavam rápido, nos últimos dias de aulas sempre tem milhares de coisas para fazer e Rachel estava como louca preparando suas férias de verão. Por aqueles dias recebeu a notícia de que Spencer iria para Los Angeles começar o instituto ali. Haviam oferecido a sua mãe um trabalho e mudava toda a família.

Foi um duro golpe, Rachel contava com Spencer, era sua amiga e não tê-la a seu lado nesse primeiro ano de instituto que começaria foi muito triste para a doce Rachel. Ainda guardava a esperança de voltar a ver Lucy após as férias.

Rachel esteve visitando seus avós durante o verão e participando em todo o tipo de competição amadora de canto e dança. Isso era tudo o que Rachel queria na vida e seus pais faziam o possível para que se preparasse. Foi justamente em uma competição estadual onde Leroy, pai de Rachel lhe disse que o ano seguinte Rachel cursaria em outra escola de Lima. Tinham transferido Leroy para o oeste da cidade e o Instituto McKinley estava mais próximo de Fairbrooks.

Para Rachel não pareceu importar demasiado a mudança de colégio, ao menos ali não tinha amigos, apenas Spencer, que colocaria rumo para Los Angeles e Lucy, que há vários dias se interou por parte de seus pais que havia se mudado da cidade. E mais, aquela mudança poderia ser boa. Trataria de alcançar essa fama que seus atuais companheiros negavam.

Todas as coisas estavam embaladas, haviam montanhas de caixas por toda a casa. Leroy se encarregava de colocar várias coisas no jardim, Rachel passeava pela rua, se despedindo de todas suas vizinhas, uma por uma, porta por porta, em cada casa dizia o mesmo.

R: "Senhora Fairbanks, vim me despedir, nos mudamos essa mesma tarde e queria dizer que foi um prazer para mim compartilhar meus primeiros 15 anos de vida com você e sua família, guardarei uma grande recordação e prometo dedicar algum prêmio quando viver em Nova York."

Esse era o discurso de despedida e quando o fez em todas as casas da rua, Rachel voltou para o seu jardim e juntamente na entrada encontrou uma casinha de correio jogada no gramado.

R: "Papai?" – gritou. "O que aconteceu com a casinha de correio?"

L: "Está velha filha, não serve mais..." – Leroy levantou a voz atrás dos arbustos.

Rachel ficou olhando fixamente aquela velha casinha, com gravetos e sentiu pena...

R: "Posso levá-la?" – voltou a perguntar.

L: "Nem pensar, é lixo, não vou permitir que coloque isso na casa nova." – apenas aparecia para ver sua filha enquanto respondia.

Rachel não ficou satisfeita e lhe ocorreu algo, talvez não poderia levá-la inteira, mas poderia levar um pedaço e colocar em seu quarto. Tinha um grande apreço aquele pedaço de madeira.

E sem perguntar mais, pegou a pesada casinha e levou para a garagem, buscou entre as caixas alguma ferramenta que permitisse separar alguma das tábuas e assim conseguiu desprezá-la. Mas algo a surpreendeu, a base da casinha estava dividida por duas tábuas e havia algo ali que ninguém tinha visto. Pensou que talvez fosse algum tipo de panfleto publicitário, parecia um pequeno papel. Conseguiu tirá-lo sem rasgar e se surpreendeu ao comprovar que era um pequeno bilhete, o abriu sem pensar e sua surpresa foi ainda maior. Uma pequena estrela de ouro e uma nota que dizia o seguinte:

_"Querida Rachel,_

_ Estou mal, meus pais vão me levar para Columbia, querem me internar em um centro de não sei o que, mas antes gostaria que viesse me ver na casinha de arvore da Spencer, estarei te esperando essa tarde, quero que saiba que tem algo muito importante que tenho que te dizer e não sei como fazer, por favor, venha. Sinto sua falta._

_ Lucy."_

Rachel ficou pálida.

R: Lucy? – balbuciou. "Desde quando esse bilhete está aqui?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	2. Dois anos depois

**Dois anos depois**

Rachel tentava dormir, mas a dor não a permitia descansar.

Custava respirar, Rachel tratava de não se estressar muito, sabia que o golpe de Finn em seu nariz foi duro, o doutor havia dito que estava quebrado, tinha medo de não poder chegar as Nacionais, esse era seu pesadelo aquela noite, daquela noite e provavelmente de todas que estavam por chegar, haviam passado dois anos, havia lutado para chegar até aqui, o fracasso nas Seccionais, depois o sabor da vitória dessas mesmas Seccionais, as Regionais e agora, tinham as Nacionais. Nova York a esperava e mesmo que o doutor tivesse dito que não haveria complicação nenhuma, Rachel temia. E durante toda a noite não parou de dar voltas na cama, de andar de um lado para outro no quarto.

Nesse mesmo instante Finn e Quinn não paravam de se acariciar na quarto de Quinn, mas o rapaz não estava muito concentrado. Quinn sabia que algo acontecia, desde quando aquele rapaz poderia resistir aos seus encantos, de fato, nenhum cara havia conseguido resistir a ela.

Q: "Está aqui?" – perguntou em tom irônico.

F: "Claro, não me vê? Estou aqui." – Finn se incorporou apartando Quinn que estava apoiada em seu peito.

Q: "Não, não está, passou todo o dia distante, em outro mundo. Pode me explicar o que é que te passa?" – a loira se levantou da cama e com um gesto de desgosto ficou aos pés de sua cama, esperando uma reação do rapaz.

F: "Te digo que estou bem, só um pouco cansado, os ensaios..."

Q: "Ah, claro... É isso? Ainda segue com o de Rachel, verdade? Poderia esquecer, mesmo que fosse por um dia que ela existe e tratar de prestar atenção na sua namorada? Apenas foi um golpe e está bem, não vai acabar o mundo." – Quinn se sentia ofendida pela atitude de Finn.

F: "Quer deixar os ciúmes de lado? Eu fiz dano a ela, entende? O que acontece se não pode ir as Nacionais? A terei destruído, era o que mais desejava e... O que acontece se aceita operar? Não posso deixar de pensar nesse estúpido doutor.

Q: "Espera, espera." – Quinn não o deixou terminar de falar. "O que é isso de operar? Schuester disse que estava bem, que não havia nenhum tipo de problema que não se solucionasse em um par de semanas." – Quinn mudou seu gesto, passou de estar chateada para preocupada.

F: "O doutor disse a ela que era uma boa ocasião para operar o nariz, por razões estéticas e..." – Finn ficou de pé. "... creio que está pensando."

Quinn olhava atônita para seu garoto, havia menos de dois minutos estava completamente chateada com ele por não prestar atenção nela e de repente todos seus pensamentos foram parar em Rachel, algo em seu interior revirou, 'Rachel desgostava de seu visual?' aquilo era novo para ela. Quinn sabia como era Rachel, sabia que não e considerava uma beleza e mais, em alguma outra ocasião fez saber, mas sempre soube que estava contente com seu físico, Rachel era forte, não como ela.

Finn se aproximou de Quinn e lhe deu um beijo ao mesmo tempo que se despedia dela. Quinn parecia não reagir.

F: "Te vejo amanhã na sala." – disse ao mesmo tempo que abandonava o quarto da loira.

Quinn ficou pensativa, realmente aquilo a impactou, não queria ver Rachel mal.

No dia seguinte tal como Finn comentou a Quinn, Rachel apareceu no auditório comentando a possível operação que havia proposto o doutor. Todos estavam em desacordo com a idéia, todos exceto Santana, que um a um foi tirando todos os defeitos que trataria de mudar em cada um. O momento foi tão tenso que Schester tratou de convencê-los que aquilo não era o que esperava dos meninos, estavam no Glee club, haviam suportado muitas piadas, muitos slushie na cara para afundarem por causa de um simples golpe.

Quinn permanecia ausente, distraída enquanto fazia rabiscos no papel, não queria se meter nesses assuntos, não queria falar de defeitos, não queria relembrar seu passado, mas Rachel a nomeou. Enquanto explicava o que havia dito o doutro, Rachel colocou Quinn, ou melhor dizendo, o nariz de Quinn como o modelo perfeito para o seu novo nariz. Aquilo impactou Quinn, Rachel, aquela pequena senhora que algum dia seria uma grande estrela, aquela garota com um talento que jamais poderia ter, aquela insuportável mas adorável pessoa queria se parecer com ela, queria ter seu nariz, era algo que não terminava de compreender.

Todos seguiam discutindo sobre a operação, mas apenas pensava na referencia até ela que havia feito Rachel.

Quinn guardava algum de seus livros nos armários quando a surpreendeu Rachel.

R: "Quinn? Posso te pedir algo?" – Rachel olhava insegura para a loira.

Q: "Se vai me pedir que deixe meu namorado, vai mal encaminhada." – soou brava, enquanto fechava seu armário e começou a andar pelo corredor.

Rachel a seguiu incrédula.

R: "Não, não... queria te pedir se pode me acompanhar ao doutor essa tarde." – Quinn virou para olhá-la. "Gostaria que o doutor visse seu nariz para que me diga se é possível. – Rachel baixava sua cabeça enquanto o volume de sua voz foi esfumaçando.

Quinn aceitou, desde que soube que Rachel Berry estava no mesmo instituto não quis fazer nada com ela, não queria tratar com ela e muito menos ser sua amiga, se Finn não tivesse entrado nesse maldito club, ainda seguiria sem ter esse contato que evitava a toda custa com a morena, mas aquela ocasião era distinta, era Rachel a que queria algo dela, era a morena a admirar aquilo que tanto esforço fez para conseguir.

Q: "Está bem, será um prazer mostrar a esse médico meu fabuloso nariz..." – Quinn sorriu orgulhosa.

Aquela tarde, as duas se encontraram no consultório do doutor, Quinn se sentia a gosto sendo admirada por Rachel, mesmo que fosse apenas por seu nariz, sem embargo, tinha um sentimento de cumplicidade ao mesmo tempo.

Havia lutado muito para ser quem era, não tinha nenhum outro dom não tinha talento, cantava como qualquer outra pessoa poderia cantar, dançava porque havia se preparado para o grupo de líderes de torcida, musicalmente era o único que sabia fazer, exceto por algumas notas no piano que ainda lembrava de quando era pequena, seu físico era tudo o que tinha e se sentia orgulhosa, mas jamais pensou que alguém como Rachel poderia se fixar daquela maneira nela e sentia pena porque a morena era a única pessoa naquele instituto que tinha segurança em si mesma e se estava pedindo aquilo, era porque algo estava mudando nela.

Sua confusão começou a aumentar ao mesmo tempo que via como marcavam o nariz de Rachel para explicá-la a operação. Quinn estava sendo fotografada por vários ângulos, o doutor ia fazer uma montagem de fotografia unindo o nariz da loira no rosto da morena, para que Rachel visse o resultado final. E enquanto via deitada na maca, algo começou a revirar em seu interior.

Após a consulta, ambas saíram e se despediram. Quinn estava séria, o orgulho de se sentir admirada se apagou ao ver o grande erro que estava a ponto de cometer Rachel. 'Ela é linda', pensava para si enquanto observava a morena se despedindo e agradecendo por ter acompanhado.

Rachel notou o olhar de Quinn, também soube que algo havia mudado, na consulta a loira presumia e se sentia elogiada, inclusive sorria quando lhe perguntou sobre como se sentia ao ser linda como ela é, mas agora havia mudado. Rachel voltou para sua casa envolta nesses pensamentos e o medo de perder as Nacionais voltou a incomodar aquela noite.

Aquilo a assustava ainda mais, não apenas tinha dor, as dúvidas e o medo, como que levava duas noites quase sem dormir, se desesperava e para tratar de não pensar, decidiu levantar de sua cama e ligar o notebook, com todo o tema de nariz não havia visto seu MySpace como fazia todos os dias e porque não, talvez ver vídeos sobre Broadway ou Barbra pudessem a entreter um pouco e fazê-la esquecer.

Ao mesmo tempo, do outro lado da cidade, Quinn entrava no MySpace da morena, fazia todas as noites antes de ir dormir, desde que a descobriu na rede, tinha essa página entre suas favoritas e mesmo que sempre a utilizasse para insultar e zuar dela, aquela noite era diferente, viu todos os vídeos que a morena havia subido cantando suas canções favoritas. Na escuridão de seu quarto, sorria para ela mesma e se lamentava ao ler os maliciosos comentários que havia deixado ao longo desses dois anos.

_Conectada- _A notificação de que Rachel estava conectada em sua página surpreendeu a loira, que instintivamente olhou para o relógio, para se perguntar o que fazia Rachel acordada aquela hora.

Talvez seja um bom momento para deixar outra mensagem. 'Está preocupada pela operação? Tem medo?' Quinn se perguntava. Sim, aquele era um bom momento para escrever a ela.

_Não o faça, não necessita mudar nada em você. – _Quinn teclou rápido e enviou a mensagem.

'Um momento!' – pensou em voz alta – 'Que diabos faço?' – a loira abriu os olhos ao máximo.

Voltou a ler a frase que já tinha sido enviada e se lamentou. Não é que não quisesse dizer aquilo, mas... Quinn, Quinn Fabray não podia ter compaixão por Rachel e muito menos tinha porque animá-la. Dava igual o que sentia, mas Rachel nunca deveria conhecer sua opinião. Não entrava dentro de seus planos...

Seu telefone começou a tocar, Quinn se assustou ao ouvir o toque, mas suas surpresa foi maior quando descobriu que era Rachel quem estava ligando. Não queria atender, mas o fez. Apenas um fio de voz.

Q: "Sim?"

R: "Quinn? Sou Rachel."

Q: "Eu sei."

R: "Está acordada?"

Q: "Eh... sim, sim... Passa algo?"

R: "Sim, bem... não é nada grave, mas deveria... quero dizer que... É possível que alguém esteja utilizando sua conta no MySpace. – Rachel balbuciava. – "Talvez Santana ou Britt esteja utilizando, ou alguém entrou com sua senha.

Q: "Para, para... foi eu." – Quinn interrompeu.

R: "Você? Mas, não me insultou, de fato é um elogio..."

Q: "Não, não é nada..." – voltou a cortar a morena – "só queria que soubesse que é um absurdo que queira mudar seu nariz."

R: "Mas... Você acha que estou bem com o meu?" – Rachel perguntou indecisa.

Quinn não sabia o que responder, na realidade sim, teria soltado um redondo SIM. Rachel estava bem, seu nariz era perfeito, tudo era perfeito nela, menos essa estúpida insegurança que havia conquistado de repente.

Q: "Olha Rachel, eu só quero ganhar as Nacionais." – engoliu a saliva. – "E a única forma que podemos ganhar é se você estiver e essa estúpi..." – se deteve. – "essa operação pode nos levar a perder tudo o que conseguimos... se quiser operar, faça, mas depois, não agora."

Rachel ficou muda. Por um milésimo de segundo esperou receber esse elogio por parte de Quinn, esse elogio referente a beleza, mas a loira optou por alçar seu talento na música. Era certo que sem ela, as nacionais não seriam o mesmo, não ganhariam, mas também era certo que o doutro havia assegurado que ia estar bem, tanto de operasse como se não... Por que Quinn pensava isso?

Q: "Está aí?" – perguntou ao ver que Rachel não respondia.

R: "Eh...sim, sim... sinto muito. Estou aqui."

Q: "Vou desligar Rachel, é melhor que descanse e eu também necessito dormir, é tarde...

R: "Claro, claro. É melhor assim..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	3. Rainha Caboosey

**Rainha Caboosey**

Rachel não conseguiu pregar o olho aquela noite, aquela conversa com Quinn a fez pensar. Não entendia a mudança de atitude da loira e aquilo de que queria ganhar as Nacionais e apenas com ela conseguiriam a resultou terrivelmente falso.

Quinn por sua vez tão pouco conseguiu dormir, havia quebrado sua promessa. Ela não deveria se aproximar de Rachel, era a única maneira, ou então ela descobriria tudo. Sabia que a morena, mesmo sendo ingênua, não lhe escapava muitos detalhes que para os demais não existiam.

Havia mantido o tipo ao longo de dois anos desde que soube que Berry chegou ao instituto. A havia insultado, rido dela, fazia o possível para que a morena a odiasse, ainda sabendo que em seu interior a necessitava, teria dado o que fosse para poder abraçá-la aquele dia que mostrou seu apoio quando a loira estava grávida. Naquele estúpido colégio não havia ninguém que valesse a pena, não havia ninguém em quem confiar. Sabia de tudo isso, mas não podia ser, não ia tropeçar na mesma pedra do passado.

No dia seguinte tudo seguia igual, nem a morena e nem a loira se cruzaram durante as aulas, exceto na hora do ensaio do coral, onde Rachel mostrou as montagens fotográficas que o doutor havia realizado com o futuro nariz da morena.

Aquele gesto fez com que Quinn realmente se desse conta de que Rachel não ia acabar com sua absurda e estúpida idéia de operar.

Nenhum dos meninos gostaram do resultado, mas Rachel seguia firme.

Ao término da aula do clube, Rachel tratou de falar com Quinn, mas sua tentativa de rende-la na frente do corredor fracassou, Quinn nem sequer se deteve a olhá-la quando a morena ficou na frente dela, a loira se afastou abruptamente e escapou com pressa, se perdendo entre os alunos que se encontravam no corredor. Rachel não entendia nada e apenas deu tempo de reagir quando uma voz a tirou de seus pensamentos.

F: "Rachel, você viu a Quinn?" – Finn apareceu do nada.

R: "Eh...sim. Saiu correndo por ali." – ela se virou e apontou o caminho que segundos antes tinha ido a loira.

F: "Maldita seja." – Finn estava nervoso.

R: "O que acontece Finn? O que passa com a Quinn?"

F: "Não nada, tenho que encontrá-la." – Finn apenas terminou a frase e correu pelo corredor.

Rachel não entendia nada, se aproximou de seu armário para pegar seus livros, mas sentiu um murmúrio procedente de alguns alunos, que entre risos formavam um coro ao redor de informativo que havia na parede ao final do corredor. A morena temeu o pior, havia sofrido muitas zoações e algo lhe dizia que aquilo do que riam aqueles adolescentes, tinha uma porcentagem alta de ser algo relacionado com ela... mas já estava acostumada. Fechou seu armário e após uma profunda respiração se dispôs a averiguar o que provocava aquele murmúrio, ao mesmo tempo que ia repetindo para si mesma as palavras que deveria dizer para tratar de afugentar os estúpidos alunos.

Um informativo, um pôster... LUCY CABOOSEY. A cara de Rachel se descompôs, um pôster com a imagem de Lucy, sua amiga Lucy estava no informativo e uma frase acompanhando, RAINHA DO BAILE.

Que demônios fazia Lucy ali? Que sentido tinha aquilo? Quem havia colocado aquilo? Não entendia absolutamente nada, os meninos seguiam rindo quando começaram a virar.

Rachel observou como uma demoníaca Quinn correu até eles desesperada e em um impulso arrancou o pôster de Lucy voltando para onde tinha saído e perdendo-se mais rápido ainda pelo corredor.

A morena não sabia o que fazer, Lucy desapareceu de sua vida há dois anos, sem despedir, jamais soube nada dela, apenas recebeu estúpidas e falsas desculpas que os pais de Lucy deram a ela, por isso então Rachel chegou a conclusão de que era Lucy que não queria saber nada dela, porém aquela nota na casinha de correio demonstrava o contrário.

Santana e Brittany apareceram pelo corredor e Rachel se jogou contra elas.

R: "Meninas, alguma de vocês conhecem Lucy?"

B: "Lucy? Hum... De que ano é? Não tem nenhuma líder de torcida chamada Lucy, verdade Santana?"

S: "Do que está falando Berry? - Santana não prestou atenção em Brittany.

R: "De Lucy... caboos..." – Não pode terminar aquela palavras, a doía ter que dizer.

Brittany soltou uma gargalhada ao intuir o significado daquele adjetivo sem mesmo ter terminado.

R: "Quinn tirou o pôster de Lucy que havia no informativo e queria saber..."

S: "Quinn?" – se adiantou Santana. "O que Quinn tirou?"

Nesse mesmo instante Lauren interrompeu as três meninas.

L: "Lucy Caboosey." – disse em tom ameaçador. "Agora todo mundo sabe quem é essa mentirosa."

Brittany voltou a rir dessa vez mais forte, ao escutar o Caboosey na voz de Zizes...

S: "Não termino de acreditar. O que você fez?" – se dirigiu a Lauren.

R: "Conhece a Lucy?" – interviu Rachel.

L: "Lucy Quinn Fabray, perdedora!" – Lauren virou sua cabeça em tom arrogante.

Rachel ficou boquiaberta, enquanto Santana perguntava ironicamente o que ela havia feito e como tinha conseguido averiguar aquilo. Brittany igual que Rachel escutava atenta a história de Lauren. Santana era a única que conhecia o segredo da loira.

S: "Oh meus Deus... Isso está ficando interessante." – Santana se separou do grupo com um sorriso no rosto. Ela jamais havia delatado Quinn, mas aquilo era outra coisa e depois da briga por Finn e depois Sam, a relação entre elas era quase nula. E tudo aquilo a fazia muita graça.

Brittany seguiu os passos da latina, a alcançou em seguida e entrelaçando suas mãos saíram do colégio. Enquanto Lauren fazia o mesmo no sentido contrário, Rachel seguia muda. Em sua cabeça apenas repetia "Lucy" uma e outra vez e a imagem de Quinn jogando-lhe truques, zuações e lançando slushie na cara, passavam como fotografias de um filme por sua mente.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	4. Surpresas

**Surpresas**

Rachel tratou de encontrar uma explicação, custava acreditar em Lauren, não compreendia como aquilo era possível, havia tido Lucy todo o tempo diante de seu nariz e não havia sido capaz de reconhecê-la. Impossível aquela loira, magra, de olhos verdes e sorriso perfeito. Não tinha nada a ver com Lucy. Nem sua aparência e nem sua personalidade. Lucy era uma menina tímida, reservada, os garotos haviam feito dela uma pessoa anti-social, já Quinn era tudo ao contrário, a garota mais popular do colégio, todos os garotos morriam por Quinn e seguramente mais de uma garota também. Quinn era uma líder de torcida e Lucy uma perdedora.

Tinha que saber a verdade. Essa mesma tarde, a morena ligou várias vezes para a loira, que não atendeu o telefone em nenhuma das chamadas. Pensou que talvez uma mensagem de texto poderia valer, mas Rachel apenas queria falar cara a cara com Quinn. Durante aqueles anos não pode averiguar muito da vida pessoal de Quinn. O único que as uniam de certo modo era o laço que se criou entre elas quando a loira decidiu entregar em adoção sua filha para a mãe de Rachel, mas a morena não havia tido a oportunidade de conhecer os pais dela. Talvez Quinn sabia que a principal peça para que Rachel não descobrisse seu segredo era que a morena não reconhecesse seus pais. A pequena artista começou a desatar os nós, de algum modo ou outro conhecia a vida dos demais integrantes do Glee club, conhecia o endereço de Tina, Mike e Artie, havia conhecido os pais de Finn, Brittany, Kurt e Sam e conhecia Puck da igreja. Dos conhecimentos da morena apenas se livravam Santana, Lauren e... Quinn, mas tanto Santana como Lauren haviam falado em alguma ocasião de suas famílias, sem embargo Quinn, jamais falava de seus pais. Só soube que se separaram quando ela ficou grávida de Beth e a morena pode falar com ela em alguma ocasião sobre esse tema, mas Quinn jamais falou de algo relacionado com seus pais que pudesse provocar a atenção da morena.

Rachel seguia sem clarear as coisas, tudo apontava que Quinn não queria que Rachel soubesse a verdade, não poderia ser outra coisa, Rachel mesmo que maior, seguia sendo igual aquela pequena diva que cantarolava todo o tempo, não havia muitas mudanças em seu físico, estava claro que Quinn sabia que ela era Rachel, a única amiga que havia tido e não podia compreender porque havia se escondido assim, dessa maneira dela e menos ainda o trato desprezível que a animadora havia tido com a pequena artista.

Após muitas dúvidas Rachel guardava uma estranha sensação, queria que aquela noite acabasse logo para poder pedir explicações a Quinn na manhã seguinte. Mas todas suas expectativas desapareceram quando chegou a hora do ensaio no auditório. Quinn não apareceu. Apenas compartilhavam um par de aulas ao longo do dia e em nenhuma delas foi vista.

R: "Finn?" – perguntou.

Finn que estava ao lado no Mr. Schue, virou ao escutar seu nome.

F: "Diga..." – respondeu. Os demais garotos estavam em grupos conversando entre eles.

Rachel pegou o braço de Finn o arrastando para um lugar mais afastado do restante.

R: "Aonde está Quinn?"

F: "Na sua casa, suponho." – Finn parecia despreocupado.

R: "Por que não veio hoje?" – voltou a perguntar.

F: "Porque é estúpida, é uma covarde." – estava bravo.

R: "Por que diz isso? Por causa do de Lucy?" – a pergunta soou como uma afirmação.

F: "Ficou sabendo?"

R: "Todo mundo sabe." – voltou a afirmar tratando de parecer contundente.

F: "Isso é uma bosta, essa maldita escola é uma caixa de marimbondo, e ..."

R: "Pode me levar na casa dela?" – interrompeu a morena.

F: "Na casa dela? Pra que?"

R: "Tenho que falar com ela..." – fez uma pausa. "o doutor quer vê-la por causa do nariz e..." – tratava de pensar numa desculpa convincente. "...não atende o telefone."

F: "Ah, é isso... Segue com a estúpida idéia de operar, verdade?"

R: "É algo pessoal, se não quiser me levar na casa de Quinn, ao menos me fala aonde é."

F: "Está bem, te pego depois e vamos vê-la... Mas não creio que Quinn esteja com muita vontade de te ver..."

R: "Bom, deixa eu tentar."

Finn foi pontual, apareceu na casa de Rachel as 7 em ponto para pegar a morena e irem para a casa da loira, que não sabia nada daquele encontro.

Judy: "Olá Finn!" – a mãe de Quinn abriu a porta e ao mesmo tempo que cumprimentava o rapaz dava um enorme sorriso.

F: "Olá senhora Fabray, ela é Rachel, minha colega de sala." – disse olhando para a morena.

Judy olhou para Rachel e se surpreendeu, a morena olhava para a mãe de Quinn, era ela, era a mãe de Lucy e Judy ficou boquiaberta.

J: "Rachel! Não, não pode... O que faz aqui?" – disse balbuciando enquanto olhava para todos os lados.

R: "Senhora Fabray, se lembra de mim?" – Rachel a olhava fixamente.

J: "Claro que lembro, como não, mas... Quinn sabe que está aqui?"

R: "Não, não sabe, mas tenho que vê-la, necessito falar com ela, por favor, diga que eu quero ver ela." – a morena parecia mais desesperada conforme ia falando.

F: "Senhora Fabray, podemos subir para vê-la, é importante."

J: "Mas meninos..." – fez uma pausa olhando para Rachel. "Quinn não, não estou segura de que quer ver..." – fez outra pausa. "... que ela está aqui. Rachel carinho, não é nada contra você, é que minha filha é muito... especial e não..." – tratava de se desculpar mas não sabia improvisar o suficiente. "... de todas maneiras, ela Não está aqui, saiu tem um tempo para passear e não sei quando vai voltar."

F: "Vamos, talvez se ligo para ela..."

R: "Está pelo bairro?" – Rachel ignorou Finn.

J: "Eh...sim, imagino que sim."

R: "Muito bem, Finn você vai pela direita e a procura por essa zona, eu irei para a esquerda, não ligue apenas busque e se a encontrar trás ela aqui com qualquer desculpa..." – Rachel falava enquanto puxava Finn pelo braço.

F: "Mas... Por que não quer que eu diga nada? Rachel não sei o que está tramando mas... Quinn, bem, já sabe como ela é..."

R: "Faça o que eu digo." – ordenou. "por favor, necessito falar com ela." – disse em um tom muito suave.

Os meninos se dispersaram, Finn avançou pela direita da rua, andava rápido mas parecia não saber muito bem o que fazer, enquanto que Rachel se perdeu pela esquerda, mas apenas andou poucos metros e logo em frente no pequeno parque, varias crianças brincavam de skates e mais longe, sentada em uma banco de pedra estava Quinn cabisbaixa.

Rachel virou para avisar Finn que a busca não teria que continuar, apenas teve que virar a esquina para encontrar a loira e ao ver o rapaz caminhando pela rua decidiu deixá-lo. Se queria falar com Quinn aquela era uma boa ocasião para fazer sozinhas... Com Finn não poderia ser sincera de tudo e mordendo o lábio, deixou o rapaz se perder ao longe, para ela avançar até a loira.

Apenas as separavam 10 metros, Rachel estava nervosa, sabia que algo ia passar, Quinn tinha caráter, mas... ela ia falar com a Lucy e Lucy nada tinha a ver com o caráter da animadora. 'Como reagiria? Ficará chateada? É ela que tem que me dar explicações', Rachel respirava profundamente, tratando de se convencer que aquilo estava bem e não teria porque sair mal... porém algo em seu interior ia se revirando de forma estranha conforme ia se aproximando dela...

Quinn estava de costas, Rachel se deteve uns escassos 2 metros, respirou profundamente e pode sentir o perfume da loira.

R: "Lucy?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	5. Estúpido recado

**Estúpido recado**

Quinn virou sua cabeça ao escutar Rachel.

Q: "Rachel?" – engoliu saliva.

R: "Por que?" – Rachel permanecia quieta, a olhando.

Quinn voltou a dar as costas para a morena e por um segundo permaneceu em silencio, pensando bem nas palavras que ia dizer.

Enquanto Rachel, com passo duvidoso, se colocou lentamente na altura do banco onde permanecia sentada a animadora.

Q: "Não tenho porque te dar explicações de nada." – disse sem levantar a cabeça. "não é ninguém na minha vida."

R: "Pois creio que mereço uma explicação." – Rachel ficou na frente da loira. "Tem me enganado todos esses anos. Dois anos! Quinn!" – disse levantando o tom de voz. "Dois anos me tratando com trata lixo. Por que? Quinn ou Lucy ou como queria que te chame..."

Quinn se levantou rápido, enfrentando a morena. Rachel deu vários passos pra trás ao ver a reação de Quinn, a loira era bem mais alta que ela e aquela reação em sua cara fez que a morena temesse algum tipo de repreensão mais física que uma simples palavra.

Os olhos de Quinn brilhavam, mostrava uma mescla entre raiva e dor, Rachel jamais havia visto algo assim e por um segundo sentiu como se algo se rompesse dentro dela.

Havia visto Quinn milhões de vezes nervosa, muitas vezes havia brigado com ela e inclusive chorado de raiva, haviam discutido cada vez que algo acontecia entre as duas e Finn, mas jamais sentiu essa dor no rosto da animadora. Estava afogando e Rachel não podia compreender que tudo aquilo foi porque os demais meninos haviam descoberto Lucy. Tão pouco acreditou que tudo aquela dor tivesse provocado ela... não tinha sentido. Era Quinn Fabray...

Q: "Quem é você para me pedir explicações?" – a loira interrompeu os pensamentos de Rachel. "Você, maldita seja, a maior hipócrita que cruzei em toda minha vida. Veio rir de mim? Vamos, faça, já fez antes, pode seguir fazendo..."

R: "Quinn!" – Rachel gritou. "De que diabos fala? Se estou aqui é porque não entendo nada, não entendo... Por que tem fugido de mim todo esse tempo? Por que tem me enganado? Éramos amigas, Lucy, éramos..."

Q: "Maldita seja Rachel." – Quinn retrocedeu um par de passos, começaram a cair lágrimas por suas bochechas. "Amigas? Uma amiga não te falha quando mais necessita, uma amiga não se esconde de você por um estúpido rumor, isso não é uma amiga." – a voz era entrecortada.

R: "Você diz isso por aquele estúpido recado?" – Rachel agarrou o braço de Quinn tratando de olhá-la no rosto.

Q: "Estúpido?" – se virou a tempo de afastar a mão de Rachel de seu braço. "isso é o que era, um maldito recado, verdade? Nunca pensou que poderia ser algo importante, claro... Como Lucy não existe, Lucy é estúpida, é uma perdedora, não merece um minuto de atenção, verdade? É isso o que pensava, um estúpido recado."

R: "Não, não Lucy, não vi aquele recado até meses depois, te juro Lucy, não sabia que estava lá, se tivesse visto teria ido ao encontro, sem dúvidas, tem que acreditar..."

O rosto de Quinn mudou radicalmente, passou de refletir raiva e mostrava um sentimento de pena.

R: "Quinn não sabia nada... estive te ligando, seus pais me davam desculpas absurdas todo o tempo e... esperava que viesse na minha festa de aniversário..."

Quinn afastou seu olhar da morena.

Q: "Já é tarde Rachel, não te necessito agora, nem voltarei a necessitar mais, me dá igual tudo o que veio me dizer." – disse ao mesmo tempo que rodeava Rachel para afastar-se dela.

R: "Me dá igual o que pensa, mereço ao menos que me explique porque aquele recado... se tanto te doeu para me odiar desse modo, é porque era algo muito importante, não é certo?"

Quinn se deteve, ambas ficaram de costas uma para outra, Rachel olhava pra frente e Quinn não levantou o olhar do chão...

Q: "Não, você mesmo disse... era apenas um estúpido recado." – a voz de Quinn ficou dura, já não havia lágrimas. Virou para olhar a morena e essa ao notar o movimento fez o mesmo.

Outra vez aquela dor, os olhos de Quinn cravaram em Rachel, que pela segunda vez em toda sua vida, se sentia como se tivesse quebrado por dentro.

Q: "Lucy está morta, não vai voltar a encontrá-la." – as contundentes palavras da loira pareceram como despedida e a animadora se afastou de Rachel sem voltar a olhá-la, avançando pelo caminho que conduzia até a rua.

Rachel viu se afastar a Quinn, agora era ela que deixava cair as lágrimas por seu rosto.

R: "Jamais ri de você Lucy..." – disse em um fio de voz. "jamais riria de você Quinn.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	6. Um anjo chamado Lucy

**Um anjo chamado Lucy**

Aquela noite e por três noites seguidas, Rachel não conseguiu pregar o olho, tinha se esquecido da dor do nariz quebrado, aquela noite, por sua cabeça apenas rodavam lembranças, lembranças de Lucy e ela, tratava de buscar uma imagem relacionada com as palavras que horas antes havia escutado da mesmíssima animadora, palavras que para ela pareceram completamente novas...

Sua amizade com Lucy sempre foi sincera, é certo que a única preocupação que tinha a morena era a de cantar e todos os dias se baseava nisso.

Ainda lembrava da primeira vez que viu Lucy, foi algo bastante engraçado e a morena não pode evitar sorrir ao relembrar.

Foi na escola fundamental, Rachel acabava de chegar ao colégio, tinha apenas 10 anos de idade, era seu primeiro dia e não conhecia absolutamente ninguém, a apresentação em sua sala foi um dos piores momentos que passou, a pequena não tinha esse ímpeto para estar na frente de tantos olhos pendentes de seus movimentos e palavras. A vergonha que sentia, fez com que não levantasse seu olhar em nenhum momento, a morena não se importou em buscar nenhum. Foi então que após avançar entre as cadeiras sem um destino fixa, quando não percebeu as mochilas que estavam a cada lado do estreito corredor e que provocaram uma queda desajeitada da jovem. Sim, a primeira apresentação de Rachel diante seus novos companheiros foi precedida pela queda mais absurda e desajeitada de sua curta vida.

Seu pé esquerdo enrolou em uma das mochilas, Rachel caiu de bruços no chão, provocando uma gargalhada geral, aquilo foi o pior para a morena, que tratando de levantar o mais rapidamente possível, via como seus livros caiam sem parar ao seu redor, as risadas soavam por toda a sala, o professor Jhonhon se aproximou para tentar ajudá-la, mas uma mão foi mais rápida que a do professor. Uma menina loira, de olhos e sorriso doce, a ajudava a levantar ao mesmo tempo que pedia que parassem de rir. Spencer foi a primeira pessoa a se aproximar de Rachel, foi a que lhe ajudou e desde então, foi como um anjo da guarda para ela. A doce Spencer a acompanhou até a cadeira que estava ao seu lado, convidando a pequena para se sentar junto com ela. Foi então quando observou que atrás dessa cadeira, uma silenciosa Lucy a observava se compadecendo por aquilo que acabava de acontecer.

Apenas durou uns segundos aquele olhar, mas Rachel soube que aquela garota junto com Spencer, foram as únicas em toda a classe que não riram da queda dela. Aquele dia não foi o melhor para a morena. Começou a descobrir que os meninos podiam chegar a ser muito cruéis. Rachel começou a recordar milhões de anedotas divertidas que havia compartilhado com Lucy, como naquela vez que estando na cantina um dos meninos começou a gritar que os pais de Rachel eram extraterrestres, porque viviam juntos e Lucy sem que aquele garoto se desse conta foi distribuindo rabiscos dele por todo o colégio, em que podia ver uma caricatura do garoto que tinha olhos desiguais, rabiscos de todas formas e insetos por todo lado ao seu redor. Uma lembrança que Rachel devolveu com um sorriso e agora deitada em sua cama lembrava como Lucy era uma parte importante de sua vida.

Rachel abriu seu notebook leu todas as mensagens que a loira foi deixando ao longo de todo esse tempo no seu MySpace...

"_Se fosse seus pais te devolveria para o orfanato." – Quinn_

_ "Por favor, se esteriliza." – Quinn_

_ "Vou tirar meus olhos para não te ver mais." – Quinn_

Essas mensagens eram uma representação de muitas outras que nem sequer se atrevia a ler.

_"Não faça isso, não necessita mudar nada em você." – Quinn_

Essa era a única mensagem boa que havia recebido da animadora. Rachel sorriu, ficou feliz de tê-la guardado, aquela mensagem era mais importante que qualquer outra, naquela mensagem Quinn demonstrava que continuava sendo Lucy e agora compreendeu o porque daquela mensagem. Quinn queria ganhar as Nacionais ou pelo menos isso foi o que deu a entender, mas havia sido Lucy a que escreveu aquela mensagem, a que não queria ver sua amiga mal. A loira devia ter passado mal, ela havia passado por essa operação, sabia que a mudança era enorme e ainda tendo o que queria, um rosto perfeito, desejava que ela não passasse pelo mesmo. Se preocupava por ela, era isso.

Rachel tratou de não pensar muito mais, queria se convencer de que a mensagem era para ajudá-la, mesmo que a absurda e estranha idéia de que Quinn quisesse evitar a operação de nariz da morena para que essa não conseguisse melhorar seu aspecto físico também rodeasse apela cabeça. E era algo que lhe causava tremor.

Enquanto Quinn, igual que Rachel, dava voltas na cama, tratando de conciliar o sono, mas todas as coisas que havia sucedido aquela tarde a deixava incomoda. Não apenas todo o instituto sabia quem ela era, mas tudo pelo que havia lutado tinha desaparecido. Ela não tinha talento, não era a melhor cantora, não era a estudante mais brilhante, suas únicas aspirações era a de ser popular no colégio, ter o garoto mais popular como namorado, formar uma família com ele e ser como qualquer outra pessoa daquele lugar. Nada mais, Quinn não aspirava nada mais, apenas aquilo. Conseguir aquele físico havia sido o passo mais importante que teve que dar, mas do que servia já que todos sabiam que isso era apenas uma mascara. Com tudo aquilo não seria a rainha do baile, as animadoras iam rir dela...

Não haveria operação, Rachel comunicou a seus companheiros que havia decidido não operar o nariz. Todos se alegraram e Quinn sorriu. Quando terminaram os ensaios foi a loira que se aproximou de Rachel. Não pensou, era algo que tinha que fazer e assim o fez.

Q: "Rachel?" – se aproximou lentamente.

Rachel virou e seu rosto expressou a surpresa ao ver a loira que caminhava até ela.

Q: "Obrigada!" – apenas saia a voz.

R: "Obrigada?" – não esperava aquela palavra.

Q: "Obrigada por não operar." – engoliu saliva e tratou de tirar importância do momento.

R: "Por que?" – a morena não conseguia compreender porque Quinn, após aquela tarde, se dirigia a ela da forma mais natural e como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Q: "Porque assim teremos mais possibilidades de ganhar as Nacionais." – soou contundente. "É o que mais deseja Finn, eu e o restante dos meninos."

Rachel se sentiu desapontada por uns segundos, talvez esperava outro tipo de resposta por parte da loira, algo mais próximo, algo como aquela mensagem que mandou por MySpace, mas acabava de compreender que ganhar as Nacionais era o único que ela queria.

R: "Não, não tem importância."

Q: "Por que não vai fazer? Estava tão decidida..."

Rachel tratou de dissimular, não queria que a loira soubesse que o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual não iria operar era ela, porque ao vê-la com Finn, ao ver tudo o que havia tido que passar para poder ser uma garota popular, relembrou que para ela não importava nada do que dissessem, ela se via bem, era linda, sempre havia sido e quem não soubesse ver, era problema dele. Rachel queria ser ela... e o fazia graças a Quinn.

R: "É muito dolorosa a operação, e..." – virou buscando os meninos. – "Kurt, os demais meninos e Barbra terminaram por me convencer." – seus lábios formaram um leve sorriso.

Q: "Isso está bem." – a loira também sorriu. "tenho que ir."

Lançou um último olhar a Rachel e se afastou dela passando a escassos centímetros da pequena artista, justamente nesse momento virou seu olhar para ela.

Q: "Votará em mim para rainha do baile?" – perguntou.

Rachel a olhou e disse. "Claro."

Quinn se afastou deixando a morena no auditório.

R: "Claro... Lucy." – murmurou.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	7. Duas bandas

**Duas bandas**

Rachel caminhava firme até Sam, que em seu armário guardava seus livros.

R: "Oi!" – sorriu.

S: "Porque está falando comigo?" – Sam fechou seu armário.

R: "Não posso te dizer Oi?"

S: "Santana me disse para nunca falar com você sozinho, porque tentaria me roubar qualquer coisa dourada que tivesse."

Rachel parecia confusa.

R: "Vamos, de todos modos eu te trouxe isso." – ela lhe entregou um pacote com vários brilhos labiais. – "sei que todo mundo ri de seus lábios, mas eu penso que são bonitos e merecem ser cuidados."

Sam olhava o pacote sem saber o que responder.

R: "Então, como os dois estamos solteiros." – continuou a morena. "E penso que tem uns lábios bonitos, me perguntava se iria comigo ao baile promocional."

S: "Como um encontro?"

R: "Sim!"

S: "Não!"

R: "Não? Não... não como..." – Rachel olhava o loiro com decepção.

S: "Como em nenhuma festa. Não creio que eu vá..."

R: "Está preocupado porque Finn pode ficar com ciúmes?"

S: "Veja." – tratou de soar rude. "é... apenas que você não é meu tipo, ok Rachel?"

Rachel não terminava de acreditar naquilo.

S: "Obrigado pelo brilho."

Sam se perdeu pelo corredor, deixando a morena ali, que ainda tratava de se recuperar da recusa do rapaz.

Na realidade tão pouco é que lhe importava demasiado, o fato de pedir um encontro com Sam não era porque gostava dele, apenas queria se afastar de Finn. Ela continuava sentindo coisas pelo Quaterback, mas depois de saber SOBRE Quinn, entendia que tinha que se afastar deles, não podia fazer dano a loira e se tinha que sacrificar o que sentia por Finn o faria sem nenhuma dúvida. Não guardava rancor para Quinn por tudo o que havia feito durante esses dois anos e se tudo o que desejava a loira era estar com Finn e ser a rainha do baile, ela faria o possível para que assim fosse.

Aquele momento se viu alterado pela chegada de Jacob, que após soltar vários estúpidos e obscenos comentários, lhe deixou um exemplar de 'Investigador de escândalos", o épico jornal do instituto, que um grupo de meninos havia feito voltar a circular.

Sua surpresa foi enorme ao ler uma das manchetes de capa.

**O a ex-animadora loira vai fazer em um encontro secreto no Motel Moonlight com outro loiro de lábios grandes?**

Quinn? Sam? Não, não, não podia ser verdade. Se Quinn estava apaixonada por Finn. Por que ia se encontrar as escondidas com Sam? O que está tramando? Ou aquilo era uma absurda mentira de Jacob ou Quinn mentia.

A morena revisava o periódico buscando alguma informação adicional e nesse tempo que esteve lendo, viu aparecer Finn, na sua frente. Rachel não duvidou e talvez esse foi seu erro. Era um de seus grandes defeitos, fazer as coisas sem pensar e mesmo que entre seus objetivos estava se afastar do casal para que Quinn tivesse o que queria, tão pouco podia entender aquilo que havia lido e mesmo que a doesse muito, a deixava muito mal ver Finn sofrendo, ainda continuava gostando dele.

Foi irracional, correu até o rapaz e lhe mostrou o periódico, após uma breve discussão, conseguiu mostrar a noticia com a esperança de que ele pudesse lhe explicar se sua relação ia bem, mas Finn não se deteve, aquilo o tirou do sério e se afastando bruscamente Rachel de seu lado, avançou até a sala do coral, aonde entre gritos recriminou Sam que estivesse ficando com sua namorada as escondidas.

Quinn ficou entre eles e discutiu com Finn, lhe reprovava por não confiar nela. Santana apareceu também gritando com Britt sobre algo que também havia sido referenciado no periódico. Todos discutiam, exceto Rachel, que de longe observava a reação de Quinn diante a discussão de seu namorado.

Quinn por sua vez, soube que aquilo tinha a ver com a morena. Ela também pode observar como Rachel se mantinha a margem da discussão e havia chegado na aula juntamente com Finn. Esperou que tudo terminasse para falar com ela diretamente.

Todos os meninos se separaram, todos estavam bravos com ela. Quinn perseguiu Rachel até o banheiro, lá após perceber que não havia mais ninguém a parou.

Q: "Te disse para não se aproximar de mim." – Quinn entrou como um raio em direção a Rachel que lavava as mãos.

R: "Não sei do que está falando." – usava o espelho para olhá-la.

Q: "Não seja hipócrita, foi você que mostrou o jornal para o Finn."

R: "Finn é meu amigo, não quero que brinque com ele."

Q: "Que brinque com ele?" – Quinn sorriu maliciosamente. "o que você quer é ficar com ele e busca qualquer estúpido pretexto para ganhá-lo."

R: "Por que está com ele?" – Rachel virou. "Me disse que apenas queria estar com ele e eu estava segura de me afastar, mas resulta que gosta de jogar dos dois lados, outra vez... e por muito que me dói te fazer isso, não quero que Finn passe mal novamente..."

Q: "Por favor Rachel." – Quinn negava com a cabeça. "não venha me contar historinhas. Você vem querendo me roubar Finn desde o primeiro dia e não desaproveitou nenhuma ocasião para fazer isso. Pretende me fazer acreditar que tudo o que faz agora é por Finn?" – sorria sarcasticamente. "Aceita, ele me escolheu, mesmo conhecendo meu passado prefere a mim, entende?"

R: "Não me respondeu. Por que está com ele?" – Rachel seguia com a atitude séria.

Q: "Por que é meu namorado, entende, meu namorado!" – se aproximava da morena levantando a voz.

R: "E por que fica com Sam?... as escondidas, em um motel... É isso o que se faz com um namorado?"

Q: "Me escuta." – Quinn se aproximou tanto da morena que essa encostou suas costas contra a pia. "esqueça Finn, esqueça-se de mim e não volte a meter entre nós dois, porque se não vai pagar caro, ok?" – Quinn olhava fixamente nos olhos da morena.

Rachel nem sequer pensava, ter Quinn ali tão próximo, começou a coibi-la, mas não tinha medo da reação da loira, na realidade algo estranho começou a percorrer seu corpo, seus olhos se fixaram várias vezes nos lábios da loira, que estava tão próximos que inclusive sentia como seu cabelo se movia cada vez que soltava as palavras. Um cheiro de rosas invadiu tudo.

Rachel não reagia, não podia mover um só dedo e Quinn notou.

A loira ao ver que a pobre cantora oscilava seus olhos e os movia observando seus próprios olhos e sua boca ficou corada. Não era a primeira vez que sentia algo assim, não era a primeira garota que a olhava assim, mas ninguém que fosse o suficientemente importante como era Rachel e engolindo saliva, deu um passo a trás se afastando da morena, que seguia imóvel...

Q: "Te advirto Rachel..." – conseguiu falar. "nos deixe em paz."

Quinn saiu do banheiro enquanto Rachel ainda apoiada na pia tratava de entender o que havia acontecido. Não tinha prestado atenção nas palavras da ex-líder, em sua cabeça apenas rodavam a imagem de seus lábios a escassos centímetros dela e esse doce e suave odor de rosas.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Finn pediu para Rachel o acompanhar, queria saber se aquele rumor era verdade e se ainda depois de haver discutido com Quinn e Sam eles se encontrariam no motel. Aquela noite ambos esperaram no carro, escondidos, longe da porta do motel em que supostamente estariam os amantes. Rachel não queria participar daquilo, mas a invadia a curiosidade e também tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade de pedir para Finn ser seu companheiro e cantassem um dueto nas Nacionais. A longa espera foi em vão, não foi Quinn que apareceu pela porta, porem Sam estava sim acompanhado, mas por Kurt. Os espiões não acreditavam no que acabaram de ver e sabiam que aquilo ia trazer conseqüências.

No dia seguinte, voltaram ao lugar. Finn seguia convencido de que Quinn o enganava e Rachel sentia curiosidade. E naquela noite obtiveram o que buscavam. Do pequeno motel saiu Quinn que se despedia de Sam. Rachel tratava de buscar a explicação. Finn simplesmente ficou em silencio.

No dia seguinte Finn repreendeu Quinn, vê-la sair do motel não fez mais do que enfurecer o capitão da equipe de futebol, que via como a loira havia feito o que o jornal dizia que iria fazer.

Quinn estava cansada, odiava ter que ocultar que sua visita a Sam nata tinha a ver com um encontro entre amantes, mas o que não podia suportar era ver como Finn seguia sem confiar nela. Ambos haviam tido problemas anteriormente com esse tema, ambos haviam mentido um para o outro, talvez a gravidez dela era algo demasiado importante para haver mentido, mas estavam em igualdade de condições. Haviam prometido ser sinceros um com o outro, confiar no outro, mas Finn estava com ciúmes. Ela havia suportado que entre eles sempre estava Rachel e ainda que no fundo sabia que algo passava entre eles tratava de dissimular o melhor que podia, porque necessitava ter Finn ao seu lado. Necessitava para ganhar o reinado e o necessitava para não cometer nenhuma estupidez com Rachel. Tinha claro que se Finn não confiava nela, ela ia fazer o possível para que não se aproximasse de Rachel. Não ia permitir que cantassem juntos nas Nacionais... Finn deveria escolher, ou cantar com Rachel ou seguir com Quinn.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	8. O Reencontro

**O Reencontro**

Rachel caminhava de volta para casa, como todas as sextas-feiras tinha passado pelo mercado para comprar algumas coisas para preparar no jantar do Shabat. Em sua família judia seguiam a tradição e cada sexta ao cair da noite e como entrada oficial ao dia santo celebravam um jantar todos juntos. Era sagrado. Aquela sexta não iria ser diferente. Ao chegar em casa uma surpresa enorme a esperava.

Esqueceu as chaves, então teve que chamar para que algum de seus pais abrisse a porta, mas não foram seus pais que abriu.

Uma garota preciosa de cabelo grande e loiro sorria na entrada ao ver Rachel.

R: "Spencer?... Spencer!" – Rachel gritou ao mesmo tempo que se jogava sobre a garota.

Ambas abraçadas pulavam e riam entusiasmadas. Rachel jogou no chão as comprar que tinha feito. Não podia acreditar que Spencer estava ali. Juntas terminaram de entrar na casa, os pais de Rachel sorriam, estavam felizes de ver as duas amigas juntas, haviam passado mais de dois anos e apenas puderam manter contato. No principio os e-mails entre ambas era assíduo, mas com o tempo foram ficando escassos ao longo dos dias, até que com aquele dia levavam mais de dois meses sem saber uma da outra.

Mas Spencer tinha tudo previsto, sabia que ia ver Rachel, tinha que viajar para Ohio e após falar com os pais da morena se apresentou na casa dela para dar aquela surpresa. Uma surpresa que jamais Rachel esqueceria, não esperava sua presença ali, nem a de sua "amiga", porque Spencer não chegou sozinha. A acompanhando estava Ashley, aquela garota que Spencer falara em muitos de seus e-mails. A filha de uma estrela do rock, que havia feito ir a tona a verdadeira personalidade de Spencer. Ambas jantaram com a família Berry e a reunião se prolongou até quase a madrugada.

Durante o jantar falaram de tudo, mas sobre tudo era Spencer a que contava sua vida em Los Angeles. Rachel a olhava absorta. Los Angeles era uma cidade mágica, quase tanto como era Nova York para ela e Ashley contava todo tipo de anedotas sobre sua doce garota, anedotas que faziam todos rir. O jantar terminou, Rachel tratou de convencer as meninas para passaram a noite ali, mas já tinham reservas em um quarto de hotel e Ashley não entendia as razões, queria aproveitar aquele quarto ao máximo, Spencer se ruborizava cada vez que a roqueira falava dela. Estavam a ponto de irem quando Hiram pronunciou o nome de Lucy na sala.

Spencer olhou para Rachel, que baixou o olhar sem saber como atuar.

S: "Lucy?" – perguntou buscando os olhos da morena.

Hiram ficou estranhando...

H: "Rachel carinho, não contou pra ela sobre Lucy?" – os pais se olharam.

Rachel voltou a olhar para Spencer, que a observava séria.

R: "Lucy está na escola."

S: "Como? Mas... Por que não me disse nada?"

R: "Não, não pude dizer nada porque me interei a uns dias."

S: "Oh Deus... E como está? Tem falado com ela? Perdi tantas coisas..."

R: "Sim, sim temos conversado mas é uma longa história, tenho que contá-la com mais tempo e não creio que possa agüentar tanto... é uma história estranha..." – Rachel olhava Ashley que agüentava a história, para ela chata, como podia.

S: "Ok, está bem... Escuta, amanhã já que vamos nos ver, por que não a chama? Gostaria muito de vê-la." – Spencer estava iludida com a idéia de se encontrar com Lucy.

Rachel voltou a abaixar o olhar, sabia que aquilo seria quase impossível. Se Lucy havia estado dois anos sem dizer nada a ela que era... Por que ia querer ver Spencer?

Rachel concordou, aceitou a proposta, ainda sem saber como fazer. As meninas se despediram da família e ficaram em passar para pegar Rachel pela manhã.

A morena não sabia o que fazer, dava voltas pelo quarto. Como ia explicar a Spencer tudo o que tinha acontecido com Lucy? Olhou o telefone. E se ligar? Quinn aceitaria reunir-se com elas? Desligaria o telefone? Antes de terminar todas aquelas perguntas, a morena já estava sentada aos pés da cama buscando na agenda o telefone da animadora.

Q: "Alô?"

Rachel se surpreendeu ao ver que Quinn aceitou a ligação.

R: "Luc... eh... Quinn, sou Rachel."

Q: "Eu sei, reconheci seu número. O que quer?" – a voz de Quinn soava diferente, demasiado pausada.

R: "Perdoe que te incomode. Está dormindo?"

Q: "Não, já não. O que quer?" – agora soava incomoda.

R: "Oh... sinto muito, só queria saber si..." – Rachel respirou. "Spencer está na cidade, vou vê-la amanhã e me pediu que te avise, se quiser vê-la..."

Quinn, que estava na cama, se levantou rapidamente ao escutar o nome de sua amiga se surpreendeu.

Q: "Spencer!" – balbuciou.

R: "Sim, e... Quinn te juro que não lhe disse nada de... do... bom, já sabe de Quinn, mas meus pais escaparam e..."

Quinn tratava de assimilar as palavras de Rachel, mesmo que apenas as escutava, era sua oportunidade, apenas Spencer sabia se Rachel conhecia ou não o que passava com Lucy, só ela poderia lhe confirmar que tal e qual havia dito aquele dia, contou tudo para a morena, porque ela não se atrevia.

R: "Quinn? Está aí?" – a morena perguntou ao ver que Quinn não pronunciava palavra alguma.

Q: "Eh... sim, sim, diga que sim, amanhã irei vê-la."

Rachel se surpreendeu de novo, não esperava que a loira quisesse ver Spencer.

R: "Está bem, não temos um plano concreto, virá em minha casa me buscar..."

Q: "Ok, me diga a hora que aí estarei."

R: "Por volta das 12 horas mais ou menos... Está bem?"

Q: "Perfeito."

Ambas ficaram em silencio, Quinn apenas tinha em mente falar sozinha com Spencer, tinha que averiguar o que sucedeu e Rachel sabia que tinha que terminar a conversa, mas não queria... queria seguir conversando com a loira.

Q: "Rach..." – Quinn nomeou Rachel da forma que elas faziam quando ainda eram amigas. "é tarde, nos vemos amanhã."

Rachel sorria ao escutar como a tinha chamado.

R: "Sim, sim, é melhor que sigamos dormindo... Até amanhã."

Quinn desligou o telefone após escutar a despedida de Rachel.

A loira foi vencida pelo sono enquanto Rachel outro dia mais, dava voltas na cama tratando de lembrar tudo o que a havia acontecido aquele dia e a atitude positiva de Quinn mesmo depois de ter discutido com ela no banheiro, ainda depois de ter dito que a odiava e que pagaria se aproximasse de Finn, ainda depois de saber que cantou para ele aquela música 'Go your own way' diante de todos, Quinn tinha essas mudanças bruscas de atitude com ela.

A manhã chegou rápida, Quinn parava seu carro próximo a casa de Rachel, tinha madrugado, durante a manhã se dedicou a buscar a melhor roupa possível, queria estar linda, além do mais havia esquecido por completo a hora exata que lhe disse a morena, ou talvez não prestou demasiada atenção nessas palavras. O certo é que Quinn chamou várias vezes Rachel, antes de ir para assegurar a hora do encontro, mas essa não atendia o telefone. Quinn foi prudente, as 11 horas da manhã já estava pronta, supunha que o reencontro com as meninas seria para almoçarem juntas e não queria chegar tarde, melhor antecipar.

Dentro do carro observou a casa de Rachel. A morena se esmerou a indicar o endereço da casa, algo que Quinn ao fez caso, porque ao contrário da morena, que não havia conseguido averiguar até a dois dias onde vivia Quinn, esta sim sabia perfeitamente qual era a casa de Rachel. Foram muitas as vezes que Quinn parava ali, dentro do carro, decidindo se ia até Rachel quando a necessitava. Algo que nunca fez. A porta se abriu, Hiram e Leroy saíram da casa, Quinn desceu do carro rapidamente e quase correndo se aproximou dos pais da morena...

Q: "Sr. Berry?" – Quinn se aproximou pelas costas de ambos, que ao escutar a voz da loira viraram suas cabeças.

Q: "Olá... sou..." – Quinn tagarelava.

L: "Quinn?" – disse Leroy virando-se para ela com um enorme sorriso. Hiram a observava boquiaberto.

Q: "Sim, Quinn." – olhou para a casa. "Rachel está em casa?"

L: "Oh Quinn, você está preciosa." – disse ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava da garota, enquanto a convidava para o acompanhar em direção a casa.

H: "Como está Lucy?" – Hiram saiu de seu embelezamento e pronunciou o nome de Lucy.

Q: "Bem." – sorriu ao ver que sua pergunta não era com más intenções ao relembrar a Lucy.

Os três andaram até a entrada da casa, Leroy abriu a porta ao mesmo tempo que explicava que acabavam de chegar da igreja.

L: "Quinn, carinha, entra." – disse enquanto a convidava para entrar na casa. "Rachel está em seu quarto, é a primeira porta a esquerda." – indicava o andar de cima. "Nós temos que ir, nos esperam, mas sobe você. Rachel está te esperando..."

Sem se dar conta, Quinn se encontrava sozinha na metade da sala dos Berry, quando uma voz que soava terrivelmente doce se escutava no primeiro andar.

Q: "Rachel?" – Quinn se deixou guiar pelo som da voz de Rachel que cantava algo que lhe parecia familiar.

Enquanto avançava pelas escadas, com passo duvidoso e tratando de averiguar aonde estava exatamente a morena, descobriu que o que estava cantando era aquela música que cantaram juntas dias atrás. A voz estava cada vez mais nítida. Quinn sorria.

R: "You can buy you hair if it won't grow…"

Quinn continuou cantarolando aquela frase que continuava aquela música, mas fazia mentalmente, de seus lábios apenas saiam um divertido sorriso.

Q: "You can fix your nose if he say so..."

Quinn chegou ao primeiro andar, guiando-se pela cantoria de Rachel, supôs que se encontrava no banho, assim que seguindo as direções de Leroy foi para a esquerda e cuidadosamente abriu a primeira porta.

Ali esta, olhando todo que havia ao seu redor, a cama de Rachel estava repleta de pelúcias, um tripé carregava uma filmadora, Quinn sorriu, lembrou de todos os vídeos que a morena colocava no MySpace e por um momento a imaginou ali em frente, cantando. Quinn seguia descobrindo as coisas, uma bicicleta elíptica, um espelho, a foto de um Grammy pregada no espelho, pequenos adesivos de estrela dourada por todos os lados e... Quinn observou algo na parede lateral. Havia um pequeno quadro, conforme de aproximava podia observar que o quadro era um pedaço de madeira, aquilo a estranhou, algo estava preso em um dos cantos que protegia a madeira, uma pequena corrente de ouro com uma estrela pendurada. Quinn se aproximou o suficiente para observar que aquela estrala era a que, há anos, havia deixado para Rachel naquele maldito recado no caixinha de correio.

A caixinha de correi, Quinn lembrou do pedaço de madeira. É parte da caixinha? Tratava de lembrar como era, mas um golpe de ar a tirou de seus pensamentos, a porta se abriu e uma emocionada Rachel entrou no quarto ficando perplexa ao descobrir a loira ali.

As duas se olharam sem dizer nada. Rachel com o cabelo molhado e uma pequena toalha que cobria a metade de seu minúsculo corpo, que ficou tão surpreendida ao ver a loira ali que deixou metade da frase que estava cantando...

R: "Quinn, o que..." – balbuciava. "... que você faz aqui?"

Quinn olhou sem piscar a morena da cabeça aos pés e vice-versa, quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo e que Rachel esperava uma resposta se ruborizou.

Q: "Seus pais." – falava com dificuldade. "me disseram para subir, que estava me esperando, eu... sinto muito Rachel." – se aproximou da porta com a intenção de sair. "será melhor que te espere lá embaixo."

Rachel que seguia na entrada de seu quarto ficou sem palavras ao observar o olhar que Quinn havia mostrado segundos antes. E não se dava conta de que estava justamente na entrada, por isso Quinn teve que se deter na sua frente para poder sair.

Q: "Posso passar?" – Quinn apontava a porta para que a morena deixasse espaço para ela.

R: "Oh, sim, sim claro." – pro fim reagiu. "mas tranquila, não tem porque ir, não passa nada porque está aqui, é apenas que não te esperava... não" – Rachel falava tão rápido que apenas ela entendia.

Q: "Será melhor que espere lá embaixo ." – Quinn perdia seu olhar no cabelo dela, que não deixava de pingar sobre o pescoço e as costas da morena. Voltava a ruborizar.

Rachel se afastou deixando o espaço para Quinn sair, a loira avançou até ela e sentiu o cheiro suave de baunilha. Quinn sempre cheirava a rosas, mas aquela ocasião, desprendia um cheiro que talvez sua mente estava jogando truques. Quinn por sua vez olhou pelo canto do olho a morena ao mesmo tempo que passava ao seu lado, jamais pensou que algo assim poderia deixá-la tão nervosa. Essa época de não saber aonde olhar ou se sentir completamente envergonhada já havia passado quando entrou na equipe de animadoras, já sabia o que era conviver em um vestiário de meninas trocando de roupa e ainda que no princípio passava mal por aquela maldita sensação, rapidamente pode superar. Não havia nada, não existia nada, mas aquele momento, Quinn sentiu-se demasiadamente vulnerável, demasiado débil para poder suportar aquela situação no quarto de Rachel, naquelas circunstâncias e com todos esses sentimentos contraditórios.

Q: "Estarei esperando." – Quinn saiu pelo corredor e desceu as escadas até a sala, ali se sentou e pensava no que havia acontecido.

Rachel se sobrepôs ao inesperado encontro e dando toda a pressa que podia, terminou de se vestir e pentear.

Quinn seguia sentada na sala, quando bateram na porta. Rachel pediu que abrisse do andar de cima.

Q: "Spencer?" – Quinn balbuciou o nome da garota ao abrir a porta e vê-la na entrada.

Spencer olhou para Ashley que com um descaro absoluto olhava para Quinn surpreendida da beleza da loira.

S: "Rachel está?" – perguntou Spencer sem reconhecer Quinn.

Q: "Oh Deus, sinto muito, me esqueci por completo..." – Quinn começou a sorrir.

Spencer e Ashley se olharam sem entender nada.

Q: "Spenc... sou Lucy..."

S e A: "O que" – ambas responderam em uníssono.

Q: "Entra, te explico aqui dentro..." – Quinn gesticulou para que entrassem na casa.

Spencer entrou automaticamente, enquanto que Ashley voltava a olhá-la de cima embaixo.

Q: "Olá... Você é?" – perguntou a acompanhante de Spencer.

A: "Ashley, encantada em te conhecer." – levantou sua mão para cumprimentá-la ao mesmo tempo que sorria de forma atrevida.

S: "Como que é você Lucy?" – Spencer observava Quinn incrédula.

R: "É ela." – Rachel apareceu pelas escadas.

R: "É a longa história que tinha que te contar, mas... Como vê, ela está aqui para contar, verdade Quinn?" – Rache abraçava Spencer e Ashley sem afastar o olhar de Quinn, que desde a porta a olhava.

S: "Pois já demora para me contar... O que aconteceu com Lucy." – Spencer se aproximou da loira.

Quinn abaixando a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que sorria, abriu seus braços como que pedindo um abraço também para ela.

Ambas se abraçaram com força, Ashley seguia observando, enquanto Rachel sorria feliz ao ver as duas amigas juntas e feliz de ver a atitude carinhosa de Quinn. Fazia tanto tempo que não via aquela doçura nos olhos da loira que já até tinha esquecido.

Q: "Esta bem, vou te explicar, mas... Não parece melhor que vamos comer algo? Tanto nervosismo tem me provocado uma fome horrível." – Quinn se separou de sua amiga.

A: "Sim por favor, me levem para comer algo, porque necessito energia para compreender tudo o que está passando aqui." – Ashley falava com ironia.

R: "Perfeito... vamos comer o mundo..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	9. Segredos

**Segredos**

O almoço entre as meninas transcorria com normalidade, foram ao Breadstix. A conversa era animada, Quinn teve a oportunidade de explicar como havia conseguido aquela mudança no visual para Spencer. Todas entenderam o grande sacrifício que a loira havia chegado a fazer e a satisfação por ter conseguido.

S: "Rachel, por que não me comentou nada sobre Lucy?" – Spencer interrogava a morena enquanto chamava Quinn por seu primeiro nome. "tenho perguntado muitas vezes por você." – voltou a olhar para Quinn, que deixou de lado o sorriso e deixou a ter um semblante mais sério.

Rachel não sabia como responder aquela pergunta e Quinn quis terminar o assunto naquele momento.

Q: "Ela não sabia nada, não sabia que eu era Lucy, por isso não pode te dizer nada." – Quinn tratou de desculpar Rachel diante Spencer.

A: "E você não reconhecia Rachel?" – perguntou Ashley.

Q: "Sim, claro que a reconhecia."

A: "Então? Por que não disse quem era?" – a pergunta de Ashley resultava um tanto incomoda.

Houve um silencio, Rachel olhava seu prato enquanto Spencer observava ambas, esperando uma resposta convincente.

Quinn entendia que aquele não era o momento para aclarar nada a Spencer, se tinha que fazê-lo teria que ser a sós, tinha que saber se Spencer realmente falou com Rachel tal como lhe deu a entender sobre suas dúvidas. Aquele não era o momento oportuno.

Rachel percebeu o incomodo de Quinn.

R: "Bem meninas, creio que esse tema é melhor falarem vocês a sós, porque é algo que me chateia." – mentiu.

Rachel morria por saber a verdade, mas aquele dia Quinn estava incrivelmente doce e sorridente, não queria que tudo se perdesse por causa daquilo.

Quinn agradeceu aquela interrupção por parte da morena e dando o tema por encerrado, seguiram com outras conversas. Entre elas a confissão de que Ashley e Spencer eram algo mais que amigas. Aquilo era algo que Rachel conhecia de sobra, Spencer havia explicado cada fase de sua relação através dos e-mails, mas Quinn desconhecia por completo a vida atual de Spencer em Los Angeles e aquela notícia a surpreendeu, não porque eram um casal, mas porque Spencer havia conseguido dar esse passo tão importante e não se sentia culpada ou mal por ter feito. Quinn a admirou.

Ao término do almoço, as meninas se despediram do casal, elas iam fazer várias visitas mais, mas concordaram em voltar a se encontrar a noite. Ashley queria festa e não tardou em convencê-las.

O caminho de volta para casa de Rachel foi silencioso, Quinn levava o carro, aproximou a morena até a porta de sua casa. Não falaram nada durante o trajeto, Quinn parecia imersa em seus pensamentos e Rachel buscava alguma desculpa para estar mais tempo com a loira. Sempre desejou ser amiga dela e mesmo estando todas aquelas brigas por Finn no meio, a morena pensava que a aparição de Lucy e a chegada de Spencer poderia suavizar as coisas entre elas, de todos modos haviam sido amigas e se conheciam muito bem.

R: "Me perguntava... Gostaria de uma café?" – Rachel falou sem olhar para Quinn.

Q: "Não." – contestou.

Rachel abaixou sua cabeça, a resposta de Quinn foi cortante e a loira percebeu.

Q: "Quero dizer que não posso hoje, tenho que fazer umas coisas com Finn, talvez em outro momento." – Quinn olhava para Rachel tratando de tirar a dureza da negação.

Rachel sorriu, entendendo a situação.

Quinn parou o carro na rua, estavam em frente a casa de Rachel. A morena pegou sua bolsa e se dispunha a abrir a porta mas Quinn falou.

Q: "Passei muito bem hoje." – disse sorrindo.

Rachel olhou a loira e devolveu o sorriso.

R: "Virá essa noite?"

Q: "Não sei ainda... mas gostaria."

R: "Está bem, estarei te..." – fez uma pausa. "estaremos te esperando."

Quinn voltou a sorrir, dessa vez olhando para frente. Rachel saiu do carro e se dirigia a sua casa, enquanto a loira a observava e viu como a morena, a cada três passos, virava sua cabeça para olhar o carro. Quinn levantou sua mão para dar tchau e Rachel fez o mesmo com um enorme sorriso.

A tarde passou rápida, não tinha tempo de fazer nada quando Spencer e Ashley chegaram na casa de Rachel. A morena estava nervosa, Quinn não havia dado sinais de vida ainda e tinha especial interesse para que as acompanhasse. Igual quando eram pequenas, começava a sentir a necessidade de tê-la por perto. Spencer pediu que ligasse para ela, mas Rachel desistiu. Quinn havia deixado claro que não sabia se viria e não queria incomodar. Então após esperar quase 30 minutos as três meninas decidiram sair.

O lugar que foram era um pequeno bar, estilo roqueiro. Ashley havia escutado seu pai falar dele, sempre que passava por Lima, ia nesse bar e a jovem queria visitá-lo.

Aquele lugar era especial, nas paredes haviam pôsters de roqueiros mundialmente conhecidos e entre eles estava a imagem do pai de Ashley. Spencer ao ver, não duvidou em indicar a um dos garçons que aquela garota que a acompanhava era sua filha e em poucos minutos a roqueira estava em cima do palco cantando uma música de seu pai, com um par de músicos que amenizavam a noite. Não havia muita gente por isso aquele momento virou intimo e especial. Rachel não duvidou e após escutar Ashley cantar, subiu ao palco pedindo que a deixasse cantar com ela. E as duas animaram o local. Spencer as seguia sorrindo da mesa, justo quando escutou o telefone de Rachel, era Quinn e não duvidou em atender. Após indicar a direção do local, não tardou mais de 5 minutos em aparecer.

Quinn entrou no bar diante o olhar de alguns homens que viam a loira com expectativa. Rachel a viu entrar, o coração dela afundou e fez um gesto para que visse Spencer. Quinn não pode evitar sorrir ao ver a morena em cima do palco, quem menos que ela iria estar ali.

Após um par de músicas, as duas artistas voltaram a reunir com as duas loiras, que sentadas na mesa, observavam. Rachel se aproximou cumprimentando Quinn...

R: "Você veio... me alegro." – a música tocava demasiado forte e teve que se aproximar da loira para que ela a escutasse.

Outra vez esse cheiro, pensou Rachel. Quinn voltava a cheirar rosas. Enquanto que Ashley ao chegar a mesa se mostrou o mais carinhos com Spencer, a beijou em um par do ocasiões, provocando tensão entre Rachel e Quinn que não sabiam para onde olhar.

Pouco durou o momento em que estiveram as quatro.

Ashley que sabia do interesse de Spencer em falar com Quinn a sós, voltou a levantar e com Rachel foi até o bar e voltaram a subir no palco para continuarem cantando. Quinn percebeu a jogada na mosca e quase não tinha levantado as morenas olhou para Spencer que parecia esperar a reação dela.

Q: "O que Rachel sabe de mim?" – perguntou sem rodeios.

Spencer não esperava aquela pergunta.

S: "O que sabe de você? Pois... imagino que o que você contou para ela..."

Q: "Não falo de mim, falo do que você contou pra ela... Me diga a verdade, ela sabe?"

Spencer olhou seu copo.

S: "Eu pensava que ia ser capaz de cotar você mesma, ao final era sua amiga e não..." – fez uma pausa. "não disse nada."

Quinn respirou aliviada.

Q: "Por que demônios me disse que iria contar tudo?"

S: "Porque era o único que podia fazer para que tivesse razão e falasse de seus sentimentos..."

Q: "Era uma criança..."

S: "E? Te lembro que ambas tínhamos essa dúvida, eu solucionei e agora estou feliz, com alguém a quem quero e me dá igual o que dizem ou pensam. E você?"

Q: "Não pode comparar. Rachel teria saído correndo se dissesse o que acontecia comigo, de fato, isso é o que acreditei que fez quando me disse que iria contar tudo a ela." – engoliu saliva. "mas tive valor sabe, a convidei, estive a tarde toda esperando ela em sua casinha e ela não apareceu, acreditei que morreria aquele dia, me senti a pessoa mais estúpida e feia do mundo... meus pais me mandaram para Columbia, para um centro me curar, entende? Curar meus sentimentos por ela... Aquilo foi horrível.

S: "Mas Rachel e eu não sabíamos aonde estava... esse recado ela encontrou mais tarde..."

Q: "Eu sei, me disse a alguns dias."

S: "Por que se foi assim? Quero dizer, ao menos poderia ter falado comigo, se com ela não se atrevia."

Q: "Não imagina como me senti, acreditava estar apaixonada por Rachel, pensava que ela..." – virou sua cabeça para o palco aonde estava a morena. "pensava que ao menos me compreenderia e que apesar de tudo você tivesse dito algo para ela, ia tratar de me ajudar, de me apoiar para superar aquilo..."

S: "E porque não contou a ela quando se encontraram no instituto?"

Q: "Porque a odiava, aquele lugar sacou o pior de mim, nunca mais voltei a confiar em ninguém e no McKinley consegui tudo o que não pude conseguir em Fairbrooks, não ia permitir que voltassem a rir e me destruírem novamente."

S: "Por favor Lucy, é Rachel, nossa Rachel. Como pensa isso dela? "

Q: "Eu pensei, tá, aquilo me doeu demais, não por meus sentimentos, mas porque senti que me falhou como amiga e quando descobri que estava no instituto não queria nem vê-la por perto..."

S: "E o que pensa em fazer? Por que Rachel quer saber porque fez isso... e que é o que tinha que dizer a ela..."

Q: "Já inventarei algo, aqueles sentimentos já passaram, foram absurdas dúvidas..."

S : "Tão segura está?"

Q: "Tenho namorado." – Quinn afastou seu olhar.

S: "Você é feliz?"

Q: "Serei..."

A conversa terminou, alguém desde o palco chamava Spencer, Ashley com um enorme sorriso, a dedicava a seguinte canção e a convidava para subir ao palco. Spencer ruborizada subiu, enquanto Rachel, com um enorme sorriso ocupava o lugar que havia deixado livre ao lado de Quinn.

O casal começou a cantar, entre mimos e olhares, provocando que o pouco público que havia se iludir ao vê-las agirem daquela maneira. Rachel se deu conta de que Quinn não havia levantado o olhar de seu copo e seu rosto mostrava algo de tristeza.

R: "Está bem?" – perguntou preocupada.

Quinn levantou seu copo e deu uma bebida que quase esvaziou o copo.

Q: "Estou bem..." – nem sequer olhou para Rachel.

Rachel voltou a olhar para o palco.

R: "É lindo não acha? Se vêem tão felizes juntas."

Quinn olhou o casal que dançavam no palco. Não disse nada. Rachel voltou a olhá-la.

R: "Quinn seja o que for, o que está rondando essa cabeça, esqueça, mesmo que seja por essa noite, além do mais, quando fica tão séria não fica igual bonita de quando sorri." – Rachel a olhava com doçura.

Q: "Alguma vez me viu bonita, Rachel?" – sorriu sarcástica.

R: "Por que me pergunta isso? É evidente que sim, te disse muitas vezes..."

Ambas se olharam, mas a conversa foi interrompida. O casal desceu do palco e se reuniram com elas. Ashley segurava uma garrafa de Rum, ter estado naquele palco tinha feito que pudesse tirar qualquer coisa do dono do bar.

A: "Meninas... Querem um gole?" – disse rindo e mostrando a garrafa como se tratasse de um prêmio.

S: "Sinto muito, mas não vou voltar a beber na minha vida."

R: "Eu creio que tão pouco, tive uma má experiência há pouco e não quero que volte a se repetir..."

Q: "Conte comigo."

Todas olharam juntas para a loira, que levantou seu copo para Ashley encher.

A: "Até que fim alguém que vai passar bem comigo..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	10. O dia depois

**O dia depois**

Rachel parou o carro de Quinn em frente ao hotel que estavam alojadas Spencer e Ashley.

Teve que dirigir ela, Quinn e Ashley estavam em um estado lamentável devido a garrafa de Rum que as duas haviam bebido. No carro, a duras penas, Spencer pode conter a euforia das duas garotas, que aproveitavam qualquer ocasião para formar uma revolta cantando e dançando dentro do carro. Para não dizer o complicado que foi convencê-las para entrar, não sem antes correr atrás delas, porque as duas companheiras de rum, como assim se chamavam, decidiram escapar correndo pelas ruas para que Rachel e Spencer não conseguissem levá-las embora.

Spencer, que era a co-piloto, beijou Rachel para se despedir dela e desceu do carro, abrindo a porta traseira e tirando pelo braço Ashley, que seguia dançando com Quinn na parte de trás. A roqueira se negava a descer do carro e Quinn a abraçava para que não fosse, mas Spencer astuta, se aproximou ao ouvido de sua garota e lhe disse algo que a fez reagir e abraçando Quinn e dando uma toque na cabeça de Rachel desceu do carro, lançando o braço pelos ombros de Spencer e despedindo com um enorme sorriso.

Spencer não pode mais que lançar um beijo a Quinn, que estava rindo a gargalhadas após escutar o que a loira havia dito ao ouvido de Ashley.

Rachel colocou a marcha no carro e partiram ruma a sua casa.

Quinn se acalmou, permanecia na parte traseira, com a cabeça apoiada na janela e com um sorriso enorme. De vez em quando cantarolava algo e ria.

R: "Quinn, tenho pensado que ficará para dormir na minha casa..." – disse Rachel a olhando através do espelho.

A loira não se intimidou, ainda presa em seu mundo.

Rachel não ia permitir que a loira pegasse o carro naquele estado e tão pouco podia levá-la até em casa e voltar andando ou de taxi... Faltava pouco para amanhecer, tão pouco passava nada porque Quinn descansasse em sua casa... e não colocou impedimentos ou talvez não se dava conta de nada.

Rachel tratava de servir de apoio para a loira, que com muito esforço conseguia dar vários passos sem cambalear. O trajeto desde o hotel das meninas até a casa de Rachel, apenas 10 minutos no carro, havia feito que Quinn começasse a decair, depois de que o estado de hiperatividade que tinha com Ashley desaparecia.

Quinn com seu braço rodeando os ombros de Rachel, que lhe serviam de apoio, não falava, apenas emitia um pequeno sorriso imperceptível enquanto subiam as escadas a caminho do quarto da morena. Uma vez dentro, Rachel aproximou Quinn até sua cama e a loira se deixou cair sobre ela.

Rachel a deixou por uns segundos, não estava segura de ter fechado a porta de entrada e desce para comprovar, quando voltou a loira estava deitada de barriga pra cima, ocupando a maior parte da cama, com os braços estendidos, os olhos fechados e sorrindo.

Q: "Estou na cama de Berry..." – balbuciou enquanto seguia sorrindo.

R: "E é cômoda?" – perguntou Rachel entrando no quarto.

Quinn levantou sua cabeça para olhar a morena, mas apenas conseguia abrir os olhos, porém continuava sorrindo.

Q: "Vamos dormir juntas?" – perguntou divertida.

R: "Não creio, está ocupando toda minha cama." – respondeu Rachel enquanto revirava as gavetas.

R: "Toma..." – virou para a cama. "coloque esse pijama." – Rachel deixou aos pés da cama um pequeno short de pijama e uma camiseta. "Eu dormirei no sofá." – apontava um pequeno sofá que tinha no quarto.

Quinn se inclinou e começou a se desvestir, seguia sorrindo, olhando para Rachel, que com olhares furtivos tratava de evitar o olhar da loira descaradamente. Rachel abandonou o quarto para ir ao banheiro, ao seu regresso viu como Quinn já de pijama, estava deitada sobre seu lado esquerdo.

'Dormiu.' Pensou a morena, que se aproximando notava a respiração da loira, que desajeitada havia deixado o cobertor embaixo dela. Rachel tratou de movê-la para cobrir, mas era impossível sem que a despertasse e vê-la ali, completamente calma e ainda com um leve sorriso em seu rosto a fez desistir de sua tentativa de cobri-la. Preferiu buscar uma manta e colocando com extrema delicadeza, cobriu a loira. Ambas sorriam.

Rachel tratou de se acomodar no sofá, mas era impossível encontrar uma posição adequada para dormir naquele ridículo lugar.

Q: "Rach?" – Quinn murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

R: "Durma Quinn." – respondeu na escuridão do quarto.

Q: "Vem aqui, por favor, durma aqui." – apenas um fio de voz saia de Quinn.

Rachel se reincorporou olhando para sua cama, não estava segura se Quinn estava acordada ou dormindo e falava.

Q: "Venha por favor." – voltou a insistir.

Rachel se levantou e aproximando lentamente, enquanto observava a loira, se meteu na cama, Quinn seguia de lado, portanto a outra metade da cama ficava completamente livre para a pequena artista.

Sem movimentar muito, conseguiu tirar as cobertas e tampar também a Quinn, que em um movimento rápido se virou e ficou de frente para a morena. Seguia com os olhos fechados e o sorriso havia se convertido em um gesto sereno. Se aproximou o suficiente de Rachel, o justo para que sua cabeça, um pouco mais baixa que a da morena, ficasse a altura de seu queixo.

A morena que seguia imóvel na cama, observando o gesto da loira, notou como essa alargando seu braço, rodeou sua cintura e se abraçou a ela, como quando abraçava sua almofada preferida.

Rachel não quis evitar, aquela situação era demasiada terna. Sua amiga de infância estava ali, continuava sendo a pequena Lucy, a que nunca pedia um abraço, mas sempre o necessitava, sem mais os olhos de Rachel, mesmo que sua mente tratava de se convencer de que era Lucy, apenas via Quinn. Quinn Fabray a garota mais popular do colégio, a que todos os garotos morria, Finn a deixou para ficar com ela... Finn! Pensou a morena, Finn havia visto Quinn da mesma forma que agora ela via e Puck, também ele a tinha visto assim, ao seu lado, Rachel se perguntava quantos garotos mais haveriam tido essa oportunidade e sobretudo quantos garotos mais dariam o que fosse por ter esse momento, que agora ela tinha, ao lado da ex-líder.

Não pode evitar sorrir, seguramente que naquele instante ela seria a invejada por praticamente todo o colégio. Quinn que estava completamente dormida, se atracou com mais força a cintura de Rachel, que ao notar o abraço respirou profundamente, Quinn levantou sua cabeça, colocando seu nariz a centímetros do queixo de Rachel. A loira suspirou, Rachel começou a distinguir a silhueta do rosto de Quinn graças ao leve reflexo de luz que entrava pela janela, instintivamente abaixou sua cabeça, guiando-se pela respiração de Quinn.

'Como pode ser tão tentadora?' – pensou Rachel...

E sem duvidar, a morena se aproximou dos lábios da loira, que entreabertos, desprendiam um breve sopro de ar. Rachel não se deteve a pensar e roçou com seus lábios os da loira, que não se mexeu.

Apenas uns segundos teve seus lábios juntos ao de Quinn, o suficiente para notar como todo seu corpo se estremecia, se afastou.

A loira voltou a suspirar e Rachel levantou seu braço, a abraçando. E naquela posição, com Quinn entre seus braços, completamente unidas ficou dormindo.

A manhã não tardou em chegar, os raios de sol entravam pela janela. A primeira a abrir os olhos foi Quinn, a primeira imagem que viu, o rosto de Rachel, a escassos centímetros do seu. A morena mostrava um ligeiro sorriso enquanto dormia placidamente. Quinn não pode evitar sorris, a morena era terna inclusive dormindo.

Uma terrível dor de cabeça a devolveu a realidade, tinha que levantar daquela cama, mesmo que fosse o que menos desejava no momento. E sem fazer muito barulho foi se destampando sem incomodar Rachel, apenas podia suportar seu corpo, o álcool havia aniquilado todas suas forças, se sentou na cama, mas justamente quando havia decidido ficar de pé voltou a olhar para a morena, seguia igual, imóvel com a respiração pausada, a olhou durante um par de minutos, não pensava em nada, não buscava nada, apenas olhava.

E sem se dar conta, se aproximou de Rachel lentamente, não tocou nada, não moveu nada, apenas aproximou seu rosto ao dela e se detendo um instante, deixou um suave e ligeiro beijo sobre os lábios da morena para voltar a se afastar dela, da mesma forma que havia se aproximado.

Dava igual que seguisse dormindo, dava igual não ter sido correspondida naquele gesto, dava igual se nunca ia chegar a se interar, não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de sentir, ainda que fosse por um instante, aquilo que havia ansiado há anos, aquilo pelo que tudo em sua vida mudou. Sorriu, aquele centro para curar a homossexualidade tinha sido uma perca de tempo para ela, todos aqueles supostos médicos que curavam garotos confusos, não tinham nem idéia que o que ela sentia nada tinha a ver com uma estúpida confusão, que ela adorava aquela garota como era, por como olhava, como sorria, por suas excentricidades e sua doçura, por sua voz, nada tinha a ver que fosse uma garota. Aqueles maníacos médicos, o que sabiam eles sobre o que é amar a um ser humano.

Quinn levantou da cama, começou a vestir sem fazer barulho e saiu do quarto para entrar no banheiro. Rachel sentiu o ruído da porta, que a fez acordar, buscou Quinn sem se mover na cama, por um momento pensou que a loira tinha ido sem se despedir, mas viu como os sapatos da loira seguiam ao lado da cama, ainda seguia ali, pensou. Apenas um par de minutos, a loira voltou a entrar no quarto, Rachel semicerrou os olhos, fingindo dormir. Quinn se aproximou da cama, buscando seus sapatos e enquanto tratava de colocá-los, levantou seu olhar para o quadro com o pedaço de madeira e seu colar que seguia colocado ali. Não pode evitar de aproximar, tinha esquecido perguntar para Rachel porque seguia guardando aquilo.

Rachel observou o movimento da loira, que de pé em frente ao quadro, acariciava a estrelinha dourada.

R: "Se quiser pode levar." – disse Rachel assustando a loira que não esperava aquilo.

Q: "O que? Por que vou querer levar? É um presente." – disse voltando em si após o susto.

R: "Não sei..." – respondeu enquanto colocava uma almofada sobre a cabeceira da cama e se ajeitava sobre ele.

Quinn terminou de pegar sua bolsa e fixou seu olhar em Rachel, lembrou justamente do momento em que havia se aproximado dela para beijá-la e sentiu um pequeno calafrio, talvez ela tivesse percebido.

Q: "Será melhor que eu vá, minha mãe vai me matar se não der sinais de vida..."

R: "Está bem, me espera levantar e te acompanho." – Rachel fez uma tentativa de sair da cama.

Q: "Não, não." – Quinn se aproximou aos pés da cama e apoiou sua mão sobre os pés da morena. "não se mexa, é Domingo, fique mais tempo na cama e descansa."

Rachel ficou quieta.

Q: "Nos vemos amanhã no coral, está bem?"

R: "Sim, claro."

Quinn abandonou o quarto, enquanto Rachel ficou na cama recordando tudo o que tinha acontecido, com um sorriso.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	11. Baile de Promoção parte 1

**Baile de Promoção parte 1**

As aulas aquela segunda foram eternas, Quinn só pensava em sua campanha para ser a rainha do baile, que tinha acontecido no Domingo, na casa de Rachel ficou para ela. Não queria pensar muito, de todos modos aquilo não ia a nenhum lado. Rachel apenas quer ser sua amiga e ela se sentia com forçar para dar essa oportunidade. Havia lutado durante todos aqueles anos para mantê-la afastada, uma parte dela queria fazer dano por outra sofria, mas em seu interior, todo aquele ódio e aquelas tentativas de não se aproximar da morena eram apenas para evitar voltar a sentir o que sentia por ela.

Quando soube que Rachel não descobriu aquele recado até meses depois, sua perspectiva para com ela mudou. Todo o esforço para criar esse clima de ódio entre elas desapareceu.

Quinn não tinha já nenhum motivo para afastá-la de sua vida e já tinha aprendido a conviver com aqueles sentimentos por ela. Já não faziam mais danos. Ao contrário, talvez pudesse ter mais momentos com ela, como o que viveu aquele fim de semana. Tê-la a seu lado a reconfortava.

Por seu lado, Rachel passou a manhã especialmente nervosa. Se sentia bem, tudo o que havia vivido com Spencer, Ashley e Quinn durante o fim de semana tinha lhe dado um excelente humor ao acordar, porém após a conversa com Mercedes, onde essa a fez saber que se sentia mal porque nenhum garoto queria levá-la ao baile, conseguiu bolar um plano para ir ao baile com Sam, seria um encontro a três, claro, o rapaz não duvidou em aceitar. Rachel se sentia bem e para terminar, recebeu a visita de Jessie St. James, que encontrou no auditório e após explicar o que havia acontecido co ele desde a última vez que o viu, a convidou para ir no baile com ele.

Tudo saiu perfeito, Rachel queria deixar o caminho livre para Quinn com Finn, a idéia de ir com Sam e Mercedes era uma boa desculpa, mas aquela oportunidade de ir com Jessie, era ainda melhor, já não iriam os três sozinhos, agora seriam quatro, dois casais que iam se divertir e Quinn se sentiria tranquila e feliz de ir com seu namorado e ganhar aquela desejada coroa.

Apenas um pequeno contratempo se interpôs aquela manhã, Finn.

O rapaz, sem que ela percebesse, se aproximou na metade do corredor.

F: "Ouvi o rumor de que Jessie St. James está na cidade e que vai ser seu par." – Finn falava com prepotência...

R: "Não, Jessie só vai se unir a Mercedes, Sam e eu, em nosso baile sim, claro." – Rachel não queria ter que dar explicações a ele. "vai estar na cidade por um tempo e não sei como vai terminar isso..."

F: "É só que... não confio nele. Não se lembra o que te fez e o horrível que foi?"

R: "Já não pode me dizer o que devo fazer, ok?" – Rachel virou, detendo-se em frente do rapaz.

R: "Se quero sair com Jessie ou com qualquer outro, deixou de ser assunto seu quando terminou comigo."

Rachel estava incomodada, Finn era alguém muito especial para ela, mas por cima de tudo estava Quinn e aquele interrogatório do rapaz, não fazia mais que confirmar que tinha que se afastar. Se Quinn se interasse de tudo, de que Finn estava dando sinais de ciúmes, tudo voltaria a aborrecê-la e a morena não iria permitir, por muito que doesse querer ignorar a Finn.

F: "Ainda me preocupo por você..." – disse Finn tratando de se desculpar.

Rachel se sentia mal o tratando assim.

R: "Veja, tudo o que te peço é que, escolha que escolher, me apóie tanto como eu tenho te apoiado quando escolheu Quinn e esteja morrendo por dentro a cada dia por isso."

Se estremeceu, sentiu que aquelas palavras não iam dirigidas ao rapaz, mas a Quinn, por um momento sentiu que o que realmente lhe rompia por dentro era que Quinn estava com ele.

Se afastou até seu armário.

F: "Sabe, já nem quero ir a esse estúpido baile." – disse Finn sem deixar que a garota terminasse a conversa. "Quinn tem entregado canetas com nosso nome por todos os lados. Aonde está a dignidade? E odeio ter que alugar smoking e o enfeite, sei que vou escolher o que não devo e Quinn seguramente ficará brava e sua mãe me olhará com..." – Finn não parava de falar.

Rachel deixava que o rapaz falasse, enquanto pensava nas estúpidas palavras que estava dizendo. Por que não ia querer ir com Quinn? Era a garota mais linda do colégio e ainda que nem todo mundo soubesse era a mais doce, Finn é um imbecil, tem a oportunidade de fazer feliz a pequena Lucy e ele pensa em smoking e enfeite.

Qualquer enfeite vai bem a Quinn, a ela sobra qualquer tipo de adorno, seus olhos, seu cabelo, se sorriso, esses são os adornos que Quinn melhor apresenta...

R: "Hey!" – interrompeu seus pensamentos e deteve o garoto em seu discurso. "apenas dê algo simples, um enfeite, as garotas como Quinn não tem que colocar nada que possa distrair de seu rosto, assim que pergunte por Gardênia, com um laço verde claro, que vão combinar com seus olhos." – Rachel lembrava a silhueta do rosto de Quinn em sua cama, na noite passada, quando a teve tão perto. "ok?"

Se afastou de Finn e não pode evitar sentir-se mal, durante todo o discurso entendeu que Finn não ia conseguir ver tudo de bom que tinha Quinn, ela pensava que aquele rapaz era o mais especial, sensível, doce e cuidadoso, mas não amava Quinn tanto como a loira o amava, ou então não andaria arrumando desculpa para não ir nesse baile. Se Finn realmente estava apaixonado por Quinn, estaria desejoso que chegasse o baile, de ser coroado Rei junto a ela, aquilo que Quinn sonhava. Rachel soube que entre eles, o amor não era correspondido.

Q: "Alô?" – Quinn atendia seu celular enquanto terminava de deixar alguns panfletos com seu rosto e de Finn no ginásio.

S: "Lucy? Sou Spencer."

Q: "Spencer! Sinto muito, não tinha seu número guardado. Como vai?"

S: "Como vai ter meu número guardado se apenas se mantinha em pé quando te deu? Bom, me equivoco, você podia se manter em pé e correr, com minha namorada..." – disse ironicamente.

Quinn soltou uma gargalhada ao lembrar a cena.

Q: "Sinto muito, não devia beber, não é a primeira vez que me acontece algo assim..."

S: "Melhor não relembrar, te liguei porque no Sábado Não pude me despedir de você e gostaria de fazê-lo..."

Q: "Oh sim, claro. Quando você vai?"

S: "Em uns 30 minutos!"

Q: "O que? E como vou fazer para te ver? Estou na aula Spencer..." – Quinn se chateou.

S: "Eu sei, é por isso que te liguei, sei que está em aula e sei qual é o colégio, mas... É um pouco complicado entrar nele sem saber aonde você este exatamente."

Q: "Um momento, está me dizendo que está aqui?"

S: "Não, estou na porta de entrada mais precisamente..."

Q: "Ok, vou aí agora." – Quinn pegou os panfletos e correu até a porta.

Spencer e Ashley estavam ali, Quinn chegou sem respiração, acabava de correr todo o colégio e mesmo que mantinha a forma após ser animadora, aquilo a pegou de improviso.

A: "Hey, garota. O álcool está te afetando hein?" – brincou Ashley ao ver a loira exausta.

Spencer a aproximou a abraçando.

Q: "Não brinque comigo, companheira de rum." – disse sorridente enquanto abraçava Spencer.

S: "Não podia ir sem te abraçar, ainda não acredito que esteja vendo minha querida Lucy."

A: "Bom, não a está vendo literalmente, Lucy nada tem a ver com essa loira animadora." – Ashley seguia brincando ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava de Quinn para abraçá-la.

Quinn sorria para a morena roqueira, lhe caia bem, tinha uma personalidade que não tinha visto no colégio e se alegrava por Spencer, porque sabia que Ashley cuidava dela e estaria sempre segura.

Q: "Se despediram de Rachel?" – perguntou

S: "Sim, ontem, fui visitá-la enquanto minha querida companheira dormia toda a manhã." – Spencer olhou para Ashley com um sorriso.

Q: "Ah ta, não , não me comentou nada." – Quinn lembrou aquele despertar na cama de Rachel e não pode evitar sorrir.

A: "Quase se cruzaram na casa de Rachel." – Ashley ironizou enquanto tratava de ver a imagem dos panfletos que a loira seguia segurando.

Spencer olhou para sua garota, com cara de desaprovação pelo comentário.

S: "Ash, por favor, não é assunto seu."

A: "Não disse nada de mal. Não é certo que dormiu com Rachel?" – perguntou para Quinn enquanto conseguia tirar um dos panfletos.

Quinn olhava ambas, o tom das palavras de Ashley a colocou em alerta.

S: "Sinto muito, é uma bicuda. Rachel me disse que estava mal e passou a noite lá e... bem, Ash sempre pensa coisas que não são... é uma fofoqueira." – disse enquanto olhava para a morena que folheava o cartaz de promoção da loira.

Q: "Não se preocupe, sim é certo que dormi lá." – se virou para Ashley que a olhou quando pronunciou a palavra dormir e soltou um sorriso. "Dormi!" – voltou a repetir a loira enquanto não podia evitar sorrir.

Spencer se contagiou com a brincadeira das duas e tão pouco pode evitar sorrir.

S: "Me alegro que as coisas voltem a ser como antes entre vocês." – disse voltando a um tom mais sério. "Quando te vi na casa de Rache me disse que era você, não podia acreditar, pensei que não voltaria a te ver jamais... senti tanto sua falta Lucy." – Spencer voltou a abraçar a loira, que correspondeu com um beijo na cabeça.

Q: "Eu também senti sua falta."

A: "Sinceramente, prefiro a Rachel que esse garoto tão.. tão sonso?" – Ashley interrompeu o abraço das duas amigas com outro comentário cheio de sarcasmo.

S: "Ash, por favor. Pode parar já?" – Spencer se incomodou diante as palavras de sua garota.

Q: "Não se preocupe Spencer, entendo perfeitamente a minha companheira de rum." – Quinn sorria enquanto o casal a olhava confusas. "Finn nem sequer sabe dançar, não pode se comparar ao talento de Rachel."

A: "Apenas compara o talento? Porque eu tiraria muitas diferenças dos dois..."

Spencer respirava, sua garota não calava por nada e temia que pudesse ofender a Quinn, mas essa parecia gostar do jogo e seguia a pista.

Q: "Tem muitas coisas mais, eu também tenho olhos, mas... se quero ser rainha do baile, mesmo que não acredite, esse garoto é o único que pode me fazer ganhar nesse colégio hipócrita."

S: "Talvez deveria mirar mais sua felicidade que essa estúpida coroa." – as palavras de Spencer soaram contundentes, romperam o ar brincalhão que Quinn e Ashley mantinham. Quinn sentiu a indireta como um castigo e Ashley não pode mais que levantar sua sobrancelha e olhá-la ao ouvir aquilo.

Q: "Não creio que seja momento para falar disso... Aqui, agora, não crê?" – Quinn terminou o assunto.

S: "Certo!" – Spencer voltou a abraçar a lira, ao mesmo tempo que se despedia. "Te quero muito Lucy, me prometa que vai seguir escrevendo e vai me ligar?"

Q: "Te prometo."

As meninas se separaram, não sem antes voltar a se beijar, Ashley também abraçou a loira. E sem apenas mais demora, as duas desapareceram pela rua. Quinn ficou durante um tempo pensativa, observava os panfletos e as palavras de Ashley fazendo ilusão a Rachel, rodavam sua cabeça, provocando um estúpido sorriso.

Mas aquele momento não foi nada pessoal, alguém havia observado toda a cena, toda a despedida e havia se interado de tudo o que haviam dito as meninas naquele momento... O investigador de escândalos estava prestes a soltar a maior das exclusivas do McKinley.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	12. Baile de Promoção parte 2

**Baile de promoção parte 2**

A semana passou sem muitas novidades, os garotos imersos no baile de promoção, se dedicaram a ensaiar as músicas que iam cantar no baile, uma vez que cada um preparava sua grande noite. Rachel passou toda a semana com Jessie, isso a mantinha afastada de Finn e evitava pensar em Quinn. A loira tinha seguido a tratando com normalidade, algo que Rachel adorava, por fim seu relação com ela era a que havia desejado, talvez um pouco diferente de quando eram pequenas, mas não podia se queixar, por seu lado a loira passou a semana toda com os preparativos do baile. Ela não ia cantar por isso esteve ausente na maioria dos ensaios dos meninos. Tudo parecia calmo. Estava feliz, Finn por fim, parecia iludido com a idéia do baile e até se esforçou para ir de acordo com a rainha.

Pelo pouco que havia contado, o rapaz pediu conselho a Kurt para que o ajudasse a escolher o smoking que melhor lhe ficava. Estava iludida, mas como sempre, alto tinha que acontecer. E sucedeu na sexta, no último horário de aula, Quinn terminava de pegar seus livros no armário quando notou a presença do insuportável Jacob.

J: "Uhh lahlá! – disse se aproximando da loira.

Q: "Me esqueça Jacob." – nem sequer o olhou.

Para Quinn aquela pessoa não fazia nenhuma graça, na realidade ninguém naquela escola gostava do chato Jabob.

J: "Sempre é assim gatinha?" – o rapaz seguia incomodando.

Q: "Jacob." – se virou fechando com um golpe o armário. "Sai fora."

Quinn se afastou do garoto e começou a caminhar pelo corredor.

J: "Ui... A Berry também trata assim na cama?"

Quinn se deteve ao escutar aquelas palavras, não podia acreditar no que acabava de ouvir, se virou novamente para enfrentar o rapaz, que temeroso tratava de escapar.

Quinn o encurralou nos armários.

Q: "De que demônio fala?" – Quinn estava furiosa.

J: "Me dá igual que me bata." – falava.

Q: "De onde tirou isso? Fala estúpido." – Quinn seguia encurralando o garoto.

J: "Ou seja que é verdade?" – Jacob seguia tagarelando.

Quinn se viu atracada, não sabia o que dizer nem fazer. Como poderia saber aquele estúpido que tinha dormido com Rachel? Apenas sabiam ela, Spencer, Ashley e o casal estava rumo a Los Angeles... Rachel? Não, não podia ser.

Quinn se derrubava por momentos...

Q: "Isso é mentira, de onde tirou isso?"

J: "Não parece que seja tão mentira por como ficou... e um jornalista jamais revela suas fontes." – Jacob conseguiu se soltar dos armários.

Q: "Vai divulgar algo que não é certo? Me dá igual o que tenham te contado, não creio que ninguém se importe que durma na casa de Rachel e isso é justamente o que fizemos, dormir."

Jacob sorria maliciosamente.

J: "Me dá igual o que fizeram, eu só publico o que sei, o que querem acreditar os demais é problema seu."

Quinn compreendeu que nada tinha que fazer, aquele insuportável ia escrever sobre aquilo e o publicaria, se todo mundo se interasse, ninguém ia votar nela para rainha do baile... e isso era o que importava naquele instantes, com Rachel já teria tempo para encará-la.

Q: "O que quer em troca de seu silencio?" – Quinn sabia que não podia fazer mais nada.

J: "Que me acompanhe essa noite a uma festa."

Quinn se afastou instintivamente de Jacob, sentiu repulsa.

Q: "Uma festa? Do que está falando? Te lembro que meu namorado é Finn."

J: "Essa noite os meninos da equipe de futebol e as animadoras vão fazer uma Pré-promWild."

Q: "Que diabo é isso?" – Quinn não tinha consciência de nada disso.

J: "Uma festa selvagem antes do baile, com álcool, garotas e..." – o garoto se exaltava ao tentar explicar.

Q: "Fala da festa de Emily Brokes?"

J: "Sim, quero ir e não me deixaram entrar se não o faça com alguém como você, se me acompanha, não falarei sobre seu romance com Berry.

Quinn conhecia aquela festa, Emily era uma das líderes de torcida, cada ano antes dos bailes de promoção fazia uma festa na sua casa e eram conhecidas pelas loucuras que inundavam aquela noite. Ali não havia professores como no baile e todos se sentiam com liberdade suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa que desejassem. Aquela festa sempre terminava com a polícia desocupando a casa.

Q: "Te levo, mas uma vez que esteja lá, eu vou." – Quinn se negava a passar aquela noite ao lado daquele pervertido.

Para Jacob resultou suficiente, de todos modos, ele só queria estar lá.

Q: "Trato feito." – disse. "se romper sua promessa, mandarei toda a equipe de futebol te demonstrar o que é ser um homem." – ameaçou.

Quinn o largou e deixou o garoto no corredor.

Tudo o que tinha que fazer era entrar naquela festa e sair, tão pouco passaria nada, o problema estava em Finn, como ia explicar aquilo, tinha que ser sincera com ele, mas não estava segura se Finn poderia entender aquilo e não ia dizer que o estúpido do Jacob queria levar a tona um rumor sobre seu suposto romance com Rachel.

Já está, pedirei a Finn que me acompanhe na festa e uma vez lá já irá me ocorrer a forma de fazer Jacob entrar, sem levantar suspeitas, sem mentir para Finn e evitando que Jacob se aproximasse dela de outra forma. Teria as costas bem cobertas.

E assim o fez, conseguiu convencer Finn para a acompanhar um pouco naquela estúpida festa, no principio Finn se negou, sabia que aquelas festas nunca terminavam bem e não queria problemas, mas Quinn estava mostrando especial interesse por passar aquela noite com ele. E diante a loira não podia negar. Mas o que ia ser uma noite para os dois, se converteu em todo um encontro com o clube Glee. Finn comentou com Kurt da festa, esse comentou a Mercedes, que por sua vez fez saber Tina e Mike, esse disse para Artie que avisou a Brittany, a loira não duvidou em avisar Santana, que aproveitou para ir com Karovsky, dele chegou aos ouvidos de Jessie que sem duvidar convenceu Rachel.

Quando Quinn e Finn chegaram a festa, um pouco adiantados, viram como todos os meninos do coral foram aparecendo, Quinn se maldiz, aquilo não estava em seus planos, ela apenas queria ir, escapar um segundo de Finn e meter pra dentro da casa Jacob e sair dali. Mas a aparição de todo o grupo fez Finn querer ficar na festa.

R: "Olá, não sabia que estavam aqui..." – Rachel se aproximou de Quinn e Finn com Jessie atrás dela.

Quinn não quis responder, em 5 minutos tinha que estar na porta para acompanhar Jacob e ver Rachel ali, poderia distraí-la. A morena notou como Quinn apenas prestou atenção, foi Finn quem explicou que a idéia de irem havia sido da loira.

Quinn tinha que afastar dali, Brittany e Santana também se aproximaram e todos começaram a dançar na metade da sala, tinha que ser agora.

Q: "Finn." – disse interrompendo a dança do garoto. "esqueci meu celular no seu carro, me dá as chaves e vou lá buscar." – lhe ocorreu sem pensar.

F: "Não se preocupe, eu já vou..." – Finn foi cavalheiro.

Q: "Não, não... fique aqui, me deixa ir." – Tinha que conseguir sair dali.

R: "Eu te acompanho se quiser." – Rachel estava atrás de Quinn.

A loira virou sem compreender nada. Para Rachel pareceu estranha a atitude da loira, não havia dirigido a palavra em nenhum momento da noite e sabia que algo acontecia e ver como tratava de se esquivar de Finn, não fez mais que confirmar suas suspeitas.

Q: "Está bem." – disse Quinn. "ela vem comigo." – se dirigiu a Finn que com um gesto estranho tirou as chaves para entregar a loira.

Ambas saíram da casa.

R: "Aonde está o carro?" – perguntou a morena olhando para cada lado da rua.

Q: "Não vamos no carro." – Quinn afastou-se da casa.

R: "O que?" – Rachel não entendia. "Aonde vai?"

Q: "Pode me esperar aqui um segundo e não ser tão intensa?"

Quinn caminhou uns metros pela calçada até que se encontrou com Jacob, que a esperava impaciente.

Rachel descobriu a silhueta do garoto mas não soube quem era até que não apareceram na sua frente.

Não compreendia nada.

R: "O que faz Jacob aqui?" – perguntou.

Jacob estava mudo.

Q: "Rachel, já te explicarei, mas agora mesmo apenas faça o que faço, está bem?"

Rachel seguia sorpreendida.

Q: "Muito bem friki..." – se dirigiu ao garoto. "não só vai entrar comigo como que também o fará com ela." – apontou para a morena. "mais que suficiente para calar sua estúpida boca, né?"

J: "Suficiente." – Jacob estava excitado diante a idéia de entrar com ambas.

E junto foram para a festa, alguns garotos trataram de deter o inesperado convidado, mas Quinn saiu em defesa dizendo que ia acompanhando ela. Havia conseguido, Jacob estava dentro, completamente enlouquecido, sua campanha para o reinado seguia intacta.

Finn se aproximou.

F: "O que fazia com Jacob?" – perguntou confuso.

Rachel tratou de evitar os olhos de Finn e se desculpando, se afastou deles.

Q: "Nada, estava entrando justamente quando Rachel e eu entrávamos." – Quinn tratou de tirar importância.

F: "O defendeu dos garotos?" – voltou a perguntar.

Q: "Finn, por favor, já basta, foi uma estupidez. Me tirou a vontade de estar aqui, podemos ir se quiser."

F: "O que? Não, é genial, e..." – Finn lançou seu olhar pelo salão e seus olhos foram parar em Rachel, que dançava entusiasmada com Jessie. "Tenho vontade de me divertir um pouco."

Q: "Genial." – Quinn respirou.

Não queria estar ali, já tinha feito tudo o que tinha que fazer, só queria voltar para casa e descansar para estar bem no dia seguinte e tão pouco queria estar a noite toda vendo Rachel, que ainda não tinha confirmado que foi ela que disse a Jacob sobre dormir em sua casa, também se sentia mal ao ver ela com Jessie.

A festa continuou, os garotos dançavam e se divertiam, o álcool se fez presente em alguns jogadores que sem vergonha alguma começaram a desabafar. Quinn permanecia imóvel, sentada em um sofá, enquanto Rachel não se cansava de dançar. Não podia tirar o olho da loira.

R: "Está bem?" – disse sentando-se ao lado de Quinn.

A loira a olhou, não queria discutir com ela nesse momento, não apetecia e sabia que se seguia perguntando não ia poder evitar.

Q: "Rachel, por favor, volte com eles e me deixa tranquila, só quero estar sozinha."

Rachel não entendia aquela atitude e buscou as palavras adequadas para tratar de continuar a conversa com ela, mas algo as interrompeu.

Puck, que estava na festa a mais tempo que os demais, subiu na mesa em frente ao sofá em que estavam as duas.

P: "Beijo ou verdade?" – disse gritando enquanto levantava uma garrafa vazia.

E de pronto um monte de gente foi se reunindo ao redor da mesa. Apenas Puck, Jessie, Artie, Brittany se uniram ao coro. Finn observou a reação de Quinn, ela Não queria brincar, de fato a última vez que brincaram na casa de Rachel, ela foi a única que se manteve a margem. Sem demora Rachel não duvidou e se jogou ao chão, ela participava no jogo e divertia. Jessie sorriu, aquele jogo parecia excitante. Quinn sentiu como algo se remexia por dentro, já tinha visto Rachel beijar apaixonadamente Blaine quando jogaram em sua casa, aquele dia suportou, mas dessa vez não lhe apetecia ver como a morena repartia beijos. Se dispôs a levantar do sofá, queria sair dali, mas a voz de Finn a deteve.

F: "Eu também jogo." – o rapaz olhava Jessie, por um momento esqueceu Quinn e se centrou em Rachel. Os ciúmes o comiam.

Quinn o olhou, aquilo a surpreendeu. Seu namorado queria jogar mesmo sabendo que ela não jogava e entendeu que o fazia por Rachel

Seu namorado queria beijar Rachel e enquanto a ela ignorava. Quinn se sentia humilhada, Santana se aproximou dela.

S: "Se você joga, eu jogo." – disse deixando entender que sabia a situação que havia feito que Finn jogasse.

Quinn olhou Santana, seu olhar era de vingança.

S: "Se ele quer jogar... você também pode né?" – a convencia.

Quinn voltou a sentar.

S: "Quinn e eu jogamos." – disse sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto olhava para Finn.

O ambiente começou a ferver, os primeiros beijos chegaram, ninguém queria dizer a verdade sobre a pergunta que especulavam.

Puck e Brittany.

Jessie e Santana.

Santana e Brittany.

Rachel e Jessie.

Finn e Brittany.

As combinações foram acontecendo, em uma das partidas a garrafa apontou para Quinn, deveria beijar Jessie e assim fizeram, Rachel parecia não importar, mas Finn se descompôs. Não suportava Jessie e por culpa de sua obsessão com Rachel tinha conseguido que agora estivesse beijando sua namorada.

Quinn pelo contrário, não duvidou em beijar o garoto de Rachel, mesmo caindo mal, tinha duas boas razões, dar ciúmes em Finn e compreender a obsessão da morena por aquele garoto.

A garrafa voltou a girar e se deteve em Rachel, todos riram.

S: "Verdade ou beijo?" – perguntou Santana.

R: "Hum... verdade?"

S: "Muito bem." – sorriu. "Alguma vez se meteu na cama com uma animadora?"

O silencio caiu na sala. Todos se olhavam confusos.

Rachel palideceu. O que queria dizer com aquilo? Santana sabia que Quinn dormiu com ela? Quinn lhe disse algo? A pergunta não era inocente, Santana tratava de dizer que Rachel havia mantido relações com uma animadora e isso era mentira, mas se é certo que em sua cama esteve Quinn e aquilo poderia ser uma bomba. Não se atrevia a olhar PARA Quinn, que sentada no sofá acreditou morrer.

O rumor havia corrido como pólvora, o imbecil do Jacob havia soltado... ou talvez... Não podia pensar com claridade, sentiu a necessidade de levantar e fugir dali, sentia o olhar de Finn, que oscilava entre ela e Rachel, que seguia pensando a resposta.

Uma resposta que não chegou.

J: "Fora de tempo." – gritou Jessie. "tem que beijar por não contestar."

Santana ria.

S: "Muito bem Berry, gira a garrafa." – disse com zoação.

Rachel girou a garrafa automaticamente, todos começaram a animar.

A garrafa parou, todos voltaram a ficar em silencio. Apontava para o sofá, Quinn palideceu, Rachel olhava com temor para a loira. A garrafa apontava para ela. Tinha que beijá-la, tinha que se beijar, sim ou sim. Se negarem o castigo seria mais esmagadora e embaraçosa. Rachel não tinha nenhum inconveniente em beijar a loira, mas a pergunta mal-intencionada de Santana a havia calado, sabia que algo tinha acontecido e temia a reação de Quinn.

A loira seguia pálida, pensava rápido, não podia voltar atrás, se o fizesse todos aceitaria que algo tinha acontecido, era apenas um beijo, todo o mundo sabia que não se levavam bem, mas tão pouco se dava bem com Jessie e não duvidou em beijá-lo.

Q: "Eu aceito." – disse chegando para a ponta do sofá.

Rachel engoliu saliva. Se aproximou até a altura de Quinn que permanecia sentada, Rachel estava de joelhos no chão. Ambas ficaram frente a frente.

Quinn a olhava, sentia contradições, por uma lado estava brava com ela, Rachel havia provocado aquele rumor que podia afundar o sonho de conseguir a coroa, mas t6e-la ali, na sua frente, com seus enormes olhos olhando para ela, era superior a ela. Tinha que dissimular, era só um beijo, repetia uma e outra vez, enquanto Rachel tratava de fazê-la entender que aquilo era um jogo, que não a odiasse por aquilo.

Os meninos começaram a animar as duas meninas, Puck ficou entre elas.

P: "Queremos língua!" – gritou.

Nenhuma das duas prestou atenção. Pareciam ler a mente da outra.

Rachel se aproximou, se jogando sobre seus joelhos, foi aproximando seus lábios aos de Quinn, sem afastar a vista de seus olhos. Quinn a esperava.

O beijo foi suave, apenas um roce, mas as duas permaneciam hipnotizadas, já não escutavam os gritos dos meninos, não viam ninguém mais, apenas as duas, frente a frente. Quinn não pode evitar, suas mãos se lançaram sobre o pescoço de Rachel e aproximou com mais força os lábios da morena contra os dela. O roce dos lábios se converteu em um beijo mais apaixonado. Rachel avançava com suas mãos pelas pernas da loira, até que chegaram na altura da cintura.

Quinn a estava beijando de forma inexplicável, como nunca imaginou, não queria parar. A loira fechou os olhos, esqueceu tudo o que havia acontecido e o que estava acontecendo, tinha Rachel em seus lábios e a morena correspondia de forma apaixonada, havia desejado durante tanto tempo e agora estava ali.

O grupo de meninos gritavam ainda mais ao ver que as duas garotas reagiram de forma mais contundente a um simples beijo, todos enlouquecera, Jessie sorria e Finn não compreendia o que estava acontecendo.

Não tinham noção do tempo, nem Rachel nem Quinn se separavam, só um golpe brusco de Santana o fez.

S: "A polícia vem aí, vamos, temos que sair daqui." – gritou separando as meninas.

Se separaram de repente, todos começaram a se levantar e fugir daquela casa. Jessie pegou pelo braço Rachel para levantá-la do chão, a morena não afastava seu olhar de Quinn, que seguia imóvel e com a respiração agitada.

E em apenas uns minutos, todo mundo que estava na festa se dispersou. Finn conseguiu tirar Quinn do embelezamento e a arrastar, a meteu no carro.

Quinn seguia muda...

Em sua cabeça apenas um pensamento.

'Rachel'...

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	13. Baile de Promoção parte 3

**Baile de promoção parte 3**

F: "Pode me explicar o que aconteceu?"

Finn parou o carro no estacionamento da escola, estava incomodado , durante todo o trajeto a loira não tinha aberto a boca.

F: "Quinn!" – Finn tocou no ombro de Quinn que seguia muda.

Q: "O que quer Finn? O que é que tanto te incomoda? Você quis ficar nessa festa..." – a loira por fim reagiu.

F: "Por que beijou Rachel dessa forma?"

Q: "De que forma beijei essa idiota? Estavamos jogando, lembra..."

F: "Não, essa forma de beijar não foi um jogo, estavam... estavam..." – Finn não podia continuar.

Q: "Estava o que? Vamos Finn, tem sido um estúpido beijo, em uma estúpida, deixa de dar voltas..."

F: "Não posso Quinn, nem sequer me beija com essa paixão."

Q: "Não seja paranóico." – Quinn virou para seu namorado. "só foi um jogo e além do mais foi ela quem se aproximou dessa maneira." – tratava de desculpar sua reação.

Finn seguia sério, Quinn entendia que tinha que fazer o que fosse para convencê-lo de que aquele beijo com Rachel não tinha sido mais que uma tonteira, mesmo que no fundo ainda seguia lembrando esse momento, ainda notava o perfume de Rachel, o cheiro de seu cabelo, seus lábios...

Q: "Talvez isso te convença..." – Quinn se aproximou o beijando lentamente.

Apenas uns segundos depois, os namorados estavam abraçados se beijando apaixonadamente, as mãos de Finn buscavam desesperadamente qualquer mínima abertura na blusa de sua garota. Quinn tratava de não pensar, só queria que aquilo acabasse, da forma mais rápida e com Finn esquecendo qualquer tipo de suspeita. Se sentia mal fazendo aquilo, naquela noite. Apenas haviam passado 15 minutos desde que estava sentindo os lábios de Rachel sobre os seus e agora era os de Finn, estavam eliminando o sabor da morena, que diferente era aquele com o que havia sentido momentos antes.

Quinn o beijava como se tratasse de um robô, não sentia nada, só pressa por sair dali.

As mãos do rapaz começaram a subir por suas pernas, deixando de um lado a saia. Quinn se desesperou, não podia seguir com aquilo...

Q: "Para..." – disse detendo as mãos de Finn na altura de sua coxa.

Q: "É suficiente, tenho que voltar pra casa."

Finn respirou, não estranhava aquela reação, pelo menos não era a primeira vez que acontecia com ela.

Aceitou. Finn levou Quinn até a porta de sua casa. A loira voltou a beijar o garoto e se despediu descendo do carro.

Do outro lado da cidade Rachel caminhava junto com Jessie.

J: "Foi divertido, verdade?"

R: "Sim, menos mal que a polícia não nos prendeu ali, se meus pais se interam, não sei o que tinha acontecido..." – Rachel falava e caminhava de forma automática.

J: "Está bem?" – perguntou o garoto. "Te noto ausente?"

R: "Eh..." – Rachel olhou pra ele. "Sim, estou bem."

Mentiu, durante todo o caminho mesmo que fosse conversando com Jessie, não podia deixar de pensar no beijo com Quinn, se ruborizava, lembrava tudo, recordava que foi Quinn a que colocou suas mãos no seu pescoço e sentiu como com força porém suavemente a atraía até ela. E a forma em que se beijaram...

J: "A que horas quer que passe para te buscar amanhã?" – Jessie interroupeu seus pensamentos.

Rachel não tinha se dado conta que haviam chegado a sua casa.

R: "Não sei. As 8 está bem?" – reagiu.

J: "Por mim perfeito."

R: "Muito bem, avisarei a Mercedes e Sam."

Jessie concordava com a cabeça, Rachel o olhava mas não prestava suficiente atenção. O rapaz deu um passo até ela, aproximou seu rosto ao de Rachel, foi beijá-la, mas a morena se esquivou e o beijo que ia direcionado a seus lábios foi parar na bochecha da garota.

R: "É melhor eu entrar na casa." – se desculpou.

Jessie entendia. E após dar as boas noites, a morena caminhou direto para sua casa sem olhar o rapaz, que a observava da calçada.

Ainda tremiam as pernas. Jamais tinha sentido algo assim, beijar Quinn daquela forma e a reação da loira, tão intensa, em apenas uns segundos, foi assustador para ela. Tinha seu olhar gravado em sua mente. O que deveria fazer? E se eu ligar? Rachel ia formulando idéias enquanto se metia na cama. Era absurdo. O que ia dizer? 'Olá Quinn! Como está? Por certo o beijo foi o melhor beijo da minha vida."... Não, Quinn iria rir dela e enquanto todas aquelas dúvidas invadiam a morena ficou dormindo.

Quinn não teve problemas para dormir, se sentia mal pelo que acabava de acontecer com Finn, mas lembrar o beijo com Rachel a provocava um estado de felicidade e relaxamento. Ficou dormida com uma sorriso no rosto.

Alguém chamava na porta.

Q: "Deve ser Finn."

Quinn estava sentada em seu quarto, tinha chegado o grande dia do baile, terminava de retocar o cabelo, se olhou no espelho, assegurando que o vestido estava impecável e ela brilhava. Seus olhos desprendiam um brilho ainda mais intenso. Estava feliz, tinha dormido perfeitamente, com um sonho que a fazia sorrir. Aquela ia ser sua noite sem dúvidas.

Finn e Judy observavam Quinn enquanto descia as escadas. Ambos ficaram boquiabertos. Quinn sorria radiante.

'Está lindo.' – pensava – 'Soube combinar com perfeição.'

Q: "Está genial." – disse ao chegar embaixo.

F: "Você é a garota mais linda que vi na minha vida." – Finn seguia assombrado diante a beleza de sua garota.

F: "Te trouxe um enfeite." – disse mostrando a pequena caixinha.

Quinn sorria ao ver o enfeite.

Q: "A fita combina com meus olhos." – disse enquanto observava a fita verde claro que adornava o enfeite.

Por um momento se deteve a olhar a flor, era uma gardênia e lembrou que era a flor favorita de Rachel. Sorriu. A morena não ia ser sua acompanhante, mas graças aquele detalhe, Quinn poderia levar algo para se lembrar.

Quinn se aproximou do jovem, aquele detalhe a tinha emocionado, jamais pensou que aquele garoto, desajeitado e que não se intera de nada pudesse acertar daquela maneira em algo tão sensível como um enfeite. Tentou beijá-lo, mas sua mãe apareceu do nada, segurando uma câmera fotográfica e cortando a cena radicalmente.

Saíram da casa e foram rumo ao Breadstix, ali jantariam antes do grande baile. Mas a noite, que acabava de começar, não ia se apresentar tão tranquila como os namorados pensavam.

Sam, Mercedes, Jessie e Rachel conversavam animados no restaurante, ao parecer o Breadstix havia se convertido em ponto de encontro dos estudantes antes de irem para o baile. Entre risos, viram aparecer Quinn e Finn.

O casal parou na frente da mesa dos meninos para cumprimentar, Rachel notou como seu coração acelerava.

Há uma semana, aquilo teria sido por ver Finn com a loira, mas naquele momento seu coração estava louco por ver Quinn.

Estava radiante, o vestido azul, seu cabelo, seu sorriso... Rachel a olhou e seus olhos pararam no enfeite. Finn tinha levando em conta seu conselho, tinha lhe dado uma gardênia, com um laço verde claro. Se sentiu mal, aquela flor significava muito pra ela e após o que aconteceu na noite anterior, desejava com todas suas forças que Quinn soubesse que aquele detalhe era seu, não de Finn.

Quinn após olhar cada uma dos meninos, se deteve na morena, apenas havia visto o rosto dela, mas notava como observava o vestido, esperava que desse conta do detalhe da gardênia, era uma boa ocasião para que Rachel soubesse que aquilo, aquela flor, que ela adorava, ia acompanhá-la toda a noite. Mas o gesto de Rachel era muito diferente de como esperava que fosse. Só houve um momento, um segundo, em que as duas cruzaram seus olhares. Quinn sentiu como algo se cravava em seu peito. Rachel parecia triste, seus olhos se esquivaram justo depois de se encontrar com os seus. Não falava e soube que algo passava. Jessie e Finn mantinham uma cruzada de indiretas que acabou com a tranquilidade do encontro.

A festa começou, os garotos dançavam e se divertiam. Puck, Sam e Artie foram os primeiros a cantar no palco. Quinn e Rachel apenas se cruzaram, Rachel tratava de se afastar do casal, prometeu a Quinn mas na realidade era que não queria ver os dois juntos, pelo menos não naquela noite. Tratava de se distrair com Jessie de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Brittany dançava na metade da pista, dançava com qualquer um que se aproximasse, dava igual se estava sozinho ou acompanhado, ela simplesmente se divertia, Quinn percebeu.

Q: "Hey Britt" – gritou para a loira que não parava de dançar.

Brittany a olhou e tentou que Quinn dançasse com ela. Quinn recusou, pegou a mão da bailarina e a arrastou com ela para fora do centro da pista de dança.

B: "O que passa? Me deixa dançar..."

Q: "Necessito que fale com Santana."

Quinn não parava de pensar na reação e gesto sério e triste de Rachel e durante o baile, lembrou a frase que Santana disse no jogo da garrafa. Tinha que saber se Santana sabia de algo ou simplesmente foi uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

B: "Eu? Por que? O que quer que eu fale com ela?"

Q: "Necessito saber se o que disse de noite para Rachel se ter se deitado com uma animadora é certo..."

B: "O que?" – Britt parou de dançar. "Pensa que Rachel e Santana tem estado juntas?"

Quinn se surpreendeu ao escutar aquilo, sem querer tinha saído bem a jogada, Quinn queria saber se aquela pergunta ia por ela, mas a resposta que havia dado Britt era muito melhor.

Q: "Sim, quero saber se tem algo entre as duas." – não tinha nem idéia que era com Brittany com quem Santana tinha algo.

Brittany empalideceu, Santana havia dito que estava apaixonada por ela, levava duas semanas lutando para a latina não esconder seus sentimentos e não podia suportar a idéia de sentir que tudo era mentira e na realidade estivesse com Rachel.

Brittany buscava a latina com o olhar, que se divertia dançando com Karovsky e sem dizer nada para Quinn, voltou para a pista de dança.

Quinn não soube o que fazer, Britt havia passado por ela. Não sabia se a bailarina terminaria ou não perguntando a Santana. Pelo menos... tinha tentando.

Enquanto Finn se aproximou de Rachel, que estava ansiosa para subir ao palco e cantar uma música.

F: "Está preciosa." – disse enquanto sorria.

Rachel se surpreendeu ao escutar o rapaz.

R: "Finn não creio que podemos falar."

F: "O que tem de mal? É por Jessie?"

Rachel duvidou, era por Quinn porque não haviam continuar a conversa.

R: "Não quero que saia nada mal essa noite... assim que quanto mais afastados estivermos, melhor..." – Rachel se afastou de Finn e subindo ao palco começou a se preparar para cantar.

Quinn apareceu pelas costas de Finn.

Q: "Dançamos?" – perguntou sem tirar o olho da morena que se dirigia ao palco.

Finn concordou e segurando a mão de Quinn, caminharam até a pista de dança.

A música começou a tocar, Rachel cantava sozinha no palco.

R: "I know I can't take one more step towards you" – a morena observava Finn e Quinn abraçados.

R: "Cause all that's waiting is regret" – a imagem de Quinn a beijando aparecia em sua mente.

F: 'Está me dedicando essa canção?' – Finn pensava nas palavras de Rachel.

Q: 'Não há duvidas, Rachel está chateada comigo.' – as dúvidas assaltavam a loira que tratava de dissimular enquanto dançava com seu namorado.

R: "I learned to live, half alive, and now you want me one more time."

Finn observava.

Q: 'Sempre te quis Rachel.'

R: "Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting a jar of hearts and tearing love apart."

Quinn se estremeceu, sentia aquelas palavras como punhaladas. 'Me guarda rancor.' Pensava. 'Não pode ser...'

Rachel olhava o casal, doía ver Quinn dançando com Finn, lhe doía porque desde que a loira dormiu aquela noite em sua cama, algo havia se revirado em seu interior e o beijo da noite anterior a deixou marcada. E enquanto ela sofria por algo que não conseguia compreender, Quinn dançava feliz com seu namorado, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se aquele beijo fosse apenas parte de um jogo.

R: " You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?"

Q: 'É uma imbecil. Por que diz essas coisas depois de ontem a noite? Está rindo de mim? Está jogando comigo?'

F: 'Jessie não é mais que um jogo, Rachel me ama.'

Os meninos seguiam imersos em seus pensamentos, analisando cada frase que Rachel cantava.

R: " I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed, cause you broke all your promoses."

Quinn empalideceu, estava claro, aquelas palavras eram por ela, Rachel a odiava, odiava tê-la beijado, odiava ter beijado sua amiga Lucy, tinha quebrado a promessa de se aproximar de Rachel e agora ela o tinha em conta, seguramente que os rumores teriam a ver... Multidão de pensamentos cavalgavam na mente de Quinn, todos contraditórios, todos a provocava uma terrível sensação de dor.

R: "Who do you think you are?"

Quinn não pode evitar olhar para Rachel por cima dos ombros de Finn que continuava abraçado a ela. Tinha dado tudo a perder, não somente tinha quebrado sua promessa, não apenas a tinha feito sua amiga, mas ainda por cima a beijou, a beijou como jamais tinha beijado ninguém e Rachel não queria saber mais nada dela. Rachel se atrevia a desafiá-la. Ambas agüentaram os olhares por uns segundos.

Q: 'Não me odeie por favor...'

R: 'Não posso te tirar da minha mente...'

Rachel terminou sua música, Jessie que estava esperando, a tirou para dançar, a pista voltou a encher de diversão, agora eram Brittany, Tina e Blaine os que animavam os estudantes cantando.

A festa começou a enlouquecer, todos dançava, Jessie foi capaz de tirar um sorriso de Rachel, que esquecendo o mal momento, se divertia como uma mais. A aproximação entre eles foi produzindo cada vez mais, para Rachel já não importava que o rapaz a tratasse dessa forma, tinha que tirar Quinn da cabeça e essa era a única forma. Mas do outro lado da pista de dança, Finn não tirava o olho e não pode evitar, deixando de lado Quinn, que se surpreendeu pela atitude de seu namorado, correu até Rachel e Jessie, repreendendo o menino por sua atitude, em seguida ambos começaram a discutir, as garotas tratavam de separá-los, mas pouco podiam fazer. Finn estava fora de si e Jessie o provocava ainda mais, até que apareceu Sue que se interpôs entre os dois e com força conseguiu tirá-los a empurrões da festa. As meninas ficaram sozinhas, Rachel olhou para Quinn, essa devolveu o olhar, mas era frio de ódio e se afastou dela.

Estavam a ponto de nomear a rainha e o rei do baile, Quinn estava no palco, apesar de não ter Finn ale ainda tinha esperanças, poderia sair perfeitamente rainha. Rachel a observava entre as pessoas. Mas as esperanças da loira foram por água abaixo quando o diretor do instituto nomeou Kurt e Karovsky como rainha e rei do baile.

Quinn desceu do palco e correndo de perdeu entre as pessoas. Rachel não pode evitar, saiu atrás dela até chegar no banheiro aonde a loira entrou dando um golpe na porta.

R: "Quinn, necessita se acalmar." – Rachel entrou atrás dela.

Q: "Isso é por sua culpa." – Quinn se virou.

Q: "Ninguém votou em mim porque sabem que ele quer ficar com você."

R: "Isso não é verdade."

Quinn se alterou e deu uma bofetada em Rachel.

Quinn se sentou morrer, aquele golpe havia doído mais nela do que na própria Rachel. Não queria fazer aquilo.

Q: "Sinto muito."

Rachel tampava o rosto com suas mãos, enquanto olhava a loira.

Q: "Sinto muitíssimo Rachel, me perdoe." – a loira implorava o perdão de Rachel.

R: "Quinn, eu..." – apenas podia falar. "não quero te fazer dano. Nunca quis."

Q: "Não sei o que me aconteceu..." – Quinn se olhava no espelho. "de nenhuma maneira fico aqui, vou pedir que me transfiram ou algo assim..."

R: "O que diz? Quinn é só um estúpido concurso..."

Q: "Sei que acredita que é difícil ser você, mas pelo menos não tem que estar aterrorizada todo o tempo." – Quinn não queria que Rachel se sentisse culpada do que havia acontecido, pensando friamente, ainda não sabia quem tinha sido que provocou os rumores e tudo apontava para Santana e Jacob, Rachel merecia o benefício da dúvida.

R: "A que teme tanto?" – Rachel a entregou um pano de papel para que secasse as lágrimas.

Q: "O futuro, quando isso tudo se for..."

R: "Não tem nada que temer, é uma menina preciosa." – Rachel falava com o coração. "a mais linda que conheci em minha vida." – seu coração palpitava.

Quinn a olhou, Rachel já tinha lhe dito em mais de uma ocasião que era linda, mas naquele instante Quinn desejou com todas suas forças que a morena a olhasse com outros olhos, além da amizade.

R: "Mas... você é mais que isso."

Quinn começou a chorar, sabia que nunca ouviria algo assim de Rachel, sabia que isso que havia desejado não era mais que um sonho e voltou a sua realidade.

R: "Posso te ajudar?" – Rachel voltou a pegar uma pano e se dispôs a secar as lágrimas da loira.

Q: "Pode me acompanhar até em casa quando terminar o baile?" – a olhou fixamente.

Q: Tenho algo importante que dizer... e dessa vez não vou fugir."

Rachel se surpreendeu e com um sorriso concordou.

R: "Mas antes... vamos dançar." – ofereceu sua mão para Quinn, que a agarrou com força enquanto suspirava com lágrimas...

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	14. Confissões

**Confissões**

J: "Hey... Como está?"

Jessie estava na porta da escola, eram quase as 3 da madrugada. Havia ficado esperando ali desde que o tiraram do baile pela briga que manteve com Finn.

Rachel saindo do lugar com os demais meninos se surpreendeu ao vê-lo.

R: "O que faz aqui?" – observou que o carro seguia estacionado no mesmo lugar.

J: "Bom, eu te trouxe ao baile... e penso te levar de volta pra casa."

Rachel não esperava aquilo, Jessie tinha ficado esperando.

R: "E Finn? Aonde está?"

J: "Pois, não sei...quando nos expulsaram o vi caminhar pela rua."

R: "Não te disse mais nada?"

J: "Não, creio que foi o suficiente com sua ceninha de ciúmes paranóico."

Os demais meninos iam saindo. Sam e Mercedes se perderam, ninguém os viram sair, Kurt e Blaine caminhavam juntos abraçados, Brittany empurrava a cadeira de Artie, Santana acompanhava Karovsky ao carro, Tina e Mike tomaram caminho juntos, depois apareceram Lauren, Puck e Quinn.

A loira parou em seco, percebeu a conversa de Rachel com Jessie, o garoto tinha esperado ela e tinha esperança de que Finn tivesse feito o mesmo, o buscou entre os grupos de alunos que se despediam da festa. Não o pode ver, seu olhar se dirigiu até Rachel, a morena seguia conversando com ele, seu plano de falar com ela teria que esperar.

Q: "Puck!" – gritou.

P: "O que foi?" – o garoto parou seus passos. Lauren que ia ao seu lado se virou também.

Q: "Escuta..." – se deteve, observou a Lauren, obviamente ambos iam juntos e a loira começou a se arrepender do que ia fazer. "não, me perdoe."

L: "Está bem?" – perguntou Lauren.

Q: "Eh, sim..." – mentiu.

P: "Quer que te leve para casa?" – perguntou o garoto.

Q: "Não, não." – a loira não queria mudar os planos dos dois. "Finn virá me buscar." – voltou a mentir.

O casal se despediu da loira, que ficou ali parada, completamente sozinha. Só Rachel e Jessie seguiam do outro lado da rua. Não ia dizer nada, Rachel tinha direito de fazer sua vida. Não duvidou, se virou e começou a caminhar pela calçada, não se importava se tinha que voltar sozinha.

R: "Jess, não diga isso." – Rachel abaixou sua cabeça.

J: "Por acaso não demonstrou que morre de ciúmes quando te vê comigo? Vamos Rachel, esse cara é patético e não só quer te fazer dano, mas também o está fazendo com Quinn..."

Rachel reagiu ao ouvir o nome da loira, lembrou que havia prometido a acompanhar até em casa. Instintivamente se virou, ali já não tinha ninguém. Só os carros iam movendo de seus estacionamentos. Tinha ido?

J: "A quem procura?"

R: "Quinn, tinha que falar com ela..."

J: "Acaba de virar a esquina, há um momento estava falando com Puck e Lauren." – Jessie desde sua posição pode ver toda a cena.

Rachel se virou.

R: "Ia sozinha?" – perguntou preocupada.

J: "Creio que sim."

R: "Oh não, Jess, sinto muito, tenho que ir com ela." – Rachel segurou a barra de seu vestido e começou a se afastar do garoto.

J: "Mas... espera..." – nada pode fazer, Rachel já corria pela calçada disposta a encontrar a loira.

Tratava de alcançá-la, ao virar a esquina da rua, viu a silhueta da garota de longe, Rachel apressou sua corrida, era demasiado tarde para gritar na metade da rua, assim que o único que podia fazer era correr até alcançá-la, mas seu esforço fracassou. Rachel soltou uma das laterais do vestido, o que provocou que o salto de seu pé esquerdo ficasse preso com a tela, provocando a perca do equilíbrio da morena, que terminou caindo perigosamente.

O golpe foi duro, por sorte pode deter um pouco o impacto com suas mãos, mas o joelho direito ardia em dor.

Quinn que caminhava pensativa escutou o golpe e instintivamente se virou. Rachel estava no chão e quando levantou eu olhar observou que a loira havia se virado.

R: "Quinn!" – tratou de chamá-la com um fio de voz.

A loira verificou que a garota que estava ali era Rachel e sem pensar correi até ela.

Q: "Rachel... O que aconteceu?" – a loira se agachou para tratar de socorrer a morena.

Rachel começou a rir, estava sentada no chão, o joelho doía muito, mas a resultava extremamente ridículo.

Quinn a olhava surpreendida, quando chegou estava assustada ao ver a morena no chão, mas vendo a reação dela não duvidou em se contagiar com seu riso. Era impossível não fazê-lo.

Q: "Vai me explicar o que te passou?" – tratava de para o riso.

R: "Caí, vinha correndo e de repente, aqui estou." – a morena seguia rindo.

Q: "A quem se ocorre correr de salto? Poderia te fazer dano..." – Quinn deixou de rir.

R: "E quem te disse que não tenho feito?" – seguia brincando.

Quinn ficou séria.

Q: "O que? O que te dói? Aonde?" – ficou nervosa.

R: "Tranquila, estou bem... mas necessito que me ajude a levantar."

Quinn segurou a morena pelos braços e a levantou, mas Rachel fez um gesto de dor.

R: "Aiii" – exclamou. "meu joelho."

Quinn se agachou e levantando o vestido da morena observou que o joelho que se queixava estava sangrando.

Q: "Deus, Rachel!" – fez cara de sofrimento. "está sangrando."

R: "Não se preocupe, é só uma ferida superficial." – Rachel puxou o braço de Quinn para se levantar.

Q: "Vamos voltar para o instituto, ligarei para minha mãe vir nos buscar."

R: "Não, não, estou bem..." – tratou de andar, mas mancava.

Q: "Claro, já vejo o bem que está que apenas pode dar dois passos."

Quinn tratou de sustentar Rachel, que passou seus braços sobre os ombros da loira, conseguindo o apoio suficiente para que seu joelho não sofresse o peso ao andar. Quinn rodeava a cintura da morena. Começaram a andar, pausadamente, novamente para a escola.

Q: "Me explica o que fazia correndo?"

R: "Tratava de te alcançar, se supões que ia te acompanhar até sua casa e você..." – Rachel olhou pelo canto do olho a loira. "... e você ia sem mim."

Q: "Mas... estava com Jessie, não queria te incomodar... imagino que tem coisas que fazer juntos." – Quinn se lamentou ao dizer aquilo.

R: "Bom, normalmente trato de cumprir minhas promessas e te prometi que te acompanharia..."

As meninas chegaram ao instituto, mas ali já não ficou ninguém, as portas estavam fechadas.

Q: "Rachel, me diga que está com seu celular aqui?"

A morena se sentava em uma dos degraus da entrada.

R: "Não. Você não tem o seu?"

Q: "Não, o deixei no carro de Finn, sempre esqueço..."

R: "Bom." – Rachel voltou a se levantar das escadas. "pouco a pouco podemos chegar em casa andando."

Quinn se descompôs, sua casa estava mais próximo que a da Rachel, mas ainda assim estava a várias quadras dali e não queria ver a morena sofrendo pelo joelho.

Q: "Não, acaba de me ocorrer algo." – Quinn estendeu sua mão para Rachel, para que ela a agarrasse. "vem comigo."

R: "Aonde vamos?" – perguntou.

Q: "Conheço um lugar que podemos entrar."

Ambas rodearam o instituto, Quinn parou em frente a uma pequena porta que dava acesso ao ginásio, aonde tinha celebrado o baile. Estava fechada, mas a loira de forma magistral e como se fosse mágica tratou de conseguir abrir a porta. Rachel ficou surpreendida.

R: "Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?"

Q: "Tem que ter recursos." – sorria enquanto convidava Rachel para entrar.

Q: "É uma porta de emergência, por dentro sempre está aberta, mas por fora não, exceto se conhece meu truque."

R: "Truque?" – perguntou enquanto entrava no ginásio.

Quinn fechou a porta atrás delas.

Q: "Claro... um truque." – voltou a sorrir. "só as pessoas que trabalham com essas portas e os bombeiros ou a polícia o conhecem... e bem, meu pai trabalhou com isso durante anos... não tem uma porta que resista a mim."

Rachel sorria, estavam na metade do salão de festa, não havia ninguém, só as luzes de emergência iluminavam de forma tênue o lugar, havia balões no chão, lixo e muitos pedaços de papel. Quinn se aproximou da morena.

Q: "Fique aqui." – apontou o palco para que se sentasse. "irei a cabine telefônica que tem no corredor para avisar minha mãe."

Rachel cedeu, a loira se perdeu no corredor, enquanto Rachel que já sentia melhor seu joelho, subiu ao palco. O microfone com o que há um par de horas havia cantado seguia ali. Apenas uns segundos mais tarde Quinn apareceu novamente no ginásio.

Ver Rachel em cima do palco a devolveu o sorriso.

Q: "Temos um problema." – disse se aproximando do palco.

Rachel não a viu aparecer.

Q: "Não tenho moedas em minha bolsa... e creio que você nem sequer trouxe bolsa."

Rachel voltou a se sentar na beirada do palco, Quinn estava apenas a uma par de metros dela.

R: "Aposto que se abriu essa porta como mágica... também poderá tirar uma moeda da minha orelha...né?" – sorria.

Q: "Rachel, não estou brincando." – a loira não podia evitar sorrir.

R: "Não se preocupe, o joelho me dói menos, descansamos aqui um pouco e vamos andando."

Q: "Está segura?"

R: "Seguríssima, acredite."

Q: "Está bem." – Quinn se aproximou do palco e se sentou ao lado da morena.

Durante uns segundos, ambas permaneceram caladas, Rachel morria de vontade de perguntar o que era aquilo que tinha que contar, enquanto Quinn apenas pensava em observar que Rachel se encontrava realmente bem.

R: "Quinn. O que é isso que queria me contar?" – Rachel não agüentou mais.

A loira engoliu saliva, esperava poder se livrar daquilo, mas a morena não tinha se esquecido da cena no banheiro. Agora não tinha volta atrás, não queria voltar a mentir pra ela.

Q: "Quero te contar porque fui de Fairbooks, porque te deixei aquele recado e porque... Bom, tudo isso..." – Quinn olhava o salão.

R: "E, bem?"

Q: "Aconteceu algo com meus pais." – se deteve. "eles, eu..." – não sabia como continuar.

Rachel desceu do palco e ficou na frente dela.

R: "Quinn, não quero que se sinta incomoda, gostaria de saber o que aconteceu, mas se não está segura de contar, não tem que fazer." – tratava de acalmá-la.

Quinn respirou profundamente.

Q: "Estava confusa, acreditava que... que..." – custava falar. "acreditava que gostava das meninas." – por fim soltou.

Rachel permanecia calada. A loira falava cabisbaixa.

Q: "Meus pais leram algo em meu diário e... Disseram que tinha que ir a um centro." – as lágrimas começaram a cair ao relembrar. "ali uns professores ou médicos ou o que fossem, trataram de me curar, para eles era uma enfermidade."

Rachel não podia acreditar naquilo, a pena a inundou.

Q: "Só Spencer sabia e... bom, te deixei aquele recado para te contar." – não estava sendo de todo sincera.

R: "Mas... porque não me ligou? Ou quando me viu no instituto, por que não me contou? Por que me odiava?"

Q: "Tinha medo, Spencer me disse que se eu não te contasse, ela o faria e quando não apareceu ao meu encontro." – se deteve ao dizer essa palavra. "pensava que não queria voltar a me ver, que se envergonhava de mim."

R: "Maldita seja Quinn." – Rachel se afastou da loira. "Éramos amigas."

Q: "Eu sei e me arrependo de verdade, mas, se coloque em meu lugar, ninguém naquela maldita escola me queria, zoavam de mim, era feia, estúpida e ainda por cima... tinha esses... sentimentos. Estava assustada... pensar que você não queria voltar a me ver..." – as lágrimas não deixavam de continuar.

Rachel voltou para ela, se aproximou o suficiente para tocar seu braço.

R: "Esquecemos disso ta? Não quero que siga se martirizando por algo que aconteceu e que já não podemos mudar." – acariciava seu braço. "Tudo está bem Quinn."

Q: "Me perdoa por ter te feito o que fiz durante todo esse tempo."

R: "Já estou te dizendo que está tudo esquecido."

Ambas ficaram em silencio, Quinn tratava de sevar as lágrimas.

R: "Vamos ser amigas, sem mais, sem caras feias e sem segredos."

Quinn a olhou, podia ser sua amiga, evidentemente podia, mais que poder, necessitava sorrir diariamente, mas o que não podia prometer é não ter segredos, porque o maior de todos seguia guardando e não iria dizer...

Q: "Tentarei." – essa era a resposta exata.

R: "Me conformo com isso." – esticou sua mão para apertar a de Quinn. "Creio que podemos sair daqui, já esqueci da dor."

Q: "Está bem."

As meninas começaram a caminhar lentamente até a saída de emergência e abandonaram o ginásio.

Andaram durante um bom tempo sem falar, estavam relaxadas, Rachel caminhava com seu braço entrelaçado ao de Quinn, lhe servia de apoio. Pensava nas palavras da loira e sua mente se colocou em funcionamento rápido. Lucy gostava das meninas? Mas, não havia dito se aquilo seguia sendo verdade. E por quem tinha se apaixonado? Spencer? Claro, era a única que sabia e agora ela está com Ashley, tudo se encaixa.

Quinn também ia pensativa, acabava de confessar a Rachel seus sentimentos, mas não foi capaz de contar tudo. Como ia dizer a ela que estava apaixonada por ela? Sentia vergonha e lembrou do beijo do dia anterior, milhões de pergunta a assombravam. O que acontecerá?

R: "Quinn." – interrompeu a morena. "Posso te perguntar algo?" – Rachel tinha que saber se a loira ainda seguia com aquelas dúvidas ou pelo contrário, tudo ficou atrás.

Q: "Antes gostaria de que me respondesse algo..."

R: "Pergunta."

Q: "Tem..." – a voz tremia. "tem comentado algo com Jacob sobre a noite que dormi na sua casa?" – Quinn necessitava saber a verdade.

R: "O que?" – Rachel se surpreendeu. "Não, por que ia dizer a ele algo disso?"

Q: "Não sei, mas... Jacob tratou de me chantagear, me disse que sabia que tínhamos..." – respirou. "que tínhamos dormido juntas e que não duvidaria em publicar e depois Santana na festa de ontem..."

R: "Para, para... pensa que fui por aí dizendo que você e eu?" – Rachel parou.

Q: "Bom, não tinha muita opção, só Spencer, Ashley e você sabiam, não sei..."

Rachel voltou a se apoiar no braço de Quinn.

R: "Pois fique tranquila, porque eu não disse nada, não sei de onde tirou... de todas as formas, se te relacionam comigo, ninguém vai acreditar..."

Q: "Me preocupou que pudesse me prejudicar ganhar a coroa essa noite, mas como vê, de pouco me serviu deixar levar pela chantagem..."

R: "Meu voto teria me dissesse ou não que gosta de meninas... assim que não acredito que isso influenciasse os demais..."

Q: "Rachel." – a olhou. "eu... eu não sou lésbica." – ficou séria.

Rachel a olhou envergonhada, tinha conseguido saber se aqueles sentimentos de que antes havia falado, ainda continuavam.

R: "Ok, de todos os modos, tão pouco ia importar." – tratava de tirar seriedade.

Q: "Pensou que seguia tendo dúvidas?" – a loira necessitava saber a verdade."

R: "Não, bem, sim, não sei..." – Rachel caminhava olhando para o chão. "não posso imaginar a verdade, mas... sentia curiosidade."

Q: "Curiosidade?" – parou para olhar a morena.

R: "Sim, não sabia se esse centro tivesse surtido efeito. Nunca mais voltou a fixar em uma menina?" – seu próximo objetivo era conseguir averiguar quem foi a afortunada que tocou o coração da loira.

Q: "Prefiro não falar disso..." – como ia dizer que a única menina que tinha ocupado seu coração era ela, Rachel por muito que o negasse, estava apaixonada por Finn e também Jessie estava em sua vida. Dizer a verdade, poderia ser fatal.

R: "É uma pena." – insistia. "não creio que tenha uma garota que seja capaz de resistir a você."

Quinn voltou a parar e obrigou a morena a fazer o mesmo.

R: "Vamos! Vai me negar que não é capaz de conseguir a que te propõe?" – Rachel tratava de fazê-la se sentir bem, necessitava que a loira tivesse confiança, só dessa forma poderia dizer quem era aquela garota.

R: "Sabe..." – seguiu andando. "juraria que não conheço ninguém mais perfeita que você para conquistar a quem se propõe, não apenas é linda, doce e inteligente, mas como sabe beijar muito bem."

Quinn observava a morena enquanto caminhava na frente dela, não terminava de acreditar em tudo o que estava dizendo e após mencionar o beijo, a imagem da festa e depois o despertar em sua cama, se ruborizou.

Rachel notou que a loira seguia parada na suas costas.

R: "Vamos?" – perguntou enquanto se virava.

Quinn avançou os metros que a separava da morena. Não podia evitar, seus olhos se cravaram nos dela, que foi notando a intensidade conforme se aproximava.

Q: "Você acha que eu beijo bem?"

Rachel engoliu saliva. O rosto de Quinn mudou radicalmente, passou de estar ruborizada para encher-se de desejo.

Rachel não pode agüentar seu olhar e seus olhos pousaram nos lábios da loira. Estavam na metade da rua, só a luz de um poste. Sentiu como seu coração acelerava, a mais remota idéia de voltar a sentir a loira em seus lábios a provocava calafrios.

Quinn mantinha uma luta interior, havia notado como Rachel olhava seus lábios, notava sua respiração, tinha ficado nervosa e isso a fazia sentir forte. Pela primeira vez não era ela a que sentia medo. Começou a se aproximar, Rachel não podia se mover, sentia como seus pés estavam fincados no solo e a loira se aproximava dela. Rachel fechou os olhos, Quinn soube que não havia volta, apenas dois centímetros separavam seus lábios, não se tocavam, seus corpos seguiam separados, mas ambas podiam sentir a respiração da outra. Tudo era perfeito...

Uma buzina tocou. Rachel abriu os olhos, Quinn olhava para a rua. Um carro parava a escassos metros de onde estavam.

Rachel se virou.

R: "Papai?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	15. Impossíveis

**Impossíveis**

R: "Como sabia que estávamos aqui?" – Rachel perguntou a seu pai.

L: "Jessie me ligou do seu celular e ao ver a ligação nos preocupamos,pensávamos que estava com você, assim que... tive que atender e me disse que estava com..." – olhou para a loira que seguia muda. "...com Quinn, mas vimos que se atrasava muito, então decidi sair para te buscar enquanto Hiram espera em casa..."

Leroy convidava as meninas para entrarem no carro. Rachel subiu no banco de co-piloto, enquanto Quinn ficava na parte traseira.

L: "O que faziam aqui? Tarde d sozinhas na rua, deveriam ter mais cuidado." – recriminava as meninas ao mesmo tempo que colocava marcha no carro.

R: "Nada, só..." – Fez uma pausa. "só conversávamos."

L: "E não tem outro lugar mais adequado?" – olhou para a loira pelo retrovisor.

Q: "Sinto muito, foi minha culpa, a entretive demasiado..."

Rachel observou Quinn pelo espelho lateral, estava séria. 'Está brava? Por que?', não tinha motivos.

A loira se deu conta de que Rachel não afastava o olhar dela, por uns segundos mantiveram o olhar fixo, foi a morena que abaixou sua cabeça.

'Ia me beijar?', se perguntava e ela não fez nada, simplesmente ficou esperando aquele beijo. 'O que está acontecendo? Por que tinha aquele sentimento?', Rachel jamais sentiu nada por uma garota, tão pouco a preocupava demais sentir, para ela a homossexualidade era algo natural, não via como um problema, mas aquela garota era Quinn a mesma garota que há uns anos compartilhavam seus segredos, a mesma garota que saia com o rapaz que tinha se apaixonado, a mesma garota que minutos antes havia confessado que teve dúvidas, mas que já não sentia nada e agora ela estava ali, apenas foi suficiente um olhar da loira para ficar paralisada e desejar com todas suas forças que voltasse a beijá-la.

Se sentia vulnerável diante ela e aquilo não era bom. Não com Quinn e menos ainda depois de que por fim a explicou o que aconteceu. Poderia sentir-se ofendida, ou talvez que estava brincando. Tinha que ser forte.

Enquanto Quinn no banco traseiro notava como a morena, após manter o olhar, abaixou sua cabeça. Não falava, sentia que algo acontecia. 'Se sente mal pelo de agora? Talvez a coloquei em situação comprometedora?', deveria controlar seus sentimentos, Rachel foi doce com ela, entendeu tudo o que disse e não quis dar maiores importâncias para não fazê-la se sentir mal, a morena estava se portando como uma verdadeira amiga e ela só desejava beijá-la, provocando que essa amizade pudesse ficar travada para sempre. Teria que se controlar, tinha que ter outras coisas em mente. Pelo bem das duas.

L: "É aqui verdade Quinn?" – Leroy parou seu carro e olhava para uma das casas.

Q: "Sim." – contestou a loira ao descobrir que tinham chegado a sua casa. "sim, é aqui."

Quinn abriu sua porta e dispôs a descer do carro.

Q: "Obrigada por me trazer em casa Sr. Berry." – disse enquanto se colocava na janela do co-piloto aonde estava Rachel.

A morena seguia cabisbaixa.

Q: "Rach." – era apenas um sussurro, a morena a olhou. "obrigada."

Rachel sentia como seu coração se acelerava, o que estava acontecendo, nem sequer podia olhar nos olhos da loira e parou em seus lábios. Quinn voltou a perceber aquilo.

R: "Não tem o que agradecer." – falava com dificuldade. "somos amigas, né?"

Q: "Claro, amigas." – Quinn se lamentou.

Isso era exatamente o que eram agora, amigas. A loira se afastou do carro, aquela última frase de Rachel não fez mais do que confirmar sua teoria, aquela tentativa de beijo, após ter explicado o que aconteceu, não fez mais que incomodá-la, Rachel só pretendia ser sua amiga e isso é o que tinham que ser.

Enquanto pai e filha observavam aloira se aproximar da porta de sua casa, esperaram até assegurar que Quinn entrava. Rachel olhava, sentia vontade de correr até ela e abraçá-la.

Leroy continuou a dirigir.

L: "Está bem?" – perguntou o pai.

R: "Sim, estou cansada... mas estou bem."

L: "Não me refiro a isso, perguntou se está bem com ela..."

Rachel olhou para seu pai.

R: "Claro, voltamos a ser amigas... é genial."

L: "Me alegro muito, me alegro que tenham acertado tudo..."

Pai e filha voltaram para casa. Rachel custou a conciliar o sono, tinha sido um dia longo e seguia com essa estranha sensação ao lembrar de Quinn.

A semana não começou muito bem para Quinn, o primeiro dia de ensaio no coral, o Mr, Schue a trouxe a pior notícia, Jessie colaboraria com o professor para ajudar o grupo nas Nacionais. Não lhe caia bem, esse garoto tinha feito muito dano em Rachel e além do mais ela seguia embelezada por seu encanto. Não queria vê-lo perto dela, era mais do que os ciúmes podiam provocar e aos que teria que continuar se costumando, sentia que aquele rapaz não era bom para a morena.

Porém houve algo mais, os meninos receberam a noticia do falecimento de Jane Silvester, a irmão de Sue e a Finn ocorreu que tinham que participar daquele funeral, não foi isso que a chateou, foi que o garoto tomou aquela decisão após falar com Rachel, tinha sido a morena que tinha convencido Finn de que ele era um líder, além de todas as críticas recebidas por Jessie, Finn se sentiu forte e tudo era pela morena.

Se para Quinn chateava ver Jessie com ela, mais ainda a chateava que seu namorado quisesse surpreender Rachel. Era sintoma de que ele continuava interessado nela e isso a revirava o est6omago. Ela queria o bem de sua amiga, mas seria demasiado duro suportar que eles voltassem a ficar juntos. Tinha que evitar que aquilo acontecesse.

A morena por sua vez, sentia que tinha que ajudar Finn, tinha que conseguir que aquele garoto se inscrevesse no teste que iam realizar para cantar nas Nacionais. Queria ganhar por cima de tudo, mas também necessitava vê-lo feliz e Jessie foi muito duro. Sem mais conversava com ele procurando não dar esperanças sobre seus sentimentos. Em sua mente, desde há uns dias só rodava Quinn e tinha que superar aquilo como fosse, estar com Finn não a ajudaria e faria dano a loira... Talvez Jess...

S: "Oi loira!" – Santana se aproximou de Quinn enquanto saiam do auditório. "creio que você e eu devemos conversar?"

Q: "É certo, temos algo pendente. Vamos na cafeteria?"

Santana aceitou e as meninas caminharam juntas, Brittany observou a cena, Rachel que não tinha falado absolutamente nada com Quinn durante aquele dia se aproximou da bailarina.

R: "Desde quando Quinn e Santana voltaram a ser amigas?" – perguntou estranhando.

B: "E você? Desde quando gosta das animadoras?"

R: "O que?" – se surpreendeu. "O que está dizendo?"

Jessie apareceu justamente atrás das meninas interrompendo a conversa.

Brittany se foi sem dizer mais nada, Rachel tinha ficado paralisada. 'Que demônios estava pensando? Como sabia Britt daquilo?'

J: "Passa algo?" – perguntou ilhando o rosto da morena.

R: "Não, nada."

Quinn e Santana chegaram na cafeteria do instituto, notava a tensão entre elas.

S: "E ai? Me diga o que sabe concretamente de Britt e eu?

Q: "O que?" – Quinn não compreendia.

S: "Vamos Quinn, Britt me disse no baile que você tinha dito que eu estava saindo com Berry e se comentou com ela é porque sabe de algo..."

Q: "Não, não, se equivoca, eu não disse nada a Britt, só queria saber porque você soltou aquela maldita frase na festa de Emily... Um momento." – se deteve. "Tem algo entre você e Britt?"

S: "Frase? Que frase?" – Santana havia se perdido.

Q: "A que perguntou para Rachel que se ela tinha se metido com alguma animadora em sua cama. Não é certo?"

S: "Ah sim, mas o que tem isso... Ah não, não posso acreditar... Você e ela?"

Quinn se alterou.

Q: "Não... não diga estupidez..." – se ruborizou.

S: "Então por que te incomodou tanto?"

Q: "Por que não quero que me relacionem com essa... estúpida."

S: "Está apaixonada? Quinn Fabray apaixonada por Rachel Berry?" – Santana não ocultava sua expressão entre surpreendida e brincalhona.

Q: "Chega por favor..." – Quinn não sabia o que dizer, não podia ocultar.

S: "Oh meu Deus, já sabia que tinha algo com ela, que não tinha esquecido nada do que aconteceu em Fairbrooks..."

Quinn fez uma tentativa de se levantar, não suportava aquilo, Santana a tinha descoberto sem nem sequer dizer nada, morria de vergonha. Mas a latina agarrou sua mão a detendo na tentativa de fuga.

S: "Fica aqui." – puxou a mão dela. "não vai a nenhum lado porque vamos falar, sem brincadeiras, de amiga para amiga, ok?"

Q: "Você e eu não somos amigas, se lembra?"

S: "Pois acabamos de voltar a ser, não vou permitir que passe por isso sozinha, além do mais... eu também necessito alguém com quem conversar, então me conte..."

Quinn voltou a se assentar, não se atrevia a olhar no rosto de Santana.

Q: "Não tem nada que contar, pensava que tudo estava esquecido, mas ela ficou sabendo de Lucy e depois veio uma amiga em comum que sabia de tudo, não sei, é uma longa história..."

S: "Falou pra ela?"

Q: "Eu disse qual foi a circunstancia porque me transferiram, mas não disse que ela era o motivo..."

S: "E o que pensa em fazer?"

Q: "Nada, não tenho nem devo fazer nada. Rachel não tem nada a ver com isso tudo..."

S: "Claro... e por isso te deu o beijo que te deu na festa, né?"

Q: "Aquilo foi só um jogo, por certo... Me explica porque perguntou aquilo?"

S: "Não tinha nada a ver com vocês, só tratava de cutucar Brittany... mas vejo que nunca digo algo sem levantar rumores..."

Rachel entrou na cafeteria com Jessie, parou ao ver as duas meninas sentadas em uma mesa, estavam próximas, Santana tinha sua mão sobre a de Quinn. 'O que está acontecendo?', suas pernas tremeram.

Santana viu Rachel aparecer, Quinn estava de costas para a entrada portanto não pode ver nada. Rachel caminhava até uma mesa lançando olhares para as duas garotas.

S: "Muito bem, tenho vontade de jogar..."

Q: "O que?" – a loira não entendia.

S: "Vamos averiguar se essa insuportável mosca prefere as flores ou só interessa nos resíduos."

Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha, não compreendia nada do que estava dizendo a latina.

S: "Faça o que eu te diga."

Q: "Como?"

S: "Se aproxima de mim..." – a latina se moveu para frente.

Quinn que seguia sem compreender nada, se aproximou do rosto de Santana.

S: "Isso." – disse sussurrando. "agora sorria."

Quinn sorria.

Q: "Pode me explicar o que está fazendo?"

S: "Solta uma risada maliciosa e fique nervosa." – Santana não olhava atentamente para Rachel, mas sabia qual era sua posição, tinha rodeado toda a cafeteria e se sentou justamente a esquerda das duas. Quinn não podia vê-la sem virar sua cabeça mas a morena via perfeitamente a expressão no perfil da loira.

Quinn sorriu com mais força, abaixou sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo que mordia o lábio.

Q: "O que estamos fazendo?" – perguntou dissimuladamente.

S: "Bem, agora você vai se levantar e it até o corredor, em uns segundos eu saio. Ok?"

Q: "Está bem." – disse enquanto deixava umas moedas em cima da mesa.

A loira se levantou, continuava sorrindo. Santana com uma expressão atrevida umedecia os lábios enquanto olhava Quinn que se afastava da mesa.

Permaneceu uns segundos sentada, Rachel não tirava o olho e a latina sabia. Sem muita demora se levantou e seguiu os passos da loira, que a esperava atrás da porta, no corredor.

S: "Agora? Esperar sentada para que o passarinha venha piar..." – Santana sorriu e se foi. Quinn a observou, não tinha se interado de nada do que tinha acontecido ali, mas intuía que algo divertido estava para acontecer. Se alegrou de ter falado com ela. Necessitava voltar a ser sua amiga.

Rachel seguia pensativa, Jessie tinha estado falando o tempo todo sobre sua futura academia de corais e demais idéias, mas em sua cabeça só apareciam Quinn e Santana. 'O que tramavam?', Santana olhava a loira de forma tentadora, estavam flertando e Quinn parecia gostar. Já tinha ouvido rumores sobre Santana, mas... com Quinn. O estômago se revirava, só a imagem delas juntas fazia que a morena se sentisse em pedaços. 'Estava utilizando Finn como disfarce?' Ela lhe disse que não era lésbica... mas claro, isso é o que menos importava.

Pela tarde, todos os meninos foram no funeral de Jane, tudo saiu segundo o previsto, Kurt e Finn fizeram um grande trabalho. Foi um momento duro, mas sentiam que tinham feito o que tinham que fazer.

Finn esperava Quinn no carro. Estava sério, a loira tinha se atrasado um pouco.

Q: "Sinto muito." – Quinn entrou no carro. "tinha uma enorme fila no banheiro. Todas estavam arrumando a maquiagem. Fizeram um bom trabalho com o funeral." – agarrava a mão de Finn. "Estou orgulhosa de você."

Q: Por que chora?"

F: "Porque vou terminar com você."

Q: "É por Rachel? Por que ainda a quer?"

F: "Não deveria ter feito isso com você, acreditei poder arrumar o que houve no ano passado, mas... não posso."

Quinn ficou pensativa, aquilo não era novo, sabia que Finn sentia algo pela morena, mas... não podia permitir que algo acontecesse entre eles.

Preferiria mil vezes vê-la com Jessie do que com Finn, sabia que se isso acontecesse a pouca esperança que tinha se desvanecia.

F: "Simplesmente não posso, e... Esse sentimento de que Sue estava falando lá dentro por ser desencadeado por alguém...Eu... eu só não sinto o mesmo por você."

Q: "Mas sente por ela?" – tinha que assegurar.

Finn não disse nada, aquilo confirmava tudo e Quinn queria morrer, não podia permitir, não com Rachel.

Q: "Não, não vamos deixar, posso lidar com sua confusão com Rachel até que o supere, vamos continuar juntos e no ano que vem seremos rei e rainha do baile..."

F: "Para! De acordo? Não quero essa vida. Já não sente nada? Isso é real... Isso está acontecendo."

A Quinn se rompia o coração, sabia que se Finn a deixava, teria via livre para estar com Rachel e não ia poder suportar.

Q: "É feliz agora?" – disse chorando. "Acredita que sou suficiente para você?"

F: "Quinn sinto muito, continuo te querendo." – tratou de acalmá-la.

Q: "Não me toque!" – gritou enquanto saia do carro.

No dia seguinte Quinn não manteve conversa com nenhum dos meninos, só Puck parecia entretê-la com suas piadas. Queria ter um dia tranqüilo.

R: "Quinn?" – a morena se aproximou da loira. Não pode se encontrar com ela desde a tarde do funeral e necessitava falar.

Quinn que caminhava junto com Puck parou ao escutar a voz da morena.

R: "Gostaria de falar com você. Podemos nos ver mais tarde?"

Q: "Claro, aonde?"

R: "O que acha de irmos tomar um sorvete ou algo assim?"

Q: "Está bem." – Quinn não esperava aquele convite.

R: "Bom, mais tarde te busco." – Rachel sorria.

Q: "Ok."

A morena se virou e começou a andar.

Q: "Rach!" – Quinn subiu o tom de voz e Rachel virou.

Q: "Me alegro que tenham te escolhido para as Nacionais..."

Rachel sorriu.

R: "Obrigada..."

Ambas se olharam durante um momento, foi Quinn a que se afastou da morena, a deixando na metade do corredor, com um amplo sorriso.

Quinn estava um pouco nervosa, apetecia muito ver Rachel fora do instituto, mesmo que não sabia o que era que tinha que falar com ela, se jogou na cama, ainda sobrava tempo para que Rachel chegasse.

Rachel por sua vez também pensava naquela saída com Quinn, havia se interado que Finn terminou com ela e agora era uma boa oportunidade para demonstrar sua amizade, seguramente Quinn necessitava falar. Além do mais, também necessitava saber o que acontecia entre a loira e Santana.

Aquela tarde tinha que demonstrá-la que podia confiar nela...

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	16. Torta de chocolate

**Torta de chocolate**

R: "Quinn? Está acordada?"

Quinn se assustou, Rachel a observava sentada aos pés de sua cama, tentou se levantar mas notou como uma força estranha a mantinha presa na cama.

R: "Não trate de se mexer." – sussurrava a morena ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava acariciando o cabelo da loira.

Quinn tentava falar, mas a mesma força que a mantinha grudada na cama, fazia que não pudesse vocalizar.

Rachel se aproximando lentamente, deixou um suave e doce beijo no pescoço da loira, que suspirou com força, sem apenas se dar conta, a morena se colocou em cima dela, segurava o quadril de Quinn com os joelhos e suas mãos seguravam com força os braços da loira, que não podia fazer nada para evitar.

R: "Não sabe quanto tempo esperei esse momento..." – Rachel seguia sussurrando.

Quinn mantinha a respiração agitada, seus lábios se juntaram, a morena conseguia deixar sem ar a loira, que enlouquecia por momentos. Quinn movia sua cintura, buscava o corpo de Rachel, que continuava jogando com sua boca, deixou de beijar seus lábio e com um roce sutil deu uma pequena mordida na orelha de Quinn, se estremecia... Ficavam loucas...

Judy entrou no quarto...

J: "Quinn? Quinn filha..."

Quinn abriu os olhos, sua mãe a olhava.

J: "Carinho, estão te esperando..."

Q: "O que?" – a loira não parecia se interar de nada. "O que tem acontecido?"

J: "Você ficou dormindo e Rachel está lá em baixo te esperando... Digo que suba?"

Quinn reagiu, tinha sido um sonho, olhou seu relógio e viu que as duas horas que faltavam para seu encontro tinha passado. Tinha estado sonhando com Rachel...

Q: "Rachel?... Não, não, diga que já desço." – a loira tinha que se arrumar um pouco.

Judy saiu do quarto, Quinn ainda sem estar completamente consciente, se levantou e entrou no chuveiro, apenas tardou uns minutos em tomar banho e se vestir. Não necessitava muito mais para estar linda.

Q: "Sinto ter te feito esperar." – disse enquanto descia as escadas.

Rachel estava sentada na sala de estar com Judy, ambas conversavam animadamente.

R: "Não se preocupe." – se levantou.

Q: "Vamos?"

Rachel concordou e ambas se dispuseram a sair.

J: "Tenham cuidado meninas." – disse Judy. "Me encantou falar com você Rachel." – se dirigiu para a morena.

R: "A mim também, espero voltar logo..."

Q: "Mamãe, já vamos..." – Quinn cortou a Judy.

As meninas saíram da casa, Rachel não tirava o olho da loira, desde que desceu das escadas não tinha olhado para ela nem uma vez, parecia envergonhada por algo. Quinn por seu lado, tratava de esquecer o sonho que acabava de ter com a morena, mas lhe custava, a imagem da cantora sobre ela de uma forma como jamais teria imaginado lhe rondava constantemente.

R: "O que acha de irmos tomar algo? Ou prefere outra coisa?" – rompeu o gelo.

Q: "Gostaria de um café, me cairá bem para acordar."

R: "Vamos em meu carro ou no seu?"

Q: "Em nenhum dos dois, aqui perto tem uma cafeteria, podemos ir passeando se você achar bom..."

R: "Prefiro, gosto de andar." – a idéia a encantou.

R: "Estava dormindo?" – sentia curiosidade.

Q: "Pois..." – lhe dava vergonha dizer. "... a verdade é que sim, me deitei na cama e não me dei conta..."

R: "Está muito cansada? Digo, poderíamos ter deixado para outro momento..."

Q: "Não, não, estou bem, não costumo dormir à tarde ainda mais com esse tempo bom, mas..." – não sabia o que dizer.

R: "Bom, agora com o café voltará a acordar." – sorriu.

Ambas caminharam pela calçada, a cafeteria apenas estava a 200 metros por isso não demoraram a chegar. Era um lugar bonito, tinha grandes janelas que deixava passar a luz do dia, nesse momento da tarde os raios de sol invadiam o interior.

R: "Vem muito por aqui?" – perguntou ao chegar.

Q: "De vez em quando... é um bom lugar para ler."

As garotas escolheram uma mesa junto a uma das janelas.

R: "Não sabia que gostava de ler."

Q: "Não sabe muitas coisas de mim..."

R: "E o que mais gosta além de ler?"

Uma garçonete interrompeu a conversa, era uma garota jovem, mas seguramente um pouco mais velha que elas.

G: "O que vão tomar?" – a garçonete mostrava um enorme sorriso.

R: "Gostaria de algo suave. Um chocolate pode ser?"

Q: "Claro. E para você, linda?" – olhou para Quinn.

Q: "Capuccino por favor."

G: "Perfeito, em seguida eu trago." – voltou a sorrir antes de se retirar.

R: "Nossa, que amável, verdade?" – Rachel observava a reação de Quinn, que dissimuladamente se pôs a ler o menu de cafés.

Q: "Eh, sim, é simpática."

R: "Bom, vai me dizer o que gosta de fazer além de vir aqui para ler?"

Q: "Pois não sei, porque se supõe que viemos aqui para falar de algo que tem que me contar e...Não creio que seja isso, né?"

R: "Tá." – Rachel desceu o olhar. "sinto muito, tem razão."

Quinn sorriu, estava brincando.

R: "Nossa, pensava que tinha se chateado..."

Q: "Vamos fazer um trato, eu te conto quais são minhas afeições e você se esquece dessa absurda idéia de que vou me chatear com qualquer coisa que diga, de acordo?"

R: "Trato feito." – sorriu.

R: "E bem?" – voltou a perguntar. "Me diga o que mais gosta de fazer fora de classe."

Q: "Na realidade tão pouco tenho muito para contar, não tenho muitas afeições, só gosto de ler, passear e bem, a fotografia é minha paixão oculta, mas é só um hobby..."

E: "Nossa, Quinn Fabray fotógrafa, soa mais divertido que agente imobiliário... não crê?"

Quinn sorria.

A garçonete voltou a aparecer com o pedido.

G: "Muito bem, aqui deixo o chocolate quente para a morena." – deixou o caneco na frente de Rachel. "E o capuccino para a loira de olhos verdes."

Rachel se surpreendeu ao escutar a garçonete. Quinn apenas lançou um olhar de agradecimento.

G: "Que desfrutem." – a garçonete saiu.

R: "Pois sim, sim que é amável." – voltou a relembrar Rachel.

Quinn sorria, mas seu gesto mudou quando observou a caneca de capuccino, Rachel notou e sem pensar olhou para ela.

R: "É um coração?" – perguntou ao ver a silhueta que tinha em cima do creme do capuccino. Quinn corou.

Q: "O que diz? Não tem forma de nada." – instintivamente meteu a colher e mexeu o capuccino.

Rachel seguia surpreendida, aquilo era um coração, por mais que a loira tratasse de eliminar, a garçonete tinha criado esse coração com o café sobre o creme branco do leite.

Q: "Bom, me diz logo o que é que quer falar comigo." – mudou de tema.

R: "Ah sim, sim claro. Bom na realidade é uma bobeira, mas gostaria de um conselho e bom, talvez você poderia me dar..."

Q: "Um conselho? Sobre o que?"

R: "Sobre Jessie..."

Quinn mudou seu gesto, ficou um pouco tensa.

Q: "E sobre o que posse te aconselhar que tem a ver com Jessie?"

R: "Bom, veja... essa manhã me convidou no auditório, para me dizer que tinham me escolhido como solista para as Nacionais, mas... depois me disse algo mais..." – Rachel olhava seu chocolate.

Q: "O que te disse?"

R: "Me disse que... que tinha voltado por mim." – engoliu saliva. "Que tinha se dado conta que a fama não era o que queria, que queria a mim... e..."

Quinn permanecia séria.

R: "E me beijou..."

Quinn respirou, tinha que controlar seu estado, a imagem da morena beijando Jessie não era a melhor imagem que poderia ter. Tinha que procurar não alterar suas emoções, por mais ciúmes que aquilo a provocava.

Q: "E o que eu posso fazer?" – perguntou calma.

R: "Não sei o que fazer Quinn, já sabe que Jessie não se portou muito bem comigo e tenho medo que venha me fazer dano outra vez..."

Q: "E você o que sente? Quero dizer, está apaixonada por ele?"

Rachel se estremeceu ao escutar aquilo, o reflexo do Sol que entrava pela janela dava diretamente no rosto de Quinn, fazendo com que seus olhos brilhassem de forma espetacular. A claridade de seu cabelo também distraía a morena. Jamais tinha se fixado tanto nela, era linda, mas naquele momento a imagem da loira lhe parecia quase celestial.

R: "Não, não estou apaixonada por ele."

Q: "Então?" – Quinn se sentiu aliviada ao escutar aquilo.

R: "Creio que Jessie pode me manter... entretida, afastada já sabe..."

Q: "Afastada? De quem?" – no fundo preferia não saber, sabia que era Finn de quem queria manter longe.

Rachel ficou em silêncio o que fez confirmar as suspeitas de Quinn.

Q: "Rachel, se não está apaixonada de Jessie não deve dar falsas esperanças a ele, acredite, é pior, se sentirá pior e te digo por experiência..."

R: "Mas... não se como fazer, Jessie tem algo que sempre me faz pensar... mas não é o que quero..."

Q: "O que é que você quer Rach?" – foi inequívoca.

Rachel ficou em silencio, aquela pergunta tinha uma resposta sensível e clara desde há dias, mas nem sequer se atrevia a pensar.

Q: "É por Finn?"

Rachel engoliu saliva.

R: "Não, não Quinn. Te juro que eu não quero estar com ele..."

Q: "Finn terminou comigo essa manhã, tem o caminho livre." – Quinn não podia fazer mais nada, sabia que Rachel estava apaixonada por ele e mesmo que fosse o que mais doía e não sabia que não iria poder suportar vê-los juntos, sentia que a morena tinha que ser feliz, ela merecia.

R: "Eu sei, sei que terminaram porque Finn me disse..." – estava triste.

Q: "Então? O que espera... se está desejando ele..."

R: "Não Quinn, eu não vou voltar com ele, eu não estou segura de meus sentimentos, de fato ultimamente não estou segura de nada do que creditava estar..."

Aquilo surpreendeu a loira, Rachel acabava de soltar que algo acontecia com ela e por como disse deveria ser algo bastante importante.

Q: "Está bem?" – queria saber o que acontecia.

G: "Meninas." – interrompeu a garçonete. – "tomei a liberdade de trazer com pedaço da torta especial da casa." – colocou um pratinho com um pedaço da torta na mesa.

G: "Torta de chocolate com creme de avelã e nozes.

A garçonete voltava a olhar fixamente para Quinn, que dessa vez agüentou o olhar e devolveu o sorriso.

Rachel notou o olhar das duas.

Q: "Obrigada, parece boa."

G: "O sabor é ainda melhor." – sorriu e se virou.

G: "Desculpa." – voltou para a mesa dirigindo-se a Quinn. "Costuma vir muito aqui?"

Q: "De vez em quando..." – respondeu. "Por?"

G: "Bom, é que essa é minha primeira semana de trabalho e... queria saber se era cliente habitual."

Rachel permanecia calada, escutando a conversa das duas garotas que não paravam de sorrir.

Q: "Bom, costumo vir... e se vai me trazer mais torta virei mais ainda." – Quinn mordeu o lábio.

Rachel não suportava aquela cena, Quinn estava tratando de flertar com aquela garota, ou ao menos isso parecia.

G: "Pois terei em conta." – contestou sem terminar de sorrir. "Que aproveitem." – disse enquanto voltava para o galpão.

Rachel olhava o rosto de Quinn, parecia absorta com a garçonete. Não suportava vê-la assim com outra.

Q: "Aonde estávamos?" – voltou a olhar para a morena. "Está bem?" – notou que Rachel estava demasiado séria.

R: "Sim." – respondeu de forma brusca. "tanto excesso de amabilidade, não a tinha visto na vida... tenho que ir ao banheiro." – se levantou. "me desculpa."

Quinn ficou pensativa, que demônios acontecia, por que tinha ficado assim?

Rachel respirava profundamente, tinha que se controlar, estava claro que aquela garota buscava algo com Quinn. E Quinn parecia seguir o jogo e já tinha suficiente com o que viu pela manhã com Santana e agora essa estúpida garçonete.

R: "Sinto muito." – voltou a mesa.

Q: "Rachel, você está bem? Tem uma cara..."

R: "Tranquila estou bem..." – mentiu.

Q: "Bom, porque essa torta está esperando que a devore..."

R: "E você não come?"

Q: "Não, tem nozes e..." – Quinn se aproximou de Rachel. "sou alérgica a elas." – disse sussurrando. "me fazem falta." – sorriu.

R: "Como? E por que aceitou?"

Q: "Porque é de chocolate e imaginei que você gostaria, além do mais... também ofereceu a você."

R: "Nem sonhe." – disse pegando um pedaço da torta com a colher.

Q: "Como?"

R: "Está claro que trouxe a torta porque estava você aqui."

Quinn se surpreendeu, Rachel estava chateada porque a garçonete tinha falado com ela. Esta com ciúmes? Não, não isso não pode ser.

Q: "Pois, pouco tem que fazer comigo." – sorriu.

R: "Não parecia que te incomodava." – Rachel seguia comendo sem olhar para Quinn.

Estava com ciúmes, Quinn não podia acreditar naquilo. Rachel com ciúmes de que outra garota tivesse falado com ela de forma carinhosa.

Q: "Não sabia que te importava."

R: "Não, não, se equivoca, a mim não incomoda o que faça ou deixa de fazer." – estava mentindo. "mas igual a..." – se deteve.

Q: "A...?" – perguntou curiosa.

R: "Nada, esqueça..."

Q: "Berry... não vá me deixar intrigada, me diga de quem está falando ou vou ter que romper minha promessa de não ficar chateada com bobeiras..."

Rachel soltou a colher em cima do prato, não olhava para Quinn.

R: "Tem algo com..." – respirou. "...com Santana?"

Surpresa! Santana? Quinn ficou boquiaberta.

R: "Eu vi vocês na cafeteria essa manhã..."

Oh Deus, Santana, agora entendia tudo, agora entendia porque aquele jogo de rir e tocar nas mãos e porque lhe disse aquilo, esperar que o passarinho piasse... Rachel estava ali e Santana sabia. Quinn não saia de seu assombro, tinha conseguido que Rachel ficasse com ciúmes, com um jogada mestre e sem saber. Começou a rir.

R: "Do que ri?" – Rachel estava incomodada com a atitude da loira. "Por acaso minto?"

Quinn olhou com doçura para a morena, que com gesto sério a olhava sem compreender porque não dizia nada. A loira aproximou sua mão ao rosto de Rachel, suavemente com o polegar roçou a comissura dos lábio da morena, que ficou paralisada.

Q: "Tem um pouco de chocolate aqui." – disse enquanto tirava com seu dedo.

Rachel rapidamente pegou um guardanapo de papel e se limpou. Abaixou seu olhar, estava confundida.

Q: "Rachel, se quiser estar com Finn, por mim não tem problema." – Quinn pretendia deixar intrigada a morena, talvez aquilo poderia ser um ponto a seu favor.

Rachel seguia confusa, tinha dito que sabia que tinha algo com a latina e Quinn não negou, estava claro que tinha algo e isso doía, para culminar para ela dava igual que estivesse com Finn, sintoma inequívoco de que a loira estava tomando outra direção.

Se supõe que deveria se alegrar de ver Quinn dando esse passo, mas... Com Santana?

Q: "Será melhor irmos, essa noite tenho que cuidar de uma par de crianças e tenho que me preparar psicologicamente." – sorriu.

Rachel seguia calada, não podia falar porque sabia que se o fizesse poderia dizer qualquer coisa de que se arrependesse.

Quinn se despediu da garçonete ao entregar o dinheiro da comissão, o que provocou ainda mais mal estar na morena.

Durante o curto trajeto até a casa de Quinn não falaram. Quinn sorria para si mesma, não podia crer que a morena estivesse com ciúmes e não era por Finn, estava com ciúmes do que viu com Santana e a não ser que a morena sentisse algo por Santana, algo impensável, aqueles ciúmes eram por ela. Enquanto Rachel tratava de não parecer tão incomodada como estava.

Santana e Quinn juntas... E o que faria ela com aqueles sentimentos?

Q: "Voltaremos a repetir isso, verdade?" – Quinn se deteve junto ao carro de Rachel.

R: "Sim, sim claro." – a morena não podia olhá-la nos olhos.

Q: "Nos vemos amanhã no coral. Dirija com cuidado."

R: "Tchau Quinn." – Rachel se moveu até a porta dianteira. Quinn a observava divertida...

Q: "Rach..." – Quinn se aproximou dela, faltava o toque final. "Espera."

Rachel se deteve.

Quinn parou na frente dela e sem duvidar a abraçou com doçura a morena, que ficou surpreendida ao ver a reação.

Q: "Obrigada por voltar." – disse ao ouvido.

Rachel não pode evitar, abraçou com a mesma doçura a loira, mas seus braços o fazia com mais força. Quinn notou, Rachel a tinha completamente rodeada e não duvidou em apoiar sua cabeça no ombro da morena.

Rachel respirava o cheiro do cabelo de Quinn estava a estava levando a limites insuperáveis de desejo, fechou os olhos com força, não queria soltá-la, mas sabia que tinha que fazer. Quinn sentia, sentia a força com que Rachel a abraçava. Sorria. Com dificuldade se separou da morena e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Rachel a olhava, parecia triste. Reagiu e abriu a porta do carro. Não tardou em subir e ligar o motor. Quinn se afastou, caminhou até sua casa e deu as costas para a morena, que dentro do carro e começando a dirigir deixou cair uma lágrima.

Amava a Quinn e não podia evitar... Ia destruir sua vida... Quinn sorria e também deixava cair uma lágrima, uma lágrima de felicidade. Rachel sentia algo, não sabia muito bem o que, mas sentia algo...tinha esperança.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Gente mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar, mas estava bastante apertada com assuntos da faculdade.


	17. A rainha da fofoca

**A rainha da fofoca**

As nacionais estavam a ponto de chegar, só faltavam um par de dias para viajar para Nova York e os meninos estavam entusiasmados.

Aquele dia, no clube Glee o Mr. Shuester decidiu que os meninos cantariam músicas originais, como fizeram nas regionais, deixando de lado algumas das pautas que Jessie tinha proposto ao grupo e que tinha criado um ambiente rarefeito entre eles. Após uma breve reunião, todos estavam de acordo, Rachel e Finn cantariam um dueto na primeira música e depois o restante unia a eles. Rachel estava contente, tinha a oportunidade da sua vida.

Cantar em Nova York, ela de protagonista e com Finn a seu lado, dando muitas opções para ganhar a competição. Tudo saía a perfeição.

Quinn por outro lado seguia sem ter muito contato com o restante do grupo, estava mais ausente nas classes, estava planejando algo e assim fez saber a Finn, que após ver a garota na reunião do clube perguntou como ela estava e ela com um sorriso disse que bem e que tinha um plano para a viagem.

Finn não sabia o que poderia ser, nem ele e nem ninguém. Santana escutou o que a loira comentou com o rapaz e quando terminou a reunião não duvidou em persegui-la para averiguar o que é que tramava.

S: "Ei loira!" – se aproximou do armário onde a loira guardava suas coisas. "O que é isso que você tem nas mãos?"

Q: "Não sei do que você fala."

S: "Escutei como dizia a Finn que tinha um plano para Nova York. Perdi algo?"

Quinn sorriu.

Q: "Por que é tão fofoqueira?" – ironizava.

Santana começava a perder a paciência.

Q: "O passarinho piou." – disse enquanto fechava o armário.

S: "O que? Não acredito... Tão rápido? Vamos já me contando o que aconteceu..."

Q: "Não aconteceu nada, exceto que o passarinho está por sair da jaula por causa do ciúmes..."

S: "Oh Deus, Berry é tão previsível..."

Q: "Shhhh..." – pediu que abaixasse o volume de sua voz. "Pode falar com mais descrição?"

S: "Está bem..." – disse sussurrando de forma graciosa. "Me diz como foi?"

Rachel saia do auditório, caminhava junto a Tina e pode ver que Quinn e Santana falavam no corredor.

R: "Tina, eu... eu tenho que..." – tratava de se desculpar para poder observar o casal. "... tenho que falar com um professor... Continue você, ok?"

Tina nem sequer disse nada, a olhou e seguiu seu caminho. Rachel ficou próximo dos armários, estava longe das duas, mas ainda assim tratava de se ocultar.

Q: "Pois ontem me pediu para ficar, que tinha que falar comigo e... fomos tomar café perto da minha casa, pois bem, tinha uma garçonete bastante bonita que... bem, que era muito amável e para Rachel estava levando a loucura e depois não pode agüentar mais e me perguntou se tínhamos algo..."

S: "E você disse que sim..."

Q: "Não, não disse nem que sim e nem que não... tinha que ter visto a cara dela..." – Quinn sorria.

S: "Amém irmã!" – disse em tom de brincadeira. "Vejo que aprendeu rápido."

Q: "Aprendi com a melhor." – fez uma pequena reverencia.

S: "E qual é o plano?"

Q: "Pois... é simples, vamos estar em Nova York, é a cidade favorita dela... e..." – Quinn moveu sua cabeça, tinha visto Rachel meio escondida atrás dos últimos armários, estava espiando.

S: "E...?" – Santana se impacientou ao ver que a loira não continuava com seu plano.

Quinn voltou a olhar para a latina, sua expressão tinha mudado, começou a olhá-la fixamente, com um leve sorriso.

S: "O que está acontecendo? Não me diga que..." – fez uma tentativa de se virar.

Q: "Quieta." – evitou que a latina se virasse para Rachel. "Posso te abraçar?"

Santana sorria maliciosamente, gostava daquele jogo.

Quinn não duvidou, aquele sorriso era a confirmação de Santana e se abraçou a ela com doçura. Rachel que nesse momento estava escondida voltou a mostrar sua cabeça atrás do armário e ao ver o abraço ficou paralisada. Quinn abriu seus olhos enquanto abraçava a latina, que lhe dava amostras de carinho. Rachel não reagiu para se esconder e a loira a viu.

As garotas permaneceram se olhando através do corredor por alguns segundos. Rachel não se movia, foi Quinn a que após abraçar a Santana se separou dela sem apartar o olhar dos olhos da morena. Por fim reagiu, ao ver o movimento de Quinn, Rachel afastou seu olhar e saiu correndo.

S: "Segue aí?" – perguntou ao notar que Quinn se separava dela

Q: "Não." – tinha o gesto sério.

S: "Está bem?"

Q: "Não sei, talvez não esteja fazendo o correto, não acha? Não quero fazer dano a ela..."

S: "Ei, relaxa... Está fazendo o que tem que fazer, é a única maneira de descobrir se essa irritável mosquinha sente algo por você ou não, assim que não caia e segue com o que tem p-planejado. De acordo?"

Quinn voltou a entrar em razão.

Q: "Sim, sim... é certo, não vou parar agora..."

As garotas saíram, tinham que continuar com as aulas.

Rachel que tinha fugido correndo, voltou para o auditório, não tinha ninguém, se sentia mal, sentia que seu coração tinha partido, ver Quinn abraçada a Santana depois de não negar que tivessem algo foi mais duro do que acreditou em um primeiro momento. Realmente poderia sentir tudo aquilo por Quinn? Se perguntava uma e outra vez. Tinha tratado de associar a sua nova amizade, talvez sentir ciúmes de ver como Quinn voltava a ser amiga da latina e pudesse esquecer dela, mas não se convencia, não tinha voltado a ser Lucy, era Quinn a que via e tudo começou naquela noite em seu quarto, quando sem saber porque teve a tentação de beijá-la, mas naquele momento não sentiu nada, porém no dia da festa de Emily, aquele beijo... aquele sim foi diferente, aquele fez com que seu estomago se enchesse de borboletas, essas borboletas de que todos falavam quando se apaixonam.

A morena subiu no palco e sentou no chão. Não queria sair dali, não queria voltar a encontrar com Quinn.

Mas Quinn não ia facilitar. Não tinha voltado a ver a morena durante o resto das aulas e estranhou, porque coincidiam em uma ou outra, mas não esteve. Nem sequer a viu abandonar a escola no término das aulas e seu carro não estava no estacionamento.

Aquela tarde e ainda estando com os preparativos para a viagem, a loira decidiu ligar para Rachel, queria falar com ela, ao menos saber se estava bem e sua falta na aula era uma boa desculpa, mas a morena não estava com a intenção de colaborar, não respondeu a nenhuma de suas ligações, nem respondeu a nenhuma mensagem. Quinn começava a se preocupar, a morena poderia estar com ciúmes, mas nem por isso poderia imaginar que aquilo pudesse afetar sua amizade. E era um risco que começava a não estar segura de correr.

Rachel por outro lado, não soube nada das ligações de Quinn, passou a tarde com Hiram fazendo compras. Tinha que despegar-se e comprar coisas para a viagem. O celular tocava em cima de sua cama e ela não tinha nem a mínima idéia que ele tocava.

Quinn não agüentou mais, não queria esperar o dia seguinte para perguntar o que acontecia e com o entardecer já passado seguiu rumo a casa de Rachel. Apenas tardou 15 minutos para chegar, parou o carro e tocou a campainha da casa.

L: "Ola, como vai Quinn?" - o pai de Rachel se surpreendeu.

Q: "Ola Sr. Berry, a Rachel está em casa?" – perguntava enquanto cumprimentava o pai.

L: "Não, não está, mas... passe, entra..."

Q: "Não, não, tenho um pouco de pressa, mas... se pudesse me dizer aonde está." – Quinn só queria ver a morena.

L: "Ah, pois acredito que saiu com Hiram para fazer compras... imagino que já devem estar voltando."

Q: "Ok, diga a ela pra me ligar quando voltar..." – se despediu do pai.

Quinn voltou para o carro, estava a ponto de voltar para sua casa mas decidiu ficar ali, parada. Talvez foi um sinal, porque a poucos minutos viu como o carro de Rachel aparecia pela rua, se manteve dentro do seu carro. Hiram conduzia e estacionou na entrada da garagem, Quinn permanecia escondida, a noite tinha chegado e observava da calçada cada movimento.

Primeiro saiu Hiram que abriu a porta do porta-malas para tirar umas sacolas, a poucos segundos saiu Rachel, buscava algo em sua bolsa. Hiram se aproximou da morena e a entregou algo, eram as chaves do carro, Rachel abriu a porta traseira, enquanto Hiram se dirigia até a casa. Quinn que observava cada momento, fez a tentativa de abrir sua porta para sair ao encontro com a morena, mas estava nervosa, não sabia o que fazer.

Rachel fechou ambas as portas e ativou o alarme automático com as chaves, levava também um par de sacolas e se dispôs a caminhas até a casa, Hiram já tinha entrado. Quinn saiu do carro.

Se aproximou dela rapidamente, a morena seguia buscando em sua bolsa e não viu a chegada da loira.

Q: "Rachel..."

Rachel se assustou e deixou cair a bolsa e as sacolas.

Q: "Tranquila..." – disse se aproximando mais.

R: "Quinn? O que faz aqui?" – disse com cara de terror.

L: "Carinho?" – Leroy saiu da porta ao escutar o ruído. "Está bem?" – se deteve ao ver Quinn junto a morena.

R: "Sim papai, estou bem. Quinn me assustou sem querer..."

Q: "Sinto muito." – disse olhando para ambos. "não pretendia..."

L: "Ah Quinn, segue aí?" – se aproximou das meninas e pegou as sacolas que Rachel voltava a sustentar.

Q: "Sim... Rachel, podemos conversar?"

Rachel seguia um pouco alterada, olhou para seu pai que não duvidou em dizer que ele levava as bolas e as deixavam sozinhas.

Quinn fez um gesto com a cabeça para que Rachel a seguisse, a morena não duvidou. A visita inesperada da loira a pegou de surpresa. Quinn caminhava até seu carro e abrindo a porta traseira convidou Rachel para entrar. Ela entrou logo atrás.

R: "O que está acontecendo Quinn?"

Q: "Isso é o que eu pergunto. Por que não atendeu o telefone a tarde inteira?"

R: "Telefone? Não..." – Rachel abriu a bolsa e começou a buscar seu celular. "não estou com ele Quinn, devo ter deixado em casa."

Muito bem Quinn. Pensou a loira, acaba de fazer a imbecil.

Q: "Oh..." – não sabia o que dizer. "pensava que não queria atender as minhas ligações..."

R: "O que? Por que iria fazer isso?" – estava confusa. "Você veio por que pensava que eu estava evitando algo?" – em parte tinha razão, é verdade que esqueceu o celular, mas Rachel tinha passado a tarde fora tratando de não pensar na loira. De algum modo estava fugindo.

Q: "Sim, não sei, vi que você não foi na aula de literatura e achei estranho. E bem eu... queria saber se estava bem..."

R: "Ah, é isso... sim, não fui nessa aula porque não estava bem, mas já estou melhor, não se preocupe..."

Quinn estava mais tranquila, saber que a morena não tinha ficado de mal dela a tranqüilizou. Ambas se calaram por um momento.

R: "Tudo solucionado, verdade?" – perguntou ao ver que a loira tinha ficado muda.

Q: "Não..." – lembrou de como tinha saído correndo do corredor. "tem algo que quero saber..."

R: "Pergunta."

Q: "Por que saiu correndo quando me viu no corredor?"

O gesto de Rachel mudou radicalmente, sua mandíbula ficou tensa e desceu o olhar.

Q: "Quis te cumprimentar, mas não deu tempo de te alcançar..."

R: "Não quis te incomodar..." – Rachel brincava com o banco dianteiro, não se atrevia a olhar para Quinn.

A loira achou o momento muito divertido, notava que Rachel não estava à vontade falando daquilo, mas era tanta a necessidade de saber se tinha algo, mesmo que só fosse ciúmes, que não se importava martirizá-la um pouco mais.

Q: "Por que ia me incomodar? Só estava falando com Santana..."

R: "Quinn, sinceramente, me custa falar disso..." – a olhou. "não de seus sentimentos, só que me custa te imaginar com ela e... bom não quero ser brusca, mas todo mundo fala dela e Britt e agora resulta que você também está aí..."

Q: "Para, para por favor." – sorria. "Santana e eu só somos amigas." – não soou contundente.

R: "Tá..." – Rachel não acreditava nada.

Q: "Como posso te demonstrar?"

R: "Não tem que me demonstrar nada Quinn, de verdade, não me faça caso, eu... só necessito me acostumar a te ver assim e te juro que o farei."

Quinn suspirou.

Q: "Está bem, vou ser completamente sincera com você." – Quinn olhava para frente. "reconheço que ultimamente tenho estado sentido coisas que acreditava que tinha esquecido e é certo que essas coisas são por uma garota."

Rachel a olhava sem piscar.

Q: "Isso não significa que tenha que me chamar lésbica, porque não me considero, simplesmente gosto de uma garota."

R: "Santana?"

Q: "Não."

R: "Eu a conheço?"

Q: "Sim."

R: "Quem é Quinn?" – Rachel não queria seguir jogando, só queria saber quem era a garota por qual morria de ciúmes.

Q: "Pois é uma garota da escola." – Quinn respirava, estava segura do que ia fazer, se virou olhando para Rachel. "uma garota morena, de olhos grandes e escuros." – a voz de Quinn ia minguando. "uma garota inteligente, linda e que vive em minha cabeça dia e noite." – se aproximava da morena lentamente. "e que o dia em que a beijei pela primeira vez, soube que era tudo o que queria em minha vida."

Rachel olhava Quinn, não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer, Quinn estava descrevendo a ela, mas ela só pensava na loira, só pensava que a tinha a escassos centímetros. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar, sentia que as lágrimas iam aparecer em breve, engoliu saliva e a primeira das lágrimas caiu.

Quinn se deteve ao ver, Não pensava em nada mais, seu corpo começava a se deixar levar, roçou a bochecha da morena com sua mão, tratando de sustentar a lagrima que caia, mas várias mais a seguiram. Quinn se apoiando no encosto, avançou até ela, agora eram suas mãos as que tratavam de secar as lágrimas, Rachel segui muda, só a olhava e Quinn não pode evitar.

Suas mãos foram afastando de seus olhos e acariciavam o cabelo da cantora, mordeu o lábio e notou como os olhos de Rachel se dirigiram até eles, era o sinal e não duvidou. Apenas um ligeiro roce de lábios, Rachel seguia com os olhos abertos, Quinn se afastou um milímetro para observar a reação, mas a morena não permitiu e aproximando sua boca lhe devolveu o beijo. Agora sim não havia volta, Quinn segurava gentilmente a Rachel, que se perdia entre os lábios da loira, as lágrimas seguiam caindo e cada vez que Quinn notava uma dessas lágrimas mais intensamente a beijava, não podia contar os segundos, os minutos que estiveram se beijando, nenhuma das duas se cansava, não pensavam, só queria sentir. A respiração aumentava, o que começou com um suave roce, estava se convertendo em um intenso duelo para ver qual das duas desprendia mais paixão. Quinn se deteve um instante, separando seus lábios mas com suas testas unidas e roçando seu nariz com o da morena.

Q: "Rachel..." – sussurrou.

Rachel abriu os olhos, as lágrimas apenas a deixava ver com claridade o verde intenso dos olhos de Quinn.

R: "Sinto muito." – disse com apenas um fio de voz e se separando da loira, abriu a porta e desceu do carro. Começou a correr até sua casa.

Quinn reagiu com bastante antecedência e descendo pelo seu lado pode deter a morena, que ainda não tinha dado a volta no carro.

Q: "Rachel, espera." – parou na frente dela.

R: "Quinn, por favor... me deixa ir." – Rachel seguia chorando e com a cabeça baixa.

Q: "Não, não vou te deixar ir assim, não sem saber que isso não é um jogo... Rachel me olhe."

Voltou a segurar o rosto da morena com ambas as mãos.

Q: "Se quer que eu vá, irei, mas não sem que me diga que deseja isso tanto quanto eu..."

Rachel não podia falar e sem que a loira esperasse voltou a beijá-la, enquanto alçava seus braços em volta do pescoço de Quinn, que instintivamente a abraçou.

Foi um beijo curto, era mais um abraço e ambas permaneceram assim durante uns minutos.

Quinn sorria, Rachel não tinha falado, mas seus gestos deixaram claro que estava de acordo, que tinha desejado aquilo, que não estavam sonhando.

R: "Volte para casa." – disse entre suspiros.

Quinn voltou a olhar para a morena, que foi se separando dela lentamente. A olhava fixamente e deu um sorriso que contagiou a Quinn, não voltaram a falar. Rachel se afastou e se deteve na entrada da casa, enquanto esperava que Quinn sentasse em seu carro, ligasse o motor e se afastasse dali.

Quinn a olhou antes de ir, voltou a sorrir, mas a morena devido a falta de luz não podia ver o gesto da loira. Decidiu levantar sua mão para se despedir dela e entrou na casa. Quinn acelerou e desapareceu pela rua.

Aparentemente tudo tinha ficado entre elas, na escuridão da rua, porém elas não eram as únicas que viveram aquele momento. Hiram que minutos antes tinha chegado em casa com sua filha observou a cena da janela de seu quarto, quis ter certeza que sua filha e a loira continuavam na rua e ficou atônito ao encontrá-las abraçadas e se beijando na metade da mesma. E vários metros afastado, alguém também tinha sido testemunha daquele beijo e abraço, resguardado na escuridão de seu carro, Jessie tratava de compreender a atitude das duas "amigas". Ele também tinha ligado para Rachel durante toda a tarde e também foi buscá-la em sua casa, porém ao ver que Quinn a esperava, preferiu permanecer na sombra e descobrir qual era esse plano de que tinha ouvido Finn comentar.

Rachel subiu rapidamente as escadas, não quis jantar aquela noite só queria entrar no seu quarto e lembrar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ainda seguis sem poder evitar as lágrimas, mas era tanta emoção que sentia que ao mesmo tempo sorria. Se jogou na cama.

H: "Rachel?" – Hiram abriu a porta do quarto e a encontrou jogada na cama, ainda de roupa.

H: "Rachel, está tudo bem?" – se aproximou da garota.

Estava deitada sobre seu lado esquerdo e não virou para olhar para o seu pai que se sentou no lado oposto da cama. Ainda tinha lágrimas no rosto.

R: "Sim, papai." – disse tratando de evitar os suspiros.

H: "Rachel carinho, sabe que para nós pode dizer o que for, trataremos de te ajudar." – tocou o joelho da morena.

Rachel se incorporou e apoiou suas costas na cabeceira da cama, deixou ver seu rosto ainda seguia cabisbaixa e com um gesto de tristeza no rosto.

H: "Carinho..." – se aproximou ao ver as lágrimas.

R: "Papai, creio que me apaixonei..." – não se atrevia a levantar o olhar.

H: "Oh... Mas e por que está assim? Vamos Rachel, se apaixonar é maravilhoso... não tem que estar triste."

R: "Não é fácil." – sua voz voltava a se entrecortar.

H: "Bom, não é fácil, mas aí esta a magia, seguir adiante apesar dos golpes... ao final a recompensa é imensa."

R: "Papai, não... não é como você pensa... não posso me apaixonar assim de..." – não podia continuar, as lágrimas voltaram a sair.

H: "De?...Vejamos, me explique por quem você se apaixonou e porque te dói tanto..."

R: "De..."

H: "Quinn?" – interrompeu ao ver que a morena não se decidia.

Rachel levantou sua cabeça ao escutar o nome, seus olhos se abriram ao máximo enquanto olhava seu pai.

H: "Por que me olha assim? Não é verdade?"

R: "Papai, eu..." – voltava a abaixar sua cabeça. "eu não sei o que me passa... nem porque..."

H: "Carinho." – se levantou de sua cama, caminhou até a frente do quarto. "me diga uma coisa, está assim por que é uma garota ou por que é Quinn?"

R: "Não sei..." – duvidou um momento. "Creio que por ambas."

H: "Pois me decepciona." – seu gesto se endureceu. "ainda mais tendo como família a Leroy e a mim. Pensava que tudo isso já estava superado, que entende que o amor não fala de sexos nem de pessoas..."

R: "Não papai, claro que sei que é natural, mas... jamais tinha sentido algo assim, tenho medo..."

H: "Filha, se nunca sentiu algo assim por que dá a desculpa que é por causa de uma garota? Quero dizer, tenho te visto chorar pó garotos, garotos que te ignoravam ou te deixavam ou só buscavam te fazer dano e aceito que chore por essas coisas, mas não pode chorar por ter se apaixonado e que seja uma garota, deveria estar sorrindo..."

R: "Não é tão fácil..."

H: "Por que? Está falando com seu pai, com um dos dois que tem, além do mais se sabe que se apaixonou pela pessoa além de qualquer raça, religião ou gênero." – voltou a se aproximar da cama e se sentou ao lado da garota.

H: "O que opina Quinn? Ela sabe verdade?"

R: "Isso é o que mais me dá medo, porque posso suportar que Finn prefira outras ou que Jessie me jogue ovos na cabeça, mas não sei se poderia suportar que Quinn me deixe..."

H: "Te deixe? Está pensando em algo que ainda não aconteceu e que não tem nem idéia de se irá acontecer... Me diga, ela sente o mesmo?"

R: "Não sei se de igual forma... mas, creio que sim, foi ela a que..." – corou. "a que deu o passo."

H: "Pois então, céu, enxuga essas lágrimas e pensa em todo o bem, em todas as coisas bonitas que, aposto, está sentindo e sobretudo sabendo que é correspondida..."

Rachel esboçou um leve sorriso enquanto tratava de secar suas lágrimas.

H: "Veja pelo lado bom, tem sido a única garota do colégio e de toda Ohio que conseguiu que a rainha Quinn morra de amor por você... nem Finn, nem Puck, nem ninguém, só você."

Rachel sorriu com força.

H: "Anda, coloque seu pijama e desça, que vamos tomar uma boa xícara de leite com cereais e vamos colocar seu pai nervoso quando mostrarmos o estrago que fizemos no cartão de crédito."

Rachel se levantou da cama e abraçou seu pai que lhe respondeu da forma mais carinhosa e doce. Hiram saiu do quarto, enquanto a morena se desvestia e colocava o pijama.

Antes de abandonar o quarto, um flash a distraiu, a luz tinha se refletido na estrelinha dourada que Lucy a presenteou naquele recado, se aproximou dela, seguia intacta e pendurada no quadro, a roçou com os dedos e não pode evitar sorrir.

R: "Lucy..." – disse mordendo os lábios.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	18. Nova York

**Nova York**

J: "Preparada para voar?" – Jessie se aproximou de Rachel que esperava impaciente no aeroporto.

Ainda não tinham chegado todos, só Mercedes, Sam, Tina e Mike, ainda faltava tempo para decolar, mas Rachel ficava um pouco nervosa com os vôos.

R: "Jess, o que faz aqui?" – perguntou surpreendida ao vê-lo, Jessie não ia viajar com eles.

J: "Vim me despedir, fiz mal?"

R: "Não, está bem, só que não te esperava."

J: "Bom, como está? Preparada para arrasar?"

R: "Bom, agora mesmo estou nervosa..."

J: "Você fará bem, é uma estrela..."

Rachel corou.

J: "Rachel, pode vir um momento?" – tratou de afastá-la dos demais garotos.

Se afastaram do grupo.

R: "O que acontece?"

J: "Quero te avisar de algo..."

R: "De que?"

J: "Pois é algo que provavelmente tem a ver com te fazer dano, ou algo parecido..."

Rachel o olhava sem compreender nada...

J: "Escuta, outro dia no auditório escutei como Quinn tramava algo com Santana e mais tarde escutei ela dizer ao Finn que tinha um 'plano' para Nova York... não quero ser melodramático, mas tenho estado observando que Quinn se aproxima muito de você e não acredito que deva confiar muito... trama algo."

Rachel ficou muda, um plano? Sabia Santana e sabia Finn, seguramente teriam algo a ver com ela, pelo da noite anterior, talvez Quinn planejava se declarar em Nova York. As borboletas voltavam a voar em seu interior.

Jessie notou que Rachel não temia nenhum tipo de trama ou jogo sujo e isso o aborrecia, tinha que afastar a morena de Quinn, tinha que ser mais brusco.

J: "Rachel, Quinn está nervosa, todo mundo sabe que Finn a deixou porque quer ficar com você, a humilhou na metade do baile e não creio que seja necessário te lembrar que é das que não se esquece de nada e ajusta contas pendentes..."

R: "Está me dizendo que Quinn quer me fazer dano em Nova York?" – Rachel não queria cair nesse tipo de especulações.

J: "Não sei, só sei que deve ter cuidado, sabem que o que mais te importa é ganhar as nacionais e não me estranharia nada que fizesse o possível para que não fosse assim, ou..." – fez uma pausa. "talvez tente te distrair de algum modo... para que se afaste de Finn."

Rachel reagiu, Jessie supostamente não sabia nada do que tinha acontecido entre elas, porem estava deixando cair que Quinn faria qualquer coisa para recuperar seu orgulho e que nesse caso cabia a distrair... distraí-la de Finn e do concurso... Rachel começou a ficar pálida. A estava utilizando? Seria capaz de fazer acreditar que tinha se apaixonado por ela para mantê-la afastada de Finn e arruinar as nacionais? Não, não... Quinn não poderia ser capaz daquilo, tratava de se convencer.

J: "Que Santana esteja no meio só me faz acreditar mais, essa garota não joga limpo e você sabe." – Jessie continuou ao ver que Rachel começava a duvidar.

Era verdade, pensou a morena, Santana sempre tinha sido vingativa e agora ela e Quinn tinham ficado inseparáveis.

O resto dos garotos apareceram no aeroporto acompanhados de Will. Quinn caminhava junto de Puck, buscava Rachel, estava desejosa por voltar a vê-la, mas não esperava encontrá-la com Jessie.

O que fazia ele ali? Se perguntava. A morena seguia imersa na conversa e não viu a chagada da loira, que não tirava o olho de cima.

Os garotos voltaram a se unir com o grupo e foi então que Rachel percebeu a chegada de Quinn, duvidou em se aproximar para cumprimentá-la, desejava com todas as suas forças, mas a conversa com Jessie a tinha entre a espada e a parede.

J: "Rachel." – disse ao ouvido. "vai a Nova York ganhar... esqueça o demais. Já terá tempo de solucionar."

Não sabia porque, mas cada vez que Jessie dizia algo ela terminava acreditando.

Quinn continuava observando Rachel, praticamente a estava ignorando e começava a se impacientar.

Os garotos não tiveram tempo para nada, tinham que embarcar e subir no avião.

Cada um foi se acoplando a seus assentos, Quinn tratava de averiguar aonde terminaria se sentando Rachel e conseguiu, a morena se sentou sozinha e não tardou em ficar ao seu lado.

Q: "Desculpa senhorita." – disse se aproximando de Rachel com um enorme sorriso. "está livre esse assento?"

Rachel a olhou, Quinn estava linda, seu coração palpitava, mas tinha que ser racional, tinha que fazer caso a Jessie... E se tudo fosse uma trama?

R: "Sim, está ocupado Quinn." – desceu o olhar.

Quinn borrou seu sorriso, Rachel estava cortante.

Q: "Rachel... Está bem?"

R: "Sim Quinn... se aproxime." – fez um gesto para que a loira descesse seu rosto para ela. "Prefiro que não especulem sobre nós, pode me tratar mal como sempre."

Quinn não entendia nada, Que demônios lhe passava?

Q: "O que está querendo me dizer Rachel? Se envergonha de mim?"

R: "Quinn por favor, não vamos tirar as coisas do lugar." – se sentia mal tratando assim a loira. "podemos falar de tudo quando terminar isso, tudo bem?"

Quinn queria morrer, não entendia aquela mudança de Rachel ou talvez é que não houve tal mudança porque Rachel não sentia nada...

W: "Quinn, vamos, sente-se que temos que decolar em seguida." – o Sr. Schuester interrompeu a conversa das duas garotas.

Quinn se afastou de Rachel, foi se sentar em uma das poltronas. Ambas garotas estavam sentadas junto a janela, mas em lados opostos.

Quinn podia observar a morena desde ali, estava furiosa, não queria sentir tristeza e projetava toda sua ira contra Jessie, seguramente que a culpa daquilo era dele. Mas Rachel tinha guardada outra surpresa, quando a loira voltou a olhá-la, seu coração se deteve, Finn tinha sentado a seu lado.

Quinn se maldizia, sua raiva só aumentava e não somente era Jessie quem estava levando toda a culpa, agora a morena também estava dentro de suas maldições.

O vôo decolou, Rachel apenas falava, tratava de afunilar todo o assunto, buscava coincidências e cada vez estava mais convencida de que Quinn só tratava de afastá-la de Finn. Tinha que averiguar qual era o plano que tinha nas mãos.

R: "Finn..." – reagiu. "Você e Quinn fizeram as pazes?"

F: "Não temos nada que fazer Rachel, sei que Quinn está brava e suponho que terminará passando, mas... creio que está levando bem. Não voltou a me dizer nada."

R: "Ouvi dizer que tem um plano... sabe de algo?" – tratou de dissimular.

F: "Sim, bom, quero dizer... sei que trama algo, mas não sei o que é..."

R: "E acredita que será mal?"

F: "Não sei, não creio, quando me disse... estava sorrindo, como se não importasse com nós... Seguramente que tem algo planejado com Santana ou Britt..."

Muito bem, pensou Rachel, aquilo era o último que queria voltar a ouvir, Santana, outra vez acompanhava aquela palavra que a deixava loura...'plano'.

R: "Vou ao banheiro." – Rachel se levantou e se dirigiu até o banheiro do avião, necessitava refrescar um pouco.

Quinn, que observava em todo momento o casal, viu o movimento da morena, esperou um par de segundos e a seguiu.

A porta estava fechada, nenhum dos garotos a tinha visto ou pelo menos tinham ignorado, bateu na porta.

R: "Está ocupado." – levantou a voz.

Q: "Rachel, abre..."

R: "Quinn?" – perguntou.

Q: "Abre!" – exigiu.

Rachel abriu a porta e Quinn sem pensar entrou fechando atrás dela a porta. Apenas tinha espaço para duas pessoas, Rachel tratava de secar o rosto, tinha estado jogando água.

R: "O que faz aqui? Não pode esperar que eu saia?"

Q: "Não, porque seguramente quando sair voltará a me ignorar e flertar com Finn." – estava brava.

R: "Eu não estou flertando com Finn e não estou te ignorando, só... só quero me concentrar nas nacionais, não quero que tudo estrague..."

Q: "Pois está estragando."

R: "Eu? Não sou eu que esconde coisas..."

Q: "Do que está falando?"

R: "Quinn, chega, estamos em um avião, dentro de algumas horas estaremos em Nova York e quando tudo passar poderemos falar tranquilamente..."

Quinn estava fora de si, sentia que Rachel estava rindo dela. O que tinha acontecido? A noite anterior foi mágica, ela lhe correspondia, a abraçou, a beijou e agora estava ali, como se nada tivesse acontecido...

Q: "Trata de ignorar o que sente? Tem medo?" – buscava algum sentido para a atitude da morena.

R: "Não Quinn, só quero que me deixe, já estou dizendo que quando acabar tudo conversaremos..."

Quinn não queria aceitar aquilo...

R: "Abre a porta Quinn." – sugeriu a morena.

A loira virou e fez uma tentativa de abrir a porta, mas se deteve...

Q: "Se vai me ignorar diante de todos, pelo menos me demonstre que a sós é a mesma de ontem..."

R: "Quinn por favor. Não coloque mais..."

Não pode acabar a frase, Quinn a beijou sem que pudesse dar conta, o impulso da loira obrigou Rachel a retroceder e ficar presa entre ela e a parede. Quinn aproximou seu corpo, Rachel mantinha os olhos abertos enquanto a loira buscava desesperadamente ser correspondida pelos lábios da morena, que apenas pode resistir um par de segundos antes de se perder na boca da loira. Quinn a segurava com força pela cintura, mordia os lábios de Rachel, que tinha perdido qualquer tipo de resistência. Foi uma pequena luta, Rachel tratava de afastar aquele vendaval que a loira lhe estava proporcionando mas era impossível, cada vez que as mãos seguravam os braços de Quinn para empurrá-la e afastá-la dela, se convertia em carícias. A morena não podia evitar, não podia resistir a ela e Quinn, vendo que Rachel a seguia e correspondia sem se opor, tratava de demonstrar a ela e a si mesmo que ambas queriam aquilo. Que o da noite anterior não foi uma ilusão.

Rachel estava louca, suas mãos desistiram de lutar e se agarrava a cabeça de Quinn, a trazendo para ela e evitando que o ar passasse entre as duas.

Mas da mesma maneira que Quinn se aproximou bruscamente a morena para beijá-la, se separou da mesma forma... Rachel tinha a respiração agitada, olhava fixamente a loira que devolvia o olhar desafiante.

Q: "Você tenta me ignorar... que eu não vou permitir que consiga."

Quinn virou, abriu a porta e saiu.

Rachel seguia grudada na parede, podia ver usa cara refletida no pequeno espelho, seguia agitada, as vezes lhe faltava o ar, desceu sua cabeça até a pia e voltou a molhar o rosto.

Apenas uns minutos depois saiu e voltou a sua poltrona. Antes de sentar olhou para o assento de Quinn, estava encostada sobre o mini travesseiro, apoiando sua cabeça sobre a janela do avião. Parecia ausente.

F: "Se encontra bem?" – perguntou Finn.

Rachel não falou.

F: "Está pálida, ficou mareada?"

R: "Não, não... estou bem." – Rachel voltou a olhar para a loira. Vê-la ali tranquila depois do que tinha acontecido a fez duvidar, parecia que tudo tinha sido produto de sua imaginação. Como podia estar tranquila depois daquilo?

Parece que Quinn intuiu que a morena pensava nela, sem se dar conta virou sua cabeça para olhar para o casal, pegou Rachel olhando para ela e essa ao ver que a tinha visto, mudou a direção de seu olhar. Quinn deixou transparecer um leve sorriso, levantou sua sobrancelha direita, Rachel voltou a olhá-la, era como se uma força sobrenatural a obrigasse a fazer quando não queria. Voltou a encontrar com os olhos da loira, que tinha uma atitude séria, soberba, porem... não duvidou em voltar a sorrir, provocando o nervosismo da morena.

Durante o resto da viagem, tudo era olhar entre as duas. Finn se empenhava a contar mil e uma idéias sobre o que tinham para fazer no palco, mas Rachel seguia ausente.

F: "Rachel? O que opina?" – esperava a resposta a uma pergunta formulada.

Rachel reagiu.

R: "O que?" – perguntou sem saber do que falava.

F: "Rachel, o que te passa? Estou te falando de nossa atuação e parece que não se importa... te lembro que vamos para Nova York, para as nacionais..."

Aquelas palavras a fez relembrar o que Jessie tinha dito antes de voar, tinha razão, pediu que não se distraísse e era o primeiro que estava fazendo e Quinn sabia perfeitamente como conseguir.

Tinha que se concentrar. Sim ou sim, sua mente tinha que estar única e exclusivamente dedicada ao show. Tinha que tirar a loira de sua cabeça, mas era difícil. Tinha o cheiro do perfume de Quinn em suas mãos e o sabor de seus lábios em sua boca.

A vagem foi curta, por fim estavam em Nova York, tinham chegado ao hotel e Will fez com que os garotos estivessem separados das garotas nos quartos. Para evitar algum tipo de aproximação mais intima entre eles, porem isso mesmo entusiasmou Quinn, enquanto Rachel se preocupou com a idéia. Ia ser complicado tratar de ignorar a loira tendo ela todo dia a seu lado, mais ainda depois que Schuester decidiu que tinham que escrever músicas originais para cantar e os obrigou a ficarem trancados nos quartos para comporem.

Desde que chegaram nenhuma das duas falou, cada cruzada era um olhar, cada vez que Quinn via uma aproximação entre Rachel e Finn, o ciúmes a cegava e cada vez que Rachel notava o olhar de Quinn, buscava Finn para tratar de esquecer ela. Era uma pequena batalha que tinha indícios de converter em uma guerra.

Quinn se cansou de estar naquele quarto, as idéias para escrever as músicas eram absurdas e o fato de que Schuester estivesse fora não convencia em absoluto, eles também tinham o direito de desfrutar da cidade e ela em especial.

Tinha pendente algo, sua idéia para quando estivesse ali, era se declarar para Rachel, mas aquilo já tinha feito e ainda tendo aquela estúpida luta com ela nas últimas horas, queria levar ao fim o que estava preparando para a morena. Talvez assim, de uma vez por todas, Rachel deixaria de jogar de gato e rato com ela. A maior floricultura de Nova York e um teatro esperava a loira. Tinha que sair dali para ter tudo preparado.

Rachel não gostou da idéia de abandonar o quarto. Uma vez mais Quinn dava amostras de querer destroçar as nacionais, o que tinha advertido Jessie. Finn tão pouco estava de acordo, porém o poder de convicção de Quinn e Puck foi superior e os garotos saíram para desfrutar da cidade, prometendo voltar logo para escrever aquelas músicas.

Quinn se afastou do grupo, Rachel achou suspeito, porém tinha que deixá-la. Não sabia que a loira estava muito pendente dela. Pegou um taxi e se dirigiu até a floricultura, onde comprou uma enorme gardênia e a juntou a um cartão.

**Não tem flor mais bela do que a que floresce em sua terra, abaixo do seu sol e a música de seu vento e agora está em Nova York, abaixo das luzes das estrelas e Barbra de musa, é seu momento.**

Logo foi direto para a Broadway, tinha averiguado que Barbra Streisand atuava em um dos fantásticos teatros e pode reservar duas entradas para essa mesma noite. Falou com um dos garotos da segurança e pode convencê-lo para que a ajudasse a concluir seu plano perfeito. Aquela noite, quando Rachel chegasse ao teatro sem saber de nada, acompanhando ela, um daqueles garotos entregaria a gardênia para a morena, para logo entrar no teatro e fazer um dos maiores presentes que poderia receber em sua vida. Rachel não ia esquecer aquela noite. Quinn estava emocionada.

Porem, de volta ao hotel, sua atitude voltou a ser dura com a morena, igual que Rachel era com ela. Seguiam com aquele cabo de guerra. Os garotos permaneciam em seus quartos buscando idéias, enquanto as meninas exceto Rachel se divertiam com uma guerra de travesseiros.

Rachel escutou seu celular, uma mensagem apareceu na tela.

**Me espere no Central Park, sobre a ponte. Vestido de gala. FINN.**

Para Rachel não parecia bem abandonar o quarto, era a única que estava escrevendo, porem a atitude das demais não a ajudava, nenhuma fazia nada e com a festa não podia se concentrar. Aceitou a proposta.

Em uma despistada escapou da guerra de travesseiros e entrou no banheiro para se arrumar. Quinn não perceber nada, seguia passando bem com as demais. Exceto quando viu se aproximando a hora do concerto. Começou a buscar Rachel, tinha que fazer algo para convencê-la de que tinha que a acompanhar, mas a morena não estava no quarto, supôs que tinha saído para o quarto dos meninos para tratar do tema das músicas e deixando as meninas foi em busca dela.

Todas suas ilusões desapareceram quando ao perguntar os meninos pela morena, eles disseram que tinha saído com Finn, que o garoto tinha lhe preparado uma surpresa.

Quinn abandonou o quarto correndo, tinha um nó na garganta, tudo o que tinha feito foi para nada, ao voltar para seu quarto buscou seu celular e entrou no banheiro. Estava histérica mas conseguiu discar o número de Rachel...

1 toque...

2 toques...

Q: "Vamos Rach... não me faça isso por favor..."

3 toques...

4 toques...

Q: "Rachel..." – suplicava.

_"O telefone não se encontra disponível nesse momento, por favor, tente novamente mais tarde."_

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	19. Nacionais

**Nacionais**

R: "Pensei que isso era uma reunião de trabalho."

F: "Serio?"

R: "Não."

Finn sorriu, era o momento perfeito para beijá-la, tinham passado toda a tarde juntos passeando pelo Central Park, depois estiveram jantando e Rachel conheceu uma de seus miores ídolos, tudo apontava para algo épico entre eles.

Se aproximou lentamente, enquanto segurava com suavidade o queixo de Rachel. Tentou beijá-la.

R: "Não posso." – Rachel não queria beijá-lo.

F: "Me dê uma oportunidade."

Rachel ficou pensativa. Jessie tinha lhe pedido que não se distraísse e se tinha sido tão dura com Quinn para não perder essa concentração, não ia ser diferente com Finn. Não era o momento nem o lugar por mais linda que fosse a noite... Primeiro estavam as nacionais e depois estava Quinn. Finn ficava em terceiro lugar...

R: "Sinto muito Finn, não posso." – a morena se afastou do garoto, o deixando só na metade da rua e voltou para o hotel.

Ao chegar na quarto comprovou que as garotas estavam dormindo, nenhuma tinha escrito nada. Não duvidou em pegar sua caderneta, mas o sono a venceu.

Porém foi a primeira a acordar e a culpa daquilo teve Kurt, que entrando no quarto a levou para tomar café na Tifanny's.

S: "Quinn, deixa de ficar no banheiro, necessito arrumar minhas sobrancelhas agora mesmo..." – Santana e Brittany batiam na porta do banheiro.

Q: "É todo seu." – respondeu a loira saindo do banheiro.

S: "Todo mundo está trabalhando já no outro quarto." – Santana recriminava sua atitude.

Q: "Ah sim? Está aqui o Sr. Schuester? Por que acredito que vou dizer que Rachel e Kurt saíram as escondidas essa manhã."

B: "Você não pode dizer isso, por que terá que suspendê-la..." – Brittany parecia assustada.

Q: "E perderemos a oportunidade de ganhar as nacionais, maldita seja!" – ironizava.

S: "Sabe o que? Já entendemos, está brava porque Finn deixou seu bonito traseiro. Supere!" – Santana estava chateada com a atitude da loira.

Q: "Não quero superá-lo, ok?" – Quinn gritou, não importava com Finn, mas não podia suportar que Rachel tivesse rido dela.

S: "A única pessoa que está sabotando é você mesma."

Q: "Não me importa essa estúpida competição de corais." – Quinn estourou.

S: "Pois deveria, porque essa é a única oportunidade que temos de nos sentir bem com nós mesmos."

Q: "Não se supõe que devemos ser as garotas populares? Então... porque não podemos fazer realidade nossos sonhos?" – as lágrimas estavam a ponto de cair.

Q: "Ela tem amor." – não podia pronunciar seu nome. "Tina tem amor, até Zizes tem." – chorava.

Santana a olhou, entendeu que algo tinha acontecido entre ela e Rachel e pelo que pode comprovar, nada do que ambas esperavam.

Brittany não dizia nada.

Q: "Só quero alguém que me ame..." – apenas saia a voz.

S: "Creio que sei como te fazer se sentir melhor..."

Q: "Estou lisonjeada Santana, mas não quero isso..."

S: "Não... não estou falando disso..."

S: "Estou falando de um corte de cabelo..."

B: "Sim, totalmente..."

As garotas estavam sentadas na cama, Santana se levantou.

S: "Me esperem um segundo." – disse enquanto saia do quarto.

B: "Quinn?" – Britt esperou que Santana saísse para falar. "Está assim por Rachel, verdade?"

Quinn a olhou confusa.

Q: "O que?" – tratou de dissimular.

B: "Vamos Quinn... sou estúpida mas me intero de tudo."

Q: "Te disse San?"

B: "Não faz falta, só tive que unir as coisas..."

Quinn seguia chorando.

Q: "Estou confusa, há dois dias Rachel morria de ciúmes de mim e agora me ignora e sai com Finn a escondidas..."

B: "Te deu alguma explicação?"

Q: "Não, só quer que passe essa estúpida competição e então conversaríamos, mas... não vou permitir que ria de mim, se quer tempo por que sai com Finn?"

B: "Veja a Santana, Quinn..."

Q: "O que tem a ver Santana com isso?"

B: "Pois é que talvez esteja fazendo o mesmo... Você acredita que ela está com Karovsky por que gosta dele?"

Quinn a olhava confusa.

B: "Santana está assustada, não se atreve a falar de seus sentimentos nem demonstrar diante das pessoas... por isso utiliza Karovsky com seu estepe. Eu seu que ela pensa que está me dando ciúmes ou bem acredita que está fazendo algo que me faz sentir orgulhosa... mas não é assim, não me dá ciúmes, me dá pena ver como poderíamos estar vivendo uma estória de novela..."

Q: "Mas... Santana está apaixonada por você? E você dela?" – Quinn olhava incrédula. "Quero dizer, ouvi rumores, mas não pensava que fosse verdade..."

B: "Quinn, não se trata do que temos ela e eu, se trata do que você sente pela Berry, eu só estou te dizendo que igual que Santana pode ser que Rachel não esteja preparada para dar esse passo diante das pessoas, por isso sai com Finn, tem que oferecer o benefício da dúvida e se te pede que espere para depois das nacionais, pois espere e depois quando conversarem então tire suas conclusões, mas se comportando assim o único que consegue é que ela se sinta mal e em vez de ver a doce e linda Quinn, veja a vingativa e jogadora de pedras sobre seu próprio telhado Quinn, pense, dê essa oportunidade de ser feliz..."

Quinn olhava a bailarina, acabava de dar uma das maiores lições que tinha recebido na vida.

Se sentia melhor, muito melhor, talvez tivesse razão, tão pouco passaria nada por esperar um par de dias e acertar tudo com ela.

B: "Sabe o que faço para me entreter enquanto Santana se decide ou não?" – comentou divertida.

Quinn a olhou desconfiada, para saber que coisas fazia...

S: "Meninas, levanta a bunda que vamos ficar lindas..." – Santana interrompeu a conversa.

As meninas abandonaram o hotel e colocaram rumo a um salão. Santana tinha perguntado na recepção por alguma próximo ao hotel e pode conseguir o endereço do lugar sem muito problema.

S: "Então? Vai cortar o cabelo?" – perguntava sorrindo a latina.

Q: "Digamos... que vou me desfazer da velha Quinn."

B: "Essa é minha Lucy..." – disse entre risos.

O show acabava de começar, os primeiros grupos foram atuando, Quinn não teve oportunidade de falar com Rachel, tão pouco queria incomodá-la demais, depois da conversa com Santana e Britt entendeu que tinha que dar esse tempo para a morena.

Apenas faltavam duas atuações para entrarem em cena, o nervosismo começava a apoderar dos meninos, Will tratava de animar um a um.

Quinn não podia suportar tanta pressão e decidiu se afastar. Entrou no banheiro, aparentemente não tinha ninguém e se deteve a retocar o cabelo em frente ao espelho, mas uma das portas do banheiro se abriu, Quinn observou Rachel, que saia ao mesmo tempo que surpreendia ao vê-la ali.

A morena se deteve a olhando através do espelho.

Q: "Sinto muito, não sabia que estava aqui..." – Quinn tratava de se desculpar.

R: "Tranquila, é um banheiro público." – disse enquanto avançava para uma das pias.

Q: "Tá, mas não quero que pense que vim te aborrecer ou algo desse estilo, te juro que não Rachel..."

R: "Quinn, tranquila, não tem que se desculpar por estar aqui... está tudo bem." – disse sorrindo.

Q: "Segura?"

R: "Segura."

Ambas ficaram caladas durante uns segundos.

R: "Está muito linda com esse corte de cabelo... ficou muito bem." – rompeu o gelo.

Q: "Obrigada." – sorria através do espelho.

Q: "Está nervosa?"

R: "Um pouco." – Rachel se aproximou de uma máquina de papel e começou a secar as mãos.

Q: "Pois esqueça esse nervosismo, é sua noite..."

Rachel voltou a aproximar da loira que seguia retocando a maquiagem.

R: "Quinn, realmente quer que ganhemos?"

Q: "Por que pergunta isso? Claro que quero ganhar e quero que você ganhe... temos passado por muitas coisas para chegar até aqui e merecemos... e você mais do que ninguém."

Rachel abaixou sua cabeça, estava duvidando... Seguia com as palavras de Jessie rodando por sua cabeça mas seu coração acreditava na loira.

Q: "Ei, olhe pra mim..." – se aproximou e levantou o rosto de Rachel a segurando suavemente pelo queixo. "não tem nada que temer, você sozinha vale mais do que todos esses corais juntos..."

Rachel não agüentou mais e abraçou a loira que se viu surpreendida. Correspondeu a ela. Poderia estar assim eternamente, o abraço da morena era caloroso, quase conseguia rodear completamente o corpo de Quinn e a loira gostava dessa sensação.

Se afastou um pouco.

Q: "Vamos estrelinha, temos que nos preparar para o show." – disse ao mesmo tempo que dava um leve beijo na cabeça dela.

As meninas saíram do banheiro e se reuniram com o resto do grupo, Rachel porem se afastou do backstage onde esperavam e caminhou até as cadeiras, queria ver o coral Vocal Adrenaline, minutos antes de encontrar com Quinn no banheiro tinha conversado com Sunshine, a quem tratou de animar para que pudesse atuar. Queria que a filipina visse que estava ali e Rachel não duvidou em ver desde a primeira fila a atuação.

Enquanto os meninos começavam a se preparar tinham que atuar justamente depois do Vocal Adrenaline e a tensão começava a notar em seus rostos.

J: "Não acredita que é suficiente para alguém como Rachel?" – Jessie se aproximou de Quinn.

Q: "Rachel pode ganhar tudo isso sozinha..." – apenas olhou para ela.

J: "Eu sei, mas isso mesmo te pergunto se não acredita que é suficiente p que está fazendo..."

Q: "Do que está falando?"

J: "Vamos rainha." – soou irônico. "realmente não pensava que fosse tão cruel."

Quinn voltou a olhá-lo no rosto.

Q: "Do que está falando Jessie?" – o encarou.

J: "Rachel é a pessoa mais doce, carinhosa, as vezes demasiada intensa, mas sobre tudo é inocente, muito inocente, algo difícil de ver hoje em dia, tão inocente que pode convencer facilmente de qualquer estranha e absurda estupidez."

Quinn permanecia calada.

J: "Tratar de confundir seus sentimentos com seu bonito sorriso e esse ar de princesa que te envolve é mal... mas querer afundá-la com isso é muito mal... demasiado cruel inclusive para você."

Q: "Está zuando... quem disse que quero afundá-la?"

J: "Veja bem princesa." – vez uma reverencia. "Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, engoliu essa história de que quer conquistar Rachel porque se apaixonado por ela, de fato faz fronteira com o grotesco fato de que é você que faz isso, mas o que está mal, muito mal é que esteja fazendo sua vida um pesadelo só porque o idiota do Finn não quer ficar com você..."

Quinn estava fora de si, escutar as palavras de Jessie e o tom com que ele dizia a estava enfurecendo.

Q: "Que estou provocando pesadelos para Rachel? O que sabe você o que quero ou desejo? Quem é você para dizer se eu estou apaixonada ou não?" – Quinn levantou a voz.

J: "Quinn." – mantinha o tom sereno. "o que eu acredito ou deixe de acreditar é assunto meu e está claro que não acredito em absolutamente nada de você, mas... não tem parado para pensar que talvez Rachel não saiba como encarar a situação? Não pensa nela, que o único que deseja em sua vida ;e triunfar nos teatros, tenha que manter uma luta interior sobre se apaixonar ou não por uma garota? Acredita que ela merece passar esse suplicio assim, de golpe? Sem um tempo para refletir ou decidir o que quer?"

Aquelas questões estavam cravando na loira como facadas, poderia ser certo, as coisas tinham acontecido demasiado rápido, há duas ou três semanas ela não podia suportar ter Rachel próximo e agora tratava de ficar louca de ciúmes para que estivesse com ela... Ela tinha que suportar muitos anos de duvidas, de perguntas, de noites sem dormir, de medos, até chegar a compreender o que sucedia e aceitar, porem Rachel apenas poderia ter digerido que ela era Lucy e já estava provocando e a beijando em qualquer ocasião que se apresentasse...

Jessie tinha razão, por mais que doía reconhecer. Talvez por isso que a morena pediu para falar depois da apresentação.

Uma enorme sensação de pena se apoderou da loira. Se sentia mal por ter provocado aquela avalanche de dúvidas que eram impossíveis de resolver em tão pouco tempo. Não voltou a olhar para Jessie, sem dizer nada se afastou dele.

Tinha chegado o momento, a música começou a tocar, Rachel e Finn apareceram no palco, cantando, cheios de intensidade. Quinn observava a morena. Tratava de mandar toda sua energia através de seus olhos...

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath it, tear down all the walls._

_ Will we ever have a happy ending, or will we forever only be pretending._

Quinn sentia que aquelas palavras eram como suas, a voz de Rachel colava em seu interior... A sentia se afastar quando mais tinha perto.

R: "_Pretending."_

F: "_Pretending."_

Os garotos aguardavam no palco, só faltava uns segundos para mudar de música, houve um silencio.

Todos se olharam pelo canto do olho, ninguém sabia o que acontecia, estavam de costas para Finn e Rachel.

Quinn virou sua cabeça. Finn e Rachel estavam se beijando, diante de todos, na metade da música, suas pernas tremiam, por um momento pensou que ia cair, depois a idéia de sair correndo foi ocupando sua mente.

Fechou os olhos com a mesma força com que fechou seus punhos tratando de manter a calma e esquecer todos os pensamentos maus que sentia.

Q: "Aguenta Lucy..." – disse para si mesma. "agüenta, faça por ela." – de repente mil imagens apareceram diante de seus olhos.

Lucy, uma festa, o recado, a estrela dourada, as animadoras, as raspadinhas, os vídeos, Spencer, Finn, Puck, Sam, Rachel, Rachel, seus olhos, seu cabelo, seu sorriso, seus lábios, seu abraço, seus lábios, seus lábios, o cheiro de seu cabelo, seu riso contagiante, o sabor de seus lábios, o calor de seus abraços, Broadway, Beth, Broadway...

Um aplauso tirou os dois do beijo e a atuação continuou. Todos deram o melhor de si.

Os garotos, apesar desse inesperado giro na coreografia, estavam contentes, tinham feito bem. Quinn quis se manter afastada de Rachel, necessitava se acalmar e estar tranquila antes de falar com ela. Mas ninguém interrompeu o ambiente agradável e de euforia que tinha entre eles.

Jessie deixou claro que Nara tinham que fazer, o beijo de Finn e Rachel não tinha sido boa idéia e estava convencido de que perderia. E teve razão, a lista com os 10 classificados para participar da final do dia seguinte não contava com New Directions.

Toda a alegria se desvaneceu. De volta ao hotel a tensão entre eles atingiu cotas insuperáveis. Santana queria matar Rachel, puderam segurá-la Mike, Sam e Quinn, mas gritava como possuída tal quantidade de palavrões quase incompreensíveis para os que ali estavam. Finn se mantinha sério, porem Rachel estava afundando. Tinha destroçado a primeira oportunidade de fazer algo grande.

Pouco lhe importava Santana ou qualquer um dos garotos que a insultava, tinha merecido tudo.

Se escapou dali e se trancou no quarto das meninas. Rachel não queria ver ninguém. E seguia escutando os gritos de Santana que pouco a pouco foram se acalmando. Mas teve algo que realmente a tirou de seus pensamentos. Quando os garotos começaram a se dissolver e a preparar cada uma suas malas, Quinn convenceu Britt para que levasse Santana para qualquer outro lugar e conseguisse se acalmar. Rachel não podia vê-las mas escutava a conversa, estavam justamente o lado do quarto, no corredor, enquanto ela estava jogada na cama de tanto chorar.

S: "Sabe o que, tomara que tivesse feito isso que queria fazer, pelo menos assim não teria ficado com essa cara de estúpidos no palco..." – continuava gritando.

Q: "Chega San, tem que se tranqüilizar, ok?" – respondia Quinn.

B: "Vamos para o bar, tenho sede." – tratava de puxá-la pelo braço a latina.

S: "Tinha que ter feito você Quinn, tinha que ter terminado o que planejava..."

Q: "Santana por favor... Vá, não diga mais estupidez." – levantou a voz.

Rachel se surpreendeu com as palavras que acabava de soltar Santana. Acabava de dizer para Quinn tinha que ter sido ela a que destroçasse o show... Era certo? Tinha um plano para fazer dano a ela e tinha idealizado Quinn?

Rachel queria morrer, as lágrimas começaram a sair sem resistência alguma.

A porta do quarto se abriu, os gritos tinham parado.

Q: "Rachel?" – Quinn entrava cuidadosamente. "Está melhor?" – perguntou com doçura.

A morena que estava deitada na cama se levantou de repente e sem olhar para a loira se trancou no banheiro.

Q: "Rachel por favor." – se aproximou da porta. "vamos, você não teve a culpa, Santana está louca, não faça caso a ela..." – tratava de convencê-la.

Rachel não podia conter o choro e Quinn escutou.

Q: "Rachel por favor, saia, não posso te ver assim..."

R: "Me deixa Quinn, não quero te ver agora." – disse entre suspiros.

Q: "Não vou ir até que tenha saído daí."

R: "Quinn não quero te ver... necessito ficar sozinha, não me pressione por favor."

Q: "Não estou te pressionando, Rachel." – engoliu saliva. "somos amigas, não? Não faria o mesmo em meu lugar?"

A morena grudou na porta, não podia abri-la, não tinha forças para enfrentar Quinn, não queria voltar a cair em sua armadilha. Se sentou no chão, de lado, com a cabeça e suas mãos tocando a porta.

R: "Quinn?" – disse entre soluços.

A loira pode perceber que a voz da morena vinha da parte de baixo da porta e instintivamente ficou de joelhos em frente a madeira.

R: "Você me quer?" – apenas saia a voz.

Q: "Rach... claro que te quero e não me cansarei nunca de te dizer..."

R: "Mas... queria me fazer dano..."

Q: "Não Rachel, sabe o que tenho passado de mal, sabe que não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre Lucy, só queria me afastar de você e... Rachel por favor, esqueça tudo isso..."

R: "Não me referia a isso... Quinn você quis me fazer dano aqui, depois de tudo o que me disse, nesses dias... continuava querendo me fazer dano..."

Q: "O que?,,, Rache, não sei do que está me falando, te juro que..."

R: "Não me jure nada..." – gritou entre choro.

Q: "Rach por favor..." – suplicava.

R: "Não é certo que queria me fatigar nas nacionais? Não é certo o que disse Santana? Queria me afundar diante do que eu mesma fizesse. Não é certo Quinn?" – Rachel tratava de falar mas as lágrimas a afogava.

Quinn ficou em silencio, acabava de lembrar o que tinha acontecido essa mesma manha, quando confessou a Britt e Santana que pouco se importava com o concurso... Como ela sabia?

Q: "Rachel... me escute, estava brava, pensava que você estava rindo de mim... e tinha algo especial preparado e quando vi que você tinha ido com Finn... fiquei louca... mas te juro que não ia te fazer nada, só foi um momento... Rachel tem que acreditar em mim..."

R: "Tinha algo especial?" – ironizou. "O que pretendia? Quais eram seus planos?"

Quinn terminou por sentar no chão, deixando cair suas costas sobre a porta...

Lembrou as palavras de Jessie, se não queria perdê-la completamente tinha que ser honesta com ela, mas não podia pressioná-la, Rachel teria que escolher quando ela quisesse, tinha que pensar em seus sentimentos e a loira deveria apoiá-la.

Q: "Rachel, só Deus sabe que nunca quis te fazer dano, mesmo que não tenha demonstrado, troquei os pés pelas mãos duas vezes, cometi erros, me deixei levar pelos ciúmes, pela raiva, a impotência de ver que não podia ter o que queria... e fiquei louca ao ver que poderia conseguir sem pensar em você, sem pensar nos seus sentimentos, sem saber se você os tinha claro ou não...

Rachel aguardava em silencio.

Q: "Aquele dia que te beijei, pensei que tinha conseguido tudo o que desejava, que pouco me importava se você não sentisse nada, eu já era feliz, mas as coisas se complicaram e eu... imaginei ou acreditei ver coisas aonde talvez não tinha nada e te perguntei e sem me responder fiquei convencida, ainda sigo convencida... mas não posso te obrigar a aceitar algo que não entra em seus planos... Queria te fazer o maior presente que pudesse te dar nessa cidade... e terminei sozinha pensando apenas em mim, mas abri os olhos Rach... quando te vi no palco, sei que o único que tem claro na sua vida é que quer triunfar aqui... e não será eu quem te impeça, só quero estar perto de você quando isso acontecer, que me ligue pelo telefone desde qualquer cidade do mundo para me dizer o especial que foi atuar, ver como te dão dezenas de prêmios e me sentir orgulhosa quando um fã te pedir autógrafo..." – fez uma pausa. "Rachel?"

A morena não respondia.

Q: "Rachel, me deixa ser sua amiga..."

A porta se abriu lentamente, Quinn se moveu ao notar em suas costas. Rachel apareceu cabisbaixa e Quinn permaneceu sentada no chão, vendo como a morena passava diante dela.

Ambas se olhavam, a morena tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

Quinn se levantou, permanecia séria, segura de sim mesma. Lhe doía ver Rachel naquela situação, desejava beijá-la, abraçá-la, prometer que jamais iria deixá-la sozinha... que não voltaria a sofrer. Mas não podia, era ela que tinha que decidir aquilo, só Rachel podia decidir se era isso o que queria ou não.

R: "Necessito tempo Quinn, necessito assimilar tantas coisas..."

Q: "Shhhh..." – colocou um dedo sobre os lábios da morena. "tem todo o tempo do mundo, eu só necessito que me diga que vai confiar em mim, que vai me ligar se precisar conversar..."

R: "Amigas?"

Q: "Amigas..." – disse sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que levantava uma mão para apertar a de Rachel.

R: "As amigas se abraçam."

Quinn sorriu e Rachel não duvidou em abraçá-la.

Aquele foi um alivio para a morena, se sentia mais calma, mas liberada, sentia que não tinha a pressão que tinha sentido aqueles dias. Podia levar todo o tempo do mundo para clarear suas idéias. Depois de tudo e após aquela atuação, Finn também rondava por sua cabeça. Porem para Quinn, tudo acabava de começar, tinha sido capaz de pedir para Rachel que só fossem amigas sabendo que aquilo seria ainda mais doloroso que qualquer outra situação, amava aquela pequena, com todas suas forças, tinha seu cheiro gravado e não podia nem imaginar como ia se sentir se Rachel decidir ficar com Finn ou Jessie, ou qualquer outro... mas tinha que fazer. Tinha que estar ali.

Pelo bem de Rachel.

Pelo sem bem.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	20. Férias

**Férias**

Apenas tinham passado 3 dias desde que terminou o curso. Os ânimos estavam mais acalmados, apesar de Santana seguir colocando a culpa em Rachel por terem perdido as nacionais, o resto dos membros do clube voltaram a normalidade. Cada um planejando suas férias de verão.

Durante o verão, eram mais que provável que perdessem o contato.

Para Rachel ocorreu uma maneira para que tudo o que aconteceu em Nova York ficasse em segundo plano e que os meninos pudessem ter uma despedida do Glee Club em pouco mais agradável.

Finn a ajudou a conseguir o primeiro jantar de despedida do Glee Club estava a ponto de realizar e todos estiveram de acordo. Era a melhor oportunidade para irem de férias com um grato sabor e não o amargo da derrota.

Will e Emma também foram convidados para a saída.

Rachel se surpreendeu gradativamente a forma como Quinn estava tratando tanto a ela quanto a Finn. Dede que tiveram aquela conversa no quarto do hotel a loira era uma pessoa diferente, era mais Lucy.

Se mostrava amável, sorridente, tratava de conseguir que todos estivessem bem e não criar conflitos entre eles. Não sabia como tinha tomado a noticia de que ela e Finn tinham algo, não algo sério nem muito menos, mas a morena apesar de todos os sentimentos que tinha por Quinn, Finn seguia rodeando por seu interior. Além do mais ver como ia acontecendo as coisas entre eles, poderia ajudá-la a compreender realmente o que queria ter com Quinn. E aquela atitude da loira estava ajudando muito. Se tivesse se encontrado novamente com a garota vingativa e maldosa que tinha sido antes, Rachel não teria duvidado, por mais sentimentos que tivesse por ela, a cantora necessitava uma pessoa que a apoiasse, que estivesse a seu lado e que oferecesse todo o carinho que necessitava. Se Quinn ia ficar louca ao primeiro encontro que tivessem, seria melhor tê-la como amiga. Pelo menos assim poderia contar com ela e a teria próximo.

Com Finn tudo parecia mais fácil, o rapaz estava disposto a desfrutar do tempo que estavam próximos, sem pensar no futuro e isso é o que Rachel sentia que tinha que fazer.

Simplesmente desfrutar. Tinha completamente claro que os sentimentos de um pelo outro eram completamente diferentes. Com Finn se sentia segura, com Quinn sentia que perdia a cabeça, com Finn se sentia privilegiada como todas aquelas garotas que saiam com o capitão da equipe de futebol, com Quinn se sentia especial, provavelmente muito pouca gente sabia o que era receber aqueles olhares... Com Finn tudo era fácil, com Quinn tudo dava voltas...

Se lançar aos braços do rapaz, era seguir com a vida que queria ter antes de seu grande pulo, antes de buscar seu futuro, muito longe de Lima, enquanto que se lançar nos braços da loira era romper todos os esquemas e não saber se chegado o momento, teria o valor de deixar tudo para cumprir seu sonho.

E isso era algo que Rachel não estava disposta a arriscar, ao menos sem saber com clareza o que necessitava a loira como algo mais que ser sua amiga.

Sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas tinha que ser assim.

Por outro lado para Quinn últimos acontecimentos não a pegou de surpresa. Doía, doía muitíssimo ver aparecer Rachel de mãos dadas com Finn. Tinha visto em muitas ocasiões e em todas encolhia a alma, mas aquela vez era mais doloroso ainda. Ainda assim, tomou a decisão certa, Rachel necessitava tempo e ela iria dar e se ao final só tivessem que ser amigas, assim teria que ser. Seguramente que demoraria a se acostumar, mas finalmente teria que fazer. Ninguém morre de amor e naquele instante só importava ver a morena feliz e tranquila.

Os garotos se reuniram no Breadstix, o ambiente foi diferente, inclusive entre Santana e Rachel, a latina permanecia calma, Brittany sempre a seu lado, parecia saber como controlar o instinto da garota. Quase todos chegaram separadamente exceto as duas, Will e Emma, inclusive Rachel preferiu aparecer sozinha, porém alguém faltava naquela mesa.

Quinn ainda não tinha dado sinais de vida e ainda que ninguém tivesse prestado atenção, para Rachel não escapou esse detalhe, inclusive perguntou para Britt se sabia algo da loira.

Apenas 15 minutos mais tarde apareceu a loira. Todos tinham começado a jantar quando Quinn olhando entusiasmada seu telefone se aproximava da mesa com um leve sorriso.

Cumprimentou a todos enquanto Will, em um gesto de cavalheirismo, se levantava se sua cadeira para separar a cadeira que correspondia a loira e que justamente estava a seu lado.

Quinn agradeceu o gesto com um sorriso ainda maior e guardando seu telefone na bolsa se desculpou pelo atraso.

Estava radiante, Rachel não pode evitar olhar, era difícil não encontrar a loira linda, mas naquela ocasião sentiu que era a garota mais linda que tinha visto em toda sua vida. Aquele corte de cabelo lhe favorecia muitíssimo, além do mais tinha algo diferente em sua roupa, um visual muito mais casual, era a primeira vez que via Quinn com umas calças desgastadas, com algum corte no joelho e uma camiseta branca, completamente lisa. Rachel não foi a única que se surpreendeu diante o visual da loira, de fato Santana brincou de forma sutil com ela, o que fez que provocasse alguma e outro olhar cúmplice.

Rachel se encontrava no lado oposto da loira, justo em frente, uma posição não muito adequada para a loira, já que ao lado da morena estava Finn. Não tinha escapatória, a direita Rachel tinha Sam, Mercedes e Britt, a sua esquerda estavam Finn, Puck e Lauren... Enquanto que no lado oposto Quinn tinha a sua esquerda Santana, Tina e Mike e a sua direita Will, Emma e Artie.

Não tinha escapatória, Quinn estava justamente em frente a morena e tinha que suportar toda a noite a atenção dela com Finn, porém Rachel foi consciente.

Sabia que aquela situação não era a mais agradável, nem para ela nem para Quinn e aquele jantar tinha que terminar bem, com o ambiente tranqüilo. Assim que propôs ser amena com todo mundo e evitar qualquer situação estranha com Finn.

O jantar, surpreendentemente, se converteu em uma agradável festa, Will não duvidou em brindar pela genial idéia de Rachel para terminar o curso e fazer da melhor maneira possível após o fracasso no concurso.

Os garotos falavam, comentava suas experiências e sobretudo explicando quais iam ser seus planos para as férias de verão, quase todos tinham alguma viagem planejada.

W: "E você Santana?" – perguntou Will. "O que vai fazer nas férias?"

S: "Eu? Ainda não sei..." – lançou um olhar para Britt. "estou esperando alguma proposta."

Q: "Se não recebe nenhuma te convido para aceitar a minha." – interrompeu Quinn.

W: "Olha Quinn, tem algum plano?" – perguntou curioso o professor.

Quinn sorriu.

Q: "Bom, a verdade é que estou convidando Santana para passar o verão comigo é porque , pelo que tenho escutado de todos, vou ser a única que ficará em Lima e vou necessitar alguma companhia... não acha?" – piscou o olho ao mesmo tempo que olhava para Santana.

Rachel não falava, minutos antes tinha estado explicando para todos seus projetos para o verão. Primeiro viajaria junto com seus pais para visitar seus avós, tinha pendente uma viagem de volta para Nova York que Hiram tinha lhe prometido e também uma escapada com Finn que negou a comentar diante dos meninos.

E ver que Quinn não ia fazer nada durante todo o verão provocou um sentimento de culpa na morena.

Estava duvidosa, pensando em que dizer quando algo aconteceu que a devolveu a realidade.

Se assustou, Aldo debaixo da mesa estava roçando seus pés e instintivamente os afastou, desceu o olhar tratando de buscar alguma coisa e o que viu lhe provocou tremor e rubor. Não tinha nada exceto os pés de Quinn, automaticamente levantou sua cabeça para olhar para a loira, mas essa olhava para o lado dos meninos, escutando as histórias que contava Puck e Lauren, a loira não prestava atenção nos gestos da morena e Rachel se sentiu aliviada, talvez só foi um roce sem querer, tinha que se acalmar e deixar aquela situação tensa.

Porem Santana percebeu o movimento de Rachel, tinha sido seus pés que, buscando desesperadamente os de Britt, que estava sentada justo a seu lado, tinha cruzado com os da morena. Observou como Rachel, o primeiro olhar que lançou foi diretamente para Quinn e lhe pareceu realmente divertido... demasiado divertido para deixar passar.

Cuidadosamente descalçou um de seus pés e enquanto tratava de iniciar uma conversa com Britt, Sam e Mercedes buscou os pés de Rachel por baixo da mesa.

Soube que estava neles quando notou que Rachel voltava a se mover nervosa ao notar o roce. Santana acariciou levemente o tornozelo da morena que permanecia em silencio e olhando fixamente para Quinn que comia de seu prato alheia a tudo. Santana sorria.

Rachel não se atrevia a mover seus pés. Aquilo não era um simples roce sem querer, aquele pé estava roçando suas pernas, suavemente e com decisão. Não era casualidade.

Quinn notou os olhos de Rachel e instintivamente levantou seu olhar do prato, com a colher na mão observou que a morena a olhava seria.

Q: "Está bem?"

Santana afastou seu pé.

R: "Eh... sim, claro..." – gaguejava ao perceber que o misterioso pé parou seus movimentos.

Quinn a observou confusa, enquanto Santana continha o riso. A loira voltou a seu prato, E o pé de Santana voltou a fazer as suas, provocando novamente o gesto desconcertado de Rachel.

R: "Quinn?" – falou. "por que não vai sair de férias?" – pretendia que a loira a olhasse justamente quando roçava o pé por baixo da mesa.

Quinn deixou a colher e a sopa que estava tomando e olhou para Rachel.

Q: "Tenho coisas para fazer em casa." – respondeu. "não posso deixar a minha mãe sozinha..."

Santana voltou a roçar a perna de Rachel com o pé.

A morena voltou a olhar sem compreender nada para Quinn. O que estava fazendo? Estava tratando de chamar sua atenção e quando falava para ela despistava completamente. Aquele pé não poderia ser de outra pessoa mais que o dela, porem, sua atitude era demasiado diferente.

Sem duvidar e aproveitando que Quinn voltava a se distrair voltou a olhar dissimuladamente por baixo da mesa.

Tinha que ser dela, era a única que tinha seus pés ali, cruzados, mas a escassos centímetros dos seus.

Quinn começou a notar que algo acontecia com a morena, não deixava de olhar a seu redor nervosa e quando ninguém olhava para ela, olhava por baixo da mesa. A loira não entendia o que acontecia, olhou para Finn, buscando algum indício, mas o garoto mantinha uma longa conversa com os demais.

Santana estava se divertindo como uma menina pequena, mas queria mais, pegou o seu celular e começou a escrever algo.

Aos poucos segundos era Brittany a que olhava seu celular, Santana tinha pedido que continuasse o jogo e a loira não duvidou. Agora eram duas contra duas, Britt se descalçou de um de seus tamancos e aproximando seu pé das pernas de Santana esperou que a morena a guiasse para que tocasse os de Quinn, que a seu lado seguia ausente de qualquer manobra e pendente do estado nervoso em que se encontrava Rachel.

Bingo, Britt roçou o tornozelo de Quinn e essa virou sua cabeça para Santana, pensando que tinha sido a latina, porem Santana parecia estar passando bem enquanto falava com Mercedes Sam e Britt, não quis dar importância, mas aquele roce não ficou ai. Britt era mais travessa que sua amiga e não duvidou em avançar e voltar a roçar com seus dedos toda a perna de Quinn, desde o joelho até o tornozelo, ao mesmo tempo que Santana jogava com os pés de Rachel.

Quinn voltou a se virar, dessa vez aquilo não tinha sido casual e não pode encontrar resposta na cara de Santana que a ignorava completamente.

Não compreendia nada, pensou em olhar dissimuladamente por baixo da mesa mas a idéia foi desencorajada justo no momento em que após olhar Santana e passear seus olhos sobre o restante da mesa, seu olhar foi pousar sobre Rachel.

A morena a olhava, sem piscar, se perguntando como a loira estava tratando de deixá-la nervosa e podia permanecer como se nada acontecesse.

Quinn ficou muda, desceu seu olhar para o prato e Rachel mudou a direção do seu.

O jogo de pés continuava, Rachel estava cada vê mais nervosa e Quinn tratava de entender a morena. Se supõe que estava lhe dando uma trégua, que estava tentando solucionar suas dúvidas e além do mais tinha Finn a seu lado e estava ali, jogando com seus pés, a provocando? A loira começou a sorrir incrédula, algo que fez com que Rachel ficasse mais tensa.

Enquanto Santana e Brittany tratavam de suportar com destreza as gargalhadas que estavam a ponto de soltar ao notar a tensão entre as duas e ver como nenhuma se atrevia a dizer ou fazer nada.

F: "Rachel, não vai comer mais?" – o rapaz tirou a morena de seus pensamentos.

R: "Não, não quero." – apenas balbuciou.

F: "Mas se não comeu nada... veja." – apontou o prato. "está tudo aí."

R: "Não quero Finn." – disse um pouco incomodada.

Quinn escutou a reação da morena mas algo a interrompeu. Seu celular começou a tocar e se levantando da mesa se desculpou para poder falar com mais tranquilidade. Rachel a seguiu com o olhar e pode contemplar que a loira entrava no banheiro. Sem pensar se levantou e foi atrás dela.

Se deteve um instante na porta, escutava a voz da loira falando no telefone, tratou de manter a compostura e entrou.

Quinn se virou ao escutar a porta e enquanto falava com um enorme sorriso, fez um pequeno sinal com a mão para a morena, que tratando de dissimular se fazia de surpreendida.

Fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que tinha que entrar ali, não tinha nenhum tipod e necessidade, simplesmente atuou sem pensar e se deixou levar.

Q: "Hahaha... Sim, bom já sabe... não me importa o tempo, se uma ou duas ou três horas... por mim tanto faz..." – Quinn conversava.

Rachel tratava de averiguar com quem falava.

Q: "Perfeito... Então, vou te ver amanhã sem falta e me explica melhor, de acordo?" – fez uma pausa. "muito obrigada... não sabe o quanto agradeço... ok... boa noite."

O silencio reinou no local. Rachel pensava que a loira tinha ido, ainda seguia ali metida atrás daquela porta e decidiu sair. Nem sequer sabia porque tinha feito aquilo, foi uma estupidez.

Mas seu gesto mudou ao encontrar a loira ali, estava quase na saída, apoiada na porta, observando divertida o celular.

R: "Ei..." – engoliu saliva. "pensava que já tinha ido..."

Quinn guardou seu celular e se aproximou uma par de metros da morena.

Q: "Não acostumo ir sem me despedir..." – sorria.

Quinn sabia que Rachel tinha ido ali só para falar com ela, conhecia a morena, sabia quando tratava de dissimular ou era sincera e naquela ocasião seu rosto era um espelho do que sentia. Além do mais, durante um grande tempo tinha estado tratando de chamar sua atenção enquanto jogava com seus pés. Estava claro que Rachel queria ter sua atenção.

R: "Se despedir?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que abria uma das torneiras e brincando com a água. "vou te ver ali fora, lembra." – tratou de sorrir.

Q: "Não, não creio que vai me ver ali, tá na hora de eu ir pra casa..."

R: "O que? Por que? Quero dizer, ainda é cedo, não? Além do mais os meninos planejam ir de festa..."

Q: "Eu sei, mas não posso ficar mais tempo, amanhã tenho que madrugar e bom minha mãe está fora de casa e tenho que ter tudo em ordem..."

R: "Veja... gostaria que ficasse mais tempo, eu... Amanhã pela tarde vou para Chicago e não sei quando... voltarei ..." – as palavras cada vez se distanciavam mais.

Q: "Pois por isso que esperei que saísse, para me despedir de você... mesmo que pensando bem, isso começa a ser algo estranho, não acha?"

R: "O que? Que quer se despedir de mim?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Não, o fato de que sempre terminamos em um banheiro público..." – sorria. "começa a ser paranóico."

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir.

Q: "Passe bem Rachel... espero que possa me contar muitas coisas interessantes na sua volta... e faça que meu verão não seja tããão chato."

R: "O farei."

A morena duvidava, se movia nervosa.

Q: "Escute, se quiser me dar um abraço não tem mais o que fazer tá... eu não mordo..." – Quinn realmente se divertia.

Rachel sorriu e a abraçou. Quinn não duvidou em beijar a cabeça da morena, algo que tinha se convertido em rotina e que conseguia saciar um pouco a vontade de fazer isso nos lábios.

Q: "Sabe de uma coisa?" – disse se afastando. "algum dia terá que me dizer que classe de perfume ou shampoo usa... por que me deixa louca esse cheiro de solta..."

Rachel ficou surpreendida, enquanto Quinn com um enorme sorriso e caminhando até a porta, piscou o olho e a convidava para seguir.

Quinn se despediu um por um de todos os garotos e se desculpou por ter que ir. O grupo começou a se movimentar, queriam ir a alguma boate ou discoteca para dançar, inclusive Will e Emma queriam terminar a noite da forma mais divertida possível.

Quinn acabava de cumprimentar a todos seus companheiros na porta do restaurante, a última de todas foi Santana que a afastou um pouco do restante...

Q: "Escute, não vou ficar esperando que me conte tudo, absolutamente tudo o que acontece com Britt, assim que antes de que se decida ir para onde quer que vá... tem um encontro comigo, de acordo?"

S: "Está bem..." – sorriu. "mas antes deixe eu te perguntar algo..."

Quinn já estava entrando no carro, Santana permanecia na janela.

S: "Do que gostou mais? Que Britt brincasse com seus pés, ou acreditar que era Rachel?"

Q: "O que? Era Britt? Deus Santana... fiquei a ponto de dizer, você sabe? Deus... você é... é..."

S: "Tranquila loira..." – disse se afastando da janela. "Rachel parece ter gostado acreditar que era você." – piscou o olho.

Quinn ficou sem palavras, Santana e Britt tinham estado jogando com elas e o pior era que Rachel pensava que eram seus pés o que a provocava. Por um instante pensou em parar e dizer para a morena, mas vendo a atitude que essa havia tido no banheiro minutos antes, talvez aquilo não tinha sido má idéia. E com um travesso sorriso se afastou dos garotos.

R: "Finn, escute, creio que eu já vou indo." – Rachel interrompia a dança do garoto.

O grupo completo, exceto Quinn, tinha decidido ir para uma boate próximo ao restaurante. Levavam quase duas horas dançando e se divertindo, mas Rachel estava um pouco ausente.

F: "O que? Por que? Não está passando bem?"

R: "Sim, sim, estou cansada, além do mais hoje não foi meu dia."

F: "Por isso não jantou?"

Rachel encontrou a desculpa perfeita.

R: "Sim, sim estou cansada..."

F: "Está bem, pelo menos deixe que eu te acompanhe até o carro."

R: "Claro."

Rachel se despediu dos demais e com Finn nas suas costas saiu do local direto para o carro.

F: "Rachel, temos que falar sobre o que aconteceu em Nova York..."

R: "Sim, tranqüilo, amanhã com mais calma conversamos ou quando eu voltar de Chicago, tudo bem?" – a morena estava desejando sair dali.

F: "Esta bem... Vai sentir minha falta?" – perguntou enquanto rodeava a cintura de Rachel.

R: "Claro." – estava incomodada. "vamos Finn, tenho que ir." – tratou de se afastar.

Mas Finn não a deixou tão fácil e sem que pudesse se dar conta, o garoto a beijou. Rachel agüentou com tensão o beijo. Nem sequer o olhou nos olhos, sentia um grande mal estar e não entendia o porque, só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

R: "Tchau Finn." – se afastou do garoto e entrou no carro, apenas lançou um fugaz olhar e se afastou dali.

Estava nervosa, inquieta e dirigia sem rumo fixo, tão absorta estava em seus pensamentos que quando se deu conta, se encontrava na mesma rua onde era a casa de Quinn. Não pensava, só se lamentava. O que diabos fazia ali?

Tinha tomado a direção oposta a sua casa e agora estava ali, em frente a casa da loira, olhando fixamente mas sem ver nada, sem pensar nada, só essa maldita sensação de inquietude.

Não sabe quanto tempo passou ali parada, poderia ser 10 ou 20 ou inclusive 30 minutos, eram 2:30 da madrugada e não tinha absolutamente ninguém na rua. Um leve reflexo a distraiu, uma das janelas da casa de Quinn refletia uma distinta luz azulada. Rachel se perguntava se aquele era o quarto de Quinn, só tinha estado em sua casa duas vezes e em delas dentro, mas não sabia qual era o quarto dela.

Olhou para seu celular, pensou em ligar mas a idéia de que estivesse dormindo e acordá-la a fez desistir. Porém novamente a janela chamou sua atenção. A luz azulada era mais acentuada e viu como alguém passava diante ela. Não duvidou, Rachel discou o número de Quinn em seu celular e esperou dois toques...

Q: "Rachel?" – perguntou.

R: "Quinn... está acordada?"

Q: "Sim... está bem?"

R: "Necessito te ver." – Rachel falava sem pensar no que dizia.

Q: "Rachel... São três horas da madrugada, o que..."

R: "Estou na rua... perto da sua casa..." – não deixou que terminasse de falar. "apareça na janela."

Quinn não duvidou e se aproximou da janela incrédula para comprovar que o carro da morena estava ali. Rachel desceu do carro e se aproximou tudo o que pode da fachada da casa enquanto Quinn observava curiosa.

R: "Podemos conversar?" – voltou a perguntar através do telefone.

Quinn fez um gesto para a morena ficar ali e desapareceu da janela.

Aos poucos segundos, a porta de entrada se abria e a loira com um pequeno short de pijama e uma pequena camisa a olhava surpreendida.

Q: "O que acontece? Está bem?" – perguntava a convidando para entrar.

R: "Sinto muito Quinn, sinto ter te incomodado, mas necessitava te ver..."

Q: "Vamos entre, mas não faça barulho, há pouco que chegou minha mãe e deve estar dormindo."

Rachel entrou na casa e sem fazer barulho seguiu a loira escadas acima até seu quarto.

R: "Sua mãe não estava fora?" – perguntou de maneira imperceptível.

Q: "Já voltou." – convidou a morena para entrar em seu quarto.

Estava escuro, só a tela do PC estava ligada, essa era a tênue luz azulada que se via da rua.

Q: "Vamos, sente-se e me conte o que acontece." – aproximou uma cadeira da cama para que a morena se sentasse enquanto ela se acomodava.

R: "Na realidade." – seguia de pé. "não sei porque estou aqui Quinn, fui da festa sem dar explicações, sentia... sentia que tinha que ir dali e..."

Q: "E?"

R: "E... pois que sem me dar conta estava ali fora, sem saber o que fazer..."

Q: "Mas... aconteceu algo?"

R: "Não, não sei... estou nervosa ou... não sei Quinn, creio que estou ficando louca."

Quinn a olhava sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, não tinha nem idéia do que é que pretendia ou acontecia com a morena. Se lembrou da brincadeira de Santana e pensou que talvez Rachel estivesse um pouco incomodada,mas...

Q: "Já sei o que vamos fazer..." – se levantou da cama e pegou o notebook que estava em cima da mesa. "vai deitar aqui comigo e vamos terminar de var o filme que estava vendo, juntas, vejamos se assim você relaxa um pouco... tudo bem?"

Rachel não respondeu, simplesmente se aproximou da cama e se sentou enquanto a loira acomodava o computador sobre uma pequena mesa aos pés de sua cama.

R: "O que estava vendo?" – perguntou curiosa enquanto se acomodava na ampla cama.

Q: "Hum... a edição especial de Eclipse." – disse enquanto sorria.

R: "Vampiros?"

Q: "E lobos." – sorriu.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	21. Uma de vampiros

**Uma de vampiros**

R: "Cada dia me surpreende mais.

Q: "Vamos... a que se deve hoje?" – perguntou curiosa.

R: "Poderia imaginar mil coisas sobre você... mas jamais me ocorreu pensar que gostasse desse tipo de filmes..."

Quinn sorriu.

Q: "Bom, não é que seja meu filme favorito... simplesmente creio que para poder opinar antes tenho que saber do que falo..." – fez uma pausa. "por acaso você deixa de ver algum musical porque não gosta do elenco que participa?"

R: "Tem razão..."

As meninas estavam encostadas na cama de Quinn, tinham passado quase 20 minutos de filme até que Rachel decidiu falar. Aquela situação era nova para ela, Quinn parecia relaxada, desfrutando daquele momento.

R: "O que prefere, lobos ou vampiros?"

Q: "Lobos ou vampiros? Hum..." – pensou durante uns segundos. "creio que uma mescla de ambos..."

R: "E como é isso? O rosto de Jacob no corpo de Edward ou vice-versa?"

Quinn sorriu.

Q: "Não, melhor o calor dos lobos com a elegância dos vampiros."

Quinn não afastava seu olhar da tela.

R: "E de físico? A quem prefere?"

Quinn desceu seu olhar ao mesmo tempo que soltava um leve sorriso e brincava com o cordão da calça do seu pijama.

Q: "Tenho que escolher entre vampiro ou o lobo?"

R: "Sim..."

Q: "Pois fico com Bella." – mordeu o lábio.

Rachel ficou em silencio olhando a loira, que ainda com o sorriso no seu rosto, voltava a olhar com atenção a tela do computador.

Q: "E você?" – se virou para a morena. "Com quem fica?"

Rachel olhou diretamente para Quinn, ficou sem palavras ao observar a loira. Seus olhos brilhavam de forma extraordinária apesar da pouca luz que tinha no quarto e ficou petrificada.

Q: "E?" – voltou a perguntar diante o mutismo da morena.

R: "Não... não gosto de nenhum dos dois..." – por fim reagiu.

Q: "Hum... E Bella?" – perguntou divertida.

R: "Me parece... interessante..."

Q: "Interessante?" – a loira se sentou na cama olhando desconcertada para a morena. "é sexy, não me pode negar..."

R: "Bom... é um pouco..."

Q: "Um pouco?... Vamos Rachel." – se deixou cair sobre a cama. "as pessoas são ou não são sexy, não pode ser um pouco sexy..."

R: "Bom, talvez é que eu tenho gosto diferente dos seus..."

Q: "Vejamos..." – voltou a se incorporar. "Quem você acha sexy?"

Rachel não pode evitar olhar a loira, quis dissimular mas seus olhos não podiam e percorriam a silhueta de Quinn, que rapidamente percebeu o ato.

R: "Eh, não sei, agora mesmo... não saberia quem dizer..."

Q: "Vamos Berry..." – se levantou da cama e se aproximou de uma mesa onde tinha uma pequena garrafa de água. "De quem você gosta no mundinho das estrelas, alguém terá que parecer extremamente sexy para você."

Rachel observava cada movimento da loira, aquela conversa e Quinn com aquela minúscula calça de pijama e a camiseta conseguiam que a morena não estivesse toda sensata e perspicaz como desejaria.

Como pretendia que lhe dissesse quem lhe parecia sexy, tendo ela ali, em pijama e com o cabelo ligeiramente bagunçado, parecia levar o premio de garota mais sexy de toda Ohio.

Quinn a observava divertida, se dava conta de como a morena não tirava o olho a nenhum de seus movimentos e fazia de forma bastante chamativa.

Q: "Estou esperando que me diga que maldita estrela de Hollywood te parece sexy." – disse enquanto bebia da garrafa de água.

R: "Megan... Fox..." – disse um tanto envergonhada.

Q: "Megan?... vamos."

R: "O que? Me parece muito bonita e... bem...

Q: "Tá, tá... não duvido. É muito... sexy." – disse enquanto deixava a garrafa sobre a mesa.

R: "Então? Por que estranhou?"

Q: "Não sei, não esperava que fosse dizer uma garota." – sorriu.

R: "Estávamos falando de garotas..." – tratou de se desculpar.

Q: "Não, estávamos falando de estrelas de Hollywood, de Edward, Jacob, Bella..." – ironizou. "em nenhum momento te perguntei pela atriz mais sexy..."

Rachel se sentiu encurralada, era certo o que dizia Quinn. A loira em nenhum momento lhe perguntou que garota mais famosa lhe parecia sexy, simplesmente perguntou por alguém que lhe parecesse sexy e ela pensou em garotas. Tinha caído em uma armadilha sem querer e Quinn se deu conta.

R: "Bom, tão pouco é tão raro que me pareça sexy uma garota, né?" – decidiu brincar com ela também.

Q: "Não, não e não sabe quanto me alegra, mesmo que... Megan..."

R: "O que passa com Megan? Acaba de me dizer que ela sim é sexy." – nenhuma das duas estava vendo o filme.

Q: "Sim, me parece muito, mais que sexy, só que... esperava que gostasse de outro tipo de garota..."

R: "Ah... E que protótipo esperava que eu gostasse?"

Q: "Não sei..." – se afastou da mesinha e se sentou em um pequeno sofá justo em frente da cama. "pensava que pudesse gostar mais de alguém como Blake Lively, Scarlett Johanson ou Claire Danes..."

Rachel sorriu e deslizou até os pés da cama, sentando-se em frente a Quinn, que permanecia sentada no sofá. Afastou a mesinha que sustentava o PC e o fechou. O filme tinha terminado há uns minutos. Aquela conversa começava a ficar interessante, por um momento sentiu que a loira se decepcionou ao escutar o nome de Megan Fox.

R: "E o que tem de especial essas atrizes para te fazer acreditar que iam me parecer sexy?" – perguntou.

Q: "Não sei, pensava que poderiam entrar em seu gosto..."

R: "E qual é o motivo pelo qual acreditava nisso?" – começou a sentir que tinha a situação controlada e era Quinn quem começava a se sentir encurralada.

Q: "Não tem motivo algum..." – mentiu. "vejo que tinha uma idéia equivocada sobre seus gostos..."

R: "E que diferença tem entre essas atrizes e Megan?" – Sabia de sobra qual era a diferença e quais as semelhanças entre elas e Quinn.

Quinn olhava fixamente a morena, era obvio que Rachel sabia porque tinha nomeado aquelas três atrizes, todas eram loiras, como ela e tinham olhos claros, como ela, porém parecia que Rachel tinha encontrado a ocasião para dar voltas no tema. O que começou sendo uma provocação por parte da loira, agora era uma armadilha contra sua pessoa. Rachel desfrutava.

Não pode evitar soltar um pequeno sorriso ao observá-la esperando uma resposta.

R: "Sabe Quinn, não tem muitas loiras que me chamem a atenção... de fato só conheço a uma..."

Quinn mudou seu gesto, seu sorriso desapareceu por completo, sentiu como um frio percorresse todo seu corpo. Rachel a observava divertida mas seus olhos não paravam de olhar cada parte se seu corpo. Parecia manter a luta constante para evitar aquelas fugazes miradas até qualquer parte que a loira deixasse entrever e Quinn notava. Sabia que a morena estava começando a se sentir for de controle. Seus gestos, seus movimentos a delatava.

Q: "Rachel..." – Quinn se levantou do pequeno sofá e alcançou a cadeira giratória de seu escritório para sentar nela. "Saberia me dizer para que necessitava me ver?" – fez rodar a cadeira até colar em frente a morena, apenas um palmo.

R: "Não, não sei ainda..." – engoliu saliva sem deixar de olhar seus olhos. "mas começo a suspeitar que estou aqui por sua culpa..."

Q: "Sabe o que faço quando quero dizer algo e não encontro as palavras?... escrevo, desse modo sempre sai o que quer dizer..."

Quinn abaixou seu olhar até as pernas de Rachel, a saia deixava ver seus joelhos, a escassa luz que entrava pela janela, provocava um suave contraste entre a escuridão da pele da morena e o reflexo das luzes da rua. Instintivamente aproximou sua mão e roçou com seu dedo indicador o lado interno do joelho, desenhando silhuetas imaginárias.

Rachel observou o movimento do dedo de Quinn. Era tão suave que apenas parecia tocá-la, porém toda sua pele se eriçou ao contato da ponta de seu dedo sobre seu joelho.

Quinn mordia seu lábio, não se atrevia a levantar o olhar, queria acreditar que Rachel não se importava com aquilo, que não ia se assustar.

Q: "Poderia escrever... e..."

Não pode continuar, a respiração de Rachel fez com que levantasse seu olhar, a morena tinha avançado até ficar a escassos centímetros de seu rosto, o cabelo cobria a metade de seu rosto.

Quinn levantou a mão e roçando sua bochecha o afastou, a morena não esperou mais.

Seus lábios pousaram suavemente sobre os de Quinn, apenas era um suspiro, o calor que desprendiam era mais forte que o próprio roce, a loira lhe correspondia de maneira mais acentuada. Entreabrindo sua boca, beijou com mais persistência a Rachel, que lentamente foi se aproximando do resto de seu corpo até o de Quinn.

A loira conduziu os braços de Rachel até seu pescoço, a incitando para que se sentasse sobre ela na cadeira. Rachel se deixou levar, sem separar sua boca dos lábios da garota, que começava a aumentar o ritmo de sua respiração. Suas línguas não tardaram a se encontrar e a morena suspirava profundamente diante qualquer toque.

Rachel abraçava Quinn ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto os corpos seu uniam por completo. A loira se perdia pela cintura de Rachel, entrelaçando seus dedos na costura da blusa, ao mesmo tempo que entrelaçava seus lábios. A pele de ambas mostrava cada tremor que as garotas sentiam, coincidindo com os suspiros que convertidos em sussurros emitiam após cada beijo.

O ritmo começou a aumentar, Rachel atacava com mais paixão, o beijo que começou sendo sensual foi tomando ares passionais. A morena buscava com valor a língua da loira, que minimamente apenas deixava sentir sobre a sua. A batalha tinha começado, Quinn dava beijos curtos, apaixonados, se uniam e se separavam da mesma forma sobre os lábios da morena, que começava a sentir verdadeira loucura por aquele gesto, Quinn notava, sabia que aquilo estava levando Rachel a querer mais e queria continuar a deixando louca.

O que parecia que ia ser outra investida de beijo se converteu em uma dolorosa mas vibrante mordida sobre o lábio inferior da morena, que fez com que essa se desfizesse dos braços da loira e se levantasse se golpe empurrando a cadeira de Quinn, que devido a inércia foi se chocar contra o sofá que tinha na suas costas.

Rachel respirava agitada, olhando fixamente a loira, que tratava de deter a cadeira.

Se olhavam fixamente, Rachel virou para a porta e avançou até ela, mas Quinn se levantou rapidamente da cadeira e de forma brusca segurou o braço da morena evitando que ela fosse embora.

Não houve palavras, a loira se aproximava de Rachel, que a olhando, retrocedia de costas para a porta, de repente seu corpo se viu encurralado. Quinn se aproximou, parecia hipnotizada pelos lábios da morena e fechando seus olhos voltou a beijá-la, Rachel imitou o gesto de sua oponente e se deixou levar. Sua mente tratava de se afastar, mas seus lábios não podia se separar da boca ardente de Quinn, que soltando o braço da garota, começou a se aproximar de seu corpo.

A loira abandonava os lábios de Rachel, para se perder pelo pescoço da morena, umas vezes com suaves beijos sobre sua mandíbula e outras com um simples roce de seu nariz, suspirando, se perdendo entre o cabelo e enchendo do cheiro que a morena desprendia. Esse cheiro que a deixava completamente louca.

Rachel suspirava, sua cabeça se alçava instintivamente para permitir que a loira se recreasse com sua pele, seu pescoço. Estava condenada a se deixar levar, não tinha forças para abandonar aquilo e seus braços rodearam as cadeiras da loira, atraindo para ela.

Suas bocas voltaram a se unir ao tempo que Quinn sentiu as mãos de Rachel sobre a parte baixa de suas costas, perdendo-se por baixo da pequena calça e notou como a morena cravava suas unhas sobre sua pele, provocando uma investida da loira, a qual Rachel respondeu com um gemido.

Q: "Shhhh..." – disse enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha da morena.

R: "Quinn..." – sussurrava.

A loira voltou a empurrar Rachel contra a porta, dessa vez com sua cadeira, provocando um gemido dela. Segurou sua cintura com força e sem resistência, a trouxe até ela, tratando de arrastá-la até sua cama. Rachel não colocou resistência alguma e caiu de costas sobre a cama desfeita.

Quinn avançou sobre ela e colocando-se de joelhos sobre a cadeira da morena, voltou a se perder na boca da garota.

Cada vez com mais paixão, Rachel se perdia por momentos, seu corpo reagia diante qualquer estímulo da loira, sem resistência alguma, sua cintura se despegava do colção, buscando com movimentos enérgicos, o corpo de Quinn, que permanecia arqueado sobre ela.

A ex-líder abandonou os braços da morena e começou a desabotoar, um a um, cada botão da blusa, sem deixar de beijá-la.

R: "Quinn..." – voltou a sussurrar quando a loira abandonou seus lábios.

Q: "Shhhh..." – voltou a pedir silencio.

O último botão da blusa foi facilmente vencido e ficou apaixonada ao contemplar a silhueta do peito de Rachel, desenhada com os reflexos que entravam. Um simples porém sexy sutiã preto adornava a pele da morena, que na escuridão desprendia um afeminado brilho, provocado pelo suor que começava a fazer ato de presença entre as duas garotas.

Q: "Deus!" – exclamou ao mesmo tempo que afundava seus lábios sobre o pescoço da morena.

Lentamente foi descendo, roçando com a ponta de sua língua desde o osso da clavícula, passando entre o peito, deixando de lado a união do sutiã e descendo pela firme barriga da morena até chegar em seu umbigo, ao que presenteou com uma suave mordida que foi correspondida com um leve murmúrio...

R: "Quinn... não... não siga por aí." – sussurrava. "vai me matar se fizer isso."

Quinn levantou seu olhar para contemplar a morena.

Q: "Por aqui?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que roçou com seu dedo justamente debaixo do umbigo da morena.

Rachel reagiu levantando parte de seu corpo e emitindo um gemido...

Quinn sorria e sem pensar voltou a morder abaixo do umbigo da morena, para continuar roçando com sua língua sobre seu ventre. Rachel enlouquecia por segundos, aquela situação lhe escapava por completo. Quinn sentia, cada vez que sua língua roçava aquela zona. A morena entrecortava sua respiração para continuar com um gemido de prazer que a deixava louca.

Tinha encontrado seu ponto fraco.

Rachel sem controle algum, emaranhou suas mãos no cabelo da loira, que seguia jogando sobre seu ventre. Notava como seu queixo se afundava perto de sua pelve e isso a fazia enlouquecer.

Segurando forte o cabelo de Quinn, puxou até ela, incitando a loira a voltar para sua boca e deixando cair seu corpo sobre o da morena, que com movimentos suaves mas seguros, buscava o calor da pele de Quinn.

A cadeira de Quinn se perdeu entre as pernas da morena. Rachel abriu seus olhos e se encontrou frente a frente com o brilho do olhar de Quinn. Apenas piscavam, a respiração era agitada, sentir a respiração da outra perto de seus lábios as tinham hipnotizadas. Quinn, sem deixar de olhar, buscava a aprovação de seu movimento, lentamente deixou cair seu mão, roçando o lado direito da morena e descendo até sua perna ao mesmo tempo que buscava o final de sua saia, para se perder por baixo dela e começar a subir novamente, dessa vez roçando sua pele. Rachel fechou seus olhos.

Segurou com força a perna da morena, empurrando até ela, atraindo até sua cadeira. Rachel se deixou levar. Há pouco tinha perdido todo o controle sobre seu corpo, deixando-se levar pela loira.

R: "Quinn." – balbuciou.

Estavam completamente unidas, o corpo de Rachel se acoplava a perfeição com o de Quinn.

Rachel se estremecia diante qualquer movimento da loira, que seguia se perdendo enquanto beijava sem parar os lábios da garota, mordendo seu queixo.

Rachel levantava sua cadeira, buscava desesperadamente o calor de Quinn, cada vez que a loira ousava se separar dela.

Facilmente avançou com sua mão através da perna da morena, deixando de um lado a saia, seus dedos começaram a percorrer a coxa internamente. Rachel respondeu mordendo suavemente o lábio.

Quinn aceitou aquilo como um sim, estava decidida... mas, um pequeno golpe tirou ambas de suas hipnoses. Rachel abriu seus olhos buscando os de Quinn, que paralisada virou sua cabeça até a porta.

Uns passos se escutavam pelo corredor.

R: "Quinn..." – disse se lamentando.

Q: "Shhhhh..." – colocou a mão sobre a boca da morena.

Uma porta de abria e fechava.

Q: "Minha mãe... está no banheiro." – disse em voz baixa.

Rachel tencionou sua mandíbula.

Quinn se separou lentamente da morena, evitando qualquer tipo de som e caminhou até a porta, quando voltaram a escutar o som da outra porta e os passos de Judy novamente justo ao lado do quarto.

A loira olhou para Rachel que tratava de fechar sua blusa e lhe indicou que ficasse em silencio. De repente pode escutar como sua mãe voltava para seu quarto.

Quando se virou observou que Rachel estava de pé, próximo dela.

Q: "Já foi, voltou para sua cama." – disse em voz baixa tratando de acalmar a morena.

R: "Quinn, será melhor eu ir..."

Q: "O que? Vamos Rach, não vai se interar, dorme rápido..."

R: "Quinn por favor... não posso... assim não."

Quinn suspirou. Rachel tinha razão, aquela loucura tinha que desfrutar e ali seria impossível.

Q: "Está bem..." – aceitou de má vontade.

Rachel terminou de abotoar a blusa ao mesmo tempo que pegava sua bolsa. Quinn a observava de pé, sobre a porta.

Sairam sem fazer barulho e desceram as escadas com a lua apagada.

Quinn se dispôs a abrir a porta de entrada. Mas uma luz se acendeu.

J: "Quinn? Está bem carinho?" – a voz vinha do andar de cima.

As garotas ficaram paralisadas, se olhando e ficaram pálidas por segundos.

J: "Rachel? Quinni?" – Judy estava nas escadas. "O que fazem?"

Q: "Mamãe, Rachel já ia..." – olhou para a morena. "Rachel, tenha cuidado com o carro, me avise quando chegar." – tratou de evitar o mal momento para Rachel.

J: "O que está acontecendo?" – Judy parou diante as meninas.

R: "Sinto muito Sra. Fabray." – a olhou. "necessitava falar com Quinn e... e..." – Rachel colocou cara de pena e começou a chorar. "Finn me deixou e necessitava falar com ela." – mentia enquanto chorava como uma criança pequena.

Quinn a olhava absorta.

J: "Oh, carinho... Sinto muito. Está bem? Pode ficar se quiser." – Judy caiu na armação.

R: "Não, não obrigada Sra Fabray, mas tenho que voltar pra casa..." – voltou a olhar para Quinn que permanecia surpreendida diante a ocorrência da morena. "Quinn..." – disse entre suspiros. "obrigada por tudo."

E dando um beijo na bochecha saiu da casa, para entrar no carro e se perder pela solitária rua.

Quinn seguia paralisada. Tratava de permanecer séria, mas a genialidade de Rachel lhe provocava um riso difícil de dissimular. Fechou a porta e sem olhar para sua mãe caminhou até as escadas.

J: "Quinni... Está tudo bem?" – perguntou preocupada.

Q: "Eh..." – a olhou. "Sim, já sabe como é a Berry, gosta que lhe dê atenção."

Quinn se virou e subiu as escadas para se trancar em seu quarto, com um dissimulado sorriso.

Não pode mais que se jogar em sua cama e relembrar quanto tinha passado entre aquelas quatro paredes e o golpe final da morena para escapar sem suspeitas diante sua mãe.

Sem dúvidas Rachel era especial e tinha estado ali com ela, não tinha sido um sonho, como os que costumava ter muitas vezes com a morena. Quinn sentia vontade de gritar, eram 4:30 da madrugada e o que menos queria era dormir, mas sua obsessão por lembrar cada instante do que viveu há uns minutos, conseguiu que o sono a vencesse.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	22. Não se esqueça

**Não se esqueça**

Apenas pode fechar os olhos, Rachel não conseguiu conciliar o sono em toda a noite. Acabava de viver uma das maiores e mais intensas experiências que tinha vivido em sua vida e a emoção não a abandonava. As cenas percorriam sua mente, os beijos, os roces, os olhos de Quinn, o sabor de seus lábios, esses suspiros, seu sorriso... Estava ficando louca, não tinha nem idéia de como ia continuar aquilo e não queria pensar, só queria relembrar e voltar a sentir o quanto antes.

As palavras da loira a tiraram de sua entonação, lhe pediu que escrevesse o que sentia e aquele era o melhor momento, uma vez desfeita a idéia de conseguir dormir.

Se sentou em frente a seu móvel, disposta a escrever absolutamente tudo o que passava por sua mente e que a mantinha bloqueada cada vez que enfrentava a loira. Pouco a pouco aquele recado se converteu em uma autêntica carta na qual expressava seus medos, suas dúvidas, mas também todas e cada uma das sensações que a loira a provocava.

Quinn tinha razão, escrever resultava mais simples que falar. As palavras saiam uma atrás da outra e a morena se sentia cada vez mais segura do que estava fazendo. Nem sequer se deteve a ler previamente aquela carta para entregar a loira aquela mesma manhã, antes de que ela fosse de férias. Rachel necessitava expressar tudo o que sentia.

Uma notificação de email saltou no escritório da morena.

R: "Spencer!" – exclamou ao ver o endereço de remetente.

Olá minha doce estrelinha.

Como vai tudo? Imagino que genial, pelo menos é o que me disse há pouco quando te liguei e só espero que as coisas sigam assim... ou melhor... lol.

Amor, te escrevo para comentar algo muito especial. Já sabe que dentro de duas semanas é meu aniversário e Ash tem se empenhado em celebrar uma festa em sua casa. Piscina, bebida e muita festaaa... Gosta da idéia verdade?... Pois espero que sim, porque gostaria que viesse. Sei que é complicado, que estamos longe, mas já está de férias (suponho) e sei que esse fim de semana terá livre. (tem um par de passarinhos por sua casa que me confirmaram), assim que não pode me dizer que não. Já escrevi para Lucy também e espero que me responde rápido e você a convença se vê que não está com muita vontade, já sabe como ela é para essas festas, mesmo que da última vez passou muito bem com Ash, de fato, não para de me pedir que a convide, começo a ficar com ciú...

Pois é isso céu, que já está oficielmente convidada e que em um par de dias te ligarei para confirmar tudo contigo, assim que vá preparando para viver a maior festa de todo o país.

Te quero...

Rachel sorria ao ler o email de sua amiga. Uma festa em Los Angeles, aquilo não perderia por nada no mundo e se alegrou por Quinn, depois de tudo, a loira não ia poder desfrutar de umas merecidas férias e aquela era a melhor oportunidade para fazê-lo, mesmo que só fosse um fim de semana.

Quinn acordou cedo, tinha um importante encontro e mesmo que tivesse dormido poucas horas, tirou o melhor de si aquela manhã. Chegou a hora exata de sua entrevista. Não tinha comentado absolutamente nada com ninguém, de fato, ninguém sabia que estava passando por problemas econômicos em sua casa. Após a saída de seu pai, ela e sua mãe tiveram que fazer frente a algumas das dívidas que tinham, que em um princípio não eram muitas e com o que Judy conseguia trabalhando podiam sair adiante, mas Quinn não estava disposta a deixar que sua mãe carregasse com tudo. Daí que decidiu esquecer suas férias e buscar algum trabalho que a desse algo para poder ajudar em casa.

Q: "Olá, bom dia, busco Michael Shepard." – se aproximou de um garçom.

G: "Pois vai ter que esperar, ligou dizendo que vai atrasar um pouco, é Quinn verdade?" – perguntou.

Q: "Sim, tinha um encontro com ele."

G: "Eu sei, me avisou. Por que não senta e te sirvo um café ou algo enquanto espera?"

Q: "Oh, perfeito..."

A: "Melhor colocar um capuccino." – interrompeu Amber.

Quinn se virou ao escutar a voz da garota.

Q: "Olá... Trabalha hoje?" – perguntou enquanto cumprimentava a garota.

A: "Não, mas como sabia que tinha a entrevista e fui eu quem te recomendou, vim para... bom, para te dar uma pouco de apoio..."

Q: "Obrigada... não sabe quanto te agradeço."

A: "Nos sentamos enquanto não chega Mike?"

Quinn concordou e seguindo a garota foi se sentar em uma das mesas.

A: "Está nervosa?"

Q: "Um pouco... seria muito bom conseguir esse trabalho tão perto de casa."

A: "Tranquila, seguramente Mike te contrata, necessitamos alguém que nos dê uma mão e bem, ele só quer saber um pouco como é e um pouco mais..."

Q: "Mas... comentou com ele que eu não tenho experiência, verdade?"

A: "Sim, sim tranquila... não vamos te deixar sozinha na cafeteria, necessitamos uma ajudante e se aprende rápido e facilmente... não tem que se preocupar com isso..."

Q: "Ok... tomara que saia bem..."

A: "Me perdoe se for indiscrição, mas... por que quer trabalhar aqui? Quero dizer, é muito jovem, não? Imagino que ainda esteja no colégio... Não é certo?"

Q: "Bem, sim, mas não creio que ser jovem esteja proibido trabalhar..."

A: "Sim, sim, claro..." – tratou de se desculpar. "não me referia a isso, só que por exemplo aqui, Leo..." – apontou o garçom. "...e eu, somos universitários e se estamos aqui ;e porque não temos mais remédio para poder pagar os gastos que temos..."

Q: "Tá..." – inclinou a cabeça. "bom, talvez deveria estar de férias, como os de minha idade, mas... bem, em casa..." – Quinn tratava de encontrar as palavras adequadas.

A: "Veja, sabe de uma coisa? Não tem que me dizer nada." – interrompeu ao ver que duvidava. "na realidade, me fascina a idéia de ver como alguém como você te a maturidade suficiente para determinar que deve trabalhar, seja qual for o motivo que te leve a isso..."

Q: "Bom, as vezes não tem outra opção e vê que o destino se encarrega de fazer colocar os pés no chão cada vez que desejo algo lógico..." – Quinn sorriu timidamente. "mas não vou me deter... algo bom tem que me acontecer, não acha?"

A: "Já verá que sim... ei, olá Michael..." – a garota fez um gesto até a porta.

O dono da cafeteria acabava de entrar e Amber lhe indicou para que se aproximasse. Quinn se levantou rapidamente da cadeira para cumprimentar o homem que ia realizar a entrevista.

M: "Você deve ser Quinn?" – disse observando a loira.

Q: "Sim senhor, Quinn Fabray." – levantou sua mão para se apresentar.

M: "Muito bem Quinn, Amber te explicou do que se trata o posto?"

Q: "Sim, mais ou menos..."

M: "Perfeito, pois é todo seu." – sorriu. "eu sinto muito, mas tenho que ir urgentemente, foi um prazer Quinn... Amber, você se encarrega do resto?"

A: "Claro."

M: "Pois que tenha sorte Quinn, está em sua casa." – Mike voltou a cumprimentar a loira e se afastou fazendo gestos de despedida para o garçom que atendia atrás do balcão.

Quinn ficou de pé e olhou para Amber que a observava divertida.

Q: "E bem?" – perguntou confusa.

A: "Em boa hora."

Q: "E já está? Quero dizer, vai me contratar?"

A: "Não ouviu? Será minha nova ajudante. Bem vinda ao barco." – sorriu.

Q: "Vamos, foi tão rápido que... Deus, é genial!"

A: "Já vai se acostumando as loucuras de Mike, ele é assim com tudo... é um bom tipo, já verá."

O garçom se aproximou da mesa com a bandeja e dois capuccinos.

G: "Vão querer o capuccino?" – perguntou duvidoso.

A: "Claro." – Amber respondeu pela loira. "temos que falar de negócios, Leo. Verdade Quinn?"

Q: "Certo."

Do outro lado da cidade Rachel que acabava de terminar de fazer as malas, entrava em seu carro disposta a se encontrar com Quinn. Não teve oportunidade de avisar a ela, agora o faria, seguramente que a loira estava em sua casa, ainda era cedo e estavam de férias.

Necessitava vê-la antes de ir de viagem, esteve duvidando toda a manhã, não sabia se ia poder agüentar o olhar de Quinn, depois do que tinha acontecido aquela noite, tão pouco sabia como ia lhe receber, mas tinha encontrado a desculpa perfeita no email de Spencer, além do mais tinha que entregar aquela carta que horas antes tinha conseguido escrever, onde expressava tudo o que sentia.

Q: "Desculpa." – Quinn encontrou seu telefone que tinha começado a tocar dentro da bolsa. "Alô." – respondeu.

R: "Olá Quinn, como está?" – soou nervosa.

Q: "Bem, muito bem... e você?"

Amber se entretinha com a espuma do capuccino enquanto Quinn atendia o telefone.

R: "Bem... preparando tudo para ir... Quinn, está em casa?" – perguntou indecisa.

Q: "Não, estou fora... Acontece algo?"

R: "Ah, tá... é que... bom eu... vou passar perto e bem pensei... em..." – custava continuar.

Q: "Se despedir?" – sorriu.

R: "Sim, e bem... quero te dar algo... mas se não está não se preocupe, não, não passa nada..."

Q: "Bom, não estou em casa mas estou perto... Aonde está?"

R: "A duas ruas..."

Q: "Ok, se lembra da cafeteria onde comemos torta há uns dias? Estou aqui..."

R: "Ok, vou para aí..."

Quinn terminou a ligação.

Q: "Amber, me desculpe um momento, vem uma amiga me dar algo e vou lá fora, me espera?"

A: "Claro, mas deveríamos ir na oficina de Mike para que possam te fazer o contrato, necessitarão sua assinatura e tudo mais..."

Q: "Sim, sim claro, vamos agora, é só um segundo... ela vai de viagem e quer se despedir." – olhou através das janelas e viu aparecer o carro de Rachel. "Aí está."

A: "Ok, corre, enquanto eu me ocupo de um par de assuntos com Leo..."

Quinn não duvidou em se levantar e sair da cafeteria ao encontro com a morena que desceu do carro quando viu aparecer a loira.

Q: "Olá." – disse com um enorme sorriso.

Rachel parecia um pouco tímida.

R: "Olá..." – as pernas tremiam.

Quinn se aproximou e lhe deu um abraço de cumprimento.

R: "O que faz aqui?" – perguntou curiosa uma vez mais calma diante as boas vindas que lhe deu Quinn.

Q: "Ah... bom, tinha um encontro importante e bem estamos tomando algo enquanto conversamos..."

Rachel observava pelo canto do olho a cafeteria, aquele encontro em que falava a estava intrigando. Com quem Quinn estava?... se perguntava.

Q: "E bem? O que é isso que queria me dar?" – mudou de tema ao ver como Rachel buscava a seu encontro pelo canto do olho.

R: "Ah, sim." – Rachel se virou para a janela do carro e pegou em cima do banco. "ehh... toma."

Quinn pegou o envelope incrédula e tratou de abri-lo.

R: "Não, não... não o abra ainda... leia quando eu já tenha ido, ok?"

Q: "Ok..." – concordou confusa.

Houve um silencio, Rachel olhava a loira que observava o envelope curiosa.

R: "Recebeu o email de Spencer?" – tratou de evitar a curiosidade da carta.

Q: "Sim, li essa manhã..."

R: "E o que vai fazer?"

Q: "Não sei Rachel, não posso me permitir voar até Los Angeles."

R: "Bom, não temos porque pegar um avião, poderíamos ir juntas... de carro..." – mordia o lábio esperando para ver a reação da garota.

Q: "De carro até Los Angeles?... Quer cruzar o país de carro?" – perguntava surpreendida.

Rachel sorria travessa, viajar até Los Angeles era um bom plano, fazê-lo para visitar Spencer era um muito bom plano, fazê-lo para ir a festo de aniversário de Spencer era o melhor plano de verão sem dúvidas, mas ir com Quinn de carro atravessando todo o meio-oeste com ela a seu lado era sem dúvidas, a melhor idéia que teve em sua vida e a que mais desejava agora mesmo.

R: "Bem, é econômico, viajaríamos sem ninguém que nos diga o que fazer a cada momento, conheceríamos cidades, você terá sua mini férias e eu..."

Q: "E você?" – sorria maliciosamente. "Você o que?"

Rachel pegou a indireta, sabia o que pretendia a loira.

R: "Eu? Pois desfrutarei exatamente igual que você..." – lhe devolveu o sorriso.

Q: "Não sei se a idéia de irmos sozinhas de viajem é a melhor para você... não ao dois nem três horas de viagem... provavelmente tenhamos que passar a noite na metade do caminho."

R: "Eu sei... é algo que já tinha pensado..." – baixou seu olhar corada.

Quinn sorria, gostava de ver aquela atitude da morena, significava que o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior seguia intacto e Rachel parecia querer terminar o que não puderam.

A: "Quinn... perdão, desculpa de incomodar mas está tocando o seu celular." – Amber interrompeu a conversa das garotas.

Q: "Ah, tá... obrigada." – respondeu pegando sua bolsa, que minutos antes tinha deixado na cafeteria.

A: "Ola... sou Amber." – olhou para Rachel.

A morena permanecia muda, desconcertada. Toda sua doçura de timidez se esfumaçou ao ver aquela garota de olhos enormes e verdes. O que fazia Quinn com ela? Era a garçonete da cafeteria, a que dias antes tinha flertado com a loira e provocado o maior ataque de ciúmes que jamais teve.

Q: "Ela é Rachel." – respondeu ao ver que a morena permanecia em silencio e olhava seu celular. "Rachel, se lembra dela? Trabalha aqui..."

R: "Sim, claro que me lembro." – falou por fim, ao mesmo tempo que cumprimentava a garota.

A: "Encantada...será melhor eu voltar pra dentro, pego minhas coisas e nos vamos. De acordo?" – olhou para Quinn. "me ligaram da oficina e estão nos esperando." – piscou o olho ao mesmo tempo que se afastava.

Q: "Sim, te espero aqui." – tratou de não sorrir demais.

A garota voltou a sorrir para Rachel, que tinha mudado por completo sua atitude. Estava séria, pelo que tinha deixado entrever, era com ela com quem teve o encontro e Rachel não compreendia. Quando coincidiram na cafeteria Quinn a disse que era a primeira vez que a via e agora falavam como se conhecessem a vida toda. Algo estranho estava acontecendo.

Q: "Bom... então, fala sério sobre cruzar o país de carro?" – tratou de tirar a morena de seus pensamentos.

R: "O que faz com ela?" – foi direta.

Quinn se surpreendeu diante o tom em que se dirigiu Rachel. Não gostou.

Q: "Pois... já te disse, tinha um encontro. Algum problema?"

R: "Não...não." – dissimulou. "só acreditava ter escutado dizer que não a conhecia..."

Q: "Não, não a conhecia até um par de dias..."

Ficaram em silencio. Rachel tinha mudado por completo a atitude, ver Amber falando com Quinn, lhe provocou a mesma sensação que aquela tarde quando a garçonete lhes deu uma torta e presenteou um coração de café sobre a espuma do capuccino, mas o que realmente a estava fazendo dano era ver que Quinn ocultava o que tramava com ela.

Q: "Vou trabalhar na cafeteria." – disse tratando de se explicar. "necessito de dinheiro." – Não queria ter que dar mais explicações.

R: "Ah...tá, trabalhar... com ela claro..." – os ciúmes a estava tirando do sério.

Q: "Rachel, tem algum problema com que trabalhe?" – perguntou incomodada.

R: "Não, cada um faz com sua vida o que lhe dá vontade, né? Por mim se quiser se alie a ela..."

Quinn se surpreendeu diante aquelas palavras. Rachel virou e caminhou até o carro.

A loira a seguiu e falou enquanto segurava seu braço.

Q: "Pode me explicar o que está fazendo?"

R: "Nada, nada Quinn, espero que passe bem trabalhando aí..." – conseguiu se soltar das mãos da loira e entrou no carro.

Q: "Oh Deus...Que demônios?...Está montando um numerozinho de ciúmes?...Aqui?Na metade da rua? Porque vou trabalhar em uma cafeteria com uma garota?"

R: "Se equivoca..." – não podia suportar aquilo. "eu não estou com ciúmes de nada nem de ninguém... não é o centro do universo Quinn..." – mentia.

Q: "Pois não parece." – disse se aproximando da janela. "Talvez deveria ser eu a que tenha que ficar histérica ao saber que Finn quer ir com você de viagem e você aceitou, não acha?"

Rachel ficou em silencio, aquilo a deixou sem palavras. Supunha que ninguém sabia da viagem com Finn e muito menos ela, de fato nem sequer o tinha em claro ainda.

Q: "Vejo que é certo..." – o silencio da morena confirmava o rumor.

R: "Quinn, se está tratando de me fazer sentir culpada, não vai conseguir... vejo que tem uma boa ocasião para se entreter durante essas semanas..."

Q: "Bom, pelo que vejo você também vai se entreter muito... é isso o que queria né? Ter o Finn e eu pendente de você é tudo o que necessita né?" – subiu o tom de voz.

R: "Talvez seja porque Finn sim tem em claro que quer estar comigo e não como você, que pelo que vejo só te interessa brincar..."

Quinn ficou em silencio.

Q: "Agora entendo... segue pensando que tudo é um jogo, que estou mentindo... não te vale minha palavra, nem meus gestos, nem nada. Nada! Faça o que faça, nunca vai acreditar, verdade?"

Rachel a olhou e observou que Amber caminhava direto até elas.

R: "Pelo menos sei que não me mentia quando me disse que gostava das garotas loiras e de olhos claros..." – Rachel arrancou o carro e sem olhar para Quinn acelerou.

Quinn ficou maldizendo.

A: "Está tudo bem Quinn?" – perguntou a garçonete ao ver a loira.

Q: "Não, isso é uma maldita loucura... entre todos vão me deixar louca..."

A: "Bom, pois deixa isso para outro momento, por que agora temos que ir assinar seu contrato... De acordo?"

Q: "Ok." – suspirou.

As garotas caminharam até o carro de Quinn e desde ali conduziram até o escritório de Michael.

Quinn estava furiosa, só Rachel era capaz de conseguir essa mudança de humor nela. Não importava que a morena pudesse sentir algum tipo de ciúmes, mas não aceitava aquela atitude sem motivo algum, sem nem ter idéia do que realmente acontecia.

Tinha conseguido que o bom sabor daquele encontro terminasse com uma sensação ácida.

Rachel tratava de controlar suas emoções enquanto dirigia, sabia que tinha escapado das mãos, que o que acabara de fazer não tinha sentido algum, mas não pode evitar, não se deteve a pensar. Parou o carro no acostamento, estava recapacitando, deveria voltar e pedir perdão por aquele comportamento, não podia ir assim.

Mas não teve oportunidade, o carro de Quinn apareceu pela rua, Rachel o viu chegar por seu espelho retrovisor, ficou quieta, dentro do carro, esperando que a loira chegasse a sua altura. Amber ia com ela. Nenhuma das duas se deu conta do carro de Rachel.

A morena sem afastar o olhar, viu como se afastavam pelo fim da rua, não fez nada.

Rachel reagiu automaticamente, arrancou novamente o carro e colocou rumo até sua casa.

Quinn tinha sua vida afastada dela, apesar de tudo o que tinham vivido na noite anterior, apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido aqueles dias, as brigas, os ciúmes, os beijos, os abraços, os sorrisos, as confissões, a tentação, Finn... Apesar de tudo Quinn seguia tendo sua própria vida, não duvidava de seu interesse, mas voltava a sentir aquela sensação, essa dúvida que a estava frustrando. Talvez duas semanas sem saber dela, seria boa para saber se realmente a loira a necessitava ou tudo tinha sido um jogo. O tinha em claro, ela por sua parte, ia tratar de não pensar em nada relacionado com Quinn.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	23. Você em Ohio e eu em Chicago

**Você em Ohio e eu em Chicago**

_Querida Lucy,_

_ Há umas horas vivi uma das melhores experiências de toda minha vida, já sei que faz muito tempo que não te conto como vai minha vida, mas alguém muito especial me disse que deveria escrever meus sentimentos em um papel, convertê-los em palavras para assim poder me expressar com claridade e entender o que é que realmente está acontecendo comigo._

_ Tudo começou há umas semanas, tive um pequeno acidente, o garoto que gostava me deu um golpe sem querer e quebrou meu nariz. Passei realmente mal, mas houve uma pessoa que sem querer me fez compreender que nem tudo na vida é o físico, ou ser a melhor em algo. Essa pessoinha se chama Quinn, é uma das garotas mais popular do instituto e há dois anos, justamente quando entrou no Glee Club, é como minha pior inimiga, pelo menos isso é o que aparentávamos e isso é o que eu pensava que ela sentia por mim. Ódio, puro ódio, porém algo mudou, descobri algo muito importante em sua vida e não teve mais remédio que se acalmar comigo._

_ Seu ódio para mim, segundo me contou, era devido a um mal entendido que ocorreu entre nós duas há anos. Ela estava brava comigo e eu não tive mais remédio que me defender da mesma forma com ela._

_ Como já te disse algo aconteceu e sua atitude mudou comigo, fazendo me sentir bem, me fazia muitíssima ilusão ter ela como amiga._

_ Tomara que tivesse sido assim desde o princípio, porque realmente, adoro tê-la perto, mas novamente, voltei a descobrir ou melhor dizendo, ela me confessou algo que ainda não demonstrei, mas me deixou sem palavras. Me confessou que houve um tempo em que sentia algo especial por uma garota. Pensará que é absurdo que eu me surpreenda por algo assim, mas sim, me surpreendi e não por essa confissão, mas pelo estranho sentimento que provocou em mim. Foi uma mescla de surpresa com ilusão. Senti ilusão por saber que cabia aquela possibilidade nela, a possibilidade de que gostasse de uma garota.E não entendo porque me senti assim, tratei de averiguar, mas não podia._

_ Uns dias antes fiz algo que ela não sabe. Dormimos juntas, ela estava mal depois de passar a noite com umas amigas em comum e dormiu em minha cama, junto a mim. Sei que pode parecer mórbido, mas não pude evitar, aproveitei enquanto dormia para beijá-la e juro que o fiz pelo simples fato de beijar a capitã das animadoras e depois uns dias mais tarde, antes de sua confissão, também tive a oportunidade de beijá-la por culpa, ou melhor dizendo, graças a um jogo. Jamais senti algo assim. Aquele beijo não foi como o que dei em minha cama, aquele beijo significou muito mais. Sei que tudo era um jogo, mas senti seus lábios e pensar que era ela, me provocava um descontrole de sensações que jamais pensei que pudesse sentir. Era impossível me separar dela e todos deram conta._

_ Durante esses dias, cheguei a uma conclusão. Tudo isso que me passava com ela, não era mais do que a explosão de todos esses anos cheios de briga e ódio. Era a única explicação que conseguia aceitar. Porém depois que me confessou que tinha sentido algo por uma garota, descobri outra faceta em mim que desconhecia._

_ A faceta dos ciúmes._

_ Desde aquele dia, cada vez que via Quinn com uma garota, era como se alguém me desse um golpe no estômago, me incomodava vê-la com as outras, ou flertando com alguém. E me doía ser assim, porque eu jamais atuei dessa forma e não entrava dentro de meus planos virar uma louca possessiva. Mas novamente outro revés me fez desconfiar dela, desconfiar como fazia antes de conhecer seu maior segredo. Tinha indícios, suspeitas quase confirmadas de que ela só estava me utilizando, tratando de me absorver da maior forma possível, me convencer ou talvez me apaixonar para logo me dar o golpe final que me destruiria por completo na escola e diante Finn, o garoto pelo qual ambas brigávamos em muitas ocasião e que tinha preferido estar comigo. Tudo apontava que iria receber esse duro golpe, mas ela se empenhava a me demonstrar o contrário e sem provas, além de suas palavras, meu coração acreditava em tudo o que me dizia, indo a contradição com minha cabeça, que tratava de se manter longe dela._

_ Sabia que aquilo só teria uma solução, tentar ser só uma amiga mais, mas Quinn fazia isso ser difícil._

_ É muito complicado resistir a ela, tem um olhar que te hipnotiza, quando fala é como se tudo estivesse calmo e se te sorri não tem escapatória. Suas mãos são quentes, muito quentes. Quando te abraça nota esse calor agradável de quem te cuida e te trata com delicadeza. Nunca se sente mal se ela te abraça. Mas seguia com a dúvida, até que há uns dias me esclareceu tudo, ou quase tudo. Eu me sentia bem, tranquila, com a necessidade absoluta de tê-la ao meu lado e para o bem de ambas, pensava que o melhor era tê-la como amiga e ela também parece que aceitou essa proposta. No dia de hoje, não sei se poderia suportar não tê-la perto de mim, mas a melhor opção é que tudo isso terminasse da melhor forma possível, eu só queria que ela soubesse que a adoro, que apesar de todas as contradições que sinto, ela é uma das pessoas mais importantes em minha vida e que lutaria contra o que fosse necessário para ter sua amizade, estava disposta inclusive a me afastar de Finn, porque faz dano a ela me ver perto como já disse, é difícil manter-se firme diante dela, manter a calma e não cair na tentação de seus beijos e isso foi o que aconteceu noite passada. Fui incapaz de evitar e ela fazia tudo o possível para tratar de me confortar, de me ajudar e para que estivesse bem, mas não pude me conter._

_ Me lancei em seus braços na primeira oportunidade que me apresentou. Ela não pôs muita resistência e isso me fez dar conta que é realmente o que queria. Pouco me importava tudo, estava perdendo a cabeça, como faço sempre que me beija. Deixo de lado tudo, as dúvidas, os medos, a firmeza. Nunca antes ninguém me tinha dado tal magnitude de sensações e todas boas._

_ Jamais pensei me ver nos braços de uma garota, mas agora mesmo, as 06:45 da manhã, só pretendo que não se vá o cheiro de sua pele em minhas mãos. Não quero perder essa sensação nunca mais. Passaria as horas, os dias e as semanas buscando desculpas para que me abrace, para que me beije._

_ Realmente não posso escrever se me apaixonei ou simplesmente estou enlouquecendo, mas pouco me importa, só quero que essa sensação não se acabe nunca, seguir tendo o sorriso cúmplice dela, que me olhe da forma que me olha e que sussurre ao ouvido meu nome, cheia de desejo. Isso é o único que tenho claro e é o único que quero._

_ Dentro de umas horas estarei, espero, entregando a ela essa carta e já estou nervosa, porque não sei como vai receber ou como vou terminar atuando, mas morro de vontade de voltar a beijá-la._

_ Lucy, não sei se estou perdidamente louca, não sei o que pensará ao ler essa carta, só espero que entenda e compreenda como me senti durante esses dias e o que é que me houve agora mesmo._

_ Permita que me dirija até você com o nome de Lucy, já sei que é passado, que não existe mais em sua vida, mas para mim é importante, demais, como para deixar de lado._

_ E é que, se de verdade quero expressar o que sinto, tenho que pensar em você como há anos, quando éramos amigas e nos confessávamos nossos segredos._

_ Não espero uma resposta por sua parte, mesmo que sei que me dará. Só espero que tudo isso que escrevo, seja o que esperava ler e se é pelo menos, que te faça sorrir e me compreenda como necessito que faça._

_ Sempre sua,_

_ Rachel Berry._

As palavras de Rachel naquela carta rondavam constantemente a mente de Quinn. Tinham passado 4 dias desde que a morena foi para Chicago, brava, cheia de ciúmes absurdos e Quinn não conseguia esquecer aquele momento. Como pode acontecer isso? Foi rápido demais, tão rápido que é difícil assimilar. Aquela noite em seu quarto esteve a ponto de conhecer a verdadeira Rachel Berry, tantas vezes tinha sonhado com aquele momento e por fim esteve a ponto de se tornar realidade.

Quinn há dias que tinha deixado de pensar naquela maldita sensação de não saber o que é que queria, de ocultar seus sentimentos, se encontrava bem, estava feliz co ela mesma. Não tinha medo. Tinha claro que amar a uma garota era exatamente igual que amar a um garoto. Não existia diferença alguma, simplesmente era ela. Nada de etiquetas, nada de complexos ou medos. As dúvidas de Rachel a fez recapacitar, a morena tinha sido a primeira pessoa em ocupar seu coração quando ainda era uma criança e anos mais tarde, voltou a acender aquela chama que pensava que já estava apagada. Sabia como era, sabia o que pensava e o que queria em sua vida, conhecia a Rachel perfeitamente. Mas a morena passou dos limites aquela tarde, tinha a facilidade absoluta de inverter qualquer situação, conseguia que o momento mais doce, voltasse amargo sem tempo de piscar.

Aqueles ciúmes que demonstrava desde que se interou do seu segredo, tinha sido a causa do humor e diversão da loira, que só tomou da melhor maneira possível e tirou o máximo proveito, porém a atitude que teve aquela manhã foi um desprezo para com ela, uma falta total de confiança pela loira, depois do que aconteceu na noite anterior, aonde se supõe que Rachel aceitou e descobriu que realmente era ela quem Quinn desejava.

O tom de desprezo que utilizou a morena, teve seu efeito sobre Quinn. Não estava disposta a aceitar nem tolerar qualquer ataque estúpido por parte dela, qualquer falta de confiança, sobretudo depois de ver como ela mesma tinha engolido todo o espetáculo da morena com Finn nas Nacionais ou como manteve a compostura ao saber que ambos iam passar uns dias de férias juntos.

Não lhe ocorreu ir até ela e gritar ou exigir que não fizesse nada disso. Foi cautelosa e responsável e Rachel fez tudo ao contrário sem parar para pensar.

Q: "Olá San..." – pegou seu telefone.

S: "Lucy... aonde está?" – perguntou a latina.

Q: "Te disse mil vezes para não me chamar de Lucy, começo a me cansar da brincadeira..." – respirou.

S: "Ok, ok... sinto muito... tentarei me lembrar... Aonde está?"

Q: "Indo para a cafeteria."

S: "Ah, tem turno agora?"

Q: "Sim, um par de horas até as seis... Quer algo?"

S: "Sim, gostaria de falar com você, a sós... O que acha se eu passar para te pegar quando sair?"

Q: "Ok, mas não vá demorar, seja pontual por favor."

Quinn se despediu de Santana e entrou na cafeteria. Só levava dois dias trabalhando ali, mas todos já a conhecia, inclusive a clientela. Amber a esperava atrás do balcão com um enorme sorriso.

A: "Afff... traz uma cara, passa mal?" – perguntou enquanto observava como Quinn colocava o avental.

Q: "Eh, não, estou bem... só que não tive uma boa manhã e bem... mas não se preocupe, logo mudo minha cara." – disse tratando de sorrir.

A: "Bem, a verdade é que se vai sorrir de maneira forçada, prefiro que não o faça... não fica nada bem..."

Q: "Sinto muito, de verdade, estarei bem."

A: "Sabe o que? Normalmente não costumo me meter na vida de meus companheiros de trabalho..."

Quinn começou a organizar umas garrafas depois de várias indicações de sua encarregada.

A: "...Mas intuo que está assim por causa daquela garota morena que veio se despedir, Rachel, verdade?"

Q: "A verdade é que prefiro não falar dela..." – Quinn prestava atenção em seu trabalho.

A: "Quinn, sei que não tenho porque perguntar, mas agora trabalha aqui, é minha companheira e quero que saiba que pode contar comigo, não me importa se não quer contar nada, mas se necessita desabafar pode fazer sem problema... ou se necessita algum conselho... O que for..."

Quinn tencionava sua mandíbula, desde que aconteceu tudo não tinha falado com ninguém, tinha uma estranha sensação que não a permitia se concentrar no que devia e temia estar colocando em perigo aquele trabalho por culpa de sua atitude.

Q: "Amber, de verdade te juro que não vou negligenciar isso, só é algo passageiro e irá passar, ninguém vai notar..."

A: "Quinn, carinho, não estou colocando em dúvida sua competência, tranquila que está completamente a salvo, leva dois dias aqui e o faz perfeitamente, não tenho nenhuma casse de queixa sobre seu trabalho. Mas vejo que está mal, já sei que apenas nos conhecemos, mas recordo aquela tarde que chegou aqui com sua amiga e acredite, sua expressão era tão diferente da de agora e o dia que veio pedir trabalho, tinha o sorriso mais esplendido que vi na minha vida, igualmente que quando conheceu a Michael, era uma pessoa completamente distinta da que vejo agora e tudo mudou depois de que essa garota se foi..."

Q: "Não sei o que fazer Amber." – respondeu. "Rachel é... não sei como explicar, te dá tudo, faz com que se sinta a pessoa mais afortunada do mundo e de repente, basta uma estupidez e destroça tudo. É como uma montanha russa, sobe e tudo é genial e de repente desce de tal forma que tudo dá voltas."

A: "É sua garota?" – perguntou curiosa.

Quinn ruborizou, desceu o olhar até a caixa da qual tirava as garrafas.

Q: "Não literalmente, mas... digamos que tinha algo..." – custava falar.

A: "Veja Quinn, não posso te ajudar com algo que não conheço, mas entendo que esteja assim, se de verdade essa garota te importa e está mal... porém vou tomar a liberdade para te dizer que não esqueça dessa sensação que tem... veja você, é preciosa, é inteligente, divertida, pode conseguir quem te proponha..."

Q: "Não se trata disso, agora mesmo não me interessa ninguém mais que não seja ela, mas não suporto sua atitude, não suporto que ninguém divide de mim e com ela tenho superado meu limite... porém não posso evitar me sentir mal..."

A: "Tem feito tudo o que acreditava que tinha que fazer?"

Q: "Tudo..."

A: "Talvez seja hora de que seja ela quem tenha que dar esse passo, não?"

A porta de entrada se abriu, só tinha um par de pessoas dentro.

A: "Vou atender a essa garota." – Amber seguiu com o olhar a cliente que acabava de entrar.

Q: "Não, deixa, eu já vou... é minha amiga." – soltou as garrafas que tinha nas mãos e se dirigiu até a mesa onde tinha se sentado.

Q: "Santana, que diabos faz aqui? Acreditava que tínhamos combinado as seis..."

S: "Sim... e como ainda faltam quase uma hora, decidi tomar um chá... Aqui serve chás, verdade?" – disse sorrindo.

Quinn mudou seu gesto.

Q: "Está bem, mas nada de brincadeiras nem coisas estranhas, te lembro que estou trabalhando e minha encarregada está aqui... Ok?" – Quinn pegava uma caderneta.

S: "Só quero um chá." – disse levantando sua sobrancelha e tratando de parecer séria.

Quinn se aproximou do balcão. Amber dissimulando, tinha prestado atenção na atitude das duas.

Q: "Só quer tomar um chá." – comentou.

A: "Ok... Veio te buscar?" – perguntou enquanto se dirigia a preparar o pedido.

Q: "Combinamos mais tarde e quer passar tempo enquanto termino o turno."

A: "Ah, perfeito, gosto que traga clientes novos e mais ainda se parecem a ela." – piscou um olho.

Quinn a olhou contrariada. Amber brincava bem demais com a ambigüidade e isso lhe provocava um sorriso absurdo.

A: "E ainda por cima te faz sorrir..." – percebeu o gesto da loira. "vou ter que pedir que traga a todos seus amigos..."

Q: "Tá... não creio que seja recomendável..."

A: "Quinn... porque não vá ao armazém, necessito que me anote o pedido que está na mesa e termine de ver se necessitamos algo mais..."

Q: "Ok, mas vou levar o chá antes, né?" – perguntou indecisa.

A: "Não se preocupe, eu levo."

Quinn aceitou sem problemas e se perdeu pela porta que dava para o armazém, enquanto Amber terminava de preparar o chá e se dispôs a levá-lo para Santana, que permanecia entretida, jogando com seu celular.

A: "Um chá?"

S: "Sim, obrigada." – deixou o celular sobre a mesa.

A: "Desculpa..." – disse enquanto deixava a xícara. "é amiga de Quinn, verdade?"

Santana a olhou de forma desconfiada, tinha medo de que aquilo pudesse prejudicar a loira.

A: "Tranquila..." – disse ao notar a confusão da latina. "ela me disse..."

S: "Ah..." – respirou. "nesse caso, não poderei negar."

Ambas sorriram.

A: "Escute, ando um pouco preocupada com Quinn." – olhou para o armazém se assegurando que a loira seguia lá dentro. "desde que entrou a trabalhar está estranha, triste..."

S: "Triste?" – perguntou preocupada.

A: "Sim... bom deve ser por causa dessa viagem que ia fazer com Rachel... ela suspendeu?"

Santana a olhava sem compreender...

S: "Viagem?"

A: "Oh... veja, me perdoe, acredito que estou metendo em assunto que não me pertence... esqueça tá?... Não comente nada de que estou preocupada, não quero que se sinta pior... ok?"

Santana seguia olhando para Amber sem compreender muito bem do que se tratava aquilo.

S: "Ok... de todos modos, obrigada por me avisar que está assim..."

A: "Perfeito... Bom aproveito." – a garçonete se afastou.

A jogada saiu bem, não pensava que aquela garota não soubesse sobre a misteriosa viagem que tinha escutado falar Quinn e Rachel, o dia do encontro e a posterior discussão nem sequer Quinn sabia que a garçonete tinha escutado nada. E agora, sem querer tinha deixado cair aquilo em uma das amigas da loira, o que faria que as garotas falassem e se possível fazer Quinn se sentir melhor.

Santana terminou de tomar seu chá e abandonou a cafeteria, preferia esperar Quinn fora de lá. As palavras da garçonete estava enchendo ela de dúvidas, Quinn triste... uma viagem...

Não tinha idéia de absolutamente nada e tinha que saber o que passava com a loira. Apenas tinha determinado como afrontar aquelas questões quando Quinn aparecia a seu lado.

Q: "Sinto muito, tinha que terminar um par de coisas antes de ir." – falou enquanto buscava algo em sua bolsa.

S: "Nem sequer tinha me dado conta que tinha atrasado..." – sorriu.

Q: "E bem? O que quer falar com tanta urgência?"

S: "Deixei o carro na sua casa... Caminhamos e conversamos?"

Quinn a olhou e sem dizer nada convidou gestualmente a latina para caminharem juntas.

S: "Vinha disposta a falar de mim e de Britt."

Quinn a olhou com meio sorriso em sua cara.

Q: "Já era hora... mas por favor... evite os detalhes que possam me escandalizar." – sorriu.

S: "Mas... decide que antes você vai me explicar algo..."

Q: "A que se refere?" – eliminou o sorriso de seu rosto.

S: "O que aconteceu com Rachel?" – foi direta.

Q: "Oh Deus..." – se lamentou. "hoje todo mundo se pôs de acordo para me perguntar por ela..."

S: "Ia te perguntar de todas as formas... mas não sabia que tivesse passado algo... Mal?"

Q: "Não passou nada que não tenha passado antes. Já sabe como é Rachel, um dia é a mais feliz do mundo e de repente é insuportável..."

S: "Sim, por isso mesmo te pergunto... porque se está triste é que passou algo que não está acostumada."

Q: "Triste?" – perguntou. "por que diz que estou triste?"

S: "Por que não há mais do que te ver... veja, faz uma semana que falava dela e não podia evitar sorrir e agora... me fala desconexa, de mal humor... me diga o que aconteceu?"

Q: "Nada Santana, não aconteceu nada." – levantou sua voz. "Rachel é insuportável, segue duvidando de mim e não vou permitir mais. Eu também tenho meu orgulho."

S: "Ataque de ciúmes outra vez?"

Q: "Ataque de estupidez... lembra quando te comentei que Rachel ficou louca por que uma garçonete foi amável comigo?"

S: Aham..."

Q: "Essa garota era Amber, minha encarregada agora..."

S: "Oh Deus... Essa 'mulher' foi quem flertou com você? É meu ídolo Fabray..."

Q: "Vamos Santana... não tem graça. Rachel ficou louca quando soube que ia trabalhar aqui, pensava que o fazia por Amber, para brincar com ela... me tirou do sério..."

S: "E acredita que isso é algo tão importante para estar triste? Já sabe como é... se não chega a ser por ciúmes, nunca teria se decidido..."

Q: "Não é o mesmo, estou triste porque vejo que tudo foi um absurdo, que Rachel e eu não vamos nos suportar nunca, que estávamos melhor brigando por Finn... que ela nunca vai acreditar que eu quero estar com ela, por mais que tente..."

S: "Falou com ela? Creio que está tirando conclusões precipitadas..."

Q: "Não, não voltei a falar com ela desde que se foi e a verdade, agora mesmo prefiro não fazer... Deve estar feliz organizando sua viagem com Finn..." – disse tratando de não dar importância.

S: "Viagem com Finn? Não era com você?" – lembrou das palavras da garçonete.

Quinn a olhou contrariada.

Q: "Como sabe isso?"

S: "Canta passarinho... eu me intero de tudo..." – sorria.

Q: "Lembra da Spencer? Minha amiga de Los Angeles, vai organizar uma festa de aniversário no próximo fim de semana e disse a Rachel e para mim que fossemos... ela teve a estúpida idéia de ir de carro..."

S: "De carro? Até Los Angeles? Isso não é uma estupidez, é a melhor idéia que poderia ter..."

Quinn voltou a olhá-la sem compreender, aquilo era uma loucura, tinham que cruzar meio país.

S: "Aceitaria sua amiga que levasse companhia?" – perguntou divertida.

Q: "Pois... imagino que sim... um momento, o que está tramando?"

S: "Pois penso que já tenho uma viagem para organizar e meu verão começa a ficar divertido... assim que você vai preparando sua mala... que Los Angeles nos espera..." – passou seu braço sobre os ombros de Quinn.

Acabavam de chegar na casa de Quinn. Se detiveram um instante em frente ao carro da latina.

Q: "Bom... vamos deixar de falar em Rachel... agora quero que me conte tudo, absolutamente tudo, o que aconteceu entre Britt e você."

S: "Esta bem, mas... acredita que sua mãe suspeitará se me convidar para seu quarto?" – olhava com um sorriso para sua casa.

Q: "Tranquila... não vai ser a primeira." – sorria. "vamos..."

_Chicago DC  
><em>

F: "Olá Rachel." – o garoto abraçou a morena que o esperava na rodoviária.

R: "Como foi a viagem?" – perguntou enquanto correspondia o abraço.

F: "Bem... estou um pouco cansado, mas foi boa..."

Rachel sorria.

F: "Me alegrou muito receber sua ligação... mas te notei um pouco triste... Está bem?"

R: "Sim... estou bem, só necessitava te ver e te ter perto... e já que vou estar aqui uns dias mais... pensei que poderíamos aproveitar e tornar realidade essa viagem que planejava..."

F: "Huuummm tá... mas eu queria voltar para Nova York com você..."

R: "Bom... Chicago é muito grande... tem muitos lugares para visitar... é uma cidade preciosa."

Finn levantou seu braço por cima dos ombros de Rachel, enquanto afastavam em busca do carro de Hiram, que esperava fora.

F: "Ok... O que for, enquanto estivermos juntos."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	24. Barrinhas energéticas

**Barrinhas energéticas**

_07:05am Quinta-feira 10 de Julho. Lima – Ohio_

Q: "Pode me explicar de onde tirou esse carro?"

Tinha passado 5 dias desde que tiveram a última conversa e Santana tinha preparado a viagem até Los Angeles. A latina tinha planejado tudo, uma oportunidade assim não podiam desaproveitar. Brittany as esperavam em sua casa. Quinn tinha melhorado sua atitude, seguia pensando em Rachel, mas Santana e Britt tinham conseguido tirar a loira daquela situação. Amber também tinham algo a ver, durante esses dias tinham se tornado uma confidente mais para a loira, conseguia fazê-la rir cada dia no trabalho.

A garçonete se identificou com Quinn, seus anos de colégio foram muito parecidos aos da ex-líder e lhe causava extrema sensação de proteção sobre ela.

Quinn agradecia, ter alguém próximo que nada tivesse a ver com o colégio, em quem confiar ou simplesmente falar a beneficiava, além do mais aprendia muito com ela.

S: "Te disse que conseguiria o melhor para algo épico como vai ser essa viagem." – Santana sorria apoiada na janela do Chevrolet Colorado de 2005 que esperava parado.

Quinn saia de sua casa com uma pequena mala.

Q: "E Britt?" – perguntou ao não ver a loira.

S: "Temos que passar em sua casa, como sempre ficou dormindo e está terminando de se arrumar..."

Q: "É muito cedo pra ela, né?" – Quinn brincava ao mesmo tempo que deixava sua mala no lugar reservado pra ela na parte posterior da caminhonete.

Q: "Escuta, estão seguras nossas coisas aqui? Isso de não estar coberto me dá um pouco de medo por como vão chegar as malas."

O porta-malas do carro estava descoberto, era uma caminhonete robusta, que pertencia ao tio de Santana. A utilizava cada vez que tinha que ir ao Novo México, de onde procedia a família da latina e parecia genial, porque devido a grande capacidade do carro podia transportar tudo o que necessitasse.

S: "Tranquila, essa parte daqui..." – indicou a latina ou mesmo tempo que abria uma pequena porta. "se fecha e nossas coisas ficam a salvo."

Q: "Ok... Preparei a rota." – disse enquanto entrava no assento do co-piloto.

S: "Bem... Qual é o nosso primeiro destino?"

Q: "Pois... são 07:05 assim que temos que estar em St Louis as 14:00."

S: "Perfeito, horário incluso... vamos por Britt e que comece a aventura." – sorria. "por certo... bonito chapéu."

_07:13 Casa da Brittany_

B: "Tem tudo? Não quero que Santana volte a colocar a culpa em mim pelo atraso."

R: "Sim, demorarão muito a chegar?"

B: "Não, só tinha que pegar Quinn e vinham pra cá."

Brittany e Rachel tiravam suas malas para a entrada da casa.

R: "Britt... estou nervosa."

B: "Por que? É só uma viagem..."

R: "Não é isso... é que há quase duas semanas que não vejo Quinn e depois da última briga, não voltamos a conversar, nem sequer sei como aceitou que viesse com vocês..."

Brittany permanecia calada, não podia dizer agora que nem Santana e nem Quinn sabiam que estava ali, disposta a viajar com as três.

R: "Veja..." – virou a cabeça. "já chegaram."

Rachel se movia inquieta, as pernas tremiam e sentia que o coração ia sair pela boca. O carro das duas garotas foi se aproximando.

Q: "San... Me diga que não é Rachel?" – perguntou brava quando viu a morena esperando junto com Britt.

Ainda não tinham chegado a altura da casa, mas Quinn percebeu as duas.

S: "Oh, maldita seja... Britt." – se lamentou.

Q: "San?" – Quinn interrogava a latina esperando uma resposta. "Que diabo faz ela aqui?"

S: "Não sei, mas temo que Britt tenha tomado decisões por conta própria sem consultar ninguém..."

O carro se deteve a escassos metros da calçada que dava a casa de Brittany, as duas garotas avançaram até a calçada.

Santana desceu do carro enquanto Quinn permanecia em seu interior tratando de evitar cruzar o olhar com Rachel, que não deixava de observá-la.

B: "Bom dia San." – tratou de apaziguar o ânimo da latina que saiu direto até ela.

S: "Você... me acompanhe agora mesmo." – ordenou para que a loira a seguisse e se afastarem dalí. Britt obedeceu.

Rachel ficou em silencio. Respirou profundamente, desejava falar com Quinn, mas não se atrevia a se aproximar, a loira se mantinha séria, sentada dentro da caminhonete.

S: "O que diabo faz ela aqui?" – repreendeu a dançarina.

B: "Spencer também é amiga dela... tem direito de ir na festa."

S: "Acreditei que já tivéssemos conversado antes... Quinn não quer vê-la..." – estava realmente brava. "e eu tão pouco quero agüentá-la..."

B: "San... se quer que eu vá, ela vem... não penso discutir com você e nem com Quinn."

S: "Mas... maldita seja Britt, ela pode ir de ônibus ou avião ou como ela queira... não podemos fazer isso com a Quinn."

B: "Você decide... ela e eu... ou nenhuma?"

Santana se maldizia uma e outra vez e olhava para Quinn, que a observava com o gesto completamente agressivo.

S: "Vai me matar... e será por sua culpa..." – se afastou de Britt e se aproximou de Rachel, que após ver que Quinn não a olhou em nenhum momento, permanecia com a cabeça baixa.

B: "Tranquila... eu te defenderei." – disse a bailarina sorrindo.

S: "Berry..." – foi direta. "isso não estava dentro dos nossos planos..."

R: "Como? Britt me disse que tinha consultado vocês e ambas estavam de acordo..."

S: "Britt pensa que Papai Noel existe e que seu gato fuma..."

R: "Entendo... Não tem problema, que tenham uma boa viagem." – Rachel pegou sua mala e fez o gesto de se afastar.

S: "Ei... para, que não estamos de acordo não significa que não possa vir."

Rachel se deteve.

R: "Não quero incomodar ninguém..."

S: "Britt quer que vá e se ela quer todas queremos... de acordo?"

R: "E ela?" – olhou para Quinn. "Não parece estar disposta a viajar comigo..."

S: "Já falo com ela... isso sim." – lhe disse antes de se aproximar do carro. "nada de comentários maliciosos nem brigas...ok?" – ameaçou.

Rachel ficou em silencio.

Britt pegou a mala de Rachel e se dispôs a colocá-la no buraco que tinham deixado no porta-malas. Santana se aproximou da janela do co-piloto.

Q: "Me diga que não foi idéia sua?" – perguntou antes que a latina pudesse dizer nada.

S: "Britt... Sinto muito Quinn, há dias que me comentou e eu disse que nem pensar... mas fez o que deu vontade..."

Quinn respirava. Estava contrariada, não queria falar com Rachel, não tinha apetecia, além do mais tinha se interado que ao final, a morena esteve vários dias com Finn, deixando claro que rompia qualquer tipo de relação que pudesse surgir com ela e tão pouco apetecia tê-la como amiga, não por agora. Tinha mudado sua percepção sobre a amizade com a morena.

Dias antes foi ela mesma quem lhe deixou claro que pretendia ser sua amiga, mas depois daquela noite não podiam ser, porque não podia sentir algo como o que ela sentia para uma amiga e elas estiveram aponto de passar a maiores.

Não era como Santana havia lhe contado, a ela não acontecia o mesmo que a latina, que sendo amiga da dançarina tinham mantido uma relação um pouco mais íntima, sem que isso as afetasse. Ela não podia fazer isso.

A reação da morena na manhã seguinte tão pouco era algo normal em uma amiga. Estava claro, Rachel tinha passado esse limite que determina a amizade com o amor e já não tinha volta atrás. Só cabia a possibilidade de ser algo mais e a morena parecia não estar de todo segura por isso a desculpa com aqueles ciúmes estúpidos que tiravam de sério e ofendiam a Quinn.

Necessitava esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas no fundo, desejava que a morena pudesse ir na festa, Spencer não ia perdoá-la se deixassem de lado e não sabia se ela poderia viajar separado... de todas formas aquela idéia foi sua.

S: "E então?" – Santana esperava a aprovação da loira.

Q: "São as 07:23, se nos entretermos mais vamos atrasar o horário..." – disse de má vontade.

Santana respirou aliviada, fez um gesto para que as meninas subissem na caminhonete.

Britt continuava colocando a bagagem e não duvidou em ajudá-la.

B: "Oh oh..." – exclamou a loira.

S: "O que foi agora?"

B: "Lord Tubbington... deixei ele trancado no meu quarto..." – não terminou de falar quando correu até a casa.

Santana a seguiu fazendo gestos.

Brittany a esperou atrás da porta.

S: "Vamos, corre e tira o gato que temos que sair já!" – exclamou brava.

B: "Não está trancado." – contestou sorrindo.

S: "O que? Então o que demônio faz?"

B: "Isso..." – a loira avançou até Santana, dando um doce e suave beijo nos lábios que deixou a latina paralisada.

S: "O que...?A que deve isso?" – disse engasgando.

B: "Obrigada por deixar a Berry ir." – sorriu.

S: "Britt... não tinha que fazer isso sem me consultar." –voltou a mudar o gesto. "Quinn está passando realmente mal e vai fazer um esforço."

B: "Eu sei, mas é uma boa desculpa para que essas duas estúpidas clareiem algo de uma vez por todas... ou se perdoem ou se esqueçam... mas que façam algo." – concluiu.

S: "Cada dia me surpreende mais, sabia?"

B: "Eu sei." – disse enquanto pegava umas chaves em uma pequeno pote e voltava a abrir a porta. "me esqueci disso..." – disse enquanto mostrava o chaveiro.

S: "Escuta... vai me beijar cada vez que te deixe fazer algo que não entra em nossos planos?" – disse enquanto a loira tratava de sair.

B: "Já veremos..."

Rachel se aproximou da porta traseira para entrar na caminhonete. Quinn ficou tensa ao ver que a morena se aproximava. Não queria olhá-la, tinha que evitá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis.

R: "Obrigada por me deixar viajar..." – disse ao chegar na janela.

Quinn se incomodou diante o comentário, estava a seu lado, se sentia encurralada. E sem duvidar abriu a porta, fazendo com que a morena se afastasse diante o gesto. Não pode evitar se estremecer ao passar ao lado de Rachel e voltar a sentir aquele perfume tão peculiar que utilizava a cantora.

Se afastou do carro.

Rachel a observava.

R: "Se não quer que eu vá, só me diga..." – disse em voz alta.

Quinn fechava os olhos.

Q: "Me escute..." – virou para ela e avançou até tê-la frente a frente. "não quero saber nada, não quero saber aonde esteve nem com quem, não quero que me pergunte como estou nem como foi." – se deteve. "só quero chegar a Los Angeles e não passar todo o caminho brava... no carro tem um lugar para você... mas não me peça nada mais que um espaço, porque não tenho nada mais para te dar...ok?"

Rachel permanecia cravada ao solo, assimilando aquelas palavras.

Abaixou sua cabeça. Não tinha palavras para dizer e não apetecia pensar em nada mais...

A reação de Quinn a estava destroçando. Por um momento pensou que talvez a melhor opção era desfazer a idéia de viajar com elas. Podia entender que a loira estivesse brava, mas foi ela mesma a que escondeu seu plano de trabalhar com aquela estúpida garçonete.

Rachel também se sentia ofendida por aquilo, mas nem por tanto era tão grave como a loira parecia sentir. Não sentia que tivesse que pedir desculpas. Só queria que tudo acabasse e seguir para a Califórnia.

Santana e Britt saíram de casa e chegaram no carro.

S: "Tudo bem?" – perguntou ao ver Quinn fora do carro.

Q: "Sim... tudo perfeito, exceto que estamos com 30 minutos de atraso..." – subiu no carro.

Santana fez o mesmo, ela ia ser quem conduzia até a primeira parada. Britt e Rachel imitaram a latina e subiram no carro.

A viagem acabava de começar.

Quinn extraiu de sua bolsa um enorme mapa, tinha traçado a rota a seguir e os mais prováveis pontos de descanso. Brittany se surpreendeu o vê-lo.

B: "Meninas." – meteu a cabeça entre os bancos dianteiros. "não sei se sabem que existe uma aparelhos chamados GPS... que são mais cômodos que o mapa Mundi que trouxe Quinn..."

S: "Tem um GPS?" – perguntou incomodada diante a ironia da dançarina.

B: "Huuum... não..."

S: "Então?... Aqui ninguém tem GPS, então fazemos como Quinn preparou."

Britt voltou até seu banco respirando diante a atitude ácida da latina com ela. Quinn a tinha ignorado, permanecia anotando coisas em uma pequena cadernetinha enquanto buscava a forma mais cômoda de dobrar o mapa.

Rachel olhou para Britt, buscando que a bailarina lhe devolvesse o olhar.

Colocou o dedo nos lábios fazendo um gesto para permanecer em silencio enquanto que com a outra Mao deixava entrever algo que tirava quase escondido da bolsa que tinha em seu joelho.

Britt desceu seu olhar diante o gesto da morena. Rachel mostrou um GPS.

Seu pai insistiu em deixá-lo para que não tivesse dúvidas no trajeto, mas após a reação de Santana e tal como estavam com ela preferiu não tirá-lo. Brittany sorria. A morena podia ocultar o dispositivo em sua bolsa perfeitamente sem que Quinn e Santana soubessem. Se tinham algum contratempo já buscaria a forma de utilizá-lo.

B: "Sabem de uma coisa?" – voltou a falar. "Tem razão, seguramente Quinn sabe perfeitamente o caminho." – piscou o olho para Rachel, que olhava pela sua janela.

S: "Para onde nos dirigimos Quinn?"

Quinn olhou sua pequena caderneta.

Q: "Temos que incorporarmos para..." –fez uma pausa. "a interestadual 75, essa nos levará até St Louis."

S: "Muito bem... E por onde se chega na I75?" – perguntou divertida.

Todas se olharam.

R: "Santana, saiu de Lima alguma vez? Dirigindo?"

Santana olhou pelo espelho retrovisor e com um grande sorriso respondeu.

S: "Não... é a primeira vez..."

R: "Oh Deus... alguma o fez?" – perguntou olhando para Britt e Quinn.

B: "Uma vez o fiz... mas creio que foi em sonho, não estou segura..."

Rachel levou uma mão a testa.

Quinn não respondeu a pergunta da morena, pelo que Rachel e todas souberam que aquela viagem ia ser a primeira daquela forma.

Quinn começou a dar algumas indicações a Santana, para chegar até a rodovia que levaria para seu primeiro destino. Brittany se entretinha jogando com uma pelúcia que servia de almofada e que Santana tinha deixado nos bancos traseiros. Rachel permanecia ausente, tinha se sentado justo atrás do banco do condutor, por isso podia ver em todo momento a garota que estivesse sentada no banco do co-piloto e a primeira em ocupar seu lugar era Quinn. Se deteve a observá-la, se sentia mal naquela situação. Tinha a sensação de ver que tudo tinha isso das mãos, nunca antes tinham se ignorado daquela forma. Mas a imagem da garçonete, se aproximando e Quinn, a fazia deter-se em sua tentativa de se desculpar. Ainda assim, não podia evitar deixar de olhá-la.

Aquela manhã a loira estava realmente linda, bem pensou. Quando não está linda? Sempre está, mas aquele dia, depois de tantos dias sem vê-la e sem saber dela, Quinn parecia um anjo. Inclusive com sua atitude de rejeição e completamente séria.

Outra coisa que chamou a atenção foi a roupa da loira. Igual que no dia da despedida, Quinn vestia de forma diferente de como era habitual. Aquele dia levava uns shorts cowboy, camiseta azul e um divertido chapéu que lhe dava um ar leve e aventureiro. A fascinava ver a loira daquela forma, parecia sentir-se mais segura, mas livre.

Quinn sentia o olhar furtivo da morena em todo momento, apenas tinha que virar um pouco sua cabeça para vê-la, mas não era necessário para se dar conta. Bastava olhar um pouco pelo canto do olho para observar qualquer movimento de Rachel e sentia como seus olhos se cravavam nela. Estava incomodada.

Levavam mais de uma hora de viagem e a morena não tinha aberto a boca, se limitava a olhar através da janela e ver Quinn. Essa era sua única distração enquanto Britt e Santana falavam de mil coisas.

A dançarina não permanecia calada baixo nenhum conceito.

B: "Ei... capitã e chefe de máquinas." – disse sorrindo. "pensou em algum lugar para tomar café da manhã?"

S: "Não tomou café da manhã?" – perguntou contrariada.

B: "Não... fiquei dormindo." – levantou suas sobrancelhas. "não tive tempo..."

Santana e Quinn respiraram.

Q: "Temo que vai ter que esperar um pouco tripulante revoltosa." – disse tratando de deixar de lado seu mal humor. "o povoado mais próximo está a quase uma hora e meia... assim que terá que ter paciência..."

Brittany se deixou cair sobre o encosto de seu banco com um gesto de queixa.

B: "Se morrer de fome... será culpa suas... Cairá sobre suas consciências... Rachel." – a olhou. "você está de testemunha..."

S: "Não seja queixosa, é você a que ficou dormindo..."

Rachel voltou a pegar sua bolsa e tirou umas barrinhas...

R: "Toma..." – entregou uma para a loira. "são barrinhas energéticas, acalmará você até que paremos..."

Brittany não duvidou em pegá-las.

B: "Obrigada..." – sorriu. "viram... Rachel cuida de mim, não é como vocês..."

Santana olhou de má vontade a loira através do retrovisor.

R: "Quer Santana?" – tirou um par de barrinhas mais...

Santana buscou o olhar da morena através do espelho e lançou sua mão para trás para pegar o chocolate.

S: "Obrigada..." – sorriu. "mas segue sem me cair bem." – enfatizou.

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir e olhou para Quinn.

R: "Quinn?" – chamou a loira que permanecia ausente. "Quer?"

A loira não falava e um silencio incomodo inundou o carro. Santana e Britt se olhavam através dos espelhos retrovisores, a latina tentava fazer a bailarina ver que Ra por aquilo que não podiam viajar com Rachel e a loira entendeu.

Quinn notou o gesto de desgosto em Santana. Rachel tomou o silencio como um não e voltou a colocar a barrinha na bolsa ao mesmo tempo que perdia seu olhar através de sua janela.

Q: "Obrigada Rachel." – disse ao ver o estado de tensão que tinha criado seu mutismo. "mas não posso comer isso..."

Rachel reagiu diante as palavras de Quinn, se sentiu aliviada, não é que fosse uma grande coisa, mas ao menos a loira tinha tomado a determinação de passar aquela viagem de forma mais agradável.

B: "Não gosta de chocolate?" – perguntou estranhando.

Q: "Sim, eu gosto..."

B: "Então?"

S: "Britt, pode deixar de meter nos assuntos dela.

Q: "Tudo bem..." – olhou para Santana. "não é que não goste Britt, é que é provável que esse chocolate tenha algo que me produza alergia..."

B: "E como está tão segura se não sabe o que tem?" – pegou o papel de sua barrinha e começou a ler.

Q: "Nunca falha... desde pequena ficava sem comer guloseimas... todas levavam algo..." – sorria triste.

Rachel copiou o gesto de Brittany e se pôs a ler os ingredientes da barrinha.

B: "Vejamos... É alérgica a mel?"

Q: "Não."

B: "Sementes de gergelim?"

Q: "Não."

B: "Farinha de trigo e aminociu..." –se deteve. "... como é que diz isso?"

Q: "Não..." – sorriu.

R: "Nozes..." – exclamou a morena ao ler os ingredientes.

Q: "Bingo..."

S: "É alérgica a nozes? Deus, compadeço a você..."

B: "Ei..." – olhou para Rachel. "Como sabia? Não é justo, estava lendo todas essas coisas estranhas que colocam... e me ganha com algo tão simples como umas nozes..."

Rachel sorriu.

R: "Na cafeteria aonde trabalha... Quinn." – lhe custou a dizer seu nome. "tem uma torta de chocolate com nozes muito... rica." – abaixou sua cabeça. "e ela..." – voltou a olhar a loira. "me disse uma vez que não podia comê-la..."

Quinn permanecia em silencio, escutar a Rachel falar daquilo estava lhe trazendo lembranças daquele dia, quando Amber foi amável com ela e a morena ficava louca de ciúmes, lembrava aquela expressão e aquele pequeno ponto de chocolate nos lábios da cantora, que ela mesma tirou com seu dedo... tudo o que veio depois, foi conseqüência daquela tarde. Quinn suspirava.

Q: "Sinto muito Britt..." – saiu de seu silencio. "Rachel ganhou de você... Terá que encontrar outra coisa que me provoque alergia... e acredite, tem onde achar." – sorriu.

Santana agradecia aquelas palavras da loira com um leve sorriso. Estava pondo sua parte e isso era o importante.

B: "Está bem..." – disse divertida. "é alérgica a... morango?... ou aos bolinhos de côco? Ou não, não... ao yogurt?"

S: "Eu sei ao que é alérgica..."

Todas esperaram a latina.

S: "As raspadinhas..." – sorriu.

Quinn não pode evitar sorrir e Brittany levantou sua sobrancelha, maldizendo não ter se lembrado de algo assim...

Rachel suspirou...

R: "Odeio as raspadinhas com suco de uva..."

Santana não pode evitar a gargalhada e provocou a de Brittany. Quinn tão pouco pode evitar sorrir diante a lamentação da morena e tratou de dissimular virando sua cara para a janela... Todos lembraram a anedota da morena respeito ao suco de uva que seus pais lhe fazia beber cada vez que tratavam de falar com ela a respeito dos insultos sobre a homossexualidade deles.

R: "Não sei porque riem... Não é divertido..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	25. Les Miserables

**Les Miserables**

_Quinta-feira 10 de Julho 10:23am Mooresville – Illinois._

B: "Hum... essas torradas estão de matar." – Brittany se recreava em seu prato.

S: "Vamos Britt, termina de comer que não podemos nos entreter muito."

Q: "Deixa que coma... você deveria comer mais também, chegaremos quase as duas da tarde em St Louis e não penso parar antes..." – Quinn seguia anotando coisas em sua caderneta ao mesmo tempo que bebia em seu copo.

Tinham parado em uma bar em Mooresville, um pequeno vilarejo próximo a Indianápolis, para que Brittany tomasse café da manhã. As demais aproveitaram para descansar um pouco e tomar algo.

R: "Ei... meninas." – Rachel caminhava até a mesa onde estavam sentadas. "vejam o que encontrei." – colocou várias caixas sobre a mesa. "tem sucos de todos os tipos, comprei alguns para o caminho..."

Santana e Britt logo buscaram os que mais gostavam. Quinn apenas olhou um par de segundos para voltar a sua caderneta.

R: "Trouxe esse para você." – disse entregando um a loira. "é sem glúten... e sabor de maçã..."

O jogo de Britt tratando de averiguar as alergias de Quinn provocou que durante todo a viagem , falassem de seus gostos e o que odiavam cada uma delas. Depois daquilo, cada uma sabia o que podia comer ou beber as outras três.

Quinn observou o suco sem olhar para Rachel diretamente.

Q: "Obrigada." – disse simplesmente.

Rachel sorriu levemente, pelo menos não tinha recusado de golpe, era um grande passo.

B: "O que faz que não para de anotar coisas nessa caderneta?" – Britt perguntou curiosa ao ver que a loira estava permanentemente ausente.

Santana esperava uma resposta da loira enquanto terminava de tomar seu chá e Rachel voltou a se sentar.

Q: "Nada... só trato de saber o que nos espera em cada momento... tenho anotado os povoados e tudo mais onde poderíamos parar caso tivermos que fazer..."

B: "De verdade? Tem uma lista com todos os povoados que vamos encontrar até Los Angeles?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Não... não todos... só alguns..."

B: "Necessita relaxar Quinn... tem que desfrutar a viagem..."

R: "Britt, se não tivesse isso anotado, não estaríamos aqui tomando café da manhã..." – tratou de defender a loira.

Quinn se incomodou diante as palavras de Rachel. Não necessitava que dissesse nada. Santana notou.

B: "Bom... mas seguramente que teríamos encontrado qualquer outro bar... tem mil..."

R: "Sim, mas..."

S: "Chega de conversa." – interrompeu. "temos que sair já, ou ficaremos com o tempo apertado, verdade Lucy?"

Q: "Sim." – começou a pegar suas coisas de cima da mesa ao mesmo tempo que avisava o garçom para pedir a conta."

As quatro saíram do bar e caminharam até a caminhonete.

B: "Quem é a vez de dirigir agora?"

Q: "Eu farei..." – respondeu Quinn.

B: "Ok..." – deu vários pulos até chegar a porta traseira e abri-la convidando Santana para subir.

Rachel ao ver que a latina se acomodava atrás e Britt a acompanhava mudou seu rumo e se dirigiu até o banco do co-piloto.

Quinn já estava em seu banco quando a morena abriu a porta para subir. Foi a primeira vez em toda manhã que se olharam nos olhos e Rachel ficou duvidando. Quinn afastou rapidamente o olhar deixando via livre para a morena subir.

R: "Posso?" – perguntou para Quinn enquanto apontava o mapa da loira que tinha deixado entre os bancos.

Quinn olhou pelo canto do olho e comprovou que só queria o mapa, por isso concordou.

Q: "Não toque na caderneta." – ameaçou.

Rachel observou a pequena caderneta, estava debaixo do mapa.

R: "Ok."

O carro começou a rodar novamente, o silencio dentro era sepulcral, Santana apoiando sua cabeça sobre a pelúcia, parecia a ponto de dormir, enquanto que Brittany permanecia mais tranquila e relaxada do que pela manhã.

Na parte dianteira Quinn se limitava a conduzir e Rachel tratando de não incomodá-la se entretinha olhando as rotas que a loira tinha marcado no mapa.

B: "Quinn... Por que não coloca música?" – Britt estava chata.

S: "Impossível." – interrompeu Santana com os olhos ainda fechados. "o equipamento de som não funciona... não funciona os CDs e falta antena de rádio, por isso é... missão impossível escutar algo..."

Brittany se deixou cair no encosto.

R: "Trouxe o iPod... posso colocar se quiserem..."

B: "Sim, por favor... está estrada interminável é chatíssima..."

Rachel tirou seu iPod iludida e colocando em modo viva –voz, selecionou sua lista de canções para que tocassem. Colocou debaixo do freio de mão, entre os quatro bancos.

A música começou a tocar...

S: "Um momento..." – abriu os olhos. "o que é isso?" – perguntou ao escutar a primeira música.

Rachel sorria.

R: "Les Miserables..."

Brittany e Santana se olharam entre elas, com um gesto contraditório. Enquanto Quinn não pode evitar sorrir ao observar a cara das duas passageiras. Britt queria animar um pouco a viagem e Rachel não lhe ocorreu nada mais que colocar a trilha sonora de Les Miserables...

O panorama era estremecedor. Durante quase 2 horas de viagem, tudo foi absoluto mutismo por parte das garotas, exceto Rachel, que emocionada ao escutar a música que ela mesma tinha em seu iPod, não podia evitar gesticular em cada nota ou coro da peça que mais gostava.

Era todo um show.

B: "Quanto falta para chegar em St Louis, Quinn?" – Brittany estava começando perder a paciência.

Q: "Nada... um disco mais de qualquer musical e pronto..." – tratou de brincar.

Rachel pegou a indireta, mas fez caso omisso.

B: "É muito, não?" – especulou...

Santana parecia dormir.

R: "Segundo o mapa... estamos... hum..." – buscava com esmero o ponto em que se situavam. "Estamos aqui? Não, não..." – olhava pela janela. "estamos na estrada...e..."

Quinn olhava pelo canto do olho a morena, estava completamente perdida no mapa e lhe causava graça, a deixou continuar procurando, mas Rachel afastou rapidamente o mapa de seus joelhos.

Ficou quieta, olhando pra frente, fixamente. Quinn estranhou essa atitude da morena, mas não queria perguntar.

Os seguintes minutos foram estranhos. Quinn seguia observando Rachel, que se mantinha de forma anormal em seu banco. Completamente erguida, sem se mover e o olhar pra frente, sempre pra frente. Quinn começou a se preocupar.

Q: "Britt, tranquila, chegaremos em St Louis em uma hora mais ou menos..." – esperou uma reação da morena.

B: "Igual... creio que vou dormir..."

Q: "Rachel." – falou por fim. "pode olhar no mapa o seguinte ponto?"

R: "Não... não posso agora..." – tencionou sua mandíbula sem deixar de olhar pra frente.

Quinn se surpreendeu diante a resposta.

Q: "Se vai pegar o mapa tem que me dizer por onde tenho que ir ou senão dê a Britt ou Santana." – disse brava.

R: "Não posso me mover..."

Q: "O que?"

Santana e Brittany permaneciam ausentes.

R: "Quinn... pode parar o carro no acostamento?"

Q: "Do que fala?"

R: "Quinn, por favor... pare." – Rachel palideceu.

Quinn não entendia nada, mas observou que o roto da morena se tornava contorcido. Avançou uns metros com o carro e foi se aproximando do acostamento. Não teve impedimentos para parar. Era uma estrada secundária, apenas passavam carros e estavam na metade do campo. Apenas umas casas separadas por bastante metros podiam visualizar.

Q: "O que te passar agora?" – perguntou estranhando.

Rachel não respondeu, abriu a porta e caminhou com passos rápidos através do campo, afastando da caminhonete.

Brittany saiu atrás dela, enquanto Santana recuperava a normalidade após ter dormido.

S: "O que faz a Berry?" – perguntou para Quinn.

Q: "Nem idéia." – respondeu preocupada enquanto descia do carro.

Rachel parou e apoiou suas mãos sobre os joelhos, abaixou a cabeça. Respirava de maneira agitada.

B: "Rachel, o que te passa?" – Brittany conseguiu alcançá-la.

R: "Fiquei enjoada." – disse a duras penas. "creio que vou vomitar..."

B: "Oh Deus... necessita que..."

R: "Não, não, me deixe, me passar logo..." – fez um gesto para que voltasse para o carro.

B: "Meninas..." – gritou enquanto voltava para a caminhonete. "não acontece nada... vai vomitar..." – terminava de subir novamente na caminhonete.

S: "Que bom... sei que vai ser divertida a viagem." – Santana voltou a pegar sua pelúcia e se encostou sobre ele.

Quinn permanecia fora do carro, observando a morena.

Duvidava se ir ou não até onde estava. Não pode evitar, se aproximou até o banco onde estava a morena e buscou os sucos que tinha comprado, lembrou que levava água e não duvidou em pegar a garrafa e caminhar até onde se encontrava Rachel...

Q: "Vem..." – segurou o braço de Rachel, que não esperava a loira ali.

R: "Me deixe Quinn... já vai passar."

Q: "Te disse que venha..." – a pegou com mais força e a morena não pode se deter.

Segurando ela ainda pelo braço, caminharam uns metros mais adiante, chegando diante umas pedras de grandes proporções.

Q: "Sente-se aí e coloque a cabeça entre os joelhos..."

Rachel fez o que te disse, continuava com a respiração agitada. Quinn abriu a garrafa de água e afastando o cabelo que caia sobre o pescoço da morena, deixou cair um pouco de água sobre a cabeça e nuca de Rachel, que se estremeceu ao notar a água.

Q: "Fique assim um momento... verá que passa." – disse de forma carinhosa.

Rachel se limitou a seguir cada conselho que a loira dava.

Quinn lançou um olhar para o carro, pedindo que Britt se aproximasse, eram as 12:00 da manhã e o sol começava a esquentar. Se agachou colocando sua mão sobre o pescoço de Rachel.

Q: "Relaxe, ok?"

Rachel levantou sua cabeça ao notar a mão da loira sobre seu pescoço. Se olharam durante uns segundos até que Quinn voltou a se levantar, tirou o chapéu e colocou na morena, para evitar que o sol a fizesse dano.

Caminhou até a caminhonete cruzando com Britt que lhe indicou que acompanhasse a morena até ficasse bem. Santana tinha descido do carro.

S: "Segue mal?" – perguntou ao ver a Quinn.

Q: "Está enjoada..."'

S: "Por que não disse que enjoava em carro?"

Q: "Não sei... acredita que pode ir aqui atrás?" – se aproximou da parte traseira do carro que estava descoberta.

S: "Aí?... Não sei... Imagino que sim..."

Q: "Aqui lhe dará o ar e se recupera antes..."

Brittany chegou com Rachel na altura das garotas.

B: "Parece que se encontra melhor." – disse para bailarina ao chegar.

S: "Por que não te disse que passava mal?" – perguntou Santana para Rachel.

R: "Não me acontece sempre." – ainda tinha a pele pálida e conservava o chapéu de Quinn. "vamos... já me encontro melhor." – se aproximou da porta do co-piloto.

Q: "Não... Você não volta dentro até que não cheguemos a St Louis." – disse a loira.

R: "O que?"

Q: "Vai montar na parte de trás... com o vento ficará melhor..."

Rachel olhou sem compreender a loira, que parecia falar muito sério.

B: "Genial... eu vou ali também." – Britt não duvidou em subir na parte traseira.

Santana subiu no banco do co-piloto, enquanto Rachel observava Britt.

Quinn olhou a morena antes de voltar para seu lugar.

Rachel tirou o chapéu e foi entregar a ela.

Q: "Fique com ele." – recusou o chapéu. "fica bem em você..."

Rachel sorriu e foi em busca de Brittany, a quem pediu que a ajudasse a subir. Ligaram o motor do carro e continuaram a caminho de St Louis.

S: "Não pode evitar, verdade?" – perguntou.

Q: "Não posso evitar o que?" – respondeu sem compreender.

S: "Não pode evitar protegê-la... vi como a olhava quando chegou... e vi como cuidava dela ali..."

Q: "Trato assim todas as pessoas que ficam mal..." – tratou de se desculpar.

S: "Vamos Quinn, é superior a você e com sua atitude vai ser pior..."

Q: "É assunto meu... É uma pessoa, por mais diferenças que tenhamos, não posso deixar que passe mal podendo evitar... você não faria?"

S: "Por isso que te digo, levo toda a manhã chateada com Britt e porém não posso ficar brava com ela. Trato de que entenda, primeiro ficou dormindo, trato de que veja que brincou conosco fazendo com que Rachel viesse sem nos dizer nada, logo nos fez parar para tomar café da manhã, leva todo o caminho dizendo coisas absurdas ou metendo entre seus assuntos... mas não posso dizer nada que lhe faça dano... é superior a mim. A vejo e só me sai um sorriso... e isso é o mesmo que acontece com você."

Quinn engolia a saliva.

S: "Quer odiá-la, quer olhá-la e que se sinta mal e ser grossa com ela... mas não pode, o faz e se arrepende em dois segundos..."

Q: "Já basta... não quero pensar em nada mais, ok?"

S: "Ok..." – pegou o mapa. "Aonde estamos?"

Enquanto na parte traseira, Britt e Rachel desfrutavam da viagem de uma forma mais especial.

B: "Foi uma boa idéia... creio que vou viajar aqui todo o caminho.

R: "A verdade é que sim... pelo menos o vento está me ajudando... e é divertido." – Rachel tinha se recuperado do mal momento.

B: "Fica muito bem com esse chapéu..."

Rachel tratava de segurá-la, com o vento lhe custava mantê-lo fixo na cabeça.

R: "É bonito." – tirou ele.

Brittany se lançou ao solo da caminhonete, apoiando sua cabeça sobre o porta-malas.

B: "Quando chegarmos a St Louis, vou colocar o biquíni e vou tomar sol por aqui mesmo..." – disse enquanto fechava os olhos.

Rachel a olhava divertida ao mesmo tempo que brincava com o chapéu de Quinn.

R: "Acha que passará logo a raiva dela?" – perguntou.

B: "De Quinn ou de Santana?"

R: "Estão com raiva Santana e você?" – perguntou sem compreender.

B: "Não, é ela a que pretende ficar com raiva comigo, mas pouco me importa... não fiz nada, então ela está lutando contra sua cabeça... É divertido."

Rachel sorriu.

B: "Seguramente Quinn melhora... Só tem que ficar doente um par de vezes mais e pronto." – disse divertida.

R: "Não é divertido ficar enjoada... ao menos não para mim... mas vejo que valeu a pena." – voltava a olhar o chapéu.

Um golpe tirou elas da conversa.

S: "Rachel!" – Santana aparecia na janela gritando seu nome.

Britt e Rachel apareceram na lateral.

S: "Aonde demônios deixou a caneta?" – gritou.

Rachel parou um segundo para pensar, tratava de lembrar o que tinha feito antes de sair do carro enjoada.

R: "Na bolsa... acredito que está ai." – respondeu gritando.

Santana voltou a cabine do carro enquanto Rachel e Britt voltaram a suas posições habituais.

B: "Está louca deixando que Santana busque sua bolsa." – disse rindo. "é uma fofoqueira das que tem que temer..."

R: "Não tenho nada que ocultar..."

B: "Seguramente encontra algo para te chantagear... já verá."

R: "Não vai encontrar nada... levo o celular, panos, óculos e... merda!" – exclamou.

B: "O que?" – perguntou surpreendida. "O que leva?"

R: "GPS..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	26. Piquenique

**Piquenique**

_Quinta-feira 10 de Julho, 14:24pm St Louis – Missouri._

S: "Meninas... Quinn e eu temos pensado que estaria bom comprarmos algo de comida nesse supermercado e esquecermos de buscar restaurante para comer ou jantar..." – Santana desceu do carro.

Minutos antes Quinn tinha chegado a uma área de descanso, próximo a St Louis. Rachel e Britt permaneciam na parte traseira da caminhonete. Rachel estava nervosa, cabia a possibilidade de que Santana tivesse descoberto o navegador GPS que tinha na sua bolsa e era provável que Quinn ficasse brava por aquilo.

Durante o trajeto ela e Britt tinham formulado várias desculpas diante tal descobrimento para justificar o porque levava aquilo e não tinha dito nada.

Estava quebrado, não tinha bateria, media mal as distâncias, era um celular super moderno, um espelho, o chaveiro das chaves de casa, um milhão de desculpas, algumas mais incríveis que outras e outras completamente absurdas.

Porém parecia que Santana não tinha percebido o dispositivo.

S: "O que opinam?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que ajudava Britt a descer.

A continuação o fez Rachel.

B: "É uma boa idéia, podemos fazer um piquenique em qualquer lugar..." – deu uma volta na metade do estacionamento. "lindas paisagens de St. Louis."

Q: "Deveríamos reunir dinheiro entre todas e pagar as coisas de uma maneira mais organizada..." – Quinn se uniu ao grupo.

S: "Por mim perfeito, vamos?" – indicou até o supermercado que tinha na área de descanso. "morro de fome..."

As quatro se perderam entre as estantes do pequeno supermercado, cada uma buscava algo diferente.

Quinn se esmerava em buscar algumas frutas, enquanto Santana e Britt buscavam sanduíches e bebidas. Rachel permanecia um tanto alheia a comida e se preocupou por perguntar a um dos atendentes por algum tipo de dramin para evitar enjôo no carro. Não queria que voltasse a ocorrer o que aconteceu horas antes.

Quinn escutou a morena falar com o garoto e depois observou como voltava a se perder pelo corredor. Não sabia o que buscava e a curiosidade era superior. A seguia com o olhar sem que ela desse conta.

Rachel parou em seco, Quinn não duvidou em bisbilhotar do outro corredor e se surpreendeu.

A morena tinha parado justo em frente umas estantes que tinha todo tipo de preservativo e géis lubrificantes. A morena buscava algo com atenção.

Quinn ficou petrificada. O que diabos ela buscava ali? O que estava fazendo? Para que demônios Rachel queria comprar...? Sentiu que enjoava. A viagem da morena com Finn apareceu de golpe em sua mente e acreditou morrer ao imaginar Rachel e Finn tendo algo mais... intimo.

Nem sequer foi consciente, estava tão cismada ficando louca que caminhou até a morena sem se dar conta até que a teve a escassos metros.

Rachel notou a presença de Quinn nas suas costas e virou a olhando sem compreender muito bem o que queria.

R: "Quer algo?" – perguntou duvidosa.

Q: "O que está buscando aqui?" – falava sem pensar em nada.

R: "Eh..." – Rachel voltou a virar para as estantes e pegou uma pequena caixinha. "adesivos." – respondeu.

Q: "Adesivos?" – perguntou estranhando.

R: "Sim...eu..." – engasgava. "eu perguntei ao garoto se tinham algum tipo de dramin para não enjoar e me disse que só tinham adesivos... e que funcionavam." – Rachel estava confusa diante o gesto descomposto da loira.

Q: "Adesivos de dramin..." – sussurrou.

R: "Sim... acontece algo?"

Q: "Não... nada..." – desviou seu olhar. "se sente melhor?" – começou a notar como o calor se apoderava das suas bochechas.

R: "Sim...sim, é só por se acaso... está bem Quinn?" – Rachel continuava confusa.

Q: "Sim, vou... vou continuar buscando frutas." – disse enquanto se afastava da garota.

R: "Um momento." – tratou que se detivesse. "por que me perguntou..." – Quinn se afastou sem voltar a olhar para trás e Rachel não pode continuar a frase.

A morena voltou o olhar para as estantes, deixando passar a atitude da loira e voltando a buscar os adesivos quando observou que o resto do mostrador estava cheio de caixas de preservativos. Se deteve um momento.

R: "Oh Deus..." – virou-se buscando novamente a Quinn, que já tinha desaparecido entre os corredores. "pensou que estava buscando..." – não pode terminar de se perguntar quando o riso a inundou por completo.

Acabava de compreender, Quinn estava surpreendida ou melhor ainda, estava assustada ao ver que tinha parado ali e pensou que estava escolhendo algum tipo de preservativo.

Rachel não podia suportar o riso.

B: "Garotas." – Brittany se aproximou das três. "acabo de perguntar a um guarda e ele disse que próximo daqui tem um parque protegido, com mesas e tudo mais... podemos ir lá comer?"

Nenhuma das três colocou impedimento algum a idéia da bailarina. Demoraram pouco em sair da área de descanso e seguiram as indicações que o guarda tinha dado a Britt, conduziram uns quilômetros mais até chegar na reserva que tinham lhe indicado.

S: "Está segura que é aqui?" – perguntou Santana ao descer do carro. "não é muito isolado?"

Na frente dela se expandia um grande território repleto de árvores, em baixo das quais tinham repartido estrategicamente peças de madeira formando mesas e bancos.

Ali não tinha absolutamente ninguém.

B: "Melhor para nós." – disse pulando da caminhonete para o chão. "podemos escolher a mesa..." – sorriu.

Q: "Vamos, deixa de conversa e comemos algo, que estou a ponto de desmaiar..."

Não se afastaram muito do carro, se detiveram ao lado de um salgueiro grande, uma pequena mesa com seus bancos correspondentes foi ocupada pelas garotas, que tirando as compras que tinham feito, improvisaram um pequeno piquenique.

R: "Qual é o seguinte ponto do mapa?" – perguntou enquanto dava uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

Q: "Pois deveríamos passar a noite em Tulsa, se vamos parar tem que ser na metade do caminho..."

B: "Aonde vamos dormir?" – perguntou a dançarina.

Todas olharam para Quinn.

Q: "Por que olham pra mim?"

S: "Porque você foi quem preparou a rota..." – respondeu a latina.

Q: "Sim...calculei as rotas, as horas... mas não fiz as reservas em hotéis com suítes e tudo mais..." – ironizou.

R: "Então? Aonde vamos dormir?"

Q: "Somos quatro, porque culpam a mim? Poderiam ter pensado vocês em algo?"

A atmosfera começou a fechar. Quinn se esmerava em comer seu sanduíche tratando de ignorar os olhares incompreensíveis de Rachel e Santana.

B: "Não temos porque nos preocupar... sempre podemos dormir na caminhonete... eu fico com a parte de trás." – levantou sua mão.

Santana a olhou desconforme.

B: "Vejam ao redor de vocês... Temos um lugar cheio de parques naturais, de reservas... estamos no Meio Oeste, podemos acampar no campo que não acontecerá nada." – mordia a maçã. "e se surge algum problema seguramente encontramos a algum tipo de grupo de escoteiros fazendo fogo..." – sorriu.

S: "E se encontrarmos com um lobo?" – ironizou olhando para a bailarina.

B: "Um lobo? Não tinha pensado..."

Santana não pode evitar sorrir diante a ingenuidade de Britt. Durante anos aquela atitude da loira a tinha incomodado, Brittany não era estúpida e por culpa daquelas coisas, dava a impressão de que era e isso a tirava de sério. Porém, ultimamente, aquela ingenuidade que tinha sua companheira lhe enchia de ternura. Brittany tinha conseguido equilibrar sua vida. Era uma menina pequena no corpo e mente de uma adulta. A adorava.

R: "Se aparece um lobo... buscamos a um vampiro, né?" – sorriu.

Quinn reagiu diante o comentário da morena. Nomear aos vampiros e os lobos irremediavelmente a enchia de recordações do que aconteceu aquela noite quando ambas tentaram ver o filme em seu quarto.

B: "É verdade... podemos chamar a um desses vampirinhos pelos que todas estão loucas..." – enfatizou.

Quinn permanecia em silencio, tratando de terminar de comer o pedaço de fruta que tinha nas mãos.

S: "Isso não diga por mim... não suporto esses vampiros que dizem que nos deixam loucas..."

B: "Pois deixam Rachel louca... verdade Berry?" – continuava sorrindo.

R: "Não... eu tão pouco gosto... nem sequer fui capaz de ver um filme inteiro..."

Quinn tencionou a mandíbula, cada momento daquela noite estava passando diante seus olhos. A conversa das atrizes, os gestos, os roces, os beijos, as intenções, o calor, o desejo, o sabor... Tudo aparecia por sua mente, a bombardeando sem parar. E uma estranha sensação de dor foi a inundando.

B: "Então a Quinn... verdade?" – disse olhando para ela. "seguramente que você gosta dos vampiros..."

Quinn ignorou a bailarina.

R: "Não!" – sorriu e olhou para a loira. "Quinn gosta da Be..." – se deteve.

Quinn lançou um olhar que a deixou gelada, sem palavras. A morena mudou seu sorriso de forma radical ao sentir aqueles olhos a olhando com fúria. Santana notou e interrompeu o silencio.

S: "Britt, tem algo que sempre quis fazer no meio do campo..." – disse tratando de mudar de assunto.

Rachel seguia petrificada diante o olhar, já ausente, da loira. Demorou um pouco a entender porque. Soube nesse instante que ela sabia que a loira escolhia a personagem Bella antes que o vampiro e o lobo e lembrou que foi aquela noite que passaram juntas e que estiveram a ponto de ser o começo de tudo, quando a loira lhe confessou.

Quinn lembrava e pelo que deixava ver, não achava graça que ela comentasse nada sobre essa conversa.

B: "O que quer fazer na metade do campo?" – se surpreendeu. "te lembro que não estamos sozinhas."

As três olharam Britt após aquele comentário.

S: "Não estou falando nada disse..." – enfatizou ao imaginar que Britt falava de algo mais íntimo.

B: "Então?" – seguia mordendo a maçã.

Rachel não tirava o olho de Quinn enquanto esperava a resposta da latina. A loira seguia imersa em sua comida.

S: "Gritar o mais forte que puder..."

Todas olharam para Santana.

S: "Parar entre duas árvores e gritar tão forte que os pássaros não tenham outro remédio que fugir..."

B: "Pois faça...veja, ali tem um grande campo... com árvores..."

S: "Nem pensar... não quero que me achem louca..."

R: "Mas se quer fazer... é sua oportunidade." – Rachel a incitava.

S: "Não vou começar a gritar ali no meio... nem pensar... e muito menos com vocês na minha frente."

B: "Eu o farei por você." – disse se levantando. "alguma frase ou palavra em concreto?" – perguntou enquanto olhava para Santana.

As três ficaram olhando para a bailarina, que avançava até um lugar mais afastado. Se olhavam para depois voltar o olhar para a loira. Rachel sorria, enquanto Santana e Quinn a observava expectantes.

Britt parou a uns 30 metros, entre várias imponentes árvores das que não dava pra ver a copa.

B: "Acreditam que me escutam em Lima?" – perguntou divertida.

R: "Talvez em Ohio..." – respondeu sorrindo.

B: "Ok... lá vou..."

A loira se preparou, levantou a cabeça e pegando impulso enquanto guardava um grande sopro de ar, gritou.

B: "Ooooooohiiiiiiiooooooooooo!"

O grito foi ensurdecedor, vários asas de pássaros foram escutadas, Santana não podia evitar rir enquanto Rachel, com a boca aberta, se surpreendia diante a potencia do grito.

Quinn permanecia sorridente, quase incrédula.

B: "Uau..." – correu até as garotas. "que divertido, vamos San... Faça, é genial." – estava eufórica.

S: "Nem pensar..." – seguia sorrindo. "está louca."

B: "Quinn... faça você."

Q: "Sinto muito." – disse mordendo a maçã. "mas estou comendo..."

Brittany olhou para Rachel, que esperava sorridente o convite.

B: "É sua vez." – apontou para a morena.

Rachel não duvidou, se levantando da mesa e dando várias palmadas com o rosto invadido pela emoção, foi se afastando das meninas, com pequenos pulinhos se esquivando de alguns ramos e pedras que tinha no chão.

Quinn a observava divertida. Tratava de manter a compostura, mas não podia evitar sorrir diante o gesto divertido da morena.

R: "Está bem aqui?" – gritou.

S: "Um pouco mais longe." – Santana respondeu. "Meninas... é nossa oportunidade para escapar da Berry." – disse em voz baixa.

Quinn a olhou sem deixar de sorrir, enquanto Britt ignorou o comentário da latina.

R: "Aqui?" – voltou a gritar de mais longe.

B: "Vamos... Rachel...Demonstra que Sunshine não tem a voz ao seu lado..." – disse enquanto fazia gestos de incentivo.

R: "Ok." – murmurou. "lá vou..."

A morena respirou profundamente e seguiu o mesmo. Pensou durante uns segundos e se lançou.

R: "Teeeee !"

Quinn engasgou ao escutar o grito da morena. Começou a tossir enquanto Britt comemorava a força com que Rachel tinha conseguido soar. Santana sorria ao escutá-la e ver como Quinn ficou completamente fora de lugar ao escutá-la.

R: "Yiiiiiiiiiii haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" – voltou a gritar...

Brittany se levantou aplaudindo a garota que com um sorriso enorme e saltando votava a mesa. Quinn bebia água para tratar de recuperar a garganta.

R: "Impressionante." – sorria. "Santana... vamos se anime...é uma injeção de adrenalina." – não encontrava palavras para descrever.

Santana negava enquanto continuava observando como Quinn recuperava pouco a pouco a compostura...

S: "A deixou sem ar." – disse olhando pra ela. "Verdade Quinn?" – sorria maliciosamente.

R: "Está bem?" – perguntou ao ver que continuava tossindo.

Q: "É só um pedaço de maçã...ok?" – tinha pouca voz.

B: "Shhhh... silencio." – exigiu Brittany.

Todas a olharam confusas.

B: "Que barulho é esse?" – olhava ao seu redor.

S: "Vamos Britt, por aqui não tem lobos..." – ironizou.

B: "Não, é serio, escutem..." – estava séria.

As quatro ficaram em silencio. Britt e Rachel permaneciam de pé enquanto que Santana e Quinn seguiam sentadas. Olhavam em todas as direções.

R: "É verdade... se escuta como uma zumbido."

S: "Já ouço." – disse séria.

B: "Nos escutaram em Ohio?" – perguntou de forma divertida.

Q: "Oh Deus!" – se levantou enquanto olhava para as árvores de onde minutos antes tinha estado Rachel e Britt. "meninas... correeeeemm!" – gritou enquanto incentivava as demais.

As quatro arrancaram corrida até o carro, só Quinn parecia saber o que acontecia enquanto que as demais simplesmente se limitavam a seguí-la.

R: "O que passa?" – gritou.

Q: "Corre, vamos correeeee." – parou um segundo para esperar a morena que ia em último lugar.

Entraram dentro do carro, agitadas, sem respiração após a corrida e sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Olhavam para Quinn assustadas.

S: "Maldita seja Quinn? O que aconteceu?" – perguntou praguejando.

Q: "Vejam!" – indicou as árvores.

Uma espécie de nuvem baixa ao redor do tronco da enorme árvore. Foi se separando em uma fina linha que voava até a mesa onde estavam segundos antes...

B: "O que é isso?" – perguntou junto a janela.

R: "Abelhas..." – exclamou Rachel.

Santana, Britt e Rachel tinham entrado nos assentos de trás, enquanto que Quinn permanecia no banco do co-piloto.

O enxame de abelhas logo inundou a mesa, acudindo o resto de comida que tinham deixado ali.

S: "Merda... nossas coisas estão lá... a comida..."

Q: "E minha bolsa..."

B: "É sua culpa Berry, seu grito as incomodou..."

R: "Não se preocupem, eu irei trazer as coisas..."

Q: "O que diz? Esta louca?" – a olhou séria.

B: "Ei... tranquila Rachel, só brincava." – disso depois de ver a reação dela. "eu tenho mais voz que você, deve ter sido eu..." – enfatizou.

S: "Deixem de tonterias, temos que ver o que fazer..." – se cansou das brincadeiras.

R: "Já disse que eu vou... meus avós tinham coméias e desde pequena ia com eles pegar mel, não me dão medo..."

Q: "Não acredito que essas abelhas pensem o mesmo..."

R: "Tranqüilizem, de verdade sei como fazer para não enfurecê-las..." – tratou de acalmá-las. "só necessito me cobrir os braços e o rosto."

S: "Diz em sério? Vai ir até lá?"

R: "Sim." – respondeu enquanto tirava um grande pano da bolsa.

Rapidamente colocou o pano como uma máscara, deixando livre os olhos.

R: "Me passa o chapéu Quinn." – olhou para o painel do carro, indicando onde se encontrava o chapéu que ela mesma tinha lhe emprestado horas antes.

Quinn o entregou e a morena colocou.

R: "Me dêem suas camisas." – olhou para Britt e Santana, que se olhando não duvidaram em tirar as que vestiam.

Rachel cobriu seus braços com as roupas. Quinn a observava preocupada. Apenas uns segundos mais tarde, a morena abriu a porta e saiu. Santana e Brittany permaneceram dentro do carro, olhando surpreendidas para a morena. Quinn decidiu sair.

Q: "Esta segura do que faz?" – perguntou ficando ao lado da morena.

R: "Tranquila, sei o que tenho que fazer." – disse sem afastar o olhar da mesa.

Q: "Toma." – fez com que ela se virasse. "te protegerão."

Colocou seus óculos sobre os olhos da morena.

Rachel voltou o olhar para a mesa e com passo firme porém pausado, foi se aproximando do enxame.

Santana e Britt a observava do carro expectantes, enquanto Quinn tratava de acalmar sua ansiedade ao ver como a morena andava até aquelas dezenas de abelhas.

Suas pernas tremiam, sentia que a morena estava se arriscando demais. Se aquelas abelhas atacassem, ia passar realmente mal. Tratava de respirar.

Rachel chegou na mesa, com movimentos lentos foi recolhendo pouco a pouco o que ficava em cima da mesa, alguns sucos, uma sacola com fruta, saco de batatas e a bolsa de Quinn. Estava completamente rodeada de abelhas, algumas pousavam sobre a roupa enquanto que outras ignoravam a cantora.

Q: "Vamos Rache!" – murmurou.

Começou a caminhar de volta para o carro ainda inundada de insetos. Pareciam que a respeitava, até que a morena em um ato reflexo e após notar como uma das abelhas pousava no pano e caminhava até seu rosto, deu um tapa, provocando que o vôo pausado das abelhas se convertesse em um ciclone. Quinn se estremeceu ao ver a reação dos insetos.

Q: "Corre Rachel..." – gritou angustiada.

A morena reagiu e começou a correr rapidamente deixando a grande maioria dos insetos pra trás, voando furiosos. Quinn abriu a porta do co-piloto para que a morena entrasse rapidamente, mas essa parou a escassos metros, soltando a bolsa e demais coisas para que Quinn pegasse e começou a correr ao redor do carro ao mesmo tempo que ia se desfazendo da roupa e as sacudindo com força.

R: "Suba no carro Quinn..." – gritou.

A loira pegou as coisas no chão e subiu rapidamente no banco do co-piloto. Rachel continuava dando voltas até que não teve mais que o chapéu colocado e com um rápido gesto abriu a porta do condutor e entrou no carro. Provocando a euforia de Britt e Santana que gritavam alucinadas diante a manobra perfeita da morena.

Rachel respirava com dificuldade, mas sorria.

R: "Tudo pronto." – exclamou.

Quinn a olhava atônita, tinha o rosto contorcido, tinha passado terror ao vê-la ali rodeada por abelhas e percebeu que ainda tinha um dos bichos no cabelo.

Sem duvidar, lançou sua mão sobre Rachel, matando a abelha com um seco e certeiro golpe, que a morena não esperava. Mas a inércia do golpe foi alem, e a mão de Quinn bateu no rosto dela.

Rachel ficou perplexa.

S: "Que demônios faz?" – gritou para a loira ao ver o tapa que acabava de dar em Rachel.

Rachel colocou a mão sobre a bochecha, ainda surpreendida pela gesto de Quinn e em claro sintoma de dor após o golpe. A olhava sem compreender nada.

Q: "Tinha uma abelha... no cabelo." – lhe custou falar, não foi consciente da força com a que bateu na morena e não sabia como se desculpar.

Os olhos de Rachel ficarão mareados e Quinn se sentiu morrer.

Se jogou sobre ela, rodeando o pescoço da morena com seus braços, a abraçando com força e se desculpando.

Q: "Sinto muito Rachel... não... não quis te bater." – dizia enquanto a trazia com força pra ela.

R: "Esta bem..." – balbuciou. "estou bem Quinn." – tratou de acalmá-la.

Santana e Brittany observaram atônitas a cena.

Quinn foi se separando lentamente da morena e ao mesmo tempo que fazia, não pode evitar roçar sua bochecha com a de Rachel e sem tempo para pensar, deixou um suave e rápido beijo sobre a mandíbula de Rachel, que estremeceu ao sentir os lábios da loira.

Apenas durou um segundo. Britt e Santana se olharam incrédulas, enquanto Quinn se afastando de Rachel desceu seu olhar.

R: "Eu dirijo agora...ok?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	27. Minha melhor amiga

**Minha melhor amiga**

_Quinta-feira 10 de Julho, Estado de Missouri._

O caminho estava sendo mais ameno desde o incidente com as abelhas. Quase duas horas depois daquilo Rachel dirigia a caminhonete enquanto Britt era a co-piloto. Santana e Quinn relaxavam nos bancos traseiros. Puderam descansar um pouco, já que enquanto a morena dirigia, na falava, algo que todas agradeciam.

Era sabido de sobra toda essa intensidade e inquietude de Rachel que a fazia estar todo o tempo falando ou cantando. Pela manhã tinha se controlado bastante, se sentia um pouco coibida, mas após ver que Britt a incentivava e que Quinn e Santana passavam alto por esse ímpeto, a morena voltava a ser a Rachel que todos conheciam.

Exceto quando como nesses instantes Rachel tomava como mando o mutismo. Permanecia atenta a estrada, sem nenhuma distração e essa concentração se transformava em absoluto silencio que tanto Quinn como Santana agradeciam. Só Britt conseguia fazer um pouco de sombra a morena, mas ao ir de co-piloto se esmerava também em seguir a rota correta e ajudar em qualquer dúvida que pudesse surgir em Rachel, sem ter que incomodar as demais.

Santana dormia no banco enquanto que Quinn não conseguia tirar da mente o que tinha acontecido a um par de horas. Fingia que dormia, mas não estava. Com os olhos fechados e apoiada no ombro de Santana, que permanecia dormindo sobre a pelúcia que servia de almofada.

Durante todo o caminho tinha pensado naquele ocorrido e como tinha reagido.

Não compreendia suas mudanças bruscas, estava brava com a morena e não somente pela discussão sobre aquele ataque absurdo de ciúmes com respeito a Amber, mas porque sabia que Rachel tinha concordado em passar uns dias a sós com Finn.

Para Quinn aquilo só tinha uma conclusão: Rachel continuava sem confiar nela e assegurava a atenção incondicional do garoto. Jogava dos dois lados, estava brincando com ela e com Finn. Queria ter os dois, não confiava nela, mas necessitava ter seus momentos e ainda acreditando que era tudo mentira por parte da loira, necessitava essa sensação de acreditar que tinha algo mais e Finn, ela o teria sempre ao lado com apenas um estalar de dedos. Por isso se sentia mal, por isso Quinn estava brava e necessitava se mostrar como sempre tinha sido, grossa, sem escrúpulos e compaixão para que Rachel soubesse que já não poderia fazer nada. Que uma coisa era ser sua amiga, tal como lhe prometeu em Nova York e outra coisa era ser sua amante só quando a morena quisesse, como na noite em que foi a sua casa sem motivo aparente e estiveram a ponto de ficarem completamente loucas.

Porém todas essas regras que tinha marcado para sua nova etapa, estava desvanecendo naquela viagem. Rachel, ativa ou passivamente, sempre terminava na metade do olho do furação, nunca permanecia ausente ou afastada diante qualquer circunstancia que acontecia e mesmo que algumas vezes podia permanecer a margem do que acontecia com a morena, tinha outras coisas como a que aconteceu horas antes ou o enjôo que teve no carro, que faziam que a loira não se sentisse com forças para permanecer indiferente e tinha que atuar, na maioria dos casos ajudando Rachel a ficar bem diante o acontecimento.

Não podia seguir assim, se o fazia, cedo ou tarde a morena ia voltar a fazê-la cair aonde não queria.

B: "Como é Spencer?" – perguntou olhando para Rachel, que dirigia.

A pergunta tirou Quinn de seus pensamentos. Santana desvelou ao notar o movimento da cabeça da loira sobre ela.

R: "Spencer?" – retrucou Rachel.

B: "Sim, vamos para sua festa e não tenho nem idéia de como é essa garota..."

R: "Se refere fisicamente ou a sua pessoa?"

B: "Ambas... Como é? Como a conheceu? Não sei, me fale de vocês..."

Quinn entreabriu os olhos ao escutar as perguntas da bailarina. Aquela conversa a incluía também e queria saber o que lhe contava Rachel.

R: "Pois vejamos... por onde começo..." – fez uma longa pausa enquanto pensava.

R: "Fisicamente é... muito linda, é loira e tem os olhos claros... acredito que no meu iPod tem alguma foto." – apontou sua bolsa.

B: "Não quero fotos, quero imaginá-la como você a descreve e depois me surpreender..." – sorriu.

R: "Esta bem, pois é isso... é loira, muito linda, com olhos grandes e azuis, e baixinha... é baixinha porém muito mais alta que eu..."

B: "Como eu?"

R: "Não... menos alta."

B: "Como Quinn?"

Rachel olhou pelo espelho retrovisor a loira. Parecia dormir, mas logo entreabriu os olhos.

R: "Mais ou menos..."

B: "E se parece a ela?" – perguntou curiosa.

R: "Não... não mesmo, são... belezas deferentes..."

Quinn voltava a fechar os olhos, mesmo que falassem de Spencer e a estava nomeando aquilo não tinha a menos importância para estar atenta frente qualquer comentário.

Via que Rachel falava de maneira natural.

B: "E quem é mais linda, ela ou Spencer?" – fez um gesto com sua cabeça apontando Quinn.

R: "Pois..." – fez uma pausa.

Quinn voltou a prestar atenção nas suas palavras.

R: "Spencer é a garota mais doce que conheci, além de linda... e Quinn..." – respirou. "Quinn é a mais linda das garotas que vi na minha vida."

A loira não pode evitar se estremecer diante aquelas palavras da morena e fazendo um esforço conseguiu permanecer com os olhos fechados, tratando de tirar a importância que tinha pra ela e fazendo Rachel ver que não iria surpreendê-la com aquilo.

B: "Está segura?"

Rachel olhou confusa para a bailarina.

R: "A que se refere?"

B: "Disse que Quinn é a garota mais linda que já viu... estando eu na sua frente não creio que minta... essa loira fraca." – voltou sua cabeça para Quinn. "não chega nem nas solas do meu sapato." – sorriu.

Quinn nem se mexeu enquanto tratava com um esforço sobrenatural não rir da frase de Britt.

B: "Aonde se conheceram?"

R: "No colégio." – respondeu rapidamente. "foi a única garota que me ajudou a me sentir bem naquele lugar... de fato, no primeiro dia que cheguei tive um pequeno acidente, todos riram de mim, menos ela que foi a única que me ajudou..."

B: "E Quinn não estava ali?" – perguntou curiosa.

Quinn ficou em alerta ao ver que a bailarina voltava a nomeá-la, ela lembrava com todo detalhe o que aconteceu aquele dia, porém a versão de Rachel era um pouco diferente, devido a seu desconhecimento.

R: "Sim, estava..." – buscou o olhar da loira através do espelho retrovisor.

Quinn permanecia apoiada no ombro de Santana, com os olhos meio fechados.

B: "E ela não te ajudou?"

Q: "Acreditei que estava perguntando por Spencer... não por mim..." – Quinn falou.

B: "Nossa, sinto muito... senhorita inominada..." – disse sarcasticamente. "pensava que estava dormindo e não prestava atenção na nossa conversa."

Quinn abriu seus olhos para olhar para Britt, aquela frase a caiu mal, mas a dançarina continuava com o seu. Santana percebeu o momento e fez um gesto de calma para a loira que tinha separado de seu ombro.

R: "Quinn não me ajudou porque não sabia o que me aconteceu." – tratou de defendê-la diante o ataque de Britt.

Quinn sabia que Rachel estava mentindo, ela estava ali quando chegou na sala e também sabia que permaneceu sentada, sem se mexer da cadeira, quando Spencer ajudou Rachel naquela desastrosa caída que marcou o pontapé inicial para todas as vaias e provocações dos demais garotos da sala, porém Rachel não sabia que foi Quinn, ou Lucy naqueles dias, que após ver como Rachel estava de barriga no chão incentivou Spencer a ajudá-la a se levantar, já que ela tinha pavor, puro terror de se mostrar adiante dos demais e se tivesse saído para ajudar Rachel, as piadas e gargalhadas que escutaram na sala seriam convertidas em insultos maiores.

Ninguém queria Lucy, exceto Spencer. E Spencer era uma das animadoras de torcida, uma das garotas que respeitavam, era a única que podia ajudar a morena, para que não a tratassem como ela. Mesmo que ao final tudo aconteceu como não desejava e Rachel não foi muito querida entre os demais garotos.

B: "E o que mais? Como ficaram amigas?"

R: "Pois desde aquele dia foi a única que tentava me ajudar, fazia as coisas mais fáceis pra mim, sempre irei agradecer a ela, era a única que agüentava que eu falasse todas as horas sobre música e mil histórias... e sempre fazia com um sorriso."

Quinn começou a se incomodar, Rachel nomeava Spencer como a única amiga que teve e mesmo que não quisesse reconhecer, ela também tinha sido sua amiga... e depois de todas as coisas que tinha lhe dito a morena, tinha sido especial em sua vida, porém parecia não lembrar ou não querer lembrar nada dela.

B: "Eu também tinha uma amiga que pensava que era a melhor, mas me tirava todos os meus namorados, jamais irei perdoar."

Santana não pode evitar sorrir diante aquela frase.

B: "Spencer não te tirou nenhum namorado?" – perguntou divertida.

Rachel sorria.

R: "Namorados? Eu?" – riu. "ninguém me queria naquela época, os garotos riam de mim, não desejavam me beijar como queriam beijar a Spencer..."

S: "Naquela época?" – interrompeu a latina. "acredito que agora não tem muitos admiradores, né?" – falou.

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir, tomou de bom humor, porém Quinn começou a sentir que o incomoda que tinha diante aquela conversa se transformava em provocação contra sua pessoa. Santana sabia que Quinn esteve apaixonada por Rachel naquela época e sabia de seus sentimentos por ela agora. Aquela interrupção parecia que só servia pra provocá-la.

R: "Não esteja tão segura, alguns tem..." – piscou o olho para Britt.

B: "Quando foi a primeira vez que beijou um garoto?"

R: "Promete que não vai rir?"

Quinn mudou de postura ao notar que Santana, interessada na conversa, se aproximou com entusiasmo aos banco da frente. A loira lhe tirou a pelúcia e colocou na cabeça enquanto a apoiava contra a janela.

R: "Meu primeiro beijo foi com quinze anos."

Quinn se mexeu inquieta, não conhecia aquela história.

S: "Quinze? Mas se nessa idade supõe que quase..."

B: "Shhhh... deixa que ela conte." – interrompeu. "como foi?"

R: "Pois acabava de celebrar minha festa de aniversário e um dos garotos que convidei se aproximou de mim..."

B: "Como se chamava?" – dificultou o relato da morena.

R: "O garoto que se aproximou? Se chamava Steve..." – olhou para Quinn através do espelho. "Steve McCurt.

Quinn abriu os olhos ao escutar o nome e se encontrou com o olhar de Rachel.

B: "Steveeeee..." – disse de forma divertida. "e como beijava Steve?"

R: "Não, Steve não me beijou." – seguia lançando olhares para Quinn. "Steve veio falar comigo porque estava apaixonado por uma amiga minha e queria que eu falasse com ela. Lhe disse que falaria e logo me pediu que ficasse com um amigo seu. Assim combinamos um piquenique para estar os quatro juntos."

Quinn a olhava incrádula. Steve McCurt tinha sido seu primeiro amor, esse amor platônico que toda garota tem na sua adolescência e que jamais seria algo mais. Rachel sabia, ela mesma tinha lhe confessado que o garoto que gostava era ele, tempo antes de ficar louca pela morena, porém quando isso aconteceu Quinn encontrou nesse garoto e seu amoré platônico por ele, a desculpa perfeita para que a morena não soubesse nada sobre os sentimentos que Quinn tinha por ela.

R: "Aquele encontro duplo nunca aconteceu, porque minha amiga." – olhou novamente para Quinn. "não estava na cidade, mas eu si tive meu encontro com o amigo de Steve, que se chamava Ron Trevor, nós fomos a um parque e ele preparou uma cesta para fazer o piquenique que não tínhamos podido fazer os quatro. E foi aí onde me beijou."

B: "Nossa, que romântico..."

R: "Bem, não foi tão romântico se pensa que na realidade tudo estava preparado para Steve e minha amiga... e no final foi eu a que levou aquele beijo."

B: "E que tal o beijo?"

R: "Nunca vou me esquecer porque foi o primeiro, mas... não foi o melhor."

Quinn esquivou o olhar de Rachel. 'tem que ser forte, não siga a corrente...' – dizia para si mesma.

B: "E você San? Quando te beijaram pela primeira vez?"

S: "Faz muito tempo que nem me lembro... ou... espera..." – fez uma pausa. "sim, me lembro, foi no colégio também, mas creio que tinha onze ou doze anos..."

Todas olharam para a latina surpreendidas.

R: "Onze anos?" – perguntou incrédula.

S: "Sim... ou doze, não lembro muito bem, mas foi divertido, apostei com minhas amigas que beijava um garoto de nossa sala e terminei ganhando a aposta, porque o garoto também queria me beijar... mas não lembro se gostei ou não... foi só um jogo."

R: "E o seu Britt?"

B: "O meu foi em uma garota e acredito que tinha treze anos..."

S: "Uma garota? Estou perdendo algo?" – Santana se surpreendeu diante a declaração da bailarina. Nunca pensou que Britt tivesse se apaixonado por nenhuma outra.

B: "Sim, era minha amiga e nenhuma das duas tinha beijado a nenhum garoto, assim que decidimos nos beijar para saber o que era e poder dizer que sabíamos beijar."

S: "Oh Deus..." – exclamou.

R: "Beijou sua amiga?" – interrogou.

Quinn abaixou seu olhar diante a pergunta da morena. Era absurda, elas duas tinham beijado sendo "só" amigas ou tentando ser. Não entendia porque perguntava isso, por acaso não queria se lembrar das duas?

B: "Claro, nunca beijou uma amiga?"

Merecido, pensou Quinn. Rachel tinha merecido, tinha conseguido com suas perguntas estúpidas que Brittany a fizesse aquela questão.

Rachel duvidou antes de responder.

R: "Não, nunca beijei uma amiga..."

Quinn voltou a buscar o olhar da morena através do retrovisor, enquanto que Santana e Brittany se olhavam surpreendidas.

S: "Isso é mentira e você sabe." – falou a latina. "você já beijou a uma amiga..."

Quinn olhou brava pra Santana.

R: "Não." – voltou a negar.

B: "O que passa com..." – fez uma pausa e observou a Santana que olhava para Quinn.

R: "E o que passa com quem Britt?" – perguntou incrédula.

Santana reparou o olhar de Quinn e lembrou que nem para ela e nem para Rachel Britt sabia de nada. A bailarina estava a ponto de deixar claro que conhecia a história entre as duas e delatar que tinha sido ela que lhe contou.

S: "Meninas... mudemos de tema, ok?" – tratou de desviar a conversa.

Q: "Não Santana, não vai mudar de tema, porque eu quero saber a quem se refere Britt quando fala..." – olhava desafiante para a latina.

Santana se deixou cair sobre o encosto do sofá respirando, se dando por vencida e sabendo que Quinn sabia que Britt conhecia seu segredo.

Rachel observava sem compreender nada.

B: "Quinn, se te serve de algo... te direi que eu já sabia tudo quando Santana me disse."

S: "Perfeito Britt, arrume..." – ironizou.

R: "O que sabia? O que te disse?" – tratava de não se perder.

B: "Por que esconde? Tão mal é que suas amigas saibam que vocês se beijaram?" – olhou para as duas.

Quinn se lamentou, não só chateava saber que Santana tinha contado, isso quase que compreendia sabendo da relação que as duas tinham, mas agora Rache sabia que ela tinha confessado, que Santana e Britt sabiam de sua história e não tinham nem a mais remota idéia de como iria tomar isso.

R: "Eu não posso esconder que beijei Quinn, porque todas viram na festa de Emily..."

B: "Então, porque disse que nunca beijou uma amiga?"

Quinn permanecia seria diante as respostas da morena.

R: "Por que Quinn e eu não éramos amigas... e creio que isso era algo evidente, né?"

Todas se olharam, Quinn sorriu para si mesma, aquela resposta tinha deixado sem argumentos a Britt, porém aquela conversa estava lhe chateando ainda mais.

B: "Só beijou Quinn naquela festa?" – perguntou direta.

A cabine do carro inundou com o silencio.

Rachel buscou com o olhar o rosto de Quinn, que tencionou sua mandíbula ao mesmo tempo que esquivava os olhos da morena. Santana se viu encurralada.

B: "Me dão pena..." – exclamou diante o mutismo de ambas.

Quinn não suportou mais aquela situação e o sarcasmo da bailarina.

Q: "Te damos pena?" – protestou. "Você sim que me dá pena, que leva toda a viagem se metendo em assuntos que não te incubem..." – recriminou.

Brittany virou-se para Quinn ao escutar aquelas palavras.

B: "Que eu me meto nos seus assuntos? Vamos Lucy, você é estúpida, são vocês as que estão fazendo que essa viagem seja longa e chata por culpa das suas duplas moralidades, sobretudo você." – exclamou. "que ultimamente se converteu em alma penada..." – voltou a olhar pra frente. "nem sequer quando estava grávida era chata assim." – concluiu.

Q: "Você é uma imbecil!" – gritou furiosa.

S: "Ei, tranquila que ela não te insultou." – interrompeu Santana.

Q: "Você me deixa em paz." – olhou para a latina. "é por sua culpa que está acontecendo isso."

S: "Por minha culpa? Não sou eu a que está brava com o mundo..."

Rachel não dava crédito ao que estava acontecendo entre as três, permanecia calada, dirigindo.

B: "Eu sou uma imbecil, mas tenho minhas idéias claras e quando estou apaixonada digo e pronto, não faço a vida dos outros uma chatice..."

Quinn estava alterada, seus olhos desprendiam ira ao escutar aquelas palavras mas logo ficaram marejados.

B: "Não me dá pena porque vai chorar." – disse após escutar o silencio da loira. "me dá pena que esteja perdendo algo como o que sente por puro orgulho..."

Q: "Cale-se!" – soltou com a respiração entrecortada.

Rachel notou que o carro perdia velocidade e instintivamente foi aproximando do acostamento.

S: "O que faz Berry?" – perguntou ao notar a manobra.

R: "Não faço nada, o carro está deixando de rodar..." – disse enquanto olhava os comandos do painel.

Q: "O que faltava." – disse Quinn se deixando cair sobre o encosto.

S: "Como que não anda?" – perguntou preocupada.

R: "Não anda." – meio que gritou. "não sei o que acontece... só tem essa luz acesa." – disse apontando para uma pequena luz.

Santana se lançou por cima do banco e comprovou a pequena luz da qual falava a morena.

S: "Oh merda! É a gasolina... estamos sem gasolina." – exclamou. "por que diabos não disse que estávamos sem gasolina?"

R: "Não é meu carro, não tenho nem idéia o que significa isso... e leva todo o tempo me entretendo com a história de vocês..."

Brittany começou a rir.

B: "É genial, estamos na metade do..." – levantou o olhar ao redor. "... nada e sem gasolina..."

Quinn não suportava Britt naquele momento e sem duvidar abriu a porta e desceu do carro, logo todas a seguiu.

R: "O que vamos fazer?"

S: "Esperar que passe alguém ou chamar a polícia para que venham nos dar uma mão."

Quinn permanecia alheia.

B: "Disso eu gosto, começa a diversão."

Q: "Porque não deixa de dizer tonterias." – encarou a bailarina. "não se dá conta de que estamos em problemas... tudo parece divertido pra você."

S: "Chega Quinn." – se interpôs entre as duas. "deixa de tirar as coisas de sério."

A loira lançou um olhar assassino para Santana.

R: "Meninas." – Rachel pegou seu GPS da bolsa. "segundo isso estamos a um par de quilômetros de um posto, não está muito longe..."

S: "De onde tirou isso?" – perguntou olhando para o navegador.

Quinn se manteve em silencio ao ver o dispositivo da morena.

R: "Isso não importa, o que importa é que estamos próximo de um posto de gasolina e necessitamos ir até lá como for..."

B: "Pretende que empurremos o carro até lá?"

R: "Não sei, mas algo temos que fazer... por aqui não passa nem as nuvens, não podemos ficar esperando..."

S: "Opto por chamar a polícia e que nos ajude..."

Q: "Eu vou pela gasolina." – disse enquanto se aproximava do carro e pegava sua bolsa.

S: "O que? Esta louca? Como vai andando por aí?"

Q: "Te ocorre algo melhor?" – disse brava.

S: "Eu não vou abandonar o carro aqui, na metade do nada..."

Q: "Não disse para irmos pela gasolina, disse que eu vou pela gasolina." – disse apontando para si.

R: "Eu vou com você."

Quinn a olhou.

Q: "Não faz falta, se isso..." – apontou para o navegador. "... disse que tem um posto aqui perto não tem problema..."

R: "Britt e Santana ficam com o carro... eu te acompanho." – disse sem atender ao comentário da loira.

Q: "O que queira." – pegou uma das garrafas de água e começou a andar pelo acostamento.

Rachel a imitou após pegar o chapéu da loira e sua bolsa no banco de trás.

Santana e Britt ficaram quietas, olhando como as duas abandonavam o lugar.

B: "Caminhem pela sombra." – gritou a bailarina. "que os bombons derretem com o sol." – brincou.

Rachel ignorou o comentário da loira enquanto que Quinn, sem virar, levantou o dedo do meio em um claro gesto de desprezo.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	28. Tormenta de verão

**Tormenta de Verão**

_Quinta-feira 10 de Julho, 17:23pm Springfield_

O sol se impunha por cima de suas cabeças e a temperatura aumentava, superando os 30oC. Ambas levavam já um bom tempo de caminhada.

Ao seu redor só podia observar extensos vales, com matas em pontos estratégicos. A estrada estava deserta, durante o curto trajeto não passou nenhum carro, absolutamente ninguém que pudesse levá-las até o posto de gasolina.

R: "Por que se comporta assim com Britt?" – perguntou Rachel tratando de tirar uma conversa.

Tinham caminhado durante quase 5 minutos sem dirigir a palavra e a morena estava a ponto de estourar. Não suportava esse silencio, esse mutismo da loira.

Q: "Não é assunto seu." – contestou com indiferença.

R: "Já conhece a Britt, sempre é assim, mas no o faz por mal." – ignorou a resposta de Quinn.

Q: "Rachel..." – fez uma pausa. "não vou falar disso e muito menos com você, assim que deixa estar..." – continuava séria.

R: "Esta bem, mas ao menos poderíamos falar de algo... não posso ficar tanto tempo calada, minhas cordas vocais ficaram vagas e não me convém..."

Quinn respirou.

A decisão da morena por acompanhá-la tinha lhe caído bem, era certo que estava brava, que não desejava botar todo o esforço por ignorá-la a perder, mas a loira não conseguia tirar Rachel da mente e apesar da contínua luta para evitar, tê-la ao lado, mesmo que só fosse uns metros a sós e sem dirigir a palavra lhe fazia ilusão. Era o simples fato de contar com a presença dela para que aquela sensação a enchesse por completo.

No fundo, tinha muito que agradecer a Britt, por ter conseguido que Rachel viajasse com elas. Era uma mescla de sentimentos, passava mal por tê-la tão perto e não poder dizer tudo o que sentia ou se deixar levar por seus sentimentos, mas agradecia que estivesse ali e não ficar louca pensando onde estaria no caso de que não tivesse viajado com elas.

Aquela viagem teria sido um inferno, psicologicamente, se Quinn não soubesse absolutamente nada da morena.

Porém a tinha ali, a seu lado, caminhando com ela, tratando de tirar uma conversa de todas as formas possíveis, a fazendo sentir-se acompanhada apesar das diferenças que tinham.

Se sentia afortunada.

Q: "Façamos um trato." – falou por fim. "conversamos durante o caminho até o posto de gasolina e na volta e quando estivermos no carro, me ignorará como eu te ignoro..."

R: "O que? Que sentido tem isso?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Aceita ou seguimos assim?"

Rachel ficou pensativa, voltava a se perguntar o porque de tanta raiva, porque tanto ódio, se era ela a que deveria estar brava.

R: "Eu não te ignorei nunca..."

Q: "Não quero falar disso..."

R: "Deus Quinn." – exclamou. "diz que eu sou frustrante, mas você não fica atrás... Me coloca condição para falar, aceito, tiro um tema e me diz que disso não... então, do que quer que falemos?"

Tinha razão, estava se comportando como uma menina malcriada, estava exigindo algo que não tinha sentido e porém a morena aceitou aquela estupidez para que conversassem e depois seguia exigindo mais. Tinha que ser mais compreensiva.

Q: "Por exemplo, pode me explicar por que disso sobre Steve?"

Rachel sorriu.

R: "O que quer saber? Por quem estava louco?"

Quinn olhou pelo canto do olho a morena, tratando de averiguar se aquilo era uma brincadeira.

Rachel sorria.

Q: "Estava apaixonado por Spencer?" – perguntou curiosa.

R: "Por Spencer?" – sorriu. "Não!"

Quinn a olhou incrédula.

R: "Quinn, Steve estava louco por você..."

Q: "O que disse?" – se surpreendeu. "Tá me zuando?"

R: "Não, Ron me disse que Steve estava apaixonado por você desde que te conheceu, que houve um dia em que ele te pediu que o ajudasse com umas tarefas ou algo assim e que foi tão encantadora com ele que começou a te olhar dessa forma tão especial..."

Quinn corou, lhe custava acreditar na história, mas aquele fato aconteceu de verdade e por aquilo a morena ainda não estava na escola.

R: "Também disse..." – continuou ao ver que Quinn prestava atenção. "... que não era capaz de te dizer nada porque lhe dava a impressão de que você jamais lhe prestaria essa atenção..."

Q: "O que pretendia? Steve era um dos garotos que riam de mim..."

R: "Não acredito que ele fizesse isso... quando Ron me confessou, tinha razão, Steve simplesmente seguia a corrente dos demais, mas nunca zuou de você, pelo menos não que eu me lembre... Você lembra de algo que fez contra você?"

Quinn pensava, tratava de buscar algum fato ou acontecimento daquela época que lhe tirasse a dúvida. Rachel permanecia a espera.

Q: "Não lembro de nada agora..."

R: "Eu só lembro do dia em que Spencer conseguiu tirar o nome do garoto que você gostava, estava tão brava que era divertido... por que te custou tanto nos dizer?"

Quinn permanecia em silencio, lembrando toda a cena.

Spencer e Rachel se propuseram a buscar um parceiro para Lucy para o baile de fim de ano, a loira não tinha contato com ninguém, só falava com elas e as duas garotas não estavam dispostas a que perdesse aquela festa. Foram muitos dias, os que passaram ambas tratando de escolher um garoto que gostasse a pequena Lucy, mas não tinha maneira de fazê-la falar.

Todos lhe pareciam estúpidos, tosos tinham rido dela em alguma ocasião e ao contrário de Rachel, ela não podia deixar passar aquelas zuações e perdoar aqueles garotos por um simples encontro para o baile.

Mas aquele dia a coisa complicou, Spencer a obrigou a dizer com qual dos garoto etária disposta a ir ao baile e se viu encurralada, sem nenhuma saída. Naquele momento, já tinha esses sentimentos confusos por Rachel e tinha que fazer algo para tratar de tampá-los como fosse.

Steve McCurt passou justamente na frente das garotas quando falavam no pátio da escola e os olhos de Lucy foram pousar sobre ele por pura casualidade. Spencer entendeu que aquele gesto era o sinal que estavam buscando e que Steve era o garoto pelo qual Lucy estava louca. Foi a desculpa perfeita para evitar qualquer tipo de dúvida das garotas e também serviu a ela já que desde aquele instante, e fazendo um grande esforço, começou a ver aquele garoto de uma forma diferente.

Que ilusa ao pensar que aquilo poderia fazer que esquecesse Rachel.

Q: "Era um encontro, não pretenda muito..."

R: "Mas éramos suas amigas, jê te contava mil segredos, tínhamos confiança, né?"

Quinn a olhou apenada. Ela ainda guardava o maior de todos os segredos que podia contar, que sentido tinha contar mil histórias se o único que lhe importava não podia dizer.

Q: "Cada um é como é Rachel, você tinha e tem a sorte de ter essa... personalidade, não tinha essa insegurança, esse peso nos ombros... não posso mudar meu passado..." – foi sincera.

Rachel notou a tristeza nas palavras de loira.

R: "Pois já sabe, tinha u dos garotos mais... lindos." – sorriu. "louco por seus ossos... pena que não pode te beijar..." – se lamentou ao dizer aquilo.

Quinn virou sua cabeça para o campo que ia passado ao lado tratando de ignorar aquele comentário.

R: "Escute... e agora que penso... Como foi seu primeiro beijo?"

Quinn tratou de não sorrir enquanto olhava pra frente, a imagem de seu primeiro beijo tinha vindo a mente e não pode se conter e manter-se séria.

Q: "Foi em Columbia, no centro para 'curar'..." – sorriu. "... da minha suposta homossexualidade."

Rachel prestava atenção.

Q: "Tinha um garoto, se chamava Josh e também estava ali porque seus pais não aceitavam que fosse gay. Porém ele o tinha claríssimo, não como eu..." – fez uma pausa. "... nos tornamos amigos, ele me dizia constantemente que nada do que fizessem ia fazer ele mudar de idéia, era um garoto feliz, gostava de ser como era e enfrentava tudo aquilo com valentia..." – o rosto de Quinn foi enchendo de ternura. "os diretores que tratavam de nos curar, viram que Josh e eu estávamos muito tempo juntos e fizemos um pacto para fazer eles acreditarem que tínhamos nos apaixonado, para que nos deixassem em paz e nossos pais nos tirassem dali... Um dia a Josh ocorreu que os... professores... nos vissem beijando e assim fizemos... Dissimulamos escapar mas sabendo que estavam nos observando e nos beijamos."

R: "Veja... boa estratégia..."

Os olhos de Quinn pareciam apenados.

Q: "Beijar aquele garoto foi o melhor e por sua vez o pior que me aconteceu. Não posso dizer orgulhosa que meu primeiro beijo foi cheio de ilusão e carinho como podem dizer a maioria das garotas, mas tão pouco me arrependo de ter beijado ele."

R: "E ele o que opinou?" – tratou de evitar que a loira se sentisse pior lembrando seus sentimentos.

Q: "Pois..." – olhou para Rachel. "me disse que foi asqueroso." – sorriu. "mas me confessou que tive a honra de ser a única garota que beijaria aqueles lábios."

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir diante o tom de voz que utilizou a loira.

R: "Voltou a saber dele?"

Q: "Não, meus pais me tiraram antes do centro, eles não gostavam que tivesse amizade com ele, por mais beijos que nos déssemos... Perdi todo o contato com ele." – se entristeceu.

R: "E por que não o busca? Seguramente que por meio de qualquer rede social é fácil encontrá-lo... Sabe seu sobrenome ou endereço?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Rachel..." – mudou de tema. "esse é o posto?" – apontava para frente.

Tinham percorrido todo o trajeto até chegar na área de serviço e graças aquela conversa foi mais ameno e menos cansativo.

Conseguiram comprar a gasolina necessária para que o carro chegasse sem problemas até aquele lugar, mas nenhuma das duas tinha pensado em como iam transportar o combustível até o carro. Por sorte, existiam umas pequenas bolsas preparadas para aquilo, porém o caminho de volta lhes apresentava mais esgotado.

Tinham percorrido quase 3 km a pleno sol e agora tinham que voltar a repetir, compartilhando uma bolsa cheia de gasolina.

Rachel solucionou o problema e após fazer várias caras de dor e pena diante um dos frentistas, conseguiu que esse convencesse seu chefe para que permitisse levar as garotas para o carro, onde esperavam Santana e Britt.

Quinn voltava a se surpreender diante a ação de Rachel e não pode evitar lembrar aquele momento em que após serem pegas por sua mãe em sua própria casa, a morena conseguiu convencê-la após fazer umas lágrimas caírem por suas bochechas, dignas de qualquer prêmio de melhor atriz dramática.

Sem tempo para assimilar, as duas garotas iam de volta para o Chevrolet de Santana, em um velho Toyota, propriedade do frentista e conduzido pelo mesmo.

Apenas tardaram uns minutos para completar o caminho e agradecendo o garoto pelo detalhe, desceram do carro, dispostas a se encontrar com Santana e Britt, porém a situação não era essa precisamente a que encontraram ao chegar na caminhonete.

Estava vazia. As malas seguiam ali, mas nem rastro das duas. Rachel olhava para Quinn tratando de buscar uma explicação, enquanto a loira mais tranquila, olhava ao seu redor buscando algum indício de que fizesse saber aonde diabos estavam.

Não tiveram que esperar muito.

Umas gargalhadas e o ruído de capote na água chamaram a atenção das duas. Vinha de uma pequena floresta que se encontrava do lado oposto do acostamento onde estavam paradas. Quinn não duvidou em se aproximar. Foi deixando para trás o carro, com Rachel a observando incrédula.

A loira se esquivou de várias árvores e arbustos, logo encontrou um muro de quase 2 metros de altura, atrás dele e após observar entre uma tela de arame, pode descobrir entre várias cercas e árvores pequenas, uma enorme piscina ou tanque. O som de capote na água e os risos vinham dali. Deveria ser profunda porque não podia ver nada do que acontecia naquele interior. Só escutava sons.

Q: "Olá?" – perguntou esperando alguma resposta.

O som de água parou e de repente a cabeça de Santana apareceu por cima da parede do tanque.

S: "Já voltou?" – disse enquanto tratava de secar o rosto e olho.

Q: "O que faz aí? Aonde está Britt?"

Uma mão apareceu atrás da latina.

S: "Estamos combatendo o calor." – disse divertida.

Q: "Oh Deus... Nós andando para conseguir gasolina e vocês brincando em uma piscina? Era o que me faltava..."

Quinn deu meia volta e se afastou direta para o carro. Rachel continuava imóvel, ao lado do carro.

R: "O que passa?"

Q: "Nada... só que as vigias sabem como passar bem enquanto nós nos preocupamos..."

Rachel a olhava sem compreender nada enquanto que Quinn abrindo o tanque de gasolina se dispunha a esvaziar a bolsa com o combustível.

Rachel tentava averiguar o que é que sucedia, quando Santana e Britt apareceram em roupa interior, completamente molhadas e rindo.

R: "De onde vem?" – perguntou ao vê-las.

B: "Encontramos uma piscina abandonada... podemos voltar?"

Q: "Uma piscina?" – disse enquanto terminava de esvaziar a bolsa. "isso não é uma piscina, é um tanque ou lago que Deus sabe pra que serva..."

B: "Tem água... é uma piscina..." – disse enquanto tratava de se cobrir.

Q: "Como você diga..."

S: "Trouxeram a gasolina?"

R: "Sim, mas só o suficiente para encher o tanque e voltar para o posto..."

Q: "E deveríamos ir já." – concluiu. "gostaria de chegar em Tulsa antes de que anoiteça.

S: "Teremos que esperar secar, não penso em dirigir molhando tudo..."

Q: "Não vou esperar... não é meu problema."

S: "Te lembro que vamos no meu carro." – respondeu.

R: "Tranquilas garotas... Britt e você podem ir atrás enquanto secam e eu dirijo..."

B: "Trato feito." – não duvidou em subir na parte traseira e esperou que Santana também o fizesse apenas uns segundos mais tarde.

Q: "Não é justo." – recriminou.

R: "Deixa Quinn, logo elas dirigem e pronto... mas vamos antes de perder mais tempo."

Q: "Eu vou dirigir, sua vez de descansar..." – foi direta.

Rachel não duvidou e se sentou no banco do co-piloto enquanto Quinn voltava a colocar marcha no carro.

Acabaram de entrar no estado de Oklahoma. Quinn decidiu seguir dirigindo, pensou que era a melhor maneira de não perder tempo, estava com obsessão por chegar em Tulsa, onde passariam a noite. Tinha que ser assim se não quisesse desfazer todo o trajeto que tinha marcado na rota.

R: "Quinn, não é justo que faça todo o trajeto... Santana e Britt estão mais que secas e você necessita descansar..."

Q: "Não vou parar agora, em uma hora mais ou menos chegaremos em Tulsa e não quero perder mais tempo."

R: "Na verdade... elas são únicas, jamais teria me ocorrido fazer algo assim. Já imaginou se aparece o dono dessa piscina?"

Q: "Isso não era uma piscina, nem sequer creio que essa água estivesse em condições... mas ainda assim teria me encantado que as pegassem, assim pensariam duas vezes antes de voltar a fazer algo assim."

R: "Não seja cruel, elas passaram bem... tomara que fizesse essas coisas... teria mil histórias para contar para meus netos..." – sorriu.

Quinn ficou pensativa durante uns minutos. Cada vez que Rachel falava algo,a ela vinham mil imagens na mente e naquela ocasião não pode evitar vê-la, como uma anciã feliz, rodeada de crianças e todos escutando com entusiasmo as histórias da morena.

O sorriso inundou seu rosto.

R: "Do que ri?" – perguntou ao notar a expressão da loira.

Q: "De nada." – voltou a mudar seu gesto. "pode buscar algum hotel nesse navegador que tem?"

R: "Hotel? Claro, imagino que sim..." – disse enquanto buscava o dispositivo na bolsa.

Q: "Por que não disse que o trazia?" – perguntou.

R: "Não sei." – disse enquanto ligava o aparelho. "gosto de seguir a rota que marcou..."

Q: "Pensava que ia ficar brava?" – a olhou pelo canto do olho.

R: "Um pouco..." – abaixou a cabeça. "mas pensando bem, que iria se ofender..."

Quinn permaneceu calada diante aquela frase. Ela jamais ficaria brava por algo assim, de fato, é provável que tivesse agradecido se chega a saber que a morena levava o navegador.

R: "O hotel mais perto de Tulsa e nós agora mesmo esta a... quarenta minutos mais ou menos..."

Q: "Ok..."

R: "Deixa que eu anoto a direção exata..." – Rachel não duvidou em pegar a caneta que utilizava para marcar a rota e buscou um papel onde anotar todos os detalhes.

Não encontrou nada na bolsa e percebeu a pequena caderneta de Quinn. Permanecia no pequeno espaço que tinha entre ambos os bancos. Fez intenção de pegá-la mas a loira estava pendente.

Q: "Deixa isso." – disse séria.

R: "Necessito um papel onde anotar." – contestou tratando de se explicar.

Q: "Não toque na caderneta Rachel." – desafiou.

Rachel ficou muda. Outra vez essa mudança de humor. Há uns segundos Quinn não parava de sorris e de repente voltava a ser grossa, a responder de maneira brusca e desagradável, a tratá-la mal.

Quinn se sentiu mal ao falar daquela forma, mas não podia permitir que a morena lesse absolutamente nada do que tinha escrito ali. Notou como Rachel voltava o olhar para o GPS, com o rosto sério e sem compreender nada.

Não soube o que dizer e se dedicou a continuar dirigindo, mas algo a chamou a atenção.

Observou com determinação o céu. Um acúmulo de nuvens pretas aparecia no horizonte, avançando contra elas rapidamente.

Q: "Rachel." – voltou a mudar o tom. "o que acha de rirmos um pouco?"

Rachel a olhou sem compreender nada. Há uns minutos a loira a desafiou por tentar tocar aquela caderneta e agora voltava a mudar de humor como se nada tivesse acontecido.

R: "Rir?" – perguntou incrédula.

Quinn notou que a morena estava um pouco chateada, lógico depois de suas mudanças de atitude.

Q: "Rachel, sinto muito ser assim." – se sentia mal. "sei que não controlo meus comentários e... é provável que esteja ficando louca tratando de averiguar como falar comigo para que não te responda de má vontade..."

R: "Não tem que sentir nada..." – interrompeu a loira. "é assim e pronto... além do mais, se supões que deveríamos nos ignorar e porem conversa comigo." – abaixou seu olhar. "é mais do que esperava."

Quinn se sentiu realmente mal por aquelas palavras, estava sendo imbecil, tinha tentado por todos os modos não falar com ela e não podia evitar e cada vez que o fazia, seu orgulho falava mais alto e lhe falava de forma desprezível e violenta. Aquilo tinha que acabar. Estava fazendo dano a si mesma.

Q: "Não sei o que te dizer." – apenas saia a voz. "mas estou furiosa com você e cada vez que me fala... me lembro e não posso evitar..."

R: "Eu também estou brava com você Quinn, mas podemos tentar nos levar bem, mesmo que seja agora, vamos estar todo o fim de semana juntas e não podemos fazer isso com Spencer... Santana e Britt estão acostumadas a nos ver discutir, mas ela não..."

Q: "Eu sei..." – engoliu saliva.

Para Quinn a pegou de surpresa aquela confissão de que Rachel também estava brava com ela. Sua atitude tinha sido tão diferente que a loira pensou que a cantora queria voltar a ter sua amizade, porem agora lhe dizia que estava brava. Como poderia fazer? Como podia afastar a braveza, a raiva e ser doce e amável? Para ela era impossível. Quanto melhor a tratava a morena, mais raiva lhe dava a Quinn.

R: "Do que vamos rir?" – perguntou dando fim ao assunto, ao ver que Quinn se sentia pior.

Quinn a olhou e lhe agradeceu a mudança de tema com um leve sorriso.

Q: "Já verá..." – voltou para frente.

Rachel olhou pra frente seguindo a mesma direção que a loira, não entendia a que se referia mas permaneceu calada, esperando aquilo que ia lhe fazer rir.

Os minutos passavam e nada acontecia, Quinn mantinha o sorriso e Rachel esperava ansiosa. De repente um golpe no teto do carro a tirou da espera. Santana tratava de chamá-las. Rachel tirou sua cabeça pela janela olhando pra trás, enquanto que Quinn começou a rir.

S: "Diga a Quinn para parar o carro... está começando a chover..." –gritou.

Rachel entrou na cabine disposta a dar a mensagem para a loira, mas se deparou com uma Quinn com um sorriso enorme e travesso.

R: "Quinn... está chovendo..." – disse a observando atônita.

As gotas começaram a ser notadas pelo vidro dianteiro.

Q: "Te disse que íamos rir um pouco." – disse sem deixar de sorrir.

Rachel ficou boquiaberta.

R: "Vai deixar que se molhem?"

Q: "É uma tormenta de verão... e queriam ficar nessa piscina né? Um pouco de chuva não lhes cairá mal..."

R: "Oh meu Deus..." – a morena não terminava de acreditar.

S: "Quinn! Estamos nos molhando." – gritava desde a parte traseira enquanto dava golpes no teto. "vai me pagar..."

Q: "Não queria água?" – gritou.

S: "Vai me pagar..."

B: "Quinn, eu te adoro!" – gritou a bailarina dando gargalhadas.

Q: "Tranquilas..." – ria. "em vinte minutos chegamos no hotel."

Rachel a olhava, lhe encantava ver aquela parte travessa da loira e seu sorriso era contagioso, tanto que não pode evitar soltar uma gargalhada que fez com que a loira voltasse seu olhar para ela.

Durante uns segundos se olharam sorrindo, parecia como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se nada tivesse feito discutirem. Quinn voltou a prestar atenção na estrada, ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto que tinha completamente hipnotizada a morena.

R: "Senti sua falta."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	29. Cheiro de baunilha

**Cheiro de Baunilha**

_Quinta-feira 10 de Julho, 21:35pm Tulsa-Oklahoma._

S: "É consciente de que vai me pagar isso cedo ou tarde, verdade?"

Q: "Vamos Santana." – for sarcástica. "só foram quatro gotas... e queria se refrescar um pouco, né?"

S: "Não teve graça... temos a roupa ensopada..."

B: "Eu adorei..."

As garotas caminhavam até o hotel que minutos antes tinha buscado Rachel em seu navegador. Estavam na redondeza de Catoosa, uma pequena vila situada a escassos quil6ometros de Tulsa. A noite tinha chegado e tinham que encontrar um lugar onde dormir.

O hotel situado em uma estrada secundária, paralela a interestadual 44 não era grande coisa, ao menos a primeira vista. Contava com uma pequena tenda que ao mesmo tempo servia se bar. Através das janelas só puderam observar vários homens, sentados no pequeno balcão e um casal sentado em uma das mesas.

Justamente ao lado da tenda, estava a recepção do hotel. Uma lugar pequeno que deixava bastante a desejar e na qual nem sequer cabiam as quatro meninas. Em cima de um velho e pequeno balcão tinha uma campainha. Britt se adiantou a Rachel e o tocou.

Uns minutos mais tarde, apareceu atrás da cortina que se fazia de porta, um homem de uns 50 anos, de grandes proporções, com um bigode que lhe caía pela comissura dos lábio e uma escassa fileira de cabelos que percorria sua cabeça de orelha a orelha, deixando amostra sua calvície.

As quatro olharam o tipo de cima a baixo. Rachel e Britt instintivamente retrocederam diante a imponente figura do recepcionista.

- "O que querem?" – perguntou de má vontade.

Q: "Ola." – cumprimentou. "tem quartos disponíveis?" – tratou de ser doce.

- "Para vocês? Estão fugindo de casa?"

S: "Não é problema seu... tem quartos?" – foi grossa.

O homem olhou uma a uma. Quinn e Santana mantinham o tipo diante o olhar desconfiado do recepcionista. Britt não prestava atenção enquanto que Rachel tratava de se esconder atrás das costas de Quinn.

Aquele tipo lhe dava medo, tinha cara de poucos amigos.

- "Quantos quartos?" ironizou.

S: "Quatro quartos..."

R: "Três..." – exclamou. "não... não quero dormir sozinha..." – gaguejou.

B: "Voto por dois... assim dormimos todas acompanhadas." – disse olhando para Santana.

- "Vocês decidem?"

Q: "Quanto custa a noite?" – perguntou ignorando as demais.

- "Cem reais..."

"O que?" – disseram todas em uníssono.

S: "Nem de brincadeira... Vamos para outro lugar..."

R: "Não podemos pagar cem reais por um quarto para uma noite..." – disse com um fio de voz.

Quinn se virou para as três garotas.

Q: "Se pegamos um só, pagaremos vinte e cinco reais... por pessoa.

S: "Por que dormir mal? Seguramente que próximo tem mais hotéis... esse tipo só quer se aproveitar de nós..."

- "Não se equivoque, senhorita." – disse um pouco mais amável o recepcionista. "a loira tem razão, se reserva um quarto podem dormir as quatro perfeitamente, a cama é ampla e tem um sofá bastante grande... não vai encontrar nada mais barato a esses horas..."

Quinn voltou a olhar para as três que seguiam sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

Q: "Não podemos perder mais tempo, se continuarmos nos entretendo, teremos que gastar mais dinheiro em comida, em gasolina... se paramos aqui e saímos cedo, teremos descansado e chegaremos em Los Angeles pela tarde..."

B: "A loira tem razão..." – disse imitando o tom de voz do recepcionista.

R: "Eu faço o que disserem." – seguia olhando pelo canto do olho o tipo que torcia sua boca formando um leve sorriso ao comprovar que Rachel não lhe tirava o olho de cima.

Quinn olhou para Santana esperando sua aprovação.

S: "Hoje estou te odiando mais do que nunca... sabe?" – disse brava.

Quinn sorriu, aquilo era a confirmação que esperava por parte da latina e se dirigiu até o recepcionista aceitando o quarto.

S: "Espero que a suíte real tenha ao menos um chuveiro." – ironizou enquanto o tipo lhe entregava as chaves.

- "Claro." – sorriu.

Rachel, Britt e Quinn saíram da recepção diretas para o carro, para pegarem a bagagem, enquanto que Santana buscava o quarto.

Se encontrava no extremo oposto, o hotel contava com duas plantas, os quartos se alinhavam em filas unidas por um estreito corredor.

B: "Quarto vinte e sete." – disse enquanto abria a porta. "não lembro nenhuma profecia sobre o número vinte e sete... e vocês?" – perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto.

S: "Não sei, mas tenho visto tantos filmes de terror que já não me assustam os hotéis de estrada..."

O quarto era bastante amplo para o que esperavam. Uma cama de casal abaixo uma janela se encontrava na parte esquerda, o sofá ao qual fez menção o recepcionista se encontrava em frente a porta de entrada com uma pequena mesinha em frente e uma pequena televisão colada na parede em cima da porta. A direita uma pequena porta dava para uma banheiro, com um chuveiro, uma pia e um vaso.

S: "Cem reais por isso?" – se lamentava.

Q: "Deixemos de lamentar, se não chega a ser por Rachel nenhuma teríamos buscado nada e agora mesmo estaríamos no carro, dando voltas ou dormindo em uma estrada..."

S: "Isso é novo pra mim... agora valoriza o que faz Rachel... O que aconteceu enquanto iam pela gasolina? Perdi algo?" – foi sarcástica.

Quinn voltou a se encarar com a latina após aquelas indiretas.

R: "Se não deixam de discutir, vai ser eu quem se vá daqui..."

B: "Rachel tem razão, deixem já de estupidez, isso nunca acaba... sempre tem alguém bravo e estou cansada já... não podemos simplesmente nos divertir..."

R: "Eu me conformo com um jantar... Onde está a comida?" – olhou para Quinn.

A loira e Santana abandonaram sua postura defensiva e trataram de relaxar.

Quinn tirou de uma sacola a comida que horas antes tinham comprado no supermercado e rapidamente começaram a repartir entre elas.

S: "Creio que vou tomar banho antes de jantar... a roupa molhada está me deixando de mal humor..."

A latina se aproximou de sua mala disposta a tirar roupa seca mas umas batidas a interrompeu.

Uns passos começaram a ser escutados, cada vez mais fortes e firmes. As quatro começaram a olhar uma para a outra. Rachel permanecia com o rosto contorcido, enquanto que Quinn e Santana se olhavam desconfiadas, só Britt se mostrava sorridente ao comprovar o medo de Rachel.

De repente umas batidas certeiras na porta fizeram que se mexessem inquietas.

R: "Quem é?" – perguntou assustada.

Q: "Se não abrirmos, não saberemos nunca." – disse enquanto se aproximava da porta ao ver que ninguém se mexia.

A abriu lentamente porém firme. O recepcionista aparecia atrás da porta com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Q: "O que passa?" – perguntou ao vê-lo.

- "Me esqueci de dizer." – olhou para dentro do quarto, cruzando o olhar com Santana. "que só dispõe de trinta minutos de água quente..."

S: "O que? Trinta minutos? Para cada uma, né?" – disse se adiantando.

- "Não, trinta minutos de água quente... uma vez que ativa o aquecedor, só funcionará durante meia hora..."

Q: "Não posso crer." – murmurou.

- "Tranquila... é verão, a água fria não é tão fria..." – disse sorrindo enquanto se afastava.

Santana voltou a sentar no sofá, ao lado de Rachel, enquanto Britt começava a jantar sentada em um pequeno banco.

B: "Não passa nada San." – disse ao ver a cara da latina. "não creio que esteja mais fria que a água da piscina..."

S: "Tá, pode deixar para mim a água quente e se banha com a fria...né?" – ironizou.

B: "Nem pensar..."

Q: "Eu também necessito água quente para tomar banho..." – disse enquanto se aproximava as mesinha.

Rachel permanecia em silêncio. Comendo uma pequena tigela de macarrão.

S: "Pois não sei se vou poder tomar banho em... cinco ou seis minutos..."

B: "Eu tenho um plano para dar mais minutos de água..." – disse enquanto dava uma mordida em um dos sanduíches.

Todas olharam para ela, esperando esse plano.

B: "Se tomamos banho separadamente só teremos esses minutos, mas... se tomarmos banho juntas, teremos mais..."

As garotas começaram a se olhar umas as outras se interrogando com os olhares.

R: "Quer que tomemos banho todas juntas? Nesse minúsculo chuveiro?"

Santana não pode evitar sorrir diante a ocorrência da bailarina.

B: "Todas juntas não... mas podemos tomar banho de duas em duas... desse modo teremos quinze minutos de água quente..." – seguia comendo sem olhar para nenhuma das garotas.

Reinou o silencio.

S: "É uma boa idéia." – olhou para Quinn que não dizia nada. "mas um segundo..." – voltou a olhar para Rachel. "alguma e outra vez te escutei dizer que tomava banho com água fria pelas manhãs... Não é certo Rachel?"

Rachel se sentiu encurralada. A idéia de Britt tinha lhe parecido genial, sobretudo porque se tomassem banho aos pares, era mais que provável que Britt e Santana o fizesse juntas e ela não teria mais remédio que tomar banho junto com Quinn...

R: "Não..." – se apressou para responder. "paguei meus vinte e cinco reais e também quero água quente..."

B: "O que opina loira?" – olhou para Quinn. Britt continuava utilizando o mesmo tom de voz que o recepcionista cada vez que se dirigia a Quinn.

Q: "Que temos que nos colocar de acordo quando vamos tomar banho..." – tratou de responder de boa maneira.

S: "Eu vou tomar banho quando terminar de jantar...necessito..."

B: "Então eu também."

Q: "Rachel?"

R: "Me parece bem..." – disse enquanto terminava seu prato de macarrão.

Se colocaram de acordo para ligar o chuveiro de tal forma que pudessem aproveitar ao máximo o tempo possível cada uma. Apenas uns minutos depois de jantar, Santana tirou sua roupa para entrar no banheiro e Britt a seguiu...

Q: "Ei..." – exclamou. "por que vão as duas juntas?" – disse ao vê-las entrar no chuveiro.

S: "Combinamos que íamos tomar banho de duas em duas, lembra?" – disse sarcasticamente.

Q: "Sim... mas que eu saiba não decidimos os pares..." – olhou para Rachel. "Ou sim?"

B: "Estamos perdendo tempo." – cantarolou enquanto puxava pelo braço Santana.

As duas se meteram no chuveiro dando um chutão na porta, enquanto Quinn ficou de pé olhando fixamente para Rachel, que sentada no sofá abaixava o olhar...

Q: "Em treze minutos estamos entrando... me escutam? Treze..." – gritou enquanto voltava para o sofá onde estava Rachel.

R: "Se quiser pode entrar sozinha." – disse sem olhar para Quinn.

Q: "O que?" – estranhou. "por que?"

R: "Eu posso tomar banho com a água fria, não se preocupe... na realidade o faço sempre."

Q: "Não quer tomar banho comigo?"

Rachel soltou a caixinha de suco que bebia ao escutar aquelas palavras da loira.

Q: "Quero dizer..." – reagiu. "já sabe... aqui... eh..." – não sabia o que dizer.

R: "Te entendi." – tratou de se acalmar. "não é por isso... é só que se prefere tomar banho sozinha... não tem problema."

Q: "Não, não... tomamos banho juntas... quero dizer..." – voltou a recapacitar. "que não vai ficar sem água quente por nada... por mim está tudo bem... ok?"

R: "Ok."

O silencio inundou o lugar, ambas ficaram pensativas durante uns minutos enquanto terminavam de comer os últimos restos do jantar. Só o ruído da ducha e alguns comentários de Santana e Britt rompiam o silencio.

R: "Escute..." – interrompeu. "Santana e Britt... não são só... 'amigas', verdade?"

Quinn a olhou confusa, a essas alturas qualquer um teria notado que as duas animadoras tinham uma relação um tanto quanto especial. Como era possível que Rachel ainda duvidasse?

R: "Quero dizer, eu sei que entre elas tem muita confiança, mas...é algo... sério?" – não se atrevia a olhar nos olhos da loira.

Q: "Não sei... só sei que Santana..." – fez uma longa pausa. "não posso falar disso Rachel... sinto muito."

R: "Esta bem." – entendeu. "é só que as vezes me desconcertam... Há três semanas estava com Karovsky e agora..."

Q: "Ela sabe o que faz..." – lhe custou não falar, mas tinha prometido a Santana não dizer nada sobre seu medo de que todos soubessem. Ainda não estava preparada para dar esse passo e só Britt e ela sabiam. Não podia romper sua promessa em sequer com Rachel, em que confiava cem por cento.

R: "Quinn." – disse tirando a loira de seu mutismo. "sei que está brava comigo por ter ficado com ciúmes aquele dia que me apresentou a garçonete... mas... me entenda, te vi ali, sem que me dissesse nada e de repente conhecia essa garota que tinha flertado com você... e... não sei... não consigo que essa sensação de desconfiança se vá..."

Q: "Não tem que sentir nada, não confia em mim e... duvido que o faça..."

R: "Confio em você Quinn, mas não..." – engoliu saliva. "não termino de acreditar que..."

Quinn a olhava atônita, esperando que terminasse aquela frase, mas a porta do banheiro as interrompeu.

Santana e Britt saiam cobertas com toalhas e sorridentes.

B: "A vez de vocês..." – falou a loira indicando a elas a entrada do banheiro.

Quinn permanecia atenta a Rachel, desejava escutar de uma vez por todas aquela confissão da morena, aquelas palavras que acreditava conhecer e que poderiam ser a desculpa perfeita para pedir a ela explicações sobre sua viagem com Finn. Queria saber se sua viagem com o garoto era para irritá-la ou porque de verdade estava apaixonada por ele. Mas Rachel não terminou de falar.

Se levantou do sofá indo direto pegar sua toalha e sua nécessaire e lançando um último olhar para a loira, se dirigiu para o chuveiro.

Quinn fez o mesmo, mas antes de entrar Santana ficou em seu caminho.

S: "Não faça uma estupidez... é melhor que esclareçam as coisas antes."

Quinn não entendeu muito bem aquele comentário e tratando de compreendê-lo, entrou no banheiro.

Rachel estava já em roupa interior, nem sequer se virou ao sentir que Quinn já estava ali e se limitou a seguir se desvestindo, procurando não perder muito tempo. Quinn ao vê-la, se virou instintivamente e respirou profundamente. Agora entendia as palavras da latina.

Não tinha parado para pensar que ter Rachel nua, não era a melhor idéia para permanecer fria e firme. Tinha que enfrentar aquele momento com total serenidade e calma, tinha que ver Rachel como uma amiga ou melhor como uma inimiga...

R: "Se demorar mais vai ficar sem água." – disse a morena que já estava em baixo da água do chuveiro que caia sem parar.

Quinn reagiu e se desvestiu rapidamente mas com cautela. Seguia dando as costas para a morena, que dentro do chuveiro não podia evitar olhar pelo canto do olho as ações da loira.

'Não olhe, não olhe, não olhe...' – repetia a loira constantemente para si. 'está com Finn, está com Finn...'

Quinn se virou e entrou no chuveiro com a cabeça baixa, sem olhar para a morena em nenhum momento e se colocando de costas para ela, deixou que a água caísse sobre sua cabeça.

Rachel notou as costas de Quinn roçando com a sua e se estremeceu. Tinha que ser forte. Ser natural, para não incomodar a loira. Mas era demais. A tinha justamente nas suas costas, notava como a água fluía entre as duas e o roce da pele se fazia cada vez mais acentuado.

R: "Vou ensaboar a cabeça." – disse.

A morena se afastou um pouco para que Quinn pudesse se aproximar mais da ducha e aproveitar a água enquanto ela ensaboava a grande cabeleira.

O movimento não foi tão rápido quanto esperavam, Quinn com os olhos fechados tratou de mover para o lugar que lhe avia cedido a morena, mas não foi consciente de onde estava exatamente e se chocou contra o corpo de Rachel, que com a inércia deixou cair suas costas sobre a parede da ducha.

Q: "Sinto muito." – disse ao mesmo tempo que abria os olhos e tratava de segurá-la.

Sua mão foi parar justamente na barriga da morena.

Rachel sorriu. Lhe tremia as pernas ao notar como a palma da mão de Quinn apenas acariciava mais que segurava a morena e justamente naquela zona uns centímetros abaixo de seu umbigo, seu ponto débil. Seus olhos foram parar na mão e Quinn ao ver a reação a afastou velozmente.

Tinha a morena completamente nua, com as gotas de água correndo por todo o corpo, porém o que mais lhe chamou a tenção foi ver como os cílios que contornavam os enormes olhos da morena ficavam maiores e espessos com a magia da água, provocando uma imagem espetacular de seu olhar que dificilmente conseguia evitar.

Rachel virou e dando as costas começou a lavar sua cabeça, enquanto Quinn em baixo do chuveiro voltava a fechar os olhos ao mesmo tempo que se ensaboava e tratava de não pensar em nada.

Mas de pouco adiantou aquela tentativa de concentração, de novo algo a distraiu. O cheiro, aquele cheiro de baunilha voltava a aparecer, aquele perfume que distinguia Rachel do resto do universo, que lhe deixava completamente louca, inundava todo o banheiro.

Abriu os olhos e descobriu que vinha do shampoo que estava usando e o espetáculo que observou a fez estremecer pela segunda vez.

Os olhos da loira seguiram toda a silhueta da morena, da cabeça completamente cheia de espuma foi descendo lentamente, se recreando na curva perfeita que tinha a espinha dorsal nas suas costas, observando como a água caia suavemente por sua nuca e terminava perdendo pelas suas costas e descobriu algo que desconhecia em Rachel.

Justamente ao final das costas, a morena tinha uma pequena tatuagem, a silhueta de um escorpião enfeitava aquela região, fazendo mais sensual ainda se coubesse. Quinn acreditou perder a cabeça e a noção do tempo observando a morena.

Porém, soube reagir em tempo para que Rachel não desse conta de que a observava, justo quando se virou para entrar na água. Quinn também virou e agora era Rachel a que não pode evitar observar a loira embaixo da água, que terminando te tirar a espuma, permanecia com a cabeça levantada e os olhos completamente fechados.

O calor foi inundando Rachel, para ela se apaixonar por Quinn, apaixonar por sua pessoa, se sua maneira de ser, de seus olhos, seu sorriso, seus beijos, tinha conseguido deixar um lado aquele medo de se apaixonar por uma garota e aceitou que seus sentimentos não eram por uma mulher, mas por uma pessoa. Mas ao ver o corpo de Quinn, completamente nua, embaixo do chuveiro, com o cabelo cobrindo parte do rosto e dando um ar sexy que jamais tinha contemplado, a fez compreender que seu desejo também estava provocado por aquela silhueta de mulher. Não podia evitar se sentir irremediavelmente atraída por seu corpo. E o desejo de avançar até ele foi fazendo mais intenso, tanto que quase não podia evitar.

Dando um passo adiante, se colocou a escassos centímetros da loira, que ao roce de pele, virou sua cabeça para Rachel.

Estava quieta, justamente debaixo do filete de água que caia do chuveiro, deixando que a espuma da cabeça, caísse por todo o rosto e o corpo. Mantinha os olhos quase fechados para evitar que o shampoo lhe fizesse dano, seus braços estavam imóveis, caindo sobre o lado. Quinn a observou, o cheiro do shampoo voltou a inundá-la e se virando um pouco, se colocou de frente para a morena, impassível, respirando suavemente, levantou sua mão até chegar na testa de Rachel e com um gesto suave foi afastando o cabelo que caia sobre seu rosto, ajudando com seus dedos a eliminar o resto de espuma e deixando descoberto os olhos fechados da morena que abriram instintivamente ao notar os dedos da loira sobre seu cabelo.

Foi caindo lentamente até perder pelo pescoço e a nuca da morena que se comovia com o suave movimento dos dedos sobre sua pele.

Rachel foi se aproximando cada vez mais até ficar a escassos centímetros dos lábios de Quinn, sem deixar de observá-los, avançou até quase roçá-los. Mas Quinn em um gesto rápido mas sensual, afastou um pouco a cabeça, a morena voltou a se aproximar em uma nova tentativa por beijá-la, mas Quinn voltava a repetir o mesmo gesto que segundos antes a tinha separado da morena, dessa vez deixando entrever um leve sorriso.

Rachel não entendia muito bem aquele gesto, Quinn se mantinha a milímetros de seus lábios, mas não permitia que a beijasse.

R: "Não quer me beijar?" – apenas sussurrou.

Quinn voltou a entrelaçar seus dedos entre o cabelo molhado de Rachel, que permanecia impaciente sentindo a respiração de Quinn tão perto de sua boca.

Q: "Me morro por te beijar..." – respondeu.

R: "E por que não o faz?" – soou desesperada.

Quinn voltou a sorrir.

Q: "Não no banheiro de um hotel de beira de estrada... não é o momento..." – se manteve firme.

Rachel fechou seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que se separava da loira, que observava o gesto de frustração no rosto da cantora.

Q: "Conseguiu que a água fria, pareça quente..." – disse enquanto Rachel abandonava o chuveiro em silencio.

R: "Não o suficiente." – murmurou ao mesmo tempo que se secava com a toalha.

Quinn permanecia embaixo da água, já fria, observando a Rachel que não tinha voltado a olhá-la.

Q: "Rachel..." – buscou sua atenção. "tem muitas coisas que necessito te contar, antes de perder a cabeça para sempre..." – tratou de se desculpar.

A morena sorriu sutilmente enquanto terminava de colocar o pijama que tinha escolhido para aquela noite.

R: "É curioso, eu há semanas perdi a minha, mas dissimulo muito bem..." – lançou um último olhar para Quinn antes de sair do banheiro.

Quinn ficou embaixo do chuveiro. A água estava gelada, mas necessitava sentir esse frescor sobre seu corpo. Ainda tratava de compreender como teve a força e frieza para não cair nos lábios de Rachel. Estava louca por ela, mas tosos os contratempos que tinham acontecido ao longo das semanas, a tinha feito recapacitar. Não podia manter essa montanha russa em encontro a elas. Desde que se beijaram pela primeira vez, tudo tinha sido beijos, brigas, carícias, choro e isso lhe fazia dano. Não podia voltar a cair naquilo não aclarar tudo e quando disse tudo, é falar de sua infância, contar a verdadeira história daquele recado em sua caixinha de correio, aquela fofoca sobre Steve McCurt, a verdade sobre Amber, explicar absolutamente tudo e que ela de uma vez por todas lhe aclarasse o que realmente queria.

Dessa forma só cabiam duas possibilidades finais. Aceitar que estavam loucas uma pela outra ou pelo contrário, afastar-se para sempre ou pelo menos até que seus sentimentos deixassem de existir.

Não soube quanto tempo esteve pensativa embaixo do chuveiro, quando o som de um secador a tirou de seu embelezamento. Com calma foi saindo do chuveiro e se preparando para sair ao encontro das três garotas que esperavam no quarto.

Tinha passado quase 15 minutos desde que saiu da ducha até que saiu para o quarto e o panorama que encontrou a fez sorrir.

Santana e Britt dormiam abraçadas em um canto da cama. A cena lhe produziu um claro sentimento de doçura que não pode evitar conter ao vê-las. Rachel permanecia no outro canto da cama, olhando com atenção o GPS.

Q: "Estão dormindo?" – disse abaixando o volume da voz.

Rachel soltou o navegador ao escutar a loira.

R: "Creio que sim." – sorriu.

Q: "É incrível... depois de todas as queixas... vão dormir elas melhor do que nós..."

R: "Aqui tem lugar para as quatro." – disse deixando um espaço amplo na cama.

Quinn terminava de pegar suas coisas e se sentou no sofá.

Q: "Eu ficarei aqui..."

R: "Por que? Tem lugar... veja." – convidava a loira para se acomodar junto a ela.

Q: "Eu sei... mas tenho o cabelo molhado, estarei aqui mais cômoda... além do mais, creio que Santana dá golpes enquanto dorme..." – disse divertida.

R: "Você sabe o que faz..." – se recostou sobre o travesseiro lhe dando as costas.

Quinn não pode evitar sorrir, a morena estava um pouco incomodada e não podia evitar, mas era uma raiva divertida, simpática como as que tinham no princípio. E a observando se acomodou no sofá, tratando de descansar enquanto a morena conseguia conciliar o sono.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	30. Enfeitiçada

**Enfeitiçada**

_ Sexta-feira 11 de Julho, 07:12am Catoosa – Oklahoma._

Um pequeno raio de sol pegava em cheio no seu rosto, abriu os olhos e pode comprovar que a luz vinha de uma das janelas da parede mais perto da cama. Sentiu um tanto desorientada até que lembrou onde se encontrava. Tinha dormido toda a noite sem acordar. Santana e Britt não estavam a seu lado. Estarão tomando café, pensou. Rachel tratou de se mexer para poder se espreguiçar, mas sentiu algo pesado em sua cintura.

Uma mão se perdia entre as dobras da camisa de seu pijama, rodeando sua cintura com o braço. Foi se virando lentamente até descobrir a dona daquele braço.

Quinn dormia prazerosamente grudada em suas costas e se surpreendeu. Até onde ela lembrava, a loira tinha optado por dormir naquele incomodo sofá e agora estava a seu lado. A serenidade se apoderava de seu rosto, que somado a um quase imperceptível sorriso, fazia as delícias da morena ao contemplá-la tão perto dela.

Lançou um olhar pelo resto do quarto e comprovou que nem Santana e nem Britt estavam ali. Quinn se revirou um pouco ao notar o movimento de Rachel, mas continuava imersa em um profundo sono.

Rachel voltou a recostar sobre a almofada, ficando frente a frente com a loira.

Observava sua respiração, o sol que entrava pela janela, fazia com que o cabelo embaraçado da loira se iluminasse. Permaneceu durante um par de minutos naquela posição, não pensava, não sentia, simplesmente a olhava, memorizava cada fração de seu rosto, suas sobrancelhas cuidadosamente delineadas, seus cílios enrolados, o nariz que um dia desejou ter, seus lábios perfeitamente em forma, cada parte de seu rosto guardava na memória da morena.

Os olhos de Quinn começaram a se mover sob as pálpebras fechadas, Rachel sabia que a loira estava a ponto de acordar e assim foi. Seus olhos começaram a abrir, lentamente, como se soubesse que iam encontrar com algo tão doce como o sorriso da morena. A luz da janela voltava a invadir os olhos verdes da loira, que não pode levantar de todo suas pálpebras, para evitar ser incomodada pela claridade.

Rachel seguia olhando para ela, como se não tivesse nada mais no mundo, como se não tivesse que fazer outra coisa mais que vê-la acordar. Quinn sorriu ao vê-la.

Q: "Que horas são?" – disse com um fio de voz.

R: "Que mais além da hora?" – respondeu enquanto sorria...

Quinn a olhava e Rachel não duvidou em se aproximar lentamente, tanto que sei nariz ficou a escassos milímetros do da loira, que ainda meio dormindo, permaneceu imóvel, esperando aquilo que a morena estava a ponto de fazer. Mas essa pariu, olhava os olhos da loira, com meio sorriso, esperando a reação da bela adormecida, esperando que fosse ela quem terminasse de percorrer o pouco espaço que ficava para chegar a seus lábios. Uma reação que não demorou, quando Quinn fechando seus olhos foi aproximando seus lábios dos de Rachel.

Sentia a respiração e apenas um ligeiro roce entre os lábios de ambas se produziu, quando Rachel afastou sua cabeça em um gesto rápido e eficaz. Deixando Quinn com os olhos fechados, esperando continuar com o beijo.

A loira, ao notar que Rachel tinha se afastado, abriu os olhos buscando uma explicação.

Rachel sorria de forma travessa, mordendo o lábio inferior.

R: "Não em um hotel de beira de estrada." – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que se impulsionava para levantar.

Quinn respirou e deixou cair sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro, se lamentando ter caído naquela brincadeira da morena, que levantando suas pernas cruzou o corpo da loira para sair da cama e se dirigir ao banheiro.

Santana entrou no quarto.

Q: "Que horas são?" – perguntou para a latina que esperava um pouco incomoda.

S: "Fala comigo?" – disse com sarcasmo.

Q: "Sente-se aqui por favor..." – se afastou deixando um espaço da cama para a latina que protestando terminou sentando.

S: "O que?"

Q: "Sinto muito... sinto de verdade San, sei que estou insuportável, que cada coisa que faz tomo como um ataque... mas te juro que não sinto assim... é... é..."

S: "Tranquila..." – interrompeu. "sei que pensa que não pode confiar em mim..."

Q: "Não importa isso, é lógico que sai para defender Britt..."

S: "Sei que não faz para te fazer dano, ela te quer Quinn e por isso atua assim, porque quer que reaja e que... fale de uma vez com Rach..."

Q: "Shhh..." – pediu silencio. "Sei que o faz para meu bem, mas... ela." – disse apontando para o banheiro. "não sabe que eu contei para vocês e não sei como vai tomar isso... e com tudo o que temos passado, não quero ter que discutir por outra coisa mais..."

S: "Eu sei e aproveitei quando íamos atrás da caminhonete, nos molhando..." – lançou um olhar assassino para a loira. "... para contar a ela que Rachel não sabia de nada. E entendeu... mas, também te digo, que seguramente tenta por todos os modos que passem coisas para que estejam juntas... como o do banho... ou o dessa manhã..."

Q: "O que aconteceu essa manhã?" – perguntou incrédula.

Santana sorriu.

S: "Acordou e viu que tinha deitado justo ao lado dela... e me acordou as seis da manhã para que vocês acordassem sozinhas... inclusive..." – abaixou o olhar. "colocou seu braço sobre Rachel, sem que notasse..."

Q: "Oh Deus..." – levou a mão ao rosto.

R: "_You can buy your hair if it won't grow… You can fix your nose if he say so… You can buy all the make up the MAC can make…_"

Rachel cantarolava dentro do chuveiro e conseguiu que as duas garotas parassem a conversa para escutá-la.

S: "Isso faz para te provocar?" – disse sorrindo...

Quinn a olhou e pegando a almofada deu um golpe com ela sobre a cabeça da latina, que abandonou a cama.

Q: "E Britt?" – perguntou ao não encontrá-la no quarto.

S: "Tomando café da manhã, disse que hoje não vamos ter que parar por sua culpa..." – ria enquanto terminava de fechar sua mala. "e você deveria levantar já... ao final vamos ter que te esperar..."

A porta do banheiro abriu antes que Quinn se levantasse da cama e as duas olharam para Rachel, que vestida e com um enorme sorriso continuava cantando, dessa vez em um tom mais baixo.

R: "Passa algo?" – perguntou ao notar os olhares das duas.

S: "Tomou banho?" – perguntou.

R: "Eh... sim, ;e o que faço todas as manhãs." – respondeu enquanto começava a guardar o pijama na sua mala.

Quinn levantou e também foi buscar suas coisas.

S: "Não disse..." – falou soltando sua bolsa. "que não tomava banho com água fria?"

Rachel olhou para Santana, enquanto Quinn tratava de conter o riso. A porta de entrada abriu e apareceu Brittany comendo um enorme croissant interrompendo a conversa e tirando Rachel do mal momento, que tinha que dar explicações do porque insistia em tomar banho pela noite com água quente.

R: "Tenho fome... de onde tirou isso?" – perguntou para a bailarina mudando de tema.

Santana ficou esperando uma resposta e terminou por romper a rir ao ver que Quinn fazia um grande esforço para agüentar a gargalhada.

As duas sabiam que Rachel podia tomar banho com água fria sem nenhum problema e aquela noite, decidiu que o tinha que fazer com água quente... justamente quando soube que ia tomar banho com Quinn.

B: "Do bar... está ótimo... mas é meu, se quiser, vá comprar você." – disse enquanto dava uma grande mordida.

B: "A que horas saímos?" – disse com a boca cheia.

S: "Pode mastigar antes de falar..."

Q: "Termino de me vestir e vamos..." – respondeu.

B: "Genial!" – disse dando um pulo sobre a cama. "vai se desvestir aqui?"

Todas olharam para a bailarina com um gesto contrariado.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou incrédula.

B: "Se vai se desvestir aqui, na frente de todas, eu fico... me apetece te ver nua..." – seguia dando mordidas no croissant.

S: "Como?"

B: "Outra vês..." – bufou. "Que se Quinn vai..."

S: "Tá, tá..." – interrompeu. "te entendemos, mas me explica porque motivo quer vê-la nua."

Quinn permanecia boquiaberta enquanto Rachel olhava para cada uma, se perguntando qual era o sentido daquilo.

B: "Vamos San... eu também quero vê-la... por que ia ter a exclusiva só Rachel?"

Quinn não agüentou mais e soltou uma gargalhada. Tinha levantado de bom humor, tinha flertado com Rachel e feito as pazes com Santana, só faltava Britt e aquela ocorrência longe de incomodá-la, a fez graça.

Rachel começou a rir ao ver a reação da loira, porém continuava um pouco confusa enquanto que Santana olhava séria para a bailarina.

B: "Esta bem..." – exclamou. "fico sem vê-la... mas que conste que o faço porque quero... não porque você está me olhando com cara de assassina psicótica." – olhava para Santana.

Quinn não fez nenhum comentário e entrou no banheiro enquanto Rachel abandonava o quarto para entrar no bar e tomar seu café da manhã. Britt permanecia na cama, observando divertida Santana que terminava de pegar sua mala e deixá-la pronta para colocá-la no carro.

S: "De onde vem tanto interesse de ver Quinn pelada?" – avançou até a bailarina que a olhava sorridente.

B: "Queria ver que cara você fazia..." – sorriu.

S: "E que cara que fiz?" – ficou ao lado da loira.

B: "Cara de louca de amor por mim..."

S: "Então para você eu pareço louca... né?" – a latina pulou sobre a bailarina e começou uma guerra de cócegas, impossível de parar sua oponente.

Entre risos e gritou passaram aqueles minutos esperando a volta de Rachel e Quinn, para continuar com a rota até a cidade dos sonhos.

Tinham adiante um longo caminho, seguiam a rota que tinha traçado Quinn, deviam chegar em Los Angeles as 17:00 ou 18:00 horas, mas não ia ser assim, era mais que provável que chegassem bem a noite. As contínuas paradas tinham atrasado o horário e aquela manhã tinha previsto que sairiam as 7:00 horas, porém acabavam de começar o trajeto novamente as 9:00, era muito tempo que estavam atrasando.

Mas parece que as coisas começaram a ir um pouco melhor encaminhadas. Sem nenhum imprevisto pelo caminho e com as coisas de que Rachel tinha comprado no restaurante, conseguiram deixar o estado do Texas e chegar no Novo México. A rota, diferentemente da do dia anterior era mais fácil porém mais dura.

A interestadual 40 que cruzava os dois estados era uma imensa estrada no meio do nada, só podiam ver alguns núcleos urbanos quando se aproximavam de alguns povoados ou cidades principais, enquanto isso não acontecia, a distancia era interminável, com paisagens quase desertas e um sol escaldante que lhes fazia permanecer trancadas no interior do carro. Só paravam para trocar o turno de direção e quando alguma das garotas sentia a imperiosa necessidade de acudir algum banheiro improvisado no meio do nada.

Uma das escassas paradas foi na localização de Amarillo, perto de Albuquerque, onde puderam parar para descansar e comer dessa vez em um restaurante fastfood que encontraram sem ter que desviar a rota e graças ao navegador de Rachel.

R: "Quinn..." – chamou a loira enquanto voltavam para a caminhonete. "Por que não vem na parte de trás?" – perguntou.

O trajeto das próximas horas fariam entre Britt e Santana, pelo que não necessitavam da ajuda de nenhuma das duas.

Quinn a olhou um pouco reticente diante a idéia.

B: "É uma boa idéia... você ainda não provou o que é viajar aí atrás..." – incentivou a bailarina.

Santana subiu no banco do motorista e Rachel caminhou rapidamente para o porta-malas, com a intenção de realizar a viagem ali.

Brittany continuava incentivando a Quinn, para que subisse com a morena e desfrutasse de outra forma a viagem, deixando de lado os maus entendidos e despreocupando mesmo que fosse por umas horas da rota.

Sem dar conta, a loira ficou de fora. Britt tinha alcançado a porta do co-piloto e Rachel já estava acomodada na zona sem as malas e fazendo omissão a seu mente e deixando-se levar pelo impulso, subiu na caminhonete, provocando um sorriso de satisfação na morena e exigindo um lugar cômodo onde sentar.

Ficaram sentadas frente a frente, ambas com as pernas completamente esticadas e com as costas apoiadas nas laterais do lugar. Apesar da onda de calor que destruía qualquer tentativa de se refrescar, a sensação do vento no rosto das garotas provocava uma agradável sensação de bem estar.

Q: "Tive uma boa idéia te obrigando a subir aqui... verdade?"

R: "Sim... a melhor." – disse enquanto tratava de manter o cabelo preso.

Q: "Se não fizesse tanto calor... estaria muito melhor... esse sol é infernal..."

R: "Bem... talvez deveríamos aproveitar melhor..."

Q: "Está te fazendo mal... duvido que possa aproveitar mais..."

R: "Você acha?" – sorriu. "talvez assim..."

Rachel em um rápido gesto, se desprendeu de sua camiseta, ficando em roupa intima e com um enorme sorriso exclamou.

R: "Voila..."

Q: "O que faz?" – se surpreendeu. "está no meio da estrada..."

R: "E?... aqui dentro ninguém me vê... além do mais... vê algum carro nesse deserto?"

Quinn rosnou.

R: "Quando chegar a Los Angeles, estarei morena..."

Q: "Não brinque com o sol... é uma loucura."

R: "Tem razão." – deu um par de batidas no capô. "Britt?" – gritou.

A bailarina apareceu a cabeça esperando que Rachel falasse.

R: "Onde está o creme?" – voltou a gritar.

B: "No canto esquerdo." – respondeu enquanto voltava a entrar na cabine.

Q: "O que disse? Que creme?" – não sabia do que falavam.

Rachel abriu um pouco a portinha que mantinha segura as malas e meteu o braço tirando um pequeno pote amarela.

Q: "O que é isso?" – perguntou ao vê-lo.

Rachel começou a pulverizar o líquido que continha o pote sobre seus braços e ombros ao mesmo tempo que sorria.

R: "Protetor solar... Britt e eu estávamos preparadas... Quer?" – perguntou lhe mostrando o pote.

Q: "Não... eu não vou tirar a camisa nem vou deixar que o sol me queime... estou bem assim."

R: "Você que sabe." – respondeu enquanto voltava a recuperar sua posição inicial, mas já com o protetor espalhado nas zonas que ficavam descobertas.

Quase meia hora estiveram sem falar, Rachel viajava com a cabeça apoiada de forma estranha sobre o porta-malas enquanto Quinn se entretinha observando aos poucos a paisagem e por momentos se perdia olhando o corpo de Rachel seminu. Não podia evitar. Os olhos iam atrás dela sem remédio algum e em mais de uma ocasião a morena foi consciente disso.

R: "Creio que é hora de conversarmos..." – Rachel saiu de seu transe.

Q: "Falar?" – as pernas começaram a tremer, tinha chegado esse momento do que tinha estado fugindo durante todo esse tempo.

R: "Sim... disse que tínhamos muito que falar e aclarar... creio que esse é o melhor momento..."

Quinn respirou e se manteve em silencio. Não tinha nem idéia de como começar.

R: "Façamos uma coisa, eu pergunto e você responde, você pergunta... e eu, respondo...acha bom?" – tratou de fazê-la se sentir mais segura. Ao ver o rosto de Quinn soube que era algo difícil para ela.

Q: "Quem começa?" – aceitou a proposta.

R: "Eu... por que não me disse que conhecia Amber?" – foi direta.

Quinn a olhou fixamente e pensou antes de responder.

Q: "No dia que aconteceu tudo, foi justamente o dia que soube que ia trabalhar ali... pensava te dizer uma vez que soubesse com segurança."

Rachel aceitou a resposta a contragosto. Não estava muito convencida.

Q: "Minha vez. Por que não me disse que ia viajar com Finn?"

R: "Porque não ia..."

Q: "Mas viajou..."

R: "Porque me senti enganada por você..."

Q: "Enganada? Por que ia trabalhar com Amber? Vamos Rachel... acredita que é normal essa atitude?"

R: "Quando vê como uma estúpida garçonete trata de flertar com a garota que gosta e vários dias mais tarde a encontra ao seu lado dando trabalho, é lógico que me chateasse... sobre tudo sendo essa garota..."

Q: "O que tem Amber para que fique assim? Por que iria preferir ela?"

R: "Vamos Quinn, não seja hipócrita... Amber é... é como uma modelo, sua cabeleira loira e esses olhos enormes e cristalinos... te olhando dessa forma..."

Q: "Você escolheria ela antes de mim?"

Rachel se estranhou diante aquela pergunta...

R: "Não... não acredito que tenha nenhuma garota que eu possa chegar a gostar mais que você..."

Q: "Então... por que eu ia me fixar nela, se tenho você?"

Rachel fez um longo silencio. Seus olhos se entristeceram...

Q: "É por isso que fiquei brava... porque apesar de tudo o que nos aconteceu, de todas as vezes que te disse o que sentia, você continua pensando que rio de você... que não posso estar apaixonada por você... e isso dói Rachel, dói o suficiente para decidir me afastar... Tem idéia dos anos que levo me reprimindo? Tratando de ocultar, enganando a mim mesma... vendo como você se apaixonava por todos os garotos que tinham passado por minha vida...garotos que simplesmente estavam em minha vida, para tratar de camuflar meus sentimentos... maldita seja Rachel, fui mãe e não foi graças ao amor...foi por culpa dos ciúmes... se dá conta das loucuras que cometi por você?"

R: "Por mim?" – perguntou. "ninguém colocou uma faca no seu peito para que dormisse com Puck... O que tenho a ver com isso?"

Q: "Tudo Rachel, se aquele estúpido recado tivesse chegado em suas mãos a tempo... estou segura que minha vida teria sido diferente... não teria sido o ser mais desprezível que fui..." – as lágrimas começaram a cair sobre as bochechas.

R: "O que queria me dizer com aquele recado?" – perguntou se aproximando da loira.

Q: "Tudo..." – a olhou. "pretendia te dizer que estava ficando louca Rachel, que tinha quatorze anos e sentia que o mundo me escapava das mãos, que algo mal estava me acontecendo e ia me destruir... quatorze anos Rachel, como ia enfrentar se ainda depois de tantos anos sigo custando em aceitar..."

R: "Eu tinha a culpa disso?" – engoliu saliva.

Q: "Não... você não tinha a culpa de ser o melhor que me aconteceu. Você não tinha a culpa de me fazer sentir a pessoa mais especial do universo, cada vez que me dedicava uma música ou cada vez que me abraçava ao se despedir... era minha culpa, foi eu quem me apaixonei."

R: "Estava apaixonada por mim?"

Quinn manteve em silencio, olhando fixamente para a morena, que seminua e com o rosto contorcido, permanecia absorta observando cada palavra e cada gesto da loira.

Q: "Nada vai mudar... agora." – respondeu. "não serve de nada lamentar, mesmo que o faça, não podemos mudar nada, nem o que nos aconteceu, nem o que acontece agora... mas sempre Rachel, sempre esteve em meu coração. Não teve um só dia, desde que te conheci, que não tenha te amado ou odiado. Nem um só dia de indiferença..."

R: "Quinn..." – interrompeu o monólogo da loira. "por que não me disse antes? Por que não me contou tudo isso quando te perguntei?"

Q: "De que adianta... teria mudado algo?"

R: "Claro..."

Q: "Teria acreditado em mim? Teria acreditado que a garota que te fez a vida impossível durante dois anos, o fazia por que tinha estado apaixonada por você? Vamos Rachel, nem sequer acreditou em mim quando te jurei que tentaria ser simplesmente sua amiga... diante qualquer situação ou casualidade, suspeitava de mim... pensava que estava rindo de você o tempo todo..."

Rachel permanecia em silencio, tudo o que estava dizendo a loira era verdade, nunca confiou nos sentimentos de Quinn por ela, sempre tinha dúvidas e não tinha mudado se soubesse o que pretendia dizer quando recebeu aquele recado.

R: "Quinn... eu sei que atuo mal, mas... é superior a mim... não... não consigo compreender como alguém como você pode se apaixonar por mim..."

Q: "Por isso estou cansada Rachel, porque começo a suspeitar que nunca vai acreditar em mim e se não acredita, não vai sentir jamais o que sinto por você..."

R: "Não se equivoque... que não compreenda como pode gostar de mim, não significa que não sinta nada por você..."

Q: "E o que sente Rachel?"

A morena ficou novamente em silencio, pensando em cada palavra.

R: "Sinto que fico louca quando alguém se aproxima de você... me tremem as pernas quando me olha e tenho que fazer um esforço monumental para não te beijar constantemente..." – mantinha a cabeça baixa.

Q: "Não se dá conta que isso não me vale... isso é o que eu tenho sentido desde que voltei a te encontrar no colégio e não me serviu de nada, só para sofrer..."

R: "E o que pretende agora? Estou perdida, não sei se posso me aproximar de você ou não..."

Q: "Só pretendo que confie em mim, que esclareça seus sentimentos e que... quando estiver segura do que quer... pois..."

R: "Ficará me esperando?"

Q: "Pois..." – fez uma longa pausa. "não sei Rachel... não posso saber o que vai acontecer amanhã..."

R: "E o que posso fazer para que continue querendo me esperar?" – se moveu para o lado onde se encontrava Quinn.

A loira mudou seu estado de ânimo ao notar a intenção de Rachel.

Q: "Não sei... teria que trabalhar nisso..."

Rachel se colocou no pouco espaço que ficava entre Quinn e o porta-malas e apoiou sua cabeça sobre o ombro dela, incentivando a loira a rodear seus ombros com seu braço esquerdo.

Quinn não pode evitar lançar vários olhares para o corpo da morena, que ainda estava sem a camisa e com o sutiã vestido.

Q: "Se continua se mostrando assim na minha frente... seguramente que te resulta mais fácil me ter enfeitiçada..." – disse enquanto a olhava de cima a baixo.

Rachel sorriu ao mesmo tempo que sem pensar e apoiando sua cabeça, foi deixar um caloroso e sensual beijo sobre o pescoço da loira, que deixou cair para trás a cabeça de forma cômica.

Q: "Oh!" – exclamou divertida. "Morroooo!" – sussurrou após receber o beijo da morena que não pode evitar ampliar seu sorriso.

R: "Quinn Fabray... está oficialmente enfeitiçada..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Ficarei sem atualizar até sábado, porque estou iniciando minha semana de provas finais na faculdade... então já sabem, semaninha de estresse total!


	31. Embaixo das estrelas

**Embaixo das estrelas**

_Sexta-feira 11 de Julho 20:12pm, Winslow – Arizona_

S: "Começo a suspeitar que essa loucura é mais loucura que eu pensava..."

Acabavam de deixar o carro em um acostamento da estrada. Tinha passado quase 5 horas desde a última vez que pararam para comer em Oklahoma e aquele caminho estava sendo interminável. Os cálculos de Quinn não tinham saído a perfeição. Os contratempos surgidos tinham feito que a chegada em Los Angeles atrasasse.

Segundo a loira, se tivessem seguido suas anotações, estariam chegando na Califórnia aquela mesma tarde, com tempo suficiente para poderem passar a noite na mansão de Ashley. Porém já começava a anoitecer e estavam na metade do estado do Arizona, próximo de um pequeno povoado chamado Winslow.

R: "O navegador diz que tem vários hotéis ao redor de Winslow, mas temos que afastar da interestadual."

S: "Chega de deixar mais dinheiro em outro desagradável hotel..."

Q: "Pois já me diga o que fazemos... porque necessitamos descansar, jantar algo, não sei..."

B: "Quanto falta de estrada?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava das três garotas.

A bailarina tinha sido quem pediu que parassem o carro.

Q: "Pois... umas sete ou oito horas...não pretende que cheguemos na de Ashley na metade da madrugada..."

R: "Só necessitamos descansar um pouco e comer... passamos um tempo e chegamos pela manhã..."

S: "Por que não ficamos aqui?"

Q: "Aqui aonde?" – a loira se afastou um pouco do carro e caminhou até a enorme clareira que se estendia diante elas.

Igual que no trajeto anterior, aquele lugar estava no meio do nada. Estavam rodeadas de uma planície quase deserta. Não tinha árvores, nem casas, nem nada que pudesse protegê-las.  
>S: "Podemos nos afastar um pouco da estrada e ficarmos aqui no carro... temos comida e podemos nos revezar para dormir..."<p>

B: "Um acampamento? Genial... voto por fazer." – levantou uma mão rapidamente.

Quinn levou uma mão na testa.

Q: "Querem passar a noite ao ar livre?" – voltou a perguntar.

R: "Não temos muita opção se não quisermos perder mais dinheiro..." – disse cautelosamente esperando não incomodá-la.

Q: "Não, não, eu não disse nada, só... queria confirmar..."

S: "Não vai se escandalizar?" – perguntou surpreendida. "nem vai gritar e dizer que estamos loucas?"

Q: "Não, é absurdo... já passamos bastante aventuras, como caminhar dois quilômetros em busca de um posto de gasolina, tomar banho numa piscina suja, dormir em um hotel de péssimo gosto e pagar cem reais ao dono com pinta de assassino, para que nos deixasse apenas trinta minutos de água quente... temos brigado, temos enjoado... e ah... me esquecia... quase perdemos Rachel em uma batalha contra as abelhas... uma aventura mais... não nos fará dano."

Quinn andava enquanto explicava cada uma das coisas que tinha acontecido a elas ao longo da viagem, enquanto as três garotas a olhavam de forma divertida ao notar o tom de humor que utilizava ao relatar os fatos.

Q: "Britt." – parou em frente as três. "creio que tem que ter a honra de escolher o lugar onde devemos estacionar nosso hotel móvel."

Rachel sorria. Fascinava ver aquela faceta de Quinn. Era divertida, nada a ver com aquela imagem séria e depreciativa que mostrava diariamente quando não estava de acordo com algo.

Brittany deu vários saltos enquanto se afastava correndo das demais e parando na metade da planície, a quase 50 metros da estrada, apontando de forma graciosa o lugar escolhido onde parar o carro durante aquelas horas de descanso.

Santana não falou. Diretamente subiu na caminhonete e a conduziu até o lugar onde a bailarina tinha lhe indicado.

Quinn começou a andar até o mesmo ponto e Rachel um pouco mais afastada lhe seguia os passos, até que vários passos mais ficou na altura da loira.

R: "Não pode evitar sentir que te faz ilusão." – comentou deixando intrigada a Quinn.

Q: "Ilusão?" – perguntou. "Dormir em um carro, no meio do deserto? Isso é o que me faz ilusão?" – perguntou sarcástica.

R: "Não." – se adiantou para a loira. "o que te faz ilusão... é voltar a dormir comigo."

Quinn parou em seco ao escutar aquelas palavras e ficou completamente confusa.

Rachel virou o rosto sem deixar de caminhar e sorrindo lançou um divertido piscar de olhos acompanhado por um gesto de sua mão, simulando um disparo para a loira, que contemplava atônita a ação.

Não pode evitar sorrir diante aquilo, enquanto Rachel seguia caminhando firme.

O gesto ao longe lhe pareceu soberbo, foi muito divertido para incomodá-la. Quinn o tomou como um jogo, mas não ia deixar que só ela se divertisse.

O sol se escondia já pelo horizonte. Santana e Quinn se esmeravam em preparar um mini piquenique na parte traseira da caminhonete.

S: "Começo a me cansar dos sanduíches... espero que amanhã sua amiga nos dê de comer bem..." – comentou enquanto pegava algumas latas de bebida.

Q: "Spencer não deixará que passe fome..." – sorriu.

S: "Escuta... e a outra garota... como se chama?"

Q: "Ashley..."

S: "Isso, Ashley... Como é? É simpática...ou..."

Q: "É genial, não a conheço muito bem, porque só a pude ver um par de dias, mas é muito divertida... e é toda sabichona em matéria de festas..."

R: "Do que falam?" – a morena interrompeu a conversa.

S: "O que faz Britt?" – perguntou ao ver a bailarina, se afastava buscando algo no chão...

R: "Creio que busca alguns pedaços de pau, ou arbusto... quer fazer uma fogueira..."

Q: "Uma fogueira? Mas se aqui não tem nada... só folha seca..."

R: "São coisas dela." – levantou seus ombros. "do que falavam?" – voltou a perguntar.

Q: "De Ashley." – respondeu entrando na cabine do carro para buscar algo.

R: "O que passa com Ashley?" – perguntou.

S: "Nada... Quinn estava me dizendo que é uma garota divertida... e muito simpática..."

R: "Ah... sim, é verdade."

S: "E também me disse que é muito bonita... vamos que tem tudo." – mentiu. A latina esperava ver a reação de Rachel diante aquele comentário.

R: "Te disse isso?" – a olhou incrédula.

S: "Não é certo?" – agüentou o riso.

Q: "Não é certo o que?" – a loira voltou a aparecer diante as duas.

R: "Sim, é certo..." – olhou para Quinn. "Ashley é lindíssima, sexy, divertida... e além do mais tem esse pequena vantagem que enlouquece todo mundo..." – sorria.

Santana se manteve a margem ao escutar as palavras de Rachel, que seguia olhando para Quinn. A loira se surpreendia diante aquelas declarações.

Q: "Nossa... tenho que prevenir Spencer sobre o que pensa de Ash?" – ironizou.

Santana sorria diante aquela situação.

R: "Quem sabe? Segundo Spencer, Ash não só gosta das loiras..." – tratou de jogar com Quinn.

S: "E a você?" – interrompeu a latina. "gosta só das loiras ou... das morenas?"

Rachel virou rapidamente para Santana, Quinn fez o mesmo ao escutar aquela pergunta. Seu rosto mudou, o sorriso de antes se apagou e suas pernas tremeram, esperando a reação da morena.

Rachel não pode evitar voltar a rir.

R: "Creio que você e eu temos o mesmo gosto nesse sentido." – se dirigiu a Santana a deixando completamente calada e sem reação alguma.

Quinn teve que virar para que a latina não visse seu sorriso.

Santana permanecia muda, tratando de buscar as palavras adequadas, mas Rachel não a deixava continuar.

R: "Veja San, seu que Britt e você sabem muito mais do que eu acreditava e não tenho problema algum, não creio que tenha nada que esconder entre vocês, já... já são muitas horas juntas, muitas histórias e muitas..." – olhou para Quinn. "...aventuras. Não creio que seja necessário que falem as escondidas ou tratem de me colocar em situações complicadas... pode me falar diretamente..."

Quinn mudou seu gesto radicalmente,, aquela confissão de Rachel a fez se sentir mal. A morena sabia que tanto Santana como Britt conheciam seu "segredo" e não tinha dito nada para ela, nem jogado na cara. Porém ela tinha atuado na sua frente, ficando por mentirosa, dissimulando que nenhuma das duas sabia daquilo.

B: "Meninas..." – interrompeu. "já temos fogueira..."

Britt tinha conseguido reunir uma pequena quantidade de gravetos secos e palha para colocar no monte no chão ao lado da caminhonete. Nenhuma delas tinha percebido que a bailarina estava a escassos metros delas e era provável que tivesse escutado tudo. Porém essa preferiu calar e continuar com seu trabalho.

S: "E como pretende acender?" – a latina se afastou de Rachel, tratando de mudar de tema e se aproximou da bailarina.

B: "Pois... com um isqueiro..."

Rachel e Quinn permaneciam em silencio, terminando de colocar as coisas no chão do porta-malas.

Quinn ainda seguia pensativa após saber que Rachel era consciente de que todas sabiam aquilo que ela supunha que era seu segredo. Parecia não ter levado a mal e por isso se sentia ainda pior. Teria que explicar-la.

Enquanto Rachel ignorava aqueles pensamentos da loira. Não estava segura se tinha sido ela quem confessou a Britt e Santana que tinha algo mais entre as duas, mas sabia que as duas animadoras sabiam. Durante todo o caminho tinham deixado claro entre indiretas e situações provocadas.

Se tinha se mantido calada ou ignorado aqueles comentários, era por Quinn, já que ao menos não estava segura daquilo, não queria colocá-la em uma situação comprometedora diante suas duas melhores amigas.

B: "Meninas, tem fósforo?" – perguntou.

Q: "Não, eu não."

R: "Eu creio que sim, vou olhar na minha bolsa." – a morena se afastou e abrindo a porta do co-piloto, começou a buscar em sua bolsa, sem tirá-la do carro.

B: "Traga um papel também." – exclamou se aproximando da sua perfeita pilha de gravetos e palha.

Santana e Quinn seguiram os passos da bailarina, dando alguns conselhos e colocando algumas outras ramas que iam encontrando ao redor.

Rachel conseguiu encontrar um isqueiro na sua bolsa e após comprovar que funcionava se dispôs a buscar algum tipo de papel, que ajudaria a acender melhor a fogueira, mas na sua bolsa não tinha nada e a soltando novamente sobre o banco, descobriu a caderneta de anotações de Quinn, continuava no mesmo lugar, entre os dois bancos, em um pequeno espaço.

Esticou sua mão até pegar a caderneta e instintivamente olhou para o grupo de garotas, para se assegurar que permaneciam alheias.

Quinn tinha deixado suficientes amostrar durante todo o caminho para que ninguém tocasse aquela caderneta e não queria que a visse. De todos os modos só pegaria uma folha. Nem sequer ia se dar conta de que faltava.

Não pode evitar, após arrancar com cuidado uma das folhas em branco, parou para ler algumas das palavras que a loira tinha escrito naquela caderneta.

_Pegar a saída pela __**62B**__ até __**I-70W **__em direção a __**Indianapolis**__._

_Pegar a saída pela __**34 **__para entrar na __**I-44 W/US – 412W **__ em direção a __**OK-66/Tulsa**__._

Eram apenas recados de rotas e algum ou outro rabisco ocasional, mas ao passar uma das pequenas folhas leu algo que a chamou a atenção.

_0.9mi Continua por __**OH-65 S/St Johns Ave.**_

_Pegar a __**I-75 S**__._

_**Obigada pelos sucos…**_

_Continua por __**John Kilpatrick Tumpike**__._

_**Procura não olhá-la nos olhos, estão proibidos, ela só quer que seja dábil e você não é débil.**_

Foi passando as páginas e em cada uma delas, entre notas de direções tinha uma ou duas frases que nada tinham a ver com a rota.

_**Exterminaria todas as abelhas do mundo se alguma lhe fizesse dano.**_

_** É uma imbecil, se chega a lhe acontecer algo, não...**_

_**Tenho que ver Les Miserables. **__**Peço a ela?**_

_** Meu chapéu cheira a ela.**_

Q: "Rachel." – gritou a loira enquanto caminhava até a morena.

Rachel lançou a caderneta sobre o banco do motorista ao escutar Quinn e ficando nervosa se virou para ela, que já estava a escassos metros.

Q: "Está bem?" – perguntou ao ver o rosto contorcido da morena.

R: "Eh...sim." – tratava de dissimular. "claro... já tenho fogo...vamos?" – tratou de se afastar dali.

Q: "Conseguiu papel?" – perguntou ainda duvidosa sobre a atitude nervosa de Rachel.

R: "Eh... não." – apertou sua mão amassando o papel e evitando que a loira o visse enquanto se aproximava da fogueira.

Quinn ficou pensativa, estranhando o humor da morena e o associou a conversa que manteve antes com Santana. Talvez tratava de evitar voltar a tirar o tema.

Quinn tratava de se auto convencer quando virou para o carro, em busca desse papel que necessitava Britt.

Pensou em sua caderneta e foi pegá-la, mas estranhou ao ver que não estava em seu lugar, mas em cima do banco. A pegou tratando de lembrar quando a tinha colocado ali e ao abri-la para arrancar uma folha, leu a primeira frase que encontrou de forma casual.

_**Te odeio, te odeio, te odeiooooo Rachel.**_

A loira se lamentou ao ler aquilo e instintivamente rasgou a folha para eliminá-la daquele lugar, porém a dúvida começou a sucumbir sua cabeça.

Q: "Não..." – suspirou. "me diga que não leu isso?" – lançou uma pergunta ao ar esperando receber uma resposta que não iria chegar nunca.

Olhou para a fogueira, Rachel permanecia imóvel, de vez em quando lançava olhares para ela.

Tinha que averiguar.

B: "Fogo!" – gritou após queimar vários gravetos com o isqueiro.

A bailarina começou a pular e dançar como se fosse a maior conquista que já teve.

Santana não podia evitar se contagiar pelo entusiasmo.

Q: "Já não necessita o papel..." – disse se aproximando do grupo e observando que a fogueira já começava a queimar.

B: "Não... já está tudo pronto... jantamos?"

Q: "Ok... o jantar está preparado no carro." – apontou para a caminhonete.

Santana e Britt foram as primeiras em se acomodar no carro. Tinham tirado as malas e as transportaram para dentro da cabine, portanto o espaço ficou maior e as quatro garotas cabiam perfeitamente.

Q: "Te ajudo a subir?" – perguntou para Rachel ao vê-la tentar subir na caminhonete.

R: "Não tranquila... já posso." – respondeu um pouco nervosa.

Rachel colocou um pé sobre o pára-choque para impulsionar mas as pernas tremeram e falharam, perdendo a força. Ter Quinn nas suas costas, a esperando, sem saber se a loira sabia que ela tinha lido a caderneta a deixava nervosa. Seu corpo caiu para trás e esteve a ponto de cair se não fosse por Quinn, a segurou com força evitando a queda da morena.

A mão esquerda foi parar sobre a cintura da morena e a direita, por inércia, se deteve justamente em seu traseiro.

Q: "Cuidado!" – exclamou sustentando a morena que graças as mãos de Quinn pode voltar a se segurar com força e entrar no carro.

Q: "Menos mal que podia sozinha hein." – comentou divertida.

R: "Obrigada... perdi o equilíbrio." – respondeu após se acomodar.

Quinn terminou de subir também e já sentadas começaram a jantar, enquanto conversavam animadamente.

A fogueira de Britt servia para iluminar a zona, que permanecia completamente escura após a chegada da noite.

Rachel não parava de pensar na caderneta, naquelas frases que tudo fazia indicar que iam dirigidas a ela e todas era boas, eram pensamentos de Quinn, que justamente coincidiam com os momentos vividos e nos quais a loira parecia brava com ela. Porém aquelas frases delatavam algo completamente diferente.

Enquanto se mantinha firme e brava com ela, escrevia coisas amáveis e deixando claro seus sentimentos. Rachel estava cheia de ilusão. Era a prova que necessitava, apesar de que já confiava nas palavras de Quinn, aquilo lhe indicava que não mentia em absoluto. Que a loira de verdade se preocupava por ela e tinha aqueles sentimentos tão especiais.

Que motivo ia ter para escrever aquelas frases de forma anônima e sem intenção de mostrá-las. Tratava de convencer a si mesma. Quinn estava apaixonada por ela e era o melhor que tinha acontecido na vida.

Porém tinha que dissimular, se Quinn soubesse que tinha lido a caderneta poderia botar tudo a perder, assim que tinha que ignorar a qualquer comentário ou situação referente a isso.

Quinn a olhava. A morena notava os olhos da loira cravados nela. Durante toda a noite, o cruzar de olhares foram cada vez mais assíduos. Parecia como se estivessem revezando.

Quando uma não olhava, era a outra que estava atenta a cada movimento e vice e versa. Quinn não falava, só Rachel parecia poder manter a conversa com Santana e Britt enquanto não perdia os detalhes da loira.

Quinn por sua vez só queria averiguar se Rachel tinha lido aquela frase que tinha escrito na caderneta e que poderia levar tudo a perder o que já tinham avançado.

S: "Pois eu creio que Mercedes e Sam tem algo... verdade Quinn?"

Q: "O que?" – não estava atenta a conversa.

S: "Que Sam e Mercedes tem algo mais que uma simples amizade..."

Q: "Ah... sim, sim." – respondeu de forma automática.

R: "Mercedes é minha amiga, se tem algo com Sam teria me dito." – interveio.

B: "Eu acho que tem algo sim... e mais, juraria que Mercedes já não é virgem..."

As três olharam para a bailarina com gestos contrariados e cheios de surpresa.

S: "Como sabe isso?"

B: "É fácil, as garotas virgens dá pra notar pela cara..."

Q: "Que loucura está dizendo?"- perguntou surpreendida.

B: "Não é loucura, é verdade, eu sei quem é virgem e quem não é... e aposto que Mercedes não é..."

S: "Mas como sabe isso? No que nota?" – sentia curiosidade.

B: "Não sei, é como um sexto sentido... olho e pronto." – deu uma palmada. "eu sei."

Q: "Ver para crer..."

B: "Você não fala, que não é virgem..."

Q: "Britt, tenho uma filha lembra..."

S: "Quem mais ainda não...?"

B: "Rachel..." – interrompeu.

Santana e Quinn olharam para a morena que ao escutar seu nome deixou cair a lata de bebida sobre seu joelho.

S: "Rachel... isso é mentira, verdade?" – interrogou a morena que tratava de limpar as gotas de bebida que caia sobre suas pernas.

R: "Por que estamos falando de minha vida sexual?" – perguntou incomodada.

Quinn se surpreendeu.

S: "Mas... você e Jesse?" – fez uma pausa. "todo mundo falava de vocês dois... vamos Berry... de verdade que você não..."

Quinn permanecia calada, por uma lado desejava saber a verdade porém algo em seu interior lhe empurrava para não querer escutar aquilo. Só de imaginar a morena nos braços de outro alguém, lhe fazia mal. Ela também tinha escutado os rumores e pensava que eram certos.

Tudo fazia indicar que eram certos e ela quase pode comprovar. Na noite que tiveram aquele encontro em seu quarto, Rachel não colocou resistência alguma, mas o que mais lhe fez pensar que a morena já tinha alguma experiência, foi comprovar que estava disposta a tudo... e sabia o que fazia e o que queria. Uma garota sem nenhum tipo de experiência não poderia se comportar daquela forma... ou sim?

As dúvidas lhe assaltava, queria saber a verdade, mas Rachel parecia reticente a contar aqueles detalhes.

R: "Que interesse tem em saber isso?" – perguntou ao notar a insistência da latina.

S: "Não sei... sou fofoqueira de nascimento, simplesmente quero saber..."

R: "É a única aqui que quer saber?" – esperou uma resposta.

B: "Pra mim não faz falta... já sei."

Rachel olhou para Quinn que parecia imersa em seus pensamentos.

R: "E você Quinn? Quer saber?" – perguntou de maneira insinuante.

Quinn deu uma mordida no sanduíche e permaneceu com gesto passivo. Apenas calada, como se aquilo não lhe importasse.

S: "Não seja mais intensa. É ou não?"

R: "Pois..." – fez uma pausa. "... digamos que ainda espero ao amor de minha vida, para dar esse passo..."

Seus olhos foram diretos para Quinn, que após escutar aquelas palavras levantou sua cabeça para buscar seus olhos.

O pulso se acelerou ao cruzar o olhar com ela e de repente o calor começou a inundar seu corpo, ruborizando suas bochechas.

B: "Vê, o que eu disse." – falou a bailarina.

Quinn e Rachel mantinham os olhares, cada vez mais intensos.

S: "Tem que me ensinar esse truque." – respondeu Britt. "Quinn, você não sabia de nada também?"

Q: "Não." – contestou por fim, afastando o olhar de Rachel. "nem sequer me passou pela cabeça..."

R: "Me dão algum conselho?" – perguntou.

B: "Sim... que não tenha pressa..."

S: "O meu é... que não demore demais..."

R: "E você Quinn? Me dá algum conselho?" – perguntou diante o mutismo da loira.

Q: "Sim... que o faça com o coração... e com quem deseja de verdade."

Ambas se olharam fixamente. Aquelas palavras estavam cheias de doçura, de carinho e Rachel notou. Tratava de esquivar o olhar da loira, mas lhe parecia uma missão impossível e Quinn começava a suspeitar que a morena tinha lido aquela frase, estava nervosa, tratando de evitá-la por todos os modos e isso só podia ser por causa daquilo.

Tinha que demonstrá-la que não era verdade, sem ter que lhe perguntar se tinha lido. Não queria mais brigas com ela, não queria ter que fazê-la confiar de novo.

Sentiu um impulso que a fez se levantar de golpe e desceu da caminhonete, as três garotas a olharam estranhando.

Q: "Rachel... me acompanha?" – perguntou.

R: "Que? Aonde vai?" – perguntou diante o mutismo das outras duas.

Q: "Necessito ir no "banheiro" e essas duas..." – apontou para Britt e Santana. "me deixam nervosa."

As duas iludidas se surpreenderam, enquanto Rachel ficava pensativa.

Q: "Vamos..." – lhe exigiu, aproximando a mão pra que pudesse descer mais cômoda.

A morena desceu dando um pulo e ainda de mãos dadas com Quinn caminhou atrás dela, se afastando da caminhonete e adentrando na escuridão da noite.

R: "Quinn não se afaste muito, me dá medo..." – suplicou.

A loira parou em seco, estavam afastadas do carro, porém a luz da fogueira ajudava a contemplar o terreno com suficiente nitidez. Quinn virou e parou em frente a morena que não compreendia nada.

R: "Esta bem?" – perguntou preocupada diante o gesto sério da loira.

Q: "Melhor que nunca..." – sorriu.

R: "Intuo que não necessito o "banheiro", verdade?"

Q: "Certo... não necessito."

R: "Então... o que te passa? Esta me assustando."

Q: "Lembra..." – se aproximou. "... que te disse que não em um hotel de beira de estrada?" – rodeou a cintura da morena que permanecia petrificada.

R: "Quinn..." – sussurrou. "estamos no deserto..."

Q: "Estamos..." – se aproximou lentamente até quase roçar seu nariz com o de Rachel.

Q: "Estamos em baixo das estrelas..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Também estou envolvida na tradução da fanfic Achele SEMPRE É HOJE escrita por Lucía Belmont (.net/s/7514806/1/Sempre_e_hoje)

OBS. 3: Obrigada Biel-Luh-Achele pelo review... Pode deixar que continuarei traduzindo...


	32. Faça um desejo

**Faça um desejo.**

A escuridão da noite as envolvia, o ligeiro crepitar das chamas da fogueira se deixava perceber entre um e outro canto de grilo, iluminando de forma tênue as duas garotas. De longe, a caminhonete permanecia impassível, com Britt e Santana desfrutando do jantar.

Apenas sentia uma suave brisa, de leve, aumentando a temperatura do ambiente, mas por sua vez aliviando o sufocante calor que desprendia do chão.

Os lábios de Quinn pousaram docemente sobre os de Rachel, que se perdia no interior dos olhos verdes que tinha em frente. Não pode fazer nada, seu corpo estava cravado do chão.

O calor que desprendia o roce dos lábios da loira começaram a inundá-la, avançando velozmente pelo resto de seu corpo e suas pernas começaram a tremer. As mãos buscaram algo em que se segurar e encontraram a cintura de Quinn, que lentamente e ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava mais e mais da morena, perdia toda a noção e se deixava levar pela delicada respiração de sua companheira.

Seus lábios terminaram por unir completamente, paulatinamente, como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele preciso momento. A loira levantou suas mãos, sustentando com ternura o rosto de Rachel, enrolando seus dedos entre as mechas de cabelo que caiam em ambos lados do pescoço, acariciando a lateral das pequenas orelhas da morena.

Seus lábios seguiam imersos em uma onda de beijos ternos, delicados, que permitiam pouco a pouco a aproximação de suas línguas, com imperceptíveis carícias que foram se convertendo em ardentes encontros que lançavam intermináveis calafrios ao resto de seus corpos.

Quase como uma chama de luz, Quinn sentiu a necessidade de abrir seus olhos, que mantinha fechados desde que seus lábios pousaram sobre os de Rachel e mantendo sua boca sobre a dela, descobriu os olhos escuros e brilhantes de sua companheira. Suas pernas voltaram a tremer quando pode manter vivo esse olhar, cheio de ternura, que a observava como se tivesse na sua frente um anjo, algo maravilhoso, impossível de explicar.

Rachel continuava segurando a cintura da loira, não podia se separar dela e seus lábios tão pouco estavam por fazê-lo. Fechava seus olhos para se perder em sua boa e quando separava seus lábios, abria os olhos para se adentrar nos de Quinn. De ambas formas se estremecia. O calor de seus lábios só eram comparáveis a doçura que desprendia aqueles olhos.

Quinn foi se separando mansamente, deixando delicados e frágeis beijos sobre os lábios de Rachel, que se negava a deter tão facilmente e buscava com intensidade a boca da loira.

Desceu suas mãos sem deixar de dar curtos porém vivos beijos, deixando um ligeiro roce sobre os ombros da morena e buscando as mãos que permaneciam atracadas a sua cintura.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram com os de Rachel e se separando dela letamente ambas as mãos se agarraram as da morena. Mantinha fixo o olhar, ao mesmo tempo que a loira levantando o braço da morena, aproximava a mão de sua boca, deixando um curto beijo ao mesmo tempo que sorria.

Q: "Assim, sim." – sussurrou.

Rachel lhe devolveu o sorriso e em uma tentativa desesperada voltou a aproximara seus lábios aos de Quinn que se separando conseguiu detê-la.

Levantou seu olhar sobre ela e olhou para a caminhonete.

Q: "Se volta a me beijar... não me faço responsável do que vai fazer essas duas." – disse apontando para Britt e Santana.

Rachel virou para observar o casal e descobriu que ambas estavam juntas, buscando entre a escuridão, tratando de averiguar aonde estavam.

R: "Podem nos ver de lá?" – perguntou indecisa.

Q: "Não sei, teremos que averiguar." – apertava as mãos de Rachel, avançou convidando a morena que a seguisse.

R: "Vai perguntar a elas?"

Q: "Não faz falta... bastará ver a cara delas."

R: "Quinn..." – parou.

A loira virou ao notar que a morena a detinha, agarrando sua mão com força.

Q: "O que?"

R: "Se me leva pela mão... não fará bastará ver sua cara..." – sorriu.

Quinn olhou as mãos que permaneciam entrelaçadas e não pode evitar sorrir.

Q: "Sinto muito." – respondeu enquanto sorria.

As duas garotas voltaram a caminhar até a caminhonete, dessa vez um pouco mais separadas mas aguardando com nervosismo a reação das outras duas.

B: "Tem lobos por aqui?" – a bailarina não esperou que nenhuma das duas subisse na caminhonete para perguntar.

R: "Lobos?" – Rachel subia no carro dessa vez sem a ajuda de Quinn.

B: "Sim... lobos. Santana disse que no Arizona tem lobos... mas eu não estou segura de acreditar."

Q: "Pois acredite." – respondeu se acomodando junto a latina.

R: "Tem?" – perguntou incrédula.

Q: "Se Santana disse..." – sorriu. "então tem, verdade?" – olhou para a latina.

Esperou encontrar um sorriso cúmplice no rosto de sua companheira, mas não foi aquilo que observou. A latina a olhava fixamente, com uma atitude estranha e fez com que Quinn mudasse seu sorriso por um gesto confuso.

S: "Creio que por esses lugares não tem só lobos... verdade?" – por fim falou se dirigindo a Quinn.

A loira entendeu aquela postura, Santana tinha visto elas, tinha visto aquele beijo entre as duas e mesmo que não tivesse nada de mal com isso, para Quinn pareceu estranha a atitude da latina. Não sabia se tratava de um gesto de reprovação ou se estava de acordo. Intuía que era o primeiro, mas tratou de não dar importância.

B: "Fico no meio." – exclamou a bailarina ao mesmo tempo que recolhia o resto das coisas do jantar e os introduzia na sacola.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou sem compreender muito bem a que se referia.

B: "Vamos dormir aqui, né? Eu quero dormir aqui." – desceu do carro e foi direto para a cabine.

S: "Temos pensado que podemos dormir aqui as quaro, bem... melhor dizendo, que duas dormem e as outras duas se mantém acordadas..."

R: "Acordadas?... todas necessitamos dormir..."

S: "Sim, mas não vamos ficar as quatro dormidas aqui, no meio do nada..."

Q: "E quem decide quem dorme e quem não?"

S: "Fazemos por turnos... amanhã é a vez de Britt dirigir primeiro... é justo que ela durma e quando voltamos para a rota, que dormem as demais... não acham?"

R: "É certo... quem dirige deve descansar..."

Brittany voltou a subir no carro, trazia várias toalhas e a pelúcia que durante toda a viagem fazia de almofada e afastando com pequenos golpes as pernas das garotas, deitou no meio do lugar, utilizando as toalhas como improvisadas cobertas, que mesmo que não necessitavam devido a temperatura, a protegia de qualquer ataque de inseto.

A postura da bailarina fez com que as demais tivessem que tomar suas posições. Santana ficou junto a Britt, no centro da caminhonete, enquanto que Rachel ao lado de Britt e Quinn ao lado da latina, permaneciam nos extremos.

B: "Nossa." – exclamou. "vejam quantas estrelas..." – apontou para o céu.

Todas levantaram a cabeça para contemplar o firmamento. Milhões de estrelinhas se iluminavam, deixando elas boquiabertas. A escuridão do lugar e o bom tempo, permitiam contemplá-las nitidamente.

R: "Acham que poderemos ver alguma estrela cadente? Adoro as estrelas cadentes." – disse enquanto se reclinava sobre a lateral da caminhonete.

S: "Terá que ficar atenta." – Santana ocupava seu lugar junto a Britt.

Quinn se mantinha sentada, após olhar o céu abaixou sua cabeça e foi parar seu olhar justo em Rachel, que hipnotizada pela magia das estrelas, permanecia boquiaberta.

Aquela cena a encheu de ternura, que via nos olhos da morena o brilho e a ilusão de uma menina pequena.

Santana voltou a olhar para Quinn que seguia fixa em Rachel. O olhar intenso da latina tirou de seu embelezamento a loira, que não pode evitar encontrar com seus olhos.

Dessa vez a latina sorria e tratava de não converter esse sorriso em gargalhada. Quinn gesticulou com suas sobrancelhas tratando de perguntá-la sem palavras, a que se devia aquele sorriso. Mas Santana parecia mais interessada em guardar seus pensamentos do que compartilhá-los.

R: "Lembra da noite que dormimos na casinha de árvore da Spencer?" – olhou para Quinn.

A loira sorriu ao recordar.

B: "Quero saber disso..." – exclamou.

R: "Eu conto?" – interrogou a loira.

Q: "Já nomeou... terá que contar..." – respondeu voltando seu olhar para o céu.

Rachel a observou tratando de averiguar de estava incomodada por aquilo ou não lhe importava.

S: "Vamos... o que espera, conte..." – incitou.

R: "Esta bem..." – lançou um último olhar para Quinn. "Spencer convidou nós duas para dormir em sua casinha, íamos fazer uma festa de pijamas e Paula, a mãe de Spencer, nos preparou biscoitos, leite e outras coisas mais para comer... Quinn..." – voltou a olhá-la. "... ligou de última hora para dizer que não poderia ir."

B: "Por que?" – interrompeu a bailarina.

R: "Seus pais não deixavam..."

S: "Não te deixavam fazer uma festa de pijama com suas amigas?"

Q: "Não me deixavam fazer uma festa de pijama com Rachel." – respondeu de maneira contundente fazendo com que as demais a olhasse surpreendidas.

R: "Comigo?" – perguntou. "por que?"

Q: "Segue a história..." – seguia observando o céu.

S: "Depois nos conta esses detalhes." – apontou para Quinn. "...continue Berry."

R: "Bem..." – seguia confusa diante aquela afirmação da loira. "Spencer e eu decidimos fazer a festa, porém nem tudo saiu como esperávamos. A noite ficou feia, começou a chover e soava trovões por todos os lados.

Paula tratou de nos convencer para entrar na casa, mas Spencer se opunha, queria dormir ali e eu seguia a corrente, mesmo que estivesse apavoradíssima." – fez uma pausa. "para culminar, Glen o irmão de Spencer não parava de lançar coisas da janela de seu quarto, e nos assustava constantemente fazendo ruídos que podíamos ouvir e gesticulando como se acontecesse coisas más.

De repente quando já estávamos mais acalmadas, metidas em nossos sacos de dormir e procurando não prestar muita atenção na chuva, sentimos como a árvore se movia de forma diferente. Não era o vento nem a chuva, escutávamos como mexia as escadas e como alguém parecia subir.

Nos assustamos, eu saí do meu saco de dormir para me abraçar a Spencer que olhava aterrorizada para todos os lados.

Pensamos que poderia ser Glen, mas dali podíamos vê-lo em seu quarto dormindo.

Pedi a Spencer que chamasse sua mãe, mas não nos deu tempo. Uma sombra apareceu subindo e pudemos ver alguém que levava uma capa de chuva e o rosto meio tampado. Spencer começou a gritar ao ver que conseguia chegar a te a entrada da casinha e eu..." – se deteve.

Quinn não pode reprimir um sorriso ao lembrar aquilo.

S: "E você?" – perguntou desesperada.

R: "Quis me encher de valor e enfrentar aquela pessoa, mas as forças me falharam e sem saber como, me lancei ao chão de uma das janelas..."

B: "Como?" – abriu a boca sem acreditar no que ouvia. "se jogou da casa da árvore?"

R: "Sim, o último que escutei antes de me jogar foi a voz de Lu..." – se deteve. "de Quinn." – recapacitou. "O misterioso da capa, era ela..." – olhou para a loira que não podia parar de rir. "mas foi tarde e não pude evitar cair."

S: "Você?" – olhou para Quinn.

Q: "Escapei de casa para ir na casinha de árvore. Tinha que me camuflar para que ninguém me reconhecesse... era uma criança..." – lembrava.

S: "E o que te aconteceu?" – perguntou para a morena.

R: "Quebrei o braço e um dente..." – apontou um de seus caninos.

S: "Não posso acreditar... é verdade?" – olhou para Quinn.

Q: "Totalmente." – respondeu.

R: "Foi uma das piores noites de minha vida... mas quando lembro não posso deixar de rir... terminamos no hospital, com Paula me curando e meus pais histéricos... ah, a pobre Quinn seus pais a levaram com bofetadas, ainda me lembro a cara de susto que tinha..."

Q: "Pobre de mim? Creio que você passou pior... de fato, lembro que até que não te arrumaram o dente." – sorria. "falava de uma forma muito engraçada..."

R: "É verdade." – lembrava. "creio que foi a época que mais tempo passei em silencio e sem cantar... meus pais sentiram falta..."

Q: "Seus pais levaram um bom susto... porem os meus..." – respirou. "foi a gota d'água que entornou o copo."

S: "Por que não te deixavam ir?" – voltou a perguntar.

Rachel também olhou para Quinn, esperando a resposta para aquela afirmação que a tinha deixado gelada.

A loira abaixou seu olhar, seus olhos se entristeceram ao mesmo tempo que suspirava.

Q: "Meus pais... não queria Rachel perto de mim... queria evitar a todo custo que eu..." – fez uma pausa enquanto olhava para a morena e para Santana. "que eu tivesse mais contato do que estritamente necessário com ela... e estar juntas na sala já era suficiente para poder vê-la fora da escola."

R: "Mas... por que me odiavam?" – seguia sem compreender.

Q: "Não te odiavam, só queria me manter longe de você, sabiam sobre seus pais e intuíam que era uma garota com a mentalidade suficientemente aberta para não se assustar por algo assim... e ..." – se deteve. "bem... eles já sabiam que eu..." – lhe custava continuar.

R: "Temiam de..." – olhou para Santana buscando a aprovação da loira para que a latina escutasse tudo.

Q: "Tranquila, ela sabe de tudo..." – indicou.

S: "Eu sei tudo, bebê." – brincou.

Rachel olhou para Britt e logo descobriu que a bailarina permanecia em um profundo sono, ignorando toda aquela conversa.

Q: "Eles temiam que eu visse que seus pais eram felizes sendo homossexuais, temiam que você me fizesse ver que não era nada mal..."

R: "Nossa..."

S: "Ingênuos." – disse bocejando. "não tinham nem idéia que Berry já tinha sujado a mente infantil da pequena Lucy..."

R: "Não tem graça Santana, seus pais me odiaram a vida toda..."

Q: "Não...já te disse que meus pais só queria me afastar de você para que não me metesse idéias liberais na cabeça... mas não sabiam que você..."

S: "Que você era a culpada de seu estado..." – interrompeu.

R: "Ah." – respirou. "É um alívio... creio... mas, e sua mãe? Segue pensando o mesmo... sobre mim?"

Q: "Não... minha mãe depois da minha gravidez esqueceu toda a dúvida sobre minhas inclinações... Para ela o nascimento de Beth foi como um ponto final nesse tema... nem sequer sei como tomaria se volte a se interar de algo assim..."

R: "Não vai dizer a ela?"

Q: "Prefiro esperar... temos passado muito mal... e agora estamos tão bem que... não vejo motivo para dizer nada... ao menos... por agora..."

Rachel permaneceu em silencio, sua mente se encheu de estranhas contradições. Após conhecer seus sentimentos por ela naquela época, aquelas palavras tinham lhe feito entender os maus momentos que teve que passar Quinn, sendo uma menina. Sem se entender, confusa e com seus pais a fazendo crer que aquilo era algo mal. Para culminar, aquela insegurança que sofria a loira não lhe ajudava em nada.

Que diferente tinha sido a adolescência entre ambas. Enquanto Quinn lutava contra seus sentimentos em uma família homofobica, ela aprendia a viver com dois pais, que lhe dava todo o apoio que necessitava, que lhe ensinava que o amor não entende de gêneros. Apesar de tantas piadas que recebia, Rachel sempre defendeu seus pais, graças aquela educação que souberam dar. Tinha sido afortunada.

Sentiu um enorme tristeza ao observar como a loira ficava imersa em seus pensamentos, provavelmente lembrando quantas vezes teve que passar mal por aqueles sentimentos.

Quinn voltava a levantar seu olhar, buscando as estrelas.

O silencio inundava o lugar, apenas o fritar dos galhos da fogueira podia ser escutado, uma fogueira que já estava minguando e apenas desprendia luz.

Não souberam quanto minutos estiveram assim, só foram conscientes do passar do tempo quando Rachel descobriu que tanto Santana tinha sido vencida pelo sono como Britt.

R: "Ficamos sozinhas." – sussurrou tirando Quinn de seus pensamentos.

A loira a olhou sem compreender muito bem até que percebeu o sono do casal.

Seus olhos voltaram para Rachel que a observava com o gesto triste e as lágrimas caindo por suas bochechas.

Q: "O que passa?" – se revirou incomoda ao ver as lágrimas da morena.

R: "Nada." – tratou de sorrir.

Q: "Nada? Esta chorando..."

R: "Sinto ter feito um inferno sua vida..."

Q: "O que?" – não entendia.

R: "Depois do que me disse essa tarde e do que disse agora... me dou conta de todo o que passou por minha culpa... se eu não..." – engoliu saliva. "se eu não tivesse aparecido em sua vida, teria sido feliz..."

Q: "O que diz?" – tratou de não levantar a voz. "Se você não tivesse aparecido... eu não seria eu agora mesmo... provavelmente seguiria sendo aquela gordinha, de óculos grandes e anti-social, sem vida, sem história para contar..."

R: "Mas... tem passado mal..."

Q: "Você disse... passei mal, mas me olhe agora..." – sorriu. "tenho a oportunidade de desfrutar, de ser como quero ser... de sentir o que quero sentir..."

R: "Isso não faz que me sinta bem, ao saber que provoquei tanta dor em seu passado..."

Quinn sorria ainda mais.

R: "Não ria... não é divertido saber que passou mal por minha culpa..."

Q: "Posso te dizer duas coisas que fará que mude de opinião."

R: "Que coisa?"

Q: "Me vê linda?"

R: "O que tem a ver isso?É claro que te vejo preciosa."

Q: "Pois é graças a você..."

R: "Como?" – se surpreendeu.

Q: "Se você não chegasse a aparecer em minha vida, meus pais não teriam me levado para Columbia e não teriam me obrigado a fazer exercício e me cuidar, dando como resultado... essa Lucy que tem na sua frente..."

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir, aquilo era certo, mas ainda assim se sentia mal.

R: "Isso me convence... mas não de todo... Qual é a segunda coisa que ia me dizer?"

Q: "Pois... que agora." – engoliu saliva. "tem a oportunidade de me recompensar por todo o mal que me fez sem querer..." – levantou a sobrancelha.

R: "O que posso fazer para te recompensar?" – perguntou.

Q: "Terá que me surpreender."

Quinn levantou sua cabeça em busca das estrelas e Rachel a imitou. Como por arte de mágica uma daquelas luzes atravessou velozmente o firmamento, deixando um rastro de luz que surpreendeu as duas garotas e provocando um sorriso instantaneamente em seus rostos.

R: "É sua oportunidade... faça um desejo..."

Q: "É tarde, já passou..."

R: "Você pede..."

Quinn fechou os olhos com força mostrando um enorme sorriso enquanto pensava em algo a desejar.

Rachel sorria.

Q: "Já... desejo pedido..." – olhou para a morena que a observava com ternura. "acha que cumprirá?"

R: "Se a estrela não o faz... farei eu."

OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.net/s/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	33. Hollywood

**Hollywood**

_Sabado 12 de Julho 09:45am, Barstow – Califórnia._

R: "Onde estamos?" – murmurou.

Rachel tratava de despertar enquanto dormia apoiada na pelúcia que mantinha contra o vidro da janela. Quinn dormia pousando sua cabeça sobre as pernas da morena.

Brittany que foi a primeira a dormir aquela noite tinha acordado ao amanhecer junto com Santana e ambas foram as primeiras a continuar a rota. Rachel e Quinn que tinham permanecido acordadas até que a bailarina despertou, aproveitaram para descansar e dormir durante o trajeto.

S: "Estamos em..." – olhou o navegador. "Barstow, supostamente a quatro horas de Los Angeles." – respondeu sem olhar para a morena.

Santana era a co-piloto enquanto que a bailarina dirigia.

R: "Não tomamos café da manhã?" – voltava a perguntar ainda com os olhos semi-fechados.

Quinn começou a se remexer ao escutar a conversa. Durante todo o caminho nem Santana nem Britt tinham falado nada, nem sequer tinham ligado o iPod de Rachel para escutar música. Queriam que as duas dormissem tudo possível.

S: "Sim, vamos parar em uns minutos. Britt e eu necessitamos descansar também." – respondeu enquanto mexia sua cabeça em movimentos circulares tratando de relaxar o pescoço.

Desde que voltaram a rota as 5:00am tinham percorrido mais de 4 mil quilômetros sem parar, exceto quando trocaram o turno para dirigir. 4 horas de viagem que já começava a pesar nas garotas, a viagem estava sendo muito cansativa. Quase 34 horas em carro não era nada fácil de levar.

Quinn abriu os olhos e ao virar sua cabeça se encontrou com uma recém acordada Rachel, que tratava de sorrir.

Q: "O que aconteceu?" – perguntou de forma que todas começaram a rir ao escutar o tom que utilizou a loira.

S: "O que vai acontecer?" – respondeu rindo. "Que ficou dormindo..."

Quinn se levantou de repente e seu gesto provocou ainda mais riso de suas companheiras que observavam a loira pelo espelho retrovisor.

Completamente descabelada e totalmente perdida olhava para todos os lados tratando de averiguar aonde se encontravam.

R: "Esta bem?" – perguntou diante a confusão da garota.

Q: "Aonde estamos? Tem seguido a rota? E o mapa?" – seguia desorientada.

B: "Pode relaxar... estamos aonde deveríamos estar..."

Q: "Seguro?" – voltava a olhar ao seu redor.

R: "Quinn... tudo está bem." – começou a se preocupar. "pode se acalmar?"

A loira a olhou tratando de acreditar nela e deixou cair a cabeça entre suas mãos, afastando o bagunçado cabelo e bufando.

Q: "Deus... tive um pesadelo." – murmurou.

B: "Como pode ter um pesadelo dormindo sobre Berry?" – olhou através do retrovisor.

Quinn levantou sua cabeça para encontrar com o olhar de Britt e lhe dar um olhar assassino após aquele comentário.

Rachel se ruborizou ao escutar.

B: "Ops..." – brincou. "vamos parar em um bar que Santana encontrou no navegador... Tudo bem para vocês?" – disse enquanto se incorporava a uma estrada secundária deixando de lado a autopista.

S: "Necessito um chá." – exclamou.

R: "Por mim perfeito, estou com fome."

Quinn permanecia em silencio, ainda pensativa e tratando de acordar completamente.

Apenas percorreram uns quilômetros até chegar a escassos metros do que deveria ser um bar. As quatro garotas se olharam ao comprovar que aquele lugar, mesmo que estivessem afastadas, era bastante decadente, pelo menos por fora da porta e completamente afastado da civilização.

Voltavam a chegar em um lugar afastado, como o hotel onde dormiram e que seguramente não lhes daria muito sabor a boca.

Q: "Isso é o bar?" – perguntou ao observar o desastroso lugar.

S: "O navegador o tem como um lugar onde tomar um bom café da manhã e almoço." – olhava tirando a cabeça pela janela.

Brittany se incorporou a um caminho de terra que dava diretamente ao bar com tanta má sorte que a roda dianteira direita foi se chocar contra uma pontiaguda pedra que delimitava ambas estradas. O resultado foi desastroso, a bailarina deu uma guinada no volante, provocando que o carro vacilasse de maneira estrepitosa e um ligeiro zumbido foi escutado.

Após o ziguezague do carro e após se assegurar que se encontrava bem, as quatro desceram do carro para comprovar o que tinha acontecido.

S: "Maldita seja Britt! Veja a roda!" – exclamava levando as mãos à cabeça.

A roda apresentava um corte na borracha, o que tinha provocado o esvaziamento completo do pneu em questão de segundos.

B: "Tranquilas, temos roda reserva... não se acaba o mundo."

S: "Quantas rodas trocou em sua vida?" – voltou a gritar.

B: "As mesmas que você... para tudo tem uma primeira vez." – contestou de modo engraçado.

R: "Chega, deixem de discutir, temos um bar ali mesmo, alguém poderá nos dar uma mão se não pudermos..."

B: "Vamos levá-lo até ali. Rachel suba e dirija lentamente... eu vou te guiando." – se colocou na frente do carro diante os olhares incompreensivos das demais.

R: "Eu... por que eu?"

B: "Porque seu corpo é tão pequeno que nem pesa... Vamos!" – voltou a convidá-la.

Santana se afastou, caminhando até o bar, tratando de buscar alguma ajuda enquanto Rachel buscava apoio em Quinn, que a olhava incrédula e tratando de suportar o riso diante a desculpa absurda de Britt.

A morena subiu com medo e muito lentamente ligou o carro, avançando devagar e seguindo cada indicação que Britt lhe dava na sua frente.

Quinn caminhava atrás, rindo ao comprovar o gesto de sofrimento que Rachel mostrava em seu rosto e como Britt completamente cômica tratava de guiá-la de fora, esquivando de cada pedrinha ou montinho de terra que se interpusesse no caminho.

Avançando conseguiram chegar a escassos metros do bar, onde Rachel parou o carro.

Santana já estava dentro do lugar.

As demais ao ver que a latina não saia, fizeram o mesmo e entraram no bar.

Quinn não pode evitar soltar uma gargalhada ao entrar no local.

Não tinha ninguém, um estreito balcão ocupava a totalidade do espaço. Só uns poucos baços sujos e desgastados móveis que tinha o lugar. Um deles ocupava Santana, que apoiada no balcão e de costas para a entrada dava pequenos goles no copo.

Rachel observava Quinn, que não podia conter o riso.

R: "O que acha tanta graça?"

Q: "Nada..." – tampava a boca.

B: "Acha bonito?" – a bailarina se aproximou de Santana que permanecia completamente relaxada.

B: "Pensava que vinha pedir ajuda e te encontro tomando café da manhã."

S: "Veja ao seu redor." – respondeu. "vê alguém que pedir ajuda?"

Britt olhou para todos os lados e Rachel fez o mesmo. Ali não tinha ninguém, só uma garçonete de idade avançada, que se esmerava a limpar uns copos.

Quinn voltava a rir. Aquela situação lhe parecia uma comédia.

Q: "Desculpa." – se dirigiu para a garçonete. "me faça um capuccino?" – disse enquanto se sentava em um tamborete com um sorriso em seu rosto.

A garçonete a olhou de má vontade e respondeu.

G: "Só temos café ou chá..."

Foi superior, Quinn voltava a sorrir estrepitosamente ao escutar aquilo.

G: "Algum problema?" – ficou brava.

Q: "Não, não." – agüentou o riso. "me faça um café."

R: "Perdão." – se interessou Rachel. "um capuccino é... um café com um pouco de leite e..."

G: "Café ou chá?" – interrompeu a garçonete segurando uma cafeteira e olhando para a morena de forma ameaçadora.

R: "Café... café." – gaguejou.

Quinn a olhava pelo canto do olho e observou como Santana entretida com seu copo, sorria diante aquela situação.

Britt terminou por sentar ao lado da latina e esperou que lhe servisse também.

Durante um bom tempo, as 4 permaneceram sentadas em frente ao balcão, imersas em seus copos e se perguntando o que estava acontecendo ali.

Durante toda a viagem tiveram contratempos mas aquilo era superior. O carro com a roda destroçada esperava lá fora enquanto tomavam café da manhã em um bar repugnante e afastado do mundo, onde a garçonete carrancuda apenas as olhava e só servia café ou chá. O cansaço da viagem e a proximidade do ponto final do trajeto, fizeram ilusão as grotas, que não se queixaram em nenhum momento da situação que viviam naquele lugar. As quatro se limitaram a permanecer sentadas, olhando de vez em quando pelo canto do olho e sem comentar absolutamente nada.

A garçonete mantinha limpando algumas taças e garrafas. Quinn foi a primeira em terminar de beber o café e deixando umas moedas em cima do balcão saiu do solitário bar.

Rachel e Britt tinha conseguido que lhes servisse um par de torradas e comiam esperando que chegassem alguma conclusão.

Santana abandonou o lugar após os passos de Quinn, a descobriu colocando uma alavanca para levantar o carro e trocar a roda destroçada.

S: "O que pretende?" – interrogou. "Acha que pode trocar a roda sozinha?"

Q: "Tem que tentar né?" – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que agachava, fazia um esforço para virar a manivela que levantava o carro.

S: "Incrível... Quinn Fabray manchando as mãos com ferramentas..."

Q: "Já troquei uma vez a roda do carro da minha mãe, não vejo porque não vou poder trocar essa..." – ignorou o comentário da latina.

S: "Talvez porque essas rodas pesam o mesmo que você e eu juntas?"

Q: "Santana!" – ficou reta enquanto soltava a manivela. "eu não sei só pintar as unhas..."

S: "Caralho!" – respondeu. "vejo que está segura que pode com isso..."

Q: "Sabe o que é dar a luz?" – voltou para a manivela.

S: "Não que eu me lembre." – brincou.

Q: "Acredite, se pude dar a luz... e suportei a dor... te digo que isso não é nada para nós..."

S: "Se você diz, me fale o que tenho que fazer..."

Q: "Pegar as ferramentas para tirar os parafusos." – voltava a girar a manivela terminando de levantar o carro o suficiente.

Santana tirou várias chaves de uma pequena maleta que tinha guardado em uma das laterais do porta-malas. A roda reserva permanecia agarrada na parte de trás da caminhonete.

As duas improvisadas mecânicas começaram a tentar desparafusar a roda destroçada, mas aquilo era mais complicado do que parecia no princípio. Os parafusos estavam muito apertados e não tinham a força suficiente.

S: "Escute, agora que não está aqui, vai me dizer o que aconteceu com Berry?" – perguntou curiosa enquanto ajudava a loira.

Q: "Não aconteceu nada."

S: "Segura? Há um dia não queria nem vê-la e agora já sabe até que era ela por quem estava apaixonada há anos..."

Q: "Temos conversado... tinha que explicar a ela e já o fiz..."

S: "Nada mais? O que acha que são? Amigas? Casal? Amigas com direito a...?"

Q: "Não sei." – interrompeu. "não temos falado disso, só temos esclarecido porque estamos bravas e um pouco mais..."

S: "Tá, mas... se já tem esclarecido, digo eu que... terão que chegar a alguma conclusão, né?"

Q: "Não sei e não quero pensar nisso agora." – ficou nervosa. "só quero tirar a maldita roda... está bem?"

Britt e Rachel saíram do bar, olhando confusas ao ver ambas garotas tratando de tirar a roda. A morena se adiantou.

R: "O que fazem?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava.

Q: "O que acha?" – respondeu afastando várias mechas de cabelo que caia sobre seus olhos e se manchando de graxa sem se dar conta. O questionário tinha lhe deixado nervosa e sua resposta foi um pouco cortante.

S: "Quinn é uma experta mecânica, assim que tem que obedecê-la." – brincou.

Q: "Pois se vai me obedecer..." – contestou. "empurra forte!" – voltavam a tirar as chaves para tratar de desparafusar.

B: "Mas não sejam brutas." – exclamou ao chegar ao lado do carro. "não podem girar os parafusos com as mãos, ou vai estragar."

Q: "E o que sugere que façamos? Que tiramos com os dentes?" – ironizou.

B: "Não." – se aproximou. "afastem."

As garotas se afastaram do carro esperando para ver o que Brittany estava a ponto de demonstrá-las.

A bailarina se apoiando no capô do carro, colocou seu pé direito sobre uma das chaves que permanecia presa aos parafusos e subindo sobre elas, deu vários pisões com força fazendo girar pouco a pouco a porca.

B: "Tem que pensar um pouco garotas." – disse sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que dava um golpe que deixou cair o parafuso.

Repetiu a mesma ação com os demais parafusos e logo estavam soltos.

B: "Necessito uma garota forte que me ajude a descer a roda reserva." – olhou para Santana. "Vamos latina!" – brincou. "me mostra que é forte."

Santana a seguiu com meio sorriso. Rachel que permanecia observando tudo se aproximou de Quinn.

R: "Posso te ajudar?" – perguntou tratando de ser doce. A resposta da loira minutos antes a pegou de surpresa.

Quinn notou, sabia que tinha respondido de maneira ruim e tudo foi por culpa de Santana e de seu interrogatório.

Q: "Claro." – tratou de se desculpar. "vem, me ajude a tirar a roda." – agachou.

Rachel a imitou e colocou a seu lado para ajudá-la.

Q: "Vamos tirar de uma vez, ok? Mas com cuidado, pesa muito..."

R: "Ok... no três..."

Q: "Um... dois... e..."

Rachel não esperou ouvir o três quando puxou a roda com toda sua força e essa caiu em cima dela. Quinn tratou de agüentá-la para que não lhe fizesse dano e a roda saiu rodando, fazendo com que Rachel caísse de costas contra o chão. Quinn também perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu junto dela. Durante uns segundos permaneceram em silencio, tratando de averiguar o que tinha acontecido, mas ao ver uma a outra, cheias de graxa do pneu e rodando pelo chão, não puderam evitar gargalhar.

Q: "Esta bem?" – disse entre risos.

R: "Sim." – apenas podia responder.

S: "O que fazem?" – perguntou a latina ao vê-las no chão rindo.

Q: "Nada." – tratou de levantar. "Rachel não sabe contar até três..."

R: "Ei..." – lançou a mão para que a ajudasse a levantar. "eu sei contar sim, mas esse café que me deu a Senhora Doubtfire." – apontou para a cafeteria. "está me deixando histérica..."

Quinn não podia deixar de rir enquanto ajudava a morena a se levantar. Gesto que fez que ambas ficassem frente a frente enquanto sorriam.

R: "Tem graxa aqui..." – a morena tratou de eliminar uma manchinha negra sobre a testa de Quinn, porém não percebeu que suas mãos também estavam manchadas e em vez de limpá-la, deixou pior.

R: "Ops..." – exclamou ao ver como deixou a testa.

Q: "Ops o que?" – perguntou enquanto tratava de limpar ela.

S: "Ei pombinhos." – exclamou. "deixem o flerte para outro momento e vamos colocar a roda de uma vez."

Ambas ficaram em silencio diante a expressão de Santana e não puderam evitar ruborizar ao mesmo tempo.

Conseguiram colocar a roda de forma segura e continuar com a rota. Minutos antes de sair, as quatro garotas puderam se limpar um pouco no banheiro do bar, sempre sob o atento e desagradável olhar da garçonete. Mas não foi suficiente para eliminar, sobretudo de Quinn, a graxa que tinham não só nos braços, mas nas camisetas que vestiam. A loira não quis perder mais tempo e uma vez que tinha as mãos limpas, decidiram continuar até Los Angeles.

Durante aquelas horas de trajeto de revezaram para dirigir, após fazê-lo Britt e Santana quando apenas iniciava a manhã, foi a morena a que pegou o comando do carro após um primeiro trajeto comandado por Quinn.

R: "Meninas..." – gritou. "estamos em Los Angeles!"

Brittany e Santana começaram a aplaudir enquanto Quinn permanecia atenta ao navegador. Agora sim que não podia se perder. Tinham que cruzar toda a cidade até chegar em West Hollywood.

S: "Jamais pensei estar em Los Angeles e ter que me esconder para que não me vejam desse jeito." – fez uma referencia as manchas em sua camiseta.

Q: "Pois olhe para mim, creio que sou a pior de todas, de fato..." – olhou no espelho retrovisor. "... tenho sujo até o cabelo... Deus, que desastre..."

Rachel a olhou pelo canto do olho, aquela imagem de Quinn lhe resultava tão estranha que não podia evitar olhá-la com ternura. Era a primeira vez que a via assim. Quinn sempre parecia impecável, era uma referencia para as demais garotas, cuidava de sua imagem de forma quase maníaca e agora estava ao seu lado, cruzando Los Angeles com os braços e a testa pintados, com a camiseta cheia de graxa e o cabelo bagunçado.

Quinn notou que Rachel lhe lançava olhares furtivos e não pode evitar perguntá-la.

Q: "Tudo bem?" – perguntou de modo que nem Santana e nem Britt, entretidas com a cidade pudesse escutar.

Rachel sorriu e não respondeu.

Q: "Do que ri?" – perguntou curiosa.

Rachel permanecia em silencio, mordendo o lábio voltou a olhar para a loira que a observava esperando uma resposta.

R: "Agora verá..."

B: "O que vamos ver?" – interrompeu a bailarina.

R: "Isso..." – disse olhando pra frente.

Todas seguiram a direção que lhes indicava a morena e ficaram boquiabertas.

R: "Hollywood!" – exclamou cheia de ilusão.

B: "Ei, vejam... são as colinas de Hollywood..."

O famoso letreiro que fazia referencia a Hollywood aparecia imponente no horizonte, estavam muito longe, mas podia visualizá-lo perfeitamente.

Aquele momento encheu elas de ilusão.

B: "Quero uma foto...Rachel, para, vamos tirar uma foto com o letreiro de fundo..."

S: "Nem pensar..." – gritou. "veja como estou..."

Rachel fez caso omisso a latina e seguiu a idéia de Britt. Parou o carro em uma pequena praça a direita da estrada.

Relutantemente conseguiram que Santana descesse do carro e Brittany com seu celular começou a pequena sessão de fotos, no meio daquela rua com as letras gigantes nas suas costas.

Foram posando uma a uma. Primeiro Britt, depois Santana, Rachel, Santana e Rachel juntas, exceto Quinn, que ficou junto ao carro observando o show.

R: "Vamos Quinn." – gritou. "sua vez."

Quinn negou com a mão no lugar.

Rachel correu até ela.

R: "Vamos, vamos Quinn." – tratou de puxar a loira que permanecia impassível.

Q: "Nem pensar."

R: "Por que não?"

Q: "Não vou deixar que Britt me tire uma foto, tal como estou... me nego..."

R: "Mas..." – a olhou desde os pés a cabeça. "se esta lindíssima, como sempre." – sorriu.

Q: "Te disse que não vou permitir que Britt me tire uma foto com seu celular... sei do que falo..."

R: "Tá, não deixamos que utilize seu celular, o fazemos com o meu." – tirou o aparelho de sua bolsa.

Q: "Rachel de verdade." – tratou de resistir. "não... não me apetece ficar ali... que me tirem fotos..."

R: "Tranquila, não vai estar sozinha." – agarrou com força a mão da loira e a levou junto com ela.

Santana foi a encarregada de utilizar o celular de Rachel para tirar a tão desejada captura.

Quinn permanecia um tanto séria, os carros passavam perto e se sentia ridícula com aquele aspecto. Rachel após entregar o telefone para Santana se colocou junto a loira, rodeando sua cintura enquanto essa, um tanto nervosa, não atinava a colocar seu braço ao redor da morena e optou por rodeá-la pelos ombros.

Um tímido sorriso se desenhou nos lábios da loira ao notar que Rachel a olhava entusiasmada.

S: "Preparadas?" – gritou.

Q: "Temos que dizer batata." – apenas moveu os lábios para falar.

R: "Enquanto não deixa de sorrir assim..."

_**-click-**_

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	34. Mansão Davies

**Mansão Davies**

_ Sabado 12 de Julho 13:25pm, West Hollywood – Califórnia._

Sp: "Ola? Rachel? Aonde estão?" – Spencer respondeu a ligação da morena.

R: "Hum... 345 na August Street..."

Sp: "Como? Parem, parem, estão justamente na entrada, esperem que eu saio..." – Spencer correu até a entrada da mansão.

R: "Estamos esperando." – respondeu cheia de ilusão.

Sp: "Rachel!" – gritou ao abrir a porta e se encontrar com a morena no meio da rua a esperando.

A morena correu até sua amiga e se fundiram em um forte abraço entre risos e beijos.

Sp: "Aonde está Lucy?" – olhava buscando a loira.

Rachel virou e apontou para o carro que permanecia parado no acostamento em frente a mansão. Brittany e Santana desceram as malas enquanto Quinn ainda dentro do carro parecia terminar de recolher várias coisas.

Escutou o alvoroço das duas amigas e sorrindo desceu do carro indo direto de encontrar com os braços de sua amiga, a que levantou e deu várias voltas.

Sp: "Oh meu Deus, o que te aconteceu?" – perguntou observando as manchas da camiseta. "e seu cabelo? O cortou? Oh minha Lucy, está preciosa..."

Q: "Ei, para, deixa de me interrogar..." – disse sorrindo.

R: "Spencer." – se aproximou das duas garotas. "veja, elas são Santana e Britt... as garotas de que te falei."

Spencer carinhosamente abraçou cada uma das garotas que esperava com as malas no chão.

A: "Irmã de Rum!" – gritou.

Ashley apareceu pela porta avançando rapidamente e com um enorme sorriso foi abraçar Quinn, que não pode evitar romper em riso ao escutar aquelas palavras.

Após cumprimentar a todas, Ashley lhes indicou para entrarem na mansão enquanto pedia as chaves do carro a Santana para ela mesma colocá-lo na garagem.

Spencer arrastou as garotas para dentro da casa, exceto Rachel que inventando uma pequena desculpa, seguiu os passos de Ashley até a garagem.

A jovem já tinha estacionado a caminhonete no interior da garagem quando Rachel a abordava.

R: "Ash... espera." – avisou para a garota que não tinha visto a chegada de Rachel.

A: "O que passa Rachel?" – virou-se para ela.

R: "Escute...você...se lembra do que..." – gaguejava. "já sabe, o que te disse..."

Ashley a olhava sem compreender muito bem o que tratava de dizer.

R: "Sobre os quartos." – falou por fim.

A: "Ah..." – sorriu. "sim, sim, claro... está tudo previsto tal como falamos." – levantou os braços sobre os ombros da morena e a convidou para caminhar para dentro da mansão.

R: "Mas... não disse nada a Spencer, verdade?" – perguntou.

A: "Tranquila morena, isso fica entre você e eu..."

R: "Não te perguntou?"

A: "Sim, achou estranho no princípio, mas tenho desculpas para tudo..." – mantinha o sorriso.

Ambas chegaram no salão principal, onde Spencer mostrava as diferentes zonas da casa para Quinn, Santana e Britt.

A: "Quinn, que diabos faz com essas manchas?" – brincou ao entrar no salão.

A loira voltou a rir, mas seu gesto mudou ao comprovar que Rachel e Ashley entravam abraçadas no lugar.

Sp: "Isso mesmo que eu estava perguntando." – interveio.

Q: "Se querem que eu conte a história, antes tenho que tomar um banho... não agüento mais estar assim." – tratou de dissimular sua confusão diante a atitude de Rachel e Ashley.

A: "Vamos, sigam-me, eu mostro a vocês os quartos... e o chuveiro." – brincou com Quinn.

Ashley subiu as escadas e todas as garotas seguiram seus passos com as malas. Britt não parava de observar a enorme casa e todo a surpreendia, enquanto Santana tratava de acalmar a bailarina.

A: "Ok, esse quarto..." – abriu uma das portas. "...é para Santana e Brittany."

B: "Uau..." – exclamou a bailarina entrando no quarto.

S: "Quer deixar de ser extremista? É um quarto." – exclamou seguindo ela.

B: "Tá... mas desde que estou em Los Angeles, tudo me parece... enorme..." – contestou deixando uma das malas sobre a cama.

Todas riram da ocorrência da bailarina.

Sp: "Meninas, como viram só tem uma cama... tem algum problema em dormirem juntas?" – perguntou preocupada.

Britt e Santana se olharam divertidas enquanto Quinn se afastou tratando de dissimular o riso.

S: "Nenhum problema... é uma cama grande, cabemos de sobra."

Sp: "Tivemos que distribuir os quartos já que também ficarão outros amigos para dormir..."

A: "Sigam-me!" – Ashley se afastou do quarto e caminhou através do corredor até parar em outra porta. "adivinhem para quem é esse quarto?" – perguntou divertida enquanto abria a porta.

A: "Exato!" – respondeu ela mesma sem deixar as demais falarem. "Rachel e Quinn... o aposento de vocês." – fez uma reverência enquanto convidava elas para entrar.

Rachel ficou completamente séria, um pouco nervosa. Ashley tinha feito tudo o que lhe pediu. A morena, quando recebeu a ligação de Britt para viajar com elas, pensava que a raiva de Quinn ia durar além daquela viagem, assim que entrou em contato com Ashley para pedir a ela que fizesse o possível para que ambas dormissem juntas no mesmo quarto. Daquela forma Quinn não teria escapatória e teriam que falar por bem ou por mal, porém após os acontecimentos da viagem, aquilo já não era necessário para poder iniciar uma conversa com a loira, mas achava muito bom que o plano tivesse funcionado. Dormir com Quinn era algo difícil de resistir.

Q: "Deixe-me adivinhar." – observou Ashley antes de entrar no quarto. "também só tem uma cama, verdade?" – ironizou.

Ashley não pode evitar deixar escapar um travesso sorriso.

A: "Já te explicou Spencer que é um problema de distribuição, mas escute... se quiser agora mesmo busco outro lugar ou outro acompanhante... como você quiser..." – ironizou.

Q: "Não, não, está bem assim... ao menos por minha parte... e vejo que por Rachel tão pouco tem problema."- disse ao ver que a morena colocava sua mala sobre uma cadeira.

A: "Pois perfeito... sigam-me." – voltou a gesticular de forma divertida para que a seguissem. "esse é o banheiro de vocês." – abriu a porta que estava justo em frente ao quarto de Quinn e Rachel.

S: "Sinto muito..." – fez uma careta de pena. "mas o banheiro terão que dividir entre as quatro... não pudemos arrumar um por casal." – sorriu.

Sp: "Ash, por favor!" – recriminou sua garota.

Rachel se ruborizou, enquanto Quinn não parava de sorrir diante o show que a anfitriã estava montando.

A: "Isso é tudo... o turno, se querem é claro, coloquem vocês... eu só digo que o churrasco já foi colocado e os convidados estão a ponto de chegar... assim que esperamos na piscina..."

Ashley abraçou Spencer e foram do andar superior, enquanto Santana, Britt, Rachel e Quinn desfaziam suas malas.

B: "Garotas." – entrou no quarto de Quinn e Rachel. "San e eu vamos colocar o biquíni e descemos para comer já...esperamos vocês?"

R: "Sim, eu vou descer agora, depois me preparo para a piscina..."

B: "Mas por que não o faz já?"

R: "Não tenho pressa para tomar banho, tenho para comer..." – respondeu tocando a barriga de forma engraçada.

B: "E você Quinn?"

Q: "Eu vou tomar um banho antes de descer..." – disse enquanto tirava sua roupa de banho e se aproximava da porta. "assim que não me esperem..."

Brittany voltou para seu quarto e Rachel se dispôs a descer para o térreo e voltar com Spencer e Ashley.

Apenas uns minutos mais demoraram em começar a chegar os demais convidados, todos amigos de Ashley e Spencer. Rachel foi cumprimentando um após outro e mais tarde uniram a elas Santana e Britt.

Aiden, Madison, Kyla, Shean e Chelsea era os convidados de honra naquela festa.

G: "Oh Deus!" – Glen caminhava até o jardim. "não posso acreditar que esteja vendo a mesmíssima Rachel Berry..."- exclamava enquanto se aproximava sorridente até a morena.

Rachel se surpreendeu ao vê-lo e logo se fundiram em um terno abraço.

G: "Veja..." – observou de cima em baixo. "está... está... impressionante!" – disse provocando que a morena se corasse.

R: "Glen..." – sorriu. "vejo que não mudou..."

G: "Ei... claro que mudei, veja..." – se aproximou dela. "já tenho barba e estou mais forte." – sorriu.

Rachel voltou a abraçá-lo e após o gesto se apressou para apresentar Santana e Brittany, que já estavam comendo hambúrguer.

R: "Não vão vir seus pais?" – perguntou se aproximando de Spencer e a afastando do resto dos garotos que já conversavam animadamente ao redor da churrasqueira.

Brittany contava com os mínimos detalhes cada um dos incidentes ou "aventuras" como ela os chamava, que tinham vivido durante a viagem, enquanto todos a observava entusiasmados.

Sp: "Disse para virem, mas creio que minha mãe tem plantão no hospital, não sei se poderão escapar..."

R: "Tenho vontade de vê-los..."

Sp: "Se não vierem hoje, amanhã vamos em casa e verá eles... de acordo?" – respondeu abraçando a morena.

Sp: "Me alegra muito te ver outra vez... e creio que tem que me contar algo... não é certo?"

G: "Meninas!" – Glen interrompeu ambas colocando seus braços sobre os ombros de sua irmã mais nova e de Rachel. "vão ficar sem hambúrguer... esses dois bombons que trouxe como amigas..." – olhou para a morena. "estão arrasando com tudo." – sorriu.

Sp: "Glen, não seja pesado, são nossas convidadas..."

Nesse instante a campainha voltou a tocar e Spencer, se desfazendo dos braços de seu irmão, se afastou para abrir a porta.

G: "Falando de bombons..." – exclamou o garoto que ainda permanecia abraçando a Rachel. "Quem é essa deusa?" – perguntou olhando para a entrada do jardim.

Rachel olhou e seus olhos se iluminaram.

Quinn descia as poucas escadas que separavam a varanda do jardim, caminhava devagar, vestindo um curto vestido esvoaçante e informal, que lhe servia para se cobrir enquanto estava de biquíni. Tinha o cabelo completamente molhado e penteado para trás, dando um ar completamente diferente ao que estava acostumada a vê-la.

Rachel ficou muda vendo como a loira, ao perceber ela e Glen, começou a caminhar até eles com um sorriso.

G: "É sua amiga?" – voltou a perguntar o garoto sem deixar de olhá-la.

R: "Glen... é..." – parou esperando que chegasse Quinn.

Q: "Olá..." – disse com um enorme sorriso.

G: "Olá..." – se adiantou o garoto. "sou Glen e você é?" – lançou sua mão para cumprimentá-la.

Rachel olhou para o garoto confusa e Quinn não pode evitar sorrir ainda mais ao comprovar que não tinha lhe reconhecido.

R: "Glen, o que faz?... ela é..."

Q: "Pensava que ao menos me daria um abraço..." – não deixou que a morena terminasse.

O garoto ficou um pouco confuso.

Q: "Me chamo Quinn... mas você pode me chamar Lucy..."

G: "Lucy?" – perguntou surpreendido.

Q: "Caboosey..."

G: "Não... não acredito... mas... como pode ser Lucy?" – olhou para Rachel. "é Lucy?... Oh meu Deus, mas... está... impressionante..." – abraçou a loira que ainda seguia sorrindo.

Q: "Na realidade deveria te ignorar... a última vez que nos vimos me fez um gesto bastante feio..."

G: "Eu?... sinto muito." – gaguejava. "era um estúpido..."

Q: "Tá, já sei." – respondeu.

R: "Ei... vamos, vou te apresentar o resto." – agarrou a mão de Quinn e deixando para trás Glen, a levou até o grupo de amigos onde apresentou um por um.

Spencer apareceu com mais convidados e logo o jardim se encheu de bom ambiente, música, comida e diversão.

Foram caindo os primeiros na piscina, entre eles Britt. Santana ainda se mantinha um pouco ausente. Apesar de ser extrovertida, necessitava um pouco mais de confiança para se soltar como tinha feito Britt, que junto a Ashley, era a encarregada de animar o resto dos convidados.

Rachel fazia um tempo que tinha desaparecido escadas a fora. Foi colocar roupa de banho, mas demorava demais. Quinn a esperava, mesmo que permanecia entretida falando com Spencer e Aiden, não perdia o olhar daquela porta esperando vê-la aparecer.

S: "Onde está Rachel?" – perguntou a latina se dirigindo a Quinn.

A loira não era a única que sentia falta da morena.

Sp: "é verdade... está demorando muito... vou subir para ver o que acontece." – falou Spencer.

Q: "Não... deixa, eu subo... tenho..." – buscava uma desculpa. "tenho que pegar meu celular... ainda não liguei para minha mãe e deve estar preocupada."

A loira se afastou do grupo e entrou na mansão.

Q: "Rachel?"- perguntava conforme avançava pelo corredor até o quarto.

Estava vazio.

Q: "Rachel?" – levantou a voz.

R: "Estou aqui." – soou do banheiro.

Q: "Está bem?" – perguntou se aproximando da porta. "estão todos preocupados por você..."

R: "Quinn... tenho um problema." – disse atrás da porta.

Q: "O que acontece? Esta me assustando..."

A porta começou a se abrir lentamente e Rachel apareceu com a toalha cobrindo seu corpo nu. Quinn a observava confusa, esperando uma explicação.

R: "Promete que não vai rir?"

Q: "Do que não tenho que rir?" – se tranqüilizou ao ver que a morena estava em perfeitas condições.

R: "Disso." – levantou sua mão e mostrou a parte superior do biquíni desmontado pela metade.

Q: "O que aconteceu?" – tratou de não rir diante a cara de pena que mostrava a morena.

R: "Não sei, estava a ponto de vestir e de repente notei como caia e... está rasgado, se desfez o cordão ou não sei... e... e..." – estava apenada.

Q: "Vamos Rachel, é um biquíni... coloca outro e pronto."

R: "Esse é o problema... só trouxe esse... O que acha que vou fazer?"

Q: "De verdade está preocupada por isso? Meu Deus..." – se afastou até seu quarto e em poucos segundos voltou a aparecer em frente a porta do banheiro. "se preocupa em ficar sem biquíni em um lugar em que tem cinco ou seis amigas? Anda... toma." – lhe entregou um biquíni seu.

R: "É que... me dava pena, pedir um biquíni é tão... tão absurdo..."

Q: "Anda... coloque esse e desça em seguida que me chateio se não esta ali contando histórias..."

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir...

R: "Acha que ficará bom?" – começou a olhar para o biquíni levantando suas mãos sem notar que a toalha começava a deslizar por seu corpo.

Não deu tempo, a toalha caiu no chão, deixando a morena completamente nua na frente de Quinn, que ficou cravada no chão. Rapidamente Rachel agachou recolhendo a toalha e se tapando com ela novamente, enquanto se corava velozmente.

Olhou para Quinn sem levantar a cabeça e a descobriu com um meio sorriso e mordendo o lábio.

R: "Vou... vou me trocar." – gaguejava enquanto afastava o olhar envergonhada.

Quinn fez um gesto de consentimento e se afastou da porta ainda com o sorriso em seu rosto. Apenas deu uns passos quando se deteve. Escutou a porta fechar nas suas costas, não podia continuar andando, respirou profundamente e voltou a se virar para a porta dando várias batidas até que a morena abriu.

Não disse nada, só se aproximou rapidamente dela e a beijou apaixonadamente, como si um força invisível a empurrasse, entrou no banheiro segurando a cabeça de Rachel, que ainda tratava de assimilar o que estava acontecendo. O beijo era intenso, a loira não pode resistir aquele momento e seus lábios deixaram caminho para uma língua inquieta, que buscava com ânsia a morena.

Rachel assimilou o ritmo que marcava Quinn e logo pode corresponder como esperava. A aproximação entre ambas provocou que a surrada toalha que cobria a duras penas o corpo da morena, caísse novamente no chão do banheiro,voltando a deixá-la nua, mas dessa vez o corpo de Quinn a protegia. Não houve olhares, nem palavras, só um longo e profundo beijo cheio de calor e paixão. A respiração de ambas era cada vez mais intensa, mais movimentada. Quinn não pensava, não podia se controlar e Rachel parecia não querer que se controlasse.

Aquela intensidade não a deixava atuar como tinha gostado fazer, simplesmente se deixava levar e o reencontro daquele primeiro beijo na festa de Emily se fez latente em suas cabeças.

A morena começou a se mover de forma sugestiva grudada ao corpo de Quinn, que simplesmente se limitava a mantê-la o mais perto dela possível. As mãos de Rachel começaram a acariciar as costas da loira, se perdia mais e mais entre seus lábios. A morena começou a percorrer a coluna vertebral de Quinn até que suas mãos se atracaram com força aos glúteos de sua companheira, enrolando seus dedos no pequeno vestido e perdendo por baixo dele, se deparando com o pequeno biquini da loira.

Quinn atacava com mais beijos cada vez que notava as mãos de Rachel por baixo de sua saia, atraindo até ela com força.

Sp: "Rachel? Lucy?" – a voz da garota foi escutada no andar de baixo e logo se deixou notar no buraco das escadas.

Quinn reagiu diante a voz de Spencer e se afastou de Rachel instintivamente, deixando a morena com a respiração entrecortada. Se olharam uns segundos antes de saber como tinham que atuar. Rachel ficou em silencio, recuperando a respiração enquanto a loira se afastou e saindo pelo corredor fechou a porta do banheiro justamente quando Spencer colocava um pé sobre o andar.

Sp: "Lucy? Aonde está Rachel?" – olhou para o banheiro. "está tudo bem?"

Quinn tratava de se sobrepor o mais rápido possível e evitando olhar nos olhos de sua amiga, começou a caminhar até as escadas.

Q: "Esta bem... rasgou o biquini e eu..." – tossiu. "...eu lhe deixei um..." – deixou de um lado Spencer e se dispôs a descer pelas escadas.

Spencer ficou confusa diante a atitude da loira e a observando passar, percebeu que a barra do vestido, ficava preso pela calcinha do biquini de Quinn, deixando ver parte de seu traseiro.

Sp: "Quinn!" – exclamou quando essa desceu vários degraus.

A loira se deteve na metade das escadas.

Spencer caminhou até ela e chegando a sua altura, deu um pequeno golpe no traseiro da loira, colocando direito a barra do vestido. Quinn notou como a tela voltava para seu lugar e virou para se assegurar de que estava bem.

Sp: "Procura ser mais prudente..." – disse enquanto chegava no andar de baixo e virando para ela, que ainda permanecia no meio das escadas, lhe lançou um piscar de olho acompanhado de uma enorme sorriso.

Sp: "Vamos?" – lhe indicou para que a acompanhasse. "temos que comer..." – seguia sorrindo.

Quinn suspirou, tinha a certeza de que Spencer tinha percebido tudo e não teve mais remédio do que aceitar.

Q: "Sim... temos que comer..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	35. Gardênias

**Gardênias**

_Sabado 12 de Julho 14:23pm, West Hollywood – Califórnia._

A: "Ei Quinn… Que tal está passando?" – a anfitriã se aproximou da loira que acabava de aparecer no jardim após seu encontro com Rachel.

Q: "Muito bem... tem uma casa preciosa." – contestou se sentando em uma das redes.

Ashley a acompanhou e se sentou justamente em frente a ela.

Se: "Senhoritas!" – Sean se aproximou das garotas portando um par de hamburguês. "tomei a liberdade de reservar esses hamburguês." – disse entregando a elas a comida.

A: "Oh, obrigada Sean, é meu cozinheiro favorito." – sorriu enquanto aceitava a oferenda.

Q: "Sinto muito..." – respondeu. "não... não como carne." – tratou de não ofendê-lo.

Se: "Eu sei..." – sorria. "por isso que o seu é de tofu..."

Q: "Oh... de verdade? Como você..."

Se: "Um grande chefe se interessa por seus comensais..." – sorria orgulhoso enquanto lhe entregava o hambúrguer.

Q: "Obrigada... não esperava..." – tratava de agradecê-lo quando o garoto que seguia sorrindo lhe deu uma piscada de olho e voltou para o grupo que rodeava a churrasqueira.

A: "Não se deixe surpreender..."- foi clara. "Spencer comprou esses hamburgues para você..."

Q: "Ah... ok... agora entendo... mas de qualquer maneira... é doce, não acha?" – voltou a olhar o garoto.

Ashley ignorou o comentário da loira e após um par de minutos em silencio enquanto provavam os hamburgues voltou a perguntar.

A: "Como foi a viagem? Spencer me disse que Rachel e você estavam brigadas..."

Q: "Sim, mas é impossível estar muito tempo tratando de ignorá-la, é... é tão intensa que não pode evitar..."

A: "E estão melhor?"

Q: "Digamos que temos dado um... grande passo." – sorriu.

A: "Hum, começa a ficar interessante..." – exclamou após dar uma mordida no pão.

Q: "Bom, tão pouco acredite... só temos esclarecido alguns pontos e..."

A: "Estão juntas?"- deixou de comer quando escutou como Quinn deixava por alto aquela frase.

Q: "Não, quero dizer, que não temos falado de nada disso... não estou segura do que pensa sobre isso, não é..." – fez uma pausa. "não é fácil dar esse passo..."

A: "Então... de que passo me fala? Não me diga que a terna Rachel é rapidinha no..." – seguia expectante.

Q: "Shhh..." – interrompeu a frase. "não falo desse passo, falo de que temos falado com clareza sobre o que nos acontece... nada mais..."

A: "Ah..." – levantou sua sobrancelha direita. "já me estranhava que Rachel fosse tão... tão pra frente." –sorriu.

Q: "Não ache." – se fez a interessante. "não é tão parada como parece..."

A: "Ah, sim?" – perguntou curiosa. "vamos conta, conta..."

Q: "Nãooo..." – sorriu. "uma verdadeira dama não conta suas intimidades nem a de suas companheiras..."

A: "Uuuh..." – brincou. "se diz isso é porque não é para tanto..." – tratou de fazê-la cair na brincadeira.

G: "Oh Deus!" – exclamou Glen. "estão vendo isso?"

O garoto dava cotoveladas em Aiden. Ambos estavam sentados a uns metros de Ashley e Quinn, falavam entretido quando Glen exclamou aquilo.

A: "Ei!" – se levantou a roqueira. "o que acontece?" – encarou os garotos. "nunca viram uma garota de biquini ou o que?" – perguntou incomodada diante o descaramento dos dois amigos.

Ai: "Não é por vocês..." –respondeu Aiden.

G: "É por ela..." – apontou justamente para trás das duas garotas.

Quinn e Ashley se viraram rapidamente para olhar para onde apontava o garoto e ficaram boquiabertas.

Rachel caminhava até a piscina, tinha vestido o biquini que minutos antes tinha lhe deixado Quinn e a serviu maravilhosamente bem. As listras horizontais brancas e azuis da prenda destacavam sobre o bronzeado perfeito da garota. Uma pequena bermuda cobria a parte inferior, movendo de forma engraçada ao acompanhar os passos da morena.

Quinn notou como o calor percorria todo seu corpo. Tinha visto Rachel nua em mais de uma ocasião, mas naquele momento a viu realmente espetacular e não foi a única que pensou isso.

Percebeu que a parte de cima do biquini ficava completamente diferente de como ficava nela. Não parecia que era seu. Por sorte Quinn nunca se sentiu afetada pelo pouco volume de seu peito, mas era evidente que a diferença entre ambas era abismal e aquele biquini ficava muito menor no peito da morena que no seu, dando um ar mais atrevido e provocativo.

A: "De onde tirou esse corpo Rachel?" – murmurou sem deixar de observá-la.

Quinn reagiu diante o comentário de Ashley e viu como a grande maioria dos convidados daquela festa não afastavam o olhar da morena.

Q: "Te lembro que..." – se levantou da rede. "... é namorada da Spencer." – disse deixando a garota plantada e se aproximando da churrasqueira.

Rachel se aproximou de um dos grupos e acabava de iniciar uma conversa com Chelsea, quando Aiden as interrompeu tratando de chamar a atenção da morena.

Ai: "É curioso." – tratou de parecer interessante. "agora entendo porque Spencer nunca me falou de você."

R: "De mim?" – caiu na brincadeira do garoto.

Ai: "Sim... agora vejo, lógico que não o fez..."

R: "Por que diz isso?" – perguntou incrédula.

Ai: "Ela sabe que gosto das garotas lindas..." – sorriu.

R: "O que insinua?" – perguntou entrando completamente no jogo do garoto.

Ai: "Se ela chega a me falar de você... teria me mudado para Lima para te conhecer..."

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir diante aquela cantada que ele tinha lançado.

Aiden era um garoto espetacular fisicamente, bastante alto, morena, olhos azuis e sorriso perfeito, acompanhado de um corpo perfeitamente moldado pala academia e que mostrava orgulhoso desde o primeiro momento que pisou na casa.

R: "Acha que sua garota acharia graça que viajasse para Ohio para conhecer uma garota?" – ironizou.

Ai: "Não o faria no caso de ter namorada... mas se dá o consentimento de que estou completamente livre..."

R: "E isso é bom ou mal?"

Ai: "Depende... em circunstancias normais estaria desesperado para ter uma garota, mas hoje... precisamente hoje, me alegra estar solteiro..." – sorriu.

Quinn observava cada gesto da morena com Aiden. Os risos entre os dois garotos eram cada vez mais sonoros e a loira começou a incomodar.

Tratava de se entreter com os demais convidados, uma com a que mais conversava era com Madison, a garota também de origem latina como Santana tinha sido capitã da equipe de animadoras da escola igual que ela e aquele tema em comum serviu para iniciar uma animada conversa.

Mas não durou muito aquele passatempo. Glen, completamente fora de si, começou a correr e pegando no braço de uma das garotas, foi lançando elas na água. Aiden imitou seu amigo e levantando Rachel a lançou na piscina. Em apenas uns minutos, todos estavam na piscina, em uma interminável batalha de jatos e salpicos de água.

Quinn tinha caído também dentro da piscina e justamente tinha sido lançada pelos braços do musculoso garoto que minutos antes flertava com Rachel.

Entre o barulho que se formou no interior pode descobrir a morena, tratando de se manter à tona entre os jogos do restante.

Lentamente e se escondendo após o motim, foi se aproximando dela, até que a teve a um palmo. Rachel a encontrou sem ter visto ela chegar e parou o jogo ao descobrir a seriedade no rosto da loira...

R: "Gosta de água?" – tratava de fazê-la sorrir dando batidas na superfície da água e provocando que várias goras fossem bater contra a loira.

Quinn não falava e apesar de que a água a fazia retroceder um pouco, seguia avançando até Rachel.

R: "Esta bem?" – perguntou ao ver que a loira não mudava sua atitude. "esta me assustando." – retrocedeu até quase chegar na borda da piscina.

Q: "Sabe o que faço com as garotas que tratam de me deixar com ciúmes?" – disse olhando seriamente e com um gesto de maldade.

Rachel tratava de secar seus olhos ao ver que Quinn se aproximava daquela forma e completamente brava.

R: "Não...não sei do que me fala... O que acontece?" – perguntou assustada.

Quinn se aproximou tanto de Rachel que a morena não podia fazer muito para esquivá-la. Ficou em silencio esperando uma resposta, mas o único que viu foi como a loira, mudando radicalmente seu rosto, começou a mostrar u sorriso travesso e se jogando sobre ela conseguiu afundá-la em baixo da água, pegando de surpresa a morena que não pode oferecer resistência.

Apenas durou uns segundos em baixo da água quando Quinn permitiu que Rachel saísse na superfície tossindo e tratando de respirar. Tinha engolido água e buscava incrédula sua companheira que já estava subindo na beirada e saindo da piscina.

R: "Quinn!" – exclamou. "o que... o que faz?" – perguntou recuperando a respiração.

A loira parou para olhá-la do alto, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Q: "Da próxima vez que flertar com um homem." – se agachou até ficar na altura da morena. "te afundarei mais de uma vez." –piscou o olho.

R: "É isso?" – se tranqüilizou ao ver que tudo tinha sido uma brincadeira. "está com ciúmes?"

Quinn não permitiu que a morena seguisse tratando de brincar com ela e se afastou até uma das redes, onde deitou e deixou que o sol secasse sua pele.

A festa na água se prolongou durante um bom tempo, até que os garotos começaram a dispersar, saindo da piscina. Dentro só ficaram Britt, Rachel, Aiden, Glen e Ashley, que colocando uma rede no meio da piscina improvisaram uma partida de volley na água.

Madison foi a última a se unir e as equipes ficaram divididas. Britt, Aiden e Rachel ficaram em um lado enquanto que Ashley, Glen e Madison formavam o bando contrário.

Quinn permanecia na rede, tomando um pouco de sol quando Spencer a imitou e se acomodando em uma das espreguiçadeiras ao seu lado, se dispôs a tomar sol com ela.

Sp: "Achei que Rachel e você estavam brigadas..." – falou após uns minutos de silencio.

Q: "Me diga algo, Rachel te conta absolutamente tudo o que nos acontece?" – a loira se surpreendeu, já era a segunda vez que lhe perguntavam isso em um breve espaço de tempo.

Sp: "Mais ou menos... é o que fazem as amigas."

Q: "Trata de me dizer que eu não sou sua amiga porque não te conto se tive alguma pequena discussão com Rachel?"

Sp: "Não... mas é obvio que não temos a mesma confiança..."

Quinn virou sua cabeça para olhar para Spencer que permanecia atenta ao jogo.

Sp: "Não estou te jogando nada na cara... sabe que te adoro, que nunca deixei de pensar em você, mas... foi muito feio desaparecer e não dar sinais de vida durante quase três anos... enquanto Rachel..." – fez uma pausa. "ela me escrevia, me perguntava como estava... seguíamos sendo amigas mesmo sem nos vermos..."

Q: "Pensa que não queria saber de você? Não tinha seu endereço, te lembro que meus pais me tiraram dali sem poder fazer muito..."

Sp: "Poderia ter feito a tentativa de perguntar para Rachel... através de email ou o que fosse... te importava mais seu orgulho que saber de mim." – foi contundente.

Quinn começou a se sentir mal. As palavras de Spencer doíam porque eram verdade. Não tinha pensado antes e sabia que a jovem também tinha passado histórias terríveis, a mudança, suas dúvidas, seus pais não levavam tudo tão bem como podia desejar, a morte de seu irmão Clay, demasiados golpes que tinha sofrido com força e sem seu consolo. Só Rachel estava ali, mesmo distante e se não fosse por ela, nem sequer Quinn saberia agora tudo o que tinha acontecido em sua vida.

Um nó encheu sua garganta.

Q: "Nem sequer sei como me quer a seu lado..." – se deixou cair com a voz entrecortada.

Sp: "Quinn, sou consciente do que te aconteceu, por sorte e graças a ela..." – olhou para Rachel. "conheço sua vida, mas teria gostado que fosse você quem me contasse, porque significaria que não tivesse ido nunca..."

Quinn se sentou na rede e olhou para a garota que permanecia deitada.

Q: "Não posso mudar o passado, mas posso te oferecer meu futuro... Spencer não pode fazer idéia do muito que lamento que as coisas aconteceram assim..."

Sp: "Não quero que mude nada... só quero que seja feliz e eu poder ser parte disso... não sabe o orgulhosa que me sinto ao te ver assim..."

Q: "É dela que tem que estar orgulhosa..." – olhou para Rachel que se divertia brincando na piscina. "é ela que conseguiu isso que vê. Já disse para ela e digo para você..."

Sp: "Sabe... cada vez que Rachel me contava algo da famosa Quinn Fabray, a líder de torcida, me lembrava de Lucy..."

Q: "Por que? O que te dizia?" – se surpreendeu ao escutar aquilo. Quinn e Lucy eram pessoas diferentes não só fisicamente.

Sp: "Tudo." – sorriu. "sei que tratou de destruir esse clube de canto ao que pertencem, sei que era a presidente do clube do celibato, que lhe mandava mensagens cruéis através do MySpace, que enganava Finn com Puck, que teve sua pequena e que a mãe de Rachel a adotou, também me contou que se apaixonou por um garoto chamado Sam e que brigou com Santana porque dormiu com Fin..."

Q: "Vamos, vamos... para por favor." – interrompeu a garota. "esta fazendo com que meus últimos dois anos passem diante meus olhos como um filme... tem algo que não te contou?"

Sp: "Por isso que digo. Rachel me falava de você em todos e cada uma dos emails que me mandava, era seu tema principal, como quando você me falava dela quando estávamos na escola. Jurava que Rachel sentia o mesmo por você, que você sentia por ela..."

Q: "O que diz? Rachel e eu sempre nos demos mal... ela só queria estar com Finn..."

Sp: "Sou eu a que lia os emails Quinn e te juro que não era de ódio, nem indiferença, nem obsessão por seu namorado o que deixava entrever nessas palavras. Rachel buscava uma desculpa para falar de você em todo momento... e isso só tem um nome..."

Quinn permanecia em silencio escutando aquelas palavras. Tudo lhe soava novo. Rachel apaixonada por ela antes de saber nada? Tinha algo que lhe escapava, não podia ser possível, ela tinha vivido esses anos próximo da morena e não tinha nenhum tipo de indicio de que aquilo acontecia em seu interior.

Sp: "Lembro que me disse algo..." – ficou pensativa. "algo de uma flor... um ramalhete pode ser?"

Q: "Um ramalhete?"

Sp: "Sim... sim, nos últimos emails que recebi, lembro que me disse que tinha aconselhado Finn para que te comprasse um ramalhete... uma gard..."

Q: "Gardênia com um laço verde..." –terminou a frase de Spencer.

Sp: "Sim, isso... e me disse que disse a ele que te comprasse isso porque faziam jogo..."

Q: "Com meus olhos..." –voltou a terminar a frase.

Sp: "Exato... não me diz que essas coisas são normais em uma pessoa que supostamente te odeia, né? Nem tão pouco é normal que lhe diga isso para Finn, se é ela a que está interessada nele."

Quinn não prestou atenção na última frase de sua amiga, só pensava no momento quando Finn, vestido de smoking e disposto a levá-la para o baile de formatura, lhe entregou aquele ramalhete dizendo aquelas mesmas palavras e a elogiando enquanto confessava que era a garota mais linda que tinha visto na sua vida.

Agora resultava que aquele gesto, aquele ramalhete que ela pensou que fosse o melhor detalhe que poderia dar naquele momento, era idéia de Rachel e as palavras de Finn também pertenciam a morena...

R: "Ei loiras!" – Rachel se lançava sobre a borda da piscina chamando ambas garotas e as tirando de seus pensamentos.

Ambas olharam para a morena.

R: "Se continuarem em baixo do sol, vão parecer as torradas que Britt e eu comemos essa manhã nesse magnífico restaurante que paramos." – começou a rir.

Britt se uniu a morena e ambas começaram a tentar que as duas garotas entrassem na água e se unissem ao jogo.

B: "Vamos, isso é mais divertido se tenho mais cabeças baixinhas para afundar... esses garotos são muito altos para mim..."

S: "Não te vale as morenas?" – Santana parou na frente da bailarina.

B: "Hum... ok, você que quis." – murmurou enquanto se jogava sobre a latina e começava uma batalha de afogamentos.

A: "Vamos!" – gritou Ashley do outro lado da piscina. "eu quero seguir ganhando..."

Spencer não duvidou em levantar de seu banco e se jogando na água uniu ao jogo.

R: "Só falta você." – Rachel permanecia apoiada na borda da piscina.

Q: "Não gosto desses jogos." – tratou de ser doce.

R: "Vai fazer com que eu saia para te trazer a força..." – sorriu.

Q: "Não Rachel, de verdade, joguem vocês..."

R: "Tarde..." – a morena se levantou e saiu da piscina quase deixando surpreendida Quinn, que ficava embelezada cada vez que a via com seu biquini.

Rachel se situou na frente da loira, que permanecia deitada na rede.

Não pode evitar sorrir ao vê-la ali, completamente molhada, com o cabelo molhado de uma lado do pescoço e a esperando com os braços esticados para que se levantasse.

Estendeu sua mão para atraí-la com ela.

R: "Se não vem comigo, penso escorrer todo meu cabelo sobre você..." – ameaçou.

Q: "Se te sou sincera..." –aceitou a mão de Rachel e a segurou para que essa a ajudasse a se levantar. "...agora mesmo e ainda mais te vendo assim..." – se aproximou o suficiente para que ninguém a escutasse. "... nem a água do seu cabelo, nem a da piscina vão me fazer descer a temperatura..."

Rachel ficou nervosa ao escutar aquela afirmação, mas soube reagir a tempo e se aproximando ainda mais dela e sorrindo de maneira provocativa, não duvidou em abraçar a loira pela cintura a levantando e levando até a beirada da piscina.

Q: "Vai se atrever a me jogar?" – mordeu o lábio enquanto seguia nos braços da morena, alheias aos olhares de todos os garotos que as esperavam na piscina e que desejavam ver a loira cair...

A: "Joga... joga... joga..." – Ashley começou a cantar tratando de incentivar a morena para que soltasse sua companheira.

Logo todos imitaram o canto da roqueira e começaram a pedir o mesmo.

Q: "Vai me deixar cair... sozinha?"

R: "Não...Se nos jogamos na piscina... fazemos as duas."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	36. Isso é para você

**Isso é para você**

_Sabado 12 de Julho 17:01pm, West Hollywood – Califórnia._

R: "Papai, estamos bem, isso é fantástico..."- respondia as perguntas de seu pai através do telefone.

Rachel e o resto dos garotos tinham dado por terminado o jogo na piscina e voltaram para o jardim para continuar a festa. Rachel abandonou o lugar para subir para o quarto onde estava sua bolsa.

Seus pais tinham lhe pedido que ligasse todos os dias desde que saíram e ainda não tinha feito aquele sábado.

R: "Sim, sim...sim... não, Paula e Arthur não estão, mas já me disse Spencer que amanhã iremos vê-los... sim, claro papai...aqui é tudo grande, não a mãe de Ashley tão pouco está, vamos papai... não somos crianças... sim... não sei, prepararam um churrasco... não imagino o que jantaremos aqui... papai não seja chato... sabe que sim... bem, Santana e Britt não param de falar com todos... não, com Quinn já esclarecemos tudo... seguro..."

A morena mantinha uma conversa interminável enquanto se entretinha observando sua figura diante o espelho que havia grudado na parede do quarto.

R: "Eu também te quero... vamos papai... amanhã te ligo... sim...sim... te amo."

A morena desligou o telefone e após uma última olhada no espelho, onde observou cada detalhe daquele biquini que Quinn tinha lhe emprestado, se dispôs a voltar para o jardim justo quando algo começou a tocar no quarto.

Apenas tinha dado uns passos pelo corredor quando escutou a música e voltou para o lugar para comprovar o que era aquilo.

O toque vinha da bolsa de Quinn, soube que era seu telefone e não duvidou em pegar para levar para a loira, porém o que viu a deixou paralisada.

Na tela do telefone aparecia o nome de Amber e Rachel ficou fixa olhando aquilo. Não sabia o que fazer, Amber só tinha lhe trazido problemas com Quinn e agora estavam bem, tinham arrumado aquela briga e não queria que nada estragasse.

Em sua cabeça começou a rondar a idéia de desligar o telefone, pelo menos até que Quinn quisesse utilizá-lo, não daria conta de que estava desligado, mas seu coração não lhe permitia fazer algo assim, sobretudo porque Amber era sua chefe, de todos os modos Quinn estava realmente interessada em manter aquele trabalho.

O telefone deixou de tocar nas mãos da morena e após um leve suspiro, saiu do quarto com o telefone na mão disposta a entregá-lo a loira.

R: "Quinn?" – a morena chegou até a loira que mantinha uma entretida conversa com Santana e Madison.

Q: "Diga Rachel." – se virou para a morena.

R: "Toma." – lhe entregou o telefone com um gesto sério. "estava tocando no quarto..."

Q: "Ah...obrigada." – pegou o aparelho. "deve ser minha mãe, é uma chata." – disse enquanto tratava de averiguar a última chamada recebida.

Rachel se afastou da loira, a deixando sozinha e se unindo com o grupo de Glen, Spencer e demais garotos.

Quinn descobriu a ligação de Amber e instintivamente buscou Rachel. Soube em seguida que a morena seguramente tinha visto aquele nome e era mais que provável que os ciúmes voltassem a aparecer nela.

Rachel ignorava a loira, dando as costas a ela, tratando de que não a visse preocupada com aquela ligação. Tinha que ser forte, tinha que confiar em Quinn, não podia se sentir assim cada vez que alguém se aproximasse. Quinn era uma garota espetacular e Amber não ia ser a primeira nem a última pessoa que interessasse por ela.

Quinn se afastou da piscina buscando um lugar mais afastado para devolver a ligação de sua chefe e começou a falar com ela, observando de longe Rachel, que após uns primeiros minutos tratando de evitá-la voltou, sem poder evitar e com a necessidade de saber onde estava a loira, a lançar olhares furtivos.

Apenas uns minutos durou a ligação entre ambas garotas. Quinn de volta para a festa não podia evitar pensar em Rachel, sabia que a morena voltava a sentir incomoda, sabia perfeitamente que tinha visto o nome de Amber na tela porque sua atitude assim demonstrava. Tratava de dissimular mas era impossível.  
>Quinn se lamentava novamente por aqueles estúpidos ciúmes, mas não queria ficar brava como da última vez e tratou de esquecer.<p>

A: "Rachel... vem comigo." – Ashley arrastou a morena com ela sem que essa pudesse sequer perguntar onde iam. Pelo caminho vez o mesmo com Quinn, levando as duas para dentro de casa.

Q: "O que passa?" – perguntou confusa diante o impulso da anfitriã.

Rachel esperava uma resposta.

A: "Necessito que me ajudem... em quinze minutos será oficialmente o aniversário de Spencer e necessito que me dêem uma mão..."

R: "Nós? O que podemos fazer?"

A: "Por hora podem ir terminando de decorar esse bolo..." – Ashley abriu a geladeira e tirou um enorme bolo. "eu fiz, mas Spencer é tão intensa que veio muito cedo e não pude terminá-lo..." – disse enquanto colocava na mesa da cozinha.

Q: "E como quer que decoremos o bolo aqui, agora?"

A: "Com isso..." – tirou uns pequenos potes de um dos armários. "é xarope, tem de vários sabores e cores... utilizem suas imaginações e desenhem coisas ou bonecos ou... o que quiserem... mas que ela goste...ok?" – deixou os potes em cima da mesa, convidando as garotas para se aproximar e começarem a pintar sobre a massa do bolo.

R: "E você? Não pinta?" – perguntou ao ver que Ashley saia.

A: "Eu tenho que me preocupar com a segunda surpresa da festa...desço em seguida...por certo." – parou na porta. "vão clareando a voz de vocês..."

R: "O que quer dizer com isso?" – perguntou ao ver como Ashley saia.

Q: "Não sei, imagino que quer que cantemos o Parabéns pra você..."

Rachel concordou com seu cabeça aceitando aquele comentário como algo lógico.

R: "O que acha que vamos desenhar aqui? Sou péssima para essas coisas..."

Quinn não esperou que Rachel terminasse de falar quando se aproximando da mesa, pegou um dos potes e com muito cuidado começou a escrever um "Feliz Aniversário Spencer" com uma bonita e delicada letra.

R: "Nossa...o que fez foi genial... Como...?"

Q: "Pinta um sol..." – animou a morena que não duvidou em provar e como pode desenhou um círculo de onde desprendiam riscos sinuosos dos raios do sol.

Quando deram conta estavam entusiasmadas. Quinn adorava desenhar e não parava de ocorrer coisas para fazer em cima do bolo enquanto Rachel, incentivada pela felicidade da loira, tratava com esmero fazer coisas e cada uma das coisas que ela dizia.

Q: "Era Amber..." – mudou de tema.

Rachel borrou o sorriso que tinha para passar a um gesto mais sério. Queria dissimular, queria que a loira acreditasse que aquilo não tinha importância, porém Quinn estava interessada em explicar o motivo da ligação para que Rachel deixasse de se preocupar.

R: "Ah... bem..." – disse enquanto terminava de pintar um pequeno coração.

Q: "Me ligou para me passar os horários dessa semana... vou ter que trabalhar na terça pela tarde."

R: "Quinn... não tem que me dar explicações de quem te liga e para que..." – tratou de tirar importância mesmo que no fundo se alegrava em ver que Quinn lhe contava isso.

Q: "Eu sei... mas... pensei que talvez..."

Rachel a olhou pela primeira vez nos olhos desde que entregou o telefone e lhe deu um sorriso.

R: "Esta tudo bem Quinn..."

A loira lhe devolveu o sorriso e uma careta travessa começou a desenhar em seu rosto.

Q: "Não, não está tudo bem..."

R: "Como?" – ficou confusa.

Quinn sem dar tempo para reagir, aproximou sua mão do rosto de Rachel, segurando um dos potes cheios de xarope e desenhou um fino traço sobre a bochecha da garota que não soube o que fazia até que descobriu o que tinha na mão.

R: "O que... faz?" – afastou rapidamente.

Q: "Espera que ainda tem mais..." – voltou a se aproximar rapidamente e deixou vários pontos mais do caramelo líquido sobre a testa e queixo da morena que reagiu tarde, só pode começar a se defender empurrando a mão da loira e começando um luta entre as duas que esteve a ponto de destruir o bolo, sendo derrubado pelo corpo da morena.

R: "Chega Quinn... vamos deixar cair o bolo." – disse entre risos.

A loira abandonou a luta sorridente ao ver que tinha razão e que o bolo esteve a ponto de correr perigo...

R: "Esta louca... olha como me deixou." – disse enquanto pegava um guardanapo e se dispunha a se limpar.

Quinn não deixava de sorrir enquanto voltava a desenhar sobre o bolo.

R: "Não tem graça." – tratou de ficar séria, mas não podia suportar evitar o riso. "agora estou grudenta... parece que uma criança que chupou pirulito me encheu de beijos..."

Quinn voltou a olhar para a morena que já tinha voltado para a posição que ocupava antes daquela brincadeira.

Q: "Vejamos... me deixa..." – se aproximou lentamente.

R: "Quieta." – exclamou se afastando. "não se aproxime de mim..."

Q: "Tranquila... não vou te fazer nada... só quero te ajudar a limpar..." – olhava diretamente nos olhos da morena.

R: "As mão onde eu possa ver." – ameaçou para deixar que se aproximasse ela.

Q: "Mãos pra cima." – colocou ambas mãos em sua cabeça em sinal de rendição.

Lentamente e sem deixar de olhar para morena foi se aproximando. Rachel a olhava desconfiada mas tranquila ao ver que não portava nada em suas mãos. Apenas uns centímetros separavam as garotas. Rachel entendeu o gesto da loira, que o que pretendia era beijá-la. Sua cabeça se aproximava mais e mais dela e só esperava que seus lábios pousassem nos seus.

Mas Quinn não tinha essa idéia precisamente e justo quando ambos lábios estavam a ponto de roçar, a loira mudou vários milímetros a direção de sua boca e foi beijar a comissura dos lábios de Rachel que seguia imóvel esperando aquele beijo.

Quinn deu um pequeno beijo na extremidade da boca de Rachel e seguidamente voltou para roçar seus lábios no mesmo lugar de uma forma extremamente sensual. A loira se afastou lentamente voltando a olhar os olhos da morena e saboreando seus próprios lábios voltou a sorrir ficando frente a frente da garota.

Q: "Tinha um pouco de caramelo..." – sussurrou.

A: "Muito bem meninas... depois do festival erótico que acabam de me demonstrar é hora de seguir com a surpresa." – Ashley entrou como um vendaval na cozinha assustando ambas garotas que rapidamente voltaram a ocupar seus lugares ao redor do bolo.

Q: "Uau..." – exclamou ao observar a mudança radical que trazia a roqueira com um vestido completamente branco, batendo no joelho, que destacava perfeitamente com a pele da garota. Deixava cair vários riscos de forma informal e umas sandálias finas de um gosto esquisito que tinha nos pés.

R: "O que faz vestida assim?" – perguntou enquanto Ashley abria uma pequena mala.

A: "Tomem." – tirou duas pequenas sacolas. "coloquem isso, imagino que ficará bom... e se não, não tem problema, coloquem agora..."

Q: "O que?" – perguntou enquanto abria a sacola e descobria um vestido preto em seu interior. "quer que coloquemos isso? Para que?"

A: "Necessito que saiam comigo ali... e cantem..."

R: "Cantar?"

A: "Sim... tem uma música que Spencer adora e tomei a liberdade de aprender os acordes no violão para cantá-la... e como vocês cantam nesse clube... como quiserem que o chame, vão me fazer o coro para que fique mais bonito... verdade?" – disse sorrindo travessamente.

Q: "Mas... como vamos sair cantando...e esse vestido não sei se..."

A: "Quinn... é sua amiga Spencer... faça por ela... e por mim." – se aproximou da loira dando um sonoro beijo na bochecha.

Q: "Esta bem... mas pelo menos nos diga o que teremos que cantar...e...tenho o biquini molhado...como vou colocar..."

A: "Aprende com Rachel." – contestou enquanto voltava a sair da cozinha.

A morena já tinha o vestido colocado e com uma destreza espantosa se desfez da parte superior do biquini sem deixar que ninguém visse.

Quinn copiou o movimento e em um par de minutos já estavam as duas vestidas, esperando Ashley.

O vestido preto e de corte parecido ao de Ashley se moldava perfeitamente a figura de ambas garotas que por um momento ficaram abismadas olhando uma para a outra e se perguntando como ia terminar tudo.

Ashley voltou a aparecer portando um violão branco, fazendo jogo com seu vestido e um enorme sorriso.

A: "Essa é a letra da música." – entregou um papel para cada uma. "imagino que conhecem, né?"

Ambas confirmaram com a cabeça ao ler o título.

A: "Só tem que cantar as palavras assinaladas... uma vez que escutem o ritmo do violão ficará mais fácil...ok?"

Q: "Ok." – respondeu em nome das duas.

Aiden apareceu na cozinha.

Ai: "Tudo pronto Ash...Spencer tem os olhos tampados."

A: "Ai vamos..."

As três garotas saíram diante o atento olhar de todos os convidados. Faziam um círculo ao redor de Spencer que permanecia sentada em uma cadeira com os olhos vendados, esperando receber sua surpresa.

Ashley se sentou, tinham colocado três banquinhos em frente a aniversariante, um no centro que Ashley ocupou e dois um de cada lado, um pouco mais atrás que foram ocupados por Rachel e Quinn respectivamente.

Glen, atrás de sua irmã, destampou os olhos da garota uma vez que estava tudo preparado. A surpresa de Spencer foi enorme ao ver as três garotas completamente em conjunto e com um enorme sorriso.

A: "Spen... te prometi que trataria de te fazer sorrir e se sentir especial durante o resto da minha vida... e vou começar com algo como isso..."

Ashley começou a tocar os primeiros acordes da música...

**ASH  
><strong>_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_ You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_ I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

_ Before you met me, I was alright but things_

_ Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_ Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine._

**QUINN  
><strong>_Let's go all the way tonight_

_ No regrets, just love_

**RACHEL**

_We can dance until we die_

_ You and I will be young forever_

**ASHLEY, QUINN E RACHEL**

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_ The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_ Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_ Don't ever look back_

_ My heart stops when you look at me_

_ Just one touch now baby I believe_

_ This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_ Don't ever look back_

Spencer não podia evitar a emoção ao ver o momento tão especial que sua garota e suas amigas estavam lhe dando e as lágrimas cheias de alegria e ilusão começaram a cair sobre suas bochechas.

Rachel tão pouco podia evitar se emocionar ao ver o rosto de Spencer, sem ter planejado ou ensaiado estava saindo a perfeição e para culminar Quinn em cada frase que cantava a olhava para fazê-la entender que aquelas palavras iam diretas para ela.

A atuação terminou com os aplausos de todos os convidados e um emotivo e espetacular beijo entre Spencer e Ashley que deixou todo mundo surpreendido diante a paixão que demonstrava entre as duas garotas. Mas as surpresas não terminavam ai. Aiden tinha voltado a escapar durante a atuação, aparecia no meio do jardim segurando o bolo que minutos antes tinham decorado Rachel e Quinn, coberto por pequenas velhinhas acesas.

O "Parabéns pra você" começou a se escutar por parte de todos os garotos ao mesmo tempo que Spencer, ainda envolta a emoção, tratava de conter o riso nervoso, antes de soprar aquelas velas.

Rachel ficou um pouco mais afastada, tratava de evitar as lágrimas mas era impossível.

B: "O que te passa Berry?" – Brittany assustou a morena pelas costas.

Rachel se assustou, não esperava vê-la ali.

R: "Nada..." – tratou de dissimular as lágrimas.

B: "Se esta chorando..." – apoiou sua cabeça sobre os ombros da garota.

R: "Me emocionei... o que fez Ash é...é... tão..."

B: "Bonito? Não tinha nem idéia do que tinha preparado... de onde tirou esse vestido?"

R: "É de Ash, não preparamos nada, eu não sabia de nada até vinte minutos atrás que nos disso..."

B: "Foi lindo...cantaram muito bem..."

R: "Lindo? Vamos... foi super romântico... se me fizessem isso... morro de amor..."

B: "Ei..." – separou sua cabeça dos ombros de Rachel. "não se queixe que o que preparou Quinn em Nova York foi muito mais espetacular..."

R: "Como?" – olhou confusa para a bailarina. "do que fala?"

B: "Da surpresa..." – fez uma pausa.

R: "Que surpresa?"

B: "Oh Deus... você não sabe nada, verdade?"

R: "O que tenho que saber? O que ia fazer Quinn?"

B: "Ok...ok..." – disse se afastando. "eu não te disse nada hein... não quero saber de nada..."

R: "Ei, espera... não se vá... Britt!" – gritou.

* * *

><p><strong>Música no capítulo - Teenage Dream (by Katy Perry)<strong>

OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.net/s/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)

**OBS. 2: Presentinho de Natal para todos...**


	37. Dançamos?

**Dançamos?**

_Sabado 12 de Julho 19:23, West Hollywood – Califórnia._

A: "Meninas…" – Ashley caminhava pelo corredor dando batidas nas portas dos quartos. "lembro a vocês que a reserva no restaurante é as nove horas... então não demorem..."

A festa no jardim acabava de terminar a quase meia hora. Os convidados, exceto as meninas, tinham abandonado a mansão.

Aiden, Glen, Chelsea e Madison foram diretamente para o restaurante onde Ashley tinha arrumado para o jantar de todos eles.

Rachel, Quinn, Santana e Britt entraram no banheiro para tomarem banho. Britt não parava de brincar sobre a água.

B: "San, por que não toma banho comigo?" – gritou entrando no banheiro justamente quando Quinn saia dele.

Q: "Por que não para um pouco?" – reprovou a loira.

B: "Não estou dizendo nada de mal... Quem sabe agora não me deixou sem água quente?" – brincou fazendo referencia ao hotel que dormiram duas noites antes.

Q: "Vá tomar banho... e não demore que Ash não espera." – voltou a recriminar.

Rachel já estava vestida, tinha sido a primeira a tomar banho e terminava de arrumar o cabelo quando Quinn, envolta em uma toalha, entrava no quarto.

R: "Ash quer que nos apressemos..."

Q: "Eu sei... vai gritando por toda a casa..."

R: "Quinn?" – observou a loira pelo espelho onde se olhava para se pentear.

Q: "Diga..." – a garota começou a se vestir sem soltar a toalha.

Rachel engoliu saliva. Desde que Brittany lhe disse que Quinn tinha preparado algo para ela em Nova York não tinha podido pensar em outra coisa. A curiosidade a invadia e esse era o primeiro momento em que as duas ficavam a sós desde que soube.

Mas apesar da curiosidade, tinha um pouco de medo. Não sabia como Quinn ia reagir se lhe perguntasse aquilo e muito menos se a loira estivesse querendo contá-la.

Outra vez aquela dúvida a incomodava, o dia tão especial começou a percorrer sua mente.

Q: "Rachel?... acontece algo?" – perguntou diante o silencio da morena.

Voltou a reagir diante as palavras de Quinn.

R: "Eh... não não... quero dizer que sim, que... estou bem..." – fez uma bagunça.

Quinn voltava a estranhar.

Q: "Mas... o que queria? Me chamou e ficou calada..." – a olhava incompreendida.

Rachel buscava uma desculpa, decidiu não perguntar sobre aquilo.

R: "Ah...sim, eh... só queria saber o que vai vestir... se vai se arrumar muito ou pouco..."

Quinn se surpreendeu diante aquela resposta, o gesto de Rachel era completamente contrário aquela insignificante pergunta.

Q: "Pois... tão pouco vou me complicar muito, não trouxe muita roupa, digamos..."

Rachel se virou.

R: "Quer que te empreste algo? Trouxe vários vestidos e..."

Q: "Não não, tranquila, prefiro ir mais cômoda, um jeans e uma blusa será suficiente..."

Rachel se observou, ela vestia um vestido solto que ia até o joelho de cor azul celeste, espetacular.

R: "Acha que estou muito... arrumada?" – perguntou insegura.

Quinn a olhou incrédula ao escutar.

R: "Será melhor que me vista mais informal, verdade?"

Q: "Rachel... está impressionante e está em Los Angeles... vai brilhar."

A morena sorriu com a cantada que acabava de lhe lançar Quinn e durante uns minutos permaneceu atenta a cada movimento da loira que vestia rapidamente mas sem se desprender da toalha.

R: "É um pouco injusto, não acha?"

Quinn a questionou com o olhar.

R: "A toalha não cai com você como comigo... não é equivalente..."

A loira sorriu ao lembrar o momento daquela tarde no banheiro.

Q: "As vezes penso que faz isso para me provocar..." – brincou. "não é a primeira vez que aparece em toalha na minha frente..."

R: "Ah não?" – tratou de lembrar.

Q: Não...Já não se lembra do dia que fui te pegar e seus pais me fizeram subir no seu quarto?"

R: "É verdade." – exclamou. "não lembrava... me pegou justamente saindo do banho..."

Q: "Sim..."

R: "Como se lembra disso?... Eu tenho a sensação de que passaram anos... em vez de semanas..."

Q: "Como pretende que esqueça algo assim?... é impossível." – deixou cair a toalha após se vestir por completo.

R: "Não pode observar muito... dessa vez não me caiu a toalha."

Q: "E o que tem isso a ver?" – sorriu. "acha que só lembro quando te vejo nua?" – se aproximou do espelho para começar a se pentear.

R: "E o que mais lembra daquele dia?"

Q: "Seu cheiro... esse mesmo cheiro que desprende agora do seu cabelo e que me desconcerta por completo."

Rachel se aproximou da loira deixando sua cabeça justo ao lado do obro da garota.

Quinn a olhava através do espelho.

Q: "Rachel...está tratando de me provocar?" – sorriu. "porque se é assim... te direi que deixe para outro momento... não sei se vou poder me resistir e seguramente que alguém vai voltar a nos interromper... como sempre."

Rachel voltou a se separar mostrando um leve sorriso enquanto terminava de se arrumar. Colocou um par de sapatos e voltou a passar perto da loira, abandonando o quarto não sem antes lançar um último olhar para Quinn que continuava seguindo cada uma de seus através do espelho.

R: "É uma pena que sempre nos interrompam... começo a me desesperar." – sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Quinn não podia acreditar no que tinha escutado e sorrindo terminou de se arrumar.

_00:45 Club Grey, Los Angeles- Califórnia._

Q: "Glen, pensei que para se redimir de todas piadas que me fazia no passado, pode me convidar para uma bebida… não acha?" – a loira se aproximou do irmão de Spencer que permanecia apoiado no balcão do clube.

Tinham jantado todos juntos no Palm Restaurant, um dos melhores da cidade e tudo por conta de Ashley. Após o agradável jantar decidiram partir para o Club Grey, um local ao que os garotos iam assiduamente. Ali, uma vez reunidos novamente, exceto Chelsea e Sean que se foram depois do jantar, começaram a se divertir, ocupando totalmente a pista de dança.

Santana por fim tinha a atenção de Britt, que durante todo o dia, tinha estado mais pendente em divertir aos demais do que olhar para ela. A latina permanecia um pouco alheia, ainda não terminava de se acomodar entre aquele grupo de garotos, por isso necessitava a atenção da bailarina, que na pista de dança não a abandonou nenhum momento.

Rachel, Spencer, Ashley, Kyla e Madison desfrutavam a música como se não existisse nada mais. Quinn dançava por momentos, mas a longa viagem e depois todo o dia na piscina estava começando a sentir o cansaço.

G: "Eu te convido para o que quiser..." – contestou sorrindo.

Q: "Me surpreenda..." – brincou.

G: "Muito bem, mas depois não coloque a culpa em mim..."

Q: "Por que não está dançando? Ninguém se atreve a te tirar?"

G: "Ninguém me pediu..." – brincou. "quer que dancemos?"

Q: "Nem pensar... se vim até aqui é porque já não posso mais..."

Ai: "O que passa loira?" – Aiden apareceu ao lado dos garotos.

Q: "Estou cansada." – contestou um pouco irritada. Desde que viu o rapaz flertando com Rachel sua percepção para com ele tinha mudado.

Ai: "Ah...nossa, pois então poderia jogar conosco..."

Q: "Jogar? O que?" – perguntou curiosa.

G: "Aiden e eu estamos fazendo apostas antes que você aparecesse... é um teimoso, ninguém pode comigo..."

Q: "Que tipo de aposta?"

G: "Coisas de homens..."

Q: "Ah tá... ver quem é o que bebe mais rápido ou o que bate mais contra a parede, né?" – foi sarcástica.

G: "Que engraçada..." – sorriu ironicamente. "pois não, estamos fazendo apostas verdadeiramente importantes... como a que acabo de ganhar há uns minutos..."

Quinn olhava com atenção esperando que lhe explicasse o que tinham feito.

G: "Aiden apostou vinte pratas que a garçonete do fundo ia lhe convidar para um copo..." – sorriu. "veja que cara que ficou..." – zoou.

Ai: "Sabem de uma coisa... vou recuperar essas vinte pratas... me deixa pensar em algo..."

Q: "Isso não são apostas de homens... são apostas de meninos..."

G: "Sim... mas eu rio... e ganho vinte pratas sem fazer nada..." – voltou a zoar de Aiden. "mas pensando bem, estou disposto a dobrar a aposta, te devolver suas vinte pratas e outras vinte minhas se conseguir fazer o que eu te propor... aceita?"

Ai: "Primeiro me diga a aposta..." – se interessou...

G: "É simples... tem que fazer a garota que eu escolher te dar um beijo essa noite..."

Aiden não duvidou e aceitou a aposta se mostrando soberbo.

Ai: "Vai perder... acha que alguma garota daqui resiste a mim?"

Quinn não suportava ver essa atitude e tratou de ignorar, enquanto pegava um copo que Glen tinha lhe convidado a tomar.

Ai: "Então? Quem é a felizarda?"

G: "Rachel!"

Quinn que nesse momento dava um gole da bebida, não pode evitar se surpreender e cuspir o licor sobre os pés dos garotos.

G: "Ei... está bem Quinn?" – perguntou ao ver a garota tossindo e tapando a boca. "está forte viu?" – fez uma referencia a bebida.

Q: "Sim... sim." – pode responder.

G: "As meninas não tem energia suficiente para bebida..." – brincou dando um par de palmadas nas costas de Quinn que pouco a pouco foi se recuperando.

Ai: "Trato feito." – continuou o garoto quando Quinn já tinha se recuperado.

Ficou travada, aquele estúpido homem ia tentar beijar Rachel e não podia fazer nada. Tinha que relaxar, tinha que confiar em Rachel, quem ela buscou com o olhar enquanto a morena permanecia dançando completamente alheia ao que estavam tramando ali.

Aiden se afastou dos dois, disposto a começar sua dança de cortejo com a morena, mas essa, após uma leve olhada ao redor da pista foi descobrir a posição de Quinn.

A loira a olhava fixamente, nervosa diante a eminente chegada do garoto a altura dela, mas ela após vários segundos agüentando o olhar fez um gesto com as mãos que a deixou petrificada.

A morena lentamente sem afastar o olhar levantou um copo de bebida e deu um pequeno gole, uns segundos mais tarde, roçando com seus dedos sobre os lábios tratou de secar uma suposta gota que caia pela comissura de sua boca, um gesto realmente sensual e provocativo.

Quinn engoliu saliva ao vê-la, seu olhar estava cheio de desejo e um calafrio percorreu a loira por toda as costas. Rachel voltou a deixar cair um leve sorriso e começou novamente a se mover ao ritmo da música sem deixar de lançar olhares que chegavam como ondas de foco até aonde estava a loira.

Q: "Por que está tão seguro de que Aiden não vai conseguir?"

G: "Porque Rachel sempre foi louca por mim... e é evidente que estou fazendo ela se lembrar daqueles sentimentos..."

As palavras do rapaz caíram como uma bomba sobre Quinn.

Q: "Rachel louca por você? De onde tirou isso?"

G: "Vamos Quinn, você não se interava de nada, nem sequer minha irmã sabia... mas Rachel não podia resistir a mim... uma vez me pediu para acompanhá-la até sua casa depois da escola, Spencer estava doente e não foi na aula e quando estávamos chegando Rachel se jogou sobre mim me dando um beijo... eu tratei de esquivar mas era impossível e então apareceu o pai dela... não me lembro seu nome, mas começou a gritar e correr atrás de mim... por sorte pude escapar, mas durante os dias seguintes, Rachel não parava de me mandar cartas românticas, até que um dia tive que enfrentá-la e dizer que me deixasse em paz... fui muito duro e agora... Veja o que é..."

Quinn permanecia atônita diante a história que acabava de lhe contar. Nunca tinha escutado nada. Até onde ela sabia, Rachel nunca teve apego para com aquele garoto zombado e travesso. Não sabia se acreditava nele. Glen continuava sendo o mesmo fantasma que quando tinha 15 anos.

G: "É curioso... agora mesmo creio que seria eu quem a atacasse..."

Q: "Sabe de uma coisa?" – se aproximou do rapaz. "creio que vou participar da sua aposta." – não afastava o olhar de Rachel.

G: "Você?... não pode, eu disse que não e Aiden disse que sim... não tem mais opções..."

Q: "Tem sim..."

G: "Que aposta?" – perguntou confuso, buscando uma explicação.

Q: "Aposto vinte pratas mais as vinte de Aiden e as vinte suas que Rachel termina hoje querendo me beijar..."

G: "Como?... você?...Vai beijar ela?"

Q: "Eu disse querendo me beijar, não que eu deixe..." – aquilo lhe servia para afastar Aiden, tirar a estúpida idéia de Glen de que a morena continuava louca por ele e não obrigar a Rachel a fazer algo em público que não sabia se iria aceitar.

G: "Por que Rachel ia querer te beijar antes de Aiden ou eu?" – zuou.

Q: "Disso se tratam as apostas... aceita ou não?"

G: "Trato feito... nunca antes me resultou mais fácil ganhar dinheiro..."

Quinn voltou a buscar Rachel com o olhar, mas se deparou com as costas de Aiden. O garoto já estava em seu lugar, dançando com a morena, começando seu ritual de aproximação.

Quinn mordeu a língua e tratou de respirar, confiava em Rachel e tinha que fazer algo para se aproximar dela e que Aiden ficasse desclassificado naquela aposta.

Q: "Presta atenção." – avisou a Glen ao mesmo tempo que se afastava do balcão se perdendo entre o barulho da pista de dança.

Aos poucos minutos a música deixou de tocar e a voz de Quinn foi escutada em cima de um pequeno palco e com um microfone na mão.

Q: "Por favor... um momento de silencio." – pediu improvisadamente ao público que buscava a procedência da interrupção. "Sei que estão passando muito bem e sei que estão me odiando por interromper a dança de vocês." – sorriu. "mas a ocasião merece..." – fez uma pausa. "eu e minhas amigas cruzamos o país para vir a festa de aniversário de minha amiga Spencer e me deparei com a terrível notícia de que ela não teve uma festa de dezesseis anos como a grande maioria dos que aqui estamos tivemos ou isso espero... de qualquer maneira, a pequena Spencer não desfrutou de seu primeiro baile oficial em uma festa de aniversário e hoje, que recém completou dezenove anos quero que tenha seu baile... Ashley por favor... tire sua garota... Dj?... Dá o play..."

Todas as pessoas que tinha ali foram se afastando, deixando o centro da pista para Spencer corada com Ashley a seu lado disposta a dançar. Os primeiros acordes de Jar of Hearts começaram a tocar. Rachel se surpreendeu ao escutar a música.

Ashley e Spencer dançavam abraçadas no meio da pista com uma Spencer completamente envergonhada que abraçava com força sua garota.

Logo, o público improvisado foi se contagiando pela música e começaram a rodear as garotas formando pares como se tratasse de um baile.

Quinn acudiu Rachel que se deixando levar por Aiden tinha aceitado dançar com ele.

Q: "Me desculpa..." – interrompeu. "Me permite essa dança?" – sorria.

Aiden ficou um tanto quanto perplexo diante a proposta que a loira fazia para Rachel e se sentindo desprezado, terminou por soltar a cintura da morena e afastando delas.

R: "Quer que dancemos diante de todo mundo?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Eu tão pouco tive festa de dezesseis, tenho que aproveitar, não acha?"

R: "E quer dançar comigo no seu baile oficial?" – sorriu ao mesmo tempo que rodeava a pescoço da loira com seus braços.

Q: "Tão pouco tive baile de formatura... creio que é o melhor momento para unir os dois bailes e o que melhor do que fazer com uma estrela..." – rodeou a cintura de Rachel ao mesmo tempo que começavam a seguir o compasso da música.

R: "Por um momento pensei que ia dançar com Glen..."

Q: "Não é meu tipo precisamente... porém vejo que Aiden não perde a ocasião para se aproximar..."

R: "Tá... não tem nada que fazer comigo... ultimamente me deixa louca o cabelo loiro..."

Quinn sorriu e deixou cair sua cabeça sobre os ombros da morena que a abraçava com força...

R: "Essa música..." – Quinn levantou sua cabeça para olhar o olhos da morena.

Q: "O que tem?"

R: "A primeira vez que desejei dançar com você... estava cantando essa música..."

Q: "Eu escolhi ela por você... me lembra o baile de formatura... eu também desejava estar dançando com você ao invés de com..."

R: "Shhh..."- colocou um dedo nos lábios de Quinn. "Pediu essa música por mim?"

Quinn concordou com um sorriso.

Q: "A letra é muito triste... mas dançar com você a faz diferente..."

R: "Ninguém tinha feito algo assim por mim... nunca me dedicaram uma música..."

Q: "Não creio que seja a última que te dedique se te faz tanta ilusão." – sorriu.

R: "Quinn...posso te pedir um favor?"

A loira levantou sua sobrancelha esperando que ela falasse.

R: "Se te pergunto algo... me promete que não vai ficar brava e me contar a verdade?"

Q: "Oh Deus... o que você fez?" – perguntou confusa.

R: "Eu... nada, é só que quero saber algo e não sei se você vai querer me contar e... não, não quero que fique brava ou mude de humor..."

Q: "Tá, tá..." – a deteve. "vejamos, me pergunte..."

R: "Quando estivemos em Nova York..." – lhe custava olhá-la fixamente. "você...você tinha uma surpresa preparada?"

Quinn sorriu ao ver a cara de medo que tinha Rachel ao terminar a pergunta...

Q: "É isso?... Pensava que ia ficar brava por que me perguntava isso?"

R: "Não sei... é tão imprevisível..."

Q: "Vejamos..." – suspirou. "lembra a noite que você escapou com Finn?"

R: "Não escapei... só fui jantar..."

Q: "O que seja... aquela noite eu...bom, tinha duas entradas para ver Barbra Streisand no teatro e... queria te surpreender te levando..." – fez uma pausa. "mas Finn se adiantou... nem sequer me dei conta quando você se foi do quarto e depois estive te ligando mas não... não atendia o telefone." – se entristeceu lembrando aquele momento de frustração no banheiro.

Rachel estava muda escutando aquilo.

R: "Comprou entradas para ver Barbra?"

Q: "Comprei quase uma semana antes... nem sequer sabia de íamos e já tinha elas..." – sorria para si mesma.

R: "Fez isso por mim?"

Q: "Faria qualquer coisa..."

R: "Oh Deus... não sei se vou poder me resistir a te beijar como nunca beijei." – sussurrou se aproximando dos lábios da loira.

Q: "Não é para tanto..." – sorriu. "sei que você também fez coisas por mim... clandestinamente..."

R: "Ah sim? E o que é que eu fiz?" – estavam imersas uma com a outra, tão perto que não perceberam que a música tinha terminado e a música ficou com mais movimento fazendo com que os pares de dispersassem e dançassem mais livremente.

Q: "Acha que não sei que meus olhos combinavam com o laço do ramalhete que Finn me deu? Acha que não sei que perguntou a ele uma e outra vez o que se sente ao me beijar? Acha que não sei que a idéia de ter uma só cama não foi sua ao invés de Ashley?"

Rachel mordia o lábio ao escutar como em sussurros Quinn ia detalhando todas aquelas anedotas que ela não tinha se atrevido a confessar.

R: "O da cama não é pelo que pensa..." – respondeu. "pensava em te obrigar a dormir ao meu lado para que nos perdoássemos e conversássemos... mas não fez falta..."

Q: "Então? Quer que peça a Ash que procure outro lugar onde dormir?"

R: "Só vou te dizer uma coisa..." – fez uma pausa sem deixar de olhar nos olhos da loira. "se quer dormir afastada... você que sabe, mas se dorme comigo... te asseguro que vai descobrir todos... e cada um dos segredos que Rachel Berry guarda."

Q: "Tem poucos segredos que me escapam... terá que me surpreender." – sorriu.

A morena após uma última aproximação aos lábios de Quinn, foi se separando lentamente e deixando cair seus braços acariciando o pescoço da loira que a olhava completamente enlouquecida.

R: "Essa tatuagem que viu no banheiro." – sorriu ao mesmo tempo que deixava de lado a garota e se afastava dela. "não é a única que tenho..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	38. Vinho, por favor

**Vinho, por favor**

_Domingo 13 de Julho 04:42am, Los Angeles – Califórnia._

Q: "Vou tentar não ser estraga prazeres, mas... creio que é hora de descansar, não acha?" – tratava de conversar com Santana que dançava eufórica no meio da pista.

S: "O que?... Por que?... vamos Quinn... a noite é longa." – começou a dançar de forma sugestiva tratando de convidar a loira.

Q: "Te recordo que amanhã temos que pegar o carro e voltar a cruzar o país... o que digo amanhã... já é Domingo e tempos que voltar..." – ignorava a dança da jovem.

Santana se deteve ao lembrar que era verdade. Para que Quinn estivesse na terça em seu trabalho, tinham que sair na tarde de Domingo.  
>S: "Por que tem que lembrar a mim?" – se lamentou ao ter que deixar a festa.<p>

Q: "Porque é impossível de aproximar da Britt." – a bailarina dançava freneticamente. "e Rachel..." – buscou a morena. "está encantada com Aiden que não para de convidar ela para coqteis que nem ele mesmo sabe pronunciar." – disse apontando para ela.

A morena igual que Britt, dançava no meio da pista de dança como se não existisse ninguém ao redor delas. Parava justamente quando buscava Quinn para provocá-la lançando olhares sensuais. Só Aiden se aproximava da morena para convidá-la para provar os coqteis que tinha no clube, em uma desesperada tentativa por conseguir que a morena se rendesse a ele e fizesse ganhar a aposta que mantinha com Glen. Uma aposta que já tinha perdido quando Glen, observando as garotas durante o único baile lento da noite, foi consciente de que Rachel mostrava um interesse inusitado em beijar Quinn, que se manteve firme na pista de dança.

S: "Está bem..." – balbuciou mal humorada. "falarei com Britt... mas são suas amigas a que nos trouxe... então fale com elas."

Q: "Ok..." – a loira abandonou Santana e se dispôs a buscar Spencer quando Rachel apareceu do nada e a assaltou no meio do local.

R: "Quinny..." – sussurrou.

A loira a observou incrédula, o estado de bebedeira de Rachel era considerável e se via de longe.

Q: "Rachel... deixa de beber de uma vez, vai ficar doente." – tratou de não soar muito dura.

R: "Não estou bêbada..." – sorria tratando de manter a naturalidade em seu rosto.

Q: "O que você diga... Escute, vá se preparando porque já vamos sair...ok?"

R: "Para onde?"

Q: "Para onde será?...dormir... te lembro que amanhã vamos embora e temos que descansar..."

R: "Dormir?" – ficou séria. "eu não quero dormir..."

Q: "Rachel... veja como está, pretende dirigir um carro sem descansar, somos quatro e as quatro temos a mesma responsabilidade... é hora de voltar." – foi contundente.

R: "Sim, sim... eu quero voltar para a mansão... mas..." – olhou para a loira de forma sugestiva.

Q: "Mas o que?" – tratou de se manter firme e não cair naquele olhar tentador.

R: "Nem por assomo vou dormir..." – se aproximou do ouvido dela. "e tão pouco vou te deixar dormir..."

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo da loira. Aquele sussurro tinha feito ela esquecer toda a conversa anterior e a tentativa por ser responsável. Agora pouco importava se tinha que sair aquela tarde, pouco importava se estavam cansadas, mas aquela noite apontava ser algo épico.

Estavam em Los Angeles, com um quarto para elas e toda a vontade que tinham acumulado naqueles meses e em seu caso, durante 3 anos.

Seu interesse tinha mudado, a desculpa continuava sendo a mesma, pela tarde daquele mesmo dia tinham que partir e necessitavam descansar, mas o verdadeiro motivo para voltar para a mansão agora era Rachel e passar aquela noite junto com a morena.

Pouco a pouco após convencer a imensa maioria dos garotos, Quinn conseguiu que dessem a festa por finalizada pelo menos no clube. A única desculpa que serviu para Britt e Ashley para abandonar o local foi prometer a elas que iam continuar a festa na mansão.

E assim foi como aconteceu, após voltar para a casa, Ashley, Spencer, Brittany, Santana, Aiden, Glen, Rachel e Quinn continuaram a festa, porém o cansaço foi tomando conta de cada um e o que era uma celebração frenética se converteu em uma relaxada reunião no jardim, onde os garotos usando as redes relaxavam e começavam uma noite de conversa que debatiam de forma agradável e divertida sobre mil histórias que reuniam entre todos.

A: "Meninas..." – Ashley apareceu na pequena roda improvisada após desaparecer uns minutos dentro da mansão. "Tenho uma surpresa que dar..."

Spencer se levantou do banco que compartilhava com Rachel, a morena tinha abaixado a intensidade de seu frenético ritmo e descansava comodamente encostada.

A: "Há uns dias planejei uma viagem para Spencer e para mim, mas temos pensado que poderíamos fazer ainda mais espetacular, então..." – fez uma pausa tratando de criar expectativas. "Nós vamos para Las Vegas!" – sorriu ao mesmo tempo que mostrava um panfleto.

Sp: "Meninas..." – tomou a palavra. "Ashley reservou um hotel para todas, então amanhã a festa continua..."

Todos ficaram surpreendidos, todos exceto Aiden, Glen e Quinn.

Os garotos não iam participar da viagem já que ambos tinham outros planos, porém Spencer e Ashley pensaram que levar Rachel, Quinn, Santana e Britt para Las Vegas era a melhor forma de agradecer a elas o esforço da viagem para irem ao aniversário.

Brittany começou a aplaudir e Rachel se contagiou, saindo de seu letargismo. Só Santana foi consciente de que não podiam ir. Elas partiriam de volta a Ohio aquele mesmo Domingo.

Quinn começou a se sentir mal. A única razão pela qual voltavam para Lima era porque ela tinha que trabalhar na próxima terça. Nem Rachel, nem Santana, nem Britt tinham obrigação alguma de voltar aquele dia.

S: "Quando voltaríamos?" – perguntou a latina tratando de averiguar se ainda era possível que pudessem viajar.

A: "Eh... saímos na segundo e voltamos na quarta."

Q: "Merda!" – murmurou.

Sp: "O que passa?" – perguntou Spencer.

Quinn abaixou sua cabeça maldizendo.

S: "Não podemos ir." – explicou a reação da loira. "Quinn tem que estar em Lima na terça e... temos que voltar todas..."

Britt e Rachel lembraram que era verdade e pronto pararam com os sorrisos de ilusão.

A: "Um momento... por que?" – perguntou olhando para Quinn.

Q: "Tenho que trabalhar." – contestou por fim.

S: "E não pode ligar e pedir um par de dias mais?"

Q: "Impossível... de fato, tenho que agradecer a minha chefe que me deu a quinta e sexta..."

Todos ficaram em silencio.

Q: "Sinto muito..." – olhou para suas amigas que permaneciam em silencio.

R: "Não tem nada que sentir... viemos as quatro juntas e assim voltaremos." – a morena parecia ter voltado a realidade. Durante toda a noite não parou de beber coqtéis e parecia que a euforia tinha abaixado consideravelmente.

B: "Certo..."

Q: "Tá... mas me sinto mal saber que perderão algo assim... se pudesse ir eu sozinha... o faria..."

A situação mudou radicalmente.

A: "Espera... você não se importa de não ir?" – se dirigiu à loira.

Q: "Claro... não quero que elas percam por minha culpa... se pudesse ir sozinha de algum modo faria sem problemas..."

R: "Nem pensar...não vamos deixar que cruze o país sozinha." – exclamou diante a possível solução para que Quinn fosse.

A: "E se eu te conseguir um vôo? Estaria lá em umas horas e elas poderiam vir..."

O rosto de Quinn mudou.

Q: "Não... não tenho dinheiro para pagar isso..." – respondeu.

A: "Querida Lucy..." – se aproximou da loira. "meu pai era uma estrela de rock, me deixou mais dinheiro do que posso gastar na minha vida... Acha que não posso te conseguir uma passagem de avião?"

R: "Não... não." – exclamou Rachel. "não vamos ir todas sem ela... meninas?" – buscou apoio em Santana e Britt.

S: "Berry tem razão, viemos as quatro de festa e não vamos sem você..."

Q: "Esperem, esperem!" – levantou a voz. "Não podem fazer esse desfeito com Ash e Spen... já tem a reserva feita, verdade?"

A: "Eh, sim..."

Q: "Vamos... não podem perder isso... estão de férias e podem prolongá-las... em tenho que ir a força e já está... mas Ash nos deu uma boa solução para que vocês desfrutem e eu vá tranquila..."

R: "Mas Quinn..."

Q: "Não tem mas, Rachel... se não aceitarem estarão me ofendendo..."

A: "Quinn tem razão, se eu conseguir essa passagem de avião ou de trem ela poderá ficar um dia mais e na terça estará na hora certa em seu trabalho..."

S: "De verdade não se importa?" – perguntou indecisa.

Q: "Se continuam duvidando vou ficar com raiva de verdade..."

A: "Perfeito... tudo dito, na segunda logo cedo iremos rumo a Las Vegas." – abraçou Quinn enquanto levantava um pequeno como do que bebia.

B: "Ei..." – interrompeu. "então se amanhã não vamos dirigir o carro... podemos continuar a festa, né?"

A: "Isso mesmo..." – Ashley se aproximou de Britt. "Santana e Spencer... para a piscina...já!" – sussurrou ao ouvido dela, provocando o riso travesso da loira.

E sem dar tempo de reação, as duas garotas se lançaram a suas companheiras e conseguiram levá-las até a piscina, onde caíram de roupa e sapatos colocados. Aiden correu para buscar Rachel que tinha voltado a deitar na rede com claros sintomas de cansaço, mas Quinn habilmente deteve o garoto ficando entre ambos.

Já era suficiente, tinha permitido que o rapaz tratasse de todos os modos conseguir aquela aproximação com Rachel, inclusive utilizando o mal jeito de tratar de deixá-la bêbada, algo que quase tinha conseguido, para tratar de ganhar aquela estúpida aposta.

Q: "Rachel é minha!"

Ai: "Como?" – o garoto se surpreendeu diante aquelas palavras.

Q: "Que eu irei lançar Rachel na água... tenho pendente desde essa tarde." – conseguiu encontrar a desculpa perfeita.

Aiden se afastou da loira e dando vários pulos se lançou na piscina onde já estavam todos brincando.

Q: "Ei..." – se virou para a morena. "vai ficar aí toda a noite?"

R: "Estou brava com você..." – se virou para a piscina tratando de não olhar para a loira.

Q: "Brava comigo?... O que fiz?" – perguntou incrédula.

R: "Não quero ir para Las Vegas sem você..."

Q: "Outra vez com isso?" – se molestou. "Rachel... não quero jogos, é uma oportunidade de conhecer Las Vegas e não vou deixar que desaproveitem..."

R: "Como quiser..." – se levantou da rede e se afastou da garota entrando na casa.

Q: "Aonde vai?"

R: "Quero água... não posso beber água?" – protestou.

Quinn ignorou a morena. Sabia perfeitamente que não estava em plena faculdade mental por culpa do álcool e preferiu não levar a sério aquele descaso com o que a tratou.

Os garotos que estavam na piscina foram saindo um após o outro e voltando a seus lugares continuavam brincando.

Ai: "Spencer... nunca tinha te visto tão sexy!" – brincou quando a garota foi se sentar ao lado de Ashley com a roupa completamente molhada.

Vestia um pequeno vestido branco que com a água tinha tornado quase transparente, mostrando completamente o corpo da jovem.

G: "Ei...cara, é minha irmã!" – deu uma batida no braço do garoto.

A: "Irmã dele e minha namorada... está claro?" – ameaçou o garoto enquanto abraçava Spencer tratando de cobri-la.

Ai: "Tranquila... perdi o interesse nela quando vomitou em cima de mim..." – comentou lembrando quando Spencer, no primeiro encontro que os dois tiveram terminou vomitando em cima dele após passar a noite toda bebendo.

B: "Fez isso?" – perguntou divertida.

Sp: "Estava bêbada... não era consciente..." – tratou de se desculpar.

B: "Eu também vomitei em cima da Rachel." – lembrou a bailarina provocando o riso de Santana e Quinn.

A: "Se Spencer fez isso..." – olhou para Aiden. "...foi porque estava louca por mim e não queria nada com garotos..."

Ai: "Se Spencer está com você, é porque não esteve comigo antes... se chega a me provar..." – se defendeu.

Sp: "Ei... querem deixar de falar de mim? Estou aqui..."

S: "Eu estive com um monte de garotos como você... e acredite não trocaria pelo que me dá uma só garota." – olhou para Britt.

Ai: "Não tem um monte de garotos como eu...só tem eu... se quiser... provamos e comprova por você mesma." – sorriu.

A: "Ei...Aonde quer chegar?... Está passando dos limites... Quanto tempo tem sem... está insuportável atacando a todas as garotas..."

Ai: "Muito tempo... mas tranquila, já tenho alguém em mente... e não vai me escapar" – sorriu.

Sp: "É um fantasma..."

Q: "Não faz falta que jure..." – murmurou justo ao lado de Spencer e Ashley sem que pudesse ouvir os demais.

Ai: "Falando de Roma!" – exclamou.

Rachel apareceu na reunião com uma taça cheia de vinho.

R: "Olá... do que conversam?" – se juntou a Aiden tratando de não olhar em nenhum momento para Quinn.

A loira começava a se incomodar de ver a atitude da morena.

Q: "Não ia buscar água?" – interrompeu.

Rachel a olhou completamente séria.

R: "Sim... mas vi isso e pensei...Huuum vinho..." – tomou um gole.

Quinn desviou seu olhar ao ver que Rachel, após ter respondido naquele tom voltava a perguntar qual era o tema da conversa.

Ai: "Falamos de sexo Rachel." – sorriu para ela. "conte suas experiências..."

Santana olhou para Quinn, sabia que a loira estava começando a perder a paciência e o pior de tudo era que via Rachel seguir o jogo do garoto.

Sp: "Não lhe faça caso... Aiden está um pouco obcecado." – tratou de acalmar a situação.

R: "Tranquila carinho." – sorriu. "não me incomoda que me perguntem... na realidade não tenho muito que contar... bem sim..." – fez uma pausa que provocou os olhares repentinos de Quinn, Santana e Britt. "tenho algumas coisas..."

Ai: "Pois conte..."

R: "O que quer que eu conte?" – a conversa se converteu em um confronto entre os dois com o restante de espectadores.

Ai: "Não sei... Como foi sua primeira vez?"

Rachel soltou uma gargalhada.

R: "Não houve uma primeira vez... estive várias vezes a ponto, mas... sempre saiu mal, um porque não se concentrava, outro porque só queria que deixasse de ser sua adversária e terceiro porque estava apaixonado por uma mais linda e mais tudo..."

Quinn não podia acreditar em tudo o que estava dizendo Rachel, sem dúvidas era sintoma de seu estado de embriagues, mas estava passando dos limites.

Ai: "Nossa... creio que você e eu vamos ter que falar em particular..." – rodeou os ombros da morena com seu braço.

Sp: "Aiden... chega!" – exclamou.

R: "Sinto muito Aiden... mas casualmente você não é meu tipo... e já estou completamente e irremediavelmente apaixonada..."

Quinn se sentiu aliviada ao escutar aquilo, porem continuava um pouco incomoda.

Ai: "É uma pena... tenho muito boas experiências nas primeiras vezes das garotas com que estive..."

G: "Cara... começa a cheirar mal, deixa de ser tão chato." – Glen o repreendeu.

Ai: "Ei... é verdade... pergunte a Ash..."

Sp: "Oh meu Deus... não quero saber disso..."

A: "Aiden, creio que anda se equivocando, minha primeira vez foi com uma garota... não com você..."

G: "E vocês?" – olhou para Santana e Britt. "Com quem foi a primeira vez de vocês? Garoto ou garota?"

S e B: "Garotos..." – comentaram juntas.

Ai: "E você Quinn?"

A loira lançou um olhar assassino ao garoto e em ato reflexo olhou para Rachel que a observava curiosa.

R: "Quinn só esteve com garotos... verdade?"

Quinn permaneceu em silencio olhando fixamente para a morena que bebia da taça.

B: "E você Spencer?" – perguntou curiosa.

Sp: "Eu tive duas primeiras vezes... uma foi com um garoto... e não gostei nem um pouco... e outra foi com... Ash..." – olhou para a garota. "e me encantou..."

A: "Ashley 1, Aiden 0" – brincou.

R: "E não estava assustada?" – perguntou a morena.

Sp: "Muitíssimo... de fato na manhã seguinte... não me atrevia nem a olhar o rosto dela... me dava muita vergonha... me sentia feia... ela estava tão linda..."

Ai: "E como foi?"

G: "Nossa cara... eu sinto muito mas não quero escutar isso... já vou!" – Glen se levantou e tapando os ouvidos entrou na casa.

Quinn esteve a ponto de fazer o mesmo mas a conversa de Ashley a deteve.

A: "Spencer esteve genial..." – olhava com ternura para sua garota que não parava de sorrir. "não vou esquecer nunca na vida." – lhe deu um pequeno beijo.

R: "Spencer... Como sabia que estava preparada para isso?... Quero dizer, estar com uma garota é... é diferente de estar com um garoto... suponho..." – olhava pelo canto do olho para Quinn que ao escutar aquelas palavras voltava a olhar para a garota.

Sp: "Não si, não é algo que eu soubesse... só sabia que gostava dela e queria estar com ela..."

R: "Mas... imagino que se sentia coibida, né?... quero dizer, Ash tinha experiência e você não... Como enfrentou isso?"

Quinn não dava crédito as perguntas de Rachel. Estava assustada? Mil perguntas foram sacudindo a cabeça da loira, que após ter entendido que Rachel estava disposta a tudo, agora perguntava a sua amiga o que fazer quando não sabe se está preparada...

Sp: "Pelo contrário...Ash ter experiência me veio muito bem... o que melhor do que ter sua própria professora..." – sorriu.

Q: "Sinto muito gente." – Quinn não agüentou mais aquela conversa. "mas vou para a cama."

B: "Já?"

Q: "São as 05:53 da madrugada... não agüento mais... morro de sono..."

Sp: "É verdade gente, deveríamos ir dormir agora, amanhã temos excursão pelo centro e não vai ter quem nos mova." - comentou.

Quinn não esperou mais e olhando pela última vez para Rachel, se despediu de todos se perdendo pelas escadas que subiam ao andar superior.

Rachel continuava com a taça de vinho, um tanto pensativa.

Apenas uns minutos depois da ida de Quinn, o restante dos garotos foram se acomodando em seus respectivos quartos.

Rachel se manteve uns segundos fora do quarto. Respirando. Intuía que Quinn estava brava e tinha que saber manejar a situação para chegar até onde ela queria.

Quando se atreveu a entrar, encontrou a loira deitada em uma lateral da cama, de costas para a porta e vestindo um divertido pijama. Parecia dormir, mas não estava segura.

Rachel começou a se desvestir em frente aos pés da cama, observando em todo o momento a respiração da loira.

R: "Está dormindo?" – apenas sussurrou.

Q: "Não." – respondeu a loira.

R: "Está brava?"

Q: "Não..."

R: "Só sabe dizer não?" – brincou.

Q: "O que quer Rachel?" – perguntou incomodada.

R: "Quero que me diga por que está chateada desde que chegamos aqui?... No clube estava... carinhosa..."

Q: "Não estou brava, só há coisas que não compreendo..."

R: "É por Aiden? Vamos Quinn é um fanfarrão, além do mais sei que tinha feito uma aposta para conseguir me beijar e... só estava jogando... não pensava que eu?..."

Q: "Rachel... não se dá conta?" – se levantou da cama. "cada dia me intero de coisas novas sobre você... e não anedotas... mas coisas importantes... coisas que..."

R: "Que coisas?" – interrompeu.

Q: "Coisas..."

R: "Se explique..."

Q: "Rachel... tivemos a ponto de chegar até o final, nos interromperam um monte de vezes, está me deixando claro que deseja... leva todo o dia me provocando, se insinuando, me disse que tinha outra tatuagem escondida e que não tinha visto, me deixando literalmente louca... e agora chega aqui e o primeiro que faz é perguntar a Spencer como soube quanto estava preparada para dar esse passo? Está brincando comigo?"

R: "Primeiro... eu não fui a única que provoquei..." – se aproximou da cama. "te recordo que inclusive me atacou no avião... segundo... te disse sobre a tatuagem... sim, mas também leva todo o dia me dizendo que a temperatura do seu corpo. Que se me vê nua no banheiro... e terceiro... se perguntei isso para Spencer também fiz por você..."

Q: "Por mim?" – ficou na frente da morena que estava sentada nos pés da cama.

R: "Sim... Quinn... você ao menos tem experiência com garotos, mas eu... não tenho nada e isso é algo novo para as duas, algo que suponho que devemos aprender juntas... ou pelo menos é o que desejo." – abaixou o olhar. "só não quero ficar como estúpida e desajeitada... não sei se me explico..."

Quinn permaneceu em silencio durante uns segundos assimilando tudo o que tinha dito Rachel.

R: "Se vai resultar em um desastre... pelo menos que possamos lembrar como fazer Spencer e Ashley..."

Q: "Rachel..." – ficou de joelhos na frente da garota, ficando na altura de seus olhos. "eu não tenho nem idéia de nada, não sei o que tem que fazer, nunca soube... por isso me deixo levar, não penso se tenho que fazer uma coisa ou outra, nem sequer sabia como fazer com... bem com um garoto..." – omitiu o nome de Puck. "está claro que na teoria tudo é muito sensível mas depois... é completamente diferente, simplesmente... me deixo levar e isso é o que tenho feito todo esse tempo com você... não te beijei para te provocar, o fiz porque não podia me resistir... e aquela noite na minha casa, não tomai a iniciativa porque sabia o que fazer, o fiz porque morria de vontade de te ter perto e... Rachel é tanto tempo que levo te desejando que..."

A morena começou a se aproximar letamente de Quinn e a atraindo para ela não deixou que continuasse falando. A abraçou fortemente. Quinn devido a aproximação ficou presa entre as pernas da morena e não duvidou em rodear a cintura da garota com seus braços.

B: "Meninas!" – Brittany chamou na porta.

R: "Não podia faltar a interrupção." – sorriu timidamente.

Quinn abriu a porta e descobriu Brittany.

Q: "O que foi?"

B: "Necessito que me dê uma mão... por favor..."

Q: "Uma mão? Para que?"

B: "Venha aqui no quarto... e não faça barulho." – a bailarina correu através do corredor e entrou no quarto.

Quinn ficou uns segundos na porta sem saber o que acontecia. Olhou para Rachel que continuava sentada na cama.

Q: "Vou ver o que acontece..." – se aproximou da morena. "voltou e continuamos conversando, ok?"

Rachel concordou com a cabeça.

R: "Estarei te esperando..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Espero que agora após um período de desleixo eu volte ao ritmo de antes, postando 5 caps de uma vez...

**danimelo94, muito obrigada por ler e comentar cada capítulo... Espero que goste das próximas atualizações!**


	39. Ao seu lado

**Ao seu lado**

Q: "Deus... frequentemente tem risco as duas juntas..."

Quinn voltava para o quarto com um enorme sorriso quando descobriu a Rachel deitada ocupando a metade da cama.

Q: "Rachel?" – perguntou com um fio de voz enquanto se aproximava da morena.

A observou durante uns segundos, prestando atenção na pausada respiração da garota que deixava entrever que permanecia sob um profundo sono.

Quinn não pode evitar sentir ternura. Desejava com todas suas forças continuar aquela conversa com ela, queria esclarecer quais eram as intenções dela, seus medos... queria saber de uma vez por todas qual era a situação da relação que tinha entre as duas, mas vendo ela dormir tão placidamente, depois daquele longuíssimo, fez a loira desistir e se acomodando junto a ela, terminou também sendo vencida pelo sono.

_Domingo 13 de Julho, 13:34pm._

Sp: "Rachel?" – Spencer dava várias batidas na porta do quarto enquanto abria. "Quinn?" – terminou entrando lentamente na local.

Rachel despertou ao escutar a garota.

Sp: "Rachel..." – se aproximou da cama. "vamos... tem que levantar." – tocou as pernas da morena que tratava de assimilar aonde estava. "Aonde está Quinn?" – perguntou ao ver que ela estava sozinha na cama.

R: "Quinn?" – se incorporou. "Aonde está?" – parecia confusa.

Sp: "Não dormiu com você?"

R: "Não..." – se assustou. "não lembro... Aonde está?"

Sp: "Supunha que estivesse aqui..."

R: "Quando subi estava aqui." – tratava de recordar. "estivemos conversando... e logo veio Britt e... ela se foi..." – estava desconcertada.

Sp: "Bem, tranquila." – tratou de acalmá-la. "deve ter ficado com Britt e Santana..."

Q: "Quem ficou com Britt e Santana?" – Quinn interrompeu a conversa entrando no quarto que permanecia com a porta aberta.

Sp: "Aonde estava? Rachel e eu estávamos preocupadas..."

Q: "Estava no banheiro... escovando os dentes... por?"

Sp: "Aonde dormiu?"

Q: "Aonde iria dormir... aqui... não era só o que queria Ashley? Que Rachel e eu dormíssemos juntas?..." – sorriu. "Bom dia dorminhoca!" – olhou para Rachel que permanecia na cama.

Sp: "Ok... meninas." – mudou de tema. "Temos pensado que vamos passar o dia na rua. Santana e Britt estão loucas para visitar alguns lugares da cidade... Vocês acham bom?..."

Q: "Por mim, encantada..."

Sp: "E você?" – olhou para Rachel que da cama e ainda acordando afirmou com a cabeça, aceitando a proposta para o dia.

Sp: "Ok, então venham... em meia hora tem que estar prontas... por certo Quinn..." – se aproximou da porta. "Ashley conseguiu a passagem de avião para amanhã pela manhã..." – disse enquanto saia do quarto.

Q: "Ok..." – não pode dizer nada mais para a garota que abandonou o quarto rapidamente.

R: "Dormimos juntas?" – Rachel não esperou que Quinn terminasse de olhar para Spencer quando perguntou.

Q: "Como?"

R: "Quinn... você dormiu aqui?"

Q: "Claro...por?" – se sentou na cama para colocar os sapatos.

A loira já estava vestida e com o cabelo penteado.

R: "Não... não me lembro de nada..." – disse abaixando o olhar.

Q: "Como que não se lembra de nada?" – Quinn estava confusa.

R: "Sim... só lembro que estávamos conversando e..." – Quinn permanecia dando as costas para ela. "de repente veio Britt e você se foi com ela..."

Q: "E?" – Quinn notou que Rachel estava um pouco nervosa.

R: "Tem algo que deva lembrar?" – perguntou insegura.

Quinn entendeu o nervosismo da morena. Rachel pensava que tinha esquecido algo que supostamente passou entre elas aquela noite, seguramente a ressaca e o cansaço faziam presença na jovem quando não podia pensar que após aquela conversa, as duas garotas simplesmente tinham dormido juntas... sem nenhum tipo de aproximação.

Q: "Não se lembra de nada?" – se virou para a morena divertida. "Não se lembra o que me disse?"

R: "O que te disse?" – se assustou.

Q: "Rachel..." – começou a atuar. "me declarou seu amor... me disse que queria estar ao meu lado o resto de nossas vidas... me pediu que fosse sua garota... Como pode esquecer isso?" – tratou de parecer melodramática.

R: "Sinto muito Quinn..." – se aproximou da loira tratando de se desculpar. "sinto muito de verdade, eu... já sabe que quando bebo não sou eu e faço coisas das que logo me arrependo... de verdade Quinn sinto muito não lembrar... mas te juro..."

Q: "Shhh..." – Quinn não pode agüentar a gargalhada. "relaxe Rachel... não tem nada que lembrar porque não disse nada... nem fizemos nada o que nos arrependeríamos..."

Rachel mudou seu gesto, estava confusa.

Q: "Lembra que Britt me chamou... pois quando voltei uns cinco minutos mais tarde, você estava completamente dormida... então o único que fizemos foi dormir..."

Rachel, completamente surpreendida pela brincadeira que acabava de fazer a loira, longe de ficar brava, só reagiu para pegar a almofada e sem que se desse conta foi jogar contra ela, começando uma pequena batalha entre as duas que terminou com Quinn tratando de se cobrir com os lençóis enquanto Rachel por cima dela não parava de fazer cócegas.

Q: "Chega!" – gritava entre risos. "chega por favor..."

Rachel deteve um instante enquanto mantinha encurralada a loira por baixo de suas pernas.

R: "É a última vez que me faz esse tipo de brincadeira... verdade que sim?" – a ameaçou com mais cócegas.

Q: "Sim... sim..."

R: "Promete?"

Q: "Prometo..." – segurava as mãos da morena.

R: "Está bem..."

Quinn deixou de segurar as mãos de Rachel após conceder uma trégua porém a morena não abandonou seu lugar em cima da loira e enquanto a mantinha presa com suas pernas parou uns segundos observando a garota em baixo de seu corpo.

Voltou a agarrar com força as mãos de Quinn e a puxando com ímpeto. Levantou a loira que ficou na frente dela. Ficaram em silencio, Rachel sentada sobre as pernas de Quinn. Liberou as mãos dela que logo foram percorrer as costas da morena, acariciando, a puxando suavemente contra ela. Rachel moveu sua cintura ao sentir o abraço de sua companheira e notou com um calafrio percorria toda sua pele ao sentir a pressão do corpo de Quinn entre suas pernas, deixando escapar um leve suspiro.

Quinn tratava de se manter firme mas era impossível, tinha a morena sobre ela, com um pequeno pijama que deixava entrever que por baixo dele só se encontrava o corpo nu da jovem.

Não podia evitar acariciar ela, suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas costas, se perdiam mimando cada centímetro da pele que encontrava por baixo daquela camiseta para logo deixar cair sobre o traseiro da morena.

Rachel não afastava seu olhar dos olhos de Quinn, mordia o lábio cada vez que seus dedos faziam um caminho diferente por suas costas e quadril, esperava com ânsia voltar a sentir os lábios da loira sobre os seus próprios, mas Quinn não pretendia aquilo, simplesmente observava cada gesto, cada suspiro que emitia Rachel sentido suas carícias.

Não queria perder nenhum desses calafrios que transpassava ao notar a pele eriçada da morena cada vez que suas cadeiras se moviam instintivamente.

R: "Quinn... sussurrou fechando os olhos. "estão nos esperando." – as palavras saiam sem ar.

A loira mudou o jogo de suas mãos e em um rápido mas suave movimento continuou percorrendo a pelve da morena com seu dedo, guiando-se pelo osso de sua cadeira até chegar no divertido laçinho que adornava a calcinha da garota, para logo subir acariciando com seu dedo indicador em sentido ascendente, grudando embaixo da camiseta do pijama e disposta a chegar até a altura de seus olhos que se encontravam em frente ao peito da morena.

Rachel respirando profundamente, sabia que deveriam parar, que aquilo parecia um simples jogo para Quinn, mas para ela estava se convertendo em algo que se durasse um pouco mais, não poderia evitar deixar-se levar.

R: "Quinn..." – suplicou.

A loira deteve sua progressão ao escutar o tom de voz da morena.

R: "Temos que ir..." – engoliu saliva.

Quinn foi separando suas mãos lentamente para dar liberdade de movimento para Rachel, que sem afastar o olhar da loira ficou de joelhos para poder se afastar. Deixando-se cair de lado, permitiu que Quinn pudesse se levantar da cama. A loira não disse nada em nenhum momento, permanecia em absoluto silencio.

R: "Você compreende, verdade?"

A garota se virou para observar a Rachel que permanecia sentada na lateral da cama a olhando com temor.

Q: "Vai se livrar por agora..." – sorriu. "mas não sei quanto tempo mais vou poder me resistir..." – terminou confessando enquanto abandonava o quarto.

Rachel ficou um par de minutos deitada na cama tratando de se recuperar completamente daquele curto mas intenso momento vivido com a garota.

Tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes desfrutava de um momento assim com a loira e já sentia que seu corpo cada vez custava mais a resistir-se.

_Domingo 13 de Julho, 16:10pm , Los Angeles._

As seis garotas tinham terminado de comer em um pequeno restaurante em Beverly Hills, mais tarde passearam por Melrose Avenue, umas das zonas mais populares da cidade para ir de compras. Santana e Britt tinham se empenhado em visitar aquela zona ainda sabendo que era domingo e que a grande maioria das lojas estavam fechadas.

O lugar escolhido por Rachel para visitarem foi a calçada da fama em Hollywood, onde iludida e completamente emocionada descobriu a estrela que Barbra Streisand possuía no lugar e na que não pode evitar pousar para que suas amigas tirassem um monte de fotos.

Quinn por sua vez não tinha escolhido nenhum lugar em que visitar, simplesmente deixou que Ashley e Spencer decidissem.

A: "O que acham de irmos a Santa Monica e terminarmos a tarde no mar?"

B: "Genial... quero ver se é verdade isso que dizem..."

Sp: "O que dizem?" – perguntou curiosa.

B: "Que os garotos vão se exibir nas praias de Los Angeles..."

As garotas começaram a rir, exceto Santana, que deu um pequeno tapa no braço da bailarina.

A: "Antes... vamos comprar café em um lugar que vocês vão adorar..."

A roqueira deteve os risos e as garotas começaram a caminhar pela rua em direção a cafeteria que propôs Ashley.

Ashley, Spencer e Britt caminhavam na frente. Quinn e Santana ia juntas logo atrás e Rachel, tirando fotos com seu celular, se mantinha por último.

S: "Escuta... não conversamos muito desde que chegamos... Como vai tudo com Berry?" – perguntou a latina.

Q: "Pois a verdade..." – a olhou. "muito melhor do que esperava..."

S: "E já tem algo oficial?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Não tem nada oficial... não acho que esteja preparada para dar um passo assim... imagino que terá que assimilar..."

S: "Tá... conheço essa sensação... só de pensar que temos que voltar para Lima e nos esconder..."

Q: "Bem... algum dia isso terá que acabar, não acha?"

S: "Sim... mas enquanto isso acontece ou não..."

Rachel ficou vários metros atrás, caminhava mais devagar, o interesse em fotografar todo o que lhe rodeava tinha ficado em segundo plano quando perdeu toda a noção observando a Quinn caminhar na frente dela.

Voltava a se surpreender. Daquela posição e se não fosse porque tinha visto a loira durante toda a viagem, juraria que não era a mesma pessoa.

Caminhava relaxada, com o cabelo preso em um pequeno rabo que deixava cair várias mechas rebeldes sobre o rosto. Uma camiseta preta de alça, junto a um pequeno short jeans e um tênis esportivo que davam um look completamente incomum para a jovem.

A morena deu vários passos mais rápidos para chegar até a altura de Quinn e Santana e ficando ao lado delas, deixou que sua Mao roçasse com dissimulação na da loira, buscando os dedos dela para terminar entrelaçando eles.

Quinn a olhou ao notar como as mãos terminavam por entrelaçar e não pode evitar sorrir ao ver que a morena fixava seu olhar na frente, tratando de não voltar atrás naquele simples mas carinhoso gesto.

A loira continuou com a conversa com Santana que tinha se dado conta da chegada de Rachel mas não percebeu o gesto das mãos entrelaçadas.

Rachel se manteve em silencio durante todo o trajeto até a cafeteria, ia desfrutando do passeio enquanto segurava com força a mão de Quinn, que de vez em quando a olhava pelo canto do olho e sorria para ela por acompanhá-la daquela maneira tão especial.

Apenas uns metros mais adiante as garotas que iam na frente, Ashley, Britt e Spencer mudaram o rumo de seu caminho para entrar na cafeteria aonde comprariam os cafés.

Situada em umas das ruas principais, tinha uma pequena varanda com várias mesas e cadeiras.

A: "Bem vindas ao Planet." – exclamou Ashley convidando as meninas a entrar no lugar. "o melhor local de West Hollywood."

As meninas seguiram os passos de Ashley e entraram no lugar, se dirigiram para o balcão.

Q: "Talvez deveríamos sentar e tomar o café aqui..." – o local tinha chamado a atenção da loira.

O resto aceitou a proposta da loira e tomaram assento em umas das mesas, enquanto esperavam que lhes servissem as bebidas.

Durante o tempo que durou o lanche, Ashley e Spencer se dedicaram a contar para elas e explicar histórias e anedotas relacionadas com o lugar que horas antes tinham visitado.

Permaneciam atentas as duas improvisadas guias, só Quinn parecia estar mais interessada em observar cada zona do lugar, fixando nas pessoas que nesse momento estavam dentro do lugar. Permanecia pensativa até que sem prévio aviso se levantou de seu assento e se desculpando das demais, se aproximou do balcão para começar uma conversa com um dos garçons.

As meninas não prestaram atenção, imaginaram que a garota simplesmente ia pedir algo mais além do café e continuaram atentas as palavras de Ashley. Porém, para Rachel, aquele gesto da loira não lhe parecia nada normal, de fato, não pode evitar observá-la quando começou a falar com o garçom.

Uns segundos mais tarde, uma mulher se uniu aquela conversa. Era uma mulher de cor e mais velha, rondaria quase os 50 anos, mas se conservava bastante bem. Curiosidade que aumentou ainda mais quando uma terceira pessoa se unia ao grupo. Outra mulher, que recentemente acabava de entrar no local se aproximou. Era alta, um pouco mais jovem que a mulher atrás do balcão, vestia elegantemente, demonstrando que era alguém importante.

Rachel não podia chegar a escutar nada da conversa, só observou que após umas palavras, a mulher que acabara de entrar, cumprimentou a Quinn dando-lhe a mão e uns segundos mais tarde lhe entregou algo que acabava de tirar de uma pequena bolsa que levava no ombro.

Quinn após sorrir várias vezes e mostrar gestos de agradecimento tanto para a mulher como para o casal do balcão, se dispôs a voltar para a mesa das meninas enquanto guardava em um de seus bolsos o pequeno papel que tinha recebido daquela misteriosa mulher. Na sua volta, seus olhos foram cravar nos de Rachel, que era a única que a observava curiosa.

S: "De onde vem?" – perguntou a latina adiantando-se à curiosidade de Rachel.

Q: "Do balcão..." – foi breve, enquanto se sentava.

A: "Está tudo bem?" – perguntou ao ver que a loira voltava sem nada nas mãos.

Q: "Eh... sim sim, só fui perguntar algo... está tudo bem..." – aquela resposta deixava entrever que Quinn não estava afim de explicar o motivo pelo que ele não tinha aceitado aquelas pessoas.

Rachel decidiu permanecer em silencio, não queria perguntar mais do que tinham perguntado para Ashley e Santana e se resignou a agüentar essa curiosidade que a invadia.

_Domingo 18:12pm, Santa Monica – Los Angeles._

O sol começava a sair pelo horizonte. As garotas tinham chegado em Santa Monica e não duvidaram em entrar na extensa praia. Não tinha muita gente apesar da época. Talvez a hora influenciasse um pouco. Todo o burburinho focava no espetacular passei marítimo que delimitava a zona urbana do litoral.

Brittany estava eufórica, foi a primeira em ficar descalça e correr até as ondas da praia, apenas com a água em seus joelhos e graças as calças curtas, podia desfrutar mesmo que fosse só uns minutos do imenso oceano pacífico. Gesto que incitou as demais a segui-la e terminaram entrando naquela onda aonde com brincadeiras começaram uma luta de espirros e salpicos de água, passando uns minutos como pequenas crianças. Só Rachel, mais reticente e com caminhar pausado, permaneceu na areia seca. A garota escondia um grande segredo, algo que não tinha comentado nunca e que mesmo que tivesse aceitado terminar aquele dia na praia, não podia fazer o mesmo que as demais.

Tinha uma insuportável e desastrosa obsessão pela areia da praia. Não suportava, custava trabalho pisar nela e nem dizer ter ela grudada aos seus pés. Por isso preferiu ficar ali, sentada de má vontade mas evitando se molhar para não ter que sofrer aquela fobia mais do que fazia.

Spencer percebeu a situação da morena e se dispôs a se aproximar para tratar de convencê-la, porém Quinn se adiantou e fazendo um gesto calmo, lhe deu a entender que era ela quem se encarregaria de convidar Rachel para que desfrutasse daquele momento de diversão.

A loira correu até ela. Rachel não podia evitar se encolher ao ver as pernas da loira molhadas e quase cobertas de terra na parte baixa e nos pés, se aproximava dela disposta a tudo.

Q: "Vamos." – estendeu a mão para que a morena se apoiasse nela para se levantar.

R: "Não... estou melhor aqui..." – disse tratando de evitar olhar a areia grudada nos pés da loira.

Quinn ficou a seu lado e se deixou cair junto a garota.

Q: "Muito bem... se você não vai... eu fico." – respondeu sorridente.

R: "Não tem que ficar aqui... vamos Quinn, eu estou bem... só que não me apetece molhar os pés..."

Q: "Fico aqui... isso não é desculpa..."

R: "Quinn, por favor..."

Q: "Sabe de uma coisa?" – ignorou a lamentação. "acabo de lembrar que não te contei porque Britt me pediu ajuda de noite..." – falava com a respiração entrecortada após os pulos e as corridas nas ondas.

Rachel a olhou curiosa.

Q: "Aí aonde vê elas..." – apontou para as duas garotas que andavam brincando com as ondas. "essa noite quebraram os pés da cama..."

R: "Como?..." – se surpreendeu. "Como que quebraram?"

Q: "O que você acha?" – olhou de forma travessa a morena que não terminava de acreditar no que escutava.

Q: "Um dos pés da cama estava solta e com o peso ou... movimento, terminou caindo e a cama ficou completamente torta... tinha que ver a cara de San tratando de buscar desculpas absurdas...tive que ajudá-las a levantar a cama para que voltassem a colocar o pé e que pudessem dormir." – sorriu. "elas tinham vergonha que Ashley soubesse..."

Rachel ficou muda, tratando de assimilar aquela anedota e sem perder de vista as protagonistas. Quinn decidiu seguir a seu lado, sentada sobre a areia, disposta a deixar passar aquelas brincadeiras com tal de acompanhar a morena, que a cada minuto e vendo a diversão das demais se sentia culpada por fazer a loira não desfrutar.

R: "Esta bem..." – respirou. "te confesso algo..."

Quinn a olhou preocupada.

Q: "Você também já quebrou alguma cama?" – perguntou divertida.

R: "Não..." – exclamou dando um pequeno tapa no ombro da loira.

Q: "Então?"

R: "Eu... tenho... tenho um pequeno problema com a... areia." – olhou ao seu redor. "me... me dá repulsa, não suporto e muito menos que grude na minha pele.

Quinn não dava crédito ao que escutava.

Q: "Tem fobia de areia?"

R: "Não fobia literalmente, mas fico mal... é superior a mim, não..." – fechou os olhos. "não a suporto..."

Q: "E por que não disse nada?"

R: "Porque Britt tinha muita ilusão de vir e Ashley também estava emocionada por nos trazer... não acontece nada por passar um pequeno mal momento..."

Q: "Nossa... então... você não vai na praia nunca?"

R: "Sim... melhor dizendo... quando pequena meus pais me levavam, mas... eu passava tão mal que deixaram de levar... até que descobrimos o lago Erie em Cleveland aonde não tem areia como aqui e ali passávamos algumas semanas do verão."

Q: "Nossa... é uma pena, a água do mar é... é genial..."

R: "Eu sei... mas se não existisse a maldita areia..." – se lamentou.

As duas garotas permaneceram uns minutos em silencio. Quinn tratava de assimilar aquele problema que tinha a morena com a areia e se lamentava de que não pudesse desfrutar de um momento como o que estavam vivendo suas amigas. O sol quase tocava o horizonte, os flashes que brilhavam nas ondas em cor cobre mantinham ambas garotas imersas em seus pensamentos.

R: "Quem eram aquelas mulheres?" – não pode evitar a curiosidade que sentia desde que viu a loira iniciar uma conversa com as mulheres que tinha no bar.

Q: "Quer saber o que eu tramava?" – perguntou divertida.

R: "Não... não." – tratou de se desculpar. "só que... parecia que conhecia elas e não sei... tudo bem..."

Q: "Não posso te dizer o que falei com elas..."

R: "Está bem... não passa nada, tão pouco é necessário." – queria mostrar indiferença, mas seu tom de voz mostrava o contrário.

Q: "Mas sabe de uma coisa?... tem algo que eu posso te dizer..."

Rachel a olhou curiosa.

Q: "Lembra quando te disse que meu futuro estava em Lima... virando uma agente imobiliária e me casando com Finn?"

Rachel afirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

Q: "Pois agora... e graças a você e a tudo que nos rodeia." – lançou um olhar ao horizonte. "por fim decidi o que é que quero fazer com minha vida..."

R: "Nossa... e isso significa que já não quer se casar com Finn... né?" – perguntou preocupada.

Quinn não pode evitar sorrir e voltando a olhar para a morena lhe presenteou um dos mais sinceros e agradáveis sorrisos. Um presente que Rachel correspondeu com outro sorriso.

Os raios de sol voltavam a refletir milhões de flashes, dessa vez nos olhos da loira.

Rachel se surpreendia cada vez que a luz chocava contra eles, provocando que a cor esverdeada se tornasse um claro ainda mais espetacular, com vários brilhos e tonalidades diferentes.

R: "Se continua me olhando assim..." – conseguiu reagir. "não acredito que possa negar a nada do que me pede..."

Quinn atuou rapidamente ficando de pé e deixando uma de suas mãos na altura da morena, lhe convidava para que segurasse nela com força. Rachel respirou profundamente antes de entregar sua mão para imitar o movimento da loira e ficar de pé.

Q: "Me acompanha?" – perguntou enquanto começava a dar passos em direção à orla.

Rachel parecia resistir, sua mente se negava a segui-la mas suas pernas se deixavam levar, pisando cada pegada que a loira ia deixando pelo caminho.

Apenas uns metros, a areia começou a ficar fria, úmida, Rachel se deteve ao notar e fez Quinn parar.

A loira voltou a olhá-la e apertando sua mão contra a de Rachel lhe transmitiu uma mensagem de ânimo com seu olhar.

R: "Quinn... não sei se..." – tinha a voz entrecortada.

A loira voltava a puxar suavemente, porém com força a morena que voltou a caminhar enquanto tencionava sua mandíbula.

O restante das meninas estavam cada vez mais perto, continuavam com as brincadeiras, lançando água batendo as mãos nas ondas que mansamente chegavam à orla. Umas ondas que logo receberam a visita de Rachel, estremecendo ao contato com a fria água.

Q: "Vê... não é o fim do mundo..." – disse Quinn ao sentir que a água já cobria os pés de ambas garotas.

R: "Não me deixe sozinha..." – quase soluçou enquanto olhava ao seu redor com temor.

Sorrindo a loira ficou na frente dela e se inclinando um pouco para frente convidou a morena para colocar seus braços sobre seus ombros e em um gesto rápido segurando as pernas da morena com força, a levantou nas suas costas.

Q: "E aí vaqueira!" – gritou. "Preparada para cavalgar as ondas?"

Rachel com uma sonora gargalhada abraçou com força a loira.

R: "Até o infinito..." – sussurrou ao ouvido da loira.

Quinn sem pensar começou a trotar direto ao grupo de meninas onde voltou a participar das brincadeiras, mas dessa vez de uma forma mais especial, com Rachel a seu lado.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	40. Alma

**Alma**

_Domingo 13 de Julho 23:05pm, Mansão Davies – West Hollywood._

A: "Vamos Quinn, não pode estar falando sério..." – a dona da casa perseguia pelo jardim a loira que caminhava com passo rápido até o interior.

Q: "Ash, não insista mais, de verdade necessito descansar, necessito dormir..."

A: "Vamos..." – exclamou. "tudo isso é por Glen, verdade? Não acredito que esteja tão cansada para não querer tomar um único copinho... te lembro que amanhã você se vai..."

Q: "Por isso mesmo, necessito dormir." – não soava convincente. "e não tem nada a ver com Glen, nem com Rachel e nem com ninguém... necessito dormir e pronto."

A: "Está bem..." – terminou desistindo. "vou abrir a porta para que faça o que quiser, mas não me engana..." – disse enquanto introduzia a chave na fechadura. "não vai me negar que está se matando de ciúmes."

Quinn lançou um último olhar para a morena e entrou na casa enquanto Ashley fechava a porta atrás dela e se afastava pelo jardim.

Um par de horas antes, justamente depois de verem o entardecer na praia de Santa Monica, as garotas foram para a casa dos Carlim. Paula e Arthur, os pais de Spencer e Glen tinha lhes preparado um jantar. A relação entre Rachel e Paula sempre foi muito especial desde que as duas garotas se fizeram amigas. Não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de compartilhar um momento com eles depois de tanto tempo sem vê-los.

Quinn por sua vez não tinha tanta relação com a família de Spencer, sua recusa a sociabilizar quando era criança incluía a não aproximação a familiares e demais pessoas relacionadas com suas duas únicas amigas. Porém, o encontro entre a loira e os pais de Spencer foi igual ou inclusive mais carinhoso que o que teve Rachel.

O jantar transcorreu sem contratempos, naquela ocasião era Rachel quem não parava de contar histórias de seus pais, de seus vizinhos, dos professores, anedotas de quando eram pequenas, todas elas com a conformação de Paula e Arthur que acrescentavam mais detalhes a cada uma das histórias.

Mas algo mudou após o jantar, uma vez terminado e por ordem de Glen, as garotas continuaram na sala de estar da casa, compartilhando os relatos que tinham debatido no jantar.

Glen com uma desculpa um tanto estranha, conseguiu convencer a Rachel para que lhe acompanhasse a seu quarto, algo tinha entre as mangas. A morena não duvidou nem um só segundo e acompanhou o garoto para minutos depois e com o restante dos convidados completamente intrigados descer segurando vários álbuns de fotos.

Para Quinn caiu o mundo em cima. Aqueles álbuns de fotos eram de quando ainda compartilhavam aulas, de quando ela não era Quinn e sim Lucy. Não queria nem imaginar que poderia se encontrar naquelas imagens e o maior de seus medos se fez realidade quando as fotografias começaram a partilhar entre todas.

Glen começou seu particular relato da juventude, terminando por contar a anedota que no dia anterior tinha lhe confessado. Aquele amor secreto que Rachel sentia por ele e que longe de provocar mal estar na morena, o recebeu com sonora gargalhada, tratando de tirar a importância que aquelas imagens gráficas e alguma ou outra carta mostrava orgulhoso o irmão mais velho de Spencer. Umas cartas de amor que terminaram nas mãos da loira. Não pode ler muito, só palavras saltadas, palavras como "amor", "doce", "sonhos"... escritas a mão pela pequena Rachel, palavras que ela mesma tinha lido naquela carta que recebeu há umas semanas, justamente antes daquela briga entre as duas.

Um nó começou a ser sentido no estômago da loira. Sabia que tudo aquilo era passado, todos tomavam com humor, mas sem saber porque ela estava sentindo de uma forma diferente. A gota que culminou o vaso foi quando em suas mãos chegou uma imagem que a deixou sem respiração.

Em primeiro plano apareciam Spencer, Clay, Rachel e Glen. Um detalhe revelador da imagem foi observar como uma das mãos de Glen, que rodeava a cintura da morena, era firmemente segurada pela mão de Rachel, entrelaçando seus dedos com os do garoto. Justo atrás do primeiro grupo, apareciam mais garotos, reconhecia a todos, eram antigos companheiros de aula e justamente ao fundo, completamente afastada e sentada em uma extremidade do banco estava ela, segurando com firmeza uma pasta ao mesmo tempo que olhava com tristeza o grupo de garotos que pousavam de forma divertida para a foto.

Se sentiu extremamente frágil, o nó que começou a sentir se fez maior e quase teve que conter algumas lágrimas.

Após aquele mal momento e sem comentar nada, por fim chegou o momento de terminar com aquele suplício. Mas antes, o destino guardou uma nova e fulminante sensação de mal estar para a loira. Na porta, quando começavam as despedidas e enquanto ela abraçava a Arthur, observou como Glen, ainda brincando com o que tinham visto e contado antes chamou a atenção de todas as meninas para que observassem como, em um alarde de soberba, abraçava a Rachel e lhe dava um beijo nos lábios que a morena respondeu como tinha feito na noite anterior, sorrindo e continuando o jogo.

Já no carro decidiram continuar a diversão voltando para o Clube Grey, para tomar uns copos mais e dançar um pouco antes de voltarem para a casa. Mas Quinn não podia, tinha uma sensação tão estranha, uma mescla de raiva e tristeza que terminou tendo com Rachel a que não lhe dirigiu a palavra em nenhum momento do trajeto.

E surpresa ficou a morena, quando no meio do caminho Quinn pediu a Ashley que lhe deixasse em casa, que desejava descansar. Rachel não compreendia nada, talvez podia entender que a loira se sentia um pouco mal por voltar a ter visto como Lucy e nem por assomo podia pensar que aquela atitude era por aquele absurdo beijo com Glen. Todos sabiam que era brincadeira, ela sabia e não era desculpa para ficar brava.

E assim foi como conseguiu que as garotas aceitassem continuar com a festa enquanto ela voltava para a casa.

Uma vez dentro, pode desabafar em paz. Decidiu tomar um banho antes de entrar na cama e não pode conter as lágrimas por culpa daquela impotência, daquela sensação estranha de se sentir diferente do resto, essa mesma impressão que tinha ao sentir quando anos atrás via como todos desfrutavam da vida, dos momentos de diversão sem nenhum tipo de complexo nem frustração enquanto ela se afastava de tudo e de todos.

Essa sensação nunca ia sair dela, cedo ou tarde terminava aparecendo diante qualquer circunstancia e estava claro que ter Rachel a seu lado ia fazer lembrar aqueles medos em muitas outras ocasiões das que podia chegar a imaginar.

Após aquele mal momento no banho, a loira voltava para o quarto entrando na cama. Queria dormir, esquecer tudo e que amanhã chegasse o mais rápido possível, mas algo a tirou de sua tentativa de pernoitar.

Um pequeno ruído era escutado no jardim. Instintivamente foi sair da cama para ir a janela do quarto de onde se podia observar a maior parte do jardim traseiro.

Teve que afastar um pouco as cortinas que cobriam a janela para poder se surpreender ao descobrir de onde procedia o ruído.

Uma figura sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras que rodeava a piscina. Rachel estava de costas para a casa e da janela de onde Quinn observava se perguntando o que ela fazia ali. Tinha pouca iluminação, só a luz da lua deixava ver algumas sombras do alto. Ali embaixo, eram as luzes da piscina as que deixavam ver a poucas coisas que tinha ao redor.

A morena, com suas pernas flexionadas, apoiando a cabeça sobre os joelhos, observava imune a água da piscina. Parecia pensativa, alheia, perdida no silencio da noite.

O primeiro impulso de Quinn foi descer para o jardim. Ver a morena ali não estava em seus planos. Sobretudo porque quando desceu do carro, nem sequer a olhou para interrogar o que acontecia.

Mas após esse primeiro impulso por ir até lá, um intenso calafrio percorreu seu corpo, a deixando paralisada diante a janela. A morena, sem prévio aviso, se levantou da espreguiçadeira e se desvestiu completamente até ficar nua, se aproximando da piscina. Com uma passividade espantosa, sem provocar movimento algum na água foi entrando pausadamente, acariciando a superfície da água com suas mãos até que terminou por afundar completamente.

Quinn não podia deixar de prestar atenção em cada movimento. Por baixo da água, a morena nadava mansamente. A tranquilidade de seus movimentos deixava ver com toda nitidez o corpo nu da garota.

Rachel voltou para a superfície após ter cruzado a nado a longitude total da piscina.

Quinn voltou a se estremecer, tratou de afastar-se da janela quando a morena, após eliminar a água que cobria seu rosto com suas mãos, rapidamente levantou o olhar, parando justamente quando cruzou com o olhar intenso da loira que ficou petrificada ao ver aquela reação. Parecia que Rachel sabia a todo momento que a garota estava ali, atrás da escuridão, a observando e durante uns minutos ambas permaneceram se olhando, uma dentro da piscina e a outra atrás da janela. Não houve gesto, nem palavras, só aquele intenso olhar.

Quinn foi a primeira em reagir e se afastou da janela, seu pulso tinha acelerado e lutava por manter a calma enquanto se sentava no pequeno sofá que adornava o quarto.

Deixou de escutar o som da água enquanto permanecia em absoluto silencio. Juraria que Rachel poderia ouvir da piscina a batida de seu coração.

Fechando os olhos, tratou de desenhar a silhueta da morena, abandonando a piscina, cobrindo o corpo com alguma toalha e após terminar de recolher sua roupa jogada no chão, ir rumo aquele quarto, para seus braços.

Desejava com todas suas forças que aquilo estivesse acontecendo naquele mesmo instante, ela não seria capaz de pedir que subisse, não com palavras.

Após aqueles intermináveis minutos acordada, voltou a se aproximar da janela esperando voltar a se encontrar com o corpo nu da morena mas não achou nada. Rachel não estava ali e nem sequer tinha rastro de que estivesse. Quinn engoliu saliva. Tinha sido uma ilusão? Produto de sua imaginação ou desejo? Perguntas sem respostas aparentes começaram a inundar seus pensamentos, uns pensamentos que se viram interrompidos com o som de uns passos que provinham do corredor.

Cada vez mais perto, se detiveram por completo atrás da porta do quarto.

Q: "Entra..." – sussurrou de forma quase imperceptível.

A maçaneta da porta começou a girar. Quinn permanecia em frente a janela, de costas para aquela porta, com os olhos fechados e gritando com o pensamento.

Q: "Entra Rachel... por favor." – suplicava entre murmúrio.

A porta terminou de se abrir e os passos voltaram a aparecer dessa vez no interior do quarto. Só uma pequena luz do abajur iluminava o quarto.

R: "Quero acreditar que está me esperando." – a voz da morena soou tímida e doce.

A loira se virou lentamente para observar Rachel, que com um roupão cobrindo seu corpo e a roupa nas mãos, permanecia imóvel em frente a garota.

Q: "Sempre te espero..." – acertou ao responder.

O silencio voltava a inundar o quarto.

Q: "Quer que conversemos?" – perguntou indecisa.

R: "Chega de conversar Quinn, não quero conversar mais por hoje, nem por ontem e nem por antes de ontem..."

Q: "Não te entendo... te juro que posso te explicar porque estava assim..." – tratou de desculpar sua atitude na casa dos Carlin.

R: "Não Quinn, não quero explicações agora mesmo, nem quero mais drama... só quero que volte a me olhar como faz cada vez que deseja me beijar ou como fez há uns minutos da janela..." – Rachel deu vários passos até ficar frente a frente com a loira.

R: "Temos todo o tempo do mundo para conversar... mas só nos resta essa noite aqui, na cidade dos sonhos..."

Quinn perdeu seu olhar no chão, tratando de recobrar a respiração, notou como seu pulso voltava a acelerar. Avançou até Rachel, que continuava imóvel.

Passo a passo foi rodeando a morena, seus olhos seguiam fixos no chão e a deixando de lado se aproximou da porta fechando ela. Voltou sobre seus passos, dessa vez com o olhar fixo nas costas de Rachel, que se guiava pelo som da loira para saber o que fazia em cada momento.

Não houve tempo de reação. Rachel notou como a respiração de Quinn se deixava notar em suas costas, por cima de seus ombros, se perdendo entre o cabelo molhado. Cada vez que se aproximava, respirava profundamente, se impregnando com o aroma da morena.

Rachel fechava seus olhos, sentir Quinn justamente atrás dela, daquela forma tão sensual a estava deixando louca. A loira começou a roçar com suas mãos ambos os braços da morena.

Brincava com a textura do roupão, subindo até os ombros e entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo, para logo com um movimento suave e lento deixar descoberto o pescoço da morena.

Foi aproximando seu rosto lentamente até roçar com seus lábios parte da nuca, não foi um beijo, só foi um ligeiro roce e sentiu como Rachel se estremecia. Lentamente, sem afastar sua boca da pele da garota, deixou cair o cabelo sobre seu próprio rosto e suas mãos foram buscar a gola do roupão, que suavemente foi sendo retirado de sua dona. Os ombros se deixaram ver justamente antes de começar a arrastar com seus dedos o resto da vestimenta até que por inércia caiu vencido sobre o piso.

Rachel suspirou, a loira continuava justo no pescoço, respirando profundamente e roçando com os dedos ambos os antebraços da morena.

A roupa, que mantinha entre suas mãos, terminou por imitar a caída do roupão e jogada pelo chão, deixou de fazer parte de Rachel, a deixando completamente nua diante Quinn.

A loira buscou o rosto da morena, a atraindo para ela lentamente e sem abandonar suas costas, virou a cabeça de Rachel suavemente até conseguir chegar com seus lábios aos da garota que esperava impaciente aquele primeiro beijo.

Após aquele roce, a morena se virou completamente, abraçando Quinn ao redor de seu pescoço, se perdendo em um beijo mais apaixonado, mais intenso e profundo. A loira, imersa naquele sonho no qual os lábios de ambas se convertiam em uma só boca, percorria as costas firme e suave da morena, deixando um leve sulco provocada por suas unhas.

Rachel se estremeceu e respondeu aquele estímulo devorando de forma suave os lábios de Quinn, que começavam a se tornar de um vermelho intenso.

Não tinha trégua, os beijos apaixonados de Quinn eram correspondidos com os lábios sedentos de Rachel, que abraçando com ímpeto sua garota, a empurrou até o sofá que tinha no quarto.

A loira caiu sobre o assento e a morena não duvidou em ficar sobre ela, diante o olhar cheio de desejo de sua companheira.

Rachel parecia não querer que a loira tomasse a iniciativa. Sobre suas pernas, o corpo da morena se movia de forma sugestiva, enquanto seus lábios permaneciam unidos aos de Quinn.

A loira enlouquecia por momentos, suas mãos que durante todo o tempo estiveram acariciando as costas da morena, percorriam agora o caminho orientado pela espinha dorsal até chegar ao seu final, para cuidadosamente deter-se no traseiro da garota, acariciando, deixando sentir sobre a palma de suas mãos a suave e macia pele daquela zona.

Foi um momento cheio de paixão, de luxúria. Rachel suspirava a cada roce e aproximava seu corpo ao máximo para sentir o abraço quente de sua garota sem permitir que o ar se interpusesse entre seus lábios.

Quinn respirou profundamente e tirando forças de onde não sabia que existisse, se levantou com a morena nos braços que entrelaçava as pernas sobre sua cadeira e se deixava levar pela loira.

O balançar dos corpos devido a inércia esteve a ponto passar da conta e Rachel foi pousando suas pernas no chão, livrando Quinn do esforço e permitindo uma maior comodidade naquele interminável beijo em que se mantinham imersas.

A loira, completamente frenética, começou a avançar, empurrando sutilmente a morena que dando apenas uns passos para trás, topou com os pés da cama. Pela primeira vez seus lábios se separaram ao Rachel não ter mais remédio que se sentar na cama. Uma separação que só durou o tempo que Quinn demorou para voltar a se aproximar, enquanto convidava a morena a se acomodar mais atrás na cama, deixando suficiente espaço para que ela pudesse avançar de joelhos, seguindo o rastro deixado por Rachel no colchão, até que sua cabeça tocou a almofada.

O corpo da loira ficou tenso e se apoiando sobre seus joelhos, com Rachel embaixo de suas pernas, se desfez da pequena camiseta do pijama que a cobria, ficando nua da cintura para cima e provocando em Rachel uma onda de agitadas pulsações.

As mãos da morena foram pousar sobre a cintura de Quinn, que permanecia sobre ela e lentamente foi percorrendo ambos lados até que sem pudor algum e com o desejo transparecido em seu olhar, acariciou o peito da loira, a excitando tão sutilmente que terminou por levantar sua cabeça até o teto, deixando ela cair para trás e emitindo um pequeno gemido que deixou a morena louca.

A loira, após aquele intenso momento, voltou a olhar para sua garota, que embaixo de seu corpo buscava impacientemente voltar a sentir seus lábios.

Se deixou cair sobre ela, agüentando o peso de seu corpo com seus braços apoiados no colchão e aproximando seu rosto, foi desenhando silhuetas com seu nariz, começando pela testa aonde seus lábios deixaram um doce beijo, descendo até o nariz da morena e deixando um pequeno roce sobre sua boca para logo perder por seu pescoço.

A partir daí, o nariz da loira deixou de desenhar sensuais silhuetas e foram sues lábios e sua língua os que de modo igual foram percorrendo cada centímetro da pele da garota.

Um sussurro hipnotizante convertido em gemido se deixava escutar nos lábios de Rachel, que se estremecia com o movimento da língua de sua companheira sobre sua pele. Seu corpo se movia lentamente, seguindo o caminho da loira, fechando seus olhos enquanto levantava sua cabeça até quase tocar a cabeceira daquela cama.

Quinn se guiava por aqueles sons sensuais, imensamente provocadores que saiam da morena. Seus lábios tinham alcançado a zona do umbigo, onde delicadamente foi deixando pequenos beijos enquanto descia para sua parte favorita, aquela que deixava Rachel louca, seu ponto débil, apenas uns centímetros abaixo de seu umbigo. Já tinha estado ali antes e agradecia voltar a roçar com sua língua a macia e fina pele da morena.

O movimento da cintura de Rachel começou a ser notado com mais força após sentir aqueles beijos sobre seu ventre. Quinn permanecia hipnotizada, o suave balanço da cadeira convidava a loira a continuar descendo com aqueles delicados e doces beijos.

Rachel sentia, notava como Quinn estava a ponto de alcançar a zona mais íntima de seu corpo e tratava de relaxar. Sua mente começou a se debater em duelo com seu corpo. Sua cabeça mandava sinais, pedia a gritos que Quinn se detivesse enquanto que seu corpo exigia o contrário. Em um desses impulsos, uma de suas mãos foram pousar sobre a cabeça da loira, segurando com força o cabelo.

Quinn que já se deixava levar pelo suave odor da pele da morena, levantou seu olhar para buscar os olhos da morena que lhe respondeu rapidamente. Não saiam palavras, Rachel com os olhos ardentes e mordendo os lábios só necessitava ver o olhar de Quinn, cheio de desejo, de vontade.

Recebeu a aprovação da morena. Quinn voltando a perder seu olhar sobre o corpo de Rachel, voltou a inundar de beijos a pele que se eriçava a cada roce.

Lentamente começou novamente aquele jogo de desenhar silhuetas com o roce de sua língua e seus lábios. Uma vez que tinha percorrido todo o ventre e a ponto de chegar até seu objetivo deteve deixando pequenas mordidas que excitavam ainda mais a morena.

A loira levantou um pouco a cabeça, separando seus lábios de Rachel para observar um pequeno detalhe que intuía.

Q: "Oh Deus!" – sussurrou. "encontrei!" – levantou o olhar buscando novamente o olhar de Rachel.

A morena a observou e um sensual sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto.

Justo na parte interna da coxa da perna esquerda de Rachel, na parte mais íntima da virilha, um pequeno símbolo chinês adornava a pele morena da garota.

Q: "O que significa?" – perguntou enquanto o cobria de beijos.

R: "Alma!" – exclamou deixando soar um excitante gemido.

Quinn admitiu aquela exclamação como sintoma de desespero e não duvidou. Não houve mais espera, não houve mais carícias nem palavras, não houve olhares. A loira se afundou completamente entre as pernas de Rachel, se deixando levar pelo intenso aroma e o sabor do desconhecido, ficando completamente louca, alheia ao que a rodeava, sua única missão era descobrir cada zona por mais pequena que fosse, conquistar cada fração com seus lábios, percorrer aquele precipício com sua língua, se deixando guiar única e exclusivamente pelos gemidos de sua garota, pelas batidas do coração completamente descontroladas, pela suavidade frenética das mãos de Rachel segurando sua própria cabeça.

Rachel se inundou de calor, sentia como o mundo inteiro paralisava e um intenso calafrio interminável e de dimensões desproporcionais invadia cada parte de seu corpo fazendo com que se movesse sem controle algum. Seu quadril levantava, se separando do colchão, buscando com afinco os lábios da loira, que seguia imersa naquela zona, da que só se separava para dar pequenas mordidas na parte interna da coxa da garota.

Não podiam contar os segundos nem os minutos que estiveram perdidas naquela cena, como tão pouco podiam contar os suspiros que foram saindo da morena, suspiros que se convertiam em gemidos banhados a desejo de que aquilo não terminasse jamais.

Em um daqueles impulsos Rachel segurando com força o cabelo da loira, puxou ela cuidadosamente, sem lhe fazer dano mas com suficiente intensidade para provocar que Quinn abandonasse sua posição e subisse rapidamente em busca dos lábios da morena, que impaciente esperava voltar a senti-los sobre sua boca.

Se fundiram em um profundo beijo, onde a respiração formava parte da coreografia que praticavam seus corpos, já um em cima do outro.

Só uma calcinha diferenciava ambos corpos. Quinn permanecia com aquela prenda até que em um movimento preciso e rápido, após a insistência da morena, ambas ficaram completamente nuas. Compartilhando o mesmo espaço, se acoplando perfeitamente entre o lençol reluzente daquela cama. As carícias e os beijos entre as duas não perdiam a paixão e a intensidade em nenhum momento. Qualquer roce era suficiente para provocar ondas e ondas de calor extremo que passava de uma para outra.

O movimento rítmico de ambas era a nota dominante da sessão de carícias. O intenso calor provocava as primeiras gotas de suor que percorriam as costas da loira, sintoma inequívoco do êxtase que invadia Quinn.

A posição variou após um rápido movimento de Rachel, que abraçando com força sua garota, conseguiu mudá-la sobre a cama, ficando dessa vez a loira embaixo dos braços da morena. A dança sensual que a morena marcava sobre o corpo da loira enquanto mantinham as pernas entrelaçadas enlouquecia a garota, que agradecia sentir o frescor do cabelo ainda úmido da morena sobre seu corpo. Os beijos não cessavam, os olhares cheios de desejo, de autentica loucura invadiam cada cena.

Foi Rachel que tomou a iniciativa desde aquela posição que lhe outorgava uma maior capacidade e controle da situação.

Nunca soube o que fazer, como fazer ou por onde começar, simplesmente se deixou levar pelas palavras que a loira tinha lhe presenteado no dia anterior, aquelas palavras que lhe confessava que ela se deixava guiar por seus sentimentos. A morena anulou completamente sua mente, evitando que os pensamentos a paralisassem e fazendo caso aos conselhos recebidos, se deixou guiar por seu desejo, pelo que a loira lhe mostrava em cada olhar, em cada gemido que tratava de ocultar aproximando sua mão da boca e mordendo os dedos. Gesto que fascinava a morena.

Ver como Quinn tratava de não se deixar escutar a fazia marcar o desafio de conseguir que não pudesse conter aquela loucura e terminasse por desabafar da forma mais atrevida possível. O movimento entre ambas, cada vez mais intenso foi se fundindo com o roce da mão da morena, que cuidadosamente foi percorrendo o corpo da loira, desde o pescoço, passando pelo peito, acariciando a cintura e se perdendo entre as pernas, provocando um forte gemido que não pode evitar dissimular devido a pressão da mão e o vai e vem do movimento de cintura da morena.

Quinn não pode tratar de evitar se fazer notar e de seus lábios começaram a sair multidões de pequenos suspiros e sensuais gemidos que indicavam a morena o caminho a seguir até que se perdeu no interior daquele estremecido e frágil corpo que tinha embaixo de sua pele.

Foram movimentos lentos, pausados, marcados pelo ritmo de seus quadris enquanto descobria cada centímetro da mais profunda das zonas do corpo de Quinn. Estimulando com cada leve movimentos uma respiração cada vez mais intensa que terminou por estalar nos lábios da loira em forma de suspiro enlouquecedor.

O movimento cessou entre os dois corpos, iluminados pelo suor que se evaporava da pele. Quinn detinha paulatinamente aquele vai e vem, convidando a morena a se deixar cair sobre seu corpo, a se entregar em uma abraço penetrante.

Aquele gesto fez com que ambas rodassem na cama, ficando apoiadas de lado sobre o colchão e ainda com suas pernas entrelaçadas.

Os olhos de Quinn, que em quase toda a cena anterior tinham permanecido fechados, se abriram suavemente, deixando cair várias lágrimas, observando o rosto da morena a escassos centímetros dela, ainda ofegante, com a respiração entrecortada e o brilho do suor sobre sua pele. Os lábios ardentes voltaram a se unir em um beijo cheio de amor, cheio de sentimento, um beijo no qual entregavam seus corações...

E assim passaram uns minutos, se olhando, se acariciando enquanto seus corpos começavam a relaxar.

Q: "Alma?" – sussurrou fazendo referencia a tatuagem da morena enquanto afastava várias mechas de cabelo que caiam sobre o rosto da garota.

R: "É toda sua..." – acertou em responder com um fio de voz.

Q: "Me encantou..."

Quinn deixou cair novamente várias lágrimas mais pela sua bochecha ao mesmo tempo que sorria.

R: "Por que chora?" – perguntou enquanto secava com suas mãos as lágrimas que caiam pelas bochechas de Quinn.

Q: "Como não quer que eu o faça depois do que acaba de acontecer?"

R: "Não está contente?" – perguntou indecisa.

Q: "Sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo agora mesmo... e você?... é feliz?" – roçou os lábios da morena com a ponta dos dedos.

Rachel se aproximou da loira, a beijando ternamente.

R: "O que você acha?" – sussurrou.

Q: "Pelo seu sorriso... diria que sim..."

R: "Sabe... você que é a esperta..." – Rachel voltava a tomar posição sobre a loira, se colocando novamente em cima da garota que surpreendida recebia de bom agrado aquele gesto. "o que acha que devemos fazer agora?... dormir? Por que temo que vai me custar trabalho em conciliar o sono..."

Quinn entendia que aquele gesto da morena só deixava entrever que a noite não acabava ali, apenas começava.

Q: "Te recordo... que aqui não tem nenhuma esperta... isso foi tão novo para mim como foi para você." – voltava a entrelaçar seus dedos no cabelo da morena.

R: "Duvido que eu saiba fazer tão bem como você fez..." – mordia o lábio.

Q: "Tudo é tentativa..." – sussurrou.

Rachel após parar vários segundos em seus olhos, se separou do corpo da loira e descendo da cama começou a caminhar até a porta. Quinn observava a morena sem compreender o que fazia e sem afastar o olhar do corpo nu.

Q: "Aonde vai?" – perguntou insegura.

A morena pegou uma cadeira e colocou na porta, obstruindo a maçaneta para que ninguém pudesse abrir de fora.

Lentamente se virou e avançou até a cama com um travesso sorriso.

R: "Não penso em permitir que voltem a nos interromper..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	41. Um novo dia

**Um novo dia**

_Segunda-feira 14 de Julho 07:23am, Mansão Davies – West Hollywood._

Os primeiros raios de sol há tempos entravam pela janela do quarto. Os olhos de Rachel começaram a se mover inquietos por baixo de suas pálpebras, sintoma inequívoco de seu iminente despertar. Permanecia de barriga para baixo na cama, com seu rosto voltado para o lado da janela e completamente nua. O lençol que a duras penas tinha conseguido manter firme sobre a cama, tampava um pedaço das pernas e parte do traseiro da garota.

A agradável temperatura daqueles dias fazia praticamente desnecessário o uso que qualquer tipo de manta ou edredom.

Quinn, sentada sobre suas próprias pernas no pequeno sofá que tinha em frente aos pés da cama, observava a morena. Se mantinha nua, exceto pelas pequenas calcinhas que decidiu colocar e jogava com uma das mechas de cabelo que caia por seu pescoço.

Rachel acordou. Lentamente abrindo as pálpebras, foi tratando de assimilar tudo o que lhe rodeava. Virou sua cabeça para o lado contrário sem desgrudar seu corpo do colchão, segundos mais tarde e após comprovar que o outro lado da cama também permanecia vazio, regressava para sua posição inicial mas se reincorporando um pouco na cama, liberando seus braços do peso de seu corpo para afastar o cabelo que quase cobria a metade de seu rosto.

Seus olhos desviaram e encontraram Quinn. A loira sorria e provocou o mesmo efeito em Rachel, que lhe dava o primeiro sorriso daquele dia, um primeiro dia de uma nova vida que acabava de começar para ambas.

R: "O que faz aí?" – perguntou com um fio de voz.

Q: "Desfrutando..."

Rachel não pode evitar sorrir enquanto se incorporava na cama, apoiando suas costas sobre a cabeceira e tratando de se cobrir com o lençol.

R: "Quanto tempo leva desfrutando?"

Q: "Que horas são?" – perguntou divertida.

Rachel esticou sua mão até o criado onde estava o celular da loira.

R: "São...07:29 am..." – disse enquanto observava a tela do telefone.

Q: "Nesse caso..." – fechou seus olhos. "levo desfrutando umas três horas mais ou menos..."

R: "Não dormiu?" – se surpreendeu.

Q: "Como quer que eu durma tendo a possibilidade de te observar assim?"

R: "Não acho que seja a última vez que vá me ver assim..." – mostrou um sorriso travesso.

Q: "Isso espero..." – respondeu.

A loira se levantou do sofá e percorreu os escassos passos que a separava dos pés da cama.

Rachel não pode evitar se excitar ao contemplar a garota seminua, avançando até ela sem afastar o olhar e umedecendo os lábios dissimuladamente.

A morena foi se deixando cair novamente sobre o colchão perdendo a posição que mantinha e ficando novamente por baixo do corpo de Quinn, que sobre seus joelhos avançava sobre a cama até que conseguiu chegar aos lábios da cantora.

A loira lhe deixou um sensual, pausado e enlouquecedor beijo de bom dia que Rachel recebeu com um suspiro quase imperceptível.

Voltava aquele calor entre os dois corpos separados pelo fino pano do lençol que cobria pela metade a morena. Aquele calor que tinha sido o protagonista durante toda a noite e que era prelúdio da loucura mais gratificante que jamais tinham sentido.

O doce beijo foi se transformando em um intenso duelo de lábios acompanhados de carícias e movimentos que nenhuma das duas estava disposta a evitar.

O ambiente voltou a ficar quente junto com a agitação da noite passada. Rachel ainda com o sabor do sono, parecia despertar com cada movimento que sua cintura desenhava enquanto buscava o corpo da loira, que agilmente colocou entre suas pernas, se entrelaçando com a morena de maneira que ambas ficaram completamente acopladas diante o vai e vem que exigia Rachel.

Uma batalha de prazer começou a se produzir naquela cena. As duas garotas sentiam a pressão de suas pernas sobre o meio de suas pernas e ambas o buscavam.

O movimento entre as duas era continuo, rítmico, transformando o silencio do quarto em uma concerto de sussurros, suspiros e gemidos repartidos entre as duas. Sons que não emitiam com total nitidez já que nenhuma das duas abandonava os lábios da outra.

R: "Creio que nunca vou me cansar disso." – sussurrou.

Q: "Isso está bem..." – respondeu de maneira sensual enquanto roçava com sua língua o pescoço da morena.

R: "Poderia ficar assim todo o dia..." – as cadeiras de ambas se moviam ao compasso.

Q: "Vejo..." – sussurrava enquanto voltava a roçar seus lábios. "que tem vontade de falar..." – a voz de Quinn soava realmente sensual.

R: "Tenho vontade de tudo que venha de você..." – acertou em responder.

A loira não permitia que Rachel pudesse dizer mais do que cinco palavras seguidas sem interrompê-la com beijos que estremeciam a garota constantemente.

O movimento da animadora sobre a morena era sensual e provocativo, abandonava os lábios d garota para percorrer seu pescoço com a língua até chegar a afundar sobre o peito, aonde brincava dando pequenas e suaves mordidas.

Rachel sentia que tudo girava quando notava como a cabeçada loira não parava em nenhum momento, sem deixar rastro de seus beijos em nenhuma zona de seu corpo.

R: "Não quero parar... mas é provável que nos interrompam..." – deixou sair entre radiantes suspiros.

Q: "Não sou de deixar nada pela metade..." – sussurrou enquanto cravava suas olhos sobre os enormes olhos da garota.

A morena mordia o lábio e deixava entrever como seu pulso se acelerava, provocando um sorriso em Quinn que hipnotizada por sua garota, colocou de maneira magistral sua mão entre ambas e se ajudando pelo ritmo que marcavam seus quadris, terminou explorando o interior da morena que entrecortava sua respiração com cada movimento da loira.

Q: "Rachel..." – sussurrou de maneira tão sensual que a morena não pode evitar rodear o pescoço da loira com seus braços enquanto lhe dava uma pequena mordida no lábio.

Q: "Continuo?" – voltou a sussurrar ao contemplar como as sobrancelhas da morena franziam, dando uma expressão que não sabia decifrar. Talvez tudo tinha ido muito depressa e poderia estar fazendo dano a ela.

R: "Se para agora." – conseguiu entre suspiros. "eu morro..."

Quinn sorrio, a pequena dúvida de acreditar que estava lhe fazendo dano sumiu e a intensidade de seus movimentos voltaram a aparecer provocando ainda mais Rachel, que entre suspiros e gemidos era quase impossível controlar sua voz.

R: "Deus... Quinn..." – foram as últimas palavras que pode pronunciar justamente antes de explodir em um erótico e provocativo gemido que foi ouvido em todo o quarto e provavelmente fora dele.

A morena deteve os movimentos da loira, buscando a mão que permanecia pressionando entre sua perna, tratava de recuperar a respiração e o ar sem deixar de observar fixamente nos olhos de sua companheira.

Quinn mostrava um sorriso de satisfação ao comprovar o estado de êxtase ao que tinha chegado Rachel, se surpreendendo uma vez mais diante a capacidade da garota e maldizendo não ter podido desfrutar daquilo muito antes.

Os suspiros e gemidos foram se dissolvendo ao mesmo tempo que o som de uns passos se aproximando pelo corredor. Ambas ainda com o olhar fixo sobre a outra, permaneceram em silencio.

Q: "E aqui chega nossa interrupção..." – murmurou a loira ao escutar como os passos se detinham na frente da porta que permanecia trancada com a cadeira.

Rachel sorriu ao mesmo tempo que umas batidas foram escutadas na porta.

S: "Quinn?" – a latina procurava não levantar muito a voz.

A loira sem fazer muito ruído foi se separando de Rachel e buscou pelo chão a camiseta de seu pijama que terminou colocando.

A maçaneta da porta tratava de virar mas a cadeira a detinha.

S: "Quinn?" – insistia dando pequenas batidas.

Q: "Um segundo San." – respondeu enquanto olhava para Rachel que dissimuladamente se cobriu por completo com o lençol e se virou para o lado contrário fingindo que dormia.

A loira tirou a cadeira da porta e lentamente abriu para descobrir uma Santana que permanecia confusa diante a demora.

S: "Por fim... sabe que horas são?" – recriminou dando um passo para o quarto. "Supõe que deve pegar um avião em..." – parou ao contemplar o quarto.

Os olhos da latina foram pousar em Rachel, que de costas para a porta permanecia ausente. Com a rapidez do gesto tinha provocado que o lençol que supostamente a cobria totalmente deixasse descoberto um das pernas da jovem.

Santana pode comprovar que a morena estava nua ao ver parte do glúteo e da coxa e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Olhou para Quinn que abaixava seu olhar consciente de que a latina não ia deixar passar despercebido nenhum detalhe.

S: "Creio... creio que Ashley..." – gaguejava. "não..." – continuava olhando ao seu redor sem conseguir dizer uma palavra.

A roupa de Rachel no chão, ao lado de um roupão, um short de pijama, os sapatos, tudo indicava o que por sua mente tinha começado a rondar.

Voltou o olhar para a loira que dessa vez a esperava disposta a terminar com aquela absurda conversa.

S: "As onze sai seu avião..." – disse voltando a percorrer o quarto com o olhar. "e você e eu..." – disse sussurrando. "temos que conversar." – deu um passo para trás e se afastou pelo corredor sem perder de vista Quinn que não tinha dito nem uma só palavra.

R: "Se foi?" – perguntou sem se mexer da cama.

Q: "Ela sabe..." – respondeu enquanto voltava a fechar a porta.

A morena se levantou rapidamente olhando fixamente para Quinn que começava a recolher a roupa que tinha no chão.

R: "É peligrosa?" – perguntou temendo o que pudesse acontecer a partir de que a latina soubesse tudo.

Q: "É Santana..." – respondeu se lamentando. "mas tranquila... com esse tema não terá problema... será uma tumba, isso sim... não acha que vai se livrar de suas brincadeiras..." – disse enquanto tirava a roupa que ia colocar no dia.

R: "Isso pouco me importa." – olhava cada movimento da loira. "pelo menos com a gente não quebrou o pé da cama." – sorriu travessa.

Quinn não pode evitar sorrir ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava da porta.

Q: "Rachel..." – olhou para ela. "é melhor que vá se recuperando... em três horas sai o avião e Spencer ou Ash não vão demorar em subir para nos montar algum tipo de show..." – sorria.

R: "E se..." – a morena se levantou rapidamente e se cobrindo com o lençol avançou até a porta junto a Quinn. "e se entro no banho com você... acabaremos antes... não acha?" – deu um pequeno beijo na loira que aceitou aquela pequena loucura da morena e após dar uma olhada pelo corredor e ver que não tinha ninguém, ambas saíram correndo até o banheiro, onde entraram entre risos e sussurros.

Sp: "Bom dia." – Spencer recebia as duas garotas que terminavam de entrar na cozinha da casa onde Santana, Britt e Ashley já tomavam café da manhã.

Quinn respondia com um sorriso enquanto Rachel, evitando o olhar de Santana em todo o momento de lançou sobre as pequenas torradas que estavam no centro da mesa.

S: "Como está a dor de cabeça Rachel?" – a latina começou logo sua particular batalha de indiretas.

Q: "Que dor de cabeça?" – interrompeu a loira enquanto enchia um copo de suco.

S: "Sim... não te disse? De noite não quis ir ao clube porque lhe doía... verdade Rachel?" – voltou a utilizar um tom sarcástico.

R: "Sim..." – respondeu sem levantar o olhar da geléia.

B: "Passou?" – perguntou inocentemente.

R: "Sim..."

Quinn a observava enquanto se dirigia para se sentar na mesa junto a Santana.

Q: "Não me disse nada." – comentou esperando algum tipo de explicação.

Rachel levantou seu olhar para Quinn que esperava preocupada saber que é o que lhe ocorreu.

R: "Não tinha importância." – respondeu. "como vê dormi logo... foi algo leve..."

Quinn entendeu aquela resposta como uma grande desculpa para se livrar de ir ao clube e terminar ao seu lado aquela noite. Um sorriso travesso começou a se desenhar em seu rosto e tratando de dissimular, abaixou seu olhar enquanto começava a preparar o lanche.

S: "E dormiu toda a noite... bem?" – voltava a ser sarcástica.

R: "Sim..." – respondeu olhando nos olhos dela. "dormi toda a noite placidamente... não como ontem..."

Quinn a olhou tão rapidamente como o resto das garotas que ficaram intrigadas diante aquela resposta.

A: "O que aconteceu ontem?" – foi a primeira em perguntar.

R: "Não sei... mas passei toda a noite escutando ruídos que não me deixaram dormir..." – deu uma mordida na torrada.

Quinn a interrogava com o olhar, não sabia do que falava e as demais tão pouco.

A: "Ruídos?"

R: "Sim... não sei, parecia como se alguma coisa de madeira mexesse no chão, como se algum móvel tivesse caído... não sei, é difícil explicar..."

Santana ficou pálida, sabia que Rachel estava falando daquele acidente com o pé da cama. Britt nem percebeu, já Spencer e Ashley se olharam surpreendidas tratando de averiguar de que parte da casa poderia sair aquele som.

Quinn agüentava o riso como podia, sabia que aquilo não era mais que uma reposta em defesa as indiretas recebidas por parte de Santana.

R: "Vocês não ouviram nada?" – olhou para a latina.

B: "Eu não..." – respondeu rapidamente. "com os risos de San não me dei conta de nada."

A latina virou rapidamente a cabeça para Britt que mordia a torrada enquanto todas as demais terminaram por sorrir diante a curiosa resposta da garota.

S: "Brittany!" – lhe recriminou.

B: "O que?... é verdade, seu riso não me deixava escutar nada... porém essa noite sim que escutei ruídos... mas supus que eram Quinn e Rachel passando bem e não prestei muita atenção." – deu um gole no seu copo.

Quinn e Rachel se olharam surpreendidas. Spencer igual que Santana não puderam agüentar o riso, enquanto Ashley ficou uns segundos com a boca aberta tratando de assimilar tudo.

A: "Podem parar de uma vez? Não estou interessada em saber que classe de... orgias tem montado em minha casa..." – respondeu olhando para cada uma das garotas.

Rachel abaixou sua cabeça completamente envergonhada enquanto Quinn, tomando seu café da manhã sorria para si mesma, dissimulando uma pequena gargalhada.

B: "Não coloque a culpa na gente... foi idéia sua que dormíssemos aos pares..."

S: "Chega Britt." – a latina teve que cortar a conversa vendo que a loira não terminava nunca de dizer todos esses comentários controversos.

A: "Está bem... é minha culpa..."

Sp: "Rachel..." – interrompeu. "pode me acompanhar um momento? Minha mão me deu algo para você..." – dissimulou enquanto convidava a morena para que a acompanhasse.

Rachel, ignorando o resto dos comentários seguiu os passos da garota enquanto subiam para o andar de cima e entravam no quarto que compartilhava com Quinn.

R: "Tudo bem?" – perguntou enquanto sustentava seu copo e entrava no quarto.

Sp: "Ash conseguiu o que pediu..." – respondeu pegando um envelope. "o mal é que não é na mesma hora que Quinn..."

R: "Oh... de verdade?" – se surpreendeu. "conseguiu uma passagem para hoje?"

Sp: "Sim... não me pergunte como, mas conseguiu... mas como já te disse, não é para o mesmo vôo que Quinn, tem que ser um par de horas mais tarde..."

R: "Não importa." – respondeu emocionada. "o importante é que vou voltar com ela... alem do mais, dessa forma ela não saberá, não vai me ver no avião e não poderá me dizer nada." – a morena observava com atenção a passagem. "não sei como vou agradecer a Ashley." – voltou o olhar para sua amiga. "não tenho palavras para ela..."

Sp: "Não tem nada que agradecer. Ash faz com todo o prazer do mundo, sabe que é importante para mim e como conseqüência também é para ela..."

R: "Sim, mas..." – se emocionou. "a viagem para Las Vegas, a casa a nossa disposição e agora isso..."

Sp: "Rachel... não pense mais... quando você for uma estrela, poderá convidar a todas para sua mansão." – sorriu.

R: "Britt e San não sabem, né?"

Spencer negou com a cabeça.

R: "Está bem, como vê não pode confiar muito, em qualquer momento soltam e não quero que Quinn saiba baixo nenhum conceito..."

Sp: "Já vejo que são de palavras fáceis..." – sorriu fazendo referencia ao que estavam comentando minutos antes de subir.

Rachel voltou a se ruborizar.

Sp: "Tem algo que deva saber?" – interrogou se aproximando da morena.

R: "Bem..." – sorria. "creio que essas coisas me saem melhor explicando por email..."

Sp: "Não tem nada que me explicar." – continuava sorrindo. "só quero saber se está feliz..."

R: "Não creio que tenha uma pessoa mais feliz no mundo agora mesmo..."

Spencer rodeou a morena com seus braços lhe dando um carinhoso abraço que foi correspondido com o mesmo ímpeto pela morena.

A: "Ei meninas!" – a voz de Ashley foi escutada desde o andar de baixo. "andem depressa, temos que sair agora para o aeroporto."

Rachel e Spencer deixaram o abraço. A morena se desculpando em guardar a passagem em sua mala, deixou que Spencer descesse sozinha para a cozinha enquanto ela aguardou uns segundos no quarto.

Colocou o envelope em um dos bolsos que tinha em sua mala e a deixou junto com a de Quinn que já permanecia sobre a cama. Algo lhe chamou atenção na mala da loira e não pode evitar ficar curiosa.

Era um pequeno cartão de visita aonde podia ler um endereço impresso na parte da frente.

**Bette Potter.  
><strong>_Museo de Arte Comtemporênea de Los Angeles  
>(MOCA)<br>5905Wilshire Boulevard  
>Los Angeles, CA 90036<br>(323) 857-6000_

Rachel se surpreendeu ao ler aquele cartão, mas não quis dar importância, só era um cartão e até onde ela sabia. Quinn não era muito dada a arte contemporânea.

A morena voltou a deixar o cartão no bolso, fechando depois a zíper que o mantinha fechado e se dispôs a voltar para a cozinha onde todas já tinham terminado de tomar café da manhã.

A: "Rachel." – se aproximou da morena. "tem que pegar sua mala, estamos explicando a Quinn que nós sairemos para Vegas quando deixarmos ela no aeroporto."

A morena concordou aceitando a indicação de Ashley. Era a desculpa perfeita, Quinn não acharia estranho ao comprovar que ela também lavava sua mala para o aeroporto.

_Segunda-feira 14 de Julho 10:23 am, Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles._

Sp: "Lea tudo Quinn."

Q: "Sim, está tudo na mala...só espero que não percam..." – sorriu.

A garota estava a ponto de embarcar. A mala tinha sido passada sem nenhum tipo de problema e o vôo estava previsto para as 11:00 da manhã. Pelo auto-falante tinham avisado aos passageiros para aquele vôo que fossem tomando posição para embarcar.

B: "Quinn, essa noite vou ficar milionária em algum cassino e te juro que não terá que voltar para trabalhar nunca mais..." – comentou enquanto abraçava a loira que não pode evitar sorrir.

Q: "Isso espero... que lembre que somos amigas quando for rica..."

S: "Vamos Britt, deixa de prender ela Sá para você." – afastou a bailarina para abraçar Quinn. "lembra que temos que conversar." – sussurrou.

O abraço com Spencer foi talvez o mais emotivo que teve que dar naquele momento. Britt e Santana logo voltariam a ver, mas não tinha nem idéia quando voltaria a visitar sua amiga.

Sp: "Vou sentir muitas saudades..." expressou com a voz entrecortada.

Q: "Não me faça começar a chorar... que hoje temos que sorrir."- respondeu enquanto piscava um olho.

Ashley foi a seguinte em se despedir da loira, com um efusivo abraço dava várias batidinhas nas costa de Quinn cada vez que essa agradecia toda a hospitalidade oferecida e o detalhe do vôo. Ashley simplesmente se limitava a sorrir e exigir a ela que teriam que voltar a se ver logo para poderem ir de festa as duas, como fizeram em Lima.

Rachel aguardava sua vez quando o último aviso pelo auto-falante obrigava os passageiros a se dirigir ao portão de embarque.

Quinn a olhou uns segundos, mantendo o sorriso enquanto a morena tratava de dissimular seu estado.

A morena avançou uns passos até ficar na frente da loira e a abraçou suavemente, tratando de evitar cruzar o olhar com a garota.

R: "Quinn." – murmurou ao ouvido. "tem que me prometer que tudo vai ser igual em Lima."

A loira tomou aquela frase como medo por parte da morena ao que dirão e como reagiriam os demais e tratou de acalmá-la. Não sabia que na realidade, Rachel pelo que mais temia no momento, era saber que classe de reação teria a loira quando soubesse que a morena seguia seu caminho e voltava para Lima várias horas mais tarde.

Q: "Tranquila." – buscou seus olhos. "isso não fez nada além de começar... e quero que dure..."

A: "Quinn... tem que ir..." – interrompeu para indicar que já era a hora.

Q: "Está bem... meninas." – se afastou Rachel para um lado, que seguia cabisbaixa. "passem bem essa noite... estarei esperando histórias de vocês..."

Lançou um último olhar para Rachel e se virou caminhando até a porta até que repentinamente e surpreendendo as garotas, se deteve um instante e virando sobre si deu vários passos correndo novamente até Rachel, na qual improvisadamente e com um enorme sorriso deu um pequeno e divertido beijo sobre os lábios, a deixando imóvel.

Q: "Te quero..." – sussurrou.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	42. Doce lar Ohio

**Doce lar Ohio**

O telefone de Rachel não parava de tocar, tinha acumuladas duas mensagens de texto e com aquela ligação já eram três vezes que tinha tocado.

O nome de Quinn aparecia na tela. Rachel observava. Sua mão tremia, não podia cancelar aquela ligação, não se sentia com forças para mentir a ela, para fazer ela acreditar que estava em Las Vegas com o restante das meninas.

Tinha chegado em Lima quase 5 horas depois da loira e desde que chegou em sua casa tinha permanecido quase todo o tempo em seu quarto.

Leroy tinha pegado a morena no aeroporto, não pode confessar a ele que sua volta no avião se devia a um gesto de companheirismo para com Quinn, não podia explicar a ele como tinha feito aquilo porque pensando friamente foi uma ação sem sentido. Só iam ficar dois ou três dias sem se ver, um fato insignificante que se convertia em algo verdadeiramente estúpido dado que a morena não pretendia comentar nada a loira sobre sua volta.

Para que tinha voltado então? Se perguntava sem se dar nenhuma explicação coerente.

Enquanto desfazia sua mala e escutava o telefone tocar, se debatia entre aquelas dúvidas e começava a se arrepender de ter voltado para nada. Foi um absurdo impulso que agora não sabia como enfrentar e que seguramente algo sairia mal.

L: "Rachel." – Leroy chamava da porta do quarto enquanto abria. "Filha... está tudo bem?"

R: "Eh... sim... estou tirando minhas coisas da mala..."

Leroy entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama entre uma montanha de roupa.

L: "Seu telefone." – apontou para o aparelho que voltava a se acender. "está tocando..."

R: "Deixa..."

L: "É Quinn..." – exclamou observando a tela.

R: "Eu sei." – se entretinha dobrando as calças que não tinha utilizado na viagem.

L: "Aconteceu algo?... continuam brigadas?...Achei que tinham resolvido..."

R: "Não papai, não estamos brigadas é só que..." – fez uma pausa. "bem, logo eu ligo para ela... não se preocupe está tudo bem..."

Leroy não parecia muito convencido mas decidiu não voltar a perguntar mais sobre o assunto.

A porta do quarto voltou a se abrir. Hiram com um enorme sorriso corria para abraçar sua filha. Acabava de chegar do trabalho e não pode ir buscá-la com Leroy no aeroporto.

Rachel se animou um pouco enquanto falava sobre a viagem e quando começou a contar sobre os pais de Spencer.

H: "Rachel... seu pai e eu queríamos falar com você quando voltasse na quarta mas já que você se adiantou e..." – olhou para seu marido que esperava impaciente sentado na cama. "bem, é algo que na realidade devemos te dizer para que possa pensar com tranquilidade e assimilar... porque sabemos..."

R: "Está me assustando." – interrompeu o monólogo do pai. "O que acontece?"

H: "Diga você..." – olhou para Leroy.

R: "Me dizer o que?" – começou a se impacientar.

L: "Isso..." – se levantou ao mesmo tempo que lhe entregava um envelope para a garota que olhava confusa para a atitude dos dois.

R: "O que é isso?" – observou o envelope.

L: "Abra..."

R: "Royal School Music of London!" – exclamou. "o que… o que é isso?" – começou a tremer.

L: "É uma bolsa de estudos para terminar o ensino médio nessa escola... lembra todas as solicitações que enviamos?... pois parece que uma delas surtiu efeito..."

R: "Londres?" – mantinha o olhar fixo no papel.

H: "Rachel... é a oportunidade que sempre esteve buscando..."

R: "A oportunidade que sempre busquei é em Nova York... não quero ir para Londres..."

L: "Filha... se gradua nessa escola, poderá decidir em que universidade estudar... melhor dizendo, as universidades vão brigar por você..."

R: "Mas... está me dizendo para fazer o último ano da escola em Londres?"

H: "Não... só estamos te oferecendo a oportunidade de fazer... já é maior e pode dizer o que quer fazer... já sabe que seu pai e eu estaremos orgulhosos faça o que fizer e aonde decidir fazer..."

Rachel terminou se sentando na cama, tratando de assimilar aquela notícia. Uma estranha sensação a inundava. Por uma lado estava surpreendida, entusiasmada diante a oportunidade que lhe apresentava, mas por outro lado a tristeza de ter que abandonar a escola, o coral...Quinn... o que ia fazer com Quinn?

H: "Carinho." – se ajoelhou na frente de Rachel. "pensa antes de tomar uma decisão..."

L: "Talvez deva comentar com Quinn..." – exclamou fazendo a morena reagir ao escutar o nome de Quinn.

Leroy sabia dos sentimentos de sua filha para com a loira e estava convencido de que algo havia entre elas mesmo que Rachel tratasse de ocultar.

H: "Mas tem que tomar essa decisão logo... o curso lá começa em breve e tem muitas coisas que fazer..." – Hiram deu uma beijo na testa da morena que permanecia em silencio.

R: "Me deixem pensar... não... não sei o que fazer agora mesmo..."

L: "Claro carinho, é algo que tem que pensar muito bem..."

A vida de Rachel dava um giro de 180O. Aquela oportunidade era o que tinha esperado toda a vida. Seu grande sonho não era outro mais do que iniciar a universidade em Nova York e aproveitar o tempo ali para tentar chegar na Broadway. Cedo ou tarde tinha que sair de Lima. Aquela cidade estava ficando pequena, Ohio era pequena para seus objetivos, mas viajar para Londres nunca esteve entre seus planos.

Se aquela carta tivesse chegado um par de meses antes, não teria duvidado, mas agora tudo era diferente, sua história com Quinn tinha tomado um peso importante em sua vida. Tinha se apaixonado completamente pela garota, tinha descoberto o que era amar e foi graças a ela.

Não podia dormir aquela noite naquela situação. Quinn não se cansava de ligar para ela e não podia mentir para ela.

O trajeto de carro até a casa da loira foi muito curto dado o estado de nervosismo em que se encontravam. Tinha abandonado sua casa disposta a se apresentar frente a loira e que soubesse que estava ali e não trazia boas notícias.

Seu estado de ansiedade cresceu quando parou o carro em frente a casa de Quinn e se dispôs a descer. Uma ansiedade que a fez paralisar quando a luz do jardim da loira acendeu e a porta de entrada se abria para deixar ver a garota.

Não podia crer, não podia crer que só tinham passado umas horas desde que viu a loira subir no avião e agora, ao vê-la ali, completamente alheia a sua pessoa, sentia que tinham passado meses. Como era possível ter essa sensação tão estranha e deliciosa ao mesmo tempo? Como podia ter sentido tanta falta se só tinham passado umas horas?

A loira que saía da casa desviou seu olhar até a silhueta de Rachel e parou seu caminhar no meio do jardim.

Como se tratasse de uma aparição, tentava se explicar o que demônios fazia ali a morena.

Q: "Rachel?" – apressou-se em perguntar completamente surpreendida.

A morena não pode falar e dando vários passos correu até a garota a abraçando com força.

Q: "O que... o que faz aqui?... Aconteceu alguma coisa?... Está bem?" – tratava de buscar alguma resposta.

R: "Quinn não fique brava comigo, por favor..." – suplicava ao ouvido da loira. "Não foi para Las Vegas... não podia ir sem você... sinto muito." – começava a soluçar.

Q: "Ei..." – deixou de abraçá-la para segurar o rosto dela e olhá-la nos olhos. "mas está bem?... Rachel, tranquila... não estou brava..." – tratou de relaxar a garota. "mas como voltou?"

R: "Quinn... necessito falar com você... é importante..."

Q: "Está me assustando..."

R: "Não... não se assuste, vim porque não podia ficar em Las Vegas sem você... não me sentia bem... e... eu logo me arrependi porque pensava que ia ficar brava mas ao chegar em casa estive pensando..."

Q: "Rachel... se tranqüilize." – interrompeu a garota que não parava de misturar as palavras sem nenhum sentido. "escute, eu não estou e nem vou ficar brava tá?... me alegro muitíssimo de te ver já sabe, mas tem que se tranqüilizar... está bem?"

R: "Quinn... eu te quero!" – murmurou. "te adoro... e..."

J: "Quinn?" – a mãe da loira apareceu na porta.

As duas garotas ficaram petrificadas ao escutar a voz de Judy.

Q: "Mamãe..." – se virou tratando de tirar importância da situação.

J: "Rachel..." – se aproximou de ambas. "está tudo bem?" – perguntou ao contemplar a palidez no rosto da morena.

Q: "Sim... Rachel veio me trazer algo que esqueci em sua mala..." – tratou de se desculpar.

J: "Ok..." – não parecia convencida. "te espero no carro..." – olhou com desconfiança para a morena. "não demore."

Q: "Já vou mamãe..." – respondeu enquanto a mulher se afastava das garotas.

R: "Me ouviu?" – perguntou temerosa.

Q: "Não creio... se tivesse ouvido estaria dando gritos ou... teria desmaiado." – sorriu tratando de tranqüilizar a garota. "escuta, tenho que ir para Columbia, ligaram dizendo que minha avó Rose está doente e minha mãe não quer esperar até amanhã..."

R: "Oh...nossa... sinto muito, não pretendia te interromper..."

Q: "Não tem nada que se desculpar." – voltava a sorrir. "não passa nada, seguramente está tudo bem... mas não acho que volte até de noite... então conversamos com calma amanhã. Trabalho pela tarde então quando terminar teremos todo o tempo para nós... De acordo?"

R: "Ok... tem... tenham muito cuidado e... bem, espero que não seja nada grave..."

Q: "Vamos... volte para casa e descanse..." – roçou a mão da morena sem que a sua mãe pudesse perceber.

Rachel concordou e começou a se afastar sem perder de vista a loira que rumou até o carro mantendo o olhar nela e esboçando um leve sorriso.

O trajeto desde Lima até Columbia durava apenas um par de horas. Quinn no volante tratava de manter a calma e prestando atenção na estrada evitava pensar naquele encontro com a morena.

Não podia negar que tinha se surpreendido e muito gratamente ao vê-la ali. Cada demonstração, cada gesto de carinho que Rachel lhe mostrava era um sonho mais cumprido em seu coração.

Tinha sonhado tantas vezes com poder ter a morena que pouco lhe importava se fazia alguma estupidez como abandonar a viagem para Las Vegas. O importante agora era que Rachel sentia o mesmo que ela sentia.

J: "Pode-se saber o que acontece com Rachel?" – a mãe tirou Quinn de seus pensamentos.

Q: "Não acontece nada." – respondeu rapidamente.

J: "Não é isso que demonstrava... Desde quando são tão amigas?...achava que o único que te importava dela era Finn... não?"

Q: "Mamãe... as pessoas mudam... e Rachel e eu temos mudado..."

J: "A que se refere?" – perguntou um pouco assustada.

Q: "Pois que já não sou a estúpida animadora, nem me interessa a estúpida popularidade nem sair com Finn..." – foi clara.

J: "E o que é que te interessa agora?"

Q: "Me interessa conhecer as pessoas... fazer minha vida..."

J: "E o que tem Rachel a ver com essa mudança?"

Q: "Nada mamãe... Rachel foi minha amiga e nunca deixou de ser... e não penso em permitir que ninguém decida com quem devo ou não falar..."

J: "Quinn... não vou permitir que cometa uma loucura."

Q: "Mamãe... deixemos o tema, por favor... não sou uma criança, sei o que tenho que fazer e o que quero fazer..."

Rachel descasava em seu quarto. Tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido aquele dia, mas por sorte a reação de Quinn ao vê-la em Lima tinha sido a melhor de todas e isso a ajudava a se relaxar naquela estranha noite.

Pensou que não ia poder dormir, esse nó que se criou em seu est6omago ao ver a carta do instituto em Londres era algo muito pesado, porém após aquele encontro com a loira, a morena se desentendeu daquele nervosismo e conseguiu conciliar o sono durante toda a noite até bem tarde da manhã.

R: "Sim?" – apenas pode responder com um fio de voz.

Q: "Continua dormindo?" – a voz de Quinn através do telefone soava alta e clara.

R: "Eh... isso... Quinn? É você?" – a morena acabava de despertar e não assimilava ainda a hora.

Q: "Esperava outra ligação?" – brincou.

R: "Não... é só que... que horas são?" – perguntava ainda desorientada enquanto tratava de se levantar da cama.

Q: "São meio dia Rachel... aonde ficou sua rotina de se levantar as seis?" – continuava brincando.

R: "Oh Deus!... fiquei dormindo..."

Q: "Bem... tem tempo de fazer... está de férias..."

A morena se deixou cair sobre o travesseiro novamente bufando.

Q: "Rachel... estou chegando em casa e as três pego serviço... nos vemos depois e me conta o que acontecia ontem?"

R: "Eh... sim, sim claro... a que horas termina?"

Q: "As sete sou toda sua..."

Rachel deixou escapar um leve sorriso ao escutar aquela frase e Quinn terminou imitando ela ao ver como a morena permanecia em silencio.

Q: "Passo para te pegar..." – rompeu o mutismo de Rachel.

R: "Ok..."

Q: "Nos vemos..."

R: "Adeus Quinn..." – não pode evitar deixar escapar vários suspiros ao desligar o telefone.

O dia estava sendo realmente longo, apenas eram as quatro da tarde quando já estava desesperada para ver Quinn e terminava se perguntando se ia ser sempre assim, se a partir de agora ia necessitar vê-la tantas vezes.

Não tinha nada que fazer, seus pais estavam fora e voltariam mais tarde, tinha arrumado toda a casa, tinha preparado o almoço e após ele simplesmente tinha se dedicado a ver televisão quando recordou que haviam dias sem comprovar sua conta no MySpace.

Voltavam aqueles calafrios, voltava aquela sensação de viver um sonho, de não acreditar que fora verdade. Apenas abriu sua página quando descobriu que a caixa de mensagem quase se encontrava a ponto de um colapso.

Foi abrindo um após o outro e suas mãos começaram a tremer.

_**"10 de Julho 08:26am » a pequena estrela permanece em silencio, não suporto vê-la tão triste."**_

_**"10 de Julho 11:15am » é um sol, Rachel é um sol... a adoro e não sei como dizer a ela."**_

_**"10 de Julho 16:45pm **__**» quero te beijar, quero te beijar..."**_

_**"11 de Julho 09:16am » sonhei toda a noite com esse odor de baunilha e a tatuagem, seguramente que sabe..."**_

_**11 de Julho 17:24pm » teria desejado caminhar até Los Angeles só para que me acompanhasse."**_

Com cada mensagem que a morena lia aumentava sua tristeza, não podia evitar, a carta para a bolsa em Londres permanecia na sua mesa com uma mensagem em seu interior que era o que tinha sonhado toda sua vida e em frente a ela. Naquela tela, naquela página onde tinha depositado todo seu talento, se encontravam todas essas mensagens de Quinn, mensagens que a fazia se contradizer, mensagens que a fazia duvidar do que mais queria. A loira tinha se convertido em um sonho feito em realidade e cada palavra que lia a enchia de força, de uma emoção que nunca antes tinha sentido. Só tinha algo que a tinha feito emocionar tanto como aquelas frases e foi quando pode subir naquele palco em Nova York, junto com Kurt. Aquele dia soube que aquela era sua vida, que teria que conseguir, mas aquela ilusão era tanto diferente ao que sentia por estar ao lado de Quinn que quase não podia acreditar. A loira tinha conseguido equiparar o amor da morena pela música com o amor que sentia por ela em apenas dois meses.

Não conseguia entender.

Enquanto isso Quinn permanecia alheia a todos aqueles sentimentos da morena. Pela tarde estava tranquilamente pela cafeteria. Lea, seu companheiro, se encarregava de atender os poucos clientes que chegavam, enquanto ela permanecia ocupada organizando parte do depósito, quando escutou que alguém perguntava por ela no balcão.

Não lhe deu tempo de reação quando o rapaz a chamava para que fosse até o balcão, onde se deparou com Leroy, o pai de Rachel que sentado em uma banqueta bebia algo de uma xícara dando pequenos goles.

Q: "Olá! Como vai?" – desenhou um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava do homem.

L: "Olá Quinn... ia voltando para casa e lembrei que Rachel me disse que trabalhava aqui."

Q: "Oh, perfeito... espero que desfrute, Lea tem boas artes preparando café." – lançou um piscar de olho para o garoto que permanecia no outro extremo do balcão.

L: "Sim... a verdade é que vale a pena..."

A loira simplesmente sorriu. Se sentia um pouco estranha mantendo aquela conversa com o pai de Rachel, afinal eles eram conscientes de todo o mal que Quinn tinha feito a sua filha, igual que eram conscientes de que essa mesma garota era Lucy.

L: "Quinn..." – disse tirando a loira de seus pensamentos. "na realidade gostaria de falar com você..."

Q: "Acontece algo?" – perguntou um pouco nervosa.

L: "Sim, mas tranquila... não é nada mal..." – olhou para o garçom. "só serão cinco minutos..."

Q: "Quer comentar agora ou..."

L: "Quero comentar antes de que veja minha filha..."

A loira estranhou aquela resposta.

Q: "Pois terá que ser agora porque combinei com ela daqui a pouco... quando sair."

L: "Está bem..." – voltava a beber da xícara. "na realidade não deveria te dizer, mas sei que é uma garota sensata e minha filha é tão cabeça dura e está tão... entusiasmada com você que creio que agora mesmo só pode aceitar o que você disser..."

Quinn o olhava completamente confusa.

Q: "Não... não entendo muito bem o que quer dizer... acontece algo com Rachel?"

L: "Já verá... tem um instituto de música aonde dão a oportunidade de se formar com uma bolsa e... serviria a ela para poder ir para a universidade que quiser..."

Quinn ficou boquiaberta.

Q: "Mas... isso é genial, quero dizer, isso é o que ela queria, né?"

L: "Sim... mas tem um inconveniente, já sabe que esse é o último ano de vocês na escola e bem... Rachel teria que ir esse ano... para..." – fez uma pausa. "... para Londres."

Quinn permaneceu em silencio enquanto Leroy pronunciava aquelas palavras. Não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Londres estava muito longe, demasiado.

L : "É por isso que estou aqui falando com você..." – voltava a falar diante o mutismo da loira. "Rachel agora mesmo não pensa por si, tudo o que tem na cabeça é você e somente você... e eu adoro isso, te juro que me encanta ver minha filha assim tão apaixonada, mas necessito que... seja compreensiva, que fale com ela e a faça entender que é uma decisão que tem que tomar por si só, que não pode pensar em outras coisas e..." – engolia a saliva. "eu sei que soa egoísta mas não quero que minha filha deixe passar uma oportunidade assim sem ser completamente consciente de sua decisão... não sei se me entende!"

Quinn concordou com a cabeça.

Q: "É o sonho de sua vida... Rachel não vai deixar escapar essa oportunidade, não... não tem que se preocupar."

L: "Quinn, não me preocupa que ela deixe escapar a oportunidade, só quero que ela seja consciente do que faz, se decidir ficar aqui eu estarei feliz, muito feliz... para mim também me causa um nó na garganta imaginar ela tão longe, mas não quero que agora ache que faz o melhor e dentro de duas semanas se arrependa..."

Q: "Falarei com ela... tranqüilo..." – tratou de sorrir mas estava em choque.

Le: "Quinn!" – Leo chamava a loira. "necessito sua ajuda..."

Q: "Ok... já vou..." – olhou para Leroy. "sinto muito, tenho que continuar..."

L: "Sim, claro, não deveria te entreter... eu... já terminei então já vou para casa antes que briguem comigo por chegar mais tarde..." – disse sorrindo.

Q: "Está bem... e não se preocupe...ok?"

L: "Obrigada Quinn..."

O homem deixou várias moedas no balcão enquanto se afastava até a saída, deixando a loira ainda desconcertada atrás do balcão.

Rachel não tinha conseguido agüentar até as 19:00 e se dirigindo até a cafeteria decidiu esperar a loira do lado de fora, sentada em um banco de uma pracinha que tinha justo em frente ao local.

Ainda faltava uma hora quando chegou ao lugar. Do banco pode ver através das janelas a loira, como limpava algumas mesas, servia os clientes com o maior dos sorrisos. Também pode ver como Quinn de vez em quando brincava com o garçom. Uma situação que provocava uma sensação de bem estar na morena. Repetia mil e uma vezes, quando Quinn estava de bom humor era algo tão especial, tão gratificante de ver, que não podia conter mostrar um sorriso ainda permanecendo completamente sozinha.

Após observar durante um bom tempo e buscando algo para se divertir pegou seu celular da bolsa e com ele tratou de passar o tempo. Novamente a vida voltava a lhe presentear uma situação que a fez não só sorrir, mas rir de felicidade.

Desde que chegou a Lima não tinha voltado a ver as imagens que tinha tirado na viagem e entre fotos de paisagem, do hotel, da reserva natural, da estrela de Barbra, da casa de Ashley, da festa, da boate, da piscina e muitos recordações mais, pode observar uma, a que realmente valia a pena de todas que tinha feito.

Uma em que Quinn, completamente manchada de graxa, com o cabelo revoltado e o rosto pintado, permanecia com um gesto envergonhado e timidez a rodeando com seu braço enquanto ela a olhava completamente absorta, com um enorme sorriso e a abraçando pela cintura. O Letreiro de Hollywood em suas costas.

Não pode evitar se emocionar. Era a melhor imagem que podia ter. Porém após aquela foto começaram a aparecer mais da loira. Na piscina completamente alheia a tudo enquanto observava com curiosidade a bebida de um copo, outra em que se encontrava conversando com Spencer enquanto mostrava um enorme sorriso, outra imagem de quando estavam cantando junto com Ashley e uma última fotografia que a fez se ruborizar. Ela mesma saia na imagem, caminhando sobre a beirada da piscina enquanto Quinn, sentada em uma espreguiçadeira ao fundo, observava a retaguarda da morena levantando suas sobrancelha e mordendo o lábio em claro gesto de desejo.

Como tinham chegado aquelas imagens ao seu celular? Uma pergunta que não parava de se repetir até que continuando a galeria foi topar com um primeiro plano de Britt que pousava para a câmera mostrando um piscar de olhos.

Impressionante, pensou ao ver que tudo aquilo tinha sido obra da bailarina e seu "especial" sentido de humor.

Não podia evitar passar as imagens uma e outra vez, observando cada detalhe da loira, rindo enquanto imaginava a cara de Britt enquanto tirava aquelas fotos. Um embelezamento que foi se dissolvendo quando levantou o olhar para o bar e viu como Amber, a chefe de Quinn, caminhava pela calçada em direção ao local.

Milhões de lembranças voltaram a mente e o sorriso que mantinha vendo as fotos se transformou em seriedade em seu rosto.

Não podia evitar, ainda tendo aquelas amostras gráficas diante ela em que Quinn demonstrava que só tinha olhos para ela, ver aquela garota, tão interessante, de uma beleza espantosa a fazia se sentir pequena. Jamais poderia se comparar com alguém como Amber, jamais seria interessante assim nem provocaria essa sensação com sua beleza.

A garota entrou no bar e Rachel pode observar como abraçava Quinn. Estavam se cumprimentando de forma carinhosa e em seu interior, mesmo que já não sentia aqueles ciúmes absurdos, não pode reprimir uma pequena pontada ao vê-la abraçando aquela espetacular garota.

E mais ainda quando apenas uns minutos depois de que Amber entrasse na cafeteria voltou a sair acompanhada de Quinn, que enquanto falava com sua chefe buscava algo no interior da bolsa.

Rachel não sabia o que fazer, nem sequer eram as 19:00 e já estava saindo do local e entrando em um carro que permanecia estacionado e que Amber dirigia.

O som do celular a tirou de seus pensamentos. Uma mensagem de texto apareceu na tela.

_**"Mudança de planos, te busco as 20:00 na sua casa. Te quero..."**_

R: "Quinn?" – sussurrou.

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	43. A luz das velas

**A luz das velas**

R: "Sinto muito ter te feito esperar." – disse a morena enquanto subia no carro.

Q: "Tranquila." – respondeu ligando o carro. "está bem?" – perguntou ao notá-la um pouco séria.

R: "Sim... tudo bem." – Rachel mantinha o olhara na frente.

Q: "Hum...te incomodou que tenha mudado a hora?"

R: "Não... está tudo bem..." – abaixou sua cabeça.

Na realidade não estava tudo bem, não lhe importava que tivesse atrasado o encontro, o que lhe incomodava um pouco era ter visto ela sair com Amber.

Ainda sabendo que não deveria sentir ciúmes, sempre que Quinn lhe ocultava algo lhe resultava difícil digerir.

Q: "Tive que arrumar alguns assuntos de última hora e foi impossível..." – tratou de se explicar.

R: "Quinn..." – a olhou pela primeira vez desde que entrou no carro. "está tudo bem... estive conversando com meus pais e por isso estou um pouco séria." – mentia. "mas não se preocupe, passará logo..."

Quinn lembrou da visita de Leroy e acreditou por completo na garota. Talvez tinham discutido sobre a bolsa de estudos.

Q: "Está bem..."

R: "Aonde vamos?"

Q: "Quero que veja um lugar muito especial..."

R: "Uma surpresa?"

Q: "Já verá..." – sorriu.

Após quase 10 minutos dirigindo pelas ruas de Lima o carro de Quinn parou embaixo de um enorme risca céu, era a Torre Chase, provavelmente o mais alto de toda a cidade.

R: "O que fazemos aqui?"

Q: "Venha..." – abria a porta do co-piloto convidando Rachel a descer do carro.

Rachel agarrava a mão de Quinn e caminhava atrás dela sem compreender nada e se perguntando aonde diabos iam.

Quinn entrava no prédio e se dirigia até o elevador, se dispôs a subir até o último andar.

R: "Quinn... o que fazemos aqui?... conhece alguém que more aqui?" – a morena não compreendia nada enquanto Quinn se limitava a sorrir.

Q: "Já te disse que é uma surpresa...hum... uma pergunta... você gosta de comida japonesa, verdade?"

R: "Eh...sim...por?"

A loira voltava a sorrir quando o elevador parou no último andar. Após abrir a porta, ambas saíram em um pequeno corredor e subiram por uma escada que davam diretamente a uma porta que se encontrava fechada.

Quinn tirou umas chaves do fundo da pequena bolsa que levava e abriu a pequena porta.

Q: "Adiante senhorita." – se afastou deixando espaço para que Rachel cruzasse aquela porta.

A morena com andar duvidoso avançou até cruzar a porta e seus olhos se abriram ao máximo ao contemplar aonde estavam.

R: "Oh Deus... Quinn, isso é... impressionante!" – a garota caminhava pelo terraço do edifício. A noite já caía e as luzes de quase toda a cidade podia ser observada dali de cima.

Quinn caminhava devagar se afastando dela. Mesmo que a escuridão invadia tudo, podia distinguir as sombras da garota.

Q: "Me siga por favor..." – disse enquanto se afastava para um dos cantos do terraço.

A morena a duras penas caminhava tratado de seguir a silhueta da loira, mas logo um flash a surpreendeu.

A luz de um isqueiro se iluminava nas mãos de Quinn que com cuidado foi acendendo várias velas que estavam sobre uma mesa.

Aquela luz fez Rachel parar ao descobrir, graças a claridade da pequena chama que desprendiam as velas, a mesa perfeitamente vestida de gala com um pano branco junto a dois pratos vazios e duas taças.

Q: "Por favor..." – Quinn separou umas das cadeiras convidando a morena a se sentar.

R: "Quinn... o que diabos... o que é isso?" – perguntava surpreendida enquanto tomava assento.

Q: "Um segundo..." – piscou o olho enquanto pegava o telefone e escrevia algo.

Q: "Pronto!" – se sentou em frente a morena. "Como está?"

R: "Como estou?" – perguntou confusa. "me traz para o edifício mais alto de Lima, com essa impressionante vista, tem uma mesa com velas acesas e me pergunta como estou?"

Q: "Claro... você e eu combinamos de conversar... por que não fazer enquanto jantamos?"

R: "Jantar?"

Q: "Não vê os pratos... e as taças..."

R: "E a comida?" – perguntou sem poder evitar sorrir.

A: "Desculpem... o jantar está pronto." – Amber aparecia pela porta das escadas portando uma pequena bandeja.

Rachel ficou muda.

Q: "Muito obrigada." – respondeu a loira com um enorme sorriso para sua chefe.

Rachel permanecia em silencio, incapaz de compreender o que estava acontecendo ali.

A garçonete colocou vários pratos sobre a mesa.

A: "Vai tomar água... ou prefere vinho?" – se dirigiu para a morena.

R: "Eh... não sei..." – apenas podia falar.

Q: "Vinho para as duas..." – interrompeu Quinn.

A: "Boa decisão..." – a garota abriu uma garrafa de vinho e encheu a taça de Rachel para depois encher a de Quinn.

A: "Espero que desfrutem o momento... se desejarem algo, não tem mais do que dar um par de palmadas."

Q: "Muito obrigada..." – Quinn sorria.

R: "Obri...gada..." – lhe custava falar.

A garçonete lançou um último olhar para Quinn e deu um sorriso acompanhado de um piscar de olho para Rachel que não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo ali e se afastou pela escuridão do terraço até entrar novamente no prédio.

R: "Quinn... o que é tudo isso?... o que e;a faz aqui?... não... não entendo nada..."

Q: "É uma surpresa Rachel... Ash, Spencer, Britt e San tem que estar desfrutando como crianças pequenas em Las Vegas... nós também temos direito a algo especial... não acha?"

R: "Mas... e Amber?... Como conseguiu que sua chefe...?"

Q: "Ela me deu a idéia... comentei a ela que necessitava algo especial para essa noite, que queria jantar com você sozinha... e a ela ocorreu esse lugar... na realidade acho que ela o fez antes, vive vários andares abaixo então foi fácil organizar..."

R: "Continuo sem acreditar que isso seja verdade..."

Q: "Rachel Berry... você acha que eu vou atrasar um encontro com você sem motivo?"

Agora entendia tudo. Rachel se lamentava ter se incomodado quando horas antes a viu sair com a garçonete e atrasar o encontro. Estava organizando tudo aquilo para as duas e a ela não ocorreu outra coisas mais do que sentir ciúmes.

R: "Não mereço tudo isso..." – se lamentava por sua atitude.

Q: "É certo... não merece..."

Rachel abaixou seu olhar apenada.

Q: "Merecemos as duas... bastante brigas, histórias e mal entendidos temos sofrido já... não acha?"

Rachel voltou a olhar para a loira com olhos cheios de água.

Q: "Ontem..." – entregou um dos pratos a morena para que se servisse. "a essa hora achava que minha vida nunca ia mudar enquanto via aquelas fotos que Glen tirou, pensava que por mais que tentasse sempre terminaria sendo aquela menina cheia de complexos que sonhava em fazer essas coisas..." – deixou o prato na mesa após se servir ela mesma. "e me dei conta que é melhor ser Lucy do que Quinn... que posso cumprir os sonhos de Lucy..."

R: "Prefere Lucy?... Eu achava que não queria voltar a saber nada de..."

Q: "Lucy estava cheia de complexos, mas era real...ela conseguiu que alguém como você e como Spencer a quisesse... porém Quinn foi o pior, por sua culpa não pude estar ao lado de Spencer quando mais necessitava... por sua culpa estive dois anos te fazendo dano..."

R: "Isso é algo passado... já falamos disso..."

Q: "Sim... mas ontem entendi. Prefiro ser a garota complexada do que ser a garota odiosa."

R: "É curioso... porque não tem motivos para ter complexos nem para ser odiosa... olhe para mim... eu sim tenho motivos para ter complexos, veja meu nariz... e... bem, isso é algo que não costumo dizer e que acho que ninguém se dá conta, mas... minha boca é demasiada grande." – abaixou o volume de sua voz. "também sou desesperante... frustrante como bem sabe." – sorriu. "porém... me sinto feliz sendo como sou..."

Quinn apenas podia suportar o riso. Rachel tinha conseguido com que aquela confissão resultasse divertida.

Q: "É por isso que decidi fazer as coisas que mereço e que por tanto você merece... vou tirar o bom de Quinn e o bom de Lucy..."

R: "Imagino que a garota que me deixou as mensagens no MySpace é a Lucy Quinn Fabray boa... né?"

Q: "Já leu?... achava que só entrava lá pela noite..."

R: "Havia dias que não entrava..."

Q: "Escrevi ontem quando cheguei... são frases que tinha escritas na caderneta da viagem..."

R: "Eu sei... li algumas na noite que dormimos no deserto..." – abaixou seu olhar um pouco envergonhada.

Q: "Sabia... sabia que tinha lido algo... por isso me evitava o olhar, verdade? Nem tudo o que tinha era ruim... de fato creio que só a primeira página dizia algo ruim... o resto eram..."

R: "Só li coisas boas..." – interrompeu.

Quinn se relaxou ao escutar aquelas palavras.

Q: "Então... estava simulando... não brava... certo?"

R: "Era complicado... pensava que ia me matar por ter lido isso... era difícil sobrelevar sabendo que a garota que gosta sente coisas lindas e você não se atreve a dizer nada por medo de estragar tudo..."

Q: "Sinto muito ter me portado assim... não voltará a acontecer... já te disse que a partir de agora tem a verdadeira Lucy Quinn Fabray."

R: "Vai ficar mais difícil ainda..."

Q: "Difícil?"

R: "Se me custou trabalho resistir ao pior de Lucy e Quinn... como vou resistir a tudo de bom de ambas?"

Q: "Pensava em resistir?"

R: "Não sei..." – se fez a interessante.

Q: "Resiste ao sushi?" – perguntou enquanto mostrava um dos pratos.

A morena não pode conter a seriedade de seu rosto e soltou uma gargalhada.

R: "Já sabe meu gosto..."

Q: "Aham... me alegra que tire esse tema..."

R: "Por?"

Q: "Por que te conheço... e por alguma razão sei que tem algo que deveria me contar e não se atreve... ou não quer..."

Rachel mudou radicalmente a expressão de seu rosto. Rapidamente a imagem da carta de Londres lhe veio a mente.

Q: "E deixando cair essa expressão... me confirma minhas suspeitas... o que passa Rachel?" – tinha a esperança de escutar aquela notícia que lhe deu o pai da morena.

R: "Não quero estragar o jantar..."

Q: "Estamos aqui para conversar... não te perguntei porque cometeu a estupidez de não ir para Los Angeles para vir até aqui para não te fazer se sentir mal e tomei como uma amostra de carinho e compaixão para comigo..." – fez uma pausa. "mas ao menos me diga o que aconteceu ou o que está passando pela sua cabeça."

Rachel se viu sem escapatória, realmente a loira a conhecia e sabia que algo rondava por sua cabeça. Pura inocência, não tinha nem idéia de que tudo que guardava já sabia Quinn, graças a seu próprio pai.

R: "Está bem... não é nada... só uma estupidez... meus pais ficaram obcecados enviando solicitações para cursos e programas especiais de canto e essas coisas e... bem, ontem ao chegar em casa me deram uma carta de um instituto de música... me ofereciam uma bolsa para graduar e é isso..." – tratava de não dar a importância que tinha.

Q: "É isso?... está me dizendo que estão te dando a oportunidade de cumprir um de seus objetivos e me diz 'é isso'?"

R: "Não é algo que queria... eu quero ir para Nova York, para a universidade e ir para a Broadway... não terminar o ano em um instituto de música."

Q: "Aonde é?" – esperava com ansiedade receber aquela resposta ainda sabendo de antemão.

R: "Londres..." – murmurou enquanto dava um gole na taça.

Q: "Londres?... Oh meu Deus Rachel... te querem em Londres para estudar música e você não dá importância?... não acredito!" – soltou o pano que cobria suas pernas sobre a mesa. "Me diga a verdade, aonde está Rachel e o que fez com ela?" – exclamou.

R: "Não tem graça Quinn." – respondeu. "Londres não entrava em meus planos..."

Q: "Vejamos... se é em Londres deve ser importante, né?"

R: "Instituto Real de Música..."

Q: "Oh meu Deus!...céu... é genial, sério é... é..." – tratava de se surpreender ainda mais do que estava.

R: "É em Londres Quinn..." – respondeu a morena que sentiu como o coração batia deslocado ao escutar a loira a chamar de céu.

Q: "E?...Se graduar lá... seguramente poderá escolher a universidade que quiser." – imitava as palavras de Leroy.

R: "Parece meus pais... tanta ilusão te faz me ver longe?"

Q: "Não diga tonterias... Rachel, não pode me negar que é uma oportunidade única..."

R: "Eu sei... mas é algo que teria que me chegar no ano que vem, não agora..."

Q: "Céu..." – olhou nos olhos da garota. "tem que aproveitar essa oportunidade..."

R: "E o que passa com..." – engolia saliva enquanto voltava a assimilar aquele 'céu' na voz da loira. "com o coral... com meus pais... o que passa com... o nosso?"

Quinn encheu seu olhar com ternura.

Q: "Levamos dois anos te escutando cada dia dizer que vai triunfar na Broadway, dois anos te vendo lutar por um sonho que já se converteu no sonho de todos nós...Rachel, nenhum dos que estamos no coral teremos a oportunidade de ser uma grande estrela, só você... te ver triunfar será como ver a nós mesmos..." – fez uma pausa. "e com seus pais será igual... eles desejam te ver feliz e duvido que sejam se te virem que desaproveita algo assim... pelo menos... tem que tentar..."

Rachel continha a duras penas as lágrimas.

R: "E o que passa com..." – não podia falar sem que lhe quebrasse a voz.

Q: "Nós?... Rachel, levo cinco anos te querendo a distância... vendo como me ignorava, como conquistava meus namorados... agora sei que me quer... sei que está aí... Acha que não vamos poder passar uns meses separadas?"

R: "É um ano..."

Q: "São nove meses os que duram um curso..."

R: "Está do outro lado do mundo..."

Q: "Esperarei sentada em frente ao computador para ver como me fala por vídeo conferencia..."

R: "Não suporto a idéia se me separar de você..."

Q: "Serei feliz se vejo que luta por seus sonhos..."

Rachel ficou sem palavras, cada contra que expressava Quinn a respondia com um pro difícil de esquivar.

Durante uns minutos permaneceram em silencio, olhando uma para a outra.

R: "De verdade quer que eu vá?"

Q: "Não... não quero que se vá... quero que Rachel Berry, a mesma que me apaixonei, atue como manda seu coração, que lute por seus sonhos, que aproveite essa oportunidade e se vá a Londres deixar todo o mundo boquiaberto com seu talento, quero que Rachel Berry volte da Inglaterra satisfeita, com a cabeça erguida por ter dado tudo o que tinha que dar... é isso o que quero."

R: "Não vai sentir falta de mim?" – as lágrimas começaram a cair.

Q: "Ontem estive três horas observando como dormia porque não acreditava que estivesse ao meu lado... como não vou sentir sua falta?... Mas te ver fazer algo assim compensa, quando quer alguém só deseja vê-la feliz... e sei que isso vai te fazer feliz..."

R: "Agora mesmo só sou feliz se estou ao seu lado... Não quero que isso acabe..."

Q: "Já estou te dizendo... eu poderia esperar uma vida inteira... se faz falta."

R: "E se você se apaixonar por outra?"

Q: "E se você se apaixonar?"

R: "Chega Quinn... não vai me convencer de que tudo é bom porque está claro que para mim tem muitos inconvenientes..."

A loira respirou profundamente deixando cair seus braços sobre a mesa.

Q: "Rachel, só quero que seja consciente da oportunidade que supõe..."

R: "Te prometo que pensarei... e que tratarei de ser o mais racional possível..."

Quinn sorriu tranquila. Durante os seguintes minutos o jantar foi transcorrendo pausadamente. Rachel mudava de tema constantemente.

R: "Escute... me diga uma coisa... vai ser romântica assim sempre?"

Q: "Romântica como?"

R: "Sim... velas, estrelas... jantar." – sorria.

Q: "Pode ser... depende de como se comporte."

R: "Estava tudo delicioso." – disse lançando um olhar para os pratos que já permaneciam vazios. "Com Finn também era romântica assim?"

Q: "Finn?... Quem é Finn?" – brincou.

R: "Se nos visse aqui agora mesmo, cairia de costas no chão..."

Q: "Bem... já adverti que não me deixasse... e o fez... agora terá que agüentar, me deixou o caminho livre para te conquistar..."

R: "Soou como se eu fosse um troféu..."

Q: "Vai dizer a ele?" – perguntou curiosa.

R: "Cedo ou tarde terá que saber... creio que o lógico é que sejamos nós que diga a ele..."

Q: "Não sei se poderei... não quero ser brusca e mesmo que já esteja tudo esquecido não me esqueço nada do que passamos no ano passado..."

O som do telefone de Quinn interrompeu a conversa e se desculpando se levantou da mesa para atender.

Q: "É minha mãe... temo que não vamos poder desfrutar a sobremesa." – disse se aproximando da morena que permanecia absorta contemplando a vista.

R: "Eh... mas também tinha sobre mesa?"

Q: "Claro...o que é um jantar sem sobremesa?... nada!" – sorriu. "mas lamentando muito, vamos ter que ir... tenho que voltar para levar minha mãe ao hospital com minha avó..."

R: "Nossa!" – se levantou da cadeira. "não te perguntei como estava..."

Q: "Tranquila, está bem, só que minha tia Heather tem que trabalhar pela noite e minha mãe se encarrega de acompanhá-la...mas te prometo que da próxima vez terá sobremesa..."

R: "É curioso..." – disse enquanto caminhava até a sacada do terraço. "por um momento pensei que Amber apareceria com um colchão ou algum saco de dormir..."

Quinn não pode evitar sorrir e caminhando atrás da morena ficou nas suas costas, rodeando com seus braços pela cintura da garota ao mesmo tempo que apoiava sua mandíbula sobre os ombros dela.

Q: "Não faz nem vinte e quatro horas que dormimos juntas e já sente minha falta... uau..." – sussurrou perto do ouvido de Rachel.

R: "Se equivoca... não sinto falta de dormir com você... sinto falta..."

A morena não pode terminar a frase ao notar como os lábios da loira pousavam sobre seu pescoço, conseguindo que perdesse a respiração durante uns segundos.

Q: "A avó Rose nos chama..." – voltava a sussurrar enquanto separava suas mãos da cintura e afastava sua cabeça do pescoço da morena não sem antes respirar profundamente para se impregnar do cheiro de seu cabelo.

Rachel ficou uns segundos imobilizada até que o sopro de Quinn nas velas a tirou de seu mutismo.

A loira reuniu todos os utensílios sobre a bandeja e deixou tudo bem colocado tal como tinha pedido Amber. A garçonete se encarregaria de pegar mais tarde.

Rachel observou a silhueta, já quase imperceptível devido a escuridão, da loira terminando de organizar e instintivamente caminhou até ela.

Quinn não esperava se encontrar com ela tão perto quando a morena, rodeando com seu braço direito a cintura da garota e com sua mão esquerda fazendo o mesmo sobre o pescoço da loira, a atraiu de maneira sensual e sem pausa até ela para presenteá-la com um provocativo beijo.

Quinn com a morena perfeitamente acoplada a seu corpo, se debatia entre abraçá-la pela cintura ou se atirar ao chão uma das taças que mantinha na mão e que não deu tempo de colocar na bandeja.

Foi um beijo curto comparado com o que tivesse desejado nesse instante, mas também foi tão intenso e provocador que quase preferia que fosse tão rápido assim.

Q: "Rachel..." – deixou cair um suspiro.

A morena desenhou um sorriso em seu rosto mesmo que não pode ser visto pela loira que só podia contemplar o brilho que desprendia dos olhos da garota.

A volta para casa de Rachel resultou extremamente silenciosa, somente acompanhada de olhares cheios de ternura que se davam uma para a outra enquanto sorriam sem parar.

Rachel simplesmente repetia uma e outra vez uma só afirmação: "é real!" uma após a outra, aquelas duas palavras bombardeavam sua mente, provocando um estado de felicidade extrema na garota.

Estava sentada junto a ela, junto a uma garota, junto a Quinn Fabray, seus olhos a olhava, suas mãos a tocava e seus lábios a beijava e se sentia a mais sortuda do mundo e o que era melhor, sentia o amor, sentia como Quinn lhe demonstrava todos e cada um de seus sentimentos, desde o mais terno até o mais sensual. Era capaz de protegê-la e olhar por seu futuro deixando de lado aquela necessidade que sentia por estar a seu lado.

Quinn estava lhe dando a mais valiosa das lições e Rachel agradecia com o coração.

Por sua vez Quinn só pensava no sorriso da morena, isso era o mais importante agora mesmo em sua vida. Vê-la sorrir e faria qualquer coisa para conseguir, por isso incitava Rachel a aceitar aquela bolsa, estava claro que ia passar mal, que não vê-la ia ser um suplício, mas saber que a garota ia fazer algo pelo qual levava tanto tempo lutando a convencia diante qualquer dúvida. Rachel seria feliz e agora isso era o único que fazia ela feliz.

Q: "Seus pais vão brigar comigo..." – disse ao mesmo tempo que parava o carro na frente da casa da morena.

R: "Por que?... Não acho que eles não gostem que me cuide como faz... ou que me convença como eles tentam..."

Quinn sorria assimilando aquelas palavras.

R: "E mais... juraria que essa manhã escutei os dois dizerem algo de te convidar para jantar no aniversário do meu pai..." – se fazia interessada.

Q: "Isso não vai ser possível..."

R: "Por?... Não quer jantar com minha família?"

Q: "Eu ficaria encantada... mas me resultará estranho ir jantar na casa de uma 'amiga' nessa data tão significativa."

R: "Amiga?... Somos amigas?" – perguntou indecisa.

Q: "Não tenho constância de nada mais..." – a olhou com um travesso sorriso.

R: "Entendo... necessita que seja algo oficial."

A loira soltou uma gargalhada.

Q: "Seria o lógico, não acha?"

R: "E o que espera?"

Q: "Eu... não, não... não se equivoque... eu sou a romântica... a dos jantares, a que te obriga a pisar na areia molhada, a que te prepara um baile no meio de uma discoteca... e essas coisas... o demais, é coisa sua e te advirto que não sou fácil de convencer... terá que fazer algo realmente espetacular para fazer com que eu caia oficialmente em suas redes."

R: "Quer dizer que é minha responsabilidade... está bem." – a morena foi se aproximando lentamente dos lábios da loira para deixar um delicado beijo e em seguida abrir a porta para descer do carro sem desmanchar o sorriso de seu rosto.

Já fora do carro começou a caminhar até a casa enquanto Quinn não a perdia de vista.

Rachel se virou e começou a caminhar de costas...

R: "Lucy Quinn Fabray!" – exclamou deixando uma ligeira pausa em seguida que provocou a intriga da loira. "terá que esperar que consulte meu travesseiro..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Gente, qualquer dúvida sobre a tradução, qualquer erro de português nos textos ou qualquer crítica sobre a história é só comentar ok? Que irei procurar melhorar... Também os cometários bons, os elogios são sempre bem vindos...ahahahahah ;) Muito obrigada pelos reviews, fico tão feliz em saber que fiz boas escolhas para as minhas traduções!


	44. Quer

**Quer**

L: "Bom dia... Nossa! Já sentia falta de te ver tão cedo... dormiu bem?"

R: "Dormir maravilhosamente bem!" – respondeu a morena com um enorme sorriso enquanto se sentava junto a seu pai para tomar café da manhã.

L: "Aonde esteve a noite?" – perguntou inocentemente tratando de dissimular que sabia.

R: "Estive com Quinn... e papai? Já se foi?"

L: "Sim..." – respondeu enquanto lhe entregava um copo de leite. "está tendo complicações no trabalho..."

R: "Como?... o que passa?"

L: "Pois é que o posto que ele ocupa deixou de existir nessa zona e o mudaram para outra sessão da empresa e tem que dobrar os turnos..."

R: "Podem fazer isso?"

L: "Isso e muito mais... poderiam ter pedido a mudança novamente para outro ramo mas... disse que gosta de Lima e... não quer que nos mudemos novamente..."

R: "Mas se está passando mal?... Por que se conforma se pode ter o que quer?"

L: "Rachel... já sabe como é seu pai, prefere agüentar esse ano e no ano que vem quando estiver na universidade decidimos o que fazer..."

Rachel ficou em silencio observando o seu copo de leite. Seu pai estava fazendo um esforço para conseguir que a morena terminasse o curso junto com seus companheiros e evitar uma nova mudança.

R: "Poderíamos sair para jantar essa noite os três... o que acha?"

L: "Por mim perfeito..." – olhou para sua filha que tinha mudado a seriedade de seu rosto para um leve sorriso de satisfação. "temos algo que celebrar?" – perguntou curioso.

R: "Não... O que foi? Não posso querer sair com meus pais?...ah...essa tarde quero fazer compras... necessito um par de coisas... então não vou ficar em casa..."

L: "Perfeito... se necessita dinheiro... já sabe..."

R: "Não... ainda tenho o da viagem... não se preocupe."

L: "Está bem... escuta... vai me contar que tal está com..." – a olhou de forma curiosa.

R: "Com Quinn?" – deu um gole no copo.

L: "Sim."

R: "Já te disse que está tudo resolvido..."

L: "Não me refiro a isso... filha, não tem que esconder nada de mim, já sabe que tem poucas coisas que me escapa e muito menos vindo de você..."

Rachel soltou o copo sobre a mesa enquanto engolia a golada com dificuldade.

R: "O que quer que eu te diga?"

L: "Estão juntas?"

R: "Não..."

L: "Então que classe de relação tem?"

R: "Ela está apaixonada por mim e eu estou por ela..." – respondeu sem olhar nos olhos de seu pai.

O homem levantou as sobrancelhas surpreendido diante a clareza da garota.

R: "O que foi? Não me perguntou?"

L: "Sim... sim, mas me surpreende que o reconheça assim... normalmente teria me custado umas boas perguntas mais para te tirar essa informação."

R: "Pois já não precisa disso..."

L: "E o que pensa em fazer? Quero dizer, se ambas sentem o mesmo e se vê que tem conversado... tem pensado em fazer algo?"

R: "Quando tiver algo oficial... será o primeiro a saber... ok?" – a morena se levantou da mesa recolhendo seu prato e dando por finalizada a conversa.

L: "Aonde vai?"

R: "Quero sair para correr um pouco...necessito voltar para minha rotina esportiva."

A morena se preparou para sair na rua. Normalmente utilizava sua bicicleta elíptica para realizar seus exercícios mas era uma pena não aproveitar o bom dia que fazia. Imprevisivelmente após mais de 15 minutos correndo a morena tinha conseguido chegar até a mesmíssima rua de Quinn. Tinha cruzado meia cidade correndo e não pode evitar esboçar um sorriso ao dar conta de onde estava. Evidentemente devido a hora, já eram 8:30am, não ia entrar em contato com a loira. Devia estar dormindo ou talvez não tinha voltado ainda de Columbia. A porta da garagem permanecia trancada e o carro de Quinn não estava na rua.

Rachel percorreu a rua deixando para trás a casa de sua garota e entrando no pequeno parque que tinha perto do lugar.

Lembrava daquela pracinha, ali foi aonde falou pela primeira vez com Quinn desde que soube que ela era Lucy. As lembranças começaram a inundar a mente da morena que corria sem rumo fixo.

Muitos pensamentos a fez se desorientar o suficiente para não dar conta de um pequeno degrau que delimitava uma das trilhas que percorria o pequeno parque e após tropeçar no obstáculo, perdeu o equilíbrio caindo de barriga no chão.

Por sorte o caminho coberto de areia não era o suficientemente duro para provocar alguma ferida, mas a forma da queda fez com que a morena rolasse no chão, se enchendo completamente de terra.

Durante uns segundos não teve tempo de reagir quando uma mão a segurava pelas costas e tratava de ajudá-la enquanto se interessava por seu estado.

A: "Está bem?" – perguntou preocupada.

O rosto de Rachel ficou ainda mais pálido ao descobrir Amber ao seu lado tratando de ajudá-la.

A: "Rachel... está bem?" – voltou a perguntar ao ver que a morena não respondia.

R: "Eh...sim...estou bem...tropecei nesse degrau e veja..." – disse enquanto tratava de eliminar a terra que tinha ficado aderida a seu corpo.

A: "Eu vi... vinha correndo por aquele lado e vi como caiu... pensava que tinha se machucado." – explicava enquanto ajudava a morena a se levantar.

R: "Sim... foi bastante estúpido." – disse enquanto dava pequenos golpes sobre sua roupa.

A: "Bem, o importante é que está bem... né?"

R: "Sim..." – esboçou um sorriso após relaxar.

A: "Mora por aqui?"

R: "Não... na realidade moro bastante longe."

A: "Veio ver a Quinn?"

R: "Não... é só que gosto de correr e... gosto desse parque." – mentiu tratando de não ficar como ridícula.

Os olhos vivos e transparentes de Amber a intimidava. Não conseguia manter o olhar e a garçonete notava.

A: "Ah... é curioso, costumo sair para correr por aqui e nunca te vi..."

R: "Deve ser questão de horário!" – respondeu tratando de parecer verdade.

A: "Deve ser isso... bem, se está bem será melhor eu seguir meu caminho..." – sorriu. "se cuide e veja por onde anda... tá?"

R: "Sim...irei com cuidado..." – respondeu enquanto a garota se afastava começando um leve trote.

Rachel permaneceu uns segundos a observando, sua cabeça estava bloqueada mas seu corpo sentia uma estranha força que a obrigou a correr atrás da garota e voltar a interrompê-la em seu trajeto, dessa vez sem uma queda no meio.

R: "Amber!" – exclamou a poucos passos da loira que virou para escutá-la e parou a corrida.

A: "Ocorre algo Rachel?" – perguntou preocupada.

R: "Sim... necessito..." – gaguejava. "necessito te perguntar algo."

A: "Agora?" – estava confusa.

R: "Sim... não levará muito tempo, só quero saber algo."

A: "Ok... dispara." – disse enquanto detinha o cronômetro de seu relógio.

R: "Eu... eu não quero que leve a mal... nem tão pouco quero que pense que sou uma criança ou estúpida... mas..." – engolia saliva. "queria... queria que me dissesse, sinceramente, o que... o que acontece entre Quinn e você?" – conseguiu manter o olhar pela primeira vez.

A: "Com Quinn e eu? O que acontece entre nós?... não entendo a que se refere..."

R: "Quando viemos tomar café, quando Quinn ainda não trabalhava lá, você... você flertou com ela... e depois a ofereceu trabalho e..."

A: "Espera... espera... está me dizendo que acha que eu... e Quinn...ou seja que eu busco algo com Quinn?"

R: "Necessito que seja sincera comigo... vi como a olha, ouvi as coisas que diz a ela... e necessito que me diga a verdade... eu não posso competir contra você, mas... se Quinn me escolheu creio que..."

A: "Rachel... Rachel... para... o que está dizendo não tem sentido... não tem que se preocupar por nada disso... e muito menos comigo. Quinn está louca por você, então simplesmente desfrute..."

R: "Mas..."

A: "Mas nada... veja, quando entraram na cafeteria tenho que reconhecer que Quinn me pareceu realmente preciosa e continuo pensando... mas não me fixei nela dessa maneira... simplesmente era minha primeira semana de trabalho... fazia três meses que tinha me casado...com Michael o dono da cafeteria e só pretendia ser amável com os clientes..."

R: "Está casada?" – perguntou surpreendida.

A: "Felizmente casada... veja Rachel, Quinn me lembra muitíssimo a mim quando tinha a idade de vocês, eu era igualzinha a ela... muito linda por fora, mas terrivelmente complexada por dentro... tal como é Quinn. Desde que a conheci sinto que tenho a obrigação de cuidá-la, é como se tivesse uma irmã menor... apesar de apenas ter conhecido ela. É por isso que a trato assim..."

R: "Nossa!" – abaixou seu olhar envergonhada. "eu... sinto muito, te juro que não sabia nada, só me deixava levar pelas estúpidos ciúmes."

A: "Rachel... me escute, tem uma garota a seu lado que faria o que fosse por você, uma garota tremendamente responsável e que está convencida de que pode mudar sua vida da melhor forma possível e essa ilusão, essa responsabilidade, essa decisão ela tem graças a você...por você estar ao lado dela e sente esse amor que tem... não seja boba, esqueça esses ciúmes e essas desconfianças. Ela está apaixonada por você...e duvido que deixe de estar em muito tempo."

As palavras de Amber tocaram profundamente Rachel, que de volta para sua casa não deixava de pensar naquela conversa. Se sentia estúpida ao ter pensado algo assim da garçonete que em apenas uns minutos tinha conseguido mudar a visão que tinha dela.

É certo que só de pensar que Amber tivesse sentido algum tipo de atração por Quinn a deixava completamente vulnerável, poucas pessoas poderiam resistir a alguém como ela.

Uma garota jovem, madura, divertida e inteligente e com um físico espetacular. Teria conseguido o que quisesse, por sorte Quinn não entrava em seus planos.

O celular da morena começou a tocar. A garota, ainda correndo de volta para sua casa, parou para atender a ligação.

R: "Olá..." – respondeu com um sorriso ao ver o nome na tela e sem poder respirar direito.

Q: "Passou pela minha casa e nem sequer se dignou a me cumprimentar?" – a pergunta foi direta.

R: "Eh..." – tratava de respirar. "eu... eu sinto muito Quinn, achava que estaria dormindo... não quis te incomodar."

Q: "Hum... bom, vai se livrar porque não estava em casa e ninguém teria aberto a porta... mas da próxima vez que passar pelo menos me deixa saber... não gosto da odeia de saber que está perto e não poder te ver..."

R: "Está bem... aonde está?"

Q: "Acabo de chegar de Columbia e estou a ponto de me vestir para ir para a cafeteria... hoje é meu turno pela manhã."

R: "Ah... bem..." – continuava com a respiração entrecortada. "Como sabe que passei por aí?"

Q: "Cruzei com Amber justamente quando chegava e ela me disse que te viu correr pelo parque..."

R: "Ah... sim...eu... eu gosto desse parque." – tratou de dissimular que tinha chegado ali inconscientemente.

Q: "Tá... precisamente esse parque que fica perto da minha casa... será que não pode ficar sem me ver?" – soltou um riso.

R: "Nossa! Vejo que essa manhã tem o ego um tanto... alto."

O sorriso de Quinn foi escutado pelo viva-voz do celular provocando com que a morena se contagiasse.

R: "Está livre essa tarde?"

Q: "Depende..."

R: "De?"

Q: "Se vai me pedir para nos ver, sou toda sua... se é para outra coisa, pode ser que esteja muito cansada..."

R: "Ah... bom, então não se preocupe... queria te ver mas creio que não seja uma boa idéia o que iria te propor..."

Q: "Conte..."

R: "Nada... é só que pensava em fazer compras e... bem... não é nada."

Q: "Peça..."

R: "O que?... me disse que estará cansada..."

Q: "Peça..." – repetiu.

R: "Está bem... Quinn Fabray..." – fez uma pausa enquanto clareava a voz. "me acompanha de compras essa tarde?"

Q: "Huuuummmm... por uns segundos pensei que ia se declarar e me pedir para ser sua garota... mas vejo que não... de todos modos serei boa, então de acordo, irei de comprar com você..."

Rachel continuava sorrindo, de fato, seu gesto era mais de um sorriso bobo, coisa que não pode evitar mostrar desde que viu aparecer o nome da loira na tela do telefone.

R: "Depois te escrevo com a hora e passo para te pegar...ok?"

Q: "Estarei esperando." – soou mais serena.

R: "Bem... pois..."

Quinn voltava a rir ao notar o nervosismo de Rachel que não sabia como se despedir.

Q: "Te vejo logo..."

R: "Ciao!" – exclamou em italiano deixando a loira surpreendida.

O sorriso inundava o rosto da loira que terminava por colocar as calças enquanto mantinha o telefone no ombro.

A voz de sua mãe a tirou do embelezamento em que se encontrava.

J: "Quinny..." – entrava no quarto. "essa tarde vou me atrasar um pouco... você se encarrega do jantar?"

Q: "Eh...sim, claro não tem problema." – respondeu enquanto deixava cair o celular sobre a cama.

J: "Pode passar no supermercado?"

Q: "Sim... claro... de fato logo vou sair de compras então aproveito..."

J: "De compras? Sozinha?"

Q: "Eh...não." – a loira terminava de se retocar na frente do espelho de seu quarto. "vou com Rachel..." – tratou de não dar importância.

J: "Quinn..." – a mãe bufava enquanto se sentava no sofá que tinha no quarto. "sei que não devo me meter na sua vida... mas não me sai a absurda idéia de achar que tenta me ocultar algo..."

Quinn olhou para sua mãe através do espelho.

J: "E se é o que intuiu que seja..." – abaixou sua cabeça com claro sintoma de desconformidade. "não poderei fazer nada... mas ao menos me deixa que te ajude a enfrentar...não sei."

Quinn respirava profundamente.

Q: "Mamãe, não tem que me ajudar a enfrentar nada, não é nenhum suplício para mim ser eu... na realidade agora é quando realmente sinto que sou eu..."

J: "Mas filha..."

Q: "Mamãe." – a loira se aproximou de sua mãe se ajoelhando na frente dela. "veja, estou aqui com você, temos passado muitas coisas juntas e ultimamente tudo era ruim, mas agora tudo nos vai bem, temos saído de tudo isso, me ajudou em tudo, esteve quando te necessitei e é algo que vou agradecer durante toda minha vida..."

J: "Quinny eu sou sua mãe..."

Q: "Eu sei e por isso mesmo é que sei que quer o melhor para mim... e se eu te digo que agora mesmo sou feliz e não faço dano a ninguém é o que tem que valer..."

J: "Para mim vale... mas o que acontece com seu futuro? Não quero que cometa erros que possam te lastimar..."

Q: "O futuro já verá, o único que importa é o presente e hoje esse presente somos você e eu, trabalhando, compartilhando a casa como amigas, vendo esses filmes antigos que você tanto gosta ou dirigindo até Columbia cada noite... isso é o que tem que ter no presente..."

J: "Mas então... não te entendo... você...e..."

Q: "Mamãe." – a interrompeu. "não pensa no fato... pensa no resultado, pensa que eu estou feliz me descobrindo dia após dia..." – a loira voltou a retomar sua posição se levantando do chão e dando um beijo na testa da mãe, que continuava imóvel sentada no sofá.

Q: "Tenho que ir... já é tarde..." – sorriu. "te vejo de noite." – se despediu a deixando em seu quarto.

Judy permaneceu durante vários minutos sentada na quarto de sua filha, observando como tudo tinha mudado desde que chegaram aquela casa, como sua filha tinha crescido e contra seu gosto continuava mantendo firme aqueles sentimentos que descobriram nela quando ainda era uma garotinha. Sentimentos que não se apagaram quando a loira ficou grávida, sentimentos que simplesmente tinha estado guardados esperando voltar a sair... e agora tinha chegado quem abrisse aquelas portas."

Um turbilhão de cabelo castanho e enormes olhos que faziam voltar a pequena Lucy dentro do corpo de Quinn.

Eram exatamente 18:00pm quando Rachel aparecia na porta da casa de Quinn, que entusiasmada esperava ansiosa a chegada da garota.

O enorme sorriso da morena voltava a lhe preencher o dia. Não teve tempo livre desde que conversaram pela manhã, de modo que a espera tinha sido muito extensa.

Q: "O que está procurando?" – perguntou enquanto desciam do carro e se dirigiam até um dos centros comerciais.

R: "Roupa..."

Q: "Isso eu supus ao virmos aqui... mas, que tipo de roupa?"

R: "De todos... mas sobretudo jeans."

Q: "Jeans? Você? Não me lembro de ter te visto com jeans na minha vida."

R: "Bom... vou necessitar...e vejo que você tem usado muito ultimamente, então será boa sua opinião..."

Q: "Perfeito... vou gostar de te ver enquanto prova jeans..." – sorriu de forma travessa.

R: "Tranquila vaqueira... não se emocione demasiado... vejamos como ficam..."

Q: "Aposto que bem." – sorria enquanto se aproximava da primeira loja. "por certo..." – disse enquanto cruzavam a porta. "... não necessita também roupa interior?" – perguntou divertida.

A morena parou em seco sem poder conter o rubor que subia por suas bochechas e que provocou ainda mais Quinn, que já se perdia entre as araras cheias de roupas.

As primeiras peças foram caindo nas mãos de Rachel que não tinha previsto ficar louca com respeito as compras enquanto percorriam as diferentes lojas que tinham previsto visitar.

Quinn por sua vez ia como mera espectadora. A garota desde que começou a trabalhar e sabendo que dependiam de sua mãe, evitava fazer gastos desnecessários. Algo que já tinha deixado claro na viagem.

R: "O que vai fazer essa noite?" – perguntou curiosa enquanto observava vários jeans.

Q: "Jantar com minha mãe... prometi a ela que faria o jantar... de fato vai ter que me acompanhar ao supermercado quando sairmos daqui... você não se importa."

R: "Ok."

Q: "E você? O que vai fazer essa noite?" – Quinn começou a caminhar ao redor da morena de maneira misteriosa.

R: "Pois... casualmente também vou jantar com meus pais..."

Q: "É hora de que prove esses jeans e deixe de olhar por todos os lados." – disse justamente quando passava pelas costas da morena.

Rachel não respondeu, simplesmente pegou as calças e se dispôs a entrar no provador enquanto Quinn, com um sorriso ficou imóvel esperando o convite da morena que não tardou em chegar.

R: "Necessito sua ajuda..." – disse se virando. "me acompanha?"

Quinn concordou e foi atrás de Rachel no corredor em que se encontravam os provadores que apareciam cobertos por uma cortina.

Rachel escolheu um e entrando foi colocando as calças sobre uma pequena banqueta localizada em uma das laterais do cubículo.

Quinn fez a tentativa de entra após a morena, mas ela a deteve.

R: "Ei... necessito sua opinião...não que me vista." – disse enquanto fechava a cortina deixando a loira com um gesto de incredulidade em seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que levantava uma de suas sobrancelhas.

A loira permanecia naquele estreito corredor, vários provadores estavam ocupados por garotas enquanto Rachel tratava de acomodar as peças.

Apenas uns segundos tardou em abrir a cortina para pedir a opinião de Quinn sobre o aspecto que apresentava com os primeiros jeans que tinha colocado.

O rosto de Quinn respondia completamente as dúvidas da morena.

R: "E então?... o que acha?"

Quinn a observava embelezada, como era possível que um simples jeans pudesse provocar aquela sensação, aquele calor...

Q: "Está perfeito... fica bem em você e..." – engoliu saliva ao ver como Rachel se virava para se olhar no espelho. "e você..."

R: "E eu o que?" – perguntou ao notar o olhar da loira justamente em seu traseiro.

Q: "E você...toda inteira." – fez um gesto divertido levantando os braços e tratando de expressar o que com palavras não podia. "Deus... se afaste do meu olhar." – começou a atuar de forma melodramática, provocando as gargalhadas da morena. "se afaste se não quiser que eu perca a conduta!" – colocou uma de suas mãos tampando os olhos.

Rachel ria a gargalhadas chamando a atenção da grande maioria das garotas que estavam nos provadores e voltava a entrar no pequeno quadrado para continuar provando o restante das peças.

Quinn uma vez que Rachel fechou a cortina voltou a recuperar a normalidade ainda com o sorriso no rosto e com a imagem viva da garota rondando por sua cabeça. Uma imagem que é esquecida em segundos quando com um movimento inesperado, a cortina não ficou bem ajustada, deixando uma pequena abertura.

A loira observou instintivamente e dessa vez sim ... não pode conter a respiração. Através da abertura e observando o reflexo da morena no espelho, pode ver como se desvestia deixando visível uma pequena calcinha branca e um sutiã da mesma cor que acentuavam a cor morena da pele da garota.

Seus olhos não podiam se afastar dali e lentamente foi percorrendo todo o corpo de Rachel até chegar naquela sensual tatuagem que a morena tinha justamente no final de sua coluna vertebral. Como algo tão pequeno e insignificante poderia resultar tão provocativo. Quinn ficou abismada a observando, tanto que não se deu conta que a morena tinha descoberto sua atitude de espiã e a observava através do espelho enquanto voltava a colocar uma nova calça.

A loira levantou o olhar e se encontrou com os olhos de Rachel.

Q: "Ops..." – se apressou em dizer enquanto se escondia atrás da cortina.

R: "Vejo que não precisa que te pergunte como fiquei nessa..." – disse atrás da cortina.

Quinn tampava a boca com a mão tratando de que seu riso não fosse escutado muito alto.

Após várias provas mais, as garotas se dispunham a sair da loja. Rachel completamente carregada de bolsas caminhava feliz pelo centro enquanto Quinn, dissimuladamente tratava de não segui-la tão efusivamente com o olhar, algo que a morena parecia encantar a ela por mais que tratasse de dissimular.

Q: "Escuta...pode me explicar para que necessita tantas coisas? Vai à ruína?" – perguntou ao ver que a morena parava em frente a uma loja de eletrônicos.

R: "Bom...dizem que na Inglaterra faz muito frio..." – respondeu enquanto observava a vitrine que estava coberta de telas de TV e computadores."

Q: "O que?" – a loira ficou petrificada. "Inglaterra?... Rachel isso significa..."

R: "Isso significa que se te faz feliz me ver lutar por meus sonhos..." – voltou a olhar para a loira. "vou conseguir que seja a pessoa mais feliz do mundo..."

Q: "Oh meu Deus, Rachel! Isso é genial!" – os olhos da loira começaram a brilhar e não pode evitar abraçá-la de forma desastrosa devido a quantidade de bolsas que tinha entre as duas.

R: "Ei... tranquila... ainda tenho que solucionar um pequeno inconveniente para poder ir tranquila..."

Q: "Que inconveniente?" – perguntou voltando para sua posição inicial. "o que te disse seus pais?"

R: "Não... meus pais ainda não sabem de nada... penso em contar essa noite se soluciono esse tema do que te falo... por agora é a primeira pessoa a saber..."

Q: "Pois... já está me fazendo feliz... Rachel Berry... triunfando na Europa...Oh Deus... soa tão..."

R: "Te disse para se tranqüilizar... que ainda não está tudo dito..."

Q: "Vejamos... que inconveniente tem que solucionar que faço eu se for necessário?"

R: "Huuummmm... depois te digo... mas enquanto isso... tome." – lhe entregou as bolsas. "pode me esperar aqui um segundo..."

Q: "Te esperar?" – perguntou enquanto pegava as bolsas com muito esforço.

R: "Sim...só um segundo..." – disse enquanto se dirigia ao interior da loja. "pode olhar os vídeos que estão passando." – apontava para as telas que tinham na vitrine e nelas podiam observar as imagens de um videoclip que se repetia em todas as telas.

A loira aceitou a proposta e permaneceu a espera, omitindo a idéia de olhar as telas. Detectou justamente em frente a vitrine vários bancos que eram ocupados por acompanhantes e demais compradores que necessitavam descansar.

A loira observou um vazio e não duvidou em sentar, deixando cair as bolsas sobre seus pés.

Permanecia atenta no interior da loja, Rachel falava com um dos atendentes e depois a viu anotar algo para terminar se perdendo pelo interior da loja.

Estava cansada, o dia tinha sido esgotante, após ter percorrido as 2 horas em carro desde Columbia até Lima, foi trabalhar até a hora do almoço, teve que preparar ela mesma a comida e terminar de arrumar a casa que permanecia completamente desarrumada, devido ao pouco tempo que passavam nela, depois chegou Rachel e quase duas horas depois ainda permaneciam naquele centro. Um cansaço que aumentava ao pensar no que ainda faltava por adiante, ir ao supermercado, preparar o jantar e voltar para Columbia.

Por sorte, a companhia de Rachel fazia com que não pensasse muito e podia se entreter esquecendo um pouco o esgotamento.

Permanecia ausente, faziam já vários minutos que tinha perdido de vista a morena, quando fixo seu olhar nas telas da vitrine.

Foi como um sinal porque segundos mais tarde o videoclip que aparecia nesse instante foi substituído por uma tela em branco.

Uma imagem foi aparecendo de repente em cada tela. Umas mãos mantinham uma folha de papel no qual tinha escrito uma pergunta.

_**O único inconveniente que me surge para ser feliz...**_

A respiração de Quinn ficou difícil ao mesmo tempo que lia aquelas palavras e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo era para ela e sem pensar se levantou e voltando a recolher as bolsas se aproximou da vitrine sem perder de vista aquela imagem.

As mãos que seguravam o papel se moveram deixando cair para mostrar outra frase que aguardava em outra folha.

_**...é saber que vai estar me esperando, por isso necessito te perguntar..."**_

As pernas de Quinn começaram a tremer, tinha reconhecido um pequeno anel que a morena tinha em seu dedo anelar.

Uma nova folha voltava a aparecer após eliminar a anterior.

_**...Quer ser minha garota?**_

Uma lágrima caiu pela bochecha de Quinn, que petrificada engolia saliva quando na imagem da tela voltava a aparecer o vídeoclip.

Apenas uns segundos depois a voz de Rachel soava desde a entrada da loja.

A observava timidamente, com um leve sorriso e com um olhar completamente iluminado.

Quinn lhe devolveu o olhar, tratando de se manter firme e procurando que suas pernas não se rendesse diante a avalanche de calafrios que sacudiam seu corpo.

Rachel caminhou até ela.

R: "E então?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	45. Entra em casa

**Entra em casa**

R: "Você ficou muda?" – Rachel esperava impaciente a resposta da loira que permanecia imóvel a observando.

R: "Quinn...está começando a me assustar... está bem?" – seguia perguntando ao ver que a grota não parecia ter intenção de falar. A morena começava a se preocupar.

Je: "Rachel?" – a voz de uma garoto tirou ambas de seus particular troca de olhares.

A morena se virou ao escutar a voz que vinha das suas costas e seu rosto de surpresa foi enorme.

R: "Jesse..." – exclamou completamente atônita. "o que... o que faz aqui?"

O garoto avançou sorrindo até Rachel que não pode negar-lhe o abraço como cumprimento, enquanto Quinn começava a reagir.

Je: "Como você está?... Levo semanas sem saber de você... Como foi em Chicago?" – o garoto a bombardeava de perguntas sem deixar que a morena tivesse tempo de responder.

Q: "Olá Jesse..." – reagiu a loira tratando de interromper o prolongado abraço que o garoto submetia a Rachel.

Je: "Ah... olá Quinn... como está?"

Q: "Não me vê…" – soou um pouco grossa. "estou perfeitamente bem... e você?"

Rachel aproveitou para se desfazer do abraço de Jesse enquanto esse começava a conversar com Quinn.

Je: "Sim... já vejo, está... radiante, mesmo que te note algo nos olhos... você chorou?" – perguntou com um tom sarcástico.

R: "Não..." – interrompeu a morena que temia alguma resposta mais dura por parte de Quinn. "é o cansaço... levamos toda a tarde de um lado a outro e eu estou a cansando..." – tratou de acalmar o estado de tensão em que se encontravam os dois.

Realmente não entendia muito em o porque, intuía que tudo se devia a que Jesse tinha sido seu ex, mas não era motivo para que Quinn estivesse tão séria diante a presença do jovem.

Entre eles a relação tinha sido cordial ou pelo menos era o que achava.

Je: "Estavam de compras?" – interrogou mudando de tema.

R: "Eh sim... necessitava um pouco de roupa e Quinn está me acompanhando..."

Je: "Bem mais que acompanhar... a utiliza como porta sacolas..." – exclamou com um sorriso enquanto apontava para as sacolas que Quinn segurava.

R: "Ei... não diga isso..." – a morena se aproximou de Quinn para ajudá-la com as bolsas.

Q: "Não se preocupe céu!" – respondeu docemente deixando em choque a morena. "diz isso porque ele desejaria estar em meu lugar..."

Je: "Nossa! Estou perdendo algo? Desde quando é tão carinhosa com você?" – olhava para a morena.

Q: "Não... não está perdendo nada... na realidade está interrompendo algo..."

R: "Quinn por favor..." – tratou de acalmá-la.

Q: "O que?... ele pergunta e eu respondo..." – seu gesto para com Rachel tinha mudado.

R: "Tá... mas deixa de ficar..." – se virou para o garoto. "Jesse, Quinn e eu somos amigas já não... não nos damos tão mal assim por isso pode me chamar como quiser..."

Quinn deixou de olhar para Jesse para se concentrar em Rachel e naquelas palavras que a fazia sentir vergonha.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou enquanto repreendia a morena.

R: "Quinn, se tranqüilize..." – a garota voltava a olhar para Jesse.

Q: "Não... não me tranquilizo... de fato, acho que estou sobrando aqui." – a loira não agüentou mais e se virou, se afastando de Rachel e Jesse que a olhava surpreendidos.

R: "Quinn!" – exclamou a morena ao ver que se afastava. "sinto muito Jesse, tenho que ir... te ligo e conversamos... tenho algo para te contar." – a morena começava a caminhar até Quinn que já tinha alcançado a entrada do centro comercial e se dirigia até o estacionamento.

Rachel teve que correr empurrando as pessoas que se interpunha em seu caminho tratando de alcançá-la.

R: "Quinn!" – voltava a gritar já do lado de fora do centro, aonde pode observar a loira imóvel em frente ao carro de Rachel.

Quinn não tinha se lembrado que não tinha seu carro, que tinham utilizado o da morena e se sentia terrivelmente ridícula.

A morena pausou seu caminhar ao descobri-la esperando em frente ao carro. Ao chegar até ela, simplesmente a rodeou e foi abrir o porta malas do carro para que deixasse as sacolas que ainda continuava segurando.

A loira permanecia completamente erguida em frente ao carro, não virou sua cabeça e nem lançou olhar algum para Rachel em nenhum momento.

Simplesmente se limitou a colocar as sacolas uma vez que a porta traseira estava aberta e se dirigiu até o banco do co-piloto, fechando dom um golpe duro e seco a porta ao entrar.

Rachel terminou de colocar as bolsas antes de voltar para seu assento, o que cedeu completamente em silencio.

Q: "Me leve para casa, por favor." – terminou por falar.

R: "Te levarei para onde eu quiser..." – respondeu a morena.

Q: "Ok..." – a loira fez intenção de abrir a porta para descer do carro, mas Rachel foi rápida e a deteve.

R: "Quinn... pode me explicar o que diabos te passa?"

Q: "Me deixa Rachel." – a voz ficava tremida. "quero ir para casa."

R: "Está bem cabeçuda..." – respondeu soltando o braço da loira e ligando o carro. "mas não é justo..."

Q: "Se envergonha de mim..." – comentou rapidamente.

R: "O que?" – o carro tinha começado a rodar.

Q: "Somos amigas..." – movia suas mãos entre cada frase que dizia. "pode me chamar como quiser..." – o tom de sua voz soava entre zuação e ironia ao mesmo tempo que negava com sua cabeça e seus olhos se moviam inquietos em um claro gesto de desaprovação por aquelas palavras da morena.

Rachel tratava de agüentar o riso, sabia que a loira estava brava e mesmo que sua forma de se expressar a raiva era realmente divertido, não queria que a situação piorasse.

R: "Não entendo... te incomoda que tenha dito que somos amigas?"

Q: "Não... me incomoda que não seja capaz de reconhecer o que somos porque ele é seu ex, me incomoda que esse imbecil se ache o centro do universo, me incomoda seu rosto, tudo dele..."

R: "Eu acho bom que ele te incomode, mesmo que não compartilhe, mas o que pretende que lhe diga que somos?"

Q: "O que pretendo que lhe diga que somos? Pois a verdade..."

R: "Que verdade Quinn?"

Q: "Rachel... está me zuando?"

R: "Não Quinn, é que não entendo o que quer que lhe diga que somos... que eu saiba só somos amigas...não?"

Q: "Você pede a suas amigas que sejam sua garota?" – perguntou com ironia.

R: "Não... mas se o faço, espero uma resposta que me deixe claro que já não é minha amiga... mas sim minha garota..."

Quinn ficou muda. Aquela afirmação tinha deixado completamente fora de lugar a loira. Rachel tinha toda a razão, oficialmente elas só eram amigas. Quinn não tinha respondido aquela pergunta que lhe fez a morena.

Q: "Agora necessita que eu te responda? Não era evidente minha resposta?"

R: "Eu não sou adivinha, te fiz uma pergunta que, se mal não recorde, você mesma necessitava ouvir para poder responder e quando te faço, me deparo com uma garota que não fala e que termina chorando...o que acha que eu devo entender?"

Quinn voltava a ficar muda. Tudo aquilo estava deixando ela sem palavras para poder colocar a culpa na morena e ela mesma estava ficando completamente ridícula.

Rachel esperava a reação da garota que não chegava. Deteve o carro em um sinal enquanto bufava tratando de se acalmar e fazer com que a situação não voltasse a se contorcer mais ainda.

R: "Quinn..." – respirou. "Quer... ser minha namorada?"

A loira virou sua cabeça instintivamente até a morena que esperava atenta uma resposta.

Q: "Sem interrupções?"

R: "Sozinhas..."

Q: "Sem vergonha?"

R: "Com orgulho..."

O carro se encheu por completo de silencio enquanto ambas garotas se olhavam completamente embelezadas.

R: "E então?"

Q: "Sim..." – foi breve e concisa enquanto um leve sorriso voltava a se desenhar em seu rosto.

Rachel mordia o lábio ao ouvir a resposta da loira. Apressadamente e antes de que o sinal voltasse a abrir, abaixou sua janela e colocando a cabeça pra fora começou a gritar para um garoto que dirigia um carro justamente ao lado delas.

R: "Ei..." – chamou a atenção do jovem que inclinou sua cabeça para observá-las. "já não é minha amiga..." – exclamou a todo volume enquanto apontava para Quinn que a olhava completamente atônita. "agora é minha namorada... ouviu? Minha namorada!" – gritou mais forte provocando o riso do jovem que não compreendia nada do que estava acontecendo.

Q: "Rachel..." – exclamou puxando a morena para dentro do carro. "o que faz?" – sorria.

R: "Já posso dizer que é minha namorada, né?"

Q: "Sim... mas não tem porque gritar para o primeiro que passe..." – tratou de permanecer séria. "ande... vamos que o sinal está verde."

R: "A suas ordens..." – respondeu de forma divertida ao mesmo tempo que acelerava.

Q: "Aonde vamos?" – perguntou após uns minutos de trajeto no qual observou que a morena não tomava a direção de sua casa.

R: "Ao supermercado... não tinha que comprar algo?" – o supermercado começava a aparecer a direita.

Q: "Continuo brava..."

R: "O que?" – se surpreendeu. "Por que? Já é minha namorada... deveria ser a pessoa mais feliz do universo..." – tratou de brincar, mas o gesto de Quinn tinha voltado a se contorcer.

Q: "Não me defendeu dos ataques do Senhor Perfeito..."

R: "Vamos Quinn... é Jesse, sempre é tão sátiro e sarcástico...é melhor não dar confiança..."

Q: "Rachel... Jesse fala para me fazer dano..."

R: "Vamos..." – exclamou enquanto pegava um carrinho. "para Jesse a única pessoa que lhe incomoda é Finn... é para ele o único que trata de ofender."

Q: "Jesse sabe que eu estou... ou melhor dizendo, sabe que estava tratando de ter algo com você..."

R: "O que?" – a olhou surpreendida. "sabe sobre nós?"

Q: "Não... ele sabe que eu estava interessada em você... e continuará achando..."

R: "Por que? Como sabe?"

Q: "É uma longa história Rachel... e não tem sentido tirar esse tema agora... vamos ao supermercado e esqueçamos..." – a loira lembrava como o garoto tinha lhe parado e enchido de dúvidas antes da participação do Clube Glee nas Nacionais. A convenceu para que esquecesse aquela estúpida idéia de tentar conquistar Rachel, aquela estúpida idéia de afastá-la de seu grande objetivo que não era mais que o de ganhar a competição, aquela estúpida idéia que agora tinha se convertido em realidade, naquela maravilhosa e avassaladora loucura que viviam juntas.

Aquelas palavras do garoto calaram profundamente Quinn, tanto que inclusive fez caso a ele e se afastou da morena. Porém agora entendia que tudo aquilo só foi para afastá-la dela. Não queria que Rachel soubesse tudo isso, a morena seguia tendo um especial carinho para com o garoto e não queria voltar a lhe fazer dano, lhe contando a verdade sobre Jesse.

Teria tempo mais para frente.

R: "Está bem..." – aceitou a proposta para evitar voltar a discutir com a loira.

Ambas desceram do carro e caminharam até a entrada do supermercado.

R: "Esqueçamos a raiva então?" – perguntou preocupada.

Q: "Bom... se me ajudar a escolher o que comparar para o jantar... esquecerei."

R: "Trato feito..." – sorriu.

A visita ao supermercado apenas durou 10 minutos, a hora do jantar estava chegando e já começava a escurecer. O trajeto de volta para a casa de Quinn tão pouco foi muito longo. Rachel tinha escolhido o supermercado mais perto da casa da loira e só tiveram que percorrer várias esquinas até chegar ao jardim da garota.

R: "Sua mãe está?" – perguntou enquanto observava a entrada da casa.

Q: "Não... me disse que chegaria tarde e quando diz isso quer dizer que vou ter tempo de sobra para preparar o jantar e morrer de fome..."

Rachel dirigia devagar pela rua parando o carro uns metros mais afastado da casa.

Q: "Ei... por que se afasta? Tem medo de que minha mãe te veja se voltar antes ou o que?" – sorriu divertida.

R: "Não... mas quero me despedir de você em condições... e não gostaria que nos interrompesse algum de seus vizinhos..."

Q: "Vizinhos?... veja ao seu redor, é a rua mais solitária de toda Lima..."

R: "Melhor..."- sorria enquanto se desfazia do cinto de segurança.

Q: "Ei... Rachel..." – olhou com medo da morena. "pode ser que não tenha muitos vizinhos, pode ser que você parou justamente no último poste que não tem luz e pode ser que minha mãe não esteja em casa... mas te lembro que estamos na rua... não vá fazer algo que logo não possa escapar..." – tratava de parar sem resistência ao corpo da garota que lentamente se aproximava dela.

R: "Só quero te dar um beijo de boa noite... tanto te custa se resistir a meus encantos?" – brincou enquanto não perdia detalhe dos lábios da loira.

Q: "Rachel... não digo por mim... digo por você... é provável que esse simples beijo que vai me dar te resulte difícil de parar e depois... te lembro que ambas temos que ir..."

R: "Não se preocupe por mim..." – sentiu seu rosto a escassos centímetros da loira. "estarei bem." – sussurrou.

Esse último sussurro chegou a Quinn acompanhado de um embriagador e tentador cheiro que não pode resistir.

Os tênues lábios da loira pousaram-se sobre o fogo que desprendiam os de Rachel, se contagiando por esse calor.

O beijo que em um princípio ia ser curto, delicado e suave foi adquirindo consistência acompanhado pelo roce das mãos de Rachel sobre o pescoço de Quinn, que tinha desistido de toda oposição sobre o atrevimento de sua namorada.

O corpo da loira se acendia de forma quase automática ao sentir como a língua de Rachel abria caminho entre seus lábios, buscando de forma sensual e delicada sua homônima, que não tardou a aparecer.

O jogo das duas línguas provocava que ambas garotas aumentassem a respiração e as pulsações dos corações que batiam de forma apressada, por um momento esteve a ponto de parar, tal como tinha pensado fazer, mas seu corpo não reagia diante as ordens de sua cabeça. A loira levantou seu braço e se apoderando do pescoço da morena a trouxe até ela com segurança, com metade do corpo de Rachel quase completamente junto ao seu no banco do co-piloto.

Os beijos aumentavam de intensidade e as mãos de ambas buscavam constantemente qualquer resquício de pele da outra, para sentir o calor que desprendia suspiros que tinham cessado quando deixaram de falar, voltaram a aparecer na forma de gemidos, pequenos gemidos que excitavam as garotas cada vez mais e que refletia naquela batalha de carícias.

Rachel, que se mantinha quase por cima de Quinn, que apoiava suas costas no encosto de seu banco, não pode evitar deixar cair sua mão sobre a cintura da garota, buscando a suavidade da pele da loira por baixo de sua camiseta.

O beijo era interminável, eterno, nenhuma das duas abandonava sua posição. Enquanto Quinn seguia acariciando o pescoço da morena, essa acariciava os lados da loira, deixando um leve sulco com suas mãos desde o quadril até a base do peito da loira, se surpreendendo ao sentir que não vestia nenhum tipo de sutiã.

A pele de Quinn ficou eriçada ao notar como as pontas dos dedos de Rachel acariciavam seu peito, para logo prendê-lo por completo com a palma de sua mão.

O gemido da loira soou tão provocador, que pela primeira vez os lábios se separaram e os olhares se cruzaram.

Os olhos de Quinn se perdiam olhando para a boca de Rachel, que entreaberta deixava ver parte de sua língua. Sinal inequívoco de que a loira desejava mais e Rachel assim aceitou, voltando a acariciar os lábios da garota, mas dessa vez foi aquela língua provocadora que percorreu delicadamente a comissura dos lábios da loira a deixando sem aquele ansiado beijo.

Q: "Entra em casa." – quase não tinha voz.

Rachel se separou da jovem para observá-la.

R: "Me encantaria..." – sussurrou. "mas temos planos..."

Q: "Afff..." – exclamou soltando uma bufada.

R: "Não dizia que era eu que não poderia me resistir?" – a morena seguia próxima da boca de Quinn.

Q: "Minha mente não funciona agora mesmo... não vou cair na sua armadilha, só quero que me beije..." – suplicava.

R: "Só mais um... trato feito?" – sorria.

Q: "Aham..." – a resposta foi um suspiro.

Rachel voltava a beijar suavemente os lábios da loira que desprendiam aquele fogo tão provocador.

Dessa vez a morena só presenteou aquele silencioso beijo em sua garota que se lamentava ter que abandonar o carro naquela situação.

R: "Já é hora..." – disse com doçura.

Q: "Maldita hora..."

R: "Vamos, será melhor que comece a preparar esse jantar para minha so..." – fechou seus olhos. "para sua mãe..." – sorriu.

Q: "Tá..." – tratou de ignorar aquela piada.

Rachel voltava a ligar o carro para dar ré e deixar a loira na porta de casa.

Só uns metros mais para trás e a loira abria a porta, não sem antes suplicar a morena por outro beijo, que lhe deu sem colocar resistência alguma.

Q: "Escute..." – falou junto a janela. "se te convido para dormir comigo essa sexta-feira... você aceitaria?"

R: "Você me convide... primeiro." – respondeu mordendo o lábio.

Q: "Ok... levarei em conta... me avise quando chegar em casa, ok?"

Rachel simplesmente se limitou a piscar o olho.

A loira se separou do carro e caminhou vários passos até parar no meio do jardim, se virou para voltar a observar a morena que parecia esperar aquele gesto da loira.

Q: "Por certo... espero que passe muito bem essa noite!" – tratou de não levantar muito a voz. "e cumprimente meus sogros de minha parte..." – sorriu.

Rachel não pode evitar cair na gargalhada que pode ser escutada no silencio da rua e esperou para ver como a loira se aproximava da porta, para imediatamente abri-la e entrar...

R: "Quinn..." – gritou fazendo com que a loira voltasse a se virar buscando o olhar da jovem. "Te quero!"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Uma má notícia para vocês... Faltam 6 cap. para o fim da história! Mas não precisam ficarem tristes, pois depois vem a parte II, com muito mais drama, brigas e claro muito mais amor entre essas duas!


	46. Um caramelo

**Um caramelo**

H: "Não sei como me deixo convencer tão facilmente por vocês..." – Hiram terminava de beber o último gole que ficava em seu copo.

R: "Como vai resistir ao que te pede sua filha? É impossível!" – sorria.

L: "Nem a sua filha e nem a mim... temos grande poder de persuasão, verdade?" – interrogava com o olhar sua filha, buscando sua aprovação.

H: "Pois sentindo muito... vamos ter que ir terminando o jantar porque vejam que horas são e amanhã tenho que voltar a me levantar cedo, igual hoje."

R: "Um momento... gostaria de contar algo antes de voltarmos para casa."

Durante todo o jantar Rachel tinha omitido contar a eles que tinha decidido aceitar a bolsa para viajar para Londres e terminar ali o curso.

L: "Te disse!" – disse enquanto fazia gesto chamativos para Hiram. "Vamos filha... torne oficial..."

R: "O que?... Me perdi... o que tenho que tornar oficial?" – perguntou indecisa.

H: "Não tem que esconder mais... não tem mais do que te ver para saber que você e Quinn..."

R: "Não!" – exclamou. "não quero falar disso para vocês..."

L: "Então?" – perguntou confuso.

R: "Quero falar sobre a bolsa de estudos..."

Os pais se olharam esperando impacientes as palavras da morena que se fez de interessante pausando o máximo a conversa.

R: "Eu decidi aceitá-la..."

O sorriso de Leroy e Hiram foi enorme ao mesmo tempo que a morena terminava de pronunciar aquelas palavras.

R: "Sei que fazem ilusão que eu aproveite essa oportunidade e bem, dessa forma também vocês poderão decidir se continuam aqui ou buscam outro lugar melhor." – olhou para Hiram fazendo referência aquele maldito turno de trabalho que estava esgotando o homem.

H: "Filha... não tem que pensar em mim... é algo que tem que fazer porque quer, porque sente que quer fazer não porque meu trabalho esteja melhor ou pior..."

R: "Eu sei... mas vocês também influenciam nas minhas decisões igual que..." – fez uma pausa ao sentir como o sorriso de Quinn aparecia em seus pensamentos.

L: "Igual a que?" – perguntou curioso ao notar o gesto da garota.

R: "Nada papai, está tomada a decisão, quero ir para Londres, terminar o ano, me formar e que as universidades briguem por mim..." – sorria.

L: "Brindemos então pelos sonhos que vão se cumprir..." – levantou seu copo convidando os demais a seguir o gesto e brindar.

H: "Pela família!" – exclamou.

R: "Pelo amor..."

Quinn há tempos já havia terminado o jantar com sua mãe e se dispunha a descansar. Aquela noite, por sorte não tinha que viajar até Columbia. Judy recebeu uma ligação de sua irmã indicando que podia passar a noite cuidando de sua mãe pelo que Quinn e ela poderiam permanecer em casa.

A loira agradeceu não ter que voltar a viajar, desde que tinha chegado de Los Angeles não teve nem um só dia de descanso, porém uma vez que esteve disposta a meter na cama e tratar de conseguir dormir toda a noite sem nenhum tipo de interrupção, lembrou aquele momento do beijo no carro, lembrou que tinha comentado a Rachel se queria dormir com ela aquela sexta e sua mente se pôs a trabalhar quando percebeu que quinta-feira estava a ponto de terminar.

Uma fantástica idéia começou a rondar a mente e não pode evitar levar seu notebook até a cama e completamente relaxada começou a dar forma para aquele pensamento e torná-lo real.

Mas parecia que nem sequer podia estar tranquila levando a realização aquela idéia. O telefone da loira começou a tocar. O nome de Santana aparecia na tela quando atendia a chamada.

Q: "Santana Lopez me liga a essa hora..." – respondeu com um tom de humor. "algo deve estar acontecendo..."

S: "Quando se atende a uma ligação, se faz com um 'Alô'... não te ensinaram isso na escola?"

Quinn sorria diante a original resposta da latina.

Q: "Como está?" – perguntou mais relaxada.

S: "Estou no céu!"

Q: "Nossa... continua em Las Vegas?"

S: "Não... estou com Britt em Novo México, partimos essa manhã de Los Angeles e decidimos fazer uma rota distinta na volta...o GPS de Rachel é uma mão na roda..."

Q: "Oh... bem; e vocês estão indo bem no caminho? Espero que estejam descansando o que devem descansar..."

S: "Sim... mamãe!" – zuou. "estamos sendo muito responsáveis..." – deixou cair um travesso riso.

Q: "Sim, claro... muito responsáveis você e Britt..."

S: "Ei... Já chega, estou te ligando para escutar sua voz um pouco e fica me recriminando."

Q: "Sente minha falta?"

S: "Hum... um pouco... mas não leve muito em conta." – voltava a rir. "O que estava fazendo?"

Q: "Pois estou metida na cama enquanto buscava algo na internet..."

S: "O que busca?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Sinto muito... ainda não posso dizer nada..."

S: "Humm... a Berry está aí com você?"

Q: "Não... por?"

S: "Não sei, como disse que estava metida na cama..."

Q: "O que? Estou em minha casa... alem do mais, por que ia ter Rachel em minha cama? Não está com vocês?" – tratava de confundi-la.

S: "Como? Mas é que a Rac..." – parou. "Ok, nada nada... só estava brincando... claro que Rachel está conosco..." – mentiu tratando de sair daquela encrenca.

Q: "Tá, pois então, já que está aí com você... pode dizer a ela que adorei sair de comprar com ela essa tarde!" – zuou.

S: "Vá se fuder Quinn... é uma imbecil!" – disse. "pensava que tinha trocado os pés pelas mãos e que a insuportável da Berry não tinha te dito nada sobre sua volta... não volte a fazer algo assim."

Q: "Ei... tranquila... o que é isso de insuportável da Berry? Você gosta que eu fale assim com Britt?"

S: "Não tem nada a ver... Berry é frustrante e Britt..." – fez uma pausa lançando um suspiro. "Britt está agora mesmo metida na ducha tratando de me provocar..."

Q: "Rachel é frustrante... sim... mas não vou permitir que a insulte."

S: "Uiiii, a defensora Quinn... ou a apaixonada Fabray... com qual delas falo?"

Q: "Com a namorada da Berry..."

S: "O que?" – exclamou tão alto que Quinn teve que separar o telefone do ouvido. "Estão juntas?"

Q: "Não grite... meus vizinhos ainda não sabem e vão se interar desde aqui." – respondeu com ironia.

S: "Como não quer que eu grite? Está me dizendo que o relacionamento seu com Berry é algo... oficial? Alo sério?"

Q: "Sim... bem... mais ou menos, só sabemos ela e eu... e você." – sorriu.

S: "E então? Que tal é Rachel como namorada? Se sou sincera com você sempre tive curiosidade... não compreendia como pode conquistar Finn, Puck e Jesse em apenas um ano... e agora, termina com você... qual é seu segredo?"

Q: "Isso é o mesmo que eu me perguntava... até que descobri que tem uma..." – ficou em silencio.

S: "Uma o que?"

Q: "Sinto muito... são coisas que não posso contar... então será melhor que continue com a curiosidade." – zuou.

S: "Te lembro que você é minha amiga e que as amigas contam tudo entre elas... essas intimidades... como eu fiz com você, lembra?"

Q: "Quando voltam?"

S: "Imagino que no Sábado pela manhã estaremos aí..."

Q: "Ok... é provável que organize algo para noite e terão que estar... quero que todos os garotos estejam."

S: "Vai se declarar a ela na frente de todos?"

Q: "Deixa de brincar San... quero organizar algo porque quero fazer uma despedida para Rachel... e creio que estaria bem em contar com todos..."

S: "Despedida? Vejamos, estou perdendo algo?"

Q: "Ofereceram a Rachel uma bolsa de estudos para se formar em um colégio de música..." – fez uma pausa. "... em Londres!" – a voz saiu tremida.

Era a primeira vez que era consciente de lonjura da cidade.

S: "Londres? Vai para a Europa? E o que acontece com você? Quero dizer, se dedica a te provocar até que cai na dela e agora se vá... não entendo."

Q: "San... é a maior oportunidade da sua vida... ela não queria aceitar mas entre seus pais e eu a convencemos..."

S: "Mas... e você? Tanto tempo esperando para estar assim com ela e quando consegue... se acaba."

Q: "Eu estou bem... só quero que ela aproveite essa ocasião, não poderia ser feliz sabendo que ela desaproveita para ficar aqui... e bem, são só nove meses... passei anos sem ela...poderei suportar."

S: "Uau!" – exclamou. "Loira, isso é amor..."

Q: "Deixa de dizer essas coisas... você faria o mesmo por Britt, né?"

S: "Não sei... não creio que fosse capaz de agüentar um ano inteiro... é como se dessem um caramelo para uma criança e tirassem justamente depois de abrir..."

Quinn engoliu em seco ao escutar aquelas palavras. Santana tinha toda razão, a loira pouco ia poder desfrutar de sua relação e um nó em sua garganta foi se formando, uma sensação de tristeza começava a inundar a garota que em nenhum momento tinha percebido todo aquele sacrifício que ela fazia.

Desde que soube só pensava e fazia ilusão aquela Rachel Berry que lembrava cada dia que iria triunfar na música. Não tinha parado para pensar em como ia superar isso.

S: "Está aí?" – perguntou ao notar o mutismo da loira.

Q: "Eh... sim. San é tarde, conversamos com mais calma no sábado quando voltar...ok?" – não podia continuar falando.

S: "Está bem, Britt já está por aqui..."

Q: "Cuidem-se muito... e voltem sã e salvas por favor!" – a voz de Quinn se quebrava com cada palavra.

S: "Ciao Quinny!" – se despediu a latina.

Quinn não pode dizer mais nada, desligou a chamada e repentinamente várias lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. Tratava de manter a compostura mas sentia essa grande bola em seu interior que tinha aumentado em apenas uns minutos e a tristeza a inundava por completo. Apenas pode terminar de concretizar aquele assunto que tinha começado para se conectar na internet e instintivamente abriu a página do MySpace da morena.

O enorme sorriso e o brilho dos olhos de Rachel em sua imagem de perfil a fez se afundar ainda mais naquele soluço que tinha se convertido em choro. Deixou o computador em cima da cama e terminou de se deitar.

Escolheu o primeiro vídeo que a cantora tinha colocado no site e apertou o botão de play dando começo ao vídeo em questão de segundos.

A loira se acomodou de lado, abraçando seu travesseiro, aonde constantemente caiam lágrimas e observando aquele vídeo com a voz de Rachel que soava com doçura e um talento especial. Foi como uma canção de ninar para Quinn que terminou vencida pelo sono.

As primeiras luzes do dia voltavam a se encontrar com Rachel realizando sua particular corrida pela rua. Tinha voltado a chegar até o parque que estava perto da casa da loira. Com um sorriso enorme foi deixando de lado a casa da garota que permanecia em absoluto silencio mas comprovou que o carro de Judy estava na rua o que fazia indicar que Quinn já estava em casa ou talvez não tinham viajado aquela noite até Columbia. A dúvida começou a lhe lembrar que sua garota tinha lhe pedido que a avisasse cada vez que passasse por ali, mas não sabia se era o adequado. Eram apenas as 8 da manhã e a janela que dava para o quarto de Quinn estava escura, era realmente necessário incomodá-la? Ficaria brava se não fizesse? Não teria porque se interar... as dúvidas seguiam golpeando a morena que tinha parado sua corrida e sem dar conta já tinha pegado seu celular para escrever uma mensagem de texto.

Quinn acordou ao sentir o toque de notificação daquela mensagem. Tinha ficado dormindo com o celular ao seu lado e o computador, já sem bateria, que permanecia na mesma posição que tinha deixado na noite anterior.

Ainda com os olhos semi fechados levantou o telefone para ler a mensagem.

"**Meu corpo ficou sem bateria... se chegar da janela serei feliz e poderei continuar minha corrida!"**

Teve que reler a mensagem várias vezes para compreender a que se referia Rachel quando dirigiu seu olhar para a janela.

Rachel esperava um tanto quanto indecisa por ter escrito quando a imagem da loira, com o cabelo um pouco bagunçado e os olhos quase fechados tratando de assimilar a luz da manhã, aparecia na janela esboçando um enorme sorriso.

Rachel cumprimentou a loira com um gesto de sua mão enquanto Quinn, sem levantar, a voz lhe indicava para que se aproximasse pela parte de trás da casa.

A morena seguiu os passos que lhe indicava a loira. Uma pequena cerca dividia o jardim de Quinn com o do vizinho. Um estreito caminho percorria entre ambos chegando até o jardim traseiro da casa. A morena parou se apoiando sobre a cerca, esperando a aparição da loira que não tardou em chegar.

Uma porta abria e Quinn foi aparecendo caminhando até a lateral aonde esperava Rachel. Caminhava um tanto quanto indecisa já que ia descalça e seus pés afundavam na grama que cobria o terreno. Com uns short de pijama e uma camiseta combinando, se aproximava da morena tratando de manter seu cabelo sob controle, enquanto esboçava um tímido sorriso.

R: "Se chego a saber que me recebe com esse sorriso, não teria nenhuma dúvida se te ligava ou não..." – disse quando a loira chegou perto.

A loira se aproximou o suficiente para dar um pequeno beijo na bochecha da morena, que permanecia do outro lado da cerca.

Q: "Te disse que ficaria brava se não o fizesse..." – respondeu com um sussurro.

R: "Não acho graça na idéia de te acordar..." – os olhos de Rachel se enchiam de ternura ao contemplar a imagem de Quinn. Resultava mais doce e encantadora ainda do que de costume.

Q: "Me caiu bem que o fizesse... esqueci de colocar o despertador durante a noite e tinha que levantar cedo..."

R: "Não foi ver sua avó?"

Q: "Não, minha tia pode ficar encarregada e não tivemos que ir..."

R: "E sua mãe está em casa?"

Q: "Sim... por isso que te disse para vir até aqui."

R: "Ahhhh... está me escondendo?" – brincou.

Q: "Mais ou menos... aqui fora ia me resultar um pouco estranho te dar o que tenho que te dar..."

R: "O que é que tem que me dar?" – perguntou curiosa.

Quinn olhou para a casa se assegurando de que tudo seguia em paz e voltou o olhar para Rachel que a observava impaciente.

Q: "Me disse que ficou sem bateria... creio que sei como te recarregar." – se aproximou até deixar um delicioso beijo nos lábios da morena que não duvidou em corresponder adequadamente.

Não durou muito, foi um beijo simples e cheio de ternura.

R: "Isso é melhor do que tomar café da manhã..." – respondeu após ver como a loira voltava a se separar. "é uma pena que tenha que ir logo... antes que eu perca o ritmo!"

Q: "Sei como fazer para que não perca..." – sorriu.

R: "Não me tente... que são apenas oito horas."

A loira se limitou a morder seu lábio provocando um sorriso travesso em Rachel que não sabia como terminar aquela visita.

Q: "Escute... te perguntei de noite e não me respondeu. Volto a te perguntar: Dormirá comigo essa noite?"

R: "Não creio que possa me negar depois de te ver nesses short..." – se inclinou sobre a cerca para percorrer com o olhar o corpo da loira.

Q: "Perfeito!"

R: "Não estará sua mãe?"

Q: "Imagino que sim..."

R: "E quer que eu durma com ela em casa?"

Q: "Quem disse que vamos dormir aqui?"

R: "Então?"

Q: "Você só tem que estar preparada as sete da noite e levar roupa para amanhã... o resto deixa comigo..."

R: "Hum... mais uma surpresa! Se chego a saber que iria ser assim, teria me apaixonado muito antes..." – a morena se dispunha a abandonar a casa para continuar com sua corrida e já caminhava pelo pequeno canteiro que dava até a rua principal.

Quinn a acompanhava caminhando pelo jardim até chegar ao limite aonde a cerca não lhe permitia avançar.

Q: "Está segura de que já não estava?" – a loira sorria.

R: "Quem sabe!" – exclamou se perdendo pela lateral da casa, enquanto Quinn sorria divertida.

De volta para casa, completamente absorvida e com o sorriso ainda no rosto, Quinn entrava na cozinha para preparar o café da manhã, quando a voz de sua mãe a surpreendeu.

J: "Entendo que quer fazer com sua vida o que quiser... mas te peço que por favor, trate de não fazer que todo o bairro se intere..."

Quinn ficou pálida diante aquelas palavras. A mãe abria a geladeira com um gesto sério.

Q: "Não te entendo." – tratou de dissimular.

J: "Quinn..." – se aproximou da loira que tratava de preparar umas torradas. "aceito que queira sair ou o que é que vocês chamem isso, com uma garota, mas te peço por favor que não vá pela rua deixando ser vista..."

A loira abaixou seu olhar, aquelas palavras não lhe faziam mais do que confirmar que sua mãe tinha sido testemunha daquele encontro no jardim com sua namorada.

Q: "Ontem me disse que aceitava minha decisão..."

J: "E aceito... já estou te dizendo, mas não quero entrar no supermercado e que as pessoas falem de você porque te viram beijando uma..." – fez uma pausa. "...garota. Não acho que tem necessidade de que vá por aí se mostrando."

Quinn não tinha palavras para lhe responder, se sentia estranhamente ferida. Pensava que sua mãe tinha aceitado sua decisão, ainda contra sua vontade, tratou de fazê-la ver que não era nada mal e que não tinha porque se preocupar, mas aquela pequena afirmação tinha caído como um balde de água fria sobre a loira.

Judy terminou de colocar vários pedaços de frutas em uma pequena vasilha e se dispôs a abandonar a cozinha.

J: "Vou trabalhar!" – exclamou enquanto se aproximava de sua filha que permanecia em absoluto silencio. "cuide-se!" – murmurou deixando um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Quinn.

Q: "Adeus!"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	47. Port Clinton

**Port Clinton**

L: "Rachel... temos que ir arrumar os papeis para a viagem."

R: "Já?" – perguntou incrédula.

A morena acabava de chegar em casa após aquela sessão de entretenimento com a loira e depois de uma ducha começou a arrumar o cabelo.

L: "Céu... temos que voar na semana que vem, não é tão fácil ter tudo pronto..."

R: "Na semana que vem?" – os olhos da morena ficaram enormes. "Como que na semana que vem?"

L: "Rachel, te disse que tinha que decidir rápido, o curso lá começa no início do mês que vem e temos que ter tudo preparado. Quando recebemos a carta tive uma conversa com o reitor e nos disse que o adequado seria que viajássemos com antecedência para ir se acomodando a cidade, ver a residência...filha é um ano na Europa, não é uma viagem de um fim de semana."

Rachel ficou sem palavras, tudo o que dizia seu pai era lógico, mas aquilo a pegou de surpresa.

R: "Está bem..." – terminou de se vestir e pentear o cabelo para sair para realizar aqueles trâmites com seu pai.

Quase duas horas estiveram entre certificados, passaportes, etc...foi a manhã mais chata que Rachel lembrava. Agradeceu ver como tudo estava solucionado e de volta para casa, quando Leroy lhe propôs tomar algum aperitivo em um bar, algo que a morena não se opôs em absoluto.

R: "Papai..." – interveio enquanto se servia um pouco de salada no bar aonde tinham decidido parar. "essa noite não vou dormir em casa." – disse sem dar demasiada importância.

L: "E isso?" – perguntou um tanto confuso.

R: "Eh... nada.. é que..." – pensava em uma boa desculpa. "Britt e Santana estão de volta e querem jantar por aí e bem, vão ficar na casa de Britt para dormir..." – mentiu.

Rachel não ocultava sua relação com Quinn, mas ainda lhe resultava um tanto precipitado ter que dizer a eles que ia dormir com a loira. Não queria que essa imagem passasse pela mente dos dois homens.

Leroy aceitou aquela desculpa, lhe parecia normal, eram garotas, tinham estado de viagem e tanto Santana como Brittany tinham terminado viajando até Las Vegas. Era lógico que tivessem mil histórias para contar.

R: "Hum... tenho que ir ao banheiro." – a morena se levantava da cadeira. "não coma tudo." – recriminou com um toque de humor ao pai que não pode evitar sorrir.

Não deu tempo da morena desaparecer pelo corredor do bar quando o telefone da garota começou a tocar. Leroy não duvidou em pegá-lo e atender a ligação que era de Quinn.

Q: "Minha mãe nos pegou." – exclamou a loira sem dar tempo para que Leroy respondesse a ligação.

L: "Olá Quinn!" – exclamou com um leve sorriso ao escutar aquela frase.

Quinn ficou muda ao notar a voz masculina.

Q: "Ra... Rachel?" – gaguejava.

L: "Não, céu. Sou Leroy, minha filha está agora mesmo ocupada e não pode atender a ligação.

Q: "Ah... nossa, está bem. Eu ligo para ela mais tarde." – tratava de sair daquela situação.

L: "Quer que lhe diga algo?" – perguntou ao notar o nervosismo da garota.

Q: "Não... não, depois eu falo com ela. Obrigada de todos modos."

L: "Está bem... Quinn?" – não permitiu que a loira desligasse. "Gostaria de te agradecer..."

Q: "Me agradecer?" – perguntou um pouco incrédula.

L: "Sim... sei que a decisão de minha filha de ir para Londres em parte é por você... e tenho que te agradecer. É algo que Rachel não podia recusar... e estava a ponto de fazer."

Q: "Não tem que me dar as graças, eu só lhe disse o que todos pensamos."

L: "Sim, mas Rachel leva mais em conta você do que o restante dos garotos."

A loira se ruborizou ao escutar aquelas palavras e Leroy parece que sentiu isso através do telefone.

L: "Escute... não quero me intrometer muito, mas Hiram e eu temos muita ilusão que você venha jantar conosco..."

Quinn eliminou o rubor de seu rosto para ficar pálida de repente.

Q: "Jantar?" – murmurou.

L: "Sim... o que acha de amanhã?"

Q: "Amanhã? Eh não, não sei se vou poder..."

L: "Nossa!"

Q: "Não leve a mal, na realidade é que... bem, isso é algo que não pode dizer para Rachel, ok?"

L: "Te escuto." – respondeu intrigado.

Q: "Tinha pensado em preparar uma festa de despedida para ela juntamente com o pessoal do coral... Santana e Britt chegam amanhã e creio que na segunda voltam a ir, por isso seria a única oportunidade que teremos de nos reunir antes de que Rachel se vá..."

Leroy ficou surpreendido ao escutar que Santana e Brittany voltavam no sábado, quando minutos antes sua filha tinha lhe comentado que essa noite dormiria com elas.

Um sorriso se escapou de seu rosto ao entender que a morena lhe ocultava seu encontro com a loira.

L: "Oh... perfeito... deixamos para a semana que vem estão?"

Q: "Ok... de todos modos, ainda tenho que buscar um lugar aonde dar a festa, então que não estou segura se vou poder fazê-la."

L: "Não procure... para isso está nossa casa. Tem a sala de Oscar a sua disposição."

Q: "Mas, supõe-se que é uma festa surpresa."

L: "E será... Você e Rachel estarão fora essa noite, né?" – perguntou.

Quinn voltava a ficar em silencio. Pelo visto Rachel tinha lhe comentado que essa noite dormiria com ela e de novo aquela vergonha voltava a aparecer em seu rosto dando um tom rosado a suas bochechas.

Q: "Eh... sim." – apenas respondeu.

L: "Pois perfeito então... prepararei a sala para que quando chegarem amanhã nós deixarmos a casa... sem que Rachel se intere... eu me encarrego de Hiram."

Q: "De verdade?" – perguntou surpreendida.

L: "Sim... escute Quinn, minha filha está chegando." – interrompeu a conversa ao ver Rachel sair do banheiro. "me ligue depois lá em casa e conversamos sobre tudo que falta, ok?"

Q: "Ok."

R: "Quem é?" – perguntou a morena ao ver seu pai com o telefone.

L: "Quinn... quer falar com você." – lhe entregou o celular.

R: "Quinn?"

Q: "Olá!"

R: "Aconteceu algo?"

Q: "Nada... só liguei para..." – fez uma pausa.

R: "Para que?"

Q: "Para te dizer que eu te amo!"

Rachel começou a sorrir de forma estúpida até que seus olhos pousaram sobre os de seu pai que a olhava curioso. Instantaneamente mudou o sorriso tratando de dissimular.

R: "Já sabe que eu opino o mesmo..." – tratou de não deixar entrever o que pensava sem resultar muito explícita.

Q: "Eu sei..." – soltou um risinho ao escutar aquelas palavras que tratavam de dissimular sua contestação diante de seu pai. "não te entretenho, nos vemos logo."

R: "Ok." – respondeu enquanto desligava.

L: "Quinn também sairá com vocês essa noite?" – perguntou se mostrando curioso.

R: "Eh... sim... creio que sim." – Rachel abaixou o olhar.

A morena não tinha o costume de mentir para seus pais, de fato, era algo que achava fatal mas tomou aquela pequena desculpa como algo insignificante. Realmente lhe custava muito dizer a eles que ia dormir com ela.

Leroy por sua vez não levou tão mal aquela pequena mentira. A confissão de Quinn sobre a chegada de Santana e Britt para o dia seguinte lhe resultou mais divertida do que poderia imaginar.

Sabia que sua filha estava um pouco envergonhada, algo lógico naquela situação e simplesmente tratou de não dar importância.

O dia avançava, Quinn tinha tudo completamente organizado. Faltavam apenas uma hora para ir buscar Rachel quando se sentou no escritório de seu quarto para utilizar o computador.

O plano para aquela noite estava completo, agora só necessitava deixar organizada a festa de sábado. Minutos antes sem que morena soubesse de nada, tinha conversado por telefone com Leroy tal como ele lhe pediu pela manhã.

Ele se encarregaria de preparar a sala para aquela surpresa e daria as boas vindas aos convidados. Uns convidados que ainda não haviam sido informados da reunião. Essa era a razão pela qual a loira pegou seu computador.

Enviou um e-mail coletivo para todos os garotos do coral. Um e-mail no qual explicava a situação da morena a respeito de sua ida para Londres e pediu que fossem confirmando a presença deles para poder informar a Leroy sobre a quantidade de pessoas que iriam.

Quinn terminou aquele pequeno trabalho muito antes do previsto. Pensou que explicar aos demais que a festa era por Rachel e que era ela a que organizava tudo ia resultar um tanto quanto estranho para seus companheiros, exceto para Santana e Britt que já sabiam de tudo, mas a loira já não tinha esse medo. Quinn estava feliz, não sentia vergonha e muito menos queria se esconder diante eles, mas se chegasse o momento de dizer, preferia que fosse na companhia de Rachel. Era algo das duas e por isso mesmo omitiu o pequeno, porém importante detalhe de sua relação.

Estava tudo pronto, quase era a hora e Quinn fechava seu computador deixando tudo completamente organizado sobre sua mesa, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção.

A pequena maleta que protegia o computador tinha um bolso no seu exterior que permanecia aberto. Quinn era cuidadosa, extremamente organizada e aquele simples detalhe era suficiente para fazê-la voltar para o escritório e fechar aquele bolso. Algo ficou no meio do zíper, a loira introduziu sua mão para tirar aquilo que obstruía o fecho do zíper e tirou um cartão.

Q: "Bette Porter." – leu em voz alta.

Tinha esquecido por completo aquilo, nem sequer sabia quando tinha deixado ali.

Tinha prometido ligar para aquela mulher e não tinha feito. Os últimos dias tinham sido tão exaustivos que não tinha se lembrado de nada.

Olhou para o relógio de seu quarto, eram as 18:32pm. Poderia ligar para ela agora e ao menos lhe mostrar interesse para o que a mulher tinha lhe oferecido com aquela oportunidade.

James: "Oficina de Bette Porter, diga?" – a voz de um garoto soava através do telefone de Quinn.

Q: "Olá, poderia falar com a Senhora Porter?"

Ja: "Meu nome é James, pode me dizer o seu?"

Q: "Quinn Fabray."

Ja: "Quinn Fabray." – repetiu de forma mais pausada enquanto anotava o nome em uma agenda. "Senhorita Fabray, pode me dizer o que deseja?"

Q: "Eh... não posso falar com ela?" – perguntou indecisa.

Ja: "Sinto muito, a Senhora Porter não está em seu escritório, mas passarei o recado e entrará em contato com você, mas antes necessito que me explique um pouco o motivo de sua ligação."

Q: "Oh... na realidade ela me pediu para que ligasse, mas não pude fazer antes... Pode dizer a ela que sou a garota que ela conheceu na cafeteria The Planet."

Ja: "Não tem o telefone pessoal dela?"

Q: "Não, ela me falou sobre trabalho... e me deu esse número."

Ja: "Ok, eu anoto então. Você é Quinn Fabray de..." – fez uma pausa.

Q: "Lima, Ohio..." – respondeu preenchendo a pausa que o garoto tinha deixado para essa resposta.

Ja: "Ohio... e me disse que é a garota que conheceu no Planet para um tema de trabalho... correto?"

Q: "Correto."

Ja: Esse é seu número pessoal?"

Q: "Sim."

Ja: "Ok, irei passar o recado para ela e a Senhora Porter entrará em contato com você."

Q: "Muito obrigado!"

Ja: "De nada Senhorita Fabray."

J: "Quinn?" – Judy entrava no quarto da loira.

Q: "Diga." – respondeu enquanto guardava o celular na bolsa.

J: "Aonde vai?" – perguntou ao ver a pequena mala que tinha sobre a cama.

Q: "Oh... nada, é só que..." – pensou rápido. "essa noite vou dormir fora..."

J: "Aonde?" – questionou de forma severa.

Q: "Na casa da Santana..." – mentiu. "Ela e Britt já voltaram de Las Vegas e vamos jantar lá e bem, já sabe mamãe...coisas de garotas." – tratou de não dar muito detalhe.

J: "Ah, está bem..."

Q: "Queria algo?" – perguntou enquanto pegava a mala e a bolsa disposta a sair do quarto.

J: "Eh... não, só queria saber como estava." – claramente estava fazendo referencia ao pequeno encontro que tiveram pela manhã.

Q: "Estou bem mamãe." – respondeu enquanto saia do quarto.

Judy seguiu os passos dela até chegar no carro aonde a loira acomodou a pequena mala de viagem.

J: "Filha... sinto muito o que aconteceu essa manhã. Necessito tempo para assimilar algo tão importante e... bem, já sabe como são as pessoas desse lugar... não quero que seus comentários me façam voltar atrás... nem sei se me entende!"

Quinn se virou para sua mãe uma vez que tinha tudo pronto dentro do carro.

Q: "Eu sei e não tem com que se preocupar. Só pensa que eu estou feliz, tá? Não vou fazer nada que possa te ferir nem te envergonhar. Já aprendi essa lição."

J: "Está bem, tenha cuidado... te quero!" – deu um beijo na bochecha de Quinn que lhe devolveu o gesto com um sorriso.

A loira se sentou no carro e acelerou, deixando sua mãe com o gesto ainda preocupado em seu rosto, mas tratando de esboçar um leve sorriso.

L: "Rachel, Quinn está na porta te esperando já tem um tempo... falta muito?"

R: "Tá... Já vou." – Rachel tratava de terminar de pegar várias coisas de banho quando a loira chegou, pegando ela completamente de improviso.

Chegou um pouco antes do que tinham combinado. A morena saia correndo do banheiro direto para seu quarto aonde pegou a bolsa com sua roupa.

R: "Diga que já vou..." – exclamou para seu pai que a olhava expectante.

L: "Já disse... Por que não estava pronta?"

R: "Já estava pronta... mas ela veio antes do previsto, não me afobe." – respondeu enquanto descia as escadas pulando os degraus de dois em dois.

L: "Vai se matar Rachel... para um pouco!" – recriminou a morena enquanto seguia os passos dela.

R: "Papai, já vou." – se virou para ele e lhe deu uma beijo. "Te quero..."

L: "Cuide-se... e tenham cuidado."

A morena caminhou até a porta de entrada mas justamente antes de abri-la parou.

Voltou o olhar para seu pai para rapidamente abaixar a cabeça.

L: "O que passa Rachel?" – perguntou estranhando.

R: "Papai... eu menti para você." – a morena terminou confessando. "na realidade não vou ver Britt nem Santana, vou só com Quinn..." – suas bochechas começaram a corar enquanto permanecia com o olhar para baixo. "sinto muito."

Leroy esboçou um sorriso ao escutar a confissão de sua filha, algo que já sabia e se sentiu orgulhoso ao comprovar que a garota não podia manter aquela absurda mentira e terminou lhe confessando, demonstrando que sempre era sincera com eles.

L: "Vamos, não faça Quinn esperar..." – o homem se aproximou da porta, abrindo para convidar a morena para que não perdesse mais tempo.

R: "Não fica bravo?"

L: "Não acho que ninguém vai cuidar mais de você do que Quinn, então me deixa mais tranqüilo sabendo que está com ela..."

R: "Te disse que te quero?" – perguntou enquanto esboçava um sorriso e se aproximava do carro.

L: "Hoje ainda não..." – respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

A morena piscou um olho para ele e caminhou até o carro aonde lhe esperava Quinn. Segundos mais tarde o carro desaparecia pela rua dos Berry.

R: "Está bem?" – perguntou a morena.

Q: "Eh... sim, só um pouco cansada." – a voz de Quinn soava um pouco apagada.

Levavam mais de uma hora no carro, durante todo o trajeto tinham conversado de tudo, na realidade Rachel tinha falado tudo e Quinn se limitava a sorrir a concordar com a cabeça cada afirmação que a morena expressava.

R: "Quer que eu dirija?" – perguntou preocupada.

Q: "Não se preocupe...estamos quase chegando."

R: "Aonde?" – perguntou tratando de averiguar o lugar.

Q: "Não vou cair Rachel, é uma surpresa..."

R: "Escuta, não estou cega... sei ler as placas e as indicações, sei que deixamos para trás Fremont. O que importa me dizer exatamente aonde vamos?"

Q: "Pois se eu disser não será uma surpresa..."

R: "Você é desesperante, sabia?"

Q: "Algo mal tenho que ter, né?" – brincou.

R: "Não acho que seja o único..."

Q: "Ah não? Vejamos, que coisas ruim tenho?"

R: "Além do desesperante?"- fez uma pausa. "é cortante, ciumenta de suas coisas e... quando bate faz com muita força."

Q: "Mas isso não é algo ruim..."

R: "Bom, em mim doeu o tapa..." – lembrou da noite do baile de formatura onde a loira bateu em seu rosto. "mesmo que tenha me fascinado o drama que tinha..."

Q: "É algo que me arrependerei o resto de minha vida."

R: "Bom..." – suspirou. "serviu muito."

Q: "E o que vê de bom em mim?" – mudou o fio da conversa após uma breve pausa.

R: "Não acabei com as coisas ruins, hein?" – brincou.

Q: "Eu sei... mas quero que me diga o bom que vê em mim, necessito que me suba o ânimo."

R: "Pois... o bom é tudo em você... a forma em que me olha, a forma que sorri, ver como se preocupa pelos demais sem deixar que ninguém saiba, a forma em que abraça, já disse do seu sorriso?... sim, acho que sim." – sorriu. "também está essa mania sua de ter tudo controlado, menos o que acontece com você, algo que me parece encantador... também está a forma que sorri... nossa, isso já tinha dito." – a loira começou a rir. "Ah sim, tem algo que gosto muito e é que quando come, você olha de uma forma muito engraçada a comida e quando trata de dissimular o riso sai um ruído muito divertido, além do mais quando canta soa mais doce e quando fala é desesperadoramente provocativo e sensual... também beija muito, mas muito bem e seu sorriso é... Ah e gosto quando suas bochechas ficam rosadas e muda o olhar quando algo te envergonha... e não sei... são tantas coisas..."

Q: "Nossa! Estou sem palavras..."

R: "Sim!" – respondeu sorridente. "e que eu não me esqueça... tem um sorriso espetacular!"

A loira não pode evitar voltar a sorrir dessa vez acompanhando o sorriso com suas bochechas incendiadas devido a quantidade de elogios que a morena acabava de lhe dar.

R: "E de mim? O que gosta?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Huuuum... Não vou poder responder."

R: "Por?" – disse decepcionada.

Q: "Por que já chegamos e temos que descer."

A morena voltou o olhar para a estrada e comprovou que já estavam estacionadas. Não tinha visto nada do lugar, só que em frente a elas tinha uma grande mata e uma série de cabanas espalhadas naquele pequeno bosque.

R: "O que é isso?" – perguntava enquanto seguia os passos da loira que se dirigia até uma das cabanas na qual uma placa indicava "Recepção".

Q: "Espere aqui." – indicou a morena para que não entrasse com ela.

Ela fez caso e esperou observando ao redor do lugar. Era incrivelmente belo e sobretudo silencioso. Podia escutar o som dos pássaros e uma leve brisa refrescante que provinha do bosque.

Uns minutos mais tarde Quinn saia da cabana com umas chaves e indicou a Rachel que a seguisse.

Caminharam durante uns minutos e entraram em um pequeno caminho corretamente delimitado por uma cerca de madeira e que entre eles desprendiam grandes árvores que adornavam o lugar.

Após percorrerem vários metros Quinn virou em um cruzamento que se intercalava no sinuoso caminho Rachel ficou petrificada.

Após aquela floresta podia observar uma pequena cabana de madeira, situada em frente a um grande lago que logo pode descobrir.

R: "Esse é o lago Erie?" – perguntou assombrada enquanto buscava um espaço entre as arvores para observar com maior claridade.

A morena confessou para Quinn que o único lugar aonde se banhava no verão era nesse lago, devido ao fato que havia zonas em que a livrava daquela maldita areia que tanto odiava.

A loira já se encontrava em frente a porta da cabana e tratava de abri-la.

Q: "Não é preciso chegar até Cleveland para ver o lago..." – sorria enquanto convidava a morena para entrar na cabana. "Bem vinda a Port Clinton."

R: "Oh Deus!" – exclamou. "isso é precioso."

Diante elas se mostrava um quarto espaçoso, completamente revestido de madeira escura. Uma pequena lareira presidia o lugar, acompanhada de uma sofá.

À direita uma mesa com duas cadeiras e uma pouco mais atrás uma porta dava para um quarto com uma cama de casal. No interior do quarto tinha um pequeno banheiro.

Uma janela deixava entrar a claridade no lugar. Rachel não duvidou em entrar no quarto e afastando a cortina descobriu a porta de cristal, ficando completamente muda ao ver o que aparecia na sua frente.

Uma varanda com duas cômodas cadeiras e ao fundo a imensidão do lago Erie com os reflexos do sol que já se escondia pelo lado oposto da cabana.

Q: "Gostou?" – perguntou a loira enquanto se aproximava da garota que permanecia absorta olhando para o exterior.

R: "Não..."

Q: "Não?" – se assustou.

R: "Não gostei... gostar é algo muito comum para expressar o que sinto agora mesmo, acho que voltei a me apaixonar!"

Q: "Tinha me assustado!" – disse enquanto rodeava a cintura da morena e apoiava sua cabeça sobre os ombros para contemplar o mesmo que Rachel observava.

R: "Quinn..."

Q: "Diga..." – sussurrou.

R: "Já te disse hoje que te amo?"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	48. Lua de mel

**Lua de Mel**

C: "Serviço de quarto." – a voz de um garoto soava atrás da porta da cabana.

Rachel se apressou em abrir. Fazia já uns minutos que Quinn se encontrava no banheiro, tomando uma ducha para colocar o pijama. As duas garotas tinham decidido fazer aquele encontro algo tão especial que jantariam de pijama, da forma mais cômoda possível.

R: "Oh... obrigada!" – respondeu ao ver a mesinha redonda com uma enorme bandeja que continha o jantar daquela noite.

C: "Que tenham um bom jantar!"- a morena observava com curiosidade os pratos.

A loira saia do banheiro pronta. Rachel já tinha preparado tudo na pequena mesa da pequena "cozinha" que ocupava a margem direita da sala principal.

Q: "Tem boa aparência, né?" – a loira se aproximava da mesa tratando de comprovar se estava tudo o que tinha pedido.

R: "Está me acostumando mal, você sabia?"

Q: "Achava que isso era cuidar... não mal criar."

R: "Dois jantares em três dias e os dois cada uma mais romântico que o outro, não sei o que vai deixar para nossa lua de mel." – sorriu.

Quinn buscou o olhar de Rachel após ouvir aquelas palavras.

Q: "Lua de Mel?" – perguntou enquanto se sentava.

R: "Claro..." – seguiu os passos de sua namorada e ocupou seu lugar na mesa.

Q: "Para ter lua de mel tem que se casar antes. Está disposta a se casar comigo?"

R: "Duvido que alguém possa resistir a isso se você pedir com um jantar assim, em um lugar como esse e... com esse pijama que está vestindo." – brincou.

Q: "Levarei em conta." – voltava a sorrir.

Rachel começou a servir o primeiro prato. Salada de brócolis com macarrão vegetal

As duas garotas começaram um tranqüilo jantar, desfrutando daqueles manjares e ambientadas pela tênue luz de uma lamparina que adornava as paredes daquela cabana, dando calor ao local.

R: "Tem algo que tenho que te dizer... e não sei como irá receber."

Q: "Me surpreenda!" – respondeu enquanto soltava o ar.

R: "A viagem para Londres foi adiantada... ou melhor dizendo, não será quando eu pensei que seria."

Q: "Quando será?" – tratou de dissimular seu conhecimento.

R: "Na semana que vem." – disse com um tom de tristeza em seu olhar.

Quinn suspirou.

Q: "Bem... quanto antes você se for, antes voltará." – tinha que se convencer com aquelas palavras.

A loira já sabia que Rachel tinha que ir na quarta-feira da semana seguinte, tinha lhe dito Leroy quando conversaram para tratar sobre o tema da festa, mas Rachel não podia saber que já conhecia aquele dado.

Quinn começava a notar como a despedida se aproximava e o nó em seu peito ia aumentando cada vez mais, mas tinha que ser forte, tinha que estar a altura das circunstancias. Rachel necessitava ver que todos estavam bem para poder ir tranquila e ela não ia ser a primeira a cair. Já teria tempo de se lamentar e desafogar quando ela não estivesse.

R: "Não sabe o que me tranqüiliza ver que você leva assim... está me ajudando muito Quinn. De fato, ainda tenho dúvidas sobre a viagem, mas quando vejo a ilusão que tanto você como meus pais tem, me contagio... lembro que é isso o que estava esperando e consigo forças para poder ir e não me arrepender."

Q: "Já te disse... esse sonho é seu e de todos nós! Se cumprir ele, todos estaremos cumprindo o mesmo sonho também..."

Rachel respirou fundo após aquelas últimas palavras da loira. Cada vez que a escutava dando coragem, sentia como o coração batia mais forte. Os ânimos da loira eram adrenalina no corpo de Rachel.

Começou a se perguntar o que teria acontecido se ao invés dela, seu companheiro tivesse sido Finn. Provavelmente teria se oposto, teria tentado que ela ficasse em Lima durante esse ano e se alegrou ao ver que nesse lugar era Quinn a que estava sentada.

A loira brincava com um dos garfos sobre o prato. Permanecia um tanto quanto ausente.

R: "Em que pensa?" – perguntou ao observar que sua atitude não mudava.

Q: "Penso..." – levantou o olhar. "no diferente que seria tudo se ao invés de estar você sentada aí estivesse Puck... ou Finn..."

R: "Ou Sam." – lembrou-lhe do loiro.

Q: "Dá na mesma... teria sido tão diferente."

R: "É curioso... eu estava pensando o mesmo que você. Estou segura que Finn não me incentivaria a ir como você faz."

Q: "E isso é bom ou ruim?"

R: "Ruim de sua parte... o bom é o que você me diz, igual que meus pais. Está me deixando claro que prefere que eu cumpra com um sonho enquanto você sacrifica isso que sente por mim."

Q: "Isso que sinto por você?" – seu rosto se contorceu. "Por acaso não sabe o que é?"

R: "Eu sei, mas sigo pensando que é tão incrível que alguém como você sinta isso por mim que me é quase impossível assimilar em palavras."

Q: "E assimila de outra maneira?" – se relaxou um pouco.

R: "Assimilo como se deve assimilar o amor... sentindo em mim, sentindo esse carinho, esse cuidado... essa doçura que me dá."

Q: "Bom... pelo menos assim poderá acreditar em mim."

R: "Eu acredito! Mas é difícil explicar como me sinto cada vez que sou consciente desse amor que sente por mim.

Q: "Pois trate de me explicar!"

R: "Não sei Quinn... imagine que Claire Danes cruze com você um dia qualquer no supermercado, se aproxima de você e te diz que sentiu como o cupido a deu uma flechada... e que não pode permitir ir dali sem te convidar para jantar. Como se sentiria?"

Q: "Pois eu me sentiria como me senti quando descobri que o amor da minha vida tornava realidade e que Rachel Berry sentia algo por mim... assim é como me sentiria."

R: "Me compara com Claire?" – perguntou surpreendida.

Q: "Não! Em todo caso, eu compararia ela com você."

R: "Meu sonho... loira, alta, linda, elegante... e uma grande atriz."

Quinn lançou um olhar incompreensivo para a morena.

Q: "Você é estúpida?" – a pergunta soou mais como uma afirmação.

R: "É provável..." – respondeu.

Q: "Se voltar a dizer algo assim na minha frente, te asseguro que vou ficar brava."

R: "Bom, não é para tanto... não disse nada que fosse mentira ou por acaso Claire não é loira, alta, linda..."

Q: "Chega Rachel." – interrompeu. "não me apetece escutar isso." – as palavras da loira tinham tomado uma entonação mais severa e séria.

Quinn estava bastante consciente com o tema dos complexos, apesar de que ela tinha conseguido mudar radicalmente, não aceitava ver como os demais se desprestigiavam e muito menos se era Rachel, quem ela considerava realmente linda.

Rachel não era o protótipo de beleza marcado pela sociedade, mas sem dúvida tinha muito poucas pessoas com o magnetismo que ela possuía. Não necessitava ser alta, nem muito elegante, nem ter olhos claros ou um nariz perfeito. Rachel era um turbilhão apesar de sua estatura, tinha um corpo perfeito, sua pele era firme, seus olhos o mais expressivos que tinha visto em toda sua vida, um sorriso que alegrava até o mais triste e um coração enorme. Quem poderia ser mais bela do que Rachel?

R: "Você está bem?" – Rachel voltava a observar a loira. "Não quero que fique mal por esse comentário."

Q: "Não se preocupe... penso te ignorar quando disser algo assim."

R: "O que acontece com a comida?"

Q: "O que?" – a loira levantou o olhar do prato sem compreender.

R: "Não sei... leva um tempo sem provar um pouco e só se limita a brincar com o macarrão."

Q: "Ah! Não, não acontece nada, é só que... não tenho muita fome."

R: "É pelo que acabo de dizer?"

Q: "Não... na verdade é que o apetite se foi de repente. Acho que vou passar para a sobremesa diretamente." – disse enquanto apontava uma pequena tigela de frutas picadas, xarope de morango e um pouco de chantilly por cima que deixou uma imagem espetacular.

R: "Tem que estar, ótimo." – ressaltou ao contemplar o recipiente. "eu acho que também vou pular o segundo prato e vou direto para a sobremesa." – a morena umedeceu seus lábios com sua língua.

Quinn desenhou um sorriso em seu rosto ao observar aquele gesto.

Q: "Não acha que faz muito calor aqui?" – se moveu inquieta na cadeira.

R: "Hummm... eu estou muito bem... você sente calor?"

Q: "Sim!" – afirmou enquanto mexia em sua camiseta tratando de provocar um pouco de ar entre seu corpo e a roupa.

R: "Tenho uma idéia." – a morena se levantou da mesa e se dirigiu até o quarto aonde abriu a porta da pequena varanda. Após aquele gesto se virou para a cama e tirou com um puxão o edredom que a cobria, para deixá-lo cair sobre o chão da varanda.

R: "Venha!" – buscava a mão de Quinn para segurá-la e fazer com que a seguisse, enquanto se encarregava da pequena tigela de frutas.

R: "Deus... Quinn, você está fervendo." – parou ao sentir o calor que desprendia a mão da loira. "Se sente mal?" – perguntou preocupada.

Q: "O que? Não, estou bem... é só que tenho calor." – respondeu empurrando a garota para que seguisse caminhando até o quarto.

R: "Aqui está melhor, verdade?" – exclamou enquanto se sentava sobre a manta que jazia no chão da varanda.

Q: "Muito melhor." – agradecia a genial idéia da garota.

R: "E poderemos ver as estrelas..." – disse levantando o olhar para o escuro céu que as cobria.

Q: "Deixa de estrelas e me dê a sobremesa." – estava impaciente.

R: "Ei... se tranqüilize." – esquivou a mão de Quinn que tratava de lhe tirar a tigela. "temos que dividir."

Q: "E como vamos fazer?" – a loira se aproximou ainda mais da morena.

Quinn acoplou suas pernas ao redor do quadril de Rachel, que diante aquele gesto não pode mais que imitá-lo e entrelaçar suas pernas da mesma forma.

Ambas ficaram de frente para a outra.

R: "Um pedacinho para você... outro para mim." – disse enquanto começava a olhar para as frutas.

Q: "Está bem... mas eu quero morango." – respondeu sem tirar o olhar da tigela.

R: "Hum... o que acha se a gente brincar?"

Q: "Brincar... com frutas... O que é que passa pela sua cabecinha?" – deu uma pequena e divertida batidinha na cabeça da morena.

R: "Não pense bobeira... é um jogo que fará com que repartamos melhor as frutas..."

Q: "Vejamos."

R: "Você fecha os olhos e eu te dou um pedaço sem que você veja... e tem que adivinhar o que é... e depois faz o mesmo comigo. O que acha?"

Q: "Perfeito... comece." – respondeu enquanto fechava os olhos com força, mostrando uma divertida expressão que provocou o riso da morena.

R: "Huuum... temos um problema."

Q: "Qual?" – perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

R: "Não pegamos o garfo."

Q: "Eu não vou me mexer agora e tão pouco você... então utilize os dedos." – seguia com o rosto levantado e os olhos fortemente fechados.

R: "Está bem... lá vai..." – pegou um pequeno pedaço e o aproximou dos lábios da loira que ao sentir abriu a boca, prendendo o pedaço com os mesmos.

Q: "Huuuum!" – mastigava. "isso é..." – abriu os olhos. "melão?"

R: "Siiiim!" – exclamou entusiasmada.

Q: "Quero meu prêmio."

R: "Não tem prêmios."

Q: "Mas eu quero o meu prêmio."

R: "Hum... que tal... isso?" – se aproximou dos lábios da loira aonde deixou um doce e sensual beijo.

Q: "Hum... gostei! Minha vez, feche os olhos."

Rachel obedeceu e esperou que a loira colocasse um pedaço de fruta sobre seus lábios.

R: "Morango."

Q: "Beijo?"

R: "Agora..." – ordenou.

O jogo começou como algo divertido, mas conforme iam descobrindo a fruta, os beijos foram se tornando mais sensuais, mais passionais.

R: "Se continuar me beijando assim, vou deixar de lado a fruta e vou servir o meu próprio."

Q: "Minha vez..." – esqueceu as últimas palavras da morena enquanto terminava de saborear esse último beijo recebido por sua garota.

Quinn fechava os olhos.

Rachel segurou a tigela, só faltavam um par de pedaços de morango e um pequeno de melancia. Duvidou entre qual escolher e nesse momento roçou o dedo no chantilly que permanecia intacto no centro na tigela. Seu dedo ficou cheio do doce creme e um sorriso travesso se apoderou da morena.

Lentamente aproximou seu dedo dos lábios de Quinn que voltavam a se abrir ao sentir o roce.

A língua da loira foi a primeira a sentir que aquilo não era um pedaço de fruta, mas o dedo da morena.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Rachel ao sentir a suavidade do roce da língua da loira sobre a ponta de seu dedo, ficando com aquele resto de chantilly em seus lábios.

Q: "Isso é maravilhoso... não há dúvidas, é sua pele!"

Rachel aproximou seus lábios da boca de Quinn sem afastar o dedo dela e deu um beijo que correspondia ao prêmio. Um beijo que parecia colocar fim ao jogo e que começava com outro muito diferente ao que ambas desejavam jogar, mas Quinn não estava disposta a se deixar levar tão facilmente e muito menos depois de que fosse Rachel a que mudasse as regras.

Q: "Feche os olhos... é sua vez." – sussurrou enquanto se separava com dificuldade dos lábios de sua garota.

Rachel obedeceu sem muita resistência. É certo que desejava deixar de lado aquilo para perder a cabeça com ela, mas aquele jogo estava sendo algo demasiado suculento para abandonar.

Q: "Pronta?"

Rachel concordou com os olhos fechados e um provocativo sorriso em seu rosto.

Quinn tomou a vingança, encheu seu dedo com o xarope de morango que ficava aderido a tigela e passou sobre seus lábios. Não teve que mexer muito, a morena estava a escassos polegares de seu rosto.

Quinn aproximou seus lábios dos da morena que ao sentir o calor, deixava sair suavemente a língua para percorrer docemente a silhueta da boca da garota.

Após um primeiro caminho, saboreou com intensidade a acidez do xarope, deixando escapar um e outro sussurro. Não precisou esperar mais.

A loira perdeu o controle, deixou a tigela de lado e se atracou com força ao pescoço da morena para se afundar em seus lábios.

Rachel fez o mesmo entrelaçando suas mãos com o cabelo da loira. O beijo tinha pegado forma. Tinha passado de ser um sensual roce de lábios a um apaixonado duelo para ver quem aproveitava mais da outra.

Quinn puxou o corpo da morena, fazendo com que essa se sentasse sobre suas pernas. As mãos se perdiam entre carícias enquanto permaneciam em uma contínua batalha de beijos.

Uma batalha que abandonou a loira para se deixar levar pela atração que sentia ao contemplar o pescoço da morena em frente a seus olhos. Os beijos que antes perdiam-se em sua boca, foram se repartindo pela mandíbula de Rachel e descendo pela perfeita curva que marcava seu pescoço até chegar a clavícula que aparecia sensualmente marcada.

Rachel levantava sua cabeça, permitindo que a loira tivesse acesso a qualquer canto e que pudesse preenchê-lo a base de beijos e carícias.

R: "A final...é verdade que irá me mostrar as estrelas." – sussurrou enquanto abria seus olhos para contemplar o imenso céu.

Quinn não respondeu, se limitou a tirar a camiseta que cobria a parte superior de sua garota, deixando descoberto o peito que estava coberto por um provocativo sutiã preto que tinha sua abertura na parte dianteira central, justamente entre ambos os peitos.

A loira parou sua respiração ao descobrir aquele detalhe e da forma mais simples e sensual, abriu o pequeno fecho deixando descoberto o peito da morena.

Seus olhos contemplaram em conjunto todo o corpo que se mostrava diante seus olhos, começando pelo umbigo, se perdendo no peito e seguindo o caminho ascendente até contemplar os olhos da garota que abandonava por um instante o céu para lhe devolver o olhar.

Parou o caminho de beijos para percorrer com sua mão direita toda a silhueta da garota, enquanto que com a esquerda segurava com força a cintura, a atraindo para ela.

Colocou seu dedo sobre os lábios da morena e essa deixou um leve beijo sobre ele.

Lentamente foi desenhando o caminho, seguiu o perfil de sua mandíbula para se deixar cair pelo pescoço até a clavícula, aonde se entreteve desenhando cada sulco, lentamente foi chegando até o peito, o qual foi rodeando suavemente, provocando de maneira tão sutil que a morena não pode deixar escapar um esmagador suspiro. Sem dar tempo, foi acariciando a barriga até chegar no quadril.

Aquele osso marcado em seu quadril a deixava louca.

Rachel se estremecia e começava a perder a paciência, abaixando sua cabeça para acoplar seus lábios aos da loira que sentiu aquele beijo imprevisto como o tiro de partida para tomar o corpo da morena como quisesse.

A mão de Quinn caiu até a coxa da jovem para que em um gesto rápido e efetivo, colocar-se entre as pernas da garota por um dos buracos do mini short de pijama que ela vestia.

Quinn sentiu o calor e a umidade que desprendia a morena naquela zona e o delírio começou a se apoderar dela.

Sentia que sua cabeça dava voltas. Rachel há tempos tinha começado um vai e vem sobre suas pernas que a mantinha em outra galáxia. Movimento que aumentou ao sentir a pressão da mão da loira sobre seu centro.

O som do celular foi escutado no quarto.

R: "Não pare agora..." – implorou Rachel ao escutar a música.

Q: "É um alarme...deixa que toque."

Parecia que tudo estivesse preparado, a cena das duas garotas sentadas no chão da varanda, rodeadas de estrelas e o escuro lago que desprendia algumas faíscas provocadas pela lua, o calor do ambiente, o calor dos corpos, o desejo entre ambas e aquele envolvente aroma que começava a inundá-las se via perfeitamente acoplados pela música de Marvim Gaye e aquele lendário Sexual Healing que fazia disparar ainda mais a imaginação e o desejo entre elas.

A mão de Quinn foi afastando magistralmente a calcinha da morena até roçar com a ponta se seus dedos a pela da garota, que estremecia ao sentir aquele primeiro contato.

_Ooh baby, now let's get down tonigh_

_ Baby I'm hot just like an oven_

_I need some lovin'_

A loira começou a acariciar lentamente, desenhando pequenos círculos ao redor daquele pequeno ponto que fazia enlouquecer a morena.

_Makes me feel so fine_

_ Helps to relieve my mind_

_ Sexual Healing baby, is good for me_

Os suspiros da jovem foram se transformando em pequenos gemidos, gemidos cheios de sensualidade que tratavam de escapar de sua garganta da forma mais baixa possível.

Rachel pedia mais, aquelas carícias da loira sobre aquela zona não faziam mais do que provocá-la ainda mais, algo que Quinn notava perfeitamente, não só com o movimento da garota, mas pela intensidade e a umidade que alcançava aquela parte de seu corpo.

R: "Entra por favor..." – quase exigiu a morena que deixava cair sua cabeça e apoiava sua testa contra a de Quinn ao mesmo tempo que rodeava seu pescoço com seus braços.

R: "Entra..." – sussurrou entre gemidos.

Quinn não tardou em acatar as ordens de sua garota e suavemente entrou no corpo da morena, provocando que de seus lábios saísse uma sensual exalação que a deixou sem respiração.

O movimento da morena sincronizava a perfeição com o ritmo daquela sensual canção que tocava de fundo.

Quinn se via parcialmente limitada para poder se mover dentro da garota. A postura não era a melhor para que pudesse tomar as rédeas e fez uma tentativa para trocar de posição.

Algo que Rachel se negou.

R: "Fique quieta!" – pediu enquanto a loira permanecia em seu interior. "deixa comigo..."

Quinn a observou um pouco confusa quando começou a sentir o movimento da garota sobre sua mão.

Era Rachel a que se encarregava de levar o ritmo que necessitava com seu próprio corpo enquanto Quinn permanecia absorta sentindo como seus dedos se perdiam no interior da garota sem poder escapar.

Aquele vai e vem da cintura e o calor de seu corpo estavam começando a incomodar Quinn, que com o estranho mal estar que se via submetida sua cabeça, uniu a ele um suor frio que escapava por suas costas, lhe provocando um prolongado calafrio no resto do corpo que Rachel inclusive chegou a sentir.

R: "Está bem?" – as palavras ficavam fundidas em gemidos.

Q: "Melhor do que nunca." – mentiu tratando de não desconcentrar a morena que não perdia a intensidade do movimento.

Q: "E você princesa? Está bem?" – sussurrou.

R: "Estarei melhor..." – os suspiros interrompiam. "...em uns segundos..." – gemeu enquanto voltava a beijar a loira.

Rachel parecia querer levar Quinn para sempre, o movimento cada vez mais rápido e intenso, fazia que os corpos de ambas se unissem tanto que apenas podia passar o ar entre elas.

R: "Quinn..." – gemeu com seus lábios grudados aos da loira.

Um exasperante gemido escapou de sua boca e o balançar de sua cintura começou a ceder até quase parar.

Quinn tirou sua mão do meio das pernas da garota e ambas se fundiram em um abraço.

As respirações se intercalavam. A música tinha deixado de tocar e só o som do vento sobre o imenso lago era escutado.

Durante uns minutos permaneceram abraçadas, recuperando o fôlego. Não houve palavras, só aquele momento de paz, de amor, de carinho entre as duas.

R: "Está doente, verdade?" – perguntou sem separar seu rosto dos ombros da loira.

Q: "O que?" – perguntou um pouco desconcertada.

R: "Está fervendo e..." – separou a cabeça do ombro para observar o rosto da loira. "está um pouco pálida."

Q: "Não se preocupe..." – sorriu. "deve ser essa umidade, faz com que minha pressão abaixe."

R: "Está enjoada?"

Q: "Não... só as vezes me dói um pouco a cabeça, mas não se preocupe, estou bem. E tenho vontade de tudo essa noite..." – se aproximou deixando um beijo no queixo da garota.

R: "Venha..." – a morena se levantou e segurando a loira, a ajudou a se levantar do chão para caminhar até o quarto e a convidar para deitarem na cama.

Q: "Rachel... estou bem, ok? Não quero parar..."

R: "Quem disse que vamos parar?"

A morena se perdeu no quarto deixando a loira sozinha na cama, apenas uns segundos depois apareceu com um copo de água, ao que dava pequenos goles.

R: "Creio que é melhor que beba um pouco de água..." – sugeria enquanto se aproximava lentamente da cama.

Q: "Não é sede de água que sinto precisamente."

R: "Beba!" – a morena se sentou por cima de Quinn que permanecia deitada de barriga pra cima.

Q: "Para que tanto interesse?" – perguntou enquanto pegava o copo e o aproximava da boca.

R: "Vai necessitar... sua garganta tem que estar clara e bem cuidada..."

Q: "Para que?" – voltava a perguntar após uma golada.

R: "Gosto da sua voz..." – a morena se deixou cair sobre o ventre da loira deixando vários beijos. "... e quero escutá-la nitidamente." – voltava a deixar vários beijos mais.

Quinn se incorporou um pouco ao sentir aquilo, mas rapidamente foi obrigada a deitar-se completamente.

R: "Isso é coisa minha!" – exclamou.

Não houve tempo para esperar. Rachel mandava e Quinn se deixava levar.

A morena estava desejosa de poder desfrutar o corpo nu da garota e foi a desvestindo sem que a loira tivesse que fazer praticamente nada.

Sua cabeça seguia girando, aquele mal estar que começou a sentir no jantar a sacudia constantemente, mas aquela posição completamente relaxada e com Rachel lhe dando carícias por todo o corpo a fazia se esquecer de tudo.

Rachel sabia, notava a expressão da loira, sabia que não estava em plenas condições e sabendo que não ia dar por vencida tão facilmente optou por tomar as rédeas e deixar que Quinn simplesmente desfrutasse.

Isso foi exatamente o que começou a fazer, a loira deixava escapar um gemido por cada beijo, cada roce de língua que Rachel deixava em seu corpo, já completamente nu.

A morena tinha optado por eliminar seu short de pijama, porém deixou que sua calcinha continuasse colocada. Algo que enlouquecia Quinn. Mesmo que se sentisse completamente frenética ao ver sua garota integramente nua, aquela visão que tinha da morena a deixava sem ar. A cabeça da garota estava a altura de seu umbigo, desde sua posição podia observar as costas de Rachel com sensuais movimentos e aquela calcinha que fazia par com o sutiã que antes teve a oportunidade de tirar. Tão pouco passou por alto que dali podia observar, mesmo que um pequeno pedaço, a tatuagem que a morena tinha nas costas.

Rachel parou, sua respiração chegava ao centro da loira que começava a se desesperar por sentir a morena ali.

R: "Quinn..." – sussurrou. "Quero que cante!"

A loira levantou sua cabeça para se encontrar com os olhos da morena que esperavam impacientes na altura de sua pelve.

Q: "Cantar?" – perguntou quase sem voz.

R: "Quero que me cante o que vai sentindo..." – a morena roçou com sua língua a região inguinal da loira fazendo com que ela voltasse a deixar cair sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

Q: "Será melhor que você me inspire..."

R: "Trato feito!"

Rachel voltava a roçar com sua língua, foi intercalando ambas pernas, se aproximando lentamente e de forma sugestiva até o centro. Queria que aquilo durasse toda a vida, se sentia tão bem se perdendo naquela zona que por uns minutos permanecia ausente aos suspiros e gemidos da loira.

Q: "_Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop. __Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss."_

Aquela frase saiu ritmicamente de Quinn e Rachel saiu do estado ausente em que se encontrava.

Q: "_Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed."_

A morena sorriu, a loira estava cantando a duras penas. Entre aqueles deliciosos suspiros se escapavam estrofes daquela mítica canção chamada Push It, que a morena conhecia perfeitamente.

Rachel obedeceu, começou a beijar justamente em cima de seu centro, deixando de lado aquele jogo que fazia intercalando roces em cada uma das pernas da loira.

Logo foi abrindo passagem até chegar a acariciar com a língua aquele pequeno ponto que ressurgia extremamente proeminente e que com cada roce fazia enlouquecer a loira.

Q: "_Girl... you really got me...going!_

…You got me so…I…don't know what I'm doing_"_

Rachel acelerava ao escutar como a voz de Quinn se fazia cada vez mais sugestiva, mais sensual. Sua língua jogava, marcava círculos ao redor daquela pequena loucura que ativava todos os sentidos da loira.

Quinn não conseguia se concentrar no ritmo da música, sua cabeça tinha conseguido girar mais rápido ainda do que pensava e inclusive chegou a temer por perder a consciência. Rachel a estava levando a loucura, não conseguia pausar sua respiração e suas pernas começaram a sentir um breve tremor. Sua cintura tomava vida própria, levantando-se, se separando do colchão e deixando mais espaço para que Rachel conseguisse o que ninguém até agora tinha conseguido em seu corpo. Perder todo o controle dele.

As mãos da loira lutavam por encontrar algo a que segurar, a morena segurava sua cintura sem separar seus lábios do meio de suas pernas. Optou PR tampar a boca com a mão direita provocando que seus dentes mordessem seu punho enquanto que a mão esquerda se debatia para destroçar o lençol ou mantê-lo intacto. De qualquer maneira Quinn convulsionava cada vez que a morena lambia, beijava ou chupava o seu centro.

Q: "_Push it... push it real good!"_

Apenas terminou aquela frase e deixou escapar um gemido que foi escutado em toda cabana e que provocou o êxtase na morena.

Sentia o pulso da garota sobre seus lábios, sentia as palpitações e o posterior relaxamento no corpo de Quinn, que caiu vencida sobre o colchão.

A loira não tinha forças para se mover, o suor começava de novo a aparecer sobre sua pele e a palidez de seu rosto contrastava com o rubor de suas bochechas e seus lábios. Mantinha os olhos fechados, respirando pausadamente enquanto Rachel percorria o caminho de volta para seu rosto deixando vários beijos repartidos pelo corpo fervendo da garota.

R: "Está bem?" – sussurrou enquanto se acomodava junto a loira.

A garota se virou de lado permitindo que a morena ficasse nas suas costas, a abraçando enquanto apoiava sua cabeça sobre os ombros.

Q: "Me abraça!" – murmurou.

Rachel rodeou com mais ânsia o corpo de sua namorada e deixou um terno beijo sobre o ombro dela, antes de apoiar sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

Q: "Não me deixe nunca..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	49. O gene Berry

**O gene Berry**

O som de um telefone era escutado no quarto. As garotas dormiam prazerosamente na mesma posição que tinham conciliado o sono na noite anterior.

Quinn de lado e Rachel nas suas costas enquanto a rodeava com seus braços.

Permaneciam nuas, cobertas apenas pelo fino lençol.

R: "Quinn?" – sussurrava a morena ao escutar o som.

A loira dormia profundamente sem prestar atenção na ligação. Rachel levantou sua cabeça buscando o aparelho, se encontrava em cima do criado mudo ao seu lado.

R: "Quinn, estão te ligando." – voltou a sussurrar com um fio de voz.

Por fim a loira reagiu se movendo com dificuldade.

Q: "Desligue ele." – respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

Rachel tinha pegado o celular da loira e tratava de averiguar o nome da pessoa que ousava acordá-las aquela manhã.

R: "Bette...Porter!" – leu em voz alta enquanto se esforçava por abrir completamente os olhos.

Quinn se virou ao escutar o nome e tirou o telefone das mãos dela. A ligação parou enquanto a loira olhava a tela tratando de acordar completamente.

R: "Quem é Bette Porter?" – perguntou ao ver a reação da garota.

Q: "É uma longa história." – disse enquanto continuava olhando para o celular. "tenho que ligar pra ela." – pensou em voz alta.

R: "É tão urgente?" – sentia curiosidade.

Quinn saiu de baixo do lençol e abandonou a cama para caminhar pelo quarto de um lado a outro.

Rachel sorria. A loira não tinha percebido que andava completamente nua pelo quarto e a morena não perdia detalhe da cena.

A luz do dia entrava pela janela.

Q: "Acha que pareço recém-acordada?" – perguntou enquanto aclarava a voz.

R: "Está recém-acordada!" – respondeu sem deixar de observar o corpo da jovem.

Q: "Rachel, são onze horas da manhã. Que imagem vou passar se ela se dá conta de que durmo até tão tarde?"

R: "Mas pode me explicar quem é tão importante para que tenha que ligar de volta e querer dar uma impressão tão 'perfeita'?"

Q: "A diretora do Museu de Arte Contemporânea de Los Angeles...acha pouco?"

R: "Bette Porter..." – murmurou. Acabava de lembrar do cartão que encontrou na mala de viagem de Quinn.

Q: "Sim, Bette Porter..." – voltava a responder enquanto apertava o botão de chamar.

Rachel ficou em silencio ao ver como a loira aproximava o telefone de seu ouvido e esperava os toques da ligação.

Q: "Alô, a Senhora Porter? Sim, sou Quinn Fabray, lembra-se de mim? Muito bem obrigada... e você?... Ah...ok, Bette...sim, perdão, te liguei ontem mas me atendeu um garoto... sim James... Sinto não ter ligado antes, tinha coisas pendentes que acabei esquecendo por completo."

Rachel tratava de averiguar a conversa completa que mantinha com aquela mulher, mas Quinn percebeu em um dos trajetos que fazia dentro do quarto. A morena não tirava o olho de cima dela e decidiu sair para a sala, fechando a porta que separava os locais.

Rachel quis respeitar a privacidade de Quinn, ainda sentindo uma imensa curiosidade e decidiu entrar no chuveiro enquanto a garota terminava.

Uns dez minutos esteve embaixo do chuveiro quando decidiu voltar para o quarto para se deparar com Quinn, que deitada na cama voltava a fechar seus olhos tratando de recuperar o sono.

R: "O que faz?" – se acomodou ao lado da garota. "Continua com sono?"

Quinn entreabriu os olhos. Deitada de barriga para cima e com o lençol a cobrindo delicadamente com os braços e as pernas esticadas, ocupava quase a totalidade da cama.

Q: "Creio que hoje poderia dormir todo o dia."

R: "Posso te acompanhar?" – perguntou divertida.

Q: "Venha aqui!" – sussurrou enquanto levantava os braços esperando a morena.

Rachel se desfez da toalha que a cobria e se colocou embaixo do lençol, se acomodando sobre o corpo de Quinn enquanto a abraçava delicadamente.

Q: "Seu cheiro..." – disse como sussurro.

Rachel apoiou sua cabeça sobre o peito da loira e abraçava sua cintura com ambos os braços.

Durante um largo tempo permaneceram abraçadas, uma sobre a outra, completamente nuas e em silencio, só a respiração podia ser ouvida no quarto e com algum e outro suspiro.

Nenhuma das duas queriam abandonar aquele momento. Rachel tratava de continuar o ritmo das batidas do coração de sua garota. Batidas que se aceleravam cada vez que a loira emitia um suspiro com mais força. Enquanto Quinn agradecia o calor que desprendia a morena sobre sua pele. Não sentia frio, mas sentia esse calor como o melhor dos presentes.

Voltavam a tirar as duas desse embelezamento o som do telefone. Dessa vez a ligação foi curta, apenas pode-se ouvir um toque.

R: "Pode me explicar por que todo mundo está conspirando para nos incomodar?" – perguntou sem se separar do corpo da garota.

Q: "Tem ciúmes?" – murmurou enquanto voltava a observar o celular.

A ligação perdida era de Finn, após uns segundos apareceu uma mensagem de texto.

**Puck, Sam e eu estaremos na festa. Senti sua falta...**

Q: "Beijos Finn?" – murmurou surpreendida.

R: "O que? Quem é?"

A morena não tinha conseguido escutar o nome do garoto.

Q: "Eh... não, nada."

Aquela mensagem tinha deixado um pouco deslocada Quinn. Haviam semanas que não sabia nada do garoto e o último que soube foi que esteve com Rachel em Chicago.

Q: "Rach..." – soou doce. "Sabe algo do pessoal?"

R: "Que pessoal?" – perguntou calmamente.

Q: "Quem pode ser? Tina, Mike, Puck...Finn." – deixou cair o nome do garoto por último.

R: "Não, não voltei a vê-los desde que tivemos o jantar de despedida."

Q: "Mas Finn você viu... né?"

R: "Eh...sim, o Finn sim." – tratou de não dar importância, mas suspeitava que a loira buscasse alguma informação.

Q: "E como foi a viagem para Chicago?" – perguntou sem muita curiosidade.

Rachel separou pela primeira vez a cabeça do peito da loira para lhe lançar um olhar.

R: "Agora te interessa Finn?"

Q: "Não, mas faz muito tempo que não sei nada de ninguém e... não sei, já que você esteve com ele."

R: "Pois imagino que está como sempre, creio que ia trabalhar na oficina do pai de Kurt."

Q: "Aconteceu algo entre você?" – foi direta.

Rachel se separou do peito da garota para observar seu rosto.

R: "O que?" – perguntou confusa.

Q: "Isso... Que se aconteceu algo em Chicago?"

R: "Por que tanto interesse? Já te disse que estivemos com meus pais e que só foram um par de dias." – a morena se separou por completo de Quinn, abandonando a cama.

Q: "Não me refiro a que se aconteceu algo intimo entre os dois, já sei que não, mas... imagino que conversaram de algo, não sei... me parece estranho que Finn não tenha te ligado durante toda a viagem."

R: "Decidimos ficar como amigos." – a seriedade no gesto de Rachel mostrava o desconforto que sentia ao falar daquele tema.

Q: "Não entendo porque ficou tão séria." – a loira deixava a cama.

R: "Não estou séria, é só que... não vejo sentido algum que conversamos aqui agora sobre Finn, nem tem motivo."

Q: "Está bem." – se aproximou da porta do banheiro. "esqueça, vou tomar banho."

A atitude das garotas tinha mudado radicalmente. Rachel pela primeira vez em dias sentia que seu humor se transformava e por muito que tentasse contestar vendo o lugar aonde estavam, lhe era impossível. Não entendia porque aquele simples comentário de Quinn a caiu tão mal. Ela não tinha nada que esconder, já lhe disse que entre ela e Finn não aconteceu nada em Chicago, mesmo que fosse certo que o garoto tentou algo mais, mas não acreditava que tivesse que contar a ela esse detalhe e muito menos agora que ela ia embora e a deixava sozinha no colégio aonde ambos teriam que compartilhar os ensaios e as aulas.

Se Quinn se interasse daquela estupidez, não veria Finn da mesma forma. Não veria o garoto que teve que escolher entre elas e terminou sem nenhuma, não veria um possível amigo, veria o garoto que aproveitando que dormiam juntas tentou ter uma aproximação com sua namorada.

Por sua vez Quinn tratava de não pensar muito naquela resposta duvidosa de sua namorada. Sabia que algo tinha acontecido, conhecia Finn, o conhecia melhor que ninguém e aquela mensagem lhe dizendo que sinta saudades dela era sintoma de que teve um grande fiasco com Rachel. Quando algo não lhe saia bem, ele buscava o que mais perto estivesse e nesse caso era ela.

Tudo batia, algo teve que acontecer com Rachel para que o garoto voltasse a colocar sua mira sobre ela.

Q: "Estive pensando que poderíamos almoçar no lago."

Quinn tinha terminado de tomar banho e se vestir no quarto enquanto Rachel permanecia na varanda, contemplando a paisagem que se estendia diante ela.

R: "Como queira..." – respondeu sem olhar para a garota.

Q: "Te passa algo?"

R: "Não."

Q: "Tá."

Quinn não estava com muita paciência com aquela brigas repentinas, igual que não tinha com os ciúmes sem motivo aparente. A atitude da morena lhe confirmava cada vez mais que entre ela e Finn tinha ocorrido algo.

A loira fez uma ligação para a recepção reservando uma cesta de piquenique para poder levar o almoço. Tinham que esperar quase 40 minutos até que tivesse pronto e a tensão entre ambas era evidente. Enquanto Rachel continuava imersa em seus pensamentos na varanda, Quinn buscava roupa na sua mala. Não suportava estar assim, seu próprio orgulho a estava martirizando e Rachel parecei não ter intenção de suavizar as coisas.

Q: "Vamos?" – perguntou do outro lado do local.

Rachel reagiu e seguiu os passos da loira até a cabana restaurante aonde tinham preparado a cesta. Dalí desceram pelo caminho que no daí anterior tinham pegado e voltaram a se perder entre as árvores até chegar a um pequeno local que dava diretamente para o lago.

Q: "Acha bom aqui?" – perguntou indicando um lugar mais afastado.

A zona não estava vazia, vários casais desfrutavam já do piquenique.

R: "Aonde você disser..."

Q: "Rachel, pode parar já?" – Quinn se cansou de falar sozinha.

Abriu a cesta e tirou uma manta que colocou no chão. Rachel se sentou enquanto ajudava a loira a tirar a comida.

R: "Sinto muito..." – falou por fim. "não sei porque, mas me mudou o humor."

Q: "Se é pelo que te perguntei de Finn, te peço que esqueça."

As garotas já tinham começado a degustar a comida.

R: "Não... sim na realidade, tem razão, não tinha que ter ficado assim, mas..." – fez uma pausa.

Q: "Mas o que? Já te disse que esqueça..."

R: "Quinn, não pensava que fosse necessário te dizer isso, nem tão pouco creio que seja lógico que te conte porque sei que pode te fazer mal."

Q: "Rachel, está me assustando."

R: "Sim, ocorreu algo entre Finn e eu."

Q: "Algo? A que se refere com algo?"

R: "Finn pensou que eu queria chegar até o fim com ele." – Rachel não olhava para Quinn enquanto confessava.

Q: "Mentiu pra mim?"

R: "Não, só omiti esse fato."

Q: "Mas... chegou...?"

R: "Não..." – interrompeu sem permitir que a loira terminasse de formular aquela pergunta. "te disse que Finn tentou, mas eu não deixei. Não quero que leve a mal isso, não quero que lhe trate mal ou de qualquer forma por uma estupidez como essa."

Q: "Duas coisas. Primeiro: por que ficou assim se considera que foi uma estupidez?"

R: "Porque eu o considero uma estupidez mas não sabia como você iria levar isso e detestava a idéia de que ficaria brava por isso ou brigasse com ele agora que eu não vou estar."

Q: "Segundo: Por que iria ficar brava ao saber que Rachel Berry prefere se meter em minha cama antes do que na de qualquer quarterback da equipe de futebol americano?" – sorriu.

Rachel recobrou o sorriso por fim ai escutar aquela pergunta de sua namorada. Uma pergunta que se respondia por si só.

R: "Não prefiro me meter na sua cama... o que desejo é que você faça na minha."

Os olhares cúmplices voltavam a aparecer entre as duas enquanto devoravam aqueles sanduíches que tinham preparado a elas.

R: "A que horas voltamos?"

Q: "Umas cinco ou seis..."

R: "E o que vamos fazer essa noite?"

Q: "Não sei." – tratou de pensar em alguma desculpa. "só sei do que gostaria de fazer agora mesmo." – lançou um olhar sobre o lago.

R: "O que deseja?" – perguntou curiosa.

Q: "Me banhar... pena que deixei o biquini em casa."

R: "Não necessitamos de biquini..." – a morena olhou para os dois lados comprovando que as únicas pessoas que tinham no lugar eram dois casais e permaneciam o suficientemente afastados e alheios a elas para perceberem o que estava a ponto de fazer.

R: "Vamos..." – exclamou enquanto se desvestia rapidamente e ficava de roupa intima diante uma surpreendida Quinn que a olhava boquiaberta.

Q: "O que faz? Está louca?" – olhava para todos os lados.

R: "Louca por você." – se levantou rapidamente e correu até o lago que se encontrava a escassos metros das duas.

Com um pulo afundou na água, voltando rapidamente para a superfície com um enorme sorriso.

R: "Vamos Quinn, demonstre que você também está louca por mim..."

A loira não podia acreditar no que acabava de ver e após voltar a confirmar que as únicas pessoas que tinha no lugar estavam completamente afastadas, se desfez da camiseta e da saia que vestia para correr até o lago.

Rachel sorria ao ver a loira de roupa intima com um pouco de vergonha em seu rosto mas sem parar seu trajeto.

Se lançou a escassos metros da morena que esperava com impaciência voltar a vê-la permanecer na superfície da água.

Q: "Está gelada!" – exclamou nadando até Rachel.

R: "Eu sei, é uma das coisas que mais gosto desse lugar."

Q: "Está completamente louca, sabia?"

R: "Na piscina de Ashley..." – se aproximou da loira. "fiquei com uma vontade de que você descesse para tomar banho comigo aquela noite." – rodeou a cintura da garota com seus braços.

Q: "Por isso ficou nua?" – perguntou lembrando a cena. "queria me provocar?"

R: "Mais ou menos... na realidade não sabia que estava me olhando até que entrei na piscina." – tratavam de se manter na superfície.

Q: "Pena que estamos em um lugar público..." – a loira mordia o lábio.

R: "O que quer fazer?"

Q: "Tudo o que não está permitido fazer." – sorriu.

R: "Tem algo que sempre quis fazer em um lugar como esse."

Q: "Me conte." – se aproximou ainda mais de sua namorada.

R: "Você aguenta bem a respiração embaixo da água?"

Quinn sorriu, não teve que responder nada, com um simples olhar Rachel soube que estava disposta a fazer e sem tempo para pensar ambas se afundaram se encontrando embaixo da água e se fundindo em um beijo.

Foi mágico, os corpos nadavam em espiral enquanto sentiam os lábios unidos delicadamente quentes.

A respiração começava a ser necessária e foi Quinn que abraçando a morena se impulsionou até sair na borda sem deixar nenhum momento de beijar os lábios de sua garota, que uma vez fora se atracava com força em seu pescoço.

Agora sim podia sentir o sabor uma da outra, agora sim sentiam como esse calor se convertia em um sensual e ardente beijo. Não paravam, as pernas em contínuo movimento não permitiam que os corpos se afundassem enquanto suas mãos se debatiam entre a água e o corpo da outra.

G: "Ei..." – uma voz as interrompeu. "garotas..."

Rachel se separou a duras penas da loira que desejava que aquele beijo durasse eternamente.

Uma garoto com uniforme de guarda avistava as duas da beirada. O rosto de Rachel corou ao descobri-lo.

G: "Sinto interromper..." – exclamou com um meio sorriso. "mas está proibido tomar banho nessa zona do lago." – disse. "terão que sair."

Quinn olhou para o guarda que observava elas divertido após avisá-las.

Q: "Está bem... já sairemos, mas... pode deixar de olhar?"

G: "Oh, sim claro... perdão." – o garoto tinha ficado completamente abismado com as duas garotas.

Rachel completamente vermelha foi a primeira a se aproximar da beirada e caminhar velozmente até a manta do piquenique aonde tinham deixado a roupa, uma vez que o garoto se afastava de costas para elas.

Quinn a seguiu com um calafrio que provocava o tremor de todo o corpo da garota.

Q: "Me encanta que você cometa esse tipo de loucura." – disse enquanto se vestia.

R: "Você não fica atrás, se chegasse a me dizer ontem que me traria aqui, não teria acreditado..."

Q: "Isso não é uma loucura, é uma sonho feito realidade."

Rachel não pode evitar se emocionar ao escutar aquelas palavras, igual que não pode evitar derramar alguma lágrima ao contemplar pela última vez aquele lugar antes de subir no carro e poder voltar para Lima.

R: "Por que se empenhou em tomar banho na sua casa antes de me trazer para minha casa?"

Q: "Porque se vou ver seus pais gostaria de estar descente."

Quinn tinha encontrado uma desculpa perfeita para acompanhar Rachel até sua casa na hora certa para a festa. Durante todo o dia foi recebendo mensagens dos garotos do coral e soube que todos iriam estar presentes na casa da morena as 21 horas. O caminho de volta foi mais rápido, então Quinn decidiu se dirigir primeiro a sua casa aonde teria tempo enquanto tomava um banho e se vestia corretamente. A desculpa lhe deu Leroy que tinha mandado uma mensagem para sua filha para que fossem jantar com eles aquela noite. Tudo estava saindo perfeitamente.

Hiram abria a porta para receber o casal e após abraçar sua filha e repetir o mesmo gesto com Quinn entraram na casa dispostas a se encontrar com Leroy.

Quinn obrigou Rachel para que também tomasse um banho e se vestisse para a ocasião. A morena não compreendia aquela obsessão por se arrumar para um simples jantar familiar.

A loira soube que os garotos já aguardavam na sala do Oscar, queria que tudo saísse bem e para evitar qualquer contratempo acompanhou a morena até seu quarto aonde a esperou enquanto tomava banho.

Voltar ali lhe trazia muitas lembranças. Tudo seguia igual desde que pisou naquele lugar pela primeira vez. A bicicleta ergométrica, aquela foto de uma Grammy sobre o espelho, o tripé com a câmera apoiada e aquele quadro de madeira que portava a corrente com a estrela dourada que ela mesmo lhe deu há quase 3 anos.

Se sentou na cama e lembrou como ali fora a primeira vez que beijou a garota. Mesmo que ela tivesse dormindo, jamais esqueceria, como tão pouco faria com o cheiro que inundou o quarto quando Rachel apareceu coberta por uma toalha e ficando completamente surpreendida ao vê-la ali.

Quanto tinha mudado a história. Agora aquela garota que voltava a entrar no quarto com o cabelo molhado e envolta naquela mesma toalha cor azul celeste, lhe dava um sorriso e um beijo que era maravilhoso.

Q: "Não posso demorar muito."

R: "Meus pais são muito pesados para jantar, então tenho tempo de sobre."

Q: "Não é por isso..."

R: "Então?" – perguntou enquanto se desfazia da toalha e começava a se vestir.

Q: "Digo isso porque se estou muito tempo mais aqui dentro... com você assim..." – a olhou. "não acho que possa te deixar sair nunca mais."

Quinn abandonou o seu lugar na cama e se dirigiu até a porta.

Q: "Te espero lá embaixo... não demore por favor." – piscou o olho e saiu do quarto deixando Rachel embelezada por aquele gesto.

A loira não a esperou na sala. Leroy lhe indicou que descesse para a sala de Oscar aonde pode se reencontrar com o restante dos garotos que aguardavam impacientes a chegada da morena.

Q: "Obrigada por virem!" – exclamava enquanto ia cumprimentando um a um os garotos.

Britt e Santana pularam em cima dela enquanto a loira indicava a elas que mantivessem o silencio para evitar que fossem descobertas.

O último a cumprimentar foi Finn, o garoto esperava sentado em um canto.

Q: "Obrigada por vir..." – disse enquanto o abraçava.

F: "Como está? Como é que você organizou isso para Rachel? São amigas?"

Q: "Muitas perguntas de uma vez Finn, só te responderei uma. Estou bem... e você?"

F: "Mal...até que recebi seu e-mail. Pensava que não voltaria a falar comigo nunca mais..."

Q: "Bem, saber que o nosso não funcionou não significa que não possamos ser amigos."

R: "Quinn?" – a voz de Rachel começou a soar pelas escadas e os garotos se juntaram no centro do lugar em completo silencio.

R: "Princesa?" – voltava a perguntar provocando os olhares incrédulos entre os garotos ao escutar aquele adjetivo que ia dirigida a loira.

R: "Que diabos..." – não pode terminar a frase quando descobriu o grupo completo no centro da sala que começavam a gritar em uníssono.

Todos: "SURPRESA!"

Rachel ficou petrificada no meio das escadas ao observar tudo e logo começou a caminhar dessa vez com um sorriso e um gesto de surpresa difícil de descrever em seu rosto.

Tudo saiu perfeitamente, os pais de Rachel foram para a sala para celebrar durante uns minutos aquela festa que tinha começado da melhor maneira possível. Tinham preparado mesas com suficientes aperitivos e bebidas para toda a noite.

Quinn tinha observado a expressão da morena todo o tempo e se alegrava por ter tido aquela idéia. A via feliz, falando com todos, explicando o motivo da viagem para Londres, se lamentando por não poder voltar para o Glee e o muito que sentiria falta.

Britt se uniu e juntas começaram a contar todas e cada uma das anedotas que aconteceram na viagem para Los Angeles. Em nenhum momento saiu o tema de sua relação e Quinn compreendia que não era a ocasião para fazer. Queria que tudo terminasse bem igual tinha começado e não pretendia modificar o rumo que tomava aquela festa.

Mas algo começou a falhar em seu corpo. A loira não tinha deixado de sentir essa sensação desde que acordou aquela manhã, a mesma sensação que teve na noite anterior. Aquele maldito calafrio que lhe provocava suores frios e que sua cabeça girasse sem controle algum, começou a aparecer. Foi prevendo e desde há uns minutos decidiu formar parte da festa sentada em um dos sofás que adornava a sala.

Ninguém tinha percebido o estado da loira, completamente afastada do grupo. Só Rachel o fez, tinha observado ela há vários minutos e mesmo que se esmerasse por entreter a todos acompanhando Britt naquele improvisado teatro enquanto contavam as anedotas, sua cabeça só estava em não perder de vista a loira.

Não pode conter mais, se escapuliu do grupo para se dirigir até ela, mas a presença de Finn a deteve. O garoto pensou igual que a morena e se precipitou até o sofá aonde se encontrava a loira para acompanhá-la.

Rachel decidiu abortar sua missão e deixou que fosse Finn quem entretece a garota.

Ela teria toda a noite para lhe agradecer a festa e faria isso sozinha. Mas nem tudo ia ser tão fácil, cada vez que a morena olhava para Quinn observava que o rosto da garota estava cada vez mais pálido e em muitas ocasiões completamente contorcido. Finn falava e falava enquanto a loira parecia lutar contra sua própria vontade para se manter firme.

Algo ia mal e Rachel sabia.

R: "Quinn... está bem?" – perguntou ignorando a Finn.

Q: "Eh, sim... bem não..." – bufava tratando de manter os olhos abertos.

R: "O que te passa?" – se ajoelhou em frente a loira completamente assustada. Finn a olhava incrédulo tratando de averiguar o que acontecia com Quinn.

Q: "Não sei, estou mareada e minha cabeça vai explodir." – disse um pouco confusa.

F: "Por que não disse nada?"

R: "Vamos para meu quarto e você se deita um pouco na cama." – Rachel pegou a mão da garota, mas rapidamente parou ao sentir o calor.

R: "Quinn." – tocou sua testa. "está fervendo." – a pele de Quinn começou a brilhar deixando ver o suor que corria por seu corpo.

F: "Será melhor que te leve para casa, tem uma cara ruim." – respondeu o garoto.

Q: "Não, não... estou bem, eu me deito um pouco e me passa..."

R: "Nem pensar... Finn tem razão, será melhor que volte para casa, eu te levo..."

Q: "Não Rachel... estou bem, além do mais..." – lhe custava falar. "a festa ainda não terminou."

R: "Pouco me importa a festa, está mal e te levo para casa."

F: "Rachel, Quinn tem razão, não pode abandonar sua própria festa, eu levarei Quinn para casa dela."

As palavras do garoto não a persuadiu em absoluto e Quinn sabia que Rachel não ia se convencer tão facilmente.

Q: "Finn, pode pegar minha bolsa, será melhor que você me leve para casa." – disse enquanto o garoto concordava e se afastava das duas para buscar a bolsa da loira.

R: "Quer que ele te leve?"

Q: "Não Rachel, quero estar com você, mas tem razão, necessito voltar para casa, não posso estar mais tempo aqui e não vou deixar que termine a festa, todos vieram por você, é o mínimo que pode fazer para agradecer a eles esse detalhe..."

R: "Mas Quinn, não vou estar bem sabendo que você está doente."

Q: "Veja, quando eu chegar em casa te escrevo e prometo falar com você em todo momento, mas deixa que seja ele quem me leve e você desfrute deles...ok? Eu verei eles logo, mas você estará longe."

Não tinha resposta negativa diante isso. Rachel sabia que tinha que acatar aquelas ordens se não quisesse ofender a loira e com um nó no peito observou como se despedia de todos os garotos e se afastava até o carro acompanhada por Finn.

**Q: "Estou em casa. Finn volta para a festa. Passe bem pequena! Xxx"**

Apenas dez minutos tardou em escrever para Rachel. A morena tinha ficado completamente preocupada pelo estado em que se encontrava Quinn.

**R: "Descansa e se necessitar algo me ligue, ok? Amanhã irei te levar o carro e ver esse sorriso que me deixa louca. TA."**

O telefone não voltou a tocar toda a noite. A festa tinha terminado a altas horas da madrugada, os garotos já não necessitavam muita gente para se divertir entre eles.

Na manhã seguinte Rachel foi prudente. Tinha que levar o carro de Quinn até sua casa já que Finn tinha levado ela em seu próprio carro, mas não queria fazer muito cedo. Era domingo e queria que Quinn dormisse tudo o que fosse possível. Esperou até as 11 da manhã para ir até a casa da loira.

F: "Como está?" – o garoto entrava no quarto de Quinn.

Q: "O que faz aqui?" – perguntou sem levantar a cabeça do travesseiro.

F: "Fiquei preocupado de noite, queria saber se estava melhor, se necessita algo... não sei."

Q: "Não Finn, não me encontro melhor, tive febre durante toda a noite e parece que não vai me abandonar por agora, não tinha que vir, com uma ligação era suficiente."

F: "Por que está tão distante comigo?" – o garoto se sentou aos pés da cama. "sei que não te fiz bem, mas achava que ainda sentia algo por mim..."

Q: "O que?" – perguntou surpreendida. "Está me dizendo que quer voltar a ter algo comigo?"

F: "Estou te dizendo que cometi uma estupidez ao te deixar e que estou arrependido..."

Q: "Oh... vamos Finn, não me conte estupidez." – tratou de se incorporar sobre a cabeceira da cama.

F: "Quinn, tinha razão, você e eu podemos suportar qualquer coisa juntos, temos nossa vida aqui, voltaremos a ser o que éramos juntos..." – a mão de Finn pousava sobre as pernas da garota.

Quinn bufava, tudo o que tinha pensado após receber aquela mensagem do garoto em Port Clinton estava se tornando realidade. Finn tinha sofrido uma desilusão com Rachel quando essa não quis estar com ele e agora voltava a buscar ela.

Q: "E o que passa com Rachel?" – queria saber a opinião do garoto antes de pedir a ele que abandonasse o quarto.

F: "Rachel é de outro mundo, ela e eu não poderíamos estar juntos, eu necessito alguém que esteja a meu lado, que seus sonhos sejam os mesmos que os meus. Não quero alguém que te jure amor eterno hoje a amanhã esteja do outro lado do mundo vivendo sua vida."

Hipócrita, materialista, egoísta, falso, mentiroso, não tinha sinônimos suficientes na cabeça de Quinn para descrever o garoto. Não sabia se o estomago revolto se devia a seu mal estar ou aquelas deprimentes palavras que soltava Finn. Como poderia dizer aquilo? Ficou obcecado com Rachel desde que a viu pela primeira vez, provocou brigas entre as duas, fez que sua grande noite em Nova York nunca existisse, tratou de ter relação com ela em mais de uma ocasião inclusive depois de Rachel lhe deixar claro que não ocorreria e agora, voltava diante ela para lhe dizer que a morena não é o que quer.

J: "Olá Rachel." – Judy abria a porta da casa permitindo a entrada da garota. "obrigada por vir."

R: "Não tem de que." – abaixou o olhar. "tinha que trazer o carro de Quinn e... queria saber como estava."

J: "Eu sei, imagino. Mas suponho que se estranhou que eu te ligasse..."

R: "Não vou te negar isso."

Judy decidiu ligar para Rachel para que fosse até sua casa. A visita de Finn não lhe fazia nenhuma graça para a mãe da loira. Sabia que sua filha tinha passado muito mal por sua culpa e vendo agora, muito a contra gosto, estava feliz com a morena, não queria que o garoto pudesse criar conflitos entre elas.

J: "Fomos ao médico, a verdade ;e que está bastante cansada... tem muita febre e suas amígdalas estão inflamadas. Nunca me ouve quando lhe digo para não deitar com o cabelo molhado ou úmido..."

Rachel começou a lembrar do banho no lago e a água fria, aquilo tinha sido idéia sua e Quinn agora estava metida na cama com febre.

R: "Posso subir para vê-la?"

J: "Sim, de fato te liguei para ver se pode acompanhá-la até de tarde, tenho que ir até Columbia realizar uns tramites e não quero deixar ela sozinha."

R: "Sim, claro... não tem problema, eu fico."

A morena se dispôs a subir as escadas quando Judy voltou a detê-la.

J: "Rachel, tem algo que deveria saber antes de subir...Quinn não está sozinha."

A morena esperou a continuação de Judy.

J: "Finn se apresentou há um tempo e está lá em cima com ela, não gosto que ele esteja ali, não é o lugar dele..."

Rachel engoliu em seco ao escutar o nome do garoto, não compreendia porque ele estava ali nem o que pretendia.

J: "Esse lugar é seu..."

Aquelas palavras provocaram um leve sorriso na morena que sentiu como se tratasse de um abraço. Judy estava a aceitando em seu lugar, como companheira e parceira de sua filha e isso lhe dava forças. Já não tinha por que se esconder, seus pais e a mãe de Quinn aceitavam aquela relação e agora sim, não lhe importava o resto.

Rachel subia as escadas com passo firme, parou uns segundos atrás da porta do quarto e decidiu abri-la ao mesmo tempo que com um enorme sorriso entrava buscando a garota.

R: "Como está a bela adormecida?"

Quinn se assustou ao escutar a voz e Finn imitou a cara de surpresa da loira ao ver Rachel cruzando o quarto.

Q: "Rachel, o que faz aqui?" – o sorriso da morena a estava deixando gelada.

Rachel ignorou por completo Finn, que continuava surpreendido diante as palavras de carinho entre as duas garotas.

R: "Necessitava te ver." – afastou um pouco Finn para se sentar na cama muito mais perto de Quinn. "Como dormiu?"

F: "Olá Rachel!" – exclamou ao ver que a morena tinha lhe ignorado completamente.

R: "Ah...olá Finn!" – respondeu sem olhá-lo. Os olhos da morena estavam cravados no rosto pálido e ainda surpreendido de Quinn.

Q: "Tenho febre, passei a noite toda com pesadelos horríveis e para terminar minha voz vem desaparecendo com o passar das horas..." – sorriu. "se acontecesse com você estaria histérica." – brincou.

Rachel sorria tratando de fazê-la se sentir melhor. Delicadamente começou a afastar o cabelo que cobria a bochecha da loira e foi lhe dar um terno beijo. Finn se levantou rapidamente ao ver a ação.

F: "Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?"

Rachel não se mexeu e após dar aquele beijo na bochecha, seus lábios buscaram os da loira que não pode se opor aquele roce entre as duas.

F: "O que?" – gritou ao ver o beijo. "estão me zuando?" – a voz soou alta e forte.

Rachel se afastou para olhar para o garoto.

R: "Tem algum problema Finn?"

F: "Por que beijou ela? Quinn?" – buscava uma explicação.

Q: "Finn, perdeu sua oportunidade. Nenhuma das duas éramos suficiente para você." – a tosse começava a invadi-la. "mas nós duas somos suficientes uma para a outra."

F: "Mas... você... Que brincadeira é essa?"

R: "Finn, chega de chilique. Quinn necessita descansar e eu vou ficar aqui com ela para cuidar dela." – se levantou para encarar o garoto.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu e apareceu Judy.

J: "Rachel tem razão Finn, é melhor que se vá, o doutor disse que ela necessita descansar."

O garoto se viu completamente bloqueado e sem dizer uma palavra abandonou o quarto com passos gigantescos.

J: "Quinn carinho." – ignorou a batida na porta que o garoto deu. "tenho que ir ver sua avó, Rachel estará aqui com você até eu voltar...ok?" – deixou um beijo na testa da garota.

A loira concordava completamente surpreendida diante a atitude de sua mãe a respeito de Rachel.

J: "Rachel, deixei a comida pronta para esquentar quando tiver fome. Está em sua casa de acordo?" – se aproximou para deixar um beijo na bochecha da garota que também estava surpreendida. "E se assegura de que ela tome os remédios." – olhou para a loira. "sempre trata de escapulir."

Aquelas palavras provocaram um sorriso nas duas garotas que viram como Judy abandonava o quarto deixando elas completamente boquiabertas.

Q: "O que fez com minha mãe e que é essa mulher?" – perguntou divertida a loira ao ver a atitude carinhosa de sua mãe.

R: "Eu não lhe fiz nada, se vê que para as Fabray é impossível resistir ao gene Berry!" – voltava a se sentar ao lado da loira.

Q: "Já vejo..." – sorriu. "vai ficar para cuidar de mim?"

R: "Por acaso tem algo melhor do que isso?"

Q: "Sempre pode correr atrás de Finn e..."

R: "Shhhhh..." – sussurrou fechando os lábios da garota com um de seus dedos. "Não quero saber nada de Finn, nem de Puck, nem de Sam, nem de Jesse..."

Q: "Nem de Amber..." – sussurrou.

R: "Nem de Amber..." – devolveu o sorriso. "só quero ficar aqui com você." – rodeou a garota a acomodando sobre seu peito enquanto ela tomava a posição na cabeceira da cama.

Q: "Vou sentir tanto a sua falta..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)


	50. Adeus pequena

**Adeus pequena**

**"O vôo 07452 com destino a Londres foi interceptado no meio do Oceano Atlântico. Desconhecemos as causas do terrível acidente..."**

Q: "Rachel. Rachel não..."

**"Não sabemos os motivos do acidente, repito, não sabemos os motivos."**

Q: "Finn? Deixa Rachel, ela está comigo. Finn se afaste dela!"

F: "Rachel, quero que venha ao baile comigo."

Q: "Rachel responde, Rachel!"

**"Não conhecemos os motivos."**

Q: "Rachel, aonde está? Rachel por favor... venha Rachel..."

**"Não conhecemos os motivos. Não há sobreviventes, repito não há sobreviventes."**

F: "Rachel, sou Finn. Irei com você para Chicago, se casa comigo?"

Q: "Rachel... Rachel..."

J: "Quinn carinho... carinho, acorde!" – a mãe tratava de acalmar a loira que convulsionava na cama devido aos delírios da febre que castigava seu corpo.

Q: "Rachel..." – abriu os olhos de repente. Estava completamente inundada de suor e os calafrios percorriam seu corpo.

J: "Quinn céu, tranquila, é um pesadelo." – tratava de segurar sua filha que lutava para sair da cama. "Está tudo bem."

Q: "Mamãe... e Rachel? Aonde está?... o acidente..."

J: "Carinho, não teve nenhum acidente. Rachel está bem, só estava tendo um pesadelo."

Quinn tratava de se acalmar ao escutar aquelas palavras. Se deixou cair sobre o travesseiro bufando.

Q: "Tenho que vê-la antes de que ela se vá." – respondeu.

J: "Não sei se poderá vê-la. Já sabe que o médico te disse que não pode se mexer da cama."

Q: "Mamãe, quero vê-la, não posso deixar que ela vá sem vê-la..."

J: "Vou ligar para ela para ver se pode vir, mas não faça ilusão, já escutou que seu avião sai as duas horas e já são nove. Tem muita coisa pra fazer."

Q: "Vou para o aeroporto..." – fez uma tentativa de se levantar, mas as forças falharam.

J: "Relaxa... vou ver se consigo falar com ela, ok?"

A loira aceitou a proposta de sua mãe e terminou vencida pela febre que já vinha há 3 dias a maltratando sem piedade. A infecção das amígdalas tinha sido mais grave do que parecia no princípio e desde o domingo permanecia trancada no quarto.

Durante esses dias tinha recebido a visita de Rachel diariamente, que a entretinha todas as tardes enquanto viam filmes, musicais, olhavam fotos ou simplesmente passavam as horas conversando.

Aquela quarta-feira, a idéia de Quinn era de acompanhar sua namorada ao aeroporto para se despedir dela, mas seus planos não saíram como queria. A febre ainda continuava em seu corpo e era praticamente impossível dar dois passos sem cair rendida pelo mal estar.

Aquilo era superior a loira, que ficou dormindo esperando a resposta de sua mãe.

20 minutos mais tarde Rachel aparecia no quarto.

Após receber a ligação de Judy, adiantou sua partida para o aeroporto para passar pela casa de sua namorada antes de ir.

Um sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto ao descobrir a loira praticamente dormindo, com o cabelo embaraçado e ligeiramente úmido devido ao suor do calor que tinha passado.

R: "Princesa!" – sussurrou enquanto se sentava ao lado de sua namorada.

Quinn reagiu à carícia da morena e despertou lentamente.

Q: "Rachel..." – murmurou quase sem voz. "está aqui?"

R: "Claro, pensava que eu ia sem te ver?" – sorria.

Q: "Me ajude a levantar, quero te acompanhar até o aeroporto."

R: "Nem pensar Quinn, está doente, tem que se recuperar."

Q: "É só um momento, quero ir com você... me deixa ir." – suplicava.

R: "Amor, está fervendo, o doutor te proibiu terminantemente de sair da cama."

Q: "Mas..."

R: "Shhh..." – interrompeu. "não vai se mover daqui, para isso eu vim."

Q: "Rachel." – a voz soou tremida. "não quero que você vá." – a loira tirou forças e se jogou sobre a morena, a abraçando fortemente.

R: "Ei... Quinn, tranquila." – não esperava aquela reação.

Q: "Não Rachel, não quero que você vá, não quero te perder..." – as lágrimas começaram a cair pelas rosadas bochechas da loira.

R: "Céu... vamos estar bem, voltarei no Natal e poderemos jantar juntas e quem sabe, na melhor das hipóteses você pode vir a Londres." – Rachel tratava de não se contagiar pelas lágrimas de sua garota. Sabia que aquela atitude era por culpa do cansaço que sentia devido aquela delirante febre que suportava.

Q: "Mas tive um pesadelo, estava com Finn no baile e depois subia no avião e aconteciam coisas horríveis..." – Quinn parecia uma garotinha pequena soluçando.

R: "É um pesadelo, você mesmo disse... Vamos Céu, sabe que vou estar bem, você me pediu que fosse para lá conseguir esse sonho, você quer que eu vá, é só que você está doente e se sente débil... por isso está assim." – a morena acariciava o cabelo da garota.

Q: "Não quero que me esqueça..."

Rachel conseguiu afastar a loira carinhosamente e a olhou diretamente nos olhos inundados de lágrimas.

R: "Não vou me esquecer de você nunca, entendeu? Agora é minha namorada e não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente."

As lágrimas de Quinn eram cada vez mais abundantes e a morena lutava para não imitá-la. Tinha que ser forte, sabia que a loira queria o melhor para ela e não ia ficar assim de última hora para fazê-la duvidar. Simplesmente estava cansada e era lógico.

J: "Rachel, seus pais disseram que está na hora." – a mãe interrompeu as garotas. "não pode chegar tarde no aeroporto." – disse.

R: "Sim, já vou." – respondeu enquanto a mulher voltava a deixá-las sozinhas.

Q: "Não... não... não..." – Quinn se negava a aceitar que o final estava a ponto de chegar.

R: "Já é hora princesa."

Q: "Rachel... não se vá por favor." – a loira apoiava sua cabeça sobre suas mãos tratando de permanecer firme mas lhe era impossível calar.

R: "Céu, quanto menos pensar mais rápido passará o tempo... te mandarei um e-mail quando chegar para que possamos ficar de acordo sobre a hora que podemos conversar...ok?"

Quinn ficava sem palavras. Uma vez mais calma tratava de conter as lágrimas mas lhe era impossível.

R: "Toma." – tirou um envelope da bolsa. "quero que guarde isso e me volte a me dar quando voltarmos a nos ver... mas não abra ainda, simplesmente guarde, ok?" – sorria enquanto lhe entregava o envelope e se levantava da cama.

Quinn o pegou e olhou um pouco confusa.

R: "E quero que veja isso..." – dobrou a gola de sua camisa para lhe mostrar o cordão de ouro com a estrelinha dourada que anos atrás a loira havia lhe dado. "vai vir comigo sempre, será como se estivesse ao meu lado."

R: "Também quero te dar mais uma coisa." – a buzina do carro soava na rua tratando da apressar a garota que se ajoelhava diante a cama da loira. "Sei que é muito cafona e que pode significar algo muito responsável, mas quero que fique com isso." – a morena se desprendia de uma pequena aliança que sempre levava em seu dedo mínimo. "eu uso desde pequena e nunca, nunca me abandonou." – fez uma pausa. "agora quero que você use, para que possa ter algo meu igual eu tenho sua estrela..." – murmurou enquanto colocava o pequeno anel no dedo da loira. "agora Lucy Quinn Fabray, pertence a mim totalmente." – sorriu.

A loira tirando forças, se levantou e abraçou a morena que pela primeira vez deixava cair uma pequena lágrima.

Afundando a cabeça no peito da loira, lhe devolvia o abraço.

Q: "Te amo..." – sussurrou.

Rachel levantou seu rosto e deixou um delicado e suave beijo sobre os ardentes lábios da loira.

Q: "Vai se contagiar..." – disse após sentir aquele beijo.

R: "Não me importa..." – voltava a beijá-la com mais intensidade. "necessito isso." – sussurrou.

As garotas se separaram e Rachel abandonou o quarto da loira, a deixando de pé enquanto a observava com um gesto apenado.

R: "Te disse hoje que te amo?" – a morena parou na porta para observar pela última vez a garota.

Quinn sorriu deixando cair aquela última lágrima que tinha conseguido conter.

Rachel se perdeu pelo corredor e a loira se dirigiu até sua janela, aonde esperava ver a aparição da morena na rua.

Os pais da garota falavam com Judy quando essa apareceu. Cobria o rosto com as mãos em claro gesto de desgosto, estava desolada e as lágrimas caiam como água por seu rosto. Para Quinn aquilo partia o coração ao vê-la assim, era o último que queria para sua despedida e por culpa daquela maldita febre não pode controlar suas emoções para conseguir com que Rachel viajasse completamente tranquila e feliz.

Agora por sua culpa a garota chorava desolada e com mais dúvidas do que nunca sobre aquela viagem que o destino tinha lhe preparado.

A morena entrou no carro após abraçar Judy e esperou que seus pais também fizessem o mesmo. Fechando a porta, lançou um último olhar que se dirigiu até aquela janela, cruzando com o de Quinn. Foi intenso, cheio de emoção. As palavras não eram necessárias para expressar o que aquelas garotas sentiam uma pela outra, bastavam aqueles olhares. Quinn voltava a si e após aquele momento tão especial, deixou de chorar e seu rosto mudou de gesto.

Acariciava o pequeno anel que agora estava em sua mão direita e seu coração palpitava ao senti-lo. A força da morena estava impressa naquela jóia e sabia que tinha razão quando lhe disse que sempre estaria com ela enquanto ela estivesse com a jóia.

De seu coração saiu um sorriso que refletiu em seu rosto, a iluminando, voltando a mostrar aquilo que Rachel tanto gostava em sua garota, seu sorriso e por conseqüência o brilho em seus olhos. Rachel respirou profundamente ao observar a mudança de atitude da loira e o que antes era choro se transformou em serenidade.

Quinn traçou uma linha imaginária com suas mãos no ar simulando a silhueta de um coração, que fez com que Rachel deixasse escapar um contido riso cheio de emoção.

A morena lhe devolveu o gesto piscando um olho enquanto o carro começava a avança pela rua.

Quinn a observava, seguia a trajetória do carro até que o perdeu de vista no final da rua.

Q: "Até logo pequena..."

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Esse cap está curtinho eu sei, mas ele é o Penultimo cap da fic ok? Amanhã posto o ao mesmo tempo tão aguardado como também tão odiado FINAL :(  
>Mas nao fiquem muito tristes, pois logo depois já inicio a tradução da segunda parte da história.<p> 


	51. 10092 Ohio Avenue

**10092 Ohio Avenue**

R: "Papai, vamos se não vou perder o avião e tenho que estar as quatro horas em Los Angeles..." – Rachel terminava de pegar as últimas coisas de seu quarto que já estava completamente vazio.

Faziam dois dias que tinha voltado de Londres para Lima. As coisas ali continuavam igual estavam quando se foi, mas agora outro destino a esperava. Um destino mais apaixonante ainda, se fosse possível, após sua estadia na capital inglesa.

A experiência foi inolvidável e enriquecedora. Aquele ano longe de todos tinha feito ela amadurecer e compreender que as coisas importantes não só estão em um mesmo objetivo.

O curso, apesar de ser fantástico, também dói difícil. Durante todo o ano só pode receber a visita de seus pais no Natal. Ela não teve a oportunidade de voltar para Ohio tal como prometeu para sua namorada.

As garotas tinham passado os dias entre e-mails, videoconferência e mensagens de textos.

Durante aqueles 9 meses tinham conversado todas as noites. Quinn agüentava até horas intempestivas da madrugada para poder ao menos ver o sorriso da morena através da webcam.

Rachel lhe contava seu dia a dia, como ia se adaptando aos costumes ingleses, a exigência que tinham nas aulas e a quantidade de coisas que estava aprendendo e que desconhecia.

Em Londres descobriu que sua vida não só estava preparada para cantar, um leque de possibilidades se abriu diante de seus olhos e a morena havia sido conquistada por muitas outras matérias como a dança e as artes cênicas.

Graças a seu grande ano e a formação em Londres, a morena recebeu a notícia que tanto esperava. Seu grande objetivo era poder escolher a universidade que iria cursar quando votasse para os Estados Unidos e todas as solicitações que tinha enviado foram aceitas, entre elas NYU (New York University). Tinha o sonho de sua vida entre suas mãos, mas algo a fez mudar de idéia enquanto estava em Londres.

A satisfação de conseguir que as universidades a aceitasse foi maior que a vontade de Rachel por viajar para a cidade dos risca-céus, a cidade dos musicais. A distância de sua família e com Quinn a fez recapacitar e repensar seu futuro.

Uma das universidades que também tinha aceitado a morena foi UCLA (University of California – Los Angeles). A escola de teatro, cinema, televisão e meios digitais se interp6os em seu caminho e somado as grandes notícias que tinha recebido por parte de Quinn, soube que seu destino estava naquela cidade.

R: "Papai?" – voltava a gritar. "Vamos..."

L: "Tranquila, o avião não sai até daqui a três horas, não seja impaciente..."

R: "Te recordo que Quinn estará hoje em Los Angeles, não quero chegar e que ela tenha que ir..."

Faziam 9 meses, 2 semanas, 4 dias, 5 horas e 29 minutos que não via sua namorada ao vivo. Todo o contato que tiveram foi através de uma fria tela de computador e há 1 mês e 3 dias que não sabia absolutamente nada dela, exceto por um par de e-mails que recebeu lhe indicando que estaria em Los Angeles quando ela chegasse.

Realizava aquela contagem regressiva marcada em sua mente.

A loira tinha passado esse último mês preparando sua residência em San Diego. Essa foi a grande notícia que recebeu Rachel e que a fez escolher UCLA. Quinn tinha sido aceita na Universidade de San Diego, na Califórnia e várias outras universidades. Tinha dúvidas em qual escolher até que Rachel lhe comentou a possibilidade de que ela poderia terminar escolhendo UCLA em Los Angeles ao invés de Nova York. Para Quinn também foi o empurrão definitivo. A distância entre Los Angeles e San Diego poderia se igualar a um suspiro comparado com o restante das universidades que tinham firmado interesse na garota.

Até aonde Rachel soube, Quinn tinha aceitado essa universidade e aquele dia tinha viajado para Los Angeles, única e exclusivamente para se unir a ela.

O caminho ia ser longo. Rachel terminava de colocar suas malas na carro enquanto esperava a chegada de seus pais, que a levaria até o aeroporto.

R: "Por que demora tanto? Sou eu que vou viver em outra cidade, não vocês..."

H: "Filha, parece que quer se desprender de nós. Tanta vontade tem que não nos ver?" – brincou.

R: "Não diga isso..." – ficou brava. "ainda por cima sabendo que em um mês estarei vivendo ali também... sei que vocês vão me vigiar até que eu tenha cabelo branco..." – brincou.

H: "Bakersfield não é tão perto de Los Angeles..." – disse.

Os pais da morena estiveram todo o ano buscando novos destinos de trabalho para Hiram, que não passava por seu melhor momento em Lima e Bakersfield no norte da Califórnia foi o destino escolhido para começar um novo projeto de vida.

R: "Seguramente que vocês vão arrumar como ir para Los Angeles...eu faria o mesmo na situação de vocês." – sorriu enquanto se sentava no banco de trás do carro.

Leroy fechava a porta da casa e caminhava direto ao carro.

L: "Rachel carinho, você comprovou se leva tudo?"

R: "Sim... por favor, vamos sair logo..."

O pai fez caso a exigência da garota e logo foram rumo ao aeroporto.

Rachel não tinha parado para pensar naquele passo que estava dando, mas ao cruzar as ruas de Lima, um calafrio começou a percorrer seu corpo. A Escola McKinley estava repleta de garotos que começavam aquele novo ano.

Tinha ido ali quando voltou de Londres, esteve vendo os garotos, todos com seus destinos perfeitamente traçados.

Mercedes e Kurt voariam para Nova York. O garoto tinha encontrado uma companheira ideal em Mercedes uma vez que Rachel decidiu ir para a Califórnia. Blaine seguiria de perto os passos de Kurt e iria para a Carolina do Norte. Brittany e Santana optaram pela Califórnia, indo para San Francisco. Se alegrou ao saber que estariam perto tanto dela como de Quinn. Sam, Puck e Artie tinham seus destinos na Flórida enquanto que Tina e Mike ficariam em Ohio. Lauren era a única que cruzava as fronteiras e viajava para o Canadá. Só faltava Finn. Não soube nada do garoto. Foi o único que não apareceu na reunião, exceto Quinn que estava em San Diego. Tão pouco lhe importava. Em umas das tantas conversas, Quinn lhe confessou que Finn tentou voltar com ela aquele dia depois de sua festa de despedida e que desde então apenas tiveram contato, exceto quando iam para o ensaio do coral.

Um ensaio ao qual Quinn decidiu ir unicamente porque a morena tinha pedido. Rachel queria saber como ia acontecendo as coisas com o coral e Quinn a mantinha informada de tudo. Desafortunadamente, os membros novos não conseguiam preencher o buraco que Rachel deixou e aquele ano nem sequer puderam chegar as Seccionais.

Os olhos ficaram úmidos ao descobrir um grupo de animadoras de torcida que caminhavam indo direto para a escola. Haviam sido tantos e tanto momentos entre aquelas paredes. Sua vida estava ali e jamais poderia se esquecer daquele lugar.

Lima ia ficando para trás. O avião estava a ponto de partir e as pernas de Rachel começaram a tremer. Só desejava voltar a ver sua garota, voltar a ver aquele sorriso ao vivo e a cores, voltar a sentir o calor de sua pele, voltar a sentir seu perfume e dar esse beijo com que estava sonhando desde que colocou os pés em solo inglês.

Quinn tratava de terminar suas tarefas o mais rápido possível. Levava um mês tratando de escapar das perguntas de Rachel. Tudo para que aquele dia seu plano saísse perfeitamente.

Estar sozinha naquela cidade tinha ajudado ela a desenvolver sem necessidade de ninguém. Só necessitou um par de dias para se acostumar com aquele bairro e organizar aquela rotina que ia ocupar a totalidade de seus dias. Mesmo que não pudesse deixar de agradecer a ajuda que tinha recebido por parte de Bette. Tinha se convertido em sua conselheira, em sua irmã mais velha.

Graças a ela pode deixar de trabalhar na cafeteria e se dedicar completamente nos estudos com boas notas para alcançar aquela universidade que estava a ponto de ir.

Quinn colaborou com a diretora do museu durante todo o ano sem ter que sair da escola.

Bette estava imersa em um projeto inovador para a galeria de arte. Tinha conseguido que cinco estudantes de diferentes estados realizassem pequenas curtas-metragens ao longo do curso no qual refletiam a vida dos garotos das escolas. Uma vez recebendo esses curtas, passariam a formar parte de uma exposição que iria ser apresentada nesse mesmo ano.

Quinn foi a escolhida por Bette quando a conheceu no Planet e a loira pode conseguir mais dinheiro do que recebia trabalhando na cafeteria, também tinha mais tempo para se dedicar aos estudos sem ter que trabalhar fora de casa.

Um trabalho que apaixonou a loira e foi decisivo para se dedicar a licenciatura que tinha decidido escolher.

Q: "Olá Bette." – respondia a ligação de telefone enquanto terminava de colocar algumas coisas na sala da casa aonde morava.

B: "Nervosa?"

Q: "Muito... já deve estar no vôo."

B: "Bem, pois fique tranquila, verá que sairá tudo bem."

Q: "Isso espero... você estará na galeria, verdade?"

B: "Sim, não se preocupe, vou indo para lá... Sabe que Angélica tem perguntado todo o dia por você? Nem bem saí e ela já disse: Mamãe, quando Quinn virá brincar comigo?"

Q: "Sim? Adoro sua filha...diga a ela que irei levá-la ao cinema quando puder,, prometi a ela..."

B: "Eu também prometi a ela, então terá que levá-la." – sorriu. "está como louca para te ver."

Q: "Se vê que ela tem bom gosto!" – sorria.

B: "Muito... tem predileção pelas loiras... Tina sempre me joga na cara isso."

O sorriso de Quinn foi sentido através do viva-voz do carro de Bette.

B: "Te avisarei quando estiver tudo certo, ok?"

Q: "Ok...estarei esperando."

B: "Relaxa e enquanto isso já sabe, termine o projeto, não quero que fique em cima da hora e esses dias você estará ocupada com Rachel..."

Q: "Sim... está tudo pronto. Obrigada Bette!"

B: "Depois conversamos."

Quinn desligava aquela chamada. O nervosismo estava a invadindo. Sentia que o coração ia sair pela boca.

Haviam passado muitos dias esperando aquele momento, muitos dias de segredos, tratando de convencer Rachel de algo completamente diferente do que estava a ponto de acontecer. Sentia que tudo iria sair bem, que Rachel tomaria da melhor forma possível, mas sempre existia essa pequena dúvida de que tudo fosse ao contrário.

De qualquer modo já estava tudo feito e não tinha como voltar.

Duas horas e meia depois Rachel chegava em Los Angeles. Uma cara conhecida a recebia no aeroporto. Um sorriso que voltava a fazer ela chorar.

Sp: "Bem vinda a Los Angeles!" – Spencer se afundava entre os braços da morena.

R: "Spencer! Deus, você está linda!" – as palavras saiam acompanhadas por lágrimas. "Senti tantas saudades..."

Sp: "Pois já se acabou, a partir de agora terá dez minutos de mim." – disse enquanto convidava a morena a caminhar após aquele longo e carinhoso abraço.

R: "E Ash? Não veio?"

Sp: "Não pode vir, mas fique tranquila que quando puder irá organizar a primeira festa de boas vindas..." – sorriu.

As garotas caminharam pelo aeroporto até pegar as malas da morena. Falavam de mil histórias quando subiram no carro de Spencer. Ela seria a encarregada de levá-la para seu novo "lugar".

Sp: "Tem o endereço?"

R: "Sim... Quinn me disse que estaria lá me esperando." – disse enquanto entregava o bilhete para a garota que começou a dirigir o carro rapidamente.

Sp: "Está nervosa?"

R: "Creio que não vou ser capaz de chegar até ela..." – sorriu.

Sp: "Vamos, não é para tanto... quando ver o novo visual dela, as tatuagens que fez e que leva a bandeira do orgulho gay como estilo de vida, passará o nervosismo..."

R: "Como?" – a olhou assustada.

Spencer danou a rir ao ver o rosto da garota.

Sp: "É brincadeira... mas a verdade é que ela está mudada."

R: "Você viu ela?"

Sp: "Sim... mas faz umas semanas." – mentiu.

Ambas garotas tinham se reunido naquela mesma manhã. Quinn lhe pediu alguns favores que Rachel não poderia saber.

R: "Como mudada? Eu a vi há um mês pela webcam e estava igual."

Sp: "Pois talvez o ar Californiano tem algo, mas já verá..."

R: "Eu não quero uma Quinn mudada, quero minha Quinn." – respondeu preocupada.

Sp: "Tranquila, aposto que vai gostar ainda mais... só é uma pequena mudança de visual."

R: "Espero que não esteja com o cabelo como o dela." – apontou pela janela uma garota que cruzava na frente delas em uma travessia de pedestres.

Sp: "Cabelo rosa?" – perguntou ao contemplar o cabelo da garota.

R: "Seria estranho... não imagino Quinn com o cabelo assim."

Sp: "Eu acho sexy... e Quinn é muito sexy."

R: "Ei... Você se lembra que Ash é sua namorada?" – sorriu enquanto o carro voltava a rodar.

Sp: "Ash é a primeira a dizer que Quinn é muito sexy... até eu já vejo assim."

R: "Menos mal que ela vaie star em San Diego... muito perigo com vocês duas."

Spencer não pode conter o riso ao escutar aquelas palavras.

Apenas passaram dez minutos mais de caminho quando a garota parou o carro em frente a um grande prédio.

Sp: "É aí!" – exclamou.

Rachel olhou através do vidro. Não entendia muito bem o que era aquilo, parecia de tudo, menos uma residência universitária.

R: "Isso não parece ser uma casa... Está segura que não nos equivocamos?"

Sp: "Não... veja, North Central Aveue." – apontava para o nome da rua. "Aí está o número 152, então tem que ser ali."

R: "Estará lá dentro?" – perguntou confusa. "Vou ligar para ela."

Rachel discou o número, mas ninguém atendia.

Sp: "Faz uma coisa, vai e veja se ela está. Eu te espero aqui e continuo ligando para ver se me atende...ok?" – Spencer começava a executar o plano.

Rachel concordou e desceu do carro, dirigindo seus passos até a entrado do prédio.

Um grande letreiro sobre a fachada a deixou ainda mais surpreendida.

Q: "Sim." – a loira aceitou a ligação de Spencer.

Sp: "Está entrando no museu."

**The Geffen Contemporary of MOCA.**

Rachel não compreendia muito bem o que fazia ali e porque seu pai tinha lhe dado esse endereço. Supunha que ia para a casa dela e estava entrando no que parecia ser um museu.

Um guarda se interpôs em seu caminho.

G: "Que é você?" – perguntou sem dar nenhum tipo de explicação.

R: "Eh... vim ver uma amiga." – não sabia o que dizer.

G: "Rachel Berry?"

R: "Sim..." – se surpreendeu ao escutar seu nome na voz daquele homem.

G: "Passa. Primeira galeria a direita. Estão te esperando."

Rachel não pode responder ao escutar aquelas palavras. 'Quinn estava ali?' Se perguntava uma e outra vez enquanto entrava no salão principal do prédio. A sua direita um pequeno corredor levava a outro salão.

Rachel ficou petrificada ao contemplar o que estava ali.

As paredes da sala estavam cobertas de telas de televisão. Todas emitiam o que parecia ser vídeos caseiros. Não se escutava nada, não tinham volume. Conforme ia avançando descobria que os garotos que estavam naquelas imagens eram estudantes. Aulas de matemáticas, equipes de futebol, competidores de xadrez, partidas de basquete, professores que passavam lições... se deteve. A imagem que tinha diante dela a deixou boquiaberta. Naquela tela apareciam todos seus companheiros Do Clube Glee, recebendo raspadinha (slushies) no rosto.

Foi uma reviravolta sem fim. De repente o som de uma das telas foi ativado e Rachel dirigiu o olhar para ela. Reconhecia aquela voz, reconhecia aquela música e acreditou morrer ao descobrir-se naquelas imagens enquanto cantarolava em um dos banheiros do McKeinley.

Não podia emitir nenhuma palavra, quando uma voz a tirou de sua hipnose.

B: "Rachel Berry!"

A morena virou rapidamente e observou que a voz vinha de uma espetacular mulher que cruzava a sala com passo firme e um grande sorriso.

B: "É um orgulho para mim ter nesse museu a maior atração da exposição 'Sonhos', bem vinda!" – levantou sua mão para cumprimentar a morena. "Me chamo Bette Porter."

Rachel ficou pálida ao escutar aquele nome. Era ela, era a famosa Bette que há um ano tramava algum segredo com Quinn. Tinha visto ela antes, mas não sabia aonde.

R: "O que é isso? Aonde está Quinn?"

B: "A senhorita Fabray está te esperando aonde deve esperá-la, mas queria que antes você visse isso."

Rachel voltava a olhar para a tela aonde ela aparecia sem ser consciente de que tinham filmado ela. Em frente ao espelho do banheiro, enquanto enxugava suas mãos embaixo do secador, a morena cantava quase com sussurro, mas com uma belíssima melodia, sua música favorita, aquela que tinha cantado nas Seccionales e que levou o coral a ganhar. 'Get it right' era a trilha sonora de sua vida na escola e provavelmente do resto de seus dias. Lembrou o dia que aquilo aconteceu. Foi justamente depois de discutir com Quinn no auditório. Quando a que hoje é sua namorada, a recriminava por sua falta de ambição e lembrava a ela que seu mundo não pertencia a Lima.

R: "De onde saiu isso?" – perguntou sem olhar para a diretora.

B: "É propriedade de Quinn, ela tinha guardado e achou que seria a melhor cena que poderia mostrar para dar ponto final na exposição... Não te incomoda, verdade?"

R: "Não... só me surpreende. Não sabia que existia essa gravação."

B: "Está sendo a melhor de toda a obra, as pessoas ficam maravilhadas ao contemplar a doçura com que você canta, inclusive tem chegado perguntas por seu representante."

R: "Meu representante? Não tenho representante."

B: "Eu sei, por isso que Quinn se encarregou de anotar todos os números dos interessados para te entregar quando você voltasse... tem um talento extraordinário."

Rachel não afastava seu olhar daquele vídeo.

R: "Aonde ela está?"

Bette sorriu e lhe entregou um envelope.

Rachel não conseguia entender nada enquanto abria o envelope.

B: "Dentro dele tem o verdadeiro endereço. Não demore, está como louca para te ver aparecer..." – a voz da mulher era realmente cativante.

Rachel não sabia o que dizer e abaixando seu olhar dobre o envelope tirou um pequeno cartão.

Suas pernas tremeram ao descobrir o que era.

Uma pequena nota, igual a que encontrou na caixinha de sua casa há 4 anos atrás. Uma estrela dourada dava forma ao cartão que ao abrir mostrou um recado e um endereço.

Gostaria que viesse me ver na casinha da árvore, estarei te esperando essa tarde, quero que saiba... que saiba que tenho algo muito importante para te dizer e não sei como fazer, por favor, venha. Sinto saudades! Quinn.

R. Ohio Avenue, 10092.

Após aquele recado, no envelope aparecia outro cartão.

No dia de sua despedida Rachel entregou esse mesmo envelope para Quinn, um envelope que continha a fotografia que dias antes haviam tirado em Los Angeles, embaixo do letreiro nas colinas de Hollywood. Aquela imagem na qual Quinn estava terrivelmente envergonhada com sua roupa e a graxa do carro espalhada pela sua camiseta branca.

Tinha feito. Rachel lhe pediu para devolvê-la quando voltasse a se ver e agora aquela mesma mulher lhe entregava em seu nome.

B: "O que espera?" – convidou a diretora.

Rachel engoliu em seco lançando um último olhar para a mulher que lhe dava um encantador sorriso e saiu correndo da sala direto para o carro aonde Spencer já lhe esperava com um sorriso, sabendo tudo o que tinha acontecido ali de antemão.

R: "Não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!" – exclamou ao entrar no carro.

Sp: "A partir de agora até que não veja Quinn eu não posso falar mais nada Rachel, então vou permanecer em silencio."

R: "O que?" – estranhou.

Não recebeu nenhuma reposta, a garota ligou o carro e acelerou em busca do endereço que tinha anotado atrás da foto e que ela já conhecia tão bem.

Rachel tratava de que lhe explicasse o que acontecia, mas não tinha como e nem tempo. Demoraram apenas 5 minutos para chegar no lugar indicado.

Sp: "Adiante." – recuperou a voz. "chegamos!" – apontava para uma pequena cerca que rodeava a casa.

Rachel desceu do carro, tinha se esquecido de falar, tinha se esquecido de tudo, só queria saber o que estava acontecendo e preferia descobrir sozinha, antes de voltar a perguntar.

A cerca estava aberta, por isso não demorou em entrar no jardim.

Era pequeno, mas estava completamente cheio de flores e uma grande árvore que dava sombra na lateral. Três degraus davam até a porta de entrada. O pulso acelerado fazia com que suas mãos tremessem.

Três batidas secas na porta. Não teve resposta. Uma cabeça apareceu pela janela. Uma garota alta, magra com um aspecto lindo a observava.

Sh: "Quinn costuma deixar uma chave no vaso." – apontava para uma pequena planta a lado da porta. "Bem vinda Rachel!" – disse. "Me chamo Shane e sou sua vizinha..."

Rachel continuava muda, aquilo parecia um sonho, não entendia nada, não conhecia ninguém, mas todos a conhecia.

R: "Obrigada!" – pode pronunciar enquanto tirava aquela chave entre a terra do vaso.

Lentamente abriu a porta, não sabia o que estava fazendo e nem porque, não conhecia aquele lugar mas seu coração atuava sozinho.

A casa estava a meia luz. Só um par de lâmpadas iluminavam o que parecia com uma sala principal. Era pequena, mas acolhedora, a televisão estava ligada.

R: "Quinn?" – chamou, podendo ser escutada pela casa. Não tinha respostas.

De repente o som a TV parou, a tela ficou preta para novamente voltar a ligar. Uma imagem apareceu.

_**"O único inconveniente que me surge para ser feliz...**_

Aquele cartaz desapareceu para aparecer outro.

_** ...é saber que vai estarão meu lado, por isso necessito te perguntar...**_

As lágrimas de Rachel começaram a inundar seus olhos.

_** ...Quer viver ao meu lado?"**_

A tela apagou por completo. Os olhos de Rachel buscaram uma sombra que se movia ao fundo da sala e entrava em um pequeno corredor até se perder.

Rachel seguiu aqueles passos até chegar a cozinha e contemplar como atrás de uma porta, que permanecia aberta, um jardim enorme se expandia na frente dela, deixando entrar a claridade da tarde.

Rachel colocou seus pés na pequena varanda. Ao fundo do jardim, justamente ao lado de uma grande árvore que sustentava uma pequena casa de madeira, a esperava uma sorridente Quinn.

Não sabia se podia caminhar até ela, seus pés tremiam e o coração batia adoidado.

Quinn aparecia firme, esboçando aquele sorriso que tantas loucuras tinha lhe feito cometer. Seu aspecto era completamente diferente.

Tinha o cabelo maior, mas com um corte diferente do que tinha em Lima, uns pequenos cachos caiam sobre seus ombros. Vestia de maneira elegante, a relembrava da roupa que minutos antes havia observado na diretora do museu. Quinn tinha amadurecido, impunha respeito com sua presença, mas continuava com aquele sorriso espetacular.

Q: "Rachel Berry... Obrigada por vir na casinha da árvore!" – exclamou ao ver que a morena não reagia.

A morena conseguiu dar seu primeiro passo e os seguintes saíram de seus pés sem controle algum, se convertendo em uma veloz corrida até chegar aos braços da loira.

Lhe parecia incrível estar abraçando ela. Quinn a levantava para fora do chão enquanto estourava em risos.

Q: "Está aqui... está aqui... está aqui..." – repetia uma e outra vez ao ouvido da morena que tratava de conter o choro.

O giro provocado pelo abraço durou uns segundos até que lentamente foi cessando.

Quinn acariciava o rosto da morena, a observando, olhando nos olhos, aceitando eu por fim sua garota estava ali com ela.

Tratava de secar as lágrimas que caiam sem cessar.

Q: "Rachel!" – exclamava.

R: "Quinn, você esta... está preciosa!" – a morena a olhava boquiaberta. "seu cabelo!" – exclamou enrolando seus dedos naqueles pequenos cachos que caiam sobre seus ombros.

Q: "Você é que é preciosa, não sabe o quanto senti sua falta!" – voltava a beijar os lábios da morena. "e quanto necessitava isso. "sussurrava sem se separar dela.

Aquele beijo pouco durou, mas foi o mais desejado dos muitos que tinham dado.

R: "Quinn..." – a voz saia tremida enquanto voltava a rodear a cintura da loira e se afundar em seu peito.

Q: "Venha aqui." – murmurou a apertando entre seus braços todo o corpo da garota.

Não podiam se separar. Quinn beijava uma e outra vez a cabeça de Rachel, se inundando daquele maravilhoso cheiro que desprendia seu cabelo. Esse cheiro que tinha sentido tanta falta. Rachel por sua vez aproximava seu rosto o mais que podia do corpo da loira, sentia seu calor, seu cheiro, sua respiração.

R: "Quinn... o que é tudo isso? O que está acontecendo? Me diga que não é um sonho..."

Q: "Sim, é sim... é meu sonho e acaba de se tornar realidade." – terminou se contagiando pelas lágrimas que corriam pelas bochechas da morena.

R: "Mas... o que faz aqui? Não entendo nada!"

Q: "Queria que fosse uma surpresa... venha aqui." – apertou sua mão e a levou até um pequeno banco que tinha em uma das laterais do jardim.

R: "Espera, Spencer está lá fora, vou dizer que..."

Q: "Shhh... deixa Spencer, ela sabe o que tem que fazer." – sorriu enquanto a obrigava a se sentar ao seu lado.

Q: "Não vou para San Diego... fico aqui."

R: "Como? Mas e a universidade?"

Q: "Me aceitaram na UCLA. Bette Porter me recomendou e vou começar a estudar lá, com você..." – mordia o lábio enquanto observava o rosto incrédulo da morena.

R: "Não posso acreditar... mas..."

Q: "Artes visuais... graças a Bette pude conseguir uma bolsa pela exposição que acaba de ver há uns minutos... é o que estive fazendo todo o ano. Deixei a cafeteria porque Bette me pagava para realizar curtas-metragens da escola. Tinha que ter me visto, inclusive fiquei amiga de Jacob para que portasse a câmera em alguns momentos." – sorria lembrando de anedotas. "Quando soube que vinha pra cá decidi mentir." – seu gesto mudou um pouco esperando a reação da morena. "mas só foi para poder te surpreender agora. Estive conversando com seus pais e eles adoraram a idéia, por isso não te disseram nada, também disse para Spencer e bem você já viu Bette, ela também tem me ajudado. Agora trabalho aqui para ela, vou poder conciliar a universidade com a galeria e me paga muito bem, além do mais tenho a bolsa por isso decidi morar em uma casa, estamos a cinco minutos do campus por isso vai ser genial.O aluguel é perfeito e temos umas vizinhas encantadoras que são amigas de Bette e..." – fez uma pausa. "... se não parar de me olhar assim e me dizer algo não vou parar de falar nunca na vida."

Rachel a olhava com um cativante sorriso nos lábios.

Q: "Não diz nada?"

R: "Te amo!"

Quinn se aproximou de seus lábios, deixando um terno e delicado beijo que foi correspondido pela morena.

Q: "E?"

R: "Senti tantas saudades!"

Q: "Tem algo mais que eu necessito escutar..." – sussurrou.

Rachel se separou e seu olhar foi parar na casinha da árvore.

R: "Não sei mais o que dizer... são tantas coisas..."

Q: "Essa casinha está aí por você." – disse olhando para a casinha da árvore. "me encarreguei de que fizessem ela... será nossa casinha, já não teremos que ir na da Spencer." – sorriu provocando que a ternura inundasse o rosto da morena.

Q: "Mas necessito que me responde a pergunta que te fiz referente a essa casa." – apontou para todo o jardim e a varanda de entrada.

Rachel sorriu ao lembrar que aquelas frases que tinha visto na televisão eram as mesmas que ela utilizou para lhe pedir que fosse sua namorada, praticamente da mesma forma.

R: "Eu tive que te perguntar duas vezes..." – se fez de desinteressada.

Quinn abaixou seu olhar esboçando um grande sorriso.

Voltou para seus olhos, enquanto acariciava o cabelo da morena.

Q: "Rachel Berry... Quer viver comigo nessa pequena porém acolhedora casa na cidade dos sonhos?"

Rachel se aproximou voltando a beijar os lábios da loira.

R: "Sim... sim, eu quero!"

* * *

><p>OBS. 1: História original escrita por CARMEN MARTIN na fanfic NUEVOS CAMINOS (.nets/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos)

OBS. 2: Com um aperto no coração, porém super feliz em saber que vocês gostaram da história, é que eu digo que esse é o ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO... Agora a continuação se chamará 2 NOVOS CAMINHOS. Começo a postar ainda essa semana.

OBS. 3: A partir de hoje se houver qualquer atualização dessa história será porque estou fazendo alguma correção de erro nos capítulos, nada de capítulos novos ok?

OBS: 4: Obrigada a todos por lerem e comentarem sempre :)


End file.
